


Atropos Fatum

by EbonyKatsaros



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Español | Spanish, HARRY ALFA Y TOP, HARRY Y LOUIS SON LA PAREJA CENTRAL PERO LUEGO TODOS ESTAN JUNTOS, Knotting, LOUIS OMEGA Y BOTTOM, Louis-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Niall-centric, Omega Louis, RELACION DE CINCO NO VENGA JODER GRACIAS, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Harry, Top Liam, louis omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 162,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyKatsaros/pseuds/EbonyKatsaros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis quiere venganza y hará lo que sea para conseguirla, lo que el no sabe es que no estara solo. Ni en esta guerra, ni nunca mas"</p><p>Relacion sentimental entre OTP5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corre

Dispare dos veces. Mis brazos apenas temblaron. 

Le di una vez en la cabeza y tres en pecho. Como decía el reglamento. No me hizo falta esperar que el aparato acercara a mi víctima de papel para saber cómo había sido mi puntuación. 

100/100

Me quite los casco que me protegía de quedarme sordo en la sala de practica de tiro y deje que el iba detrás de mi en la fila pasará. Cogí mis resultado y me puse en la siguiente fila.

_-¿Como mierdas lo hace?_ \- oí a alguien decir detrás de mí. 

Me reí por dentro. 

_*Practicando mas que tu.*_ pensé.

No dije nada. No necesitaba enemigos tan pronto. Y la verdad, por juzgar por la forma de coger el arma, ese no iba a pasar del primer tiro. 

Ya llevábamos dos de las tres pruebas que pedía el FBI para entrar en el campamento donde pasaríamos otras diez pruebas para ser parte de un equipo de cinco personas formadas por cuatro agentes y un especialista. Las dos primeras casi había sido una broma para mi.

Pruebas de tiro.   


Ni con un disparo en el pecho hubiese fallado esa prueba.

Objetos estáticos. Objetos en movimiento. A oscuras. Con un instructor gritándote a dos centímetros de la cara. Con una chica pidiendo auxilio a medio metro de tu víctima.   


_-Muy bien, poneos en fila. Iré diciendo vuestros nombres. Los que diga, pasan por esa puerta a la espera de órdenes. Los que no, pueden recoger sus cosas y volver el año que viene._

Un alfa monstruosamente grande hablo con voz firme. Empezó una retahíla de números. 

Al entrar nos habían dado un carnet. Con nuestro nombre, nuestra naturaleza biológica y más información personal junto a una banda magnética.

Mi numero fue el décimo noveno.

Camine sin mirar atrás y entre por la puerta que había dicho. La nueva habitación no tenia ventanas. Ni otra puerta. Ni una triste silla. 

Me aparté hacia una esquina donde no había nadie cuchicheando o haciendo teorías estúpidas sobre que nos mandaron a hacer ahora. Me crucé de brazos y me recosté de la pared más cercana. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que el alfa gigante y otro un poco mas pequeño (solo un poco, me seguía sacando dos cabezas) entrarán.

_-Muy bien, chicos. Se acabaron los juegos. A partir de hoy sus vidas van a ser una pesadilla continua. Cuando acaben estos seis meses desearás haber seguido en la policía, en el ejército o de donde sea que vengas.-_ me enderece despacio mientras hablaba y cuadré los hombros. Empezaba la diversión. 

Por fin.

No éramos ni treinta personas. Para ser exactos éramos veintitrés. Sin contarme a mí y a los dos alfas jefes. 

Habían diecisiete alfas más. Todos con sus poses de superioridad, sus ojos oscuros desafiantes y grandes como el infierno. Los otros seis eran betas. Un poco más pequeños, un brillos divertido en los ojos y poses descuidadas. Y luego estaba yo. 

El único omega.

Para ser sincero, era ilegal que yo estuviera ahí. Marcus, mi jefe en la policía de Londres, me había recomendado diciendo que era el mejor en toda Inglaterra, pero también había ocultado mi naturaleza. 

Por motivos mas que razonables.

Y fue cuando empecé con las pastillas. Que tampoco era muy legales.

Supresores para matar a un omega normal. No solo controlaban mis hormonas, mi olor y el color azul de mis ojos, además hacen que los celos fueran el mismísimo infierno. Estaba intentado ir en contra de la naturaleza. Y lo pagaba con un dolor insoportable.

Pero me daba igual. Estaba ahí por una razón y pensaba cumplirla. Haber nacido como un estúpido y débil omega no me iba a impedir vengarme.

_-Así que manos a la obra. Estamos aquí, rodeados de gente desconocida, en una sala sin ventanas, con una sola puerta y sin armas, ¿cómo pensáis salir? -_ dijo el gigante.

El ambiente cambió en un segundo. Todos nos dimos cuenta en un segundo que ya habíamos empezado las pruebas. Varios alfas empezaron a golpear las paredes con su gen defectuoso que les hacia pensar que su fuerza podría con todo. Sin moverme le di una mirada a la sala. No había ni siquiera un respiradero.

Alfa jefe uno y alfa jefe dos miraban con una sonrisa de superioridad como todos fallaban en sus intentos. Mire la puerta otra vez y me fije que no tenía llave para cerrarla. Y como invitándome a seguir por ese camino, estaba entre abierta.

_*Nadie ha dicho que no podamos salir por la puerta*_ deje mi mente vagar. _*Si esa es la respuesta, menuda estupidez de prueba*_

Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia la puerta sentí a alguien a mi lado caminar más rápido y adelantarse.

_-Pido permiso para salir por la puerta, señor.-_ un alfa de pelo negro se colocó delante de mí en posición reglamentaria.

_*Un soldado*_ pensé enseguida. _*¿Es que se aburrían el ejército?*_ Había contado casi veinte desde que habíamos empezado con las pruebas.

_-No soy tu jefe, chico.-_ dijo divertido el alfa gigante.

El alfa de pelo negro solo paso a su lado abrió la puerta y salió. A mi alrededor algunos bufaron y otros simplemente se rieron, siguiendo su ejemplo saliendo por la puerta. Yo solo me encogí de hombro y espere a que los demás saliera. Me daba igual. Como si había pensado lo mismo que yo o como si me hubiese copiado la idea, no me iba a quitar el sueño.

_-Un poco sumiso para ser un beta. Cualquier otro le hubiese partido la cara por robarte la idea.-_ me paré en seco cuando oí un voz a mi espalda. 

Me gire sin inmutarme los más mínimo y mire al alfa menos gigantes de antes.

_-No se de lo que me estaba hablando. La idea fue suya.-_ dije mirándole directamente a lo ojos.   


Mierda. Que ojos.

El dio un paso hacia mí con una media sonrisa y ladeo la cabeza.

_-Si vuelves a mentirme, aspirante, te arrepentirás mas pronto que tarde._

_-No suelo arrepentirme, para serte sincero-_ le dije alzando una ceja.

Vi un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos antes de que una sonrisa demasiado amigable apareciera en sus labios. No llegó a sus ojos.

_-Styles, los autobuses ya están aquí pero nos falta un aspirante, no lo habrás visto...-_ el Alfa gigante volvió por el pasillo por el que se había ido los demás aspirantes y se nos quedó mirando un segundo.

_-Si, lo he visto. Y creo que tiene ganas de correr.-_ se dio la vuelta borrando la sonrisa de la cara y pasó por al lado del gigante sin dirigirle una mirada.

_-Joder, esto tiene que ser un récord, chico. Has cabreado al jefe antes siquiera de llegar al campamento_.- el gigante se acercó a mi.

_-¿Que quería decir con que tengo ganas de correr?-_ dije sin compartir su sonrisa.

_-El campamento, está a quince kilómetros, es uno de los últimos entrenamientos. Correr de la sala de entrenamiento al campamento. Pero al parecer tu lo vas a hacer el primero, chico._

_-¿En cuanto tiempo?-_ dije sin pestañear. Me daba igual. Para mi era otra prueba más. El volvió a reírse. Su risa era profunda y grave. Debajo de sus ojos aparecieron arrugas que le hacían parecer un poco menos amenazador. 

_-Con el autobús tardamos media hora, será mejor que no tarde mucho más, si no te mandara a buscar algo que se le ha olvidado aquí hasta que tardes menos._

Asentí.

Así que el ojos bonitos era un hijo de puta con todas la letra.

_-No me se el camino._ \- no era una excusa para no hacerlo o una queja, era un simple hecho.

Antes de que pasaran dos minutos, el gigante me había dado indicaciones para llegar. Al parecer había un camino por mitad del bosque que llegaba directo, pero por el que el autobús no podía meterse. 

_-Si vas por ahí y hace un par de paradas, tendrás una oportunidad de llegar cinco o diez minutos tarde._

Volví a asentir. No pensaba parar. Sabía que era capaz de hacer esos quince kilómetros en veinte minutos y si apuraba un poco el paso, en un poco menos. 

Una ventaja de las pastillas. La única para ser sincero.

_-Buena suerte, chico. Y bienvenido al infierno.-_ el gigante me palmeo la espalda y se rió mientra se iba.   


Ni siquiera intente ser simpático. Camine a su lado hasta fuera del edificio y vi que todos los aspirantes estaban dentro del bus. Ojos bonitos estaba en la puerta, hablando con el conductor. Sin esperar a una invitación formal, me encamine hacia donde me había dicho el gigante. Antes de cruzar la calle que me llevaba a la entrada del atajo del bosque, el bus ya había salido. Me paré en la entrada del bosque y respire profundo, dejando que mi omega saliera. Eso activaba las pastillas. Una punzada en la nuca me avisó que estaba haciendo efecto. 

Gruñí por lo bajo y salte sobre el sitio, calentando los músculos. Sabía que si me daba un tirón ni lo sentía, no mientras corriera, pero si me desgarraba un músculo, el entrenamiento a partir de ahora sería un dolor continuo.

Empecé a correr después de contar un minuto de la partida del autobús. El camino no era precisamente fácil. Al principio, no había casi árboles, un par de bancos y una fuente le daba el típico aspecto de parque de ciudad. 

Pero según me había indicado el gigante, tenía que girar a la izquierda después de la fuente, y a partir de ese giro todo se volvió raíces de árboles, piedras y hojas por todas parte. Varias veces tuve que salta raíces que me llegaban a las caderas. 

Ojos bonitos no tenía ni idea que su castigo me iba a venir muy bien. Según mis cuentas mentales me quedaban unos cuatro o cinco días para mi celo. Estamos a Viernes, si me empezaba el miércoles, incluso el Jueves, no tendría tiempo a encerrarme en algún sitio insonorizado. 

Pero este derroche exagerado de hormonas retrasara dos o tres días el dolor, dejándome nuestro primer fin de semana libre en el campamento para irme lo más lejos posible. 

Mire mi reloj sin dejar de correr. Ya había pasado diez minutos. Había pasado ya hace cinco la mitad del camino. Mis piernas apenas empezaban a calentarse. Sentía el conocido tirón de mis músculos. Ese que hace dos años me había avisado de que mañana iba a tener una agujetas de morirme. 

Pero no ahora. Ahora solo me decía que estaba al quince por ciento de mi capacidad. Acelere el paso. Solo quería ver la cara de ojos bonitos cuando me viera sentado tranquilamente esperando. Salte otra raíz y durante un segundo vi en el horizonte el edificio que sería mi casa durante los próximo seis meses. Los árboles que tenía delante me impedía divisarlo durante la carrera, pero ya sabía que iba en buen camino.

Salte al pavimento y crucé la puerta de entrada sin dejar de correr. Había llegado corriendo hasta dentro del edificio si no fuera por ella.

Un chica estaba en la puerta y me vio llegar. 

O más bien casi se muere del susto.

Me paré a diez metro de ella. Era bajita, muy menuda. Podría jurar que era una omega. Hasta que subió la mirada. Su ojos marrones se conectaron con los míos y no se separaron de ellos mientras hablaba.

-Ho...Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Mi respiración seguía ligeramente acelerada. Y tenía plena conciencia de mi aspecto. Sudado hasta decir basta. Despeinado. Y seguramente lleno de hojas. 

_-Soy uno de los aspirante.-_ me acerque a ella sacando de mi bolsillo la acreditación.

- _Ah, entiendo. Has conocido a Harry.-_ una sonrisa de película apareció en su cara y acompañó a sus bonitos ojos marrones.

_-No lo se, ¿Harry es el alfa gigante de ojos verdes?-_ me devolvió la acreditación después de pasarla por un aparato que tenía en la mano que hizo un pitido agudo.

_-Poca gente lo describiría así, para serte sincera. Normalmente viene con más insultos. Aunque si, es ese.-_ al principio pareció sorprendida - _¿has venido desde las salas de entrenamiento?_

_-Sí.-_ respondí secamente.

_-¿Pero ellos aún no han llegado? ¿Les ha pasado algo?-_ pareció más preocupada de lo que pude entender.

_-Que yo sepa no. ¿Por qué?-_ se sentó en un muro que tenía a su espalda, al lado de la entrada que conducía a unos aparcamientos. 

Por donde había entrado corriendo. No había ningún coche a parte de una moto negra y demasiado grande como para pensar en conducirla.

_-Porque tú has llegado. Se tarda treinta minutos en llegar bus y cuarenta corriendo, pero tu estas aqui. Y ellos no han llegado, ¿me sigues?-_ sacó un móvil y marcó unos números antes de llevárselo a la oreja.

_-Eso puede ser porque he tardado veinte minutos en llegar.-_ le dije sin segundas intenciones. 

No quería parecer orgulloso, ni mucho menos, era simplemente la verdad.

Ella pareció perder el interés en el móvil, que descanso en su mano mientras ésta bajaba como a cámara lenta. Me miró sin intentar ocultar la sorpresa de sus suaves rasgos.

_-Pero..¿en veinte minutos?-_ tartamudeo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el autobús llegó. Paso por nuestro lado y aparcó a unos metros de la entrada del edificio.

La puertas se abrieron y se bajo un Harry todo sonrisa. Soltó una suave carcajada y se apartó el pelo que casi le llegaba hasta los hombros. Levantó la vista cuando la chica de la sonrisa de película se acercó a él. Yo me quedé donde estaba, mirándole fijamente, esperando por mi premio.

Y bum.

Fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

En cinco segundo su ceño se profundizó y alzó la vista como movido por un resorte. Su ojos encontraron los míos. Su ceño desapareció dejando paso a una mirada que no me esperaba.

Mierda.

¿Porque me miraba como si quisiera follarme contra un muro?

Trague fuerte y apreté la mandíbula.

Antes de apartar la mirada me miró de arriba a bajo. Su mirada se oscureció varios tonos. Cogí aire con fuerza. 

Mierda. 

El tirón en mi nuca me avisó que estaba dejando a mi omega tomar la riendas. 

Se mojó los labios sin dejar de mirarme.

Capullo.

Empecé a caminar hacia el. Lo primero que se pasó por la cabeza fue partirle la cara.¿Porque todos lo alfas se creían con derecho de mirarnos así? No éramos sus putas. Por mucho que sus hormonas solo gritaran que necesitaban dominar a otro omegas, no tenía derecho sobre nosotros. Sabía perfectamente lo que le había pasado. Su lado Alfa había salido por ver a un omega desafiándolo. Cuando estaba a dos metros la realidad me golpeo.

Él no sabia que era un omega.

Entonces ¿porque mierdas me había mirado así?

_-Santa madre de dios, chico, ¿que has hecho? ¿Es que vuelas y no nos lo habías dicho?-_ Mire extrañado al gigante. Tarde dos segundo en darme cuenta de que hablaba de mi paseo por el bosque.

_-Me gusta correr.-_ me encogí de hombros.

_-Y tanto que si.-_ volvió a palmearme la espalda.

_\- Hola Ann, cielo, que tal por estas tierras. ¿Te has aburrido sin nosotros?.-_ camino hacia la chica menuda que al parecer se llamaba Ann y le paso una tarjeta como la nuestra, a diferencia de que la suya era negra y la nuestra blanca.

_-Ni un solo segundo Timothy, no tienes ni idea de lo divertido que es el papeleo.-_ rodó lo ojos y paso la tarjeta por el lector. Así que se llamaba Timothy. No me pegaba demasiado. Su piel morena y sus músculos gigantes pegan más con un nombre como Alexander o Michael.

_-Muy bien chico. Necesito vuestra atención durante los próximos diez minutos. Mi nombre es Timothy, pero si alguien en su sano juicio me llama así, lo matare. Para vosotros soy el señor Moyer. Mi especialidad es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero mientras sea vuestro instructor, sere experto en dejaros literalmente muertos.-_ mientras hablaba, Ann pasaba por la fila de aspirantes y les pasaba la tarjeta por el lector.

_-Sois veinticuatro, y yo ya estoy mayor, así que os separarán en dos grupos. El grupo A será el de mi compañero, el señor Styles, el grupo B será todo mío. El grupo A se quedará con el edificio rojo y el grupo B con el blanco._

Antes de que acabara ya había formado una lista de pros y contras con cada jefe de grupo. En general, si me tocaba el gigante Tim, acabaría esto lo mas rapido posible. Incluso podría disfrutarlo, tenía pinta de que lo único importante para él era lo físico.Pero cada parte de mi le pedía al cielo que me tocara con Harry. 

Y eso me cabreaba profundamente.

O me excitaba.   


Todavía no estaba seguro.

Sacó una carpeta negra de una mochila que le había dado Ann y abrió la tapa. Leyó durante un minuto sin cambiar la expresión. 

_-Este año tenemos una subida extraña en el número de betas. Bienvenidos a todos, y espero que con este comentario no parezca que os subestimo. La única persona que me ha ganado a un combate ha sido un beta. Espero que mi experiencia sirva de aviso a cualquier Alfa que piense que es superior. Aquí solo hay dos reglas, solo nosotros tres somo superiores y se acatan todas nuestra ordenes sin pensarlo. En la primera no hay mucho de donde explicar, vosotros estáis a la misma altura de la mierda y nadie os va a sacar de allí hasta que paseis el examen final y para eso queda mucho sufrimiento._

Mientras hablaba Harry no apartó los ojos de mi ni un segundo. Yo mire fijamente a Tim. Aunque por fuera podría decirse que ni pestañeaba, por dentro solo quería girar un poco la cabeza y sostenerle la mirada hasta que se hiciese de noche.

_-Así que continuando con los equipos y reglas. Está prohibido dirigirse a un compañero por su nombre en horas de entrenamiento, después como si quereis gritar su nombre._

Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda al imaginarme gritando "Harry" mientra el calmaba mi celo. ¿Que mierdas me pasaba? _*Centrate Louis, recuerda porque estas aqui*_

_-Este año tenemos algo nuevo que solo ha pasado un par de veces por lo que esta regla de utilizar el nombre de pila tiene que cambiarse ligeramente. Contamos con hermanos por lo que su identificación es un poco más complicada. Gracias por jodernos la organizazion. Fuentes y Wentworth. ¡Paso al frente!_

Los cuatro chicos dieron un paso adelante como robots. Se pusieron en la posición reglamentaria y hubiera jurado que ni respiraban. 

_-Tu nombre, aspirante.-_ le espetó a uno de ellos. Un tipo alto, medio cuerpo lleno de tatuaje y pelo negro.

_-Mike Fuentes, señor.-_ su tono de voz era firme pero ligeramente más agudo de lo que me esperaba.

_-Muy bien Mike Fuentes, tú serás el aspirante Mike. Tu hermano será el aspirante Fuentes. Mas te vale aprender esto rápido, si digo aspirante Fuentes no quiero que ni pestañees ¿entendido?_

_-Sí, señor.-_ dijo Mike mirando hacia delante. 

Los dos hermanos volvieron a la fila sin ni siquiera mirarse. Tenía un aspecto un tanto desordenado para ser del ejercito pero tenía la pose y la mirada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Mercenarios.

Personas sin país ni ley que se preparaban en cuerpo especiales de ex soldado que le enseñaban todo lo que sabían a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero.

Si no recordaba mal tenía que pasar por algo parecido al entrenamiento militar, pero con la diferencia de que ellos se preparaban para trabajar para empresas privadas que normalmente solo querían a un guardaespaldas profesional. 

A parte de los tatuajes que compartían, no se parecían en nada. Mike, era un alfa alto y delgado con cara de no gustarle nada de este mundo, a diferencia de su hermano que era un Beta, un poco más bajo, con el pelo largo y unos grande y expresivos ojos marrones.

_-Aspirante Trevor, aspirante Wentworth.-_ dijo Tim señalando a los otros dos hermanos. En este caso no había duda. 

Los dos de estatura media, cuerpo grande y firme. Lo único que los diferenciaba de lejos era el pelo. Trevor lo llevaba un poco más largo que su hermano que se había rapado hace poco. En su caso no cabía ninguna duda. 

Gritaba fuerzas armadas por cada poro de su piel.

_-Ahora Harry dirá quién está en su equipo, los restantes, se viene conmigo. -_ le paso la carpeta a Harry que dio un paso adelante. 

Su expresión había cambiado, ya no había rastro de felicidad, su ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo.

_*¿Era bipolar o estúpido?*_ pensé en divertido.

_-Malik, Hemmings, Irwin, Clifford, Hood, Carlile, Payne, Tomlinson, Gaskarth, Horan, Ashby y Quinn, conmigo._

Mierda, no sabia si alegrarme por estar en el equipo del psicópata sexy o correr tan rápido como mi cuerpo de omega me permitiera.

Mientras mi nuevo "equipo" se dirigía hacia Harry pude hacer un conteo mental. Nos había separado en número iguales de cada naturaleza. Cada grupo constaba de nueve alfas y tres betas, asi que en total eramos dieciocho alfas y seis betas.

Después de ponernos detrás de nuestro nuevo "jefe", Tim nombró a los que quedaban.

_-Perry, Weekes, Mike, Franceschi, Sanders, Sullivan, Trevor, Wentworth, Sykes, Fuentes, Barakat, Elmakias, seguidme._

Mire un segundo al otro equipo y me centre en acordarme de todos los nombres de mi nuevo equipo.   


- _Ahora iréis a la habitaciones, allí encontrareis vuestro nuevo uniformes. No se puede llevar otra ropa. Quien quiera ducharse, cenar o llamar a alguien, que aproveche ahora, a partir de esta noche a la diez, no tendréis mucho tiempo libre.-_ Pasamos al lado del edificio y seguimos de largo. 

- _Aquí es donde se lleva todo el papeleo y la enfermería_.

Seguimos caminando hasta un edificio de un piso. La parte de abajo solo era una gran estancia llena de columnas, la puerta, al igual de las paredes, eran de cristal. La parte de arriba, era como un edificio normal. Pasamos la puerta de cristal y pude ver que toda la construcción se sostiene con columnas. A parte de eso, no habían más cosas en ese primer piso. Dos ascensores al fondo que tambien tenian paredes de cristal. 

¿Qué le pasaba a esta gente con la privacidad?

_-Muy bien, las tarjetas que tenéis sirven para salir y entrar.-_ pasó la tarjeta por un cuadrado negro al lado del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Se apartó para que pasaran y se acercó al ascensor de al lado, hizo lo mismo y los que quedaban se subieron en este. Me subí el ultimo y me fui a la parte de atrás. 

_-No hace falta pulsar ningún botón, solo hay un piso.-_ escuche su voz cerca de mi cuello. Aprete la mandíbula. 

_-¿Nervioso por tu primer dia?-_ tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que hablaba conmigo. Alto, lleno de tatuajes, sonrisa fácil. 

Carlile.

_-No.-_ respondí sin mirarle. Prefería que nadie se acercara mucho. No es que me molestara de ninguna manera, si no que era más fácil sin distracciones. 

_-Parece que quisieras matar a alguien, tio.-_ _s_ eñaló mis manos. 

No me habia dado cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza hasta ese momento. Estiré los dedos, con un leve temblor.

Jodidas pastillas. Jodido Harry. Jodido dios por hacerme Omega.

No llevaba aquí ni un día y ya me estaba costando mantener la compostura.

Llegamos a nuestro piso antes de que diera tiempo a decir nada más. Empezaron a salir del ascensor. Me quede rígido cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda. Cubría casi la mitad de mi baja espalda. 

_-Las habitaciones son por pareja. Podeis elegirla vosotros y cambiarlas tanta veces como os de la gana. No quiero escucharos a partir de la doce de la noche.-_ dijo en voz alta mientras el grupos se dispersaba.- _y tu vienes conmigo._ \- susurró cerca de mi oreja.

Su mano me empujo hacia la derecha. Antes de que me diera tiempo a quitarle la mano de un manotazo, llegamos a una puerta que llevaba su nombre. 

La abrió sin apartar la maldita mano y me empujo dentro. Me giré para gritarle que coño estaba haciendo, pero me encontré con una de sus manos acercandose a mi cara. 

Lancé mi mano directo a su estomago y le di de lleno. El se doblo perdiendo el aire y aparto la mano.

_-¿¡Que coño haces_ _!?_ \- le grité apartandome de el.

_-Joder, eres fuerte para ser un omega.-_ su voz fue apenas un susurró, pero el mensaje llego alto y claro.

Sentí que se me congelaba las sangre en la venas. No pude pensar en nada a corto plazo y decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada. No servia de nada desmentirlo pero tampoco le iba a dar la razon.

_\- Podrias por favor no volver a pegarme y escucharme un segundo._ \- seguia ligeramente doblado hacia delante y estiraba una mano hacia mi en posicion de rendicion.- _¿de verdad creias que Marcus mandaria a su mejor hombre omega a el infierno en la tierra sin un topo dentro?_

Mierda. Tenia razon. 

_-Muy maduro de su parte no decirme nada.-_ dije sin cambiar de exprecion.

_-Lo se, mi padre puede llegar a ser un capullo si se lo propone.-_ su sonrisa aparecio de la nada, dejandome un poco descolocado. 

¿Habia dicho padre? 

_-No sabia que Marcus tuviese un hijo.-_ lo mire intentando buscar algun parecido con mi jefe.

_-No es mi padre biologico.-_ se acercó a una nevera que no habia visto. Estaba tan centrando en una via de escape que no me habia fijado que estabamos en una habitación. En su habitación.

Sacó dos cervezas y dejó una en la isla que servía de mesa en mitad de la cocina.

_-La verdad es que para no haberte hablado nunca de mi, ha hablado mucho de ti. Mi madre le ha dicho un par de veces que te adopte de una maldita vez y te ponga nuestro apellido.-_

A pesar de que no era un comentario amigable el lo adorno con una sonrisa con hoyuelos haciendola sonar a una broma familiar. Me dio una puntanda de celos. 

El tenia a su familia.

Aparté esos pensamiento rapidamente y me dirigi hacia la puerta. Habia sido toda una noticia, desde que Harry era hijo de Marcus hasta que supiera que era un omega, pero ahora solo necesitaba una ducha.

_-Eh, ¿a donde vas?-_ el dijo mientras se acababa su cerveza de un trago. Intente con todas mi fuerzas no mirar su boca.   


Falle estrepitosamente.

_-A darme una ducha.-_ dije sin muchas ganas. No tenia que darle explicaciones.

_-Te la puedes dar aqui. El baño esta en esa puerta. Tu habitación es la de al lado y la mia es esa de all_ _í._

_-Espera, ¿que? No te he elegido como compañero.-_ soné un poco mas enfadado de lo que queria, pero me dio igual.

_-Bueno, para empezar no creo que quiera compartir habitación con un Alfa que piensa que eres un beta y de repente un día te levantes suplicándole que te folle hasta que no puedas andar._ \- una sonrisa prepotente cruzando su cara. Le miré con odio. Capullo.

_-¿Y que? ¿Quieres ser tu al que se lo pida?-_ le dije en tono ácido.

Levanto la mirada sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa.

_-¿Crees que solo por ser un omega me atraes inevitablemente?_

No me esperaba esa respuesta. 

Me dije a mi mismo que eso que sentía no era decepción, era solo alguna estúpida hormona omega. 

_-Como quieras.-_ dije en un susurro.

Ni siquiera le miré y me dirigí directamente a mi nueva habitación. No era gran cosa. Una cama pequeña, sabanas blancas, una ventana y un armario. Abrí el armario y encontré toallas, el uniforme y un sobre color marrón claro. Cogí una toalla y deje el sobre encima de la cama. Me ocuparía de eso luego.

Antes de entrar en el baño le dirigí una mirada a mi compañero de cuarto que estaba cerca de la ventana hablando por teléfono. Desee más que nunca ser un Alfa para poder escuchar lo que decía. _*¿Desde cuando te interesa lo más mínimo de que hable cualquier persona Louis?*_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Le di la razón mientras entraba en el baño. 

Me desvestí sin pensar y me di la ducha mas corta que pueda imaginar. 

Salí con una toalla atada a la cintura y me fui directo a la cocina. Ojos bonitos se había metido en su habitación así que aprovecharía para coger algo de comer. Abrí la nevera y temblé ligeramente por el frió que se metió por mis pies. 

Me agache despacio intentando decidir si era mejor algo de fruta o un sándwich de atún.

Antes de decidirme escuche la puerta de mi compañero cerrarse con fuerza. Di un brinco y me gire mirándole extrañado.

Una imagen nueva de Harry se presento ante mis.

Su ojos eran casi negros, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, casi tanto como sus puños y me miraba con tanta hambre que por un segundo me temblaron las rodillas.

Le sonreí con suficiencia y cogí un plátano que descasaba en un plato en la isla. Pase a su lado lentamente, casi rozando su brazo y entre en mi habitación con una sonrisa.

Su frase de hace veinte minutos me vino a la mente. 

Al parecer por el simple hecho de ser un omega no era suficiente para gustarle, pero si era suficiente para ponerlo cachondo.

  


  


  



	2. Corre

Abrí el sobre con curiosidad y lo voltee encima de mi nueva cama. Después de una ducha y de llamar a Marcus para decirle que todo iba bien, sentía que podría con cualquier cosa.

El contenido del sobre no me sorprendió en parte. Un horario con lo que debíamos hacer todos los días a partir de hoy. Una caja de pastillas supresoras. Un teléfono. No nos dejaban tener ningún tipo de comunicación con el exterior pero en mi caso era necesario tener un botón de pánico. No creía que pasar nada. Pero me sentia mas seguro sabiendo que no estaba solo. Y un contrato que dicta unas normas a seguir y una direcices con sus castigos incluidos. Meti las pastillas debajo del colchón, junto al teléfono y deje el horario en la mesita de noche.

Cogi el contrato y sali en busca de mi compañero de cuarto.

_-¿Esto es necesario?-_ le dije poniendo los papeles entre su cara y el teléfono al que no le quitaba la mirada.

_-Por supuesto que sí. Demasiadas demanda. Que si me hicieron correr hasta vomitar el hígado, que si me rompí diez hueso. Demasiadas demanda.-_ su voz era suave, incluso aburrida. Como cuando le explicas algo por decima vez a alguien.

_-Se porque lo hacen firmar a otros aspirantes, ¿pero a mi? ¿De verdad crees que me quejare de algo exponiendome a un seguimiento cercano de reglas que se incumplen aqui?_

Él sonrió como si viera un pastel y se giró un poco. Cogio un boli que descansaba en la mesa detrás de él y me lo puso en la cara.

_-Firmalo, Louis. -_ su voz tenía cierto matiz de broma, pero me miró con seriedad. Cogi el boli y empece a firmar.

_-¿Y si me pasa algo como omega? Eso no lo pone en el contrato._

_-Louis.-_ dijo en tono cansado. _\- Firma. El. Contrato.-_ su voz esta vez era completamente seria y hubiese jurado que había utilizado una dosis no muy baja de tono de alfa.

Firme el papel sin apartarle la mirada y con cierto odio. Todos era igual. Si quieren algo utilizaban su estúpidos poderes de Alfa. Luego le puse los papeles en la mesa con un golpe y me di la vuelta para alejarme todo lo que podía de él.

Pero me lo impidió tirando de mi brazo con fuerza.

_-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No voy a dejar que te pasa nada. Ni como Omega. Ni como Alfa. Ni como nada. No te va a pasar nada si yo estoy cerca. Nadie va ni siquiera tocarte sin mi permiso, Louis._

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder reaccionar.

Durante un segundo pensé que el espacio entre nosotro se estaba acortado, pero tan pronto como lo pensé, él se apartó de mí.

_-Necesito una ducha.-_ dijo en un susurro y desapareció dentro del baño.

Mire de nuevo el contrato antes de volver a la habitación y tomarme la pastilla que me tocaba. Mire el reloj y vi que quedaban diez minutos para nuestra primera reunión. Salí de la habitación y escuche como Harry estaba en la ducha. Durante un segundo pensé en esperar a que saliera.

Pero la sensación de querer que me besara estaba todavía en mi sistema y la verdad es que no quería hacer una estupidez de ese tamaño el primer dia. Salí mirando todo a mi alrededor. Había tres pasillos en forma de T a partir del ascensor. En cada pasillo había dos puertas enfrentadas y una tercera al fondo.

Mientras caminaba vi como salir de la tercera puerta el aspirante que segun Harry me habia robado la idea en la sala de entrenamientos. Al parecer esa tercera puerta era el baño común, porque el aspirante Malik salió con una toalla en la cintura y con el pelo goteando. Oi como se reía con un tono grave y profundo.

_-Date prisa, Li, vamos a llegar tarde.-_ se giró cuando oyó mi tarjeta desbloquear el ascensor.

_-¡Hey! tú eres Tomlinson ¿no? -_ Le mire evaluando las posibilidades de entrar en el ascensor y irme sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

- _Puedes llamarme Louis.-_ le respondí rindiéndome a mi primer plan de no acercarme a nadie.

_-Encantado, tio, yo soy Zayn. Y este idiota es Liam. ¡Que te des prisa que vamos a llegar tarde! Louis ya esta bajando.-_ camino hacia una de las puertas mientras hablaba.

_-¿Quien mierdas es Louis?.-_ del baño salió un chico alto, moreno y con unos brazos más grandes que mi tronco. Le salude con un asentimiento de cabeza. _-ah, hola, encantado. ¿Nos estas esperando? No puedo creer que Zayn haya hecho un amigo tan rápido._

Antes de que me diera tiempo de responderle y decirle que yo no estaba esperando a nadie, de la habitación volvió a salir Zayn. Solo con la ropa interior y los pantalones del uniforme en la mano.

_-Cállate.-_ dijo sonriendo y empezando a ponerse los pantalones.- _¿Como se supone que voy a entrar aquí? No hacen pantalones para gente con un culo como el mio.-_ salto en el sitio intentando que el pantalón pasará más arriba de los muslos.

_-Deja de quejarte, él ha metido el suyo, así que el tuyo no debería tener ningún problema.-_ me señaló antes de entrar en el cuarto.

¿Como había empezado la conversación para acabar hablando de mi culo?

_-¿Que pasa, ya es de dia?-_ otro chico salió de una de las puertas que tenía a mi derecha. Por dios, ¿como a pasado esta gente las primeras pruebas?

El chico de la puerta terminó de salir y lo reconocí como el aspirante Barakat. Iba completamente desnudo.

_-¡Alex, despierta, la gente se va sin nosotros!-_ entró otra vez corriendo, dejándome con la imagen de su culo desnudo corriendo grabada para siempre en mi mente.

_-¿Nos acompañais?.-_ un Zayn ya vestido con el uniforme y el pelo seco se acercó seguido por Liam.

_-¿Nos?-_ le pregunté extrañado

_-Claro, os enseñaré dónde está el comedor-_ me gire más rápido de lo que pretendía al oír la voz de Harry detrás de mí.

_*¿Cuando había llegado?*_

Mierda. Estaba perdiendo facultades.

Los seguí sin decir nada y ni intente apartar la mano que Harry dejó en mi baja espalda. Ya lo habia dejado muy claro antes. No dejaria que nadie me tocara sin su permiso. En un principio me parecio incomodo pensar en un Alfa siendo tan posesivo, pero viniendo de ojos bonitos, solo me hacia sentir un poco más seguro.

_-¿Con ganas de empezar mañana, chicos?.-_ Harry entró en el ascensor seguidos por nuestro dos nuevos acompañantes.

_-Con ganas de acabar con esto.-_ soltó Zayn.

_-Esa no es la actitud.-_ le regaño Liam empujandole con el codo.

No se si era solo yo, pero notaba cierta energía extraña entre esos dos. Era como si estaban demasiado cerca. ¿No se suponía que los Alfas eran animales que meaban su territorio cada segundo de su vida? La pareja que tenía delante parecía más bien novios o por lo menos mas que amigos. La mano de Liam se enrollaba posesivamente en la cintura de Zayn, que siendo más bajito parecía un Omega con su Alfa.

Salimos de ascensor y no encontramos a mas gente. Las columnas, que estaban en fila, le daba un aspecto más profundo, que en conjunto con las paredes de cristal daba un ambiente diáfano, abierto.

_-Muy bien chicos, acercaros un momento.-_ caminó hacia adelante. _\- ahora vamos a ir al comedor, después de cenar os daremos una serie de explicaciones y luego será vuestra primera prueba._

Oí murmullos de sorpresa. Esta misma noche sería nuestra primera prueba. Bueno, no esperaba que nos lo pusieran fácil, así que hacer una prueba en plena noche no era nada del otro mundo. Esperamos cinco minutos a que bajaran los demás y no encaminamos hacia el norte.

Puede ver, otra vez, como los demás Alfas tenía cierta disposición a juntarse con ciertos compañeros en particular. Solo eran otras tres parejas.

Dos betas, Quinn y Fuentes, estaban un poco apartados del grupo y se reían en voz alta. La mano de Quinn se enrollaba en el brazo de su compañero y tiraba de él. Un poco más a la izquierda, no muy alejados, su hermano Mike dejaba que otro aspirante, Perry, le pasara la manos por los hombros. Y por lo que pude llegar a ver, le susurraba algo al oído. La tercera pareja me resulto un poco más raro, a diferencia de las otras dos, formada solo por Alfas, esta estaba formado por el Alfa que me había hablado en el ascensor, Carlile y un beta llamado Ashby.

_-No se porque te sorprende tanto. ¿Nunca habías visto una pareja de Alfas?-_ su mano volvía a estar en mi cintura.

_-No. La verdad es que siempre pensé que erais animales en busca de un omega al que dejar embarazado-_ le respondí bajando un poco la voz.

Su risa me pilló por sorpresa. Me gire un poco para ver esos hoyuelos malditamente sexys.

_-¿Tu padre era un animal?¿Tus hermanos? ¿Tus amigos del instituto?-_ él pareció extrañado pero no perdió la sonrisa.

_-Mi padre nos dejo cuando tenia dos años, no tengo hermanos y fui a un colegio de omegas._

Esta vez sí desapareció su sonrisa. Me miró durante unos segundos y luego solo siguió caminando.

De repente me sentí raro. Nunca le había contando a nadie algo de mi vida tan rápido. *¿Que me pasa con este chico?* pensé mordiendome la mejilla por dentro _*No me he sentido atraído por nadie hasta ahora, por favor, destino, Dios, Madre Naturaleza, no me hagas enamorarme ahora. No tengo tiempo. Por favor. Solo no*_

La llegada al comedor cortaron mis plegarias. El grupo B ya estaba allí, comiendo y gritándose unos a otros entre risas.

_-Vuelvo en un rato.-_ la voz de Harry volvió a sonar demasiado cerca de mi cuello. Asentí con la cabeza sin saber muy bien porque tenía que darme explicaciones de cuando se iba.

Me uni al grupo de Zayn y Liam, que rapidamente se sento en un mesa cercana. Di una mirada al comedor y no pude evitar sentir que volvía al instituto. Había dos filas largas de cuatro mesas cada una. En paralelo a la entrada estaba la cocina. Todo era blanco y plata. El grupo se separa en grupos más pequeños que cogian una mesa como su "territorio". En mi territorio había unas diez personas. Entre las que estaban Zayn y Liam, pero también Carlile, Ashby, Barakat y su compañero de cuarto que al parecer se llamaba Alex. Más al fondo había dos de los aspirantes que no conocía, Sykes y Franceschi. A su lado un beta pequeño que si no recordaba mal se apellidaba Elmakias.

_-Así que tu eres el nuevo juguete de Harry ¿no? Te deseo suerte.-_ el aspirante Sykes se dirigió a mí desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Le miré sin mover ni un músculo. ¿Había oído bien?

_-¿De qué coño hablas Oli?-_ otro aspirante le preguntó por mi. Le di las gracias mentalmente. No confiaba en mi voz en ese momento.

_-Tio, todo el mundo lo sabe. Seis meses aquí es mucho tiempo para un Alfa, sobre todo de nuestra edad. Hay que buscar juguetes con los que distraerse.-_ una sonrisa demasiado prepotente cruzó su cara.

_-Callate, Oli. No es tu problema.-_ esta vez le habló el aspirante Franceschi.

_-Como quieras, pero todos sabéis que es la verdad.-_ se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

_-Y por eso has elegido a Josh para ayudarte ¿no? Por lo que he oído sus omegas no puede caminar durante una semana por lo menos.-_ le gritó Carlisle que esta a mi lado. Vi como se ponia rojo y le dirigía una mirada de odio a mi compañero.

_-Por favor, no habléis de mi pene en la cena niños. Por cierto, soy Josh. Encantado y todo eso.-_ todos se rieron y siguieron con sus cosas.

Mientras yo solo podía pensar en la insinuación nada sutil de ese tal "Oli" a que no era el primer "juguete" de ojos bonitos. No se que me molestaba más. Que Harry fuera imbécil o que me importara tanto.

- _Siento que tengo que decírtelo. Alejate de Oli. De verdad. Es un francotirador psicópata.-_ Carlisle me dirigió una mirada preocupada mientras hablaba en voz baja. _\- Soy Austin, por cierto. Y este es Alan, "mi juguete".-_ dijo haciendo grandes comillas con los dedos. El chico pelirojo le dio un puñetazo en el pecho y puso los ojos en blanco.  


_-Gracias por el aviso Austin, pero no pensaba hacerle nada. Me da igual lo que piensen el noventa de las personas en esta habitación.-_ no lo dije esperando una carcajada.

_-Me caes bien, pequeño.-_ se rió un poco más mientras acomodaba a Alan encima de su piernas. Al parecer el pequeño pelirrojo le había dado ganas de estar encima de él.

_-Por favor, no aquí. No en la cena.-_ Liam le dijo mirándolo de lado mientras hablaba con Zayn en susurros. Alan había empezado a besar a Austin, y si no fuera porque estaba tomando unos supresores para dinosaurios, podría decir que me estaban haciendo sentir húmedo.

Austin lo separó con delicadeza y le enseñó el dedo del medio a Liam. Asi que asi seria de ahora en adelante. Alfas con Aflas, o con Betas. Tenía bastantes preguntas sobre el tema y eso me hacía sentir un crío. ¿Exactamente que me habían enseñado en esa mierda de colegio?

_-Muy bien chicos, empieza la fiesta. Todos en pie. Grupo A con el señor Moyer. Grupo B conmigo._

Mire extrañado a mi alrededor. Pensé que Harry era el jefe del grupo A. ¿Porque nos ponían de repente con Tim? Camine hacia mi nuevo cabeza de equipo y espere a que nos dijera las órdenes. Tenía en la mano unas mochilas, no más grandes que la palma de la mano. Cuando estaba a diez pasos del grupo sentí como una mano se enredaba en mi brazo y me tiraba con fuerza hacia un lado.

Mire a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Era difícil, pero su agarre me hacía daño.

_-Hacia el Este.-_ me miro a lo ojos, con un cierto brillo de angustia.

_-¿Que coñ...?-_ susurre. Pero no me dio tiempo a acabar. Antes de darme cuenta, me había soltado y se había ido con su grupo, que se dirigía hacia la salida con prisa.

_-Y eso es todo chicos, va a ser algo rápido. Un par de vueltas al parques, midiendo la velocidad y agilidad. No es difícil para ser sinceros. Venga, corriendo a las habitaciones. En la entrada en dos minutos._

No lo pensé y seguí al grupo aunque no tuviese ni idea de lo que había dicho. De repente me sentía verdaderamente enfadado con Harry por distraerme, ahora tendría que preguntarle a alguien y confiar que me dijera la verdad. ¿Que coño le pasa? ¿Y qué significa "Hacia el Este"?

Cuando llegamos a la habitaciones no tuve que preguntar muchos. Los chicos salían con la chaqueta para el frío del uniforme reglamentario y una botella de agua que metió apresuradamente en el bolso. Corrí a por lo que necesitaba y volví al ascensor antes del último aspirante. Barakat. Para variar.

Al llegar a la entrada nos esperaban con cuatro camionetas negras. Por el camino hacia donde quiera que nos llevaran la gente no hablo mucho. No sabría decir porqué, pero de repente se formó una nube de seriedad que hasta me costó creerlo después de haberlos visto en la cena.  
  
  


Mire distraído el bolso. Ya había pasado casi una hora y no parecía que llegaramos. Como ninguno de mis compañeros parecía preocupado, yo simplemente me relaje y espere.

Hacía ya casi veinte minutos que habíamos entrado en un parque y ahora íbamos por un camino poco transitado a juzgar por los baches. La noche no contaba ni con una triste brizna de luna. Las estrellas tenía todo el protagonismo, sin iluminar demasiado sin embargo. Y por fin nos paramos.

_-Muy bien chicos, a bajo. Hemos llegado.-_ Tim se apresuró a salir con su carpeta. Vi que los demás coches estaban aparcado en fila detrás del nuestro y un grupo pequeño ya se había arremolinado en el capó de uno de los coches mientras miraban un mapa que Harry señalaba sin parar.

Hicimos lo mismo pero con Tim. No explicó en menos de diez minutos que estábamos en un parque protegido y que correriamos un recorrido de 10 km, además nos dio un tiempo y que pasaria si llegabamos un segundo tarde.

_-¿Entendido?-_ grito al grupo- _Perfecto, ahora poneos en posición. ¡Harry! Todo listo, cuando digas._

Después de saltar un par de veces y correr en sitio, mire a Harry en espera de la señal. Saque de mi mente cualquier cosa que no fuera correr. Correr. Correr.

_-¡Recordad chicos, en quince minutos os quiero aquí! Preparado, listos.-_ respire hondo. _\- ¡YA!_

Mi pies fueron solos. Vi un par de aspirantes a los lados y dibuje el recorrido en mi mente. No llevábamos ni un minuto cuando empecé a oír voces y risas. Al parecer era una prueba estupida. Y no podia estar mas deacuerdo. Estaba seguro que todos hacíamos el doble solo para entrenar los días de lluvia. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya llevábamos más de la mitad del camino.

Se oían las respiraciones, las pisadas fuertes de veinticuatro personas, los susurros. Las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto más fuerte que nunca. Incluso mi olfato se agudizó. Podía oler un arroyo a doscientos metros, las hormonas alfas que colapsaron el aire, el suave aroma del ambiente que avisa que va a llover. Hoy iba a dormir bien. Treinta y cinco kilómetros corriendo iban a dejar a mi sistema en coma, con o sin pastillas.

El principio del camino se acercaba y ibamos tan bien de tiempo que deje de presionar a mis pobres músculos y aminore el paso. Pero el descanso no duró mucho.

-¿Pero qué cojones...?- la voz de el aspirante Hood me llegó amortiguada.

Acelere de nuevo, esperando un atacante, un accidente, cualquier cosa. Pero no había nada. Literalmente. La camionetas no estaban. Ni Harry. Ni Tim.

_-¿Es una broma?-_ susurró a mi lado Alan.

_-No, es una prueba más.-_ le respondió Austin. Asentí con la cabeza y respire profundo. Al parecer me tocaba seguir corriendo. Había sido un viaje en coche de una hora más o menos, la vuelta sería el doble. O el triple si no había alguien el grupo que hubiese prestado especial atención al camino.

_-Dime que es una broma.-_ repitió Alan.

_-Vamos, no es tan grave.-_ dije en voz baja buscando la huella de los neumáticos.

Levanté la vista de un tiron cuando escuche un gruñido grave demasiado cerca.

Austin estaba a tres pasos de mi, con los ojos negros, la mandíbula apretada y en posición de ataque. Y me miraba fijamente.

_-No me jodas...-_ susurre retrocediendo.

Junte todos los puntos en mi cabeza. A diferencia de los omegas, el ejercicio físico no retrasaba el celo de los Alfas. Lo acelera. Al parecer la biología de un alfa estaba preparada para entrar en celo si ponía bajo presión física a su cuerpo.

_-Eso es justamente lo que pienso hacer, princesa.-_ sus ojos era casi enteramente animales.

¿Me acaba de llamar princesa?

Mire a mi alrededor buscando un vía rápida de escape y me di cuenta por primera vez que del grupo quedaban menos de diez personas. La demás o bien había huido después de darse cuenta que había un Alfa en celo o simplemente quería volver al campamento a dormir cuanto antes.

_-Vamos Austin, escuchame. Yo puedo ayudarte. Mirame.-_ Alan estaba casi literalmente colgado del brazo de Austin, pero era tan pequeño que resultaba hasta gracioso.

_-¿No ves lo perfecto que es? Quiero dejarlo embarazado. Quiero que mis hijos tengan su ojos. Quiero hacerle gritar mi nombre._

Ahora si que estaba asustado. ¿Como mierdas se había enterado?

_-De que mierdas hablas, Austin, es un jodido beta. Nada de hijos. Y más importante el no quiere, maldita sea, ¿que va a hacer? ¿violarlo?-_ le gritó

_-Si hace falta. No te preocupes, no tardará en pedir más. Solo quiero ver esa boca chupandome hasta que no pueda respirar._

Di otros dos pasos hacia atrás y sentí que podía caerme en cualquier momento. No quise admitirlo, pero las rodillas se sentían demasiado débiles.

_-Austin, por favor, solo mirame. No puedes hacer esto._

_-Quiero marcarle tanto que no vuelva a oler a omega nunca mas.-_ su voz sonaba como un gruñido distorsionado.

_-¡QUE PARES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ AUSTIN! ¿¡QUIERES HACERLE LO MISMO QUE LE HICIERON A PHIL?!-_ ese grito debió escucharse en el campamento. Y pareció funcionar, porque él se giró de repente y le miró con su tono marrón canela de vuelta a su mirada, pestañeando como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño.

_-No.-_ susurro en un tono casi asustado. _\- No. Claro que no.-_ se giró hacia mí. _\- Lo siento. Lo siento. Dios, lo siento._

Se paso una mano por la cara y retrocedió hacia Alan.

_-N..No pasa nada.-_ intente no tartamudear, pero de repente me sentia debil. Las pastillas podrían cambiar mis hormonas y parte de mi exterior, pero no podían cambiar la sensación de un alfa de casi dos metros diciendo que te va a violar.

_-Vete, Louis, yo me ocupo. -_ Alan tiró de su compañero, que volvía a tener los ojos negros. No me lo pensé dos veces. Me di la vuelta y camine a paso apresurado por donde las pisadas del neumático estaban pas profundas. Antes de alejarme del todo vi a Oli mirando la escena con una sonrisa en la cara. No apartó los ojos de mi hasta que los árboles se lo impidieron.  


_*Es solo un alfa descontrolado por su celo. Nadie va a escuchar su desvarios*_ pensé rápidamente. No sabia que era un omega. Solo tenia ese aspecto en su cabeza llena de hormonas.

Deje ese tema estancado al final de mi mene y vinieron a mi mente dos frase como un flash.

La primera era clara y me hizo desear no tener que estar en este maldito bosque tan lejos de mi boton de panico. "Alejate de Oli, es un francotirador psicópata" No dejaban llevar armas ¿no? De repente sentí un calor en mi nuca. Podria estar detras de mi ahora mismo. Apuntandome. Me oblige a centrarme y dejar el pánico para cuando fuera necesario.

Y me centre en la otra frase que apareció en mi mente como por arte de magia. "Hacia el Este"

Saber que me había ayudado incluso cuando no estaba conmigo hizo que sintiera una ola de calor invadirme. A quién quería engañar, con o sin droga Harry era un Alfa jodidamente sexy y yo era un omega.

Corrí al oír el sonido de un coche. Mis pies tocaron asfalto y unos faros me cegaron durante un pestañeo.

_-¡Chico! ¿Estas bien? Casi me da un infarto. ¿Se puede saber porque correteas por el bosque a estas horas?-_ un señor de unos ochenta años se bajó de un coche que se acercaba bastante al adjetivo de ancestral.

_-Lo...lo siento.-_ si volvía a tartamudear, prometo pegarme un tiro.

_-Espera, tu eres uno de los soldados que entrenan a unos kilometros de aqui. ¿Qué haces tan lejos, chico? ¿Te has perdido?_

Negué con la cabeza y respire hondo antes de volver a hablar.

_-No, señor, la verdad es que esto es parte de una prueba. Nos han dejado aquí. -_ me acerque a él y pude notar en el olor que era un beta.

_-Ya veo, ya veo.- murmuro- ¿y está permitido que un anciano le ayude?-_ una sonrisilla se formó en la comisura arrugada de sus labios.

_-No tengo esa informacion, pero estoy dispuesto a saltarme unas cuantas reglas por alejarme de aquí lo antes posible._

_-Nada más que decir, chico, sube antes de que alguien más se entere de los viajes gratis._

Se presentó y después de media hora de viaje ya me sabia la historia de tres generaciones. Me había preguntado el nombre unas cincuentas veces. Y me había enseñado una marca que le había dejado un alfa en la guerra de Vietnam.

_-Bueno, chico, te dejo aquí. Se que sabrás cómo llegar. Si me acerco más me temo que alguno de los dos se va a meter en un problema.-_ me reí por dentro. Se le podría haber olvidado mi nombre después de repetirlo cien veces, pero su instinto de soldado seguía intacto.

_-Gracias, señor Lee. No se como devolverle el favor. Puedo pedirle a alguien que le acompañe-_ me daba cierta pena dejarle sin más. Vivía a más de una hora de alli y ahora volvería solo por esas carreteras de dudosa seguridad.

_-Nada, chico, olvídalo. No se llega a esta edad por tonto-_ me guiño un ojo divertido _\- y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme señor Lee. Soy Stan. Hasta que Sophia no me de bisnietos soy Stan._

Me reí mientras me despedía con la mano. Hasta que no lo perdí de vista no seguí mi camino. Estaba como a cinco minutos del campamento y según mis cálculo, si no hubiera ido en coche, me faltaba media hora para llegar. Camine sin prisa observando el lugar con cuidado y buscando cualquier indicio de que alguien también haya decidido coger un taxi. Después de una rápida expedición decidido sentarme en una roca cercana. Estar de pie no iba a hacer que el tiempo fuese más deprisa.

Deje que el cajón que había cerrado al empezar la prueba se abriera y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Me preocupaba que podría llegar a sentir por Harry, y estaba una de las primeras cosas de mi lista de vital importancia, pero el puesto número uno siempre será mi misión. A pesar de que solo llevaba aquí un dia, tenia que ponerme las pilas.

Según lo que sabía hasta ahora, la información que necesitaba estaba en el edificio de la enfermería y secretaria. Llegar, entrar y buscar lo que quería no me iba a ocupar ni quince minutos, pero incluso ese tiempo era demasiado. Había pensado utilizar como excusa algo que tenga que ver con ser omega. Al saberlo Harry podría cubrirme sin saberlo. Pero no se me había ocurrido nada.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que mi celo empezaba en tres días y por lo que había visto no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda. Eso era bueno, por una parte. Solo tenía que internarme en el bosque y allí nadie me oiría u olerías. Pero pasar un celo solo, en un bosque desconocido, rodeado de Alfas, era la decisión más estúpida que podía tomar.

Bueno, la segunda decisión estúpida que podía tomar. La primera siempre va a ser haberme metido en esto. Aunque no me arrepentía. Era un plan estúpido. Seguramente me mataran después de encontrar a la persona que quería encontrar. Y lo más probable es que matara a mucha gente. Pero valdría la pena.

Siempre la valdria.

Escuche una rama romperse y me puse en pie de un salto.

_-Jack, no creo que sea por ese camino. Maldita sea, estoy seguro de haber visto esa roca antes._

_-Sigue moviendo ese culo escuálido. Se lo que estoy haciendo._

Antes de darme tiempo a correr, ante mi aparecieron dos de los aspirantes que me hacían preguntarme fuertemente como había conseguido llegar hasta aquí. A uno de ellos ya lo había visto desnudo.

_-Mierda, Jack, voy a follarte tan fuerte esta noche que mañana vas a ir en mulet..._ -no pude evitar reírme.

_-Tu eres Louis ¿no?-_ asentí con una carcajada queriendo salir de mi.

_-Somos Jack y Alex, lo siento por mi compañero. Es un jodido salido. -_ le dio un empujón que casi lo tira al suelo.

_-No pasa nada. Aunque si lo necesitas, se donde puedo encontrar unas muletas.-_ y la carcajada salió.

Alex se dobló de la risa y caminó hacia mí.

_-Joder, eres mi nueva persona favorita en el mundo._

Nos seguimos riendo hasta escuchamos pasos. Nos apresuramos hacia el campamento. Yo solo los seguía. Me daba igual llegar primero o último. Con tal de que nadie se enterara de que muy posiblemente había hecho trampas.

Pero al parecer llegamos los primero.

En la entrada nos esperaba Harry, con los brazos cruzado y recostado de una de las paredes de cristal. Mierda. ¿Tenía que verse tan sexy solo respirando?

_-Bueno, al parecer tenemos unos ganadores. Enhorabuena chicos, ¿que tal la noche?-_ dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Jack soltó unos doce improperios seguidos sin respirar y luego se rió. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

_-Te juro por dios que mañana me vais a ver llorar. Me duelen hasta los huesos.-_ se quejo Alex.

_*Pero en serio, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta aquí?*_

_-Estáis de suerte. A los ganadores se les da tres horas más de sueño durante una semana o tres días más de libertad después del fin de semana.-_ la última parte la dijo mirándome fijamente.

Y todo encajo en mi cabeza. Me había ayudado porque por alguna razón que todavía no sabía, se había enterado de mi celo. Y me estaba intentando ayudar a ganar para que tuviera más días libres después para descansar.

El calor que me invadió fue tres veces peor que el anterior. Baje la cabeza incapaz de esconder la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi cara. Si antes dudaba de que podría llegar a sentir algo por él, ahora estaba seguro. Pero sentir algo por una persona no era lo mismo que enamorarse. Mucho menos anudarse y dejar que te marque.

Era solo un sentimiento.

Por ahora muy pequeño y con ganas de crecer.

Pero tenía tanto poder que no pude evitar sentir un miedo irracional crecer en mi pecho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	3. Roto

**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo explicito. Si no te gusta, vuelve por donde has venido.**

**A. xx**

 

**\-----------------------------------------**

 

 

**Louis POV**

_-Así que, por favor, no entres. -_ mi voz seguía sonando firme, pero no me fiaba de que fuera así durante mucho tiempo.

Me levanté con el dolor de cabeza característico que me avisaba de la llegada en pocas horas de mi calor. El día anterior habíamos tenido una prueba de tiro. Habíamos estado una vez en el bosque.

Corriendo, disparando y corriendo un poco más. Nada más llegar al campamento habíamos comido en diez minutos y nos habían llevado a una competición de lucha. Tres alfas y un beta había acabado en el hospital. La parte buena es que me había tocado con el aspirante Oli y para mi entera satisfacción, le había quitado un diente de una patada. Estaba agotado, me dolía todo y ahora, además, iba a entrar en celo.

 _-Louis, entiendo que no me quieras cerca, pero por favor no cierres la puerta. Puede pasarte algo y no hay nadie cerca que pueda abrir esa maldita puerta. Confía en mí, no voy a entrar, se controlarme. -_ suspire pasándome una mano por los ojos.

_-No es que no confié en ti. Es que de verdad no quiero ser un problema. Mejor cierro la puerta con llave. Así ni si quiera piensas en ello, no te tengo que preocupar más._

_-Qué más da lo que me preocupa, Louis ...-_ no le deje acabar.

 _-Me tengo que ir Harry, intenta salir de aquí antes de una hora, de verdad que no quiero ser un problema para ti. -_ jadee al sentir el tirón en mi bajo vientre.

Me giré sin esperar una respuesta y me metí en mi habitación. Caí de rodillas y me mordí dos dedos para no gritar. El dolor era insoportable. Empezaba como un pinchazo en el vientre, que aumentaba poco a poco hasta hacerme perder el sentido. Tenía que cerrar la puerta antes de que el dolor me cegara. Busque la llave en el armario, en la cama y en el cajón. La vi en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Mientras tanto, el dolor subió un nivel. Las primeras lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Cuando la puerta estaba cerrada, me tiré sobre la cama y esperé.

Como siempre hacía.

Espere a desmayarme. Me daba igual si era por el dolor. Por el cansancio. O por lo que fuera. Ya ni intentaba calmar la erección palpitante que se escondía en mis pantalones. O el vacío profundo que atenazaba mis entrañas. Solo espere. El dolor volvió subiendo un poco más.

Me retorcí gimiendo en voz baja. Sabía que Harry no podía oírlo, pero mi cerebro aún no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ruido. En mi casa tenía vecinos, que a la mínima se quejaban de un omega apareándose.

Un espasmo me atravesó, tirándome de la cama. El dolor del golpe ni siquiera fue registrado por mi cerebro, que estaba casi en shock por el dolor interno. No veía nada. No sentía nada. No oía nada. Solo existía el dolor. Me arrastré hacia la ventana buscando un poco de aire, estaba cerca del armario y me di cuenta de que lo había roto cuando buscaba la llave.

No me dio tiempo a preocuparme. Otra oleada de dolor me atravesó. Y esta vez no pude contener el grito que salió de mí. Intenté respirar, pero solo hacía que doliera más. Intenté moverme, pero cada músculo pedía que simplemente dejara de intentarlo. Me abrace a mis rodillas y deje que las lágrimas siguieran su caminos por mi cara.

_"Y si simplemente acabas con tu vida. El ya no está. Tu eres un omega roto y sucio que nadie querrá. Acaba con esto. Libra al mundo de un omega patético más."_

Deje que un sollozo me atravesara. Esta era la peor parte. Esa voz. Esa voz que me perseguía y me decía todo lo que ya sabía. Todo lo que todo el mundo sabía, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

_"Patético. ¿Qué hubiera pensado él? No hubiera podido ni mirarte. Tirado como una puta. Usado y sucio. Él tuvo que morir para que despertaras y ¿así se lo agradeces? Llorando como un desecho. ¿Porque no te mueres ya? Nadie va a echarte de menos. Mamá te odia. Lotti te odia. Incluso tú te odias."_

Grité otra vez. Intentando que mi voz sonara más fuerte que esa voz en mi cabeza. Pero no funcionó. Siguió y siguió durante horas. ¿Qué pasa si tiene razón? ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente utilizaba el arma para algo útil de una vez por todas?

Mire hacia el colchón. Solo estaba a unos pasos. La gente diría que fue por la presión. Otro aspirante que no aguanta el entrenamiento. No sería gran cosa.

Me empecé a arrastrar hacia la cama, pero otra ola de dolor me atravesó. No recuerdo si grite o no, solo recuerdo que ya no recuerdo nada más.

**Harry POV**

- _Sí, señora. No se preocupe, su hijo está a salvo aquí. Por favor, tiene que dejar de llamar. -_ intente que mi tono no sonara muy cansado.

_-No lo entiende, solo tiene diecinueve años, es demasiado joven. Todo esto fue idea de su padre. Cuando tenía diez años..._

Deje de escuchar, apartando el móvil de mi oreja. Me rasque el ojo cansado. Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que la madre de uno de los aspirantes me llamaba. ¿Es que esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacerle a su hijos si alguien se enteraba que su madre llamaba para saber cómo estaba?

Justo cuando estaba acercando otra vez el auricular a mi oreja oí un golpe fuerte al otro lado de la pared. Era la habitación de Louis.

Apreté los puños con fuerza intentando resistir el impulso de levantarme. Me repetí mil veces todas la razones que me había dado el pequeño omega para alejarlo de mí mientras pasaba su celo. Porque lo habíamos hablado. Y en general la única orden había sido que no debía cruzar esa puerta por nada del mundo.

Aunque el olor del omega estuviera en cada partícula del aire.

Aunque su alfa le estuviera suplicando que acabará con el sufrimiento de esa pequeña criatura.

Aunque su cerebro no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez imágenes de su piel morena cubierta de sudor, retorciéndose, pidiendo más, siendo perforada por sus dientes, gritando su nombre.

 _\- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? -_ escuche la voz lejana de la mujer al teléfono y no lo soporte más.

Le colgué sin decir nada. Me levanté de un salto y entré en el baño sin ni siquiera encender la luz. Abrí el agua fría y me metí dentro. Con ropa. Deje que el agua me empapara y calmara mi tembloroso cuerpo. Cuando sentí que podía respirar de nuevo, empecé a quitarme la ropa.

Si ya estaba ahí, me daría una ducha y saldría a caminar, correr, entrenar o cualquier cosa que me alejara de la tentación. Salí casi media hora después rezando porque Louis se haya quedado dormido del agotamiento.

Pero mis rezos no fueron escuchados.

Cuando puse un pie en la cocina escuché un alarido que me erizó hasta el último pelo del cuerpo. Me quede helado. Con un brazo estirado hacia la puerta de la nevera. Intentando entender. Era imposible que ese fuera Louis. La habitación estaba insonorizada.

Pero había sido él.

Estaba seguro.

*¿Qué clase de dolor hace gritar así a una persona? *

Había oído lo que hace el celo a los omegas y según lo que sabía, solo los convierte en máquinas del sexo, suplicantes y resbaladizas. Sabía que tenía que soportar cierto dolor. Pero era un dolor de necesidad, de sentirse vacío sin su alfa, era biológicamente soportable. Ese grito había sido de alguien sufriendo como si lo estuvieran cortando por la mitad.

Absolutamente todas las células de mi cuerpo me suplicaban que entrara a salvar al omega que pedía auxilio. Pero no podía fallarle de esta manera. Louis confiaba en mí. Abrí la nevera de un tirón y saqué una botella de agua helada. Me la bebí de un trago y sentí cómo mi organismo bajaba dos o tres grados.

Y otro alarido cruzó el aire. Gruñí bajo y apreté la botella de plástico hasta convertirla en una bola.

 _-A la mierda... -_ dije en voz baja. Crucé el salón en dos pasos y estuve delante de la puerta de Louis antes de pensar en nada más. La empujé, pero se resistió.

_"No es que no confié en ti. Es que de verdad no quiero ser un problema. Mejor cierro la puerta con llave. Así no te tienes que preocupar."_

Recordó su voz suave diciéndolo. Incluso antes de pasar por ese dolor insoportable intentaba protegerlo. Al fondo de su cabeza, un Harry cuerdo, se rio. ¿Creía que una puerta de madera iba a pararle? Di un paso atrás y de un solo golpe abrí la puerta de una patada. Un olor fuerte me golpeo haciendo que mi lobo gruñera desesperado.

No era dulce, suave y cálido lo que hizo que mi lobo sobre pusiera su cordura, era el olor sólido y agonizante de un omega sufriendo.

Era la mezcla de los olores que caracterizan el miedo y la tristeza. Olía tan fuerte a dolor, que mi lobo hizo más fuerte todos mis sentidos, para que encontrara la fuente de ese dolor y la hiciera pedazos.

Pero no vi nada. Una lámpara rota en el suelo, la cama desecha completamente, las puertas del armario abiertas y medio rotas. Un desastre con todas las letras.

Tuve que entrar y fijarme más detenidamente para ver la pequeña criatura que descansaba en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación. Sus piernas estaban casi pegadas a su pecho, sus brazos estaban flácidos y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Suaves quejidos se escapaban de sus labios junto a alguna que otra palabra que no lograba entender. Me acerque con cuidado. Se veía tan débil, tan destrozado.

Tan roto.

Cuando estaba agachado a su lado pude notar que un río de lágrimas se extendía por su cara. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos miraban al infinito con un toque cansada.

 _-Louis...-_ intente hablar, pero mi voz salió demasiado baja y grave. Me aclaré la garganta intentando no asustarlo, pero cuando pareció notar mi presencia su reacción casi me hace pedir ayuda.

Se alejó de mí como si viera fuego y acabó en una esquina. Su mirada era de puro terror. Y si fuera posible, temblaba el doble.

 _-No, no, Louis, escúchame, soy yo, Harry. No voy a hacerte daño. -_ estire una mano hacia él, con miedo de su reacción. Él me miró todavía aterrorizado pero su cuerpo le traicionó. Su espalda se arqueo al sentir a un alfa cerca y sus ojos temblaron.

 _-No.. no..quiero..no me veas..soy un..no soy nada..aléjate.por favor no me veas así.-_ su voz era un susurro ronco. Temblaba tanto que sentía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

Respire hondo intentando tranquilizarme. Intentando pensar. Me estaba suplicando que me fuera. Estaba en su derecho. No eramos nada.

Espera.

Su olor.

Había cambiado.

Era más dulce, más suave. Olía a caramelo. A un dia en la playa. A sol. El olor a dolor había disminuido. No tanto como para calmar a mi lobo, pero si lo suficiente para poder notar su olor natural. Él no quería que lo viera así porque creía que era débil, su cerebro aún funcionaba.

Pero su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa. Su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente un alfa.

¿Pero porque le dolía tanto? Me olvide de la pregunta y hasta de mi nombre cuando su pequeño cuerpo omega sufrió un espasmo demasiado fuerte haciéndolo caer de nuevo en una posición muerta. Un grito volvió a hacerme temblar. Me levanté de un salto y cerré la puerta.

Eso seguramente se ha oído en todo el edificio. Mierda. Tendría que explicar eso mañana, pero por ahora solo podía pensar en Louis.

Me agache de nuevo a su lado y pase un brazo por su cintura para enderezarlo. Su olor volvió a ser dulce y fuerte. Apreté los dientes y pasé otro brazo por debajo de sus piernas. Pesaba tan poco. Quite las sabanas de una patada y lo deje con cuidado sobre la cama. Otra ola de dolor lo atravesó, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara tanto que creí que se rompería por la mitad.

_*Dios santo, ¿qué hago? No puedo simplemente violarlo*_

Una voz lejana sonó en mi cabeza. Mi madre explicándome como cuidar de un omega. Sonaba tan lejano que tuve que concentrarme. _"Están vacíos. Sus cuerpos solo necesitan un alfa. Sentirse seguros. Incluso tu olor de alfa los va a calmar. Si no te ves con fuerzas de llegar hasta el final, solo busca otra manera de hacerlos sentir lleno. Acércate todo lo que puedas a él. Hazle sentir seguro"_

Louis volvió a murmurar cosas como "vete" y "por favor" unas mil veces, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión.

Me puse sobre él con una rodilla a cada lado y empecé a quitarle la ropa. Su camisa estaba empapada. La tiré lejos junto a los pantalones y a su ropa interior que olía tanto a él que casi pierdo el sentido. La realidad supero a mi imaginación. Su cuerpo era como un sueño borroso del omega perfecto. Su piel era morena, firme. Sus músculos marcaban cada parte de su pecho y sus piernas habían nacido para ser besadas, mordidas.

Cerré los ojos recordando porque estaba ahí. No iba a marcarlo, pero estaba seguro de que esos muslos se iban a llevar más de una mordida.

 _-Louis, necesito que me escuches. -_ cogí su cara entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme. - v _oy a hacer que deje de doler, pequeño, pero necesito que te calmes. Necesitas respirar. -_ Mis labios estaban a centímetros de los suyos y podía notar su respiración demasiado superficial. Se iba a ahogar.

 _-Lou. -_ no estaba funcionando. Cada vez estaba más pálido. _\- Lou, lo siento, tengo que hacerlo, lo siento._

Era lo único que se me ocurría. Rece para que no me odiara demasiado. Respire hondo, dejando que me llenara el olor a omega. Sentí como mi alfa tomaba el control.

 _ **-Louis. Respira. Ahora. -**_ sabía por otros omegas con los que había utilizado mi voz de alfa que a ninguno le había gustado. Y lo entendía. A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien pudiera mandarme a hacer cualquier cosa solo utilizando su poder biológico.

Por eso casi pierdo el control cuando sentí al pequeño omega debajo de mi arquearse y gemir en voz alta mientras se corría sobre su pecho y mi camisa. Durante un segundo sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco y sus pequeñas manos me apretaban los brazos con fuerza.

Mi alfa se retorció ante la imagen de un omega corriéndose delante de sus ojos. Quería marcarlo con tantas fuerzas. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de pensar después de calmar su celo. Abrió los ojos pestañeando mil veces por segundo. Parecía más calmado y su cuerpo por fin había dejado de temblar frenéticamente.

 _-Lo..siento.._ -su voz sonaba ronca. Sexy. Maldita sea.

 _\- ¿Me estas pidiendo perdón por sufrir de esta manera? ¿O por ser exageradamente sexy cuando te corres? -_ mi mano vagaba sin rumbo por su cuello y su mejilla. Era tan perfecto.

 _-Pue..do...puedo seguir solo..yo..no sé qué me ha pasado. -_ miro hacia abajo y sus mejillas se llenaron de un color rosado fuerte volviéndolo más perfecto, si eso era posible.

 _-No voy a dejarte solo de nuevo. -_ mi voz sonó firme y el levanto la vista asustado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Escondí mi cara en su cuello para dejar de mirarle con esa estúpida cara de enamorado. Respire su olor, hondo, profundo, guardándolo en mi mente.

 _-Soy un alfa, Louis, no voy a dejar a un omega sufriendo de esa manera. Me es imposible. Si quieres, luego podemos hacer como si no hubiese pasado. Pero no voy a dejarte. Ahora mismo mataría a cualquiera que me separara de ti. -_ le dije contra esa piel tan terriblemente apetecible. Deje besos por todo su cuello. Escuche sus jadeos entrecortados con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

 _\- ¿Pero no es..raro para ti?_ \- su voz sonó un poco menos firme.

 _-No. Solo parare si tú quieres parar. -_ me separe a regañadientes para ver su expresión. Un rubor se extendía por su mejillas y empezaba a tomar camino por su cuello. Por fin empezaba a parecer más un omega en celo a un cadáver pidiendo ayuda.

Bajo la mirada con una expresión avergonzada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- _Si_.- jadeo pegándose a mí con fuerza.

 _ _Volví__ a su cuello. Mierda, ya era mi nuevo vicio favorito. Dudaba poder respirar de nuevo el aire normal.

Su cuerpo volvía a arder.

Me deshice de mi camiseta que ya había durado mucho. Sentir su piel en llamas contra la mía fue electrizante. Y el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios me dijo que él sentía algo parecido.

Mi mano se perdió en su cintura y paso por su espalda. Lo coloqué mejor debajo de mí e hice algo que estaba deseando hacer desde que llego todo sudado y orgulloso el primer día.

Lo bese.

El pareció sorprendido al principio, pero se le paso en menos de un segundo. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello. Una de ellas se perdió en mi pelo, acercándome más a él. Su labios eran firmes, pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar de nuevo. Esta vez era un suave temblor. De placer. De anticipación. Gruñí cuando sus caderas se alzaron rozándose contra mi propia erección que empezaba a ser dolorosamente grande. Nuestras lenguas chocaba enviando corriente por mi cuerpo. No tenía suficiente de su sabor. Mi mano que pasaba por detrás de su cintura lo pego más a mí.

 _-M..más... por favor.-_ su súplica hizo que mi erección saltara.

Deslicé el brazo hasta la curva de su espalda y seguí bajando. Mi mano se mojó con su excitación. Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no gruñir. Baje por su cuerpo, dejando besos húmedos por su piel y pequeñas mordidas. Al llegar a su entrepierna hizo algo que me hizo gemir en voz baja.

Separo la piernas y levanto los pies, dejándome vía libre hacia su interior. Levanté la vista. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos semi cerrados. No aparté la mirada mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de él. Estaba tan mojado que no me hizo falta empezar lento. Gemidos agudos y largos salían de esa boca que tanto quería morder hasta la sangre. Agregue un tercer dedo ganándome un grito ahogado.

 _-Dios..sí..Mi..más. Harry.-_ su voz era como un regalo de los dioses. Cada suave sonido que salía de él mandaba descargas a mi entrepierna en llamas. Movió los dedos en diferente ángulos hasta que encontré el punto más erógeno de su pequeño cuerpo. Y apreté con fuerza contra él. Los ojos de mi pequeño omega se cerraron con fuerza y el orgasmo que lo atravesó fue tres veces más fuerte que el anterior. Vi cómo se descargaba de nuevo sobre sí mismo, pero su erección no bajó lo más mínimo. Sin sacar los dedos de él, me acerque a de nuevo a sus labios. Los bese como si quisiera acabar con él. Gemidos se perdían en mi boca.

Empecé de nuevo a mover los dedos dentro de él. Si tenía que pasarme así todo el fin de semana no me quejaría ni un segundo. Maldita sea, como si me tenía que pasar así toda la vida.

 _-Ha...Harry...necesito más. Por favor. Té necesito..dentro de mí.-_ su voz subió un tono cuando volví a cambiar el ángulo de mis dedos. Se arqueo contra mí y aspiro mi nombre. ¿Tendría la menor idea de lo excitante que era?

 _-Puedo hacer que tu cuerpo se calme así, pequeño, sé que cada parte de ti te pide un alfa, pero no es necesario. Así será más fácil. Te lo prometo. Todo irá bien.-_ Se retorció y repitió tanto mi nombre que empecé a dudar de mi cordura. La tercera vez que se corrió su cuerpo apenas tembló. Su respiración errática se perdía en mis labios. Su ojos estaban casi cerrados. No aparté los ojos de él hasta que sentí que se relajaba entre mis brazos.

 _-Duerme, pequeño.-_ salí de él con cuidado y dejé un suave beso en su frente. El murmuró algo, profundamente dormido.

Mi erección seguía doliendo como el infierno, pero por alguna extraña razón me daba igual.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo cargué sin mucho esfuerzo. Salí del caos de su habitación y entré en la mía. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y dejé su pequeño cuerpo en mi cama. Me quedé embobado mirándolo. Su cuerpo desnudo hacía contraste contra las sábanas blancas. Su cara tenía una expresión relajada. Su erección no había bajado del todo, pero eso solo le daba un aspecto más apetecible.

Salí de la habitación antes de cometer una estupidez y volví a su cuarto. Recogí como pude y metí las sábanas en la lavadora. Cogí paños y un balde de agua helada. Lo dejé todo cerca de la cama y fui a la cocina. Metí en una cesta de picnic fruta y un par de bocadillos que el mismo Louis había guardado en la nevera. Cinco o seis botellas grandes de agua y hielo.

Cuando volví el seguía dormido. Cogí una de las toallas y la moje con el agua. Con todo el cuidado que pude limpie su cuerpo. Él se retorció de vez en cuando, pero no se despertó. Volví a empapar la toalla y limpié su cara con cuidado. Me fijé en sus facciones y sentí que me quedaba sin aire.

Era tan malditamente perfecto. Sus pestañas revolotearon. No pude apartar los ojos de él. ¿Quién me iba a decir que mi alfa acabaría encaprichándose por alguien que conocería en el campamento?

 _-¿Que tal estas?-_ susurré al limpiarle el sudor de la frente. Mi alfa estaba tranquilo y feliz de estar ayudando a un omega. Hacía tanto que no me sentía tan en paz.

 _-Mejor._ \- su voz era un susurro. _\- Gracias._

Negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero empezaba a creer que yo debía darle las gracias a él.

 _-¿Tienes hambre, sed? ¿Quieres darte una ducha o seguir durmiendo?-_ tenía una extraña necesidad de darle lo que me pidiera. El me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _-Yo..yo..sí. Tengo sed.-_ le acerque la botella y pase una mano por su espalda para ayudarle a enderezarse. El notó que seguía desnudo y el rubor volvió a su piel.

 _-Puedo traerte ropa, si quieres. Pero si me pides mi opinión, nunca más vuelvas a llevar ropa dentro de esta habitación.-_ le susurré haciendo que soltara una suave risa que me supo a gloria. Me miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos y sentí la necesidad de volver a besarle hasta que muriéramos.

 _*Comida. Bebida. Dormir*_ me recordó mi voz interior. Cuidar del omega. Si. Tengo que cuidar de él, no aparearme con él. Me separe con cuidado y le acerque comida y otra toalla para que se tapara. Verle desnudo me estaba volviendo loco.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo...?-_ no terminó la pregunta y volvió a bajar la mirada.

 _-No lo sé, una hora, quizás. No importa. Ninguno de los dos tenemos algo mejor que hacer.-_ por fin me miro y me permití guiñar un ojo. Intentó reprimir una sonrisa, fallando estrepitosamente.

 _-Come.-_ le ordene con suavidad. El agua que había traído para limpiarle estaba turbia y estaba seguro de que muy pronto la volvería a necesitar. No tardé ni cinco minutos en cambiarla, pero cuando volví ya lo había poseído el celo de nuevo.

 _-Harry..-_ jadeo cuando me vio entrar. _\- Lo..siento..no pue..-_ se arqueo cerrando los ojos. Deje el agua en la mesa junto a la cama y me quite la camisa de un tirón apresurando corriendo junto a él.

 _-Shh, tranquilo pequeño. No es culpa tuya. Intenta relajarte. No voy a moverme de aquí.-_ pasé una mano por su espalda y lo recosté contra mí. El pareció respirar de nuevo y se acurruco en mi pecho. Me mordí el labio intentando reprimir el gemido que quería escapar de mí. Se veía tan adorable. Su pelo mojado, sus mejillas rosas, sus manos pequeñas contra mi pecho.

 _-¿Porque haces esto?-_ su voz sonaba baja y rota. Me esperaba que me lo preguntara. Pero ni yo sabía la respuesta. Simplemente sabía que tenía que cuidar de él. Iba más allá de mí. Era una necesidad.

 _-Dejemos las preguntas serías para dentro de una semana.-_ le dije apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente. Asintió con la cabeza sin replicar y en menos de diez minutos volvía a estar dormido. Su cuerpo pareció darle un respiro. Alargué la mano hacia el balde con agua y cogí la toalla. Estaba ardiendo. La pase por su pecho, por sus brazos y por cualquier parte de su cuerpo a la que llegara en esa posición. No bajaba mucho su temperatura, pero su piel se notaba menos febril. Acaricie su mejilla roja con cuidado. Dormía tan profundamente, estaba tan tranquilo, que casi me dolió recordarlo de otra manera.

Levanté la vista al oír la alarma que avisaba de apagar las luces. Ya había anochecido y al parecer eran pasadas las doce. Los fines de semana se les daba a los aspirantes dos horas más por la noche. Me sorprendió un poco, recordaba que la llamada que había recibido de la madre del aspirante había sido cerca de las nueve de la tarde. Habían pasado tres horas. No me sentía cansado, pero sabía que iba a pasar una noche movidita así que me acomodé mejor y cerré los ojos. El olor a omega, el calor de su cuerpo y mi alfa satisfecho me permitieron quedarme dormido en minutos.

Salí de un sueño que no recordaba con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Abrí los ojos y busqué a mi alrededor que era lo que me causaba esa sensación. Y podría decir que casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando me di cuenta.

Louis estaba a horcajadas encima de mí, retorciéndose sobre mi erección, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada.

 _-Joder..._ -susurré cogiendo al omega que acabaría conmigo. _\- Lou, pequeño, está bien. Estoy aquí. Mírame. -_ Abrió los ojos y me miró como si acabara de despertar. Se mordió el labio y gimió con fuerza.

 _-Más..Harry..necesito más..-_ me enderecé como pude y lo sostuve por la cintura. Respiré hondo buscando algún rastro de dolor en su olor, pero solo pude notar su característico aroma a caramelo dulce. Se quejó intentando quitar mis manos de su cintura y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

Le di la vuelta y lo puse debajo de mi otra vez. Sin esperar otra petición, baje por su cuerpo, arrancándole suaves jadeos. Cuando llegué a sus muslos me permití un regalo. Chupe con fuerza el interior de su muslo derecho, deleitándome con la marca roja sangre que deje en su piel. Su olor cada vez era más intenso.

 _-Ha..rry.-_ su voz sonó una octava más alta y su cuerpo no había dejado de retorcerse ni un segundo. Abrí sus piernas con cuidado y puse una almohada bajo su espalda. Su entrada quedó a la altura de mi boca. Respire hondo y mi alfa gruño más fuerte que nunca.

Deje que tomara el control. Mi lengua delineo su entrada. Su sabor envío espasmos que casi hacen que me venga sin siquiera tocarme. Sus gemidos se volvieron cada vez más altos y no dejaba de producir más y más lubricante. Yo seguí chupando y mordiendo hasta que sentí que su cadera temblaba con suavidad avisando que estaba cerca.

Le mire arquearse y gritar mi nombre.

Dios, esa imagen estaría grabada en mi mente durante toda la vida. Lamí un poco más, su sabor era viciante. Una rápida mirada me confirmó que su erección no había bajado mucho. Volví a meter mi lengua ganándome otro gemido agudo y perfecto.

-Ha..Harry..no va a..Dios..no va a fun..- otro grito cortó la frase.

Levanté la vista, dejando de lado a mi alfa que ya me odiaba por alejarme de ese manjar. Me levanté y me puse a su altura.

 _-¿Qué has dicho, pequeño?-_ deje que mi mano descansara en su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí.

 _-No..no va a funcionar. Nada de lo que.._ -paró con una mueca de dolor y un quejido. _-nada de lo que hagas._

 _-Pero ¿cómo pasas por esto? Tiene que haber algo. ¿Has probado con vibradores?_ \- creo recordar que Tim había confiscado algunos y los tenía guardado en algún sitio.

 _-No, no se me ha ocurrido usar vibradores, Harry.-_ incluso en mitad de un celo espantoso, sudoroso y jadeante conseguía la manera de ser irónico.

Sonreí apretando mi agarre.

 _-¿Y qué hacemos?-_ me empezaba a preocupar. ¿Tenía que pasar por esto todos los malditos meses?

 _-Lo que hago siempre. Esperar a que se pase.-_ se mordió el labio y se pegó más a mi.- _aunque si te sirve de consuelo, tú lo haces menos doloroso._

Pasé otra mano por su espalda y lo acaricié con cuidado.

 _-Pero aun duele.-_ dije más para mí que para él.

 _-No te preocupes, en algún momento mi cuerpo se agotará de nuevo. -_ vi como sus ojos brillaban.

 _-Lou, no, no puedo. Tiene que haber algo.-_ levante su cabeza tirando de su mentón con cuidado. Una idea cruzó por mi mente como un flash.

_-¿Y los alfas con los que has estado tampoco han podido calmar el dolor?_

Su mirada estaba perdida y una lágrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

Mi alfa quería matarme.

 _-No he estado con ningún alfa. ¿Quién quiere estar con un omega roto?-_ y más lágrimas mancharon su perfecta piel.

Mi alfa quería quemarme.

 _-Louis.-_ dije en apenas un gruñido. Mi alfa estaba que echaba humo y arañaba intentando tomar el control. _-Louis no quiero oírte decir eso más nunca. ¿Me has oído?_

Sus ojos se abrieron con un brillo entre asustado y sorprendido. Sabía que en esos momentos tendría los ojos rojos y mis colmillos habían crecido un poco más de lo normal. Cualquier omega estaría temblando. Pero el solo me miraba, esperando mi reacción.

Yo ya le había dado todo el poder a mi alfa.

 _-No estás malditamente roto. Eres la criatura más perfecta que he visto. Y llevo exactamente cinco horas queriendo follarte tan fuerte que no puedas andar lo que queda de entrenamiento. Llevo cinco horas queriendo marcarte hasta la médula. Llevo cinco horas queriendo anudarte a mi tantas veces como lo soporte tu cuerpo.-_ y mi alfa dijo lo que llevaba queriendo decir cinco horas.

Louis casi había llorado, pero me di cuenta de que no era porque estaba asustado. La voz de alfa le había hecho correrse antes, y sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Pude notar como me había empapado la pierna donde lo tenía sentado. Temblaba con suavidad y su erección dolía solo verla.

 _-Ha..hazlo. Por favor, hazlo, márcame, soy tuyo.-_ acabo la frase arqueándose contra mí y dejando su cuello a la altura de mi boca. Mi alfa casi aúlla de puro júbilo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo envíe de una patada al fondo de mi mente.

No iba a marcarlo, por dios, le conocía desde hace una semana. Lo deseaba con cada partícula de mi ser, pero él ni siquiera me conocía.

Me acerque a su cuello y lo bese con dulzura.

 _-No voy a marcarte, amor. Estan hablando tus hormonas. Dentro de seis días querrás pegar cabezazos contra un muro por haber dicho esto.-_ sonreí contra su piel al oír su quejido.- _pero eso no significa que todo lo demás no vaya a cumplirlo._

Le di la vuelta de un movimiento fluido y lo dejé boca abajo en la cama. La perfecta curva de su trasero se pronunció cuando levantó las caderas, invitándome a seguir.

Cuando estaba a centímetros de mi premio, escuche como sonaba el móvil que tenía sobre la mesa. Maldije en voz baja. Lo había puesto en silencio para llamadas desconocidas, por si alguna otra madre le daba por llamar. Así que si sonaba significaba que alguien de mi lista de contactos me estaba llamando.

Y solo tenía guardado a Tim.

Lo cogí de un zarpazo y desbloqueé la llamada.

 _-¿Qué?-_ dije sin evitar un gruñido cuando el pequeño omega se retorció utilizando sus propios dedos para darse placer.

 _ **-Quieto. Silencio.-**_ estaba utilizando mi voz de alfa más que en toda mi vida.

 _-Hola, Harry, buenas noches para ti también.-_ rodé los ojos cuando oí su carcajada. La ganas de estrellar el aparato contra la pared cuando vi la cara de sufrimiento de Louis fueron casi insoportables.

 _-Tim qué mierdas quieres, estoy ocupado.-_ mi alfa volvía a querer matarme por dejar al omega sufriendo.

 _-Calama, chico, te llamaba para que hicieras mi roda. Me ha pillado un atasco y ya sabes lo que..._ -no le deje acabar la frase.

 _-Timothy ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado. Demasiado. Por mi como si los malditos aspirantes queman el maldito edificio. Y ahora voy a colgarte. Hablamos mañana.-_ toque el botón de colgar y deje caer el aparato en la cama.

 _-Ahora si puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras, pequeño. Y más te vale que grites mi nombre.-_ volvió a retorcerse buscando aliviarse contra la sabanas. Lo cogí de las caderas y metí la boca de lleno en el. Su sabor seguía siendo demasiado para este mundo. Chupé, lamí, mordí ese regalo del cielo.

 _-Va..vamos Harry, por..por favor.-_ levanto las rodillas dejando su entrada abierta y completamente mojada ante mí.

 _-Mierda, Lou, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo? -_ Me enderecé y le di la vuelta otra vez. Quería verle. Quería ver esos bonitos ojos ponerse blancos al sentir mi nudo. Quería ver esa boca suplicar por más. Quería grabar su expresión al correrse.

 _-¿Duro y rápido?-_ le dije acercándome a su oreja con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-¡Dios, si! -_ paso sus pies por detrás de mis caderas y me empujó hacia él.

Impaciente y mojado.

Mierda, era perfecto.

Me alinean contra él y puse una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y empecé a entrar en él.

 


	4. Atropos Fatum

**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo explicito. Si no te gusta, vuelve por donde has venido.**

**A.** **xx**

**\-----------------------------------------**

**POV** **Harry**

Sus uñas se clavaban en mis brazos con fuerza. Me mordí el labio para no gruñir con demasiada fuerza. Era tan malditamente apretado.

_-Lou, pequeño,_ _respira.-_ su diminuto cuerpo temblaba debajo del mío. Moví mis manos por sus cadera buscando acomodarlo debajo de mi. Si le había hecho daño de algún modo, me tiraria por el primer puente que encontrara.

_-Louis, por favor_ _mírame_ _._ _Dime_ _algo.-_ mi voz sonaba baja y ronca. Estaba tan profundo dentro de él que empezaba a verlo todo de un color rojizo. No me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrí y vi como sus manos se posaban con suavidad sobre mis hombros.

-Lo..siento...- dijo con la voz rasposa y suave. _-_ _lo siento, nunca había sentido algo así._ _-_ Me quede hipnotizado con sus labios rosas, su voz, su pequeño y sudoroso cuerpo, que por fin había dejado de temblar.

_-Me alegra ser el primero,_ _pequeño.-_ dije capturando el aliento de un suave jadeo provocado por un movimiento certero de mis caderas.Me mordí el labio, todavía sin moverme correctamente. Sabía que siendo su primera vez su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse.

Por otro lado mi alfa me rugía que me moviese, que le hiciera gritar mi nombre hasta que olvidara el suyo. Pero por suerte no era mi primera vez y no iba a dejar que mis hormonas me controlan. Volví a mover la caderas, en círculos, acostumbrando su cuerpo, relajado sus músculos.

_-No voy a romperme,_ _Harry.-_ dijo mordiendo una sonrisa demasiado sexy.

_-Lo_ _se.-_ mi mano vagó sin rumbo por su mejilla, todavía húmeda. _-_ _dejame_ _ir lento,_ _dejame_ _ser tu primera vez inolvidable,_ _déjame_ _hacerte mío._

Jadeo sin perder la sonrisa.

Y volvió a retorcerse. Su cuello volvió a estar en un tono magenta fuerte y sus labios empezaban a secarse.

Dios, es que su cuerpo no le iba a dar ni un respiro.

Antes de que me lo pidiera o le volviese a doler me moví dentro de él. No como debía. Solo un pequeño movimiento, para ver su reacción. Su expresión se relajó y pequeños gemidos se escapaban de los profundo de él. Movió las caderas quejándose.

_-M..mas.._ _Harry_ _..por.. por_ _favor.-_ su voz era solo un susurro.

Salí casi por completo y entre de una estocada fuerte y profunda. Su boca se abrió en un O perfecta. No salió ningún sonido. Se quedó estático con la espalda arqueada contra mi pecho. Perdí un poco el ritmo al sentir sus piernas enredarse en mi espalda. Deje que mi alfa tomara un poco el control.

Solo un poco. Volví a salir de él. Lento. Suave. Y volví a entrar. Rápido. Fuerte.

Su cuerpo era un lío. Se retorcia, se arqueaba, temblaba por la tensión de sus músculos.

_-Po..por.._ _favor.-_ su súplica no tenía ningún sentido, le daria cualquier cosa antes de que me la pidiera.

Su gemidos volvieron a llenar la habitación y di gracias a que estuviera insonorizada. No sabia como no se había quedado sin voz. Cada vez sus gemidos eran más parecidos a gritos.

Adoraba cada uno de ellos.

Me concentré en que mis movimientos fueran acompasados. No quería acabar tan pronto. Quería escuchar esa boca perfecta gemir durante toda la maldita noche. Quería darle la mejor noche de su vida. La mejor semana. La mejor vida.

Su manos se cerraron en mis hombros, sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Gruñí con fuerza. Ese pequeño omega iba a matarme, estaba seguro. Note como los lados de mi visión se iban poniendo rojos. Mi alfa se sentía poderoso y yo me sentía cada vez más cerca de darle todo el poder.

_-Harry...-_ se arqueo por décima vez esa noche y clavo más profundo sus dedos en mi piel. _-_ _no puedo..más..-_ antes de acabar la frase se corrió. Fuerte. Tiras blancas mancharon su vientre y mi pecho.

El olor a sexo se hizo tan fuerte que casi pierdo el sentido. Sus músculos se cerraron a mi alrededor haciéndome ver estrellas. La idea de durar toda la noche se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco en mi mente. Perdí la concentración y mi estocadas se volvieron descompasadas, cambie el ángulo hasta que note que lloriqueaba pidiendo mas. No deje ese nuevo ángulo.

Pequeñas lágrimas cubrían sus perfectas y rosadas mejillas. Sentí como otro orgasmo se formaba dentro del él, sus piernas temblaban aprisionandome más contra él, sus ojos se ponían casi completamente en blanco, su cuerpo dejaba de tiritar para tensarse preparándose para el placer sobrehumano que lo atravesaba. Era increíblemente insaciable.

Se corrió con mi nombre en un jadeo.

Su pequeño cuerpo volvió a temblar, pidiendo mas. Sabia que podía aguantar todo lo que él necesitara para calmarlo, pero hacía mucho que no tenia relaciones y Louis era la definición de pecado. Puse en mi lista mental volver al gimnasio como cuando estaba en campamento, lo necesitaría si quería estar a la altura de sus celos.

Sabía por experiencia que ahora mismo cada poro de su piel era hipersensible. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía electrizante y tan placentero que incluso doleria. Baje la cabeza y me enterré en su cuello. Pusé mis labios sobre el lugar donde en un futuro un alfa debía marcarlo y succione con fuerza. Esa zona era mucho más sensible al ser marcada, pero aun sin marca, era un punto erógeno en su cuerpo. Le haría ver estrellas.

Oí cómo mi pequeño omega se quedaba sin aire y se pegaba más a mi, el gemido agudo que salió de él no fue de placer. Era un gemido necesitado. Era un omega pidiendo ser reclamado. Era un gemido tan profundo que sentí una necesidad sobrehumana de oírlo todos los días de mi vida.

_-Marcamemarcamemarcame.-_ la palabras salían de su boca como una súplica dolorosa, sin separación, sin aire.

Mi alfa araño tan fuerte mi conciencia que hasta olvide porque no debía marcar a este omega sexy que me suplicaba. Mis dientes se alargaron y un rugido hizo temblar el pecho de mi pequeño omega perfecto. Antes que me diera cuenta mi visión se había vuelto completamente roja y mi nudo empezaba a crecer.

Lo iba a marcar. Era mio. Era mi omega. Todos y cada uno de los alfas que se atrevieran tan siquiera a mirarlo iban a ser eliminados.

Mio.

Solo mio.

Un grito ahogado me sacó temporalmente de mis afirmaciones mentales.

Mi nudo nunca había sido tan grande y estaba enterrado hasta el final en ese cuerpo dorado, suave, excitante...

De repente mi visión volvió a la normalidad de un golpe y solté un jadeo asustado-

Mierda. Mi nudo. Louis era virgen, mi nudo era demasiado. Quería anudarlo, pero no su primera vez.

Era un alfa de un nivel demasiado alto, que no tenía un omega, mi nudo era demasiado para un omega virgen. Vi presa del pánico como su mueca estaba entre el dolor más profundo y el placer más animal.

_-Louis.-_ mi voz fue gruñido animal, pero incluso así la angustia se sintió a través del aire.

_-Es..estoy-_ gimió y se retorció haciendo que lanzas de placer se clavaran en mi bajo vientre. _\- estoy..tan...lleno.-_ acabó la frase con un suspiro y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, intentado sin mucho éxito acallar los gemidos de pura satisfacción.

Mi pecho pareció calmarse y la idea de haberle hecho daño desapareció como la niebla. No me moví ni un centímetro. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que me correría y marcaría la piel suave del pequeño Lou hasta que gritara de dolor.

_-Esto puede llevar...-_ cogí aire concentrandome en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera las manos de mi pequeño omega que había decidido empezar tocarse a sí mismo, lento, suave. _\- puede llevar un rato.-_ termine mirándolo fijamente. Me di cuenta que ya no tenía la expresión mortificada de un omega en celo.

Tenía una expresión serena y se mordía el labio con suavidad. Estaba disfrutando. De verdad.

Y tenía los ojos cerrados. 

Desde que había entrado en él hace más de media hora él no había abierto los ojos.

_-Lou, pequeño, ¿porque no me miras?-_ pregunté mortificado. Lo más probable es que tuviera un novio o alguien en su vida, y yo solo era ese alfa que se ocupaba de su celo que era más fácil de soportar con lo ojos cerrado. Imaginandose al alfa que de verdad quería.

O igual era ese tipo de omegas que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y por eso nunca había estado con otro alfa. En ese caso, la había cagado pero bien.

Mire cómo dejaba descansar una mano en su tripa y se mojaba los labios. Su respiración ya era completamente normal, y una sonrisa pequeña y relajada no se había ido de sus labios.

Abrió los ojos, mirando hacia abajo.

_"Mírame, maldita sea"_ suplique mentalmente.

_-Se siente tan, tan bien Harry.-_ que dijera mi nombre solo me llevo un poco mas al limite.

_-Lo se pequeño, así es como tiene que ser. No debe doler. Nunca más.-_ mi voz todavía era ronca, pero sonaba más humana.

Y entonces me miró directamente a los ojos.

Solté un jadeo involuntario y sentí que mi cuerpo tomaba rienda de la situación. Me corrí con fuerza dentro de él. Y el se vino conmigo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y aspiro mi nombre con fuerza. Durante un segundo vi como perdía el sentido y de su boca solo salían gemidos bajos, intentando volver a la realidad. Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Las ganas de marcarlo eran insoportables. Cada parte de mi ser quería reclamarlo.

Quería marcarlo tan fuerte que doliera hasta su próximo celo. Quería hacerlo mío tantas veces que no volviera a oler a omega nunca más.

Poco a poco volvió a estar conciente y se acomodo mejor debajo de mi peso. Seguía llenandolo. Acarició con suavidad su cintura, pidiendo disculpas sin hablar. No confiaba mucho en mi voz. Solo podía gruñir y no pensar en lo deliciosos que sería la sangre del omega manchando todo su pequeño cuerpo después de marcar cada centímetro de su piel.

Jadee con fuerza cuando sentí que ya acaba. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado asi. En ningún momento Louis había apartado sus ojos de mi. Me sentía mareado, sereno, saciado. Y cuando acabe pude ver como su erección había bajado del todo. Sus mejillas tenían un color rosado pálido y su labios estaban brillantes.

Por fin había calmado su cuerpo en celo. Si era como otros omegas tendríamos un par de horas para descansar y volvería a empezar.

_-Azules.-_ jadee cuando salí de él y lo atraje hacia mí.- _tienes los ojos azules. Las maldita pastillas tambien te cambia el color de los ojos._

El se acurruco en mi pecho escondiendo la cara en mi cuello. Asintió sin ganas.

_-No quiero que las vuelvas a tomar. Nunca más.-_ mi alfa se adelantó a mi pensamiento racional y gruño enfadado. Yo estaba de acuerdo pero no era mi decisión. Si el había decidido pasar todo este infierno, era su decisión. Pero eso no quitaba las ganas que tenía de prohibirle con la voz alfa más fuerte que pudiera forzar a no volver a acercarse a una maldita pastilla el resto de su vida.

_-No tengo otra opción.-_ susurró él contra mi pecho.

_-¿Por qué?-_ gemí contra su pelo. ¿Que lleva a alguien a soportar ese dolor? ¿A pasar por todo esto?

_-Es complicado. No hablemos ahora, por favor, déjame disfrutar del momento.-_ escuche en su voz que acabó la frase sonriendo.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ pregunte separandome de él para ver su expresión.

_-¿En algún momento he dado la impresión de no estarlo?-_ alzó una ceja.

_-No se, igual cuando te encontré en tu cuarto o igual hace una hora cuando parecía un cadáver pidiendo ayuda.-_ dije con segundas. Me gusta el Louis adorable, cálido y cercano, pero el Louis irónico, mordaz y sexy me ponía demasiado.

_-Cállate.-_ susurro sin perder la sonrisa.

Pase una mano por su mejilla y la deslice por su mentor. Lo alce con cuidado. Ahora, sin el placer nublandome los sentidos, pude detallar mejor sus ojos. Decir simplemente que era azules, era casi un insulto. Era de un azul eléctrico. Profundo. Con pequeñas trazas de un azul más claro. Incluso si detallaba mejor podía ver trazas verdes. Me quede sin aire. Podía quedarme mirando esos ojos el resto de mi vida y nadie me oiría quejarme.

De repente me vino a la cabeza un cuento que me contaba mi madre de pequeño. Era solo una leyenda que se le contaba a los niños. La historia de cómo se habían emparejado los primeros lobos. Antes de que existiéramos nosotros, nuestros antepasado no había descubierto la forma de vivir cambiando a un cuerpo humano, asi que vivían en la forma animal. Los lobos de una misma manada se comunicaban con aullidos, olores o a veces incluso con toques. Rozando una pata o acariciándose con el hocico, pero solo funcionaba si eran de tu manada, por eso la parejas se formaban por la edad, la época de su celo o simplemente porque era primavera y había que tener nuevos cachorros.

Eso cambió cuando en una manada expulsaron a uno de los alfas por desobedecer a otro alfa de rango mayor. Este alfa, solo y sin omegas en una manda con los que reproducirse, huyó a una cueva solitaria a esperar su muerte. Un lobo sin manada no tarda en morir de tristeza.

Pero un omega, que había seguido su olor de alfa en celo, lo encontró. La leyenda cuenta que al mirarse a los ojos, los dos supieron que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Pasaron el primer celo del alfa juntos y luego fueron inseparables. Formaron su propia manda y enseñaron a sus cachorros que debía encontrar a su alma gemela guiándose por una mirada. El alfa que lo descubrió se llama Fatum, y su omega Atropos.

Volví a la realidad dándome cuenta que no había dejado de mirar esos increíbles ojos azules ni un segundo.

_-Louis.-_ sentir su nombre en mi labios era algo que nunca pensé sentir.

Sus pequeñas manos se enredaron en mi cuello y me atrajeron hacia su boca. Lo bese como si fuera mi único trabajo en el mundo. Suave, lento, disfrutando del sabor dulce y ácido que ya me había aprendido de memoria. Mis labios solo acariciaban los suyos. Sin más intención que saborear. No sabría decir cuanto estuvimos así. Su cuerpo de vez en cuando se arqueaba contra el mío, se pegaba a mi, buscando a su alfa.

Un sonido extraño me sacó del paraíso. Me separe enfadado de mi nuevo vicio y mire a mi alrededor hasta ver la pantalla de mi móvil sobre la mesita.

Pensé en una lista rápida de inconvenientes de lanzarlo por la ventana. Suspire derrotado y cogi el movil desbloqueando la llamada.

_-¿Que?-_ sabía que era Tim.

_-Así que es eso, un celo.-_ durante un segundo me quedé en blanco. Supe que Louis también lo había oído porque se tensó a mi lado.

_-¿Que?-_ repetí como un idiota.

_-Huele a omega en todo el maldito edificio, chico. He tenido que traer una caja entera de aerosol para tapar el olor y que los chicos pudiesen dormir.-_ soltó una carcajada al final, que me aviso que no estaba enfadado en absoluto.

_-Lo siento, se adelantó un par de semanas. Debe ser por todo el ejercicio que tenemos que hacer con los inútiles que nos han tocado este año.-_ sentí la mano de Louis arañarme el pecho y gruñir en respuesta. Me reí en voz baja y lo pegue mas a mi.

_-Vale, chico, no te preocupes. Yo te cubro. ¿A quien has llamado? ¿A Jenna?_

_-Si, vino anoche, pero se ha ido un par de horas y vuelve en un rato.-_ di gracias al cielo de que llegara a esa conclusión el solo. Los alfas del campamento llamaban a sus omegas o a algún omega sin importar cual para cuando tenían sus celos.

_-Perfecto, descansa. No te vas a librar de las pruebas de fuego, no pienso pasar por eso solo.-_ se rió de nuevo y me colgó. Respire hondo y volví a mirar a mi pequeño omega enredado en mi pecho.

_-¿Te sientes bien?¿Te apetece una ducha? Me muero por una ducha.-_ le susurre.

Asintió con la cabeza todavía con los ojos cerrado. Se encaramó hasta estar encima de mi y paso las manos por mi cuello. Escondio la cara en mi cuello y soltó un suave _"Llevame"_. Me rei muriendo un poco por dentro. ¿Donde había estado esté Louis? Me apetecía comermelo con un par de nubes de azúcar y morir de diabetes feliz.

Pase una mano por su trasero mientras me levantaba y apreté ganándome un jadeo de sorpresa. Me dirigí al baño sin soltarlo.

_-Creo que he cambiado de idea, un baño me suena mucho mejor.-_ abrí el agua de la bañera para que fuera calentado y salí hacia la cocina. El solo hizo un sonido con la garganta para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo sin separarse de mi cuello.

Entre en la cocina y me reí por dentro. Hace unas hora había entrado exactamente igual en esa cocina pensando en salir corriendo de la tentación andante que era el omega enrollado a mi alrededor. Abrí la nevera con una mano y sostuve a Louis con la otra. No pesaba casi nada. Eran tan pequeño. Dios era malditamente perfecto.

Saque dos botellas de agua y deje una en la encimera mientras recostaba a Louis contra ella.

_-Vamos, pequeño, tienes que hidratarte.-_ él no pareció tener ganas de separarse de mi cuello.

_-Lou, pequeño, solo será un segundo. Después como si decides cambiar tu residencia y vivir encima de mi._

Oí su risa otra vez y no pude sonreír como un idiota.

_-Lo has dicho tú, luego no te quejes.-_ se separo con una pequeña sonrisa y cogió la botella que le ofrecía. Se bebió más de la mitad de un trago sin apartar la vista de mi. Mierda. Hasta bebiendo agua era sexy.

_-Nunca podría quejarme.-_ le susurre quitando un par de gotas que se escapaban de sus labios.

_-Vamos a por ese baño.-_ dijo volviendo a mi cuello. Sentí sus labios fríos pegarse a mi cuello. Casi me ahogo con el agua que empezaba a beber cuando sentí sus dientes clavarse en mi hombro. Le devolví el mordisco con un poco más de fuerza y sonreír satisfecho cuando lo oí gemir y pegarse más a mi.

_-Vamos a por ese baño, pequeño.-_ lo levante y hicimos el camino de regreso al baño mordiendonos como idiotas.

Fuera no hacia mucho frio, pero al meternos en el agua caliente los dos dimos un suspiro de alivio. El seguía encima de mi, con la cabeza en mi cuello y ahora una sonrisa de tranquilidad que hacía que mi alfa perdiera el sentido de pura felicidad. Se retorció un poco, buscando una posición cómoda y pude ver como una mueca cruzaba su cara.

_-Eh, ¿que esta mal pequeño?-_ deslice una mano por su cuello y le obligue a mirarme. Un rubor suave y caliente subió por sus mejilla.

_-Duele un poco.-_ susurro tan bajo que si no fuera por mi oído de alfa no lo hubiese oído. Me enderecé de golpe y lo mire con más detenimiento.

_-¿Donde? ¿Quieres ir al médico? Conozco a alguien que podría atendernos sin hacer preguntas.-_ mi tono se volvió completamente serio. Él negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

_-Es un dolor soportable.-_ un sonrisa avergonzada se extendieron por su cara.- _Es como un recordatorio de lo que he hecho. Es un dolor que me gusta. Y creo que me excita un poco. Quiero más._

Acabó la frase acercándose de nuevo y descansando sus brazos en mis hombros. Le sonreí con hoyuelos y todo.

_-Entonces ¿no te arrepientes?-_ mi tono dejó ver el miedo que sentía, pero sinceramente me daba igual. Si el decide arrepentirse no iba a cambiar nada de lo que sintiera. Ahora era suyo.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un tono de angustia en su brillo natural.

- _No.-_ soltó en un jadeo. _-No, no, no, ¿tu si?_

Sentí que se tensaba y un ligero temblor empezaba en sus manos. No se me ocurrió una manera mejor de demostrarle que se equivocaba. Lo atraje hacia mí con fuerza, creando una ola de agua jabonosa que acabó en el suelo.

Pegue mis labios contra los suyos y no espere una invitacion. Este beso era nuevo. No era hambriento y necesitado. Ni lento y profundo.

Era un beso húmedo, picante, con lenguas buscando un contacto que no era suficiente. Con manos que no sabía que tocar, que arañar, que presionar. Sentía la electricidad que se formaba en cada movimiento de su espalda, de sus caderas, de sus manos en mi pelo. Su labios sabían dulces, más dulces que antes.

Las jodidas pastillas ya casi no tenían fuerza en su organismo. Era por fin el omega que debía ser. Y su cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien al mio. Dejó escapar un quejido al sentir como mordía su labio inferior. Cuando nos separamos, grabe esa imagen en mi cerebro para lo que me quedaba de vida.

Su pelo estaba completamente revuelto, sus ojos vidriosos y de un azul penetrante que hacían contraste con el rojo fuerte de sus labios hinchados. Su respiración era irregular. Sus manos no se habían separado de mi pelo.

_-Nunca, jamás, ni un segundo de mi vida me voy a arrepentir de lo que ha pasado esta noche. No importa si acaba tan mal que me odie a mí mismo por sufrir, esta noche es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en mi vida, Lou. No soy capaz de explicarte con palabras lo que esta noche ha hecho en mi._

Su respiración volvió a ser calmada y se mordió el labio inferior escondiendo una sonrisa dulce. Volvió a su nuevo sitio favorito, escondido en mi cuello, respirando con fuerza.

_-No puedo contarte todo,_ _Hazz_ _, no_ _todavía.-_ susurro. "Hazz" pensé. Sonaba bien. Sonaba cercano en sus labios. Sonaba dulce.

_-Lo se. No voy a presionarte Lou. Pero por favor, dime que hay otro modo. Haré lo que sea. Pero esas pastillas. ¿Que medico te ha dejado?_

Se retorció y no respondió enseguida.

_-No son legales ¿verdad? Mierda, Louis, sabes tan siquiera cuales son los efectos secundarios. Alguna de esas pastillas pueden dejarte estéril, pueden matarte.-_ mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que quería.

_-¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que disfruto pasando por eso todos los malditos meses? Además, no te preocupes, no puedes dejar estéril a alguien que ya lo es.-_ a pesar de que bajo la mirada rápidamente tapando los ojos con el flequillo, pude ver que una lágrima brillaba en su mirada.

_-¿Sabes esa sensación en el pecho, cuando ves a un niño que va caerse de un columpio o de la bici y no puede hacer nada? Sabes que va a sufrir, y solo puede estar con él después de hacerse daño, impotente y con ganas de no volver a dejarle salir._

El me miro algo perdido.

_-Eso es lo que siento cada vez que te veo, pequeño. Te veo dirigiéndose directamente hacia una pared. Veo como el dolor se acerca. Y solo puedo mirar y esperar a que acabe para poder curar tus heridas._

Bajo la mirada sin rastro de nuevas lagrimas.

_-No soy un niño, puedo soportar el dolor.-_ pude notar un ligero tono de enfado.

_-No quiero que lo soportes, no quiero que sientas ningún dolor. No lo entiendes, no creo que no puedas con ello, simplemente quiero romper el columpio, tirar la bici lo más lejos que pueda y hacerte el amor contra el muro._

Una suave risa escapó de él y negó con la cabeza.

_-Confia en mi...Solo confia en mi...-_ me abrazó y cerró los ojos.

_"Ganate esa confianza, pequeño. No voy a ponértelo muy difícil"_ pensé destrozado.

_-¿Quien es Jenna?-_ preguntó en voz baja, intentando que su tono fuera casual. Fallando estrepitosamente.

_-Una amiga.-_ sonreí escuchando su gruñido.

_-Una amiga con la que te acuestas.-_ su voz volvía a tener ese tono irónico y ácido.

-¿ _Eso que noto en tu voz son celos?_

_-Callate-_ su labio inferior sobresalía un poco más que el superior dándole un aspecto malditamente adorable. Me reí contra su cuello, enviando escalofríos por toda su espalda.

_-No te precipites, pequeño. Además, era verdad lo que dije antes, pero que sea capaz de darte espacio y olvidar lo que ha pasado no cambia que lo único que quieres es marcarte._

_-Solo quieres marcarme porque estoy en celo. Por que tu alfa te lo pide. Solo es sexo.-_ su voz se había quedado sin sentimientos. Era fría. Me separe de nuevo de el.

¿Porque él no lo sentía? ¿Es que solo se lo había imaginado?

_-Mirame Lou.-_ le susurre al notar cómo evitaba mirarme de nuevo.- _tú también lo sientes. No te mientas. Por eso no me miras._

_-No se de que me hablas...-_ susurro

**_-Mirame, Lou.-_** mi alfa me ayudo con un poco de poder.

Con un quejido profundo y algo necesitado levantó la vista.

_-¿Has oído hablar de la leyenda del Fatum?-_ le dije apartando un mechón de pelo que se escapaba hacia sus ojos.

_-Claro que si.-_ dijo en tono cansado - _pero porfavor no digas que crees en ella. Tengo suficiente con mi madre y mi hermanas._

Le mire ofendido.

_-Vale, lo siento. Si que crees en ello. Harry, vamos. Es solo una leyenda. ¿De verdad crees en algo que dice que..._ \- el sonido de la puerta hizo que se callara y tensara como una cuerda encima de mi.

_-Debe ser Jenn.-_ dije en voz baja. Me levante apartandolo con suavidad y cogí un par de toallas para secarme.- _puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites. Vuelvo en un rato._

Intente que mi tono fuera lo más neutro posible. No estaba enfadado, exactamente, pero me sentía un poco dolido. Pensé que el tambien lo sentia. No me lo podia estar imaginando.

Salí del baño sin dirigirle una segunda mirada y camine hacia la puerta tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire para asegurarme que era Jenna. Limón, menta y un rastro de tierra seca.

_-Hola, preciosa.-_ le abrí y dejé que una sonrisa que no sentia muy mía acompañara mi saludo.

_-Santo dios, aquí huele a tienda de chuches. No, espera, huele a tienda de chuches donde han grabado porno._ -una despampanante rubia de 1,70 entró en mi apartamento con la sonrisa más luminosa que jamás haya visto.

_-Eres delicada como una flor.-_ salto hacia mi y me dio un abrazo fuerte. Sonreí y se lo devolví alzandola un poco del suelo.

_-Así que un omega aqui eh. Quién lo iba a decir, tu dejando que alguien entre en tu vida.-_ se quitó los zapatos con los pies y camino hacia la cocina.

_-Siéntete como en tu casa._ \- dije alzando una ceja hacia ella.

_-Oh vamos, como puedes decir eso después de lo de anoche.-_ respondió en todo sensual y otra sonrisa espectacular.- _ya me ha contando Tay. Quiero conocerle. El omega que ha conseguido que el sexy, grandote y "Yo no me enamoro, eso es para débiles" Harry Styles sea capaz de romper todas y cada unas de las reglas de este sitio de mierda._

Oí como alguien carraspeó detrás de mí y supe que era Lou antes de girarme. Llevaba una camiseta negra mía que le cubría hasta el mitad del muslo. Gruñi de lo hermosamente mio que se veía en ese momento.

_-Frena, grandullón. No quiero arrepentirme de haber venido.-_ Jenna me puso una mano en el pecho cuando paso a mi lado y se fue directo al sofá. Invito a Louis a sentarse junto a ella y empezó a beber la cerveza que me había robado de la nevera. Para mi sorpresa Louis le hizo caso y se sentó en el sofá contiguo a ella.

_-Soy Jenna, pero por favor llamame Jenn, encantada-_ estiro las piernas hacia el posabrazos y se esparramo contra todo el sofá. Aun así, se veía increíblemente encantadora y elegante.

_-Emm... yo soy Louis. Me puede llamar Louis.-_ sabía que no lo había dicho con la intención de hacer gracia, pero aun así Jenna se rió y siguió bebiendo la cerveza.

_-¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie Harry? ¿O estás esperando a que pase algo para saltar encima?-_ sus ojos azules no se movieron de Lou.

- _Recuerdame porque sigo siendo tu amigo_.- camine hacia el sofá, cogí el brazo de Louis y lo alce sin mucho esfuerzo. El me miro sorprendido pero no hizo nada para alejarse. Me senté donde estaba sentado antes y de un tirón lo puse encima de mi. El pareció sorprendido, pero enseguida se olvidó de porque debía estarlo y se acurruco en mi pecho.

_-Porque estoy aquí, para que tu puedas estar así.-_ se señaló a ella primero, luego me señaló y sonrió.

Se volvió a levantar y fue hacia la nevera, sacando otra cerveza. Camino sin rumbo fijo, acabando en la habitación de invitados.

_-Así que esa es Jenna. Es guapa.-_ acabó la frase mirandose la manos.

_-Si,_ _supongo.-_ dije distraído. Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado en el baño y estaba un poco incómodo. Si solo yo sentía esa conexión, no era nada más que un alfa necesitado de un omega.

_-Harry, yo...-_ levanto la vista y se mojó los labios nervioso- _por favor, no te enfades. Yo tambien lo siento. Quiero decir, cómo no hacerlo. Es como que no me importara nada más. Nunca había estado con ningún alfa, bueno con nadie y de repente estoy contigo. Y no importa nada mas. Solo que tu estes aqui. Es como si mi omega hubiese decidido tomar el control y ni siquiera puedo intentar pararlo. Y de verdad que no quiero que acabe esta sensación de seguridad, de calidez, de la estúpidas mariposas de las que todo el mundo habla. Pero tengo miedo. Nunca he estado con un alfa, no se que hacer, no se si te he ofendido o si te gusto por lo que soy o por mi celo. Ni siquiera se si tienes segundo nombre por el amor de dios._

Volvió a mi cuello con un quejido. Sentí un calor crecer en mi pecho.

_-Edward.-_ susurre con una sonrisa estúpida. El se separo de mi con una mueca confundida.- _si tengo segundo nombre y es Edward._

El se rió y negó con la cabeza.

_-Solo se tu mismo pequeño, no fuerces nada. Haz lo que sientas correcto. Yo no soy el típico alfa que te va a castigar si hace algo mal, ni siquiera creo que puedas hacer algo mal. Sientente libre de ser tu mismo. Intentemos averiguar qué es esto que sentimos. Juntos.-_ acaricie su mejilla y deje un beso rápido en sus labios húmedos.

El sonido electrónico y repetitivo de un móvil sonó con fuerza. Louis levantó la vista y miró hacia Jenna, que había saltado hacia su bolso. Descolgó antes de que sonara el segundo tono.

_-Voy.-_ dijo sin más. La mire extrañado.

_-¿Ya te vas? Pense que te quedarías toda la noche.-_ ella me sonrio y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

_-Vuelvo en dos minutos, por favor no empecéis a follar como conejos antes de que pueda encerrarme en mi habitación.-_ salió esquivando la botella de cerveza vacía que le lance.

Note como Louis se sonrojaba con fuerza. Respire con fuerza.

_-Lou, es solo una amiga.-_ le susurré arrimando más a mi. Olía a celos. Estaba tenso. Su hombros. Su espalda. Incluso su expresión.

_-Yo no soy asi con mi amigas.-_ dijo sin mirarme.

_-Lou, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. No puede haber nada entre ella y yo.-_ me reí por dentro. Igual le estaba torturando mucho.

_-¿Como que no puede? ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?-_ frunció lo labios de nuevo. Quería parecer enfadado, pero solo me daban ganas de comermelo. Me rei ganándome un puñetazo en el pecho.

_-Deja de reirte. Yo nunca he estado celoso. No se que me pasa. Esto no tenía que ser asi._ \- miro hacia su mano que descansaba en mi pecho con la mirada perdida.

_-¿Y como tenía que haber sido, Lou? ¿Es que tenía un plan de vida para encontrar a tu compañero?_

_-¿Compañero?-_ alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos.- _¿Quién ha dicho nada de compañero? Yo no quiero un compañero. Yo no quiero nada. No quiero esta a atado a nadie de esa manera. Y menos a alguien que se acuesta con una de sus amigas y luego dice que "no puede" haber nada entre ellos. ¿Con más omegas has hecho eso?-_ su tono sonaba entre enfadado y asustado. Ondas de miedo salían de él, haciendo que mi alfa despertara de nuevo y me gruñera con fuerza.

_-Con uno. Y el muy capullo lo dejo por un alfa de tres grados menos que el._ -no me habia dado cuenta que Jenna había vuelto. Y había otro olor en el aire.- _Y nunca no hemos acostado, por el simple hecho de que soy lesbiana y él es gay. Tay, este es Louis, Louis esta es mi esposa Tay._

Sentí como Louis se relajaba y giraba la mirada lentamente hacia mi.

_-Tu lo sabias. Capullo.-_ me dio un puñetazo en el hombro un mas fuerte que el anterior y se levantó. Quise tirarlo otra vez sobre mi. Me sentía raro sin el cerca.

_-Lo siento mucho Jenn, no era mi intención que oyeras eso.-_ desde aquí y sin mirarle, podría apostar mi vida a que estaba rojo como un semáforo.

**POV Louis**

_-No te preocupes, cielo. Se como es Harry, seguramente estaba disfrutando viendote celoso.-_ Tay se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa dulce.- _y tienes razón, eres un capullo. Esta en celo, podría haber atacado a Jenn. ¿Cuando vas a crecer? Si estuviera aquí papá te arrancaría la cabeza. Y con razón._

_-No se quien te ha invitado para ser sincero, yo había llamado a Jenn.-_ Harry se levantó y se puso detrás de mí. Su mano descansaba en mi espalda.

_-¿Crees que iba a mandar a mi omega sola contigo? -_ su tono era de reproche pero no parecía enfadada.

_-Gracias, hermanita, me hace sentir muy bien saber que confias en mi. ¿Que crees que por ser tu omega me haria hetero de un segundo a otro? -_ espera, pensé enseguida, ¿ha dicho hermanita?

_-No todos los problemas del mundo son sexuales, enano hormonado.-_ rodó lo ojos cansada y se dirigió a la cocina. Harry le siguió. Me sentí un poco mal al sentir la ausencia de su mano.

_-¿Enano? Te saco casi dos cabezas.-_ se acercó a ella señalandose

_-Pero sigues siendo un enano. Mi enano. Callate.-_ ella le miró diferente. Como una madre ve a su hijo que ya tiene cuarentas años y cuatro hijo, pero para ella sigue siendo su pequeño que no sabe andar bien. Antes de que me diera cuenta se estaban abrazando. Mire a Jenn totalmente perdido.

_-Ellos son así. Ve acostumbrandote.-_ se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Hermanos?-_ dije en voz baja.

_-Hermanastros, para ser exactos. Aunque crecieron juntos, son más como gemelos. Tienen una relación un tanto particular. Cuando no se están matando están así. No hay término medio._

Me rei y no pude evitar recordar a mis pequeñas. Las echaba tanto de menos. 

_-¿Que pasa? ¿Que le has dicho? Alejate de él Jenn, huele a tristeza. ¿Qué te pasa?-_ me cogió la cara con la manos. Había cruzado la cocina y la mitad del salon solo porque "olía triste"

_-Para, Harry, vamos, estoy bien.-_ me reí por la mueca de su hermana. Tenía una expresión entre sorprendida y maravillada.

_-Esto si que es nuevo...-_ susurro bebiendo una botella de agua. Harry por fin me soltó la cara.

_-Así que, donde vamos a dormir. He tenido un vuelo de mierda. Y ¿porque no tenéis comida en la nevera?-_ dejó la botella en la mesita cercana y cogió la botella de cerveza vacía que se había bebido Jenn.

_-Y espero que esto no te lo hayas bebido tu.-_ señaló a Jenn y alzó una ceja. Vi como ella se ponía roja y abría los ojos ligeramente.

_-¡Jenna! Nada de alcohol, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Parece que yo solo me esfuerzo en esto. Si no quieres hacerlo solo..._

Jenna la corto.

_-No empieces con eso otra vez por favor. Sabes que estoy en esto tanto como tu ¡por unas cervezas no me voy a volver estéril!-_ se dio la vuelta, dando la conversación por acabada y se metió en la habitación de invitados.

Harry miró a Tay con una ceja alzada y ella le hizo un gesto de ahora no. Se fue detrás de su esposa, dejadnos solos.

_-Eso ha sido...intenso.-_ susurre pegandome a el.

El calor volvía, pero por ahora era bastante soportable.

_-Intentan tener un bebe desde hace casi un año, pero al parecer Jenn tiene algunos problemas para concebir. Tay la presiona_ _demasiado.-_ acabó la frase susurrando contra mi cuello.

_-¿Por_ _qué_ _crees eso? -_ dije perdido en su olor.

_-Si Jenn no se lo toma muy en serio deberian dejarlo. Igual no están preparadas. Igual no es el momento. Tay solo quiere tener un bebé porque cree que se le está pasando el momento perfecto._

Asentí con la cabeza semi consciente de lo que decía. Sus manos estaban debajo de mi camisa. La subió despacio por mis muslos y dejo que descansaran en mi cintura. Le oí gruñir y sentí sus mano apretarme contra él con fuerza.

_-Llevas mi ropa interior.-_ su voz sonó más animal de lo que me esperaba, enviado un escalofrío por mi espalda.

_-S...si, no encontraba la mía.-_ dije en un susurro.

_-Me gusta...-_ su voz era tan grave, profunda, sexy. Jadee arqueandome. El calor cada vez era más fuerte.

Mierda. Había disparado mi celo otra vez. Gemi frustrado. No habíamos ni comido. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

_-Vamos a terminar ese baño. No soporto verte vestido.-_ intente reirme pero solo me salio otro jadeo cuando me levanto sin mucho esfuerzo.

_-Voy a buscar algo de comer. Vuelvo en un se...-_ oí como Tay hablaba pero Harry cerró la puerta antes de darle tiempo a acabar.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

_-Eso ha sido un poco borde.-_ le susurre

_-Ropa. Fuera.-_ su tono fue cortante pero su manos me acariciaban con suavidad.

_-¿Desde cuándo estas tan necesitado?-_ le dije desaciendome de su agarre y dando un paso atrás. Deje que mi manos vagaran por la parte de abajo de la camisa subiendo y bajando dejando ver lo justo.

_-Desde que se que no te vas a romper, desde que hueles tan bien, desde que quiero follarte en mi ducha, desde que mi celo es en una semana y muy posible se adelante por culpa del culo de cierto omega sexy. -_ su ojos se volvieron rojo enviando una ola de placer por toda mi piel. _-Ropa. Fuera._

Mi manos temblaron ligeramente cuando cogí el borde de la camiseta y tire de ella lentamente. No deje de mirarle a los ojos ni un segundo. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura mientras me terminaba de sacar la prenda.

_-Impaciente.-_ tararee pasando mis manos por su cuello y pegandome a su pecho.

_-No tienes ni idea de lo delicioso que eres ¿verdad?-_ un gemido escapo de mi sin permiso al sentir sus manos apretar mi trasero con fuerza.

_-Y..yo...yo.-_ jadee. Sus labios estaban de nuevo en donde debía estar mi marca. Y estaba succionando tan fuerte. Durante un segundo senti que podia correrme solo con su maldita boca. Antes de poder pensar si eso era posible el se separo.

_-Vamos, te quiero contra esa pared ahora.-_ su ojos no perdieron la luz roja.

Se desvistió antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando. Si su celo se había adelantado, eso significaba que su estupida teoria del destino y toda esa mierda era verdad. Se suponía que si encontrabas a tu alama gemela, los celos se sincronizaban para hacer más factible reproducirse.

Antes de poder seguir pensando sentí su manos en mi cadera, empujándome hacia la ducha. Mi ropa interior había desaparecido. Y su boca estaba otra vez en mi marca. Cerré los ojos, pegandome a el. El placer era una corriente continua en la parte de abajo de mi vientre. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme venir, pero era intensa.

_-Lou, Lou, Lou. Mi pequeño Lou.-_ su voz gruesa y profunda me saco un gemido necesitado. El calor empezaba a subirme por el pecho. Me costaba respirar.

_-Ha...Hazz, vamos, te necesito.-_ mi voz estrangulada no pareció distraerle mucho. Sus dedos estaban tan cerca de mi entrada que casi podía sentir el alivio. Movio las caderas contra mi, creando una deliciosa fricción entre nuestro miembros. Gemi mas alto y pase mi brazos por su cuello.

Si el no me iba a dar lo que quería, lo conseguiría yo solo. Me alce solo con mi brazos y pase las piernas por su cintura. Sentí mi propia excitación bajarme por los muslos. No me había tocado más que caricias y ya estaba empapado.

_-Impaciente.-_ me imitó en todo dulce. Gruñi intentando bajar hasta su erección. Lo necesitaba dentro de mi. Ahora. Me pegó con fuerza contra la pared y bajó una mano hasta mi trasero. Delineando. Uno de sus dedos entró sin apenas resistencia.

-Quieto, pequeño.- susurro contra mis labios. Mis caderas tenía vida propia. Solo quería liberarme, solo lo quería dentro de mi.

_-Ha..harry...por...por favor.-_ odiaba suplicar. Pero suplicarle a él me excitaba hasta un punto que no era capaz de explicar.

_-Vamos, amor, se que puede aguantar un poco más. Quiero probarte.-_ no me dio tiempo a preguntarle qué quería decir con probarme.

Sacó los dos dedos que había metido en mi y los acercó deliberadamente lento a su labios. Luego los chupo. Lento. Quitando cualquier rastro. Su ojos estaban casi cerrado. Con una mueca de placer delicada. Fue demasiado para mi.

Me arque poniendo los ojos en blanco y un largo gemido se oyó por encima del agua de la ducha que no sabía muy bien cuando la había abierto.

_-Joder, Lou. Quiero oírte, pequeño, quiero oírte gritar.-_ su voz. Solo su voz. La idea de correrme solo con su voz no era solo una fantasía, hace un par de hora su voz de alfa me había llevado al cielo.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos. Me beso como si quisiera comerme. Un par de veces nuestros dientes chocaron. Se podían oír nuestras lenguas chocar. Cada suave jadeo necesitado se perdía en sus labios.

_-¿Preparado?-_ susurró separándose un centímetro. Asentí con la cabeza frenético. El solo sonrio y entro de una estocada. No podría decir si grite o no. Mi visión se volvió borrosa y mi uñas se clavaron en sus hombros. Era grande. Tan malditamente grande. Pero cada centímetro de él mi cuerpo parecía estar preparado para aceptarlo. Se empezó a mover lento, salía con suavidad y entraba dejando que cada centímetro fuera una tortura.

_-Ha..Harry...mas..mas rapi..._ \- mi frase se murió en mi labios. Su cadera había dado un tirón y tocando algo tan dentro de mi. Esta vez no esperó, siguió dando contra mi próstata con fuerza. Su movimientos eran tan certeros que por un momento mi ojos se pusieron totalmente en blanco. Era un placer que no debía ser legal. Cada centímetro de mi piel se sentía en el cielo. Cada estocada era como ver una luz cegadora.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba cerca hasta que me corrí con fuerza contra su pecho.

El agua que no había dejado de correr limpio su pecho de mi semilla y envió escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Estaba helada. Y ni siquiera lo había notado. No me dio mucho tiempo de pensar. Harry no había aminorado sus estocadas ni un segundo. Seguía dando en ese punto tan perfecto. Fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. En algún momento deje de sentir muy bien las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mi manos se sentían débiles. Mi cuerpo era sacudido por su cuerpo.

El placer había subido un nivel. Llevándome casi a la locura. Si fuese posible, sentía que cada vez era más grande dentro de mi. Su mano se deslizó por mi pecho, pellizcando mis pezones sensible. Su boca se apodero de mi punto débil en el cuello. Podría morir asi y ni siquiera me importaría.

Esta vez si sentir como un orgasmos arrollador se formaba en mi vientre. La mano que antes arruinaba mis pezones paso a mi miembro. Su muñeca hacia movimiento circulares. Arriba y abajo. Su pulgar acariciaba con suavidad la punta sensible. Con una última estocada, tan fuerte que movió mi cuerpo hacia arriba, el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida me atravesó. Mis ojos se cubrieron de negro por los lados.

El placer más puro explotó en mi cuerpo. Intente agarrarse mejor a Harry, pero fue inevitable. Lo último que recuerdo es Harry diciendo mi nombre en un jadeo.

  



	5. Mi amor

**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo explicito. Si no te gusta, vuelve por donde has venido.**

**A.** **xx**

**\-----------------------------------------**

**POV** **Harry**

Deje su cuerpo con cuidado sobre la cama por segunda vez ese día. Después de bañarlo y secarlo, le había puesto una de mis camisas limpias.   
No esperaba que perdiera el sentido después de su más que increíble orgasmo, pero tampoco me parecía del todo ilógico, la última vez que lo había anudado había estado a punto de desmayarse. Su pequeño cuerpo debía estar al borde. Además no había comido. Mi alfa me gruño por no cuidar del pequeño omega.  
Sentí otro fuerte tirón en mi vientre y respire profundo.  
Mi celo se había adelantado una semana por razones obvias.   
El omega sexy que se enredaba entre mis sabanas me hizo perder un poco la concentración.  
Mi erección estaba bien disimulada por los pantalones de deporte, pero aun así dolía como el infierno. Respire y conte en mi cabeza. 

_16\. 59. 98._   
_16\. 59. 98._   
_16\. 59. 98._

Sentí que mis dientes volvían a su tamaño normal y la ganas de follarme al pobre Louis disminuían hasta ser soportables. 

- _Harry_.- oí como me llamaba con la voz ronca.   
_16\. 59. 98._  
 _-Estoy_ _aquí.-_ le respondí mientras me metía en la cama con el.   
Lo mas fácil seria darme media vuelta y dormir en el salón. No podía ayudar mucho. 

Sabía que mi celo era salvaje. Muchas veces había necesitado más de un omega para calmar mi alfa. Aun así siempre intentaba buscar omegas masculinos que fuera casi igual de fuerte que yo o incluso con otros alfas que les gustaba probar cosas nuevas, la única vez que lo había intentado con una omega chica, no había acabado bien.

Tampoco es que me importara mucho el sexo de mis parejas. No me involucró sentimentalmente con ninguna. Solo había dicho te quiero una vez y al final el muy capullo me había dejado por otro alfa estupidamente mas débil que yo.

_-¿Que ha pasado?-_ su mano se deslizó por mi pecho y se pego a mi. Su cuerpo suave hacia una fricción delicada contra mi costado.

_-Te desmayaste. Después de...un...después de que lo hiciéramos en la_ _ducha.-_ oí su débil risa y como se retorcía buscando una posición mas cómoda.

_16\. 59. 98._   
_16\. 59. 98._

- _Parece ser que mi celo está bajo control. Si hubiera sabido que era así de fácil con un alfa me hubiese buscado uno hace_ _tiempo.-_ un gruñido grave hizo dar un saltito al omega pegado a mi.  
Alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

- _Lo_ _siento_.- susurre. 

Mi alfa estaba tenso, enfadado y temblando de pura anticipación.   
Lo celos se basan en dejar a tu alfa libre para que saciara sus necesidades básicas, negarle a un animal su necesidad más básica era peligroso.   
Y más si estabas acostado al lado de una omega semi desnudo que se veía especialmente bien debajo de mi cuerpo pidiendo ser marcado.

16\. 59. 98.

_-¿Que?_ \- esta vez se enderezo del todo y me miro extrañado.

- _Que lo siento. No soy quien para estar celoso. Puedes buscar otro alfa cuando quieres, eres libre. No me_ _perteneces.-_ intente sonar lo mas sincero posible. Mi alfa arañaba sin parar mi conciencia.

- _No eso no. Quiero decir, vale. Lo sientes, lo entiendo. Da igual, me gusta que estés celoso. Me pone un_ _poco.-_ lo mire directamente con los ojos ligeramente más abierto. Me miraba mordiéndose el labio y con una mirada llena de hambre. Cada vez descubria un nuevo Louis, su verdadero yo. Desafiante, pero con unas ganas casi descontroladas de que alguien lo castigue. Dulce hasta empalagar con un toque sexy que podría volver loco a cualquiera. Y ahora también caliente y descarado.

- _Lo que estaba preguntado que porque_ _murmurabas_ _. ¿Que es 16 19 no se que?-_ me tense ligeramente. No me habia dado ni cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta. Mire hacia cualquier otro sitio que no fueran sus ojos. ¿Cómo alguien podía mentirle a esos ojos?

- _No eres el único con_ _secretos._ \- dije con voz neutra.

Se separo de mi, casi nada, pero igual lo hizo. Note que su toque no era tan relajado y su mano había desaparecido lentamente de mi pecho.

- _Tienes razón. Siento haber preguntado. Voy a buscar algo de comer, tengo_ _hambre.-_ se levantó antes de poder decir que algo más.  
Lo cogí del brazo y tiré de él con fuerza. Con un jadeo de sorpresa volvió a mi lado.

- _Silencio_.-le susurre cuando abrió la boca para protestar. Y para mi sorpresa, obedeció.- _se llama_ _mantra_ _. Lo utilizan religiones como el hinduismo y el budismo. Son palabra, sílabas o incluso sonidos que le ayudan a concentrarse, a rezar a alguna deidad o en algún ritual._

Pude ver la duda en sus ojos. 

- _No soy hinduista ni budista, pero un amigo lo era y me enseñó a controlar mi celo de esa forma._

-¿ _Porque tienes que controlar tu celo?-_ susurro, como con miedo de hablar.

- _Porque es peligroso. Soy un alfa de nivel siete,_ _Louis_ _, mis celos son peligrosos para la_ _humanidad.-_ sonreí hacia su mueca.

- _Pero yo puedo ayudarte. Tu me has_ _ayudado.-_ intentó que su tono no sonara dolido, pero no pareció salirle muy bien.

- _Lo se, pequeño, pero todavía no. Puedo soportarlo, no es la primera vez ni la última. -_ le di un beso suave en la frente.

- _Podría_ _aguantarlo._ \- refunfuño contra mi pecho.

- _Hace menos de 48 horas eras virgen. No es que crea que no puedas soportarlo, se que no_ _puedes.-_ se separo alzando una ceja. Yo me rei.

- _Idiota_.- susurro levantándose. 

No había hecho nada malo, pero me sentía mal. Una sensación de vacío había crecido en mi estomago al sentir como se separaba de mi.  
Era estúpido. No llevábamos juntos ni tres dia y ya casi me dolía separarse de él. 

Me levanté sin ganas y me puse una camisa. Louis seguía llevado la mía. 

Salí fuera de la habitacion siguiendolo. Si mi cuerpo me pedía estar cerca de el, quien era yo para negárselo.

Camine fuera de mi habitacion y pense diez cosas que poder decirle para que no me odiara por no dejarlo pasar mi cielo juntos. Tampoco quería contarle mucho de mi vida y no porque le guardaba rencor porque él no lo hiciera conmigo. Sabía que cada persona aprendía a su tiempo en la vida y yo había aprendido hace mucho a proteger lo que te trajera algo de felicidad a tu existencia. Y si tenía que contarle toda mi vida a ese omega sentimentalmente inestable, lo haria.

Me lo encontré en la cocina, agachado hacia la nevera, con todo es delicioso trasero levantado, como una invitación...

- _Vamos,_ _Louis_ _, no te enfades. Solo intento_ _protegerte.-_ camine hacia él y puse una mano sobre su trasero. Era tan perfecto...

Él se giró con cara de enfadado, aun así era tan adorable que quería llenar esos labios fruncidos de besos.

- _No estoy enfadado. Solo quiero dejar de sentirme un omega_ _inútil_.- susurró sentándose en la encimera y poniendo mis manos a los lados de su cintura.  
Me apoye en el mármol y le mire completamente perdido. ¿El se daba cuenta lo perfecto que era?

-Nunca podría pensar que eres inutil, Lou. Eres el mejor omega que he conocido. _Te prometo que me ayudaras,_ _algun_ _dia_ _. Pero no hoy._ _Confia_ _en mi pequeño -_ él hizo una mueca y se apartó de mí. Nuestro labios estaban a dos centímetro de separación.- _Se bueno para_ _mi._ \- dije en un susurro y deje que mi labios se perdieran en su cuello, mi dientes rasparon su piel con suavidad. Antes de darme cuenta estaba apretando contra el, buscado más de su olor, de su piel, de su calor.

Me separe y respire profundo. Cerré los ojos. Apreté mi agarre sobre la encimera de mármol. ¿Podría romper el mármol? 

- _Ha..._ _Harry_ _¿Estas bien?_ \- abrí los ojos alarmado al notar miedo en su voz. Por eso debía alejarme de él. No podía soportar ver el miedo en sus ojos. No podía soportar hacerle daño a nadie más.

- _Creo que lo mejor será si vas a dormir un rato. Yo_ _dormiré_ _en el_ _sofá.-_ me gire sin esperar respuesta y casi corrí hacia mi habitación. Cogí varias sabanas del armario y fui hasta al salon. Louis seguía de pie en mitad de la cocina. Cuando me vio volver, parpadeo varias veces y se mordió el labio.

Antes de poder memorizar su labios rojos apretados y apetecibles, se encamino a mi habitación con un paso lento y vacilante.

- _Harry, cielo, creo que esto podría hacerte falta. Es un neutralizador. El olor a omega se huele a kilómetros. Con esto acabarás con las hormonas, el olor, y además dura más de 24 horas. -_ como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Tay abrió la puerta y Louis cerró la suya al mismo tiempo. - _son muy efectivos, los fabrica la empresa de_ _Jenn_ _...¿donde esta_ _Louis_ _?_

Alce la vista, dejando salir un poco a mi alfa y vi la reacción inmediata de Tay.

- _Oh. Entiendo. ¿Quieres irte? Yo y_ _Tay_ _podemos cuidar de_ _Louis_ _si ves que no puedes más._

Negué con la cabeza y me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

Me esperaba un noche larga.

**POV** **Louis**

Me tire en la cama con un suspiro largo y cansado. ¿Porque me sentia asi? Solo habían pasado dos malditos días desde que conocía a Harry y ya lo tenía metido debajo de la piel.

Pero también era imposible no sentir algo por el. Uno ochenta de puro alfa, con esos tatuajes, esas manos enorme, ese maldito nudo que había calmado mi celo en menos de media hora.

Gemi contra la almohada y noté como volvía a tener una erección. Me debatí entre levantarme y pedirle ayuda o quedarme aquí y solucionarlo yo solo, como un buen omega.

Sentí que sus palabras se filtraban en mi mente.  
" _Se bueno para mi_ "  
Sería bueno para el. Seria perfecto. Sería todo lo que él me pidiera. Y él me había dicho que necesitaba espacio. Además, no dolía tanto, podía solo. Aunque me moría por gritar y que viniera a hacerme gritar un poco más.

Me tumbe boca arriba y deslice una mano por mi sensible erección. Dejé escapar un quejido y me retorci. No se sentía igual que cuando lo hacia Harry, su mano había sido creada para mi, estaba seguro. 

Pase el pulgar por la punta, esparciendo mi propia humedad y creando una fricción más suave. Esta vez gemí con ganas. Acelere, deslizando un mano debajo de mi que fue directa a mi entrada. Pase una pierna encima de la otra y gire un poco la cintura, esta vez no espere ni me prepare mucho. Metí tres dedos dentro de mi. Un pequeño grito me hizo temblar.   
Seguí acariciándome sin perder el ritmo y moví los dedos dentro de mi, buscando dentro de mí este punto que me hiciera llorar de placer.   
No tarde mucho en encontrarlo. 

- _Ha.._ _Harry_.- ni siquiera lo pensé. Salió solo. Su nombre parecía correcto en mi labios. 

Acaricie con ganas mi próstata. Mi otra mano solo le daba un poco de presión a mi miembro, no podia moverme correctamente, el placer era tan agudo, se clavaba en mí, me recorría.  
- _Dios, si...si..._ \- me arquee jadeado. Me imagine que esos dedos era de Harry. Largos, fuerte, seguros. Me imagines que me follaba con los dedos mientras me miraba a los ojos. Me imagine que sus ojos eran rojos, que su celo lo controlaba, que no pensaba en otra cosa que verme gritar.

Me corrí con fuerza cerrando los ojos.  
No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me di cuenta que la posición no era la mas comoda del mundo. Saque los dedos que tenía dentro de mi y busque el paño humedo que habia dejado Harry en la mesita de noche.  
Me limpie con cuidado y un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda. 

El paño estaba frío.

No supe muy bien que me estaba pasando hasta que la lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. 

Una frío desgarrador se metió en mis venas. La almohada de Harry estaba al otro lado de la cama, y me enviaba su olor lejano. Me levante tambaleandome y me dirigí al baño, cogí la camisa sudada que había dejado y volví a la cama. Me tire encima de su almohada y la abrace con brazos y piernas. Deje que su camisa quedara debajo de mi cara y respire profundo. La lágrimas no había parado. Sentí como temblaba con suavidad. 

No era suficiente. 

Me acurruque lo más pequeño que puede. 

Maldije en voz alta entre sollozos. Lo necesitaba.

Intente dormirme sin mucho éxito y seguí llorando hasta olvidarme cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

**_Harry_ _POV_ **

- _Gracias_ _Tay_.- cogí el neutralizador y esparci todo lo que pude a mi alrededor. El olor de Louis se disolvió con suavidad en el ambiente.

- _No hay de_ _que._ -la voz de Jenna llegó más baja desde dentro de la habitación. Me reí sin ganas y me senté en el pequeño sofá. Deje que mi cabeza descansara en la parte de atrás.

- _Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí,_ _hermanito_ _._

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos.

-¿ _Cuando te diste cuenta que_ _Jenna_ _era la persona indicada?_ \- dije en voz baja.

-¿ _Cuando te diste cuenta que_ _Louis_ _era la persona indicada?_ \- me respondió con sorna.

Esta vez sonreí con ganas.

- _Demasiado pronto,_ _quizás_.- mi voz sonó menos grave de lo normal. Era otra vez el niño que corría donde su hermana cuandono sabía qué hacer o cuando nadie le entendía.

- _Harry, no hay un "demasiado pronto" cuando quieres a alguien, ocurre cuando tiene que ocurrir y a cada persona le pasa de una forma única. Aun así, si que hay muchos "demasiado tarde", como estar aquí sentado_ _mientra_ _tu omega se retuerce solo en tu cama._

_-Está dormido, seguramente ahora esta mejor sin_ _mí.-_ dije con amargura.

- _Se ha dormido pronto. Normalmente_ _Jenna_ _tarda horas en dormirse después de los cuidados, no me suelta ni para que pueda ir a comer._

Una ola helada me recorrió el cuerpo. Me enderecé como movido por un resorte y me levante corriendo.

Oí como Tay maldecía en voz baja.

- _No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado, maldita sea_ _Harry_ _, no te mereces a ese omega._

- _Callate,_ _Tay_ _, deja al pobre chico. Está en mitad de un celo retenido. No se como sigue en_ _pie.-_ Jenna grito desde la habitación.   
Las deje discutiendo mientras entraba en la habitación casi corriendo.

Lo que vi casi me hace caer de rodillas. Mi pequeño estaba hecho una bolita en mitad de la cama, con mi camisa enredada en los dedos y aferrado a mi almohada. Desde donde estaba podía oler la lagrimas y ver cómo su cuerpo temblaba.

Empecé a caminar hacia él, sentía como mi propia piel quemaba. Mi alfa se había calmado. Notaba mi dolor y sabía que debía callarse para que pudiera solucionar lo que sea que me provoca ese dolor.

Con toda la suavidad que pude me subí a la cama y me moví hacia el. 

\- _Lou_...-mi voz sonó profunda y grave. 

Su ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaban hinchados, rojos y ligeramente perdidos.

- _¿_ _Que me pasa?_ \- sollozo temblando más fuerte.

No lo soporte mas, tire de la almohada y la lancé lejos, cogí sus brazo y deje caer su cuerpo en mi pecho. Guíe sus piernas hacia mi cintura y sus brazos por encima de mis hombros. Lo apreté contra mí, dejando que mi hormonas de alfa lo cubrieran por completo.

Escuche como suspiraba y dejaba de temblar. Mi alfa pareció olvidarse de su celo por un segundo, estaba tranquilo, solo quería que el omega estuviera a salvo.

Por una vez en mi vida yo y mi alfa estábamos en perfecta sincronía. Se sentía demasiado bien para merecermelo

- _Se llama_ _depresion_ _endogena_ _. Le pasa solo a los omegas, cuando..._ -cogi aire y cerre lo ojos- _cuando un alfa lo anuda y luego no lo_ _cuida.-_ empece a decir después de diez minutos. Sentía que le debía una explicación. 

Su respiración se había vuelto regular y sus manos jugaban con mi pelo con suavidad.

- _Principalmente es biológico. Si un alfa anuda a un omega no puede simplemente irse, debe atender a su omega, cuidarlo, darle todo el amor que pueda. Si no el omega deja de producir_ _serotonina_ _y cae en depresión. Puede...puede causarle graves daños psicológicos y...y a veces la_ _muerte.-_ el nudo en la garganta que se había formado cuando entre en la habitación me impedía hablar sin tartamudear.

Louis no había dicho nada. Lo entendía. Yo también me odiaría.  
Mi brazos se apretaron con más fuerza.

- _Lo siento mucho, pequeño. Lo siento, se me olvido, no tengo ninguna excusa. Solo_ _dejame_ _cuidarte y podrás irte,_ _podras_ _odiarme_ _, lo siento tanto. No te mereces esto, no te mereces sufrir, eres tan hermoso... Eres perfecto, por favor_ _perdóname._ -escondí mi cara en su cuello. No podía soportar ver su cara de decepción en estos momentos. Solo quería sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío.

- _Hazz_.-su labios estaban justo encima de mi oreja.- _Hazz_... _me ahogas_.

Lo solté enseguida y me separe asustado.

Entonces el se rio. Una risa suave, aguda y hermosa. Me temblaron ligeramente las manos que tenía a los lados de su cara para estar seguro que respiraba bien.

_-La verdad es que no sabia lo de "los cuidados". Mi padre no me enseñaron mucho de los omegas y mi estúpido colegio solo me enseño a poner mi culo en el aire para que algún alfa lo_ _utilizara.-_ su manos subieron por mi cuello.- _Has hecho más por mi esto_ _ultimos_ _dos_ _dias_ _que cualquier persona que haya conocido. Me has cuidado, me has enseñado, me has hecho sentir de nuevo. Si_ _asi_ _son los primeros días de conocernos, no se como va a ser cuando llevemos un_ _año.-_ volvió a reírse dejándome aturdido.- _Cometeremos un_ _millon_ _de errores_ _Harry_ _, solo tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellos y a no volver a cometerlos_.

Y me abrazó pasando los brazos por mi cuello.

No sabia que decir. Mi mente se había quedado completamente en blanco. 

_-¿Eres real?-_ susurre perdido en su pelo.

- _Estaba pensado preguntarte lo_ _mismo._ \- su sonrisa me hizo querer escribir canciones sobre ella.

- _No te vayas,_ _Louis_ _, no quiero volver a sentir nada sin_ _ti._ \- no sé muy bien de donde salio eso, pero necesitaba que supiera que yo también lo necesitaba.

Me daba igual si era demasiado pronto o si luego descubría que era un asesino en serie. El era mi mitad, era parte de mi.

- _No me dejes ir,_ _Harry_.- su labios se pegaron a los míos antes de que me diera cuenta.

Besarlo era una de esas cosas en la vida que se siente correctas. Tiene que ser así. Aquí es donde debía estar. Aquí y ahora. No habia nada mas.

Hasta que oí gritos.

_-¡Harry!¡_ _Harry_ _!-_ Estaba acostumbrado. Toda mi infancia había sido sus gritos.  
Louis me miro sorprendido. 

- _Seguramente sera_ _algun_ _insecto._ _Tay_ _es la única alfa con miedo a los_ _bichos.-_ se volvió a reír y se escondió en mi pecho.

Me levante con el enredado en mi como un koala. Podría ir hasta el fin del mundo si él se quedaba asi conmigo.

- _Tay, cariño, puedes estar sin mi atención un par de_ _ho_ _..._ -la frase se me quedó atascada en la garganta.  
Durante un segundo se me olvido como pensar y por instinto aprete a Louis contra mi. Delante de mí se presentaba una de la imágenes más extrañas que había tenido el placer de ver en los últimos años.

Mi hermana estaba intentando alejar a uno de los aspirantes, llamado Liam, de Jenna que intentaba hacerle una reanimación a otra aspirante llamado Zayn.   
El alfa llamado Liam estaba gruñendo y gritando a mi hermana.

_-¡Tienes que llamar a un medico!¡No esta respirando!-_ gritaba Liam mientras intentaba quitarla de en medio y llegar hasta Zayn

- _Cálmate de una maldita vez, ella es médico, sabe que está_ _haciendo.-_ la voz de Tay se llenó de su poder de alfa, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, tenía un nivel bajo.

_-¡No me digas que me calme!¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! ¡Si no llamas a un médico lo haré yo, no pienso dejar que muera por tu culpa,_ _ademas_ _, donde mierdas esta_ _Harry_ _!_

- _ **Basta**_.- mi poder de alfa era mayor, pero estaba tan confundido que no salio mi mejor versión, aun así, oí el gemido lastimero de Jenna al sentir mi voz. Su movimientos de reanimación pararon y su cuerpo se quedó quieto.

- _Harry_...-susurro Jenna asustada. Louis tambien solto un quejido contra mi cuello. Sentí su erección presiona contra mi vientre.

- _Lo siento_ _Jenn_ _,_ _sigue._ -deje que mi poder fluyera por la habitación, calmando a Jenna y a Louis y relajando a los dos alfas. Una de las ventajas de ser un alfa de un nivel alto.

Baje con cuidado a Louis y me acerque a Jenna. Louis se puso a mi lado y cayó de rodilla, quitándole el pelo de la cara a Zayn.

_-¿Qué le pasa?_ \- pregunte con un toque asustado. No tenía pinta de estar muy vivo.

Su ojos estaban abiertos, pero completamente en blancos. De sus labios salía una especie de sustancia negra verdosa que se resbalaba por su barbilla. Estaba pálido y su corazón casi no se oía.

- _Lo han drogado o envenenado. Todavía no estoy muy segura. Ha tenido dos parada cardiorrespiratoria. Tengo que llevarlo a un hospital_ _Harry.-_ su manos no había dejado de tocarlo.   
Paso uno de sus pequeños brazos por el cuello de Zayn y tiró hacia arriba, haciendo que su boca se abriera. Con una toalla que tenía cerca le limpio la cara con suavidad. 

- _No parece un envenenamiento, tienes la uñas moradas, le falta oxígeno. Además, ¿que es eso? Parece que su cuerpo está intentando expulsar_ _algo_.- Louis habló en tono firme.

- _Tienes_ _razón_.- Jenn alzó la vista.- _no sabía que supieras de medicina._

- _Mi hermano fue médico en el_ _ejercito._ \- un escalofrio me recorrio. Mi alfa me estaba avisando de algo que no iba bien en el tono de Louis, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.   
Uno de los aspirantes se estaba muriendo. Saque el movil que tenia guardado en los pantalones y marque el número de Tim.

Al quinto tono, Zayn tosió con fuerza, escupiendo más sustancia negra. Sus ojos volvieron a su posición original, pero estaba de un color rojo fuerte casi negros. Sentí su mano volar hacia el brazo de Louis y antes de darme cuenta oli sangre.

-¡ _ **SUÉLTALO**_!- mi voz de alfa hizo caer de rodillas hasta a Liam y Tay. Lo ojos de Louis se pusieron en blancos durante un segundo. La sangre corría por su brazo haciéndome ver todo rojo. 

Solté sin pensarlo un puñetazo a la cara del alfa sintiendo como le daba de lleno en la mandíbula.

-¡ _No! Por favor, no le hagas_ _daño_.- Liam saltó hacia mí y protegió el cuerpo del alfa más pequeño con el suyo. Yo me tiré hacia delante y cogi a Liam del brazo, listo para tirarlo a metros de distancia

- _No...no...no le hagas daño_ _Harry._ \- la voz de Lou me llego baja.   
Lo mire sorprendido. Le acababa de intentar arrancar el brazo. Claro que le haria daño. El se enderezo y pareció leerme la mente.- _no lo entiendes, lo han drogado. Le han dado_ _Nabieyo.-_ Jenna asintió con la cabeza y cogió el brazo de Louis examinandolo

-¿ _Que_?- le espete.

-¿ _Acónito_?- dijo Liam confundido.

- _Si, bueno, no exactamente acónito. Creo que se que es exactamente. Es una pastilla, la llamamos_ _Regan_ _. Es una mezcla de_ _Ketamina_ _y_ _Nabieyo_ _, hace a la persona que la toma extremadamente dócil las primeras horas, hasta que el_ _Nabieyo_ _hace efecto y ataca a su parte lobo, entonces se vuelven salvajes. Pero ellos no lo saben, esas personas no saben que están haciendo. Luego no recuerdan nada. La_ _Ketamina_ _es la droga de la violación, se la inyectan a los omegas para hacerlos más dócil, pero es ilegal, igual que el Acónito y el_ _Navieyo_ _._

La escuche con atención, mientras apartaba a Liam y reducía a Zayn contra el suelo.   
Cogí el brazo que examinaba Jenn sin soltar al alfa y lo acerque a mi boca lentamente. Lo lamí con cuidado. El sabor a sangre de omega hizo que mi alfa despertara y gruñera satisfecho. Cuando vi que se empezaba a curar levanté la vista.

_-¿Como lo curamos?_ \- dije en un rugido.

- _Alcohol. Hay que darle algo con alcohol. Va a hacer que vomite y luego perderá el sentido. Su cuerpo se curará_ _solo.-_ respondió Louis.  
Estaba rojo y se mordía el labio. Mi saliva mas el poder del alfa lo habia puesto otra vez en sintonía con su celo.

- _En la_ _nevera._ \- le solté a Liam que me miró con desconfianza y no se movió ni un centímetro- _¿quieres salvarlo o no?_

Se levantó con un suave rugido y corrió hacia la nevera. Oi como casi arrancaba la puerta al mismo tiempo que Tay soltaba una exclamación.

- _Mierda_...-susurré apretando la mandíbula.

- _Harry_ _, tus ojos están._..- empezó Jenna.

- _Si_.- le espete sin dejarla acabar

- _Podemos controlar esto._ _Ve._ \- se estiró hacia mi para coger al alfa que poco a poco había dejado de luchar.

- _No voy a dejaros solas con un alfa_ _psicótico.-_ gruñi

- _No es un alfa psicótico, lo han_ _drogado.-_ Liam había vuelto con dos cervezas y una botella de agua. 

Zayn no había dejado de retorcerse y gruñir fuera de control. Liam se dejó caer a mi lado y me apartó con un suave empujón. Zay se enderezó en seguida y se tiró hacia Louis otra vez.

Esta vez Liam fue más rápido. Lo empujó con fuerza y acabó con la espalda contra el sofá.

-Basta, Zayn, mirame. Soy yo, Liam.- su voz era firme.

Zayn intentó escaparse otra vez, estirando el brazo hacia mi omega. Gruñí de nuevo y atraje a Louis hacia mi.

_-¿Que coño le pasa con_ _Louis_ _?-_ solte con rabia.

_-No lo se..._ -Liam se veía destrozado. La manos le temblaban ligeramente. Su agarre no duraría mucho.

- _Harry_.- escuche como Louis me llamaba pero no aparté la vista del alfa.- _Harry_ _mírame_.- tirando de mi brazo me giro hacia el.

- _Ayúdalos. Usa tu voz para obligar a_ _beberse_ _la cerveza y quedarse_ _quieto._ -me empujo hacia ellos, aunque no me moví ni un centímetro.

- _¿Porque debería ayudarles? Está intentando_ _atacarte_ \- mi voz se había vuelto casi animal.

- _No ha sido él, lo han drogado. Vamos, si pasa mucho tiempo drogado puede_ _morir.-_ su pequeñas manos se crisparon sobre mis brazos.

Resople molesto y me gire.

- _ **Zayn,**_ _ **bébete**_ _ **toda esa cerveza y**_ _ **muévete**_ _ **sólo para**_ _ **vomitar.**_ \- deje que todo el poder alfa saliera de mi. Igual esto me servía y dejaba a mi alfa agotado.

Louis se removió a mi lado. Tay susurraba a Jenna que por favor vaya a su cuarto, que allí estaba más segura. Jenna simplemente paso de ella y busco un cubo para cuando Zayn expulsara la droga.

Paso en menos de dos minutos. Zayn se bebió de un trago toda la cerveza y un minutos después estaba vomitando obscenamente la misma sustancia verde oscura. Liam no se había separado de él, una manos descansaba en su baja espalda, acariciando de vez en cuando y la otra apartaba el flequillo mojado de sudor de la frente. 

Casi cinco minutos después, el alfa se separo del cubo respirando como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Miro alrededor desconcertado y se giró hacia Liam.

_-¿Qu...que me..?_ \- Liam no le dejó acabar. Negó con la cabeza y paso un paño que había traído junto a la cerveza, por su barbilla y su boca. Los ojos de Zayn casi estaba cerrado cuando susurro un débil " _Lo siento_ ".

Liam solo se acercó más a él y dejó un suave beso en lo labios del otro alfa. 

- _No hay nada que sentir,_ _pequeño.-_ susurro tan bajo que hasta a mi me costo oírlo.

Antes que me diera cuenta Louis se había arrodillado a su lado. Una mano acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de Zayn. Vi como sus labios se movía, pero no podía escuchar nada. Tenía todas mis fuerzas frenando a mi celo. Habían demasiados alfas cerca de mi omega. Demasiados.

**POV** **Louis** **.**

- _No es su culpa. No te preocupes, cuando se despierte se lo diré. No es su_ _culpa.-_ intente que mi voz sonara firme, pero al final me fallo. Sentí la lágrimas que luchaba por salir.

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo mucho daño?_ \- Liam no se separo ni un centimetro de Zayn, pero estiró el brazo cogiendome de la muñeca, mirado hacia la herida de las garras que ya estaba casi sanada. 

- _Si, si, estoy bien._ \- me sequé la lágrimas con la mano y me moje lo labios antes de hablar.- _cuando se despierte, me_ _podrias_ _llamar, necesito hablar con el._

- _Claro, no hay problema. Lo llevaré de vuelta a nuestra habitación. ¿Sabes cuánto va a tardar en despertar?_ \- su voz sonaba preocupado y casi con miedo.

- _No, no estoy seguro. Puede tardar unas horas o medio_ _dia_ _, depende de la cantidad de droga y de su rapidez de_ _curación.-_ me asintió sin ganas y empezó a moverse. 

Cargo a Zayn en sus brazos y se puso de pie. No me habia dado cuenta de que tenía unos brazos enormes hasta ese momento.

- _Gracias, seas quien seas. Te debo_ _mucho.-_ se dirigió a Jenna, que se había quedado detrás de Tay por obligación de esta. Cuando Liam le hablo dio un paso adelante, apartando el brazo que Tay había puesto delante de ella como protección.

- _No me debes nada, espero que se recupere pronto. Tenemos que averiguar quién ha hecho esto antes que se lo pueda hacer a otra_ _persona._ -sonrió y le apretó un brazo con cariño a Zayn.- _si quieres me paso a ver que tal va todo mañana a primera hora._

Siguieron hablando de los cuidado que debía tener Zayn pero yo deje de escuchar. En seguida me di cuenta de dos cosas. Harry no había dicho nada en más de veinte minutos y mi celo parecía que habia abandonado mi cuerpo.

Me gire y vi como Harry estaba parado estático, mirando al suelo, con los puños apretados. Cuando me acerque un poco más pude escuchar como murmuraba esos números extraños otra vez. 

- _Harry_.- susurre cogiéndolo por los brazos. _-_ _Harry_ _, ve a darte una ducha, eso calmara un poco el_ _dolor.-_ el levanto la vista como si fuera la primera vez que me ve en años. Miro alrededor desconcertado y luego me miró otra vez.

- _Sí_.- jadeo- _una ducha. Será lo_ _mejor.-_ lo solté despacio y él se dirigió hacia la ducha tambaleándose.

- _Louis_ \- oí como me llamaba Liam, que esperaba en la puerta mientras Tay le abría la puerta.- _¿alguien más lo sabe?_

Antes de darme tiempo a pensar, un frío recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. ¿Lo sabe?   
El seguia mirandome, esperando una respuesta. Mire a Tay y a Jenna. ¿Ellas tambien lo sabian? 

- _No. Estamos aquí como tapadera. Es un asunto del_ _estado-_ Jenna habló en voz baja. ¿Tapadera?¿Del estado?

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando me di cuenta. Estaba hablando de si alguien sabia si era un omega. Respire varia veces para tranquilizarme. Las manos me seguían temblando, tenía que esconderme en algún sitio pronto. Me sentía a punto de explotar.

- _Esta bien entonces, tu secreto está a salvo con_ _nosotros.-_ Liam me miro por ultima vez y salió despacio.

Antes de que Jenna o Tay dijeran algo mas me giré y entré en la habitación cerrando tras de mi.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y respire varia veces. El corazón me iba a mil por horas. Todo los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente. 

Intente no recordar. No sentir. Como me había prometido hacer cuando me metí en todo esto. Pero no funcionaba. El miedo seguía ahí. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Todo se veía borroso. Me sentía caer mas y mas en la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta. 

Esconder todos esos sentimientos me estaba distrayendo. Los momentos que había sido mejor agente de policía o simplemente mejor investigador siempre había sido los que me dejaba llevar por mi sentimientos. Pero si lo estaba escondiendo continuamente, gastaba todo mi tiempo en ello y no en mi caso.

Justo cuando me empezaba a levantar, Harry tocó la puerta. Le abrí, esperando un alfa en celo enfurecido, pero solo me encontré con sus ojos verdes preocupados.

- _¿Todo bien?-_ susurro entrando y cogiéndome con suavidad de la cintura.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. No confiaba mucho en mi voz.

- _¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?_ -sonreí con tristeza. De dónde había salido este chico. Tenía que haber algún truco. Tenía que venir con algún tipo de contrato con letra pequeña incluida.

_-En realidad_ _sí._ \- le respondí enterrado mi cabeza en su pecho.- _Podrías escucharme, solo escucharme. Necesito contárselo a alguien. No puedo solo, simplemente no puedo solo, pensé que si, pero yo solo no puedo, ahora con esto se que esta_ _aqui_ _y tengo miedo y no puedo_ _Harry_ _yo..._ \- su dedos acariciaron mis labios, haciéndome callar.

- _Voy a hacernos un té,_ _cambiate_ _y_ _metete_ _en cama._ \- dijo en tono suave pero autoritario. Asentí y puse el piloto automático. 

Me meti en el baño y me quite la camisa de Harry que se había manchado de sangre, de paso también me limpie la sangre del brazo. Fui por primera vez a mi habitación y me pareció que habían pasado años. Cogí ropa interior y mi almohada. Después de robar otra camisa de Harry me metí en la cama y me senté con la espalda recostada de cabezal de la cama.

Harry entro un minuto después. Dejo las dos taza en la mesita junto a la lámpara y se fue al baño a cambiar. Volvió sin camisa y unos pantalones cortos grises.

Se arrastró a mi lado y me tendió una taza. Yo me separe de la pared y me puse a su lado con la piernas cruzada, él se estiró cuan largo era. Giro un poco la cabeza y bebió de su te.

De repente la manos me empezaron a sudar. ¿Y si pensaba que era un psicópata? ¿Y si me obligaba a volver a casa? Sabía que Marcus solo le había dicho que me protegiera y que era algo de secreto nacional, pero ¿y si convencía a Marcus de que era una locura y me encerraban?

- _Louis_.- su voz sonó disonante en el silencio de la habitación.- _cuanto empieces veras que_ _saldra_ _todo como un torrente de agua. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta. Será como una tirita._

Me reí sin ganas de su comparación y bebí más te. 

- _Confía en mí una vez más, no voy a juzgarte. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, aunque sea la mayor locura que jamás haya escuchado, aunque lo único que quiera sea encerrarte en mi habitación y hacerte el amor para_ _siempre_. _Lo siento, eso ha sido mi celo_.- su mano derecha me cogió con suavidad la mano que tenía libre y apretó. Se veia relajado, pero sabia que su celo solo estaba asechando _-_ _aunque lo único que quiera ahora mismo sea eliminar de la faz de la tierra cualquier cosa que te haga infeliz.  
_

Me reisin poder evitarlo. Era romantico hasta en celo. Mi omega me decia que dejara de pensar y solo criara doce niños que lo matuviesen a mi lado.

Negue con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. No era el momento. _  
_

Lo mire antes de empezar, respirando profundo.

- _No se muy bien por donde_ _empezar.-_ su mano me dio otro suave apretón.- _supongo que tengo que empezar por mi familia. Soy el mayor de seis hermanas. Siempre crecí con la idea de que seria un alfa. Todas mis hermanas son omegas y mis padres son dos betas. Pero al parecer no me toco lo que esperaba. Hasta que me presente como omega, mi familia siempre fue lo primero en mi vida, tenía un par de amigos alfas que siempre me ayudaban si tenia algún problema y más cuando mi padre nos abandono. Pero cuando_ _cumpli_ _los_ _diesisiete_ _y me presente como omega, todo cambio.-_

_\- Mi madre lloró durante horas. No porque tuviera algo en contra de los omegas, si no porque siempre espero que yo fuese un alfa y cuidase de ella y de mis hermanas. En mi primer celo no sabía que estaba pasando y casi intente suicidarme. Mi padrastro intentó ayudarme,_ _presentandome_ _a hijos de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero yo simplemente me sentía tan asqueado de mi mismo que no quería que nadie me tocara. Además, mis amigos fueron desapareciendo de mi vida poco a poco, era incomodo para ellos estar conmigo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Olía bien, era ligeramente mas sumiso y en general, era un omega._

Bebi un poco más de té sin alzar la vista hacia Harry. Si paraba ahora, no creía poder seguir.

- _Este nuevo marido de mi madre,_ _Mark_ _, era agradable. Era otro beta, como era de esperar y tenía un hijo de otro matrimonio. Este hijo era un alfa, desde que empezó a vivir con nosotros yo lo evitaba a toda costa. Ya había tenido experiencia con mis amigos y en ese momento pensaba que era una carga para todos, mi madre, mi amigos, el futuro alfa que me marcara, así que me alejaba, para evitarle el mal rato._

Oí a Harry suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

- _Pero el era diferente. Siempre me dejaba comida y bebida a la entrada de mi habitación cuando tenia mis celos, me compraba los mejores supresores de olor, incluso me ayudó a aprobar historia en mi último año de instituto. No hablábamos mucho, pero aprendimos a entendernos con solo miradas.-_

_\- A veces_ _estabamos_ _en una habitación llena de gente y sabíamos donde estaba el otro sin alzar la cabeza. Cuando_ _cumpli_ _los diecinueve me dijo que tenia que empezar a pensar en buscar un alfa. Discutimos como no lo habíamos hecho nunca. Yo sabia que tenia razón, pero odiaba que alguien lo dijera en voz alta. Después de una semana sin hablarnos casi, vino a mi habitación en mitad de la noche y me dio un sobre con la inscripción para el ejercito. Me dijo que si no quería un alfa, que aprendiera a protegerme solo porque él no pensaba ir a mi entierro porque yo era un_ _cabezota._ \- sonreí recordando esa noche.- _Cuando_ _cumpli_ _los veinte me apunte al ejercito,_ _habia_ _pasado un año desde que_ _habia_ _cambiado la ley y habían empezado a aceptar a omegas. Los primeros meses fueron una pérdida de tiempo. Como eramos omegas no trataban diferente, no protegían, incluso llegue a saber de omegas que solo estaban ahí para satisfacer a alfas mientras estaban de permiso.-_

_\- Hasta el_ _dia_ _de la pruebas finales, en las que supere la nota de todos los betas, alfa y omegas que habían pasado por ella, incluso me enteré que el que era Teniente General en ese momento había sacado menos que yo. Después de eso me ascendieron casi cada semana. En seis meses era general y tenía mi propia tropa a mi cargo._ _Pense_ _que_ _habia_ _acabado con los problemas de ser un omega en un mundo de alfa y volví a casa más feliz que nunca. Seria un omega, pero protegerá a mi familia y los_ _haria_ _sentir orgullosos de mi pensé estúpidamente.-_

_-Pero no fue así. Nada más llegar mi madre me dijo que_ _Dallon_ _, mi hermano, había muerto. No me dio muchos detalles, solo que el forense había dicho que se había suicidado. Yo no me lo creí, con el poder que había conseguido en el ejercito empecé a investigar ._ _Marcus_ _me conoció ese mismo año y me dijo que me ayudaría a cambio de que ingresara en la policía y lo ayudara a pillar a un asesino en serie que al parecer era un_ _ex_ _marine. Lo poco que he descubierto es que a pesar de que el cuerpo fue incinerado y después de varias amenazas y una que otra paliza el forense admitió que_ _Dallon_ _había muerto con una droga llamada Matalobos en sus sistema.-_

Pare un segundo, mojándome los labios y respirando profundo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la peor parte y me sentía un poco mareado. Harry me apretó la mano una vez mas y acaricio con cuidado mi muñeca.

_-Pero lo más importante, es que_ _murio_ _aqui_ _. Haciendo las pruebas, en alguna de estas habitaciones. Por eso vine aquí, por eso tengo que tomar esas pastillas. Tengo que descubrir que paso, alguien tiene que_ _saberlo._ \- la lagrimas me empezaron a caer sola.

_-¿En qué año fue? -_ su voz era ronca y podía notar cierto enfado.

_-Hace cuatro_ _años.-_ dije alzando la mirada por primera vez.

_-Se apellidaba_ _Weeks_ _¿verdad? -_ asentí con la cabeza. 

**POV** **Harry**

- _Me_ _acuerdo._ \- susurre pasándome una mano por el pelo.- _era mi primer año aquí. Era muy bueno, no le oí quejarse ni una vez. Incluso me ayudo a encubrir un error que cometí en una de las_ _pruebas_.- cerre lo ojos, pensando si debía decir esto. 

Estaba seguro de que no reaccionaría bien, ¿pero como decirle a alguien que había desperdiciado cinco años de su vida?

- _Louis_ _, entiendo que sea difícil de aceptar, pero_ _Tim_ _encontró el cuerpo. Tenía heridas muy profundas en los brazos y además estaba drogado, el forense no dijo nada sobre la droga para proteger su honor, no porque escondiera algo._

Senti como apartaba la mano de un tirón.

_-No me_ _crees._ \- estaba enfadado.- _¿y como explicas que dos días antes de su supuesto suicidio habló conmigo y me dijo que solo quería acabar con todo esto para poder celebrar mi ascenso? De verdad crees que alguien se suicida después de prometerle a su hermano pequeño que se van a ver pronto y que esta orgulloso de_ _él.-_ un sollozo dolorosamente fuerte salió de él antes de que se tapara la boca.   
Lo atraje hacia mi y deje que llorara, que se quitara ese peso de encima. Tenia su punto, lo había conocido y no tenía pinta de alguien que cediera ante la presión.

_-¿Y como explicas lo de_ _Zayn_ _? ¿Casualmente lo drogaron con la misma droga?_ \- su voz sonaba cansada y algo ronca.

_-Tienes razón, hay algo raro en todo esto. Pero vamos a_ _tomárnoslo_ _con calma ¿vale? Para empezar, ¿porque alguien quisiera atacar a tu hermano? ¿Tenía algún enemigo?_

Me miro con una ceja alzada y rodó los ojos.

_-He sido policía,_ _Harry_ _, se por donde empezar. Nadie quería hacerle daño, por lo menos que yo conociera. No hay testigos y las personas que lo encontraron no hicieron ninguna declaración que sirva de algo. Ahora que se que tu y_ _Tim_ _lo encontrasteis estoy mas seguro que no mentisteis en la declaración._

- _Yo no lo_ _encontre_ _, lo encontró_ _Tim_ _. Cuando llegue, lo había tapado con una sabana y la policía ya_ _habia_ _llegado. En esa_ _epoca_ _habia_ _otro dos instructores y el jefe del_ _FBI_ _. Mientras más avancemos en las pruebas_ _habra_ _mas instructores, gente mas especializada._

_-¿En que estás especializado tu?_ \- su voz era un poco más firme. 

_-Soy_ _francotirador.-_ le respondí retorciendome con suavidad. Había subido su pierna encima de mi y su rodilla presionaba mi entrepierna haciéndome perder la concentración.

_-Puedo ayudarte,_ _dejame_ _ayudarte.-_ su boca había subido uno centímetros hasta estar pegada a mi oreja. Todo su delicioso cuerpo estaba pegado a mi costado, podía sentir cada suave temblor.

_-¿Desde cuando hemos acabado esa importante conversación y hemos pasado a esto?-_ dije poniendo una mano firme en su rodilla que habia empezado a moverse creando una fricción demasiado buena.

_-Desde que los dos estamos en celo y no se porque estamos hablando_ _tanto._ \- no pude evitar reírme.

_-Lou.-_ susurre con un jadeo, su boca había pasado a mi cuello.- _tenemos que hablar. Lo sabes. Hace un segundo estabas llorando, no puedo simplemente_ _follarte_ _sin mas._

_-¿Como haces para ser tan bueno?-_ en un rápido movimiento estaba encima de mi a horcajadas. Mierda, porque se veía tan bien encima de mi.- _cualquier otro alfa ya me estuviera marcando contra la pared._

_-Yo no soy cualquier alfa y tu no eres cualquier_ _omega.-_ acaricia con cuidado su mejilla roja. Podía sentir su celo volviendo por segundo.

_-¿Crees que es normal?_ -susurro cerrando los ojos y relajándose contra mi caricia.- _¿crees_ _que la gente también se enamora en dos días? ¿Crees que esto es amor? ¿Crees que podría ser para siempre?_

_-Shh, deja que tu cerebro tenga un respiro,_ _pequeño_.- deslice mi mano hasta posarla en su pecho.- _Si sientes lo mismo que siento yo, aquí, si se siente correcto, si se siente como si no pudieras estar en otro sitio, entonces yo estaré a tu lado y no va haber nada que lo cambien. Como si han pasado dos días o dos minutos._

El se rió, esa risa suave, cristalina y hermosa. 

_-Eso ha sido lo más empalagoso que alguien ha dicho jamás en las historia de lo_ _empalagoso.-_ me reí con fuerza y lo atraje hacia mi pecho, besando su frente.

_-Nunca dejes de ser_ _empalagoso.-_ susurro después de unos minutos solo escuchando nuestra respiración.

Alzó la vista y no pude evitarlo, lo bese sintiendo como si no lo hubiera besado en décadas. Su labios estaban ligeramente secos después de haber estado llorando, pero arregle eso rápidamente dejando que mi lengua los delineara. Un suave quejido se escapó de él cuando deje que mi caderas se alzara.

_-Por favor no pares ahora, si algo no me gusta parare, gritaré lo que sea._ _Dejame_ _ayudarte.-_ su voz era más aguda. 

_-Si te hago daño, solo_ _pegame_ _todo lo fuerte que_ _puedas.-_ se rio enterradose en mi cuello.

_-No sabia que te iba_ _eso.-_ movió la cadera hacia atrás, acariciando mi ereccion con su trasero.

Gruñi enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

_-Hazlo.-_ su aliento se perdió en mi cuello.- _pierde el control._ _Utilizame_ _._ _Hazme_ _gritar._

Mi alfa simplemente empujo mis dudas contra la pared y las hizo pedazos.

Mis manos fueron solas, mi garras crecieron y antes de que pudiera pensar sus pantalones estaban hechos jirones esparcidos por la cama. Su camisa hubiera sufrido esa misma suerte si no hubiera sido por su rapidez al quitarsela. No lo quite de encima y lo enterré en colchón por que me quedaba una pizca de razón. Sabia que si el llevaba el control había menos posibilidades de que lo hiriera. 

Me perdí al verle alzarse para sacarme los pantalones. Su cuerpo quedó entero frente a mi, cada musculo, cada centímetro de piel morena, ese vientre plano y suave. Acerque mi labios a él y succione con fuerza. Oí su gemido lastimero y chupe con mas fuerzas. Puse la manos en su trasero para sujetarlo más fuerte antes de separarme y ver mi obra de arte. Un círculo rojo fuerte adornaba el hueso de su cadera.

Sentí sus manos empujarme contra el respaldar de la cama, su cuerpo se deslizó hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas y entre las mías, no supe lo que quería hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
Su boca estaba en mi erección, chupando con fuerza sobre la punta. Tire la cabeza hacia atras y gemir con fuerza.

- _Mierda, Lou._ \- oí y sentí su risa a través de mi. Sentí como empezaba a empujar mas profundo. Casi había llegado hasta el final y yo intente no mirar hacia abajo, pero gano la curiosidad.  
Si alguna vez pense en que podría correrme solo con un aimagen era esa. Mi pequeño omega con sus perfectos labios alrededor de mi miembro enterrado hasta el fondo en su boca. Cuando creia que habian pasado horas sintiendo su lengua jugar contra mi, la saco y volvio a meter con movimientos rápidos. 

Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo asi, no podia ni si quiera pensar en no gemir de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. 

Sentí como mi nudo empieza a crecer en la base de mi erección y de un movimiento cogi su mandíbula con una mano y la otra descanso en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Antes de que pudiera quejarse lo bese con fuerza. Su gemidos se perdieron en mi boca. Lo puse de nuevo encima de mí sin dejar de besarlo. Nuestros dientes chocaron y mi manos apretaron su cintura.  
Me aparte con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.

_-¿Estas seguro?_ \- mi voz sonó animal, gruesa, grave, profunda.

_-Por favor, por favor, si,_ _llename_ _,_ _ayudame_ _, dios soy_ _tuyo._ \- su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido necesitado.

Lo alce por la cintura y de una sola estocada me enterré en el. Su boca se abrió sin ningún sonido y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Antes de darme tiempo a preguntar si estaba bien sus caderas subieron con un movimiento rápido y cayeron con fuerza. 

Vi estrellas. Estaba tan apretado, húmedo. 

El llevo todo el ritmo, su cuerpo temblaba en cada embestida y sus gemidos agudos mas parecidos a gritos habían vuelto. Mi nudo, que ya había empezado a crecer desde hace un rato empezó a impedirle seguir hasta el fondo.

_-Lou, puedo acabar fuera, estoy en celo yo..._ \- su boca se pego a la mía haciéndome callar. Puso su manos en mis hombros y empujó con fuerza hacia abajo. Se enterró en mi nudo lentamente. Al principio noté como su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, pero con suave tirón de su erección por su parte, se abrió para mi.

_-¿Estas_ _bi_ _...?_ -empecé

- _Calla_.- me corto- _se siente tan maldita bien que ahora mismo te odio por negarme esto._ _Dios-_ su cabeza volvió a caer hacia atrás.- _estoy tan lleno, tan caliente, tan cerca...-_ su voz se perdió en un gemido.

Estando en celo, mi nudo no iba a durar mucho. Ademas iba a necesitar otro en menos de dos horas, así que no lo pare cuando empezó a hacer círculos con sus caderas enviando rayos de placer por mi cuerpo.  
Enrede mi mano alrededor de su miembro y lo acaricie lento. A pesar de su movimientos erraticos y su respiración entrecortada no acelere el ritmo, quería que orgasmo se formara, poco a poco en su interior, que lo deseara más que respirar, que doliera.

Y así fue. Sentí como apretaba a mi alrededor antes de que tiras blancas salpican mi pecho y el suyo. Gimió mi nombre entre maldiciones y no paro de moverse. La presión no paro y pude sentir como apretaba aun mas, haciéndome gemir con ganas.

_-Muérdeme._ \- gimió con fuerza.- _Muerde,_ _Harry_ _, lo necesitas,_ _muerdeme_ _._

Antes de poder negarme el giro la cabeza y me dejo su cuello suave y deliciosos a la altura de mi boca. Mis dientes crecieron, todo se volvio rojo y los clave con fuerza en el. La sangre brotó entre mis dientes y hizo gemir a mi alfa de puro placer.   
Ni me di cuenta cuando empecé a lamer con cuidado su herida, ni cuando empecé a llenarlo en mitad de su orgasmo.   
Solo quedó un resto de el placer agudo en mi bajo vientre y su semilla en mi pecho cuando mi conciencia volvio poco a poco.

_-Te_ _odio.-_ le oí susurrar sin aire.- _como has podido decir que no a esto. Como dentro de cinco horas no estemos repitiendo voy a_ _atarte_ _y a hacerte suplicar_ _._

Me reí sin aire. Deje que se acomodara y se pegara en mi pecho.

_-La verdad es que seguramente sea dentro de menos de cinco_ _horas._ \- sonreí cansado mientras el bostezaba. En mitad de bostezo hizo una mueca de dolor que me hizo enderezarme con rapidez.

- _Mierda,_ _Louis_ _, te he mordido. La gente sabrá que eres un omega, joder, te dije que no teníamos que..._ -dije alzando la voz

_-Calla, calla, calla. Dios, calla._ -sus pequeñas manos me taparon la boca.- _mira, me has mordido aquí. A la izquierda. Si quisieras marcarme, me tendrías que morder en la derecha. Ya puedes volver a_ _respirar._ \- se rió y volvió a pasar las manos por mi cuello.

- _¿Como se te ha ocurrido...?_ -no me dejo acabar.

_-En realidad se me ocurrió antes de que pasara lo de_ _Zayn_ _._ _Vi_ _que el tenia una cicatriz en el cuello, seguramente de_ _Liam_ _y se me ocurrió que pasaría desperdiciada aquí._

_-Mi pequeño omega inteligente y_ _sexy.-_ susurre contra la herida ya casi cicatrizada. Se rió y me empujo con suavidad, se acerco para besarme, pero primero me mordió el labio con fuerza.

- _A mi también me gusta_ _morder._ \- una sonrisa que empezaba a creer que le pertenecía solo a el apareció en mi cara.

Se recostó en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos. Era tan perfecto que no quería ni evitar sentir la presión en el pecho y el calor que me llenaba como una ola.

_-¿Quieres una ducha, amor?_ \- dije sí acariciando su pelo ligeramente mojado de sudor.

- _¿Amor?-_ alzó la cabeza despacio. 

Me moví incomodo. No sabia que decir. Igual él no estaba preparado para eso de mantener una relación de "novios" ¿Llamarlo amor era ir demasiado lejos?

_-Me encantaría, pero prefiero un baño. Mi_ _amor.-_ sus labios se pegaron de nuevo a los míos, en un beso lento y profundo.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería comentar que lo que aparece en este capitulo y muchos capítulos siguientes esta basado en cosas reales.  
> Mientras vaya apareciendo, lo iré aclarando. En capítulos anteriores dejaba al final la traducción del latín y el griego del titulo del capítulos.
> 
> Ahora os aclaro que la planta "Matalobos" también se le llama Nabieyo y existe. Es muy venenosa y es utilizada en varios libros, series y películas como la planta para matar a los lobos, ya que antiguamente esta era su utilidad. Alguna tribu del norte de Europa la mezclaban con carne cruda para utilizarla en trampas para protegerse de los lobos.  
> Son moradas, con pétalos largos y en forma de tubérculo que se puede encontrar al norte de Europa en zona montañosa. Si queréis saber que aspecto tiene exactamente solo tenéis que poner Acónito en Google y os salen todos los tipos.  
> Para los humanos también es muy venenosa, SI ALGUNA VEZ ENCONTRÁIS UNA NO LA TOQUÉIS.  
> La Ketamina también es una droga que existe y se la llama la droga de la violación. Es mayormente utilizada en veterinarios. Si tenéis un segundo libre poned en Google "Drogas de la violación" y leed todas las explicaciones. Puede ser la diferencia entre pasar un mal rato o no. 
> 
> Creo que no hay nada mas que pueda aclarar o que os ayude a aprender algo. Me gusta mucho agregar cosas reales para que ademas de disfrutar leyendo podáis decir que aprendéis cosas que os pueden ayudar en la vida real. 
> 
> No olvidéis seguirme en Wattpad y Tumblr (link al final de capitulo) y comentar cualquier cosa que se os ocurra.
> 
> Os quiero mucho y no faltéis nunca!
> 
> A.


	6. Niall

**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo explicito. Si no te gusta, vuelve por donde has venido.**

**A. xx**

**\-----------------------------------------**   


Louis POV  
Sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza en mi cuello. Aunque no fuese la primera vez, senti que podia perder el sentido. Y eso era solo mordiente sin más, sin marcarme realmente, sin acoplarme a él.  
Su caderas hicieron un suave movimiento en círculos.  
- _Har..Harry...Dios..._ \- llevaba ya un rato haciendo eso. Me llevaba al borde, tocando donde debía tocar, moviéndose como debía moverse y de repente me mordía y paraba.  
Y empezaba otra vez.  
Me temblaban la piernas ligeramente y volví a sentir el agua sobre nosotros. Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que había empezado su celo y me había anudado otras cinco o seis veces. Nos duchamos o simplemente dejábamos que el agua nos limpiará cada dos o tres horas, después de comer algo.  
Me olvide de pensar cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de mi erección. Le dio un apretón suave y se enterró más en mi.   
Sus manos volvieron a descansar sobre la pared del baño, mi cuerpo estaba arqueado, de espalda a él y temblando de pura tensión acumulada.  
Moví las caderas hacia atrás, creando la fricción que tanto necesitaba, pero enseguida él bajó la mano que ante estaba sujentando su peso contra la pared hacia mi cadera derecha y apretó con fuerza.  
Soltó un gruñido que en condiciones normales me hubiera hecho temblar ligeramente y alejarme. Pero ahora solo me encendía más.  
- _Harr...Hazz...por favor_ \- intente coger aire y hablar bien, pero mi movimiento de caderas le había enterrado directamente contra mi punto sensible.  
Me había dado cuenta, después de la segunda o tercera vez que me anudaba, que le gustaba llevarme al límite. Que suplicara. Que sonara lo más desesperado posible. Y luego me daba un orgasmo arrollador. Casi doloroso.  
Mi celo se había calmado una hora después de morderme. Al parecer parte de sus hormonas alfas habían pasado a mi organismo y había calmado definitivamente mi celo.  
Su cadera volvió a moverse, pero esta vez sus estocadas eran rápidas y fuertes. Me perdí completamente en la sensación de ser llenado una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo se volvió débil, obligando a Harry a cogerme con fuerza de la cintura. No ralentizó ni un segundo. Sentí su nudo crecer, pero él siguió entrando y saliendo de mi con fuerza. Mi ojos revoloteaban hacia atrás. Era demasiado.  
Era tan grande.  
Tan lleno.  
Grité apretando los dientes cuando su nudo terminó de crecer dentro de mí, apretando contra mi próstata. Su mano se había apretado en la base de mi erección, impidiendome venir.  
- _Harry...po...por favor..._ -mi voz sonó rota, más de lo que me esperaba.- _du..duele..por favor._  
Gruño con más fuerza que antes y hundio profundamente sus dientes en mi hombro. Un tirón sobre mi miembro bastó para hacerme llegar.  
Cerré los ojos. El placer explotó en cada centímetro de mi piel. Me arquee y retorci, sintiendo el orgasmo en cada parte de mi ser. Era tan fuerte. Su nudo presionando dentro de mí hizo que durara demasiado. Me temblaban las piernas y sentí como me empezaba a llenar. La sensación de mi alfa llenándome casi me lleva al límite de nuevo. Pero ya me había corrido tanta veces, que dudaba que mi cuerpo lo soporta.  
No me di cuenta que seguía mordiendo hasta que se separo y lamió la herida con suavidad. Paso un rato simplemente curando mi herida y acariciándome con suavidad. Después de que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a ser medianamente normales, sentí su cuerpo hirviendo contra el mio, senti su respiración, su olor por todo el aire, su tacto relajando a mi omega.  
 _-¿Estas bien?_ \- su voz seguía siendo ligeramente ronca y animal.  
Asenti con los ojos cerrados. Dejé escapar un suspiro que le pertenecia mas a mi omega que a mi.  
 _-Nunca he estado mejor._ \- me gire en la posición incómoda en la que estábamos y deje besos sueltos por sus labios.  
- _No creo que dure mucho esta vez_.- dijo contra mi cuello.- _ya se va pasando._  
Tararee con la garganta y me apoye completamente contra su pecho. Me seguía sujetando con fuerza así que me permití cerrar lo ojos. Estaba agotado.  
- _Eh, amor, creo que será mejor si te llevo a la cama ¿si?_ \- no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido hasta que me desperté, todavía con Harry detrás, pero esta vez me senti vacio. Había acabado.  
- _Voy a limpiarte y vamos a dormir.-_ sus manos volaron por mi cuerpo, quitando los rastro de sudor y sangre. Al llegar a mi trasero se entretuvo un poco más al ver como su semilla resbalaba por mis muslos.  
Me hubiese sonrojo furiosamente si no fuera por lo cansado que estaba. Me dolían los brazos y sentí que los párpados me pesaban tanto que dolía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
Harry cerró el agua y me rodeo con una toalla. Me seco y lamió un poco más la herida del hombro para que se curara mas deprisa.  
Todavía envuelto en la toalla, me levanto y me llevó a la cama. No recuerdo muy bien si se acosto a mi lado en seguida o si pasaron varios minutos hasta sentirlo contra mi espalda, el cansancio me gano y me quede profundamente dormido.

_-¡Te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz!- los aplausos llenaron la sala, haciendo que el chico de pelo marrón y ojo azules se sonrojara con fuerza. Después de varios segundos con los ojos cerrado, soplo las velas con fuerza y le siguió otra ronda de aplausos._

_Pasado un tiempo, todos se pusieron a hablar aquí y allá y algunas personas se acercaban al chico para dejarle algún regalo o desearle Feliz Navidad._   
_Era 24 de Diciembre y todo la familia estaba emocionada. El chico que cumplia años había compartido con ellos la idea de ir al ejército y contando que era un omega solo, viviendo con otras omegas y dos betas, todos habían pensado que era lo mejor._   
_El último en felicitarlo no le había quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche._

_-Muchas felicidades, hermanito.- dijo el segundo hombre mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño omega.- siento que podría llorar de lo orgulloso que esto de ti._

_-Para, sueltame.- el chico de ojos azules se rió con ganas mientras intentaba quitarse los brazos fuerte del alfa.- todavía no he empezado, no se porque deberías estar orgulloso de mi._   
_-Eres muy valiente por hacer esto ¿sabes? Cualquier otro omega se hubiese asustado solo con las pruebas de acceso.- el alfa tiro del omega hasta sentarlo en el alféizar de una ventana cercana. Desde ella se podía ver la calle principal del vecindario, donde no se vislumbraba ni a un pobre gato callejero._

_-Tuve miedo, al principio. Habían muchos alfas. Y armados. Pero luego pensé todo lo que podía conseguir si superaba mi miedo y todo paso muy rápido.- el pequeño omega sonrió cuando su hermano mayor le alborotó el pelo con cariño._

_-A pesar de que muy posiblemente me odies por lo que voy a decirte, se que algun dias encontras a un alfa que esté a tu altura, que te haga feliz y con el que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida.- dijo el alfa sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del omega.- y espero que lo conozcas por mi, porque le voy a hacer la vida imposible.-_ _El omega le empujó por el hombro y se rio con el._

_Después de eso reinó el silencio. Poco a poco el omega había acabado recostado del pecho de alfa y los dos miraban hacia la calle perdidos en sus pensamientos._

_El silencio se rompio despues de un par de minutos cuando empezó a nevar y el omega se emocionó señalando la calle._

_Pasaba todos lo años desde que podían recordar, todas la navidades, el niño de los ojos azules saltaba y sonreía como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo. Salió corriendo junto a los niños a jugar con la nieve que caía, esperando que mañana por la mañana hubiese suficiente como para construir un muñeco de nieve. Poco a poco la desierta calle se llenaron de risas y gritos._   
_Nadie sentía el frío ni se quejaba del viento que entraba en sus hogares._

_Después de varias horas, se hizo demasiado tarde para los niños, que se les mandó a dormir, para que viniera Papá Noel. Los mayores se quedaron a beber ponche o chocolate caliente y hablar sobre cosas que luego nadie recordaba._

_El omega se sentó de nuevo con su hermano y le dejó que le pusiera dos nubes más en el chocolate. Bebieron en silencio hasta que el omega se quedó dormido en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Pero antes de quedarse dormido, escucho como el afla susurraba muy cerca de su oído._

_-Te quiero mucho, Lou,_   
_por favor no me olvides._

Me desperté sin saber muy bien donde estaba y sin recordar porque me apetecían de repente nubes y chocolate. Escuche golpes. Lejanos. Repetitivos.   
Demasiado fuertes como para dejarme seguir durmiendo. Lanze un codazo suave al alfa que me mantenía apretado contra su pecho.  
Los golpes se hicieron más fuerte. Gruñí y me retorcí intentando salir de su agarre.  
- _Hazz, la puerta. Si no vas, voy a tener ir yo y no creo que quieras eso._ \- murmure.  
Me respondió apretando más y lamiendo la herida de mi hombro.  
- _¿Y si nos hacemos los muertos?_ \- me reí con suavidad dejando que la calidez de su cuerpo me rodeara. Desde hace un día más o menos, cuando habíamos acordado sin decir nada que eramos algo mas que una noche de celo, había empezado a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que me gustaban de Harry. Había decidido que sería mi mantra para sobrevivir a los próximos meses. Iba agregando cosas y las ponía en orden de mayor a menor.  
Por ahora y mientra su celo durará, su cuerpo escultural estaba en primer lugar. Luego iba su voz ronca y sensual cuando acababa de despertarse. La forma de mirarme, como si fuera la única cosa importante en este mundo. También estaban otras que todavía no las catalogaba como el olor de su pelo o el color de sus ojos después de tener un orgamos. Entre ellas también acababa de entrar su lado gracioso. Sabía que no lo había dicho en serio, pero no se había reído, ni siquiera había sonreído. Y eso solo me hacia mas gracias. Que dijera cosas asi de estupidas completamente serio me hacia mas gracias que cualquier chiste.  
- _Si, esa sera la decisión mas madura_.- susurre evitando gemir cuando siguió besando y lamiendo mi cuello sin ninguna señal de ir a atender la puerta.  
Antes de que lo apartara y fuera a atender la puerta, oír como Tay se ocupaba y hablaba con alguien en voz baja.  
- _¿Desayunamos? Me muero de hambre.-_ esa voz otra vez. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito? Me mordí el labio.  
- _Yo también tengo mucha hambre.-_ deslice mi mano por vientre. Lo oí quejarse con voz grave.  
- _Dios santo, eres insaciable._ \- se tiró encima de mi y me aprisiono contra el colchón con la mitad de su cuerpo.  
Sus codos descansan a los lados de mi cabeza. Un de sus manos me apartó el pelo de la frente con suavidad mientras la otra me acariciaba la mejilla.  
- _Hola_.- su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Aunque hubiésemos tenido sexo más veces de las que recordaba, ese simple gesto hizo que me sonrojara con fuerza.  
Él sonrió como si le hubiese tocado la lotería y acercó lo labios a mi mejilla derecha.  
- _Eres perfecto._ \- sus palabras se perdieron en mi cuello. Más concretamente en donde debería estar su marca. Y si, ya estaba seguro. Si me marcaba justo ahora o si me marcaba en diez años. No quería perder esa presión en el pecho o esa energía arrolladora que me atravesaba. Por primera vez en mi vida, no quería matarme a pensar si estaba bien. Me gustaba lo que sentía. Si era amor o no lo era, me importaba poco, sobre todo en este momento, cuando sus labios succionaron con fuerza mi cuello. Mi espalda se arqueo y un gemido escapo de mi sin permiso. Supe que había dejado una marca sin siquiera dudar. Su parte alfa lo dominaba de vez en cuando. Esa parte que le pedía que marcará a su omega de todas las maneras posibles, para que todos los alfas que se acercaran supieran a quién le pertenecía. Bajo una de sus manos por mi cintura, acariciándola con suavidad. Me arquee contra su caricia haciendo un sonido entre necesitado y saciado.

Gruño con fuerza y un segundo después Jenn apareció en la puerta.

- _Chicos, Zayn y Liam estan aqui._ \- oi que susurraba Jenn.

- _Dales saludos de mi parte._ \- gruñó Harry. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi cuello.  
Pase las manos por su pelo, respirando profundo. Disfrutando un segundo más de él antes de volver al mundo real. Su manos seguían a la deriba por mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar pequeños susurros como "Tan suave" o "Lou". Era dificil pensar con su cuerpo cubriéndome.

- _Hazz, quiero ir a hablar con Zayn, igual recuerda algo..._ -mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

- _Lo se, pero es que hueles tan bien_.- alargó la "e" con un tono grave dándole el aspecto de un niño pequeño. Me reí y deje que su boca volviera a mi cuello. Esta vez bajo un poco mas y se entretuvo con mi clavícula. La mordió con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerme una herida. Mi cuerpo vibraba contra el suyo.

_-Si sigues por ese camino, voy a salir a hablar con Zayn y Liam con una erección.-_ esta vez su dientes si perforaron mi piel. Un gemido agudo salio de mi.

_-Ni en broma sales_ _ _excitado__ _a hablar con dos alfas._ \- su voz era ligeramente mas animal, enviando un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

_-Pue...pues deja de hacer eso...dios-_ sus manos volaron hacia mis muñecas, inmovilizándome contra el colchón.

_-_ ¿ _Es una orden_? _-_ dijo hablando deliberadamente lento.

- _Puede.-_ mi voz fue un jadeo. Sus caderas se pegaron a las mías.

_-Voy a enseñarte que es una orden-_ su voz tenia cierto poder alfa. Un escalofrió me recorrió y solté un gemido necesitado. Mi omega salio con fuerza al escuchar a un alfa llamándolo. Mi erección ya era imposible de esconder.- **_Manos quietas. Separa la piernas. Mírame_**.- esta vez su voz era puro poder alfa.

Me arquee con fuerza.

- _Harry_...-solté sollozando. Su voz era demasiado. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba tan fuerte que casi dolía. Y ni siquiera me había tocado. En otras circunstancia me hubiese molestado, incluso me hubiese muerto de vergüenza al obedecer a un alfa de esa manera. Pero en este momento solo podía pensar en que queria mas.

_**-Ahora quiero que hagas todo el ruido que pueda. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre ¿me has oido?**_ **-** antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, mi omega tomo el control y asintió con ganas.- **_Ahora, Louis, mi pequeño omega sexy, quiero que te corras. Sin tocarte. Largo, lento y pensando en mi.-_** su voz tenia tanto poder que mi mente era un borrón. Mi omega estaba sollozando de puro placer y salio con tanta fuerza que mi conciencia no le dio tiempo a nada mas que obedecer.

Para mi sorpresa, empece a sentir la presión en mi bajo vientre. Senti la humedad debajo de mi. Antes de que pudiera pararla, mi mente reprodujo imagenes de Harry. Sus manos contra mi cintura, su boca en mi pecho, su cuerpo sudado despues de hacerlo, sus labios rojos despues de saborearme durante horas. Alce la vista y note que todo estaba borroso, la mirada de Harry era de un verde electrizante y su boca estaba ligeramente mas abierta. Sentí como si un cable hubiese tocado mi piel. Me arquee hasta que mi espalda no pudo mas. Me corrí sin poder pararlo, mi cuerpo dejo salir mi semilla despacio, haciendo que resbalara por mi miembro.  
Era demasiado intenso. Cada centímetro de mi piel podía sentir el placer. Mi cuerpo se separó de mi mente. Sentí como me retorcia, como mis brazos se estiraban todavía sobre mi cabeza, como gritaba, como mi entrada se abría y cerraba por la falta de nudo. Nada se sentía mio y nunca me habia sentido tan yo. Cuando por fin pude abrí los ojos, note que tenia lagrimas corriendo por mi cara.

- _Dios mio Lou.-_ oi su voz y senti sus manos en mi cara.- _Puedes moverte. Dios, ¿estas bien?_ \- su voz era ronca y tuve que esforzarme en enfocar su cara. Todo se veia ligeramente borroso. Lo mire unos segudos, todavia con la respiracion acelerada.

- _No tenia ni idea de que pudiera hacer eso._ \- dije en un susurro. Sus pulgares limpiaron mis mejillas.

- _Ni yo_.- se rio bajito.- _¿De verdad estas bien?_ \- su mirada ya no era animal y su facciones habia vuelto a ser las de mi Harry preocupado por mi.

- _Definitivamente tenemos que repetir eso._ \- el se rio mas fuerte y me miro sorprendido.- _Y Harry, tienes que dejar de preguntarme si estoy bien despues de que lo hagamos. Que sepas que si no estoy bien, no gritaria tu nombre._

Esta vez los dos nos reimos.

_-Ahora como quieres que vea a la cara a Zayn a Liam o a Jenn. Y a tu hermana. Como quieres que vaya de cena de Navidad a tu casa despues de esto.-_ dije sin parar de reirme.  
- _Mi habitacion esta insonorizada, amor, solo te he oído yo_.- su voz se hizo mas grave pero sin perder la sonrisa cegadora.   
Lo empuje por el hombro - _no me lo puedo creer, te odio_.- le grite mientras me sentaba sobre el.  
- _Mentiroso_.- susurro mirandome con esa cara de estupido enamorado que me hacia sentir a kilometros del suelo. Nos reimos como idiotas un rato mas, entre beso. 

- _Vamos, voy a limpiarte. Tenemos que salir antes de que vuelva a salir mi alfa._ \- Se levanto despues de unos diez minutos mas peleando y mordiendonos. Camino hacia el armario completamente desnudo mirándome con una invitación muda. Me levanté también como dios me trajo al mundo.

Sentí un dolor sordo por todo el cuerpo al agacharme a por unos pantalones cortos. No lo sentía desde que en el instituto tenía que hacer las pruebas deportivas.  
Me estaba acostumbrando más rápido de lo que creía a sentir a Harry cuidarme, como este mismo instante que acaricio mi espalda mientras buscaba distraído una camisa para mi.  
- _Mañana se acaba tu semana de descanso._ -susurro perdiéndose en mi cuello después de ponerme una camisa suya, con su olor y que me quedaba ridículamente grande.  
 _-Lo sé, me muero de ganas._ \- dije con segundas. Respire profundo varias veces antes de hablar.- _Harry, tengo que volver a tomar la pastillas ¿lo sabes verdad?_  
Enseguida note como se tensaba.  
- _Hablamos luego de eso ¿si? Ahora vamos a comer algo.-_ se puso una camiseta y me dio un beso rápido en los labios  
Sabía que a él no le gustaba verme sufrir, pero no había otra manera de seguir con esto. Que Zayn y Liam lo supieran ya me ponía de los nervios, si se enteraba una sola persona más, me iba a dar un ataque. Pero una idea había aparecido como una luz fugaz desde ayer. Harry me había dicho que olía como todo lo bueno de este mundo y que odiaba lo sintético y ácido que olía cuando tomaba las pastillas. Además sabía que mi personalidad también cambia. Las hormonas son las que rigen nuestra vida entera. Sin hormonas no hay sentimientos. Así que si volvía a tomar las pastillas, mi personalidad, mis sentimientos y mi olor serían el de otra persona. El de otro Louis. Otro Louis que igual no era el mismo del que Harry se sentia atraido.  
- _Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí._ \- la voz de Harry había cambiado, ya no era tan seria.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
-¿ _Que pasa, pequeño? Puedo oler tu miedo. ¿Es por Zayn? No te hará nada mientras yo esté aquí. Te lo prometo_ \- paso su brazos por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.  
 _-Lo se, no me preocupa Zayn. Es solo que_...- unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar.  
-¡ _Liam! ¡Te he visto entrar! Ni se te ocurra ignorarme, tengo que ver a Zayn._ \- una voz ligeramente grave que sonaba distante y baja me interrumpió.  
- _Dios, voy a prohibir a cualquier aspirante acercarse menos de diez metro de mi jodida habitación._ \- dijo Harry en tono exasperado.  
Salimos juntos de la habitación. En el salon estaban Zayn y Liam hablando con Jenn mientras Tay cocinaba algo desde la cocina sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
- _Es Niall, el aspirante rubio que parece que no llega a la mayoría de edad.-_ habló Liam en voz baja.  
- _Lo se. Sal y dile que que si se vuelve a acercarse a esta habitación voy a echarlo de programa_.-gruñó Harry.  
- _Eso no es del todo justo_.- pegue un brinco al oír su voz mucho más clara. Había entrado. Todos se giraron con la misama expresión de asombro. Ante mi había un chico, seguramente beta, de altura media y pelo rubio. Sus ojos tenia un brillo constante y miro la habitacion como escaneandola. Su pose era algo extraña para ser un beta y sus rasgos suaves le daba un aspecto de omega que me hizo sentir una sensación de compañerismo que me sorprendió. - _no puedes echarme por esa razón_. _En realidad no puedes echarme, solo Simon tiene ese poder. Lo pone en el reglamento.-_ una sonrisa dulce apareció en su cara y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.- _Por fin te encuentro tío, he encontrado tu medicina en el baño y he venido corriendo, mi tio tiene una hija que es diabética, se lo mal que lo puedes pasar si no tienes esto cerca._  
Sin esperar una invitación se acercó a Zayn y dejó una mochila pequeña de color azul.  
Sentí como Harry temblaba. Antes de que empezara la tercera guerra mundial por ese dulce rubio demasiado relajado di un paso hacia adelante y cogi el neutralizador de olor. Niall no había dejado de parlotear sobre los problemas que había tenido su prima. Me rocié todo lo que pude y miré a Harry con una advertencia.  
- _Por cierto, eso que huele es bacon. Dios, me muero de hambre, ¿no os importará que me quede? Mi compañero de cuarto lleva dormido tanto tiempo que creo que ha muerto. Tampoco es que me importe, total, para lo que habla.-_ se sentó en la isla de la cocina, cogiendo un trozo de bacon y mordisqueando. No pude evitarlo. Solté un risa baja mordiéndome el labio. Todos me miraron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.  
- _Hola, Niall. Soy Louis.-_ me dirigí hacia él y me senté a su lado.  
- _Hey Louis._ \- una sonrisa cegadora acompañó un suave toque sobre mi hombro.- _Tio, me tienes que presentar quién te ha hecho eso en el cuello. Hace que no paso una noche así demasiado tiempo.-_ soltó sin más. Sentí como mis mejillas se encendian al recordar cuando Harry me habia hecho esa marca.   
Esta vez fue Tay la que se rió. Con ganas.  
- _Ya me caes bien, rubia_.- se giró y siguió con el desayuno.  
- _Es teñido. La verdad es que odio este color, pero perdi una apuesta y ahora soy la rubia más sexy del planeta durante el próximo año. Mi padres casi mueren cuando me vieron_.- se rió y cogió un tostada recién hecha.  
Mire hacia Harry que seguía mirando hacia nosotros como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos. Zayn y Liam había vuelto a hablar con Jenn. Esta vez en susurros.  
- _Niall, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ \- le dije sin perder la sonrisa. Él asintió con la cabeza haciendo un sonido amortiguado con la garganta.- _¿como demonios has entrado? Recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta con llave_.  
- _Mi padre es el jefe de la Cia. He abierto puerta que ni siquiera existían.-_ le quitó importancia con la mano y se metió la mitad de la tostada restante en la boca.  
 _-¿Crees que es seguro ir predicando que tu padre es el jefe de la CIA?_ \- dijo Tay divertida.  
- _No, pero tampoco me va a quitar el sueño si le mete una bala entre los ojos. Por su culpa estoy en este campamento de lo horrores._  
 _-¿En serio? ¿Tu no querías venir?_ -dije sorprendido.  
- _Que va, yo quería tocar la guitarra en festivales de mierda por toda Inglaterra. Pero mis padre tienen otro planes. Una real cagada la verdad, soy un beta, matar gente y esas cosas no son mi fuerte_  
Me rei notando como Harry se acercaba por mi derecha y se sentaba, todavía sin decir una palabra.  
 _-¿Y tu?¿Tu sueño es matar a los malos y llevar una placa colgada de los pantalones?-_ balbuceo con la boca llena de comida.  
- _Algo así._ \- respondí removiendo en la silla. La mano de Harry se puso con cuidado en mi espalda.  
- _Pues mucha suerte tio, has faltado a dos pruebas de mierda que casi me matan. ¿Sabía que en este infierno tiene una propia ciudad? Esta bastante vieja y parece que le haya caído una bomba atómica, pero es una puta ciudad. Con su alcaldía, hospital y centro policial._ \- le miré sorprendido, más por la cantidad de comida que estaba comiendo que por lo que decía.  
- _Tu no deberias saber eso._ \- la voz de Harry era neutra. No podía decir si estaba enfadado o si le daba igual.  
- _Lo se. Pero me aburría anoche y dos de mis vecino se pusieron a hacerlo de la manera más ruidosa que puedas imaginar. Era ir a investigar de forma ilegal o unirme a ellos._ \- me atragante un poco con la tostada que estaba comiendo.  
Durante un segundo me imaginé a Niall con otros dos alfas. El era tan pequeño, con esa piel pálida y esos ojos grandes ligeramente inocentes. Me removí sobre la silla un poco más. Esas imágenes no debería encenderse tanto.  
- _Bueno Niall, gracias por traerme esto. No me habia dado cuenta que lo había perdido.-_ Zayn apareció en la mesa y se sentó rígido después de hablar con Niall.  
- _No pasa nada tio, para eso estamos. En un futuro podamos ser compañeros, ¿sabes?_ \- y siguió comiendo.  
- _Zayn, ¿estas mejor?-_ pregunte sin dar mucho detalles  
- _Si, si, estoy mejor.-_ desvió la mirada después de responder. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enfadado?  
-¿ _Que te paso? ¿A que fue porque no tenias tu medicina? Mierda, ahora voy a tener que seguirte a todas parte para asegurarme que no te mueras.-_ un pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.  
- _Ya somos dos._ \- respondió Liam mirándome divertido.  
Harry se removió en la silla.  
- _Niall_.- dije en voz alta.- ¿ _que vas a hacer hoy? Es nuestro dia libre, seguro quieres ir a dar una vuelta o dormir._  
- _Me gustaría dormir un poco más, pero he bebido demasiado café.-_ sonrió despreocupado.- _me gustaria volver al bosque del primer dia. Pude ver un lago. Me encantan los lagos. De pequeño iba a un algo y mi padre siempre..._ -siguió divagando y hablando como si le hubieran puesto pilas nuevas.  
Me dí cuenta que hablaba rápido y mucho, pero sus movimientos eran delicados y sabia como comportarse en una mesa. Sus ojos brillaban mas, si era posible. Tenia las piernas elegantemente cruzadas y su posicion era relajada. No me podía imaginar a este chico practicando algún arte marcial o si quiera disparando. Sus brazos eran fuertes y con músculos bien definidos pero aun asi no le daba un porte fiero. Mas bien tenia un aspecto sexy y juvenil.  
Note como Zayn tambien lo observaba con detalle. Tenia una sonrisa pequeña, casi inexistente y me sorprendió un poco que estuviera tan callado y distante. El primer dia que lo había conocido era muy dulce y relajado. Note tambien que tenia los ojos ligeramente hundidos y oscuros. No había dormido. Sabía que los efectos secundarios del Nabieyo eran la deshidratación, dolores de cabeza y desorientación. Había pasado muy poco tiempo, no estaba recuperado.  
- _Zayn, podemos hablar un segundo en el salon.-_ dije interrumpiendo a Tay que estaba contando algo sobre pesca.- _no hace falta que vengais, termina de desayunar tranquilo.-_ aclare con una sonrisa cuando Harry empezaba a ponerse de pie.  
Zayn pareció incómodo con la idea pero igual se levanto y me siguió. Yo le sonreí y me senté, cruce la piernas y mire hacia el, que estaba sentado rígido.  
 _-¿Estas bien? De verdad.-_ susurre para que no se escuchara en la cocina. Esta vez solo asintió con la cabeza. Hizo un intento de sonreír y se mordió la mejillas por dentro.- _no pareces estar muy bien. Sabes que no fue culpa tuya ¿verdad? Te drogaron._  
- _Eso es exactamente lo que es culpa mía.-_ susurro derrotado. Frunció el ceño con fuerza.- _estoy aqui por que soy uno de los mejores soldados de Inglaterra. ¿Y dejo que me droguen sin más? Ni siquiera tengo una pista remota de quien pudo haber sido. Podría haberte matado, Louis. Li me lo ha contado. No como ni porqué pero podría haberte matado. No debería seguir aquí..._ \- miro de nuevo hacia sus manos.  
Respire hondo y decidí que tenía que empezar a comportarme como un adulto.  
Esta bien, mataron a mi hermano, al parecer el asesino está aquí y aunque lo más lógico es que sea alguien que estuviera la primera vez, también existe la posibilidad que haya entrado un asesino a sueldo. Cualquiera puede pagarse uno.  
En resumen, tenía que ponerme serio. Zayn no parecía ser el asesino. ¿Quien se drogaria a sí mismo? Y por la forma en la que había visto a Liam, él tampoco parecía ser un sospechoso. Así que en principio podría confiarle un poco mas de informacion.  
- _Zayn. Quien lo hizo es un profesional. Lo se. Estoy aquí por eso._ \- dije cogiendo una de sus manos que estaba apretando la otra con fuerza.  
Él levantó la vista en seguida.  
-¿ _En serio? ¿La misión del estado y todo eso de meter a un omega aquí es porque alguien está drogando a los aspirantes?_ \- dijo sorprendido.  
- _No solo drogando. Hace cuatro años mataron a uno. Y temen que la historia se repita. Desde Inglaterra me han mandado para investigalo._ \- no era del todo mentira, pensé.  
-¿ _Y tienes algún sospechoso?_ \- dijo cada vez menos cabizbajo.  
- _No y si. Ahora mismo se de dos personas que estaba esa noche y siguen estando hoy en día en el campamento, pero eso es el camino fácil. Realmente puede ser cualquiera. Está claro que la persona que lo hizo hace cinco años tuvo una razón y esa es mi primera misión aquí. Luego tengo que averiguar quién fue y si la idea fue suya o existe alguien fuera_.- por fin volvía a ser yo, el agente Tomlinson.  
- _Podemos ayudarte, yo y Liam. El padre de Liam es inspector y los dos estuvimos en el ejército inglés. Podemos ser de utilidad_.- asentí con la cabeza, no muy convencido y mire por primera vez hacia Harry. El nos estaba mirando fijamente, seguramente concentrándose para oír nuestra conversación. Capte que su mirada estaba fija en mi mano, que seguía apretando la de Zayn con suavidad.  
Me reí por dentro.  
Igual así se enfadaba un poco y me castigaba contra la pared de su cuarto.  
Volví a la realidad al oír a Niall diciendo mi nombre.  
-¿ _Quieres venir? Di que sí, sí que sí, di que sí._ \- saltó sobre su asiento mirando emocionado.  
- _Niall quiere ir a lago para enseñarselo a Tay y a Jenn.-_ dijo Harry después de ver mi cara de estar completamente perdido.  
- _Eso suena muy bien._ -dije sonriendo. Se me congeló un poco la expresión al ver la cara de Harry. No parecía estar tan emocionado como yo.  
-¡ _Perfecto! Voy a por mi bañador. Os espero a bajo, no tardeis._ \- salió como una exhalación.  
- _Dios nos salve. ¿Quién le ha metido meta en el café a ese chico?-_ Jenna dijo cayendo con una exhalación a mi lado en el sofa.  
- _El es asi. Mi padre me ha hablado de él. No te dejes engañar por su aspecto inocente, donde lo ves sabe trece idiomas oficiales y diez dialectos. Con doce años le robó la placa a su padre, de su despacho, en el pentágono. Sabe tres artes marciales, su puntería es 95/100 y tiene un oído absoluto. Estudio en el MI5 y tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 150._  
- _Espera, ¿ese chico que parece salido de un instituto caro fue al MI5?-_ dijo Jenn con tono sorprendido.  
- _No le hagáis caso, no la aceptaron y vive resentida.-_ respondió Tay caminando hacia ella.  
Me reí y le di un último apretón a Zayn. Luego me levanté y fui hacia Harry.  
-¿ _Porque esa cara? Niall no tiene pinta de asesino y será divertido._ \- le dije al llegar a su lado.  
- _No queria que salieramos hoy_.- respondió tenso.  
-¿ _Porque? ¿Tu celo todavía no te deja quitarme la manos de encima?_ \- sonreí intentando sonar sexy.  
- _No_.- soltó cortante.  
-¿ _Se puede saber que te pasa?_ \- me crucé de brazos. Me di cuenta que había alzado la voz cuando Jenn nos miró sorprendidos.  
-¿ _Que que me pasa? Que eres un omega, Louis y te quiere ir a nadar y hacer mierdas con un beta que seguramente invite a todo el maldito campamento a su estúpido lago._ \- respondió apretando los dientes.  
Di un paso atrás.  
- _Así que ese es el problema. ¿Es como va a ser todo a partir de ahora? No hagas nada porque eres un omega. ¿Cómo crees que he llegado hasta aquí?-_ definitivamente mi voz llamó la atención de los demás.  
- _No es porque seas un omega, es porque lo demás no tienes que enterarse que lo eres. ¿O es que quieres ir por ahí en bañador y oliendo así de bien?_ \- alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que sonara a que era nuestra primera discusión.  
-¡ _Igual se te ha olvidado que tengo una jodidas pastillas para eso!_ \- le dije de vuelta.  
-¡ _Igual se te ha olvidado que no quiero que vuelvas a tomar esas putas pastillas! -_ y ya estábamos gritando  
- _Está bien, está bien._ \- Tay se levantó y se puso entre nosotros.- _Está bien. Esta conversación no llega a ningún lado. Harry, cariño, preparamos un té_.  
- _No quiero preparar ningu.._.-  
- _Preparamos un té, Harry, no me gustaría enfadarme y acabar esto de otra manera.-_ Tay le interrumpió ganándose una mirada de odio supremo por parte de su hermanastro. Para mi sorpresa, le hizo caso y puso una olla al fuego.  
- _Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar._ \- Tay tiro de mi hacia el salón de nuevo.- _bueno, por lo que veo tomas una pastillas, eso seguramente será mejor que lo hables con Jenn. Yo no puedo ayudarte. Mientras tanto voy a hablar con Zayn y Liam para ayudarles con el plan para encontrar al que haya drogado a Zayn ¿vale? Y otra cosa, Harry acaba de salir de un celo. Para ser exacto el primer celo que pasa con un omega desde hace casi dos años. Su alfa lo está llevando al límite hormonalmente. Va a ser más celoso, más cabezota y más pesado que nunca. Ten paciencia.-_  
Mientra ella hablaba, Harry seguía en la cocina preparando té, ajeno a lo que pasaba en el salon.  
Asentí con la cabeza y sonreír débilmente. Me seguía molestando su actitud, pero tenía razón. Yo no era el único que lo había pasado mal.  
Apunte mentalmente tener una conversación sobre nuestro pasado. No le iba a guardar secreto, asi que queria lo mismo de vuelta.  
Jenn apareció de su habitación y se sentó a mi lado. Zayn y Liam se fueron al otro sofá, junto a Tay.  
- _Bueno, cielo, primero que nada tengo que saber que pastillas te has estado tomando, con que regularidad viene tus celos y si hay alguna posibilidad que estés embarazado.-_ empezó Jenn en todo tranquilo.  
- _No hay ninguna posibilidad de que este embarazado, soy estéril. Mis celos viene cada dos meses o mes y medio y tengo las pastillas en la habitación, te las puedo enseñar. -_ respondí  
 _-No, no hace falta. Si me las describes puedo saber cuales son. Vale, igual esto es un poco personal, ¿me podria decir porque eres estéril? Es muy raro en un omega volverse estéril tan joven sin ninguna razón.-_ su voz me relajaba. Sentía como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa.  
- _En uno de mis celos tome unas pastillas que compre en el instituto, según el médico eso fue lo que me volvió estéril._ \- me retorcí ligeramente las manos.  
- _Eso no es del todo malo. Normalmente los accidentes por tomar pastillas o drogas en general se puede arreglar tomando otras pastillas o con una operación. ¿No te lo dijo el médico?-_  
- _Si, pero en ese momento decidí que lo mejor era que fuera estéril. No lo vi como algo malo. Luego cuando crecí he pensado varias veces volver al medico, pero nunca lo he hecho, supongo que no he tenido la necesidad.-_  
Jenn asintió con la cabeza y me cogió de la mano con cariño.  
- _Lo haras cuando estes preparado, cariño. No hay prisa.-_ sonrió, dulce y cercana.- _ahora, me puedes describir las pastillas. Tengo estas fotos, para que te ayuden a reconocerlas._  
Después de unos diez minutos buscando en un libro lleno de fotos de pastillas, con nombres impronunciables y una descripción que tampoco entendía mucho, encontramos la foto que pertenecía a mis pastillas.  
- _Espera_.- dijo sorprendida.- _no puede ser. ¿Estás seguro?_ _-_ señalo las pastillas y me miro con el ceño fruncido.  
 _-Si, completamente._ \- su voz había cambiado, parecía casi asustada.  
- _Creo que será mejor que vayas a buscarlas._ _Tay, puedes venir un segundo._  
Me levanté antes de que Tay se acercara y fui a mi habitación. Olía a guardado y seguía siendo un completo desastre. Cogi las pastillas donde las habia escondido el primer dia y volvi al salon. Tay y Jenn estaba hablando en susurros y parecían enfadadas. Harry había vuelto con una taza de té para cada uno. Cuando me acerque Jenn dejo de hablar y extendió la mano para coger las pastillas.  
-¡ _Lo ves_! - le dijo a Tay.- _tiene hasta su jodido sello Tay._  
Tay la miro y negó con la cabeza. Parecia derrotada. Jenn parecia mas enfadada que otra cosa.   
- _Alguien me puede decir que está pasando.-_ dije bajito.  
- _Las pastillas vienen de un laboratorio que le pertenece al jefe de Tay_.- respondió Harry más calmado. Me extendió una mano para que me sentara en sus piernas.  
- _No solo es mi jefe, es el que lleva esto, es el que será tu jefe en el futuro. Es el maldito jefe del FBI. ¿Que saca él torturando a Louis? No tiene sentido._ \- negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar nerviosa.  
- _Espera, ¿cómo que torturandome?_ \- pregunte asustado. Acabe aceptando la invitación de Harry y ahora estaba sentado en sus piernas.  
- _Esas pastillas no sirven para calmar tu celo, Louis, son una pastillas que crearon unos laboratorios hace años, en la Guerra de Vietnam, para torturar a omegas y así sacarle información a sus alfas. Las sacaron del mercado antes de siquiera utilizarlas, la ONU las prohibió por romper uno de los derechos humanos más importantes.-_ casi me había olvidado de que Liam seguia aqui hasta que hablo. Zayn seguía a su lado.  
- _Exactamente, no tiene sentido que te la dieran a ti. Y menos si te iban a mandar aquí. Además, papá debía saber que pastillas son._ \- Tay dijo mirando directamente a Harry.  
- _Lo se, lo he pensado. Pero por ahora esa información no nos sirve de nada. Si lo sabía es que también está en el plan de torturar a Louis, pero la pregunta más importante es ¿porque?_ \- el tono de Harry era profundo y serio. No parecia muy afectado de haberse enterado que su padre intentaba matar o tortura a alguien.  
- _Tiene que haber algo que no nos hayas contado Louis. El jefe del FBI y de la policía Inglesa te quieren muerto por alguna razón.-_ dijo Tay.  
- _Espera, ¿no eras patillas para torturar? ¿Como que matarme? -_ esto cada vez se ponía peor.  
 _-A largo plazo, y con largo plazo quiero decir los seis meses que tienes que pasar aquí, la ingesta de esas pastillas te hubiera matado.-_ Jenn respondió bajito, como si diciendo en voz alta lo volviera real.  
- _Vale, necesito ese té-_ dije cogiendo una de la tazas que había traído Harry y bebiendo un trago.  
- _Vamos a ir por nuestro teléfonos y ordenadores. Creo que vamos a pasar aquí una temporada.-_ dijo Tay.- volveremos antes de la noche, que alguien se ocupe de decirle al rubio que hemos tenido una emergencia.  
- _Louis, creo que Harry tiene su parte de razón. No deberías salir hoy. Voy a traerte una pastillas, legales y sin efectos secundarios, pero procura utilizar el neutralizador hasta que volvamos.-_ Jenna me dio un beso suave en la mejilla y fue detrás de Tay.  
 _\- Nosotros vamos a comer algo y luego volvemos. Y no os preocupeis nosotros no ocupamos de darle alguna excusa a Niall. Descansad un poco, se os ve muertos.-_ Liam habló con una sonrisa tranquila mientras cogía la mano de Zayn.  
- _Es lo que tiene haber tomado una pastillas que me tendrías que haber matado. ¿Desde cuando ser un omega es tan malditamente difícil?_  
 _-¿¡Eres un omega?!_ \- cerré lo ojos al oír la voz de Niall desde la puerta.   


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bichitos.  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo, comentado y siendo tan buenos conmigo. Escribir esto esta siendo lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo y lo primero que he escrito después de casi dos años sin escribir, así que cada comentario, cada voto y cada lectura significa mucho para mi.  
> Espero no decepcionaros y estar siempre a la altura (:  
> Os quiero mucho.  
> Un beso enorme.  
> A.


	7. Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste tanto como a mi, es uno de los capítulos que mas he cambiado sobre la marcha y tiene cosas nuevas y diferentes. Muchas conversaciones y se descubren muchos personajes nuevos, espero que este a la altura. También es el primer capitulo sin smut *todo el mundo la deja de leer* y espero que os guste tanto como los otros.  
> No faltéis nunca.  
> Mil besos.  
> A.

" _Jesús_ " pensé " _¿Es que esto no va a parar nunca_ " 

Niall me seguía mirando como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Una voz irritante en mi cabeza me dijo que ya importaba poco. Podía hacer carteles y pegarlos por todo el recinto con una foto mía y explicando todo abajo. Así seria mas fácil.

_-Si, si es una omega. Sorpresa. Estamos intentando atrapar a un psicópata. Ahora siéntate y no habrás la boca si no es para decir algo que nos ayude._ -ni me había fijado que había llegado Tay hasta que entró empujando a Niall. - _Louis, si algún día tengo que guardar un secreto, recuerdame no llamarte._

Oí la risa de Zayn y como intentaba disimularla con una tos. Los dos se volvieron a sentar. Al parecer nadie iba a poder comer o descansar hoy. Ahora hasta el pobre Niall estaba metido en esto.

- _Muy bien, tenemos que tener algún plan. Si seguimos así en un mes hasta el presidente lo sabrá. Para empezar, hemos pensado en tener unas reglas básicas.-_ Tay siguió hablando mientras Jenna entraba cargada de dos mochilas y una especie de caja de color verde claro. Más de cerca me di cuenta que era una nevera portátil.- _La primera regla es que sea donde sea que estemos cada uno va a tener a un protector y un protegido. Me explico. Harry tu protegido es Louis, Louis tu tienes que tener un ojo en Niall, Niall sobre Liam y Liam sobre Zayn. Nosotras dos no encargaremos de que cada uno tenga una responsabilidad a parte de su protegido. Esto sirve para que a parte de estar alerta, todos estéis localizables. En el caso que tu protegido esté en peligro, no es tu responsabilidad librarlo de ese peligro, si no alertar a los demás. Procurar estar siempre en parejas, sobre todo tu Louis._ \- todos asentimos sin decir mas. Niall seguía pareciendo algo perdido, pero no dijo ni una palabra hasta el momento.

- _La segunda regla es que no hay secretos entre nosotros. Esta semana Jenn y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Le diremos a Tim que Jenn esta haciendo un estudio o algo así y yo soy su ayudante. Para poder ganarnos la confianza tenemos que confiar primero, así que entre nosotros, nada de secretos._ \- todos nos miramos unos segundos.- _Y la tercera y ultima regla es no fiarse de nadie. Y cuando digo nadie, es nadie. Fuera de esta habitación todos son posibles sospechosos. Hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario todos son asesinos._

Después de su pequeño discurso hubo un silencio de un minuto. Luego todos hablamos a la vez. Zayn y Liam hablaba en susurros sobre algo relacionado con el ejercito. Tay y Jenn acercaron las mochilas y las cosas que habían traído.

- _Tu hermana sabe como ponerse al mando_.- y yo hablaba con Harry.

- _Si, siempre fue un poco mandona._ \- dijo con una medio sonrisa.- _¿Estas bien? Yo siento que todo esto es una cámara oculta. Todo esto es tan raro y va tan rápido._

Asentí distraído mientra el acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraría a ser tan suyo?

- _Yo siento lo mismo. Pero al fin y al cabo no están preparando para que esto nos pase todos lo días ¿no? Cuando estemos en el FBI tendremos que estar preparados para cosas peores.-_ dije recostándome en su pecho.

- _No quiero que te hagan daño Lou. Hay alguien ahí fuera que esta buscando desesperadamente hacerte daño y eso me esta volviendo loco. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.-_ su brazos me rodearon con fuerza.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo me siento igual.- levante la cabeza y le di un suave beso en los labios.

- _Em, perdonad que parezca tan perdido pero, alguien me puede explicar, bueno, todo_.- Niall habló por primera vez en voz baja y mirándonos a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _Estoy aquí en nombre de la policía secreta de Inglaterra. Estoy investigando un asesinato que ocurrió hace cinco años. Alguien mato a un aspirante con veneno y la policía creyó que fue un suicidio.  
Me mandaron como incógnito para averiguarlo. Al parecer han habido ciertos contratiempos.-_ hable acercándome a él.- _pero por ahora el plan sigue siendo el mismo del principio. Encontrar al asesino._

_-¿Eso que le paso a Zayn el otro día tiene algo que ver?-_ dijo mirándome a mi y Zayn respectivamente.

- _Si, creemos que es el mismo veneno con el que mataron hace cinco años al otro aspirante._

Asintió ausente y no dijo nada. Parecía estar asimilando toda la información.

_-¿Tenéis algún sospechosos del que tengamos que tener más cuidado?-_ era inteligente y rápido, no podía negarlo.

- _No, pero lo mejor sería no confiar en nadie._ \- respondió Harry enseguida.

- _Necesitamos más información. Necesitamos volver a los archivos._ \- dijo el rubio convencido.- _ya he entrado una vez, no sera tan difícil._

- _No se si sera una buena idea._ \- habló por primera vez Zayn.- _por ahora el asesino no sabe quien o que sabemos. Creo que lo mejor será esperar, cometerá un error y así tendremos alguna pistas._

Nadie corroboro o negó ese hecho.

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Niall, prefiero tener algo a lo que atenerme si el psicópata decide atacar de nuevo. Ahora no sabemos nada de él, pero él parece saber todo de nosotros. Sabía que Zayn se tenía que medicar y era el más fácil de envenenar. Sabía que Louis era un Omega y le cambio las pastillas. Y no sabemos qué más puede llegar a hacer. Por ahora sabemos que buscar matar. Y provocando dolor. No parece temer a las autoridades y tiene acceso a medicamentos._ \- Jenn dijo sin mirar a nadie mientra sacaba algunas jeringas de la nevera portátil.

_-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que le cambio las pastillas a Lou?_ \- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

_-Llame a papa_ \- le respondió Tay- _era el único que podía saber algo, el mando a Louis aquí. Según el las pastillas que le receto eran los supresores comunes, que podrías comprar en cualquier hospital dando algunas acreditaciones. Así que alguien tuvo que entrar aquí y cambiarle las pastillas. Es eso o que papá está mintiendo. No voy a decir que esté cien por cien segura, pero conozco a papa, puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero no sabe mentir tan bien. Ademas, cuando le dije que las pastillas venían de Verse S.A, la compañía que pertenece a Simon, se sorprendió, casi podría decir que se enfado. Hay algo que se nos esta escapando._

_-Pero espera -_ hablo Liam.- _has dicho que es un psicópata porque busca matar provocando el mayor dolor a su víctima, pero en este caso no buscaba matar a Zayn. Si hubiese querido, lo hubiese hecho, como el aspirante hace cinco años.-_ me tense ligeramente antes de sentir la mano de Harry en mi espalda acariciándome otra vez para calmarme.- _No buscaba matarlo, buscaba que atacara a Louis. De alguna manera, sabía que yo traería a Zayn aquí y que Louis estaría aquí. Le mandó que atacara a los omegas que encontrara, por eso no ataco a Liam, Zayn o Harry. Lo intentó con Jenn pero cuando vio a Louis se volvió completamente loco. Louis huele más omega porque no está mordido, por eso solo quería atacar a el. Y el asesino lo sabía.-_ Harry apretó más su agarre en mi cintura.

_-Entonces el objetivo es Louis._ \- término Niall.

_-La cantidad de Acónito que tenia en el organismo no era para solo drogarlo, si no hubiese vomitado ahora estuviera muerto.-_ dijo Jenn

_-¿Entonces que quiere?¿Matarnos a todos?-_ casi grito Zayn consternado.

_-La pregunta sigue siendo ¿porque?_ -dijo Jenn con una expresión perdida.

_-Porque sabe que voy a por el. Sabe que estoy aquí para encontrarlo. Y a pesar de lo que pensáis no sabe tanto de nosotros, solo sabe que alguien va a por el y por lo que sabemos no le importa matar de nuevo para protegerse_ \- le respondí.

_-Eso nos da una pista muy buena. Ya no tenemos el factor sorpresa, pero sabemos que no esta preocupado en ser sutil. Bien podría ser porque alguien lo protege o porque tiene una buena coartada que de igual manera lo protegerá.-_ Harry habló sin apartar los ojos de mi.

_-¿Os parece mal que duerma en vuestro sofá? No creo que pueda volver a dormir después de esto.-_ dijo Niall en un susurro.

Durante un segundo volví a mirarlo fijamente. Había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar en el. Era fuerte, ligeramente más alto que yo. Su ojos azules eléctricos no pegaban con su naturaleza beta, pero su olor era neutro, como debía ser en un beta. Su pose era la de un beta. Pero había algo en el que me resultaba familiar. Algo en su comportamiento. En sus manos que siempre se movían o se retorcía una contra otra. En su labio, siempre mordido hasta cuando sonreía.

_-¿Te parece bien Louis?-_ mire a Jenn sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba. Ella pareció darse cuenta y se apresuró a aclarar la pregunta.- _¿Te parece bien que empecemos con los neutralizadores?_

_-Si...Si, claro.-_ dije todavía sin poder dejar de pensar en Niall.

Me senté en el sofá pequeño y Jenn se arrodillo delante de mi. Me cogió el brazo y me puso una liga apretada justo por encima del codo.

- _Primero pensé que seria mejor en pastillas, son mas fáciles de tomar y puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento. Pero desde que el sospechoso sabe que las tomas, lo mejor sera que cambiemos la táctica._

Mientras hablaba no tardó en encontrar la vena. A diferencia de muchas gente, las inyecciones no me daba ni el más mínimo miedo. Me había pinchado tantas veces en el ejército que casi se había convertido en un hábito.  


_-Vale, esto son supresores de hormonas. No son tan fuertes como para cambiar mucho tu comportamiento, pero notaras la diferencia. Tendrás ciertos momentos en los que no sabrás porque te apetecerá más discutir o tendrás pequeños ataques de depresión. Intenta controlarlos. No sera muy difícil, pero es mejor que estés bajo aviso y así no pensaras que te estas volviendo loco. Cuando te pase intenta buscar algo o alguien que te calme, prueba con Harry.-_ me guiño un ojo y terminó de empujar el resto de la sustancia transparente dentro de mi. El susodicho estaba detrás de Jenn, sin quitarle ojo a todo lo que hacía y decía.

Saco otra jeringa, esta vez el líquido era ligeramente amarillo.

- _Con los supresores de hormonas es suficiente para hacerte pasar por un beta. También he comprado lentillas, son algo incomodas pero esconden esos pedazo de ojos azules que tienes. También me tienes que decir tu calendario de celos para poder preparar una dosis mas baja y que tu celo sea normal-_ sonreí mientras me pasaba el paquete de lentillas.- _Y esto, bueno, esto es citrato de clomifeno. No es que me quiera meterme en tu vida ni mucho menos. Es solo que antes cuando hablamos me pareció que no estaría mal. Bueno, te cuento. No te enfades ¿si? El clomifeno se utiliza para ayudar a los omegas a, bueno, a producir mas hormonas y preparar el cuerpo para concebir._

Oí como Harry se atraganto y no pude evitar reírme. Lo mire para estar seguro que estaba bien y volví a mirar a Jenn.

- _No se si este es el mejor momento para quedarme embarazado.-_ le dije sin perder la sonrisa. No era un tema tabú en mi vida desde que ella misma me había dicho que había una manera de curar mi esterilidad, pero sigue doliendo un poco pensar que había un a posibilidad de que nunca tuviera hijos.

- _Este es el medicamento del que te hable. Si te lo inyectas unas dos o tres veces al día durante este próximo mes, en menos de seis meses podrás quedarte embarazado si quieres._

Una ola de calor me creció en el pecho. Era estúpido pensar en otra personas con la que tener hijos que no fuera Harry. Imaginarme pequeños niños con sus rizos y mis ojos correteando a nuestro alrededor casi me hace llorar.

- _Podemos intentarlo.-_ dijo Harry dándome tiempo a deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.- _Si tu quieres, claro._ \- Me miró fijamente y el nudo volvió. Asentí suavemente, no confiando mucho en mi voz.

_-Eso es genial_.- dijo Jenn emocionada.- _Te dejare las dosis de cada día en el baño para que no se te olvide. Después de cada comida es más fácil de recordar. Si alguna prueba te impide volver, te daré unos parches que funcionar de forma parecida_.

Seguí escuchándola en segundo plano, mis ojos estaban fijos en Harry y su mirada segura. ¿Como todo estaba pasando tan rápido?

_"A quién le importa"_ me dijo un en mi cabeza. _"Disfruta. Te lo mereces"._ De repente me di cuenta de lo extrañamente parecida que era esa voz a la voz de mi hermano. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y asentí a algo que había dicho Jenn sobre respetar los horarios de la inyecciones.

- _Chicos, ¿queréis algo de comer? Hemos traído pizza._ \- Tay grito desde la cocina. Harry respondió por mi y fue a ayudar a su hermana.

Liam y Zayn se sentaron en el sofá grande junto a Niall. Jenna se quedo sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Empezó a sacar cosas de las mochilas que había traído. Un portátil negro, una especie de cajita con un montón de botones y luces, un libro sin portada ni titulo. 

- _Vale, voy a empezar con la investigación de los aspirantes. ¿Niall, me podrías decir los nombre con los dos apellidos?-_ dijo Jenn mientras encendía el portátil y empezaba a teclear.

_-Te podría decir hasta el numero de la seguridad social._ \- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_-Eso me vendría muy bien, si._ -dijo tecleando a una velocidad increíble.

- _Vale, podemos empezar por Austin Robert Carlile_. - respondió Niall. Harry y Tay no tardaron en volver.

- _Aquí esta, Austin Robert Carlile. Nacido en Pensacola, Florida. Su padre es el cirujano jefe del Saint Clare's Hospital en New Jersey. Su madre murió en un accidente de helicóptero hace dos años, era traductora de la ONU. Austin llego a ser general en la marine estadounidense. Ha participado en, bueno, muchísimas campañas de ayuda a hospitales, ONG's y ha fundado su propio fondo para ayudar a los hospitales con los gastos en medicamentos de algunas enfermedades que solo afectan a niños._

_-Que alguien le de un premio a ese tío.-_ dijo Liam con la misma cara de sorprendido que todos.

-¿El entra si quiera en la lista de sospechosos?- le pregunto Zayn a Tay.

- _Todos entran en la lista, eso podría ser una tapadera o solo publicidad porque su padre es el jefe de cirugía de un hospital importante.-_ le respondió Tay

Antes de que me diera cuenta todos nos habíamos sentado con un trozo de pizza en una mano y hablando de lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante.

No sabia muy bien como había pasado, pero llegue solo y asustado buscando venganza y ahora tenia lo mas parecido a un equipo, un chico con el que estaba pensado pasar mi vida y un plan para por fin vengar la muerte injusta de mi hermano. Si me hubiesen dicho que en menos de un mes me pasaría algo así, me hubiese reído durante horas. 

_-Me deletreas su apellido.-_ susurro Jenn. Llevábamos mas de dos horas así, buscando nombres en la base de datos de a saber que pagina gubernamental en el que se había metido Jenn. Según me había explicado Harry diez minutos antes, no era muy legal, pero no podía importarme menos.

_-B-A-R-A-K-A-T-_ le respondió Niall.

- _Vale, Jack Barakat, aquí esta. Nacido en Beirut, Libano. Su madre es diplomática Francesa y su padre es el Ministro de Cultura de su país de origen. Tiene una hermana y un hermano. Tiene asma y fue al psicólogo dos años al cumplir los doce años por pegarle una paliza a un compañero de clase. El medico dijo que no tenia ningún problema de ira y sus padres lo inscribieron en un arte marcial que al parecer le ayudo a entrar en la policía francesa. Fue enviado a EEUU hace un año como guardaespaldas personal de la hija menor del presidente de Francia._

- _Copiado._ \- dijo Liam. Entre el y Zayn se encargaban de recopilar información y luego contrastarla para saber quien podría ser un posible sospechoso. O la siguiente victima.

- _El siguiente es Alexander William Gaskarth, la sombra de Jack.-_ siguió Niall. Me reí asintiendo recordado como me los había encontrado en el bosque.

- _Vale, Alexander William Gaskarth nacido en Essex, Reino Unido. Su madre es secretaria del ministro de defensa de EEUU y su padre ex primer ministro de Reino Unidos. Se mudo a EEUU cuando tenia siete años. Tiene dos hermanas y un hermano. -_ de repente paro y frunció el ceño.- _No, tiene solo dos hermanas. Su hermano al parecer se suicido cuando Alex tenia doce años. Es muy raro, la policía lo reporto como un ataque en primer lugar y luego lo cambio a los dos días y fue reportado como un suicidio.-_ sentí la mirada de Harry sin siquiera girarme.

- _¿Pone como se suicido?-_ dije en mi mejor tono neutro.

- _Con un tiro en la cabeza.-_ respondió Jenn con tono triste.

_-¿Y como confundes un ataque con un suicidio? Sobre todo si es un tiro en la cabeza._ \- pregunto Zayn a nadie en especial.

_-Espera.-_ le respondió Jenn mientras tecleaba sin parar.- _Creo que me lo puedo imaginar. Su padre seguía siendo primer ministro en ese momento. Seguramente el suicidio de su hijo no hubiese sido muy buena publicidad política. Los policía tendría una orden de esconder cualquier posible escándalo._

- _Tiene sentido._ \- corroboro Tay- _Papá escondió que yo era lesbiana hasta que me desvincule de su apellido._

_Jenn asintió y siguió- a parte de esto, Alex fue a la universidad, estudio derecho e hizo la pruebas para el ejercito cuando acabo la carrera. Fue marine durante un año y luego lo contrato una empresa privada de seguridad personal. -_ se volvió a parar.- _que es la misma que contrato a Jack._

Liam lo anoto eso en su libreta y lo subrayo con tres lineas.

- _El siguiente es Alan Ashby._ \- siguió Niall con la boca llena de pizza.

- _Al parecer el y Austin se conocían desde jóvenes. Fueron juntos al instituto. Alan nació en San Jose, California. Sus padres son los dos agentes del FBI retirados. No viene mucho de su recorrido. Sabe varios artes marciales y empezó a estudiar medicina pero le falto un año para acabar la carrera. Este año debía haberla acabado, pero se inscribió para estas pruebas y lo abandono._

_-Hay muy poco de él ¿no?_ \- apunto Tay.

- _Si, pero es normal. No ha estado en ningún servicio del gobierno, es el mas normal hasta ahora. Si tendría que buscar alguien de a pie me aparecería menos. Esta base de datos es para incidentes o historial que guarde el gobierno bajo llave._ \- Tay asintió y le dejo un vaso de agua que había pedido Jenn hace un rato a su lado. Era increíble verlas durante un rato, era como una persona y su sombra. Se movía en sincronía.

- _Oliver Scott Sykes_ \- siguió Niall

- _El capullo_.- solté si sorna. Harry se rió.

- _No voy a negarlo, se ha intentado presentar cinco veces y siempre fallaba la prueba psicológica. Ese ponlo primero en la lista de sospechosos. Mejor, haz una lista de sospechosos donde solo este el. Es Él sospechoso._ \- 

- _Eres un ejemplo de imparcialidad, hermanito._ \- se burlo su Tay.

Todos nos reímos y me di cuenta que el aire se relajo notablemente.

- _Oliver Scott Sykes, hijo único. Su padre es policía y su madre criminologia. Nació en Ashford, Inglaterra. Efectivamente, se ha presentado cinco veces pero siempre se le negaba la entrada por no pasar el test psicológico. Mas concretamente el test de control. Sus respuestas era de alguien impulsivo y parece que no le importa se sincero. Escribió una carta a la junta directiva insultado a su instructor en la policía de Ashford y presento varias denuncias al inspector jefe de la policía de_ _Mánchester_ -

- _Soy al único al que le suena mal._ \- susurro Niall.

- _No, alguien tiene que tener un ojo en ese tío. ¿Liam, Zayn os parece bien?-_ lo dos asintieron hacia Tay.

Los nombrados susurraron durante un minuto antes de volver a hablar.

-Liam se ocupara de vigilarle, hemos pensado que también tenemos que tener un ojo extra en su amigo Josh. Parece simpático, pero alguien como Oli solo puede tener amigos, como poco, peligrosos.- hablo Zayn.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- le respondió Tay.- La poca información que tenemos sobre Josh no nos deja nada claro, ni que es de fiar ni que no lo es.

- _Ahora vendría mi nombre, pero yo os puedo contar lo que queráis saber.-_ intervino Niall mordiéndose el labio de nuevo.

- _Si no te importa, preferiría buscar todos los nombre aquí. No es que crea que puedas mentir, pero igual hay algo que incluso tu no sepas._ \- dijo Jenn sin dejar de teclear.

Niall bajo la mirada y se retorció las manos. Parecía nervioso. 

_-¿Estas bien?_ \- le susurre estirando una mano hacia el. Me miro con la mirada ligeramente perdida. 

_-Si, si. Claro_.- una sonrisa no muy sincera acompaño a su respuesta.

_-Vale, aquí estas. Niall James Horan, nacido en Mullingar, Irlanda. Se mudo con su familia a EEUU después de que le ofrecieran el puesto de vicepresidente de la CIA a su padre. Su madre es ama de casa. Tiene un hermano mayor. Con doce años le diagnosticaron superdotacion intelectual. Acabo los estudios con catorce y empezó la universidad en casa con dieciséis. Ese mismo año a su padre lo nombraron presidente de la CIA. A los dieciocho se graduó de abogacía y antes de cumplir los diecinueve es aceptado en el programa para formar parte del FBI siendo el participante mas joven en ingresar.-_ mire a Niall que parecía visiblemente mas relajado. No pude evitar pensar que era muy raro. 

- _Vale, siguien..._ -Jenn paro a mitad de la frase. Deje de mirar a Niall y la mire a ella. Tenia una cara entre sorpresa y desconcierto. - _Eh..._ \- levanto la vista y miro a Niall. Este parecía de nuevo derrotado. Bajo la mirada y se miro las manos.

_-Era demasiado bueno que no lo hubiesen puesto en algún sitio_.- dijo amargamente.

_-No es muy importante, si quieres puedo no decirlo._ \- le respondió Jenn con dulzura.

- _Jenn, lo dijimos antes. Nada de secreto. Se que es duro, pero tenemos que saberlo todo de todos nosotros. Alguien podría utilizarlo en nuestra contra, debemos estar preparados.-_ dijo Tay mirándonos a todos.

_-Lo se, lo se, al final alguien se tenia que enterar. Pensé que mi padre había borrado esa información de todas partes. Como dijiste antes, es mejor que no haya ningún escándalo. -_ su voz era baja y suave, pero cualquier podía notar su tristeza.

_-No le pasa a mucha gente, pero seguro que si vienes algún día a mi laboratorio puedo hacerte algunas pruebas y decir algo.-_ nadie se atrevía a decir nada. No conocía a Jenn, pero sabia que si Tay no hablaba, lo demás debíamos callarnos.

_-He ido a mil doctores, laboratorio y médicos de diferentes parte del mundo. Nadie sabe que me pasa. -_ vi como su ojos brillaban y sentí un dolor en el pecho. Una ganas imparables de abrazarle se apoderaron de mi.

Zayn se adelanto. Paso su brazos por encima de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Al principio el rubio se tenso, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar pasando los brazos por la cintura de Zayn y pegándose a el. Escondió su cara en su cuello antes de hablar. A todos nos costo un poco entender que había dicho, pero cuando lo entendimos nos quedamos sin palabras.

_-No me he presentado._

Un silencio algo tenso se extendió entre nosotros. A todos nos costo unos segundos entender que significaba eso. El primero que hablo fue Liam. _-Espera._ \- dijo todavía confundido. Niall no había sacado la cabeza del cuello de Zayn.- _Espera_.- repitió- _¿eso significa que podrías presentarte en cualquier momento?_

Niall asintió con un quejido.

_-¿Es eso incluso posible?_ \- le pregunto a Jenn todavía con tono sorprendido.

- _Bueno, solo conozco un caso de retraso en la presentación, y se retraso un año medio. No tres. Como ya sabéis la presentación no solo es el momento cuando sabes si eres un Omega, un Beta o un Alfa, también es el momento en el que pasas de un niño a un adulto, hormonalmente hablando. Te cambia la voz, creces, todo eso que ya sabéis. Niall es un hombre desarrollado. No tiene sentido que no se haya presentado.-_ me di cuenta que la voz de Jenn cambiaba cuando hablaba de algo medico. Se volví algo mas neutra. Mas segura y seria.

- _¿Y alguna manera de saber que es lo que va a ser?-_ pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

- _No. La verdad es que los omegas son los que mas tardan en presentarse, pero no tanto tiempo. Se que has ido a muchos médicos, cielo, pero de verdad que me gustaría hacerte algunas pruebas. Solo para estar segura._ \- Niall asintió sacando la cabeza por fin de su escondite.

- _¿Que pasa si me presento como Omega?-_ dijo en tono bajito.

- _Que seras un omega.-_ dije con una sonrisa.- _No hay nada malo en serlo, Ni. Te lo prometo. La sociedad siempre nos ha puesto como los débiles, los que mas sufrimos, los que necesitamos protección. Pero ya me ves. Estoy aquí. Es duro, no te lo voy a negar. Pero yo estaré aquí si pasa. Cada segundo. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. Si estas preparado, si sabes lo que va a pasar, sera mas fácil. Y no importa que sea, cielo. Eres perfecto ahora, y seras perfecto sea lo que sea que decida tu cuerpo ser._

Todos nos miraban como si temieran perderse algo. Niall me miraba directamente a los ojos. Asintió con suavidad y me sonrió como si hubiese descubierto la cosa mas increíble del mundo. ¿Es que nadie le había dicho nunca que iba a estar ahí para él, pase lo que pase?

Todos nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin querer romper el momento.

Por eso todos saltamos asustados cuando llamaron a la puerta como si se estuviera quemando el edificio. 

Nos quedamos mirando a la puerta durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que sentí a Harry moverme con cuidado y levantarse.

Cuando llego a la puerta, la seguían aporreando como si ese fuera su trabajo. Hazz extendió la mano y la puso en el picaporte, con la otra mano hizo un gesto para indicarme que me fuera a su cuarto, Zayn le susurro algo a Niall y este se levanto conmigo. Cuando entramos, el grupo del salón empezo a hablar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta que Niall había cogido la mochila y el portátil de Jenn.

Oí como Harry abrió la puerta.

- _Por fin. Vamos, tenemos que salir todos, han pasado algo. Corre, ¿hay alguien mas contigo? Tenéis que salir todos._ \- reconocí la voz de Austin.

- _Eres Austin ¿no? -_ Harry respondió en voz tan baja que nos hizo pegarnos a la puerta para oír mejor.

_-Si, si soy yo. Tenemos que salir tío, Tim esta como loco buscándote. Dice que no le contesta al teléfono._ \- me gire hacia la mesita de noche donde estaba su móvil apagado desde hacia casi un día.

- _¿Me puedes decir que esta pasando? No voy a salir corriendo porque un aspirante me lo diga.-_ la voz de Harry seguía siendo baja pero ahora había adquirido un cierto todo peligroso. Mi omega estaba en el suelo escribiendo poemas sobre esa voz.

- _No estamos seguros, pero ha aparecido un cuerpo en el lago que esta aquí cerca. Nadie sabe quien es, pero Tim esta reuniendo a todo el mundo y la policía esta interrogando a los de la otra casa, que están mas cerca del lago.-_ Niall y yo nos miramos con la misma cara de sorpresa. Un frió recorrió mi espalda y me hizo desear con todas mi fuerzas que Harry estuviera conmigo. Respire hondo e intente reponerme. Seguía siendo un omega, pero no por eso debía correr a los brazo de mi alfa cada vez que tuviera miedo.

- _Esta bien, bajare en seguida. Ve donde Tim y dile que yo me encargo de avisarles a los demás aspirantes. Voy a encender el móvil, dile que me llame si hay cualquier cambio de planes.-_ Austin dijo algo que no logre entender. Cuando oí como cerraba la puerta abrí la mía de un tirón y salí fuera como una bala.

_-¿Un cadáver?_ \- corrobore con Harry. Tenia una mirada preocupada y antes de que dijera nada paso una brazo posesivo por mi cintura.

- _¿Que hacemos? -_ dijo Niall en un hilo de voz. 

Harry se paso una mano por la cara y se aparto el pelo de la frente. Respiro profundo.

_-Tay y Jenn necesito que os quedéis aquí con el móvil encendido. Os llamare cuando sepa quien es, tenéis que buscar todo lo que sepáis de esa persona. Todavía no se sabe si es un aspirante, puede ser cualquiera, pero ha aparecido en el área que nos pertenece así que la policía va hacer todo lo posible por tocarnos las narices._ \- las nombradas asintieron.- _Louis te vienes conmigo, Zayn y Liam no perdáis de vista a Niall._

Su voz era autoritaria, pero no me hizo falta ser un genio para darme cuenta que estaba nervioso. Zayn y Liam no tardaron en levantarse y salir de la habitación. Zayn iba cogido de la mano con Niall.

- _Eh. Tranquilo.-_ dije bajito. De repente Harry me había abrazado con fuerza sin avisar. 

- _Odio esta sensación._ \- susurro contra mi cuello.- _no saber que esta pasando, no poder saber que tengo que hacer para protegerte. Alguien a matado a una persona a menos de un kilómetro de ti y ni siquiera mi importa quien ha muerto, solo puedo pensar que el asesino puedo estar cerca de ti._

Apreté mi agarre alrededor de su cuello y deje que su alfa se traquilizara con mi toque.

- _Estoy aquí, estoy a salvo. Tranquilo._ -su cuerpo se relajo contra el mio. Respiro hondo varias veces y luego se separo. Dejo un beso suave en mi labios y me cogió de la mano con firmeza.

_-Vamos. Tay, Jenn, atentas al móvil._ \- dijo antes de salir a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Los pasillos del edificio estaba desiertos, la puerta de la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban abiertas, como si todos hubiesen salido corriendo.

Llegamos al ascensor y Harry ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sentía la piel electrificada y una piedra en el estomago. Había visto muchos muertos en mi vida y la muerte en si era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado, pero nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a un asesinato aquí. 

Al llegar a bajo vimos varios coches de policía en el aparcamiento. Ann estaba hablando con un agente en la puerta de la enfermería. Dos agentes seguían en el aparcamiento.

_-Llegaremos antes por aquí.-_ dijo Harry tirando de mi hacia un camino de tierra a la derecha. Pude ver mas gente un poco mas adelante siguiendo el mismo camino, pero aun no veía el lado, el camino era un poco en cuesta y me tapaba las vistas. Caminamos un poco mas en silencio.

- _Cuando lleguemos ve con el grupo. Intenta estar cerca de Alex y Jack, parecen inofensivos. De Austin no me fió aun, pero Alan te protegió en el bosque, así que búscalos a ellos también. Aléjate todo lo que puedas de Oli y mantente a la vista.-_ asentí con la cabeza y por fin pude ver el lago al final del camino.

Alrededor habían unos seis policía y diez o quince especialistas. Sacaban fotos de todo y cogían muestras sin parar. Habían repartidos mas de cincuenta papelitos con colores llamativos y números por todo el suelo. Una cinta amarilla delimitaba un perímetro de unos seis metros a los lados del lago. Un poco mas apartado había una bolsa negra en el suelo que reconocía muy bien. Dentro debía estar el cuerpo. No tardamos ni dos minutos en llegar. Un grupo de aspirantes esperaba a un lado a que los agentes lo interrogaran. Cuatro de ellos interrogaban a cinco aspirantes, según recordaba eran Luke, Mike, Kellin, Vic y Josh.   


Antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, Tim apareció de la nada.

- _¿Se puede saber donde mierdas estabas? Llevo llamándote todo el día. Joder, parece que lo hicieras a propósito. El jefe me ha llamado, quiere un informe de esto lo antes posible. ¿Y tu quien eres?-_ me miro con los ojo lleno de rabia.

- _Nadie._ \- respondió por mi Harry con voz seria y cortante. Entendí el mensaje, me separe ellos antes de que Tim me hiciera mas preguntas. Mientra me alejaba pude oír un poco mas de su conversación. - _¿Es que no puede ni ocuparte de un informe tu solo? No creo que sea yo al que quieras gritar ahora mismo. Hay un cadáver a menos de diez metros y tu solo te preocupas de que las prensa no se entere._

Llegue al grupo que esperaba por ser interrogados y busque a Alex y Jack con la mirada.

_-Que oportuno que llegues ahora ¿no? Y con Harry de la manita. Muy oportuno, si.-_ maldije mi suerte y me gire para ver a Oli con una sonrisa asquerosa mirándome fijamente.

- _Lo oportuno es que sea la segunda vez que te pillo vigilandome. ¿Quieres decirme algo Oliver o tengo que empezar a preocuparme que tengas una extraña obsesión conmigo?-_ le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

- _Ya estas otra vez asustando a los niños, Scotty.-_ Josh llego desde detrás de mi y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

- _No me llames así, gilipollas.-_ Oli le miro como si quisiera matarle. Josh solo se rió y dio un paso hacia delante, quitando el brazo que descasaba sobre mi.

Lo siguiente que hizo me dejo un poco desconcertado, pero me dio un segundo para alejarme. Josh paso la manos por el cuello de Oli y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un beso que debería ser solo para la privacidad de su habitación. 

Intente no pensar mucho en como se veía la lengua de Josh atacando la boca de Oli cuando me acerque a Austin. Estaba hablando con Alan y un aspirante bajito y calvo.

_-Así que no tiene sentido.-_ oí que terminaba de decir.

_-Hey, Louis. ¿Que tal? No te veíamos desde la prueba del bosque. -_ hablo Alan, tenia cierta mirada de culpabilidad. La ultima vez que nos habíamos visto su compañero casi me viola, pero tampoco es que le guardara rencor. Me había salvado, al fin y al cabo.

- _Bien, el premio a lo del bosque eran unos días de descanso, por eso no me habéis visto mucho. ¿De que hablabais?-_ dije intentado sonar relajado. No quería empezar la conversación haciendo un interrogatorio, aunque fuera lo que mas me apetecía.

_-De que es raro que alguien se le ocurriera tirar un cadáver a nuestro lago.-_ me aclaro Austin.

- _Si, es muy raro._ \- dije mirando hacia la bolsa del cadáver.- _¿y se sabe ya quien es?_

- _Si, al parecer es un anciano que viva por aquí cerca. Stan, se llamaba._ \- respondió Alan.

Tuve que poner toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para esconder mi sorpresa. 

Stan. El hombre que me había traído el día de la prueba en el bosque. Había pocas, por no decir ninguna, posibilidad de que fuera otro Stan. Deje de escuchar lo que hablaban y me centre en no entrar en pánico. No sabia nada todavía. Podía haber sido un simple accidente, Stan pudo haber venido a dar un paseo y haberse caído al lago. O haber tenido un ataque al corazón. 

_-Bueno, aun mas rara es la causa de la muerte. No muy sutil la verdad._ \- me di cuenta que Luke se había unido a nuestro pequeño grupo de conversación.- _Un tiro en plena frente no es que deje mucho a la duda._

Apreté los dientes. Mierda. Un tiro entre los ojos. _"Muy francotirador ¿no? Y tenemos la suerte de conocer a un francotirador psicópata"_ pensé en seguida. 

_-¿Quien quiere matar a un anciano de un tiro en la frente? Ademas, según he podido oír, el señor tenia una rodilla mal, ni siquiera pudo escapar._ \- Mike, otro aspirante dijo con rabia. _-Hay que ser cobarde y mierda. Espero no enterarme quien ha sido, no creo que pueda aguantarme de partirle la cara o algo peor._

Luke paso una mano por lo hombros y le dijo algo bajito que le hizo que se relajara.

_-Hey, chicos.-_ sentí una mano cerrarse entre la mía. Niall.

- _Niall, tío, no te he visto desde ayer, ya pensé que iba a tener que llamar a alguien para buscarte.-_ el chico calvo hablo por primera vez.

- _No te preocupes Adam, estaba dando una vuelta.-_ respondió Niall con su sonrisa de siempre. 

_-Bueno, a mi ya me ha interrogado. Me vuelvo a la casa. Mañana nos espera un día largo, según he oído empiezan las pruebas de fuego._ \- dijo Austin después de un rato hablando de nada en especial. Cogió de la mano a Alan y se fueron.

- _Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Puedo haceros unas preguntas?-_ un agente apareció detrás de nosotros. Era mas o menos de la altura de Harry. Tenia unos cuarentas años y parecía cansado. Supe enseguida que era un alfa.

- _Si, claro. Lo que necesite._ \- le respondí en seguida.

- _Esto es solo rutinario. Según nos han aclarado vuestros instructores estabais en la urbanización a la hora de la muerte del señor Lee, así que no sois sospechosos, pero si recordáis algo de la pasada noche nos ayudaríais mucho. Un ruido, un coche que no os resulte familiar o incluso una persona que nos hayáis visto nunca_ _.-_ siguió el agente abriendo una libreta negra.

- _La verdad es que los dos pasamos toda la tarde de ayer, la noche y esta mañana en las habitaciones. Nuestra residencia esta al otro lado del camino.-_ Niall hablo antes de que me diera tiempo a responder.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad. Si me preguntaban si lo conocía y decía que si, tendría que decir también que hice trampa en la prueba del bosque. Y ademas decir que mi excusa para hacer trampas era que un posible psicópata me perseguía con cara de loco. 

O podía decir que no lo conocía y arriesgarme a que encontraran alguna prueba biológica en su coche mía, como un pelo o incluso piel. 

- _Si, te entiendo. Bueno, si tenemos alguna otra duda os llamaremos. Os diría que no salierais del país en los próximos días, pero esta claro que no son vuestros planes.-_ con un sonrisa cansada, el agente se despidió. 

- _Todo esto es muy raro._ \- susurro Niall cuando el agente se alejo lo suficiente.- _No se si me pone mas nervioso que aparezca un cadáver desconocido en nuestra residencia o que la policía no parezca saber mucho mas que nosotros._

_-No es un desconocido._ \- susurre mirando a la nada. Niall no pareció escucharme. Zayn y Liam aparecieron de la nada y se enfrascaron en una conversación a la que no preste nada de atención. Tenia el labio casi sangrando de mordérmelo. Sabia que había algo detrás de esto que le daría sentido a todo, pero no era capaz de verlo.

Si Oli lo había matado ¿porque lo tiraba en el lago? El también entraría en la lista de sospechosos. ¿Y porque lo había matado? ¿Por ayudarme en la prueba? ¿Simplemente porque lo conocía? ¿Como una señal de que puede matar cuando quiera?

Una voz femenina grito desde algún lado al otro lado del bosque. Poco a poco su llanto hizo callar a todos.

_-No, no, no, por favor. Papa..._ \- una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos apareció de unos de los lados del lago cogida por unos de los agente para que no pasara y ensuciar las pruebas que había en el lugar del crimen.- _¡Suéltame! Papa, por favor no, ¡PAPA!_ \- un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y sentí como se me empañaban los ojos. Me gire para que nadie me viera justo antes de sentir las lagrimas correr por mi cara. 

Nunca me había afectado tanto ver a un familiar descubrir que un ser querido había muerto. Principalmente porque casi nunca conocía a la persona fallecida. Pero a esta si la conocía. Me había contado su vida entera. Esa era su única hija Joan, que acababa de casarse después de estar veinte años con su marido que según la palabras de Stan era la persona mas aburrida del mundo. Tenia tres hijas, las dos mayores habían empezado hace poco la universidad y la pequeña estaba empezando. 

- _¿Que pasa? ¿Esta bien? ¿Louis que pasa?_ \- Harry llego de la nada y me cogió la cara entre las manos.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. No confiaba mucho en mi voz. De alguna manera me sentía culpable. Ese hombre no hubiese muerto si no fuera por mi. Si Oli lo había matado como alguna clase de prueba o amenaza hacia mi, había sido por mi culpa. Esa chica no podría presentarle su abuelo a sus nietos. 

-¿ _Podemos volver a tu habitación?_ \- dije en un susurro. El asintió con la cabeza y hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. Le hizo una seña a Zayn y Liam para que supieran que nos íbamos y paso una mano por mi cintura.

- _Lou, amor, dime que te ocurre._ -su voz sonaba ligeramente desesperada y me hizo sentirme mal por no responderle.

- _Lo conocía.-_ le respondí casi un minuto después de que hablara.

- _¿A Stan? ¿De donde?-_ se paro en seco y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-Podemos volver primero en la habitación, te lo contare todo allí. Ademas, así no tendré que contarlo dos veces._ \- baje la mirada y me retorcí la manos. Rezaba para que no se enfadara porque haya hecho trampas.

Me miro fijamente por lo que pareció una hora y luego siguió andando tirando de mi. El viaje de vuelta se hizo mucho mas corto y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en el ascensor. Nos cruzamos con varios aspirantes por el camino que cuchicheaban sobre el tema.

- _Vale, ya estamos aquí. Ahora dime que esta pasando, por favor._ \- nada mas entrar en la habitación me abordo. Ni siquiera miro a Tay ya Jenn que seguían en el salón.

- _Le conocí el día de la prueba del bosque._ \- dije todavía sin atreverme a mirarlo. 

- _Pero ¿como?_ \- me respondió perdido.

- _Por eso gane, el me trajo en coche. Pero te prometo que hay una razón. Oli me estaba mirado. Mirando mal. Como mira el. Y Austin entro en celo. Y a mi me entro el pánico. Lo siento, de verdad que lo sien..._ -no pude acabar porque Harry me atrajo hacia su pecho y me abrazo con fuerza.

- _Seras tonto.-_ susurro contra mi pelo.- _me da igual que hayas hecho trampa. Pensé que era alguien que te ponía en peligro y por eso lo habías matado o algo parecido_.

- _¿En serio pensabas que yo le había matado?_ \- le pregunte separándome de su abrazo.

- _No lo se, Lou. No me mire así. Estabas llorando y yo no se que esta pasando, todo es tan raro que ya nada puede sorprenderme._

- _Vale, chicos, creo que esto es mas importante. Hemos buscado información sobre Stan y no vais a creer lo que hemos encontrado._ \- empezó Tay.- _Se llamaba Stan Lee y hasta anoche era el presidente del FMI (Fondo Monetario Internacional) era uno de los contribuyentes que mas donaba a esta institución. Ademas, su hija estaba casada hasta hace poco con nada mas y nada menos que Simon._

- _¿Simon Cowell? ¿El mismo Simon que es sospechoso de vender las pastillas que casi me envenenan?_ \- dije completamente atónito.

- _Y el mismo Simon Cowell que es amigo intimo de los padres de nuestra pequeña rubia.-_ dijo Jenn.- _Y viene lo peor. El año pasado Simon fue denunciado por la Organización Mundial de la Salud por vender pastillas que retrasaban la presentación. Se vendían a deportistas y cantantes profesionales para que en el primer caso no crecieran y en el segundo no les cambiara la voz._

- _Espera_.- soltó Harry.- _¿Estas diciendo que Simon ha estado dandole esas pastillas a Niall para que no se presente?_

- _No, es mucho peor. Según un informe de la policía y el hospital de Mullingar, donde vive la familia Horan, ha hospitalizado a Niall varias veces por fallos hepáticos y migrañas.-_ siguió Jenn con voz ahogada.

- _No entiendo nada, ¿lo estaban drogando?-_ dijo Harry pasándose las dos manos por el pelo.

- _No_.- dije de repente.- _No lo estaban drogando. Lo estaban intentado cambiar. Las pastillas para retrasar la presentación, los fallos hepáticos y la migrañas son por tres medicamentos hormonales. Estaban intentado que Niall fuera un alfa_.

Tay y Jenn hicieron el mismo sonido de sorpresa y asco.

- _Vi los informes cuando estaba en el ejercito. La OMS lo descarto, al igual que esas pastillas. En un principio se quiso llevar a cabo para poder tener mas cantidad de alfas y así tener mas soldados. Pero no llego a ningún lado, no según tenia entendido.-_ dije negando con la cabeza. No podía ni imaginar tal atrocidad. Lo que tuvo que sufrir Niall.

- _Louis_.- dijo Tay en tono roto.- _Si funciono. En un paciente, hace diez años. Louis lo siento mucho. Dios mio.-_ Jenn giro el portátil hacia mi.

Sentí que me fallaban la piernas. No era posible. La vista se me nublo y antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando, todo se volvió negro.

Antes de perder el sentido mi mente era un torbellino de momentos, conversaciones y sentimientos, porque al fin y al cabo la foto de la persona que había aceptado cambiar su biología a saber como y porque, era mi hermano.

  


  



	8. Brendon

- _Vamos,_ _Louis_ _,_ _despierta.-_ me removí sin hacer ni un sonido. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y podía sentir los resto de la noche anterior por toda mi piel.- _Louis_ _, no quiero tener que echarte agua o tirarte de la cama. Tienes que levantarte, tenemos que estar en veinte minutos en el hangar de entrada._

Esta vez sí hice un sonido muy parecido a un graznido de pato.

- _Si, pienso lo_ _mismo.-_ respondió Brendon. Sin mirarle sabía que estaba sonriendo.- _Hoy toca examen físico, así que a la ducha y_ _ponte_ _el uniforme de deporte. Te traeré un_ _ibuprofeno._ -su voz era autoritaria, pero no dejaba de sonar como el omega que era. Por fin abrí los ojos y lo vi parado a dos metros de la cama, sin camisa y arreglándose el pelo.

- _¿Para que te arreglas tanto si dentro de diez minutos vamos a estar goteando sudor?-_ le dije con voz de recién despertado.

- _No sabes a quien podemos ver por el camino. A diferencia de ti, a mi me encantaría encontrar un alfa que me sacara de aquí y al que restregar a los imbéciles de mi_ _hermanos.-_ respondió volviendo a cambiar de lado el flequillo.

- _¿Y entonces quien me ayudara con mis celos?-_ le dije poniendo cara de pena, dejando que sobresaliera un poco el labio inferior y subiendo la cejas.

- _Eres la mayor víbora del planeta, ¿lo sabes verdad?-_ esta vez sí se dio la vuelta.- _con ese culo encontrarías a cien alfa y cincuenta omegas que estarían más que dispuestos a_ _sacrificarse.-_ se tiró encima de mí antes que me diera cuenta. A pesar de no ser mucho más grande que yo, me inmovilizo con facilidad contra el colchón.

- _Da igual cuantos alfas encuentre, tu siempre seras mi omega_ _favorito.-_ dijo dejado un beso suave en mis labios.

Me reí y le lamí la mitad de la cara.

 _-¿Desde cuándo eres tan empalagoso?_ \- él se rió con fuerza y me lamió un ojo. Grité y me seguí riendo mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre. Me dejo otro beso en los labios y me soltó con una orden de ducharme en dos minutos, después siguió con su pelo. Corrí al baño y cumpli la orden. Al salir el ya no estaba y mi uniforme estaba encima de la cama junto a una caja de ibuprofenos. Me tome dos mientras me vestía y salí corriendo. 

Llegaba tarde. Para variar.

El hangar de entrada consistia en un espacio en el que cabían cinco campos de fútbol. En él se guardaban los aviones que no estaba operativos o necesitaban algún tipo de reparación. Además también funcionaba para hacer la pruebas físicas que se hacían cada cinco meses. Consiste en hacernos correr, saltar, arrastrarnos y disparar hasta que estuviéramos al borde de la muerte. Siempre echaban a tres o cuatro personas en estas pruebas, no se podían permitir tener agentes desentrenados, se suponía que éramos la elite. Hacía ya un mes que me habían ascendido a teniente y segun me habian dicho las pruebas físicas de los tenientes y generales era como estar en el infierno y haberte portado muy mal en la vida.

Para mi sorpresa no era el único en llegar tarde, en la fila reglamentaria se unieron dos personas después de mi. Los conocía de vista, pero no recordaba su nombre. Justo a mi lado estaba Brendon.

- _Pensé que llegaba_ _tarde._ \- le dije bajito. El general jefe no había llegado, pero debíamos guardar silencio igualmente.

- _Yo también, al parecer el general ha tenido un problema y nos han mandado a otro. Hace un minuto_ _Jeff_ _ha dado el comunicado._ _LLega_ _en diez minutos. ¿Que tal estas?-_ me miró durante un segundo y pude ver que estaba ligeramente preocupado.

- _Estoy bien, no es el primer celo que pasó aquí y seguramente no sera el_ _ultimo.-_ me coloque en posición reglamentaria. A pesar de lo que la gente pensaba, era una posicion muy comoda.

- _Debí decir que estabas_ _enfermo.-_ dijo más para sí.- _si te echan me voy_ _contigo.-_ le mire divertido.

- _Gracias por la confianza. Además, eso acabaría con las posibilidades de encontrar a tu_ _alfa._ \- el se rio bajito.

Antes de darnos tiempo a seguir hablando, un hombre de unos cuarentas años entró por la puerta que teníamos a veinte metros. Iba seguido de otro hombre un poco más bajito, de unos veinte años.

Toda la fila cambio a la posición reglamentaria y cuando el general estaba a cinco metros saludamos al mismo tiempo.

 _-Descansen,_ _tenientes.-_ dijo con voz ronca y grave.- _Son el general_ _Cowell_ _y hoy me encargare de sus_ _pruebas.-_ pude notar que era un alfa desde donde estaba. Esto iba a ser interesante.- _Empezaremos con los más_ _facil_ _, veinte vueltas al hangar, en posición de pelotón. Si alguien se sale del pelotón, quedará eliminado,_ _dire_ _su nombre en voz alta después de un pitido con el silbato. Si es así, ni siquiera se moleste en poner excusas o seguir_ _intentandolo_ _, vuelva a su habitación, recoja sus cosas y vuelva al nivel inferior hasta que esté preparado para_ _este.-_ todos respondimos con un _"señor,sí, señor"_ y empezamos a correr. 

Brendon estaba a mi lado, como siempre. Si en algún momento teniamos algun problema para seguir, no ayudabamos. Como si teníamos que arrastrar al otro. Habia sido asi desde que nos habíamos conocido hace dos años. Los dos entramos en el ejército porque huimos de nuestras familias, en mi caso por el sentimiento que tenía de no ser suficientes, en su caso porque su familia le hacía sentir que no era suficiente. Al principio solo quería pegarle. Era prepotente y hacía bromas sobre los omegas que me ponían nervioso, pero luego descubrí que era solo una armadura para que nadie se diera cuenta que su familia había destruido su autoestima y que se sentía solo.

Por supuesto fue mi primer compañero de cuarto y poco a poco nos conocimos, dándonos cuenta que teníamos mil cosas en común. Su madre era la única que lo había aceptado, como en mi caso. Tenía cinco hermanos, cuatro completamente imbéciles y uno que valía la pena salvar del fin del mundo. Todo alfas, gigantes, prepotentes. Desde que se había presentado como omega cuando tenía dieciocho años, se habían burlado de él. Incluso uno de ellos, el mayor, había dejado que uno de sus amigos le pagará a cambio de estar en uno de sus celos. "Como si fuera un prostituta" había dicho él cuando me lo contó una noche de beber demasiadas cervezas y repetir mil veces que no estamos hecho para esto.

Después no hicimos algo más que amigos cuando en mi primer celo el se ofrecio a ayudarme. El ya lo había hecho, muchas veces según me dejó claro con su experiencia. Después de su primera experiencia con un alfa, en su segundo celo, no quiso que otro le tocara y conoció a otro omega que después de ser violado por dos alfas tampoco quería tener nada que ver con otro alfa. Me costó aceptar, pero no tardé en descubrir que era todo una experiencia. Pasar un celo con un omega era suave, lento y dulce. Sabía exactamente donde y cuando tocar, como moverse. Descubrí que me había estado perdiendo todo un mundo nuevo. Un mundo que el me enseño, tenía mil historias que contar y siempre estábamos hablando de algo. Tenía solo cinco años más que yo, pero había vivido toda una vida.

A partir de ese momento no nos hicimos novios, exactamente. Nunca buscamos un nombre, ni nos pedimos salir ni nada parecido. Todo estaba bien como estaba. El quería llegar a ser piloto y yo solo quería llegar a ser parte de las fuerzas de paz de las Naciones Unidas, o como me llamaba Brandon, quería ser el casco azul más sexy de todos.

Antes de darme cuenta ya llevábamos más de la mitad de la prueba. Estábamos ya sudados y algunos ya resoplaba. Brendon y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando para saber qué tal estábamos. 

La prueba acabó con todos conscientes. Alguno más cansado que otros, pero era normal. Todavía en grupo volvimos donde el general Cowell.

Las siguientes pruebas fueron cada vez más difíciles. La siguiente consistia en cargar a un compañero en hombros y correr diez minutos. Después una prueba de tiro en movimiento con pelotas de plástico que dolían como el infierno. Escalar un muro de doce metros sin arnés, descargar y cargar un tanque, reanimación.

Después de tres horas sin parar solo quedamos cinco de los catorce que empezamos. El general se despidió con el saludo reglamentario y se marchó sin mirar atrás con su dos sombras. En el momento en el que cruzó la puerta, Brendon y yo nos tiramos al suelo a la vez. Seguimos respirando con dificultad después de tener que hacer cien saltos con palmadas. Nos miramos con una sonrisa estúpida y no empezamos a reir de la nada. Los otros tres tenientes no miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

- _Voy a_ _morir.-_ dijo él después de recuperar el aliento.- _Si tengo que hacer esto cada cinco meses no voy a sobrevivir mucho_ _tiempo.-_ me rei mientra le ayudaba a levantarse.

- _Si no has muerto aún, no te hagas_ _esperanzas._ \- empezábamos a caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

- _Creo que mi celo va a llegar antes de lo_ _normal.-_ dijo Brendon cuando íbamos por medio camino.

Hice un sonido con la garganta y le mire.

- _Si, me siento ridículamente_ _excitado._ \- dijo sin rodeos. Solté una carcajada y le empuje.

- _Pues mejor que me de un día antes de llegar, no creo que sobreviva a otra noche sin_ _dormir.-_ vi su sonrisa orgullosa por el rabillo del ojo.

 _-Me muero de_ _hambre.-_ murmuro abriendo la puerta del cuarto.- _me_ _pido primero en la ducha. No soporto vivir con este_ _pelo.-_ puse los ojos en blanco y ni le respondí. Me quité la chaqueta y la camiseta empapada. Me tiré sin más sobre la cama y espere a que Brendon saliera.

No pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había logrado en solo dos años. Era teniente, tenía alguien en mi vida que me hacía feliz, no era un alfa, pero me cuidaba y me respetaba como omega, mi familia estaba bien, todo iba bien. Mientras esperaba, decidí preparar la ropa que debía ir a lavar luego. Nos turnabamos para hacer la colada, pero al final siempre la acababa haciendo yo.

Cuando ya casi tenia la cesta llena, llamaron a la puerta con suavidad. Me extraño que alguien nos visitará a esas horas. Se suponía que la gente estaba comiendo. Abrí la puerta antes de acordarme que no llevaba camiseta.

- _¿Le abres así a todos,_ _Louis_ _, es que no sabes que esto está lleno de alfas estúpidos?-_ me quedé petrificado en la puerta.

- _Da..._ _Dallon-_ balbucee.

Antes de poder pensar nada más que decir él dio un paso hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza.

- _Era broma,_ _hermanito_ _. Pero deberías ir a que te miraran esas contusiones. No sabia que ahora el ejército permitía las_ _palizas.-_ dijo pasando a mi lado y sentándose encima de la mesa con agilidad. Me costó entenderlo al principio, pero luego recorde que debia tener algunos moretones ya formándose por mi cuerpo

- _Hoy hemos tenido pruebas, con armas de aire_ _comprimido.-_ dije con una mueca. El se rió y negó con la cabeza.

- _¿Quien esta la ducha?_ \- comentó después de cinco minutos estudiando mi cuarto.

- _Mi compañero de habitación,_ _Brendon.-_ le respondí.- _No quiero parecer borde, pero ¿que haces_ _aqui_ _Dall_ _? Nos vemos dentro de dos meses, en navidad, que es tan urgente._

Me sonrió sin responder y luego miró al suelo.

- _Me he apuntado a las pruebas para entrar en el_ _FBI_ _. Empiezan en un mes, no creo que podamos vernos en_ _Navidad.-_ respondió bajito.

- _¿En serio? Eso es_ _genial.-_ el se levanto y me puso una flor que había hecho con una hoja en el pelo.

- _Lo se, pero no he venido solo por eso, quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Siempre supe que lo_ _conseguirias_ _, que serias alguien, eres el omega más independiente y fuerte que_ _conozco._ \- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y arreglandome el pelo detrás de la oreja. 

- _Dallon, ¿de verdad que va todo bien?-_ dije mirándolo _.-_ _¿porque esto suena como una despedida?_

- _Porque es una despedida,_ _idiota.-_ respondió atrayendome otra vez a sus brazos.- _Una despedida a corto_ _plazo.-_ susurro en mi pelo.

 _-¿Interrumpo algo?_ \- oí a Brendon desde la puerta del baño. Dallon se separo y miro hacia el baño soltando una exclamación.

- _Este es mi hermano._ _Dallon_ _, este es mi compañero de cuarto,_ _Brendon.-_ los presente. Pude ver el momento exacto cuando Brendon entendió que era mi hermano. Su expresión cambió y puso su pose de ligar. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos y miró hacia abajo, dando la apariencia de un omega sumiso. 

- _Encantado de conocerte,_ _Dallon_ _._ -se apartó el pelo de los ojos otra vez y camino solo con la toalla hasta el armario. Se agacho estupidamente lento y cogio la ropa que necesitaba igual de lento.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Se podía sentir la electricidad en el aire. 

_-Podemos ir a comer. Por favor. Sin que esto vuelva a pasar nunca_ _más.-_ los señale a los dos.

- _Me voy a_ _duchar._ \- dije en voz alta solo para que esto parara.- _En la habitación que está aquí al lado. Donde se escucha todo lo que se hace en esta habitación._

Oi a Dallon reírse mientras cerraba la puerta de baño.

Me mire en el espejo mientras terminaba de quitarme la ropa. Las contusiones de las bolas de plásticos me marcaban un costado solo. El costado que utilizaba para protegerse. La ojeras casi tenía vida propia y juntandolo con lo pálido que me veía por el celo, se podría decir que era un zombie.

Me meti en la ducha oyendo las risas de Brendon y Dallon desde la habitación. Durante un segundo pensé en la posibilidad de que acabaran como se veía que iban a acabar. 

Él había pasado celos conmigo, a veces solo no besamos durante horas sin estar en celo, solo porque nos gustaba la sensación de nuestros labios juntos. Y ahora estaba con mi hermanos.

Repetí esa frase en mi cabeza, buscando una reacción o algo en mi estomago que me dijera que no me gustaba que eso pasara, pero solo encontre un cariño especial. La persona que más quería en el mundo podría estar con la segunda persona que más quería en el mundo. No sentía ni un rastro de celos. No hacia el hecho de que Brendon saliera con Dallon, más bien un poco más dirigido hacia el hecho de que cada uno se tuviera al otro. Me iba a sentir un poco solo a partir de ahora si deciden ser pareja.

Cerré la ducha y salí envolviendome en una toalla.

No pude evitar pensar en que hacían hasta buena pareja. Brendon era dulce, enérgico y gracioso, nunca se callaba lo suficiente como para crear ningún silencio incomodo. Tenía una fuerza interior que daba envidia y podía estar sonriendo y diciendo que estaba planeando matarte. 

Y Dallon era callado, protector y cálido. Te hacia sentir seguro solo con un mirada y no necesitaba hablar mucho para hacerte entender lo que quería decir. 

Me reí al darme cuenta que muy posiblemente había juntado a las dos personas mas raras del mundo. Las cenas de navidad iban a ser divertidas. 

Solo de pensar en cenar me sono el estomago recordandome que no habia desayunado.

Sali despues de ponerme unos vaqueros pegados y una camisetas que me quedaba grande pero era increiblemente comoda. Nada más poner un pie fuera del baño, me llego el olor del celo de Brendon y las hormonas de Dallon. Aun así, Dallon estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado de la cama y Brendon le estaba haciendo un masaje.

- _Vale, definitivamente no quiero saberlo. Me voy a comer. Por favor, en mi cama_ _no._ \- dije cogiendo un par de zapatillas y mi identificación.

- _Nos vemos luego,_ _Lou.-_ se despidió Dallon justo cuando estaba cerrado la puerta. Sonreí y empecé a caminar hacia el comedor. 

Cuando llevaba casi todo el pasillo y estaba a punto de cruzar hacia otro pasillo, oi otra vez a Dallon llamarme pero esta vez era con un tono de voz urgente. Como asustado. Corrí hacia la puerta pero no se habría. Intente abrirla con el hombro pero nada. Le di una patada frustrado. Luego un grito y otra vez mi nombre. Y golpes. ¿Que eran esos golpes? ¿De dónde venían?

- _Louis, por favor despierta. Vamos, pequeño, despierta para mi. -_ la voz de Harry me llevó poco a poco a la conciencia. Los golpes seguían sonando de fondo.-Está despertando. Tay trae agua y que alguien abra la maldita puerta.

Intente abrir los ojos pero la luz me hacía daño. Me retorcí y probé hablar. Me salio un sonido raro y arrugue la nariz. 

- _Hazz..._ \- logré decir al final.

- _Si, cariño, estoy aquí. Intenta abrir los ojos para mi, amor._ \- su voz era tan suave, dulce, grave.

- _¿Que ha pasado?_ \- dije con la voz ronca. Por fin pude abrir los ojos. Harry estaba encima de mi. Sentí algo debajo de mi. Tay apareció de la nada con un vaso de agua. Sentí la mano de Harry en mi espalda y me di cuenta que estábamos en el sofa. Yo estaba sobre las piernas de Harry, acurrucado en su pecho. Me enderecé como pude y acepte el agua. Me moría de sed.

De repente me vinieron todos los recuerdos de golpe. Niall lo sabía. Alguien nos intentaba matar. Stan muerto. Pastillas para cambiar. Dallon. Brendon.

Oí a Harry llamarme por mi nombre varia veces, notaba sus nervios, su tensión, su miedo. Alguien entró por fin y vino hacia nosotros. Veía todo y no veía nada. Respire varias veces y mire a mi alrededor perdido.

Dallon lo sabía.

Estaba seguro.

¿Porque si no se iba a despedir de mi de esa manera? Él sabía que iba a pasar algo. ¿Pero hasta qué punto? ¿Sabía que iba a morir? Cuando me llamó un mes después, ¿sabía que iba a morir y aun asi me prometió que no veríamos?

-Mo..móvil.- susurré sin poder respirar bien. 

Harry pareció entender porque me pasó en seguida su móvil y me miró esperando que iba a hacer. Hizo callar a los demás que no paraban de preguntarme cosas que ni me molestaba en entender.

Cuando cogi el movil me di cuenta que me temblaban la manos, de una manera exagerada. Ni siquiera podía pulsar los numero. Gemi con frustración y sentí las manos de Harry sobre mi cintura.

- _Respira, mi amor, respira._ \- su voz estaba cargada de poder alfa, pero esta vez era diferente a las otras veces, esta vez era dulce, lento. Era como si su voz fuera miel y se estuviera derritiendo contra mi piel. Tibia. Caliente. 

Enseguida note como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba y la presión en el pecho disminuyó hasta permitirme respirar.

Volví a intentar marcar y esta vez lo logre a la primer. Me acerque el movi a la oreja y escuche el característico sonido. En ese momento me di cuenta que todos me miraban con una expresión de duda, pero nadie se movió. Niall estaba entre Liam y Zayn, Tay y Jenn estaban sentadas en las sillas del comedor.

- _¿Si?-_ deje de prestar atención a todo cuando oí su voz.

- _¿Brendon?-_ dije con un tono más seguro del que me esperaba.

- _¿Louis? -_ el suyo si temblo.

- _¿Lo sabías?_ \- susurre.

No respondió.

- _¿Que si sabías lo de mi hermano, Brendon?-_ repetí apretando el móvil en mi mano.

- _Louis...yo...lo siento.-_ cerré los ojos intentando que el dolor del pecho me dejara respirar.

- _¿Porque no me lo dijo? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste tú?-_ mi voz sonaba rasposa y rota.

- _Porque asi estabas seguro Lou. Es complicado, pero creeme asi estabas más seguro.-_ hablo en voz baja.

- _¿Estaba?-_ repeti.

- _Ahora ya no lo estás Louis, no los dejaste pasar, como lo estaba el. Ahora ni yo puedo ayudarte Lou_.- pude imaginar sin mucho esfuerzo su cara cuando le di la noticia de que Dallon había muerto. El dolor en el pecho se multiplicó.

- _Dime lo que sabes, Di, con eso ya me estas ayudando._ \- no había abierto los ojos todavía y tenía miedo de hacerlo y empezar a llorar sin parar.

- _La gente que está detrás de todo esto no va a por ti, Lou, no va a por nadie en especial. La gente que mató a Dallon si, fueron a por él y lo mataron sin miedo a ser descubiertos. No son los mismo Lou, lo se. Ya estuvieras muerto si fuera así.-_ se oyó un golpe al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Brendon? ¿Estas bien?_ \- abrí los ojos alarmado.

- _Si, si. Es William._ \- respondió distraído.

- _¿Quién es William?-_ no sabia porque habia preguntado. La verdad es que hacia tanto que no hablábamos que preguntarle de frente quien era con quien estaba compartiendo su vida era pasarme un poco.

- _Nadie.-_ respondió más rápido de lo que me esperaba.- _tengo que irme Lou, de verdad que siento no poder ayudar más. Se que no va a servir de nada, pero por favor, aléjate de todo esto. Dallon está muerto, no quiero perder a otra persona en mi vida, solo dejalo._

- _No puedo Brend, no puedo._ \- susurré apretando el móvil.

- _Pues entonces no tengo nada más que decir. No voy a ir a otro entierro, no otra vez.-_ y colgó.

Mire el móvil sintiendo que era yo el culpable de todo.

Nadie dijo nada. El silencio podía cortarse.

- _Dallon era mi hermanastro. Por eso estoy aquí. Marcus me hizo un favor trayendo aquí. Brendon era su pareja, además era mi compañero de cuarto en el ejército.-_ dije sin apartar los ojos del móvil.

- _Joder..._ -oí decir a Liam.

Levanté la vista.

-He soñado, o recordado más bien, algo que pasó un mes antes de que él viniera aquí. Tengo algunos recuerdos borrosos, era un efecto secundario de las pastillas. Me dijeron que cuando las dejara de tomar todo volvería a ser normal. En el momento no me pareció importantes, pense que se me olvidarán cosas como que comí hace dos días o cosas asi.- me pase una mano por la cara intentando centrarme. La mano de Harry no había dejado de acariciarme la espalda, pero no dijo nada.- _Dallon vino a visitarme. Yo pense que solo quería verme o algo, pero se sentía raro, se sentía como una despedida. El lo sabia, no se como explicarlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo iba mal. Pero no tiene sentido, ¿el sabia que lo iban a matar? ¿se dejó matar sin más?_

- _Igual lo hizo para protegeros.-_ dijo Zayn bajito. Lo mire negando con la cabeza pero sabía que no le faltaba razón. Era un alfa, el instinto de proteger a su manda, a su familia era más fuerte que nada más. Además Brendon me había dicho lo mismo. 

- _¿Entonces ya está?-_ dije con la voz rota.- ¿ _Murió para protegernos y ya está?_

- _No, no está. Todavía no sabemos quien y de que os quería proteger.-_ respondió Harry mirándome directamente.

- _Tenemos que volver a repasar ese plan que teníamos.-_ hablo Tay.- _está claro que la persona o personas misteriosas detrás del asesinato de tu hermano están fuera de nuestro alcance desde aquí._

Asentí con la cabeza.

- _Brendon también me ha dicho que las personas que mataron a mi hermano y la personas que están montando este circo de envenenar a Zayn y matar a Stan no son la misma. Según el si fueran las misma personas, yo ya estaría muerto. No son de los que juegan.-_ le dije enderezando un poco más.

- _¿Ahora hay dos grupos?-_ dijo Niall con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _No creo.-_ respondió en seguida Zayn.- _Creo que la persona que está haciendo esto no tiene nada que ver con Louis y que ni siquiera sabe que Louis está aquí investigando._

 _-Definitivamente eso no lo podemos saber desde aquí, Jenn y yo volveremos a la ciudad, intentaremos recopilar información o pruebas o lo que sea. Tengo la sensación de que sabemos menos de lo que creemos y esto es mucho más grande de lo que pensamos.-_ Jenn asintió.

- _También tienes que investigar lo de Niall._ \- dije empezando a levantarme.

- _¿Que de Niall?-_ dijo este confundido.

 _-Mierda.-_ Zayn negó con la cabeza y se paso una mano por la cabeza. Nadie habló.

- _Chicos, esto no es gracioso. ¿Qué está pasando?-_ nos miró a todos después de que nadie siguiera sin hablar.

 _-Esta bien.-_ hablo Liam.- _Es mejor que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo, Louis necesita reponer fuerzas y Tay y Jenn hablar con Harry.-_ todos asentimos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Niall después de saberlo, pero sí sabía que no podía soportar más emociones. Los nuevos supresores me tenían los nervios de punta.

Liam cogió con delicadeza a Niall de la cintura y se fue con Zayn a la habitación de Tay y Jenn.

- _Antes de irnos.-_ empezó un minuto después Jenn.- _Queríamos dejar claro que si esto se no empieza a ir de la manos, os enviaremos un mensaje, eso significa que tenéis que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Iros a la casa de invierno de mis padres, allí nadie nos encontrará. Según hemos hablado esto puede ser algo que el gobierno quiere esconder. Si de verdad existe ese tratamiento que te cambia de naturaleza, y algo salió mal, querrán esconderlo. Y si tu hermano, por ejemplo, quiso delatarlos para que no probaran con más gente, ese pudo ser el motivo de su asesinato. Si es asi, iran a por todos nosotros sin pestañear. Y si eso pasa, ni vuestro padre, ni el mismísimo presidente va a poder pararlos. Lo único importante para ellos es ocultar su error.-_ un escalofrío se coló por mi espalda. Asentimos sin decir nada.

- _Ahora lo mejor será que prepares a Louis para la primera prueba de fuego, necesitará todas las pista posibles._ \- siguió Tay.

- _No se si esta en condiciones de pasar la pruebas, diré que está enfermo.-_ respondió Harry sin mirarme-

- _Estoy bien, solo dime que tengo que hacer. No podemos levantar sospechas.-_ dije levantándome.

- _Louis, estas bajo presion psicologica y fisica, esas pruebas son casi imposibles incluso con todas tus facultades -_ la voz le había cambiado. Sonaba nervioso.

- _Harry, ¿cómo crees que he llegado hasta aquí? Puedo aguantar la presión.-_ le espete

- _Hace media hora estaba inconsciente Louis, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No vas a ponerte en peligro porque quieres demostrar algo no se a quien.-_ su ojos destellaron en rojo.

Di un paso atrás instintivamente. Enseguida su expresión cambió y pude ver el miedo en su cara pasar por toda sus fases.

- _Lou..._ -su voz volvía a ser baja y dulce.

- _Te he dicho que puedo hacerlo.-_ le respondí con voz neutra.

Me di la vuelta y me fui a la cocina. No es que el tuviese miedo o nada parecido, pero poco a poco me iba dando cuenta que no lo conocía de nada. No sabia si seria capaz de utilizar su voz para obligarme a hacer algo, no sabia si podia tener algun ataque de ira o si su lado alfa podía salir sin avisar. Hasta ahora había sido ejemplar, pero eso tambien podria ser porque con un omega cerca salia su mejor lado.

No lo conocía, pero aun asi sabia que daria mi vida por el.

**Harry POV**

- _Harry, tenéis que hablar. Como personas._ \- dijo Tay.- _Nosotras nos vamos, no me gusta conducir de noche. Os llamaremos siempre que podamos y cuando descubramos algo._

- _Le dejaré a Louis los supresores, él sabe cómo utilizarlos. Y Tay tiene razón, por favor, habladlo como personas. Y deja la tonteria que es demasiado pronto, Tay y yo nos prometimos a los cuatro meses de conocernos. Es biología, cielo, igual los betas no lo entienden, pero es así. Alfa conoce a Omega, su organismo le gusta ergo su organismo se lo quiere quedar. Es así. Y a tu organismo le gusta no solo por como huele ni por ese culazo, le gusta porque sabe que estáis destinados a estar juntos. Punto._

Asentí y le sonreí sin muchas ganas. Me puse de pie a ayudarlas con la bolsa de viaje que habían traído. Jenn fue a despedirse de Louis.

- _Hermanito, se que es difícil. Yo misma lo he vivido, por eso te digo que disfrutes mucho ahora. Dentro de poco estareis discutiendo sobre el color de las paredes del niño o de si la educación pública es la mejor que la privada._

Nos reímos a la vez mientras ella pasaba los brazos por mi cuello y me abrazaba con fuerza. 

- _Ahora mismo no se ni como encontramos un momento para discutir, un psicótico nos está persiguiendo, una mafia de cambio de naturaleza está detrás de todo lo demás y no tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.-_ dije cerrando los ojos cansado.

- _¿Recuerdas el verano del 2009?-_ me miró con una ceja alzada

- _Como olvidarlo.-_ le respondí respirando hondo.

-Fue peor que esto, por lo menos esta vez no hay ningún asesino en serie obsesionado en matar a cualquier persona que se llamase como tu.

- _No, pero está obsesionado con mi omega.-_ un gruñido se formó en mi pecho.

- _¿Así que ya es "tu" omega?-_ Jenn apareció de la nada.- _Si te sirve de consuelo, él te llama "mi alfa" también. Dais asco.- me rei con Jenn que puso los ojos en blanco a Tay._

- _Tened mucho cuidado, chicos. Cuida de Louis y que no se te olvide Niall. No se que estaran hablando, pero estoy casi segura de que se presenta como omega cuando deje la droga que le daban. -_ mire hacia la puerta cerrada donde estaban reunidos hablando mientras escuchaba a Jenn

- _Esto es una locura, Louis está aquí para vengarse de la muerte de su hermano y Niall está huyendo de unos padres que lo drogaban. Parece que cada uno tiene un lugar aquí.-_ todos asentimos.

Tay y Jenn se despidieron con la mano de Louis que seguía en la cocina y se fueron. Pensé un segundo en ir donde Louis y hablar, pero no me sentía con fuerzas.

Camine hacia mi cuarto sin mirar atrás. Nada más entrar me golpeo el olor de Louis. Llenaba el aire. Me dejé caer al borde de la cama y me pase las dos manos por la cara suspirando. Antes de darme tiempo a pensar en nada, note los pasos de alguien acercándose. Sin levantar la vista ya sabia quien era.

- _¿Podemos hablar?-_ dijo en voz suave.

- _Claro que si Louis, no tienes ni que preguntar.-_ le respondí con un suspiro. El hizo un sonido con la garganta y se subió a la cama pasando por al lado. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas detrás de mí obligándome a cambiar de posición. Me recoste de la pared y le mire esperando que empezara. Se veía tan pequeño así sentado.

- _Nunca te he preguntado, pero ¿desde cuandos sabes que soy un omega?-_ dijo todavía en voz baja

- _Desde que empezaron la pruebas de acceso ¿por?-_ le respondí extrañado

- _¿Entonces cuando me mandastes a correr desde las instalaciones del las pruebas físicas hasta aquí ya lo sabías?-_ respondió alzando una ceja

No pude evitar sonreír. 

- _Si, lo sabia. Pero no es lo que piensas.-_ añadir enseguida al ver como entrecerraba los ojos.- _Marcus me dijo que eras un omega orgulloso y yo quería saber hasta qué punto. Además, ese recorrido es una de las pruebas, y tu ya te sabes el camino.-_ alce una mano y acaricié con cuidado su mejilla. Estaba ligeramente rosada.

- _Gracias.-_ susurro bajando la mirada.

- _Louis.-_ empecé después de un minuto solo mirando como su pestañas hacían contraste con su piel morena.- _No creo que seas débil, creo que eres el primer omega que conozco que podría hacerle frente a un alfa, pero mi instinto, mi sexto sentido, mi Alfa, me está suplicando que te ponga a salvo. Que le gruña hasta a otros omegas por mirarte. La mayoría del tiempo puedo controlarlo, pero en situaciones como antes, simplemente pierdo el control.-_ el me miro fijamente y asintió sin hablar. Dejó que su mano se enredara con la mía.

- _Lo se.-_ dijo al final.- _A veces a mi tambien se me va de la manos. Pero eso no quita que siga queriendo continuar con las pruebas. Tienes que confiar en mi, Hazz, se que puedo hacerlo._

Le miré durante lo que pareció una eternidad y asentí lentamente.

- _Confio en ti ¿vale? Confio en ti.-_ dije más para convencerme a mí que a él.

Bajo la mirada asintiendo. Una sonrisa, casi invisible lo acompañó. Respire hondo y olí su estrés, tensión y un ligero toque de miedo. 

- _Ven aquí.-_ le susurré mientras tiraba del para ponerlo en mi regazo.

- _Él lo sabía Harry. Él lo sabía todo el tiempo y no me contó. No confío en que pudiese solucionarlo junto a él o protegerme a mí y a nuestra familia. Simplemente tomó una decisión él solo y me obligo a vivir con ella.-_ dijo recostandose en mi pecho.

Respire en su pelo y le acaricie la espalda con cuidado calmando a su omega y relajando sus hombros.

- _Te estaba protegiendo Lou. Se lo que sintió. Es lo que estoy sintiendo yo ahora mismo. El miedo a que te hagan daño fue tan fuerte que prefirió dar su vida antes de que poner la tuya en peligro.-_ me di cuenta de lo que había dicho después de acabar. Cerré los ojos maldiciendo al oír un sollozo salir de él.

Lo abrace con fuerza y espere a que se calmara.

-Se que no debo sentirme culpable, pero igual si me hubiera fijado más...-su voz era un poco más rasposa.

-E _h, escúchame pequeño, ahora eso no sirve de nada. Tu no eres el culpable ni el responsable de nada. Estás aquí, que es mucho más de lo que muchos harían. Mantienes su recuerdo vivo. -_ levantó la vista y me miró con intensidad. Todavía habías lágrimas en sus pestañas y su labios estaban húmedos y brillantes.

Antes de darme tiempo a decir más pegó sus labios a los míos. Este beso era suave, lento, muy lento. Ninguno buscó profundizar, solo el toque decia suficiente. Se separo y se mordió el labio, sin abrir los ojos se escondió en mi cuello. Ronroneo cuando acaricie sus muslos que se enrollan en mi cintura. Respiro hondo.

 _-Podremos con esto._ -empezó.

- _Juntos.-_ termine con una media sonrisa y besando su frente.

Un golpe hizo que diéramos un salto a la vez. No miramos un segundo y no levantamos como un rayo.

El golpe venía del cuarto que ocupaban antes Tay y Jenn. Antes de darnos tiempo a llegar la puerta se abrió.

 _-¡Louis!-_ gritó Zayn antes de darse cuenta que lo tenía delante. _\- Te necesitamos.-_ dijo en tono urgente.

Louis casi corrió hacia la habitación.

**POV Louis**

_"Mierda"_ fue lo primero que pensé al llegar a la habitación.

Niall estaba en una esquina con dos libros en las manos, Liam estaba delante con los brazos estirados hacia él, intentando calmarlo.

- _¡Es mentira!¡No te acerques!¡Es mentira!-_ gritó Niall con la voz rota, luego le tiró un libro haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.

- _Por favor Niall, escuchame. Se que es duro..._ \- intento Liam.

- _¡ES MENTIRA!-_ gritó aún más fuerte. Me di cuenta que su voz sonaba rota porque estaba llorando como si fuera el último día de su vida. Un sollozo desgarrador salió de él haciéndome entra definitivamente. Pase al lado de Liam y aproveche que la lagrimas no le dejaban ver y se las estaba secando con la manga para acercarme.

Le quite el libro que tenía en la mano y antes de darle tiempo a protestar le rodee con los brazos. Lo pegue todo lo que pude a mi. El siguió en tensión pero dejó de intentar escapar. Balbuceaba cosas que no entendía y temblaba como una hoja.

 _-Niall...-_ oi a Liam. En seguida volvió a intentar escapar. Le deje salir de mi agarre pero me puse delante de él.

- _Creo que deberias esperar fuera_.- dije sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al pequeño desastre tembloroso que tenía delante.

No me gire a asegurarme de que se habían ido, al escuchar la puerta estire la manos hacia delante y las pose en sus brazos.

 _-Ahora vas a respirar profundo ¿vale?-_ dije en tono firme.

- _Es mentira...no intentes...ellos no lo haría...es mentira...-_ su respiración agitada cambiaba de profunda a superficial en segundos.

- _Respira, Nial. Respira conmigo. Ven.-_ Puse una de sus manos en mi pecho y una de mis manos en su pecho.- _Respira conmigo.-_ respire hondo, haciendo que su manos subiera y solté el aire despacio, haciendo que bajara. Repetí lo mismo hasta que el miro hacia mi mano. En seguida su respiración empezó a ralentizarse y se volvió normal en poco minutos.

- _Ahora quiero que nos sentemos en la cama ¿vale? Nos vamos a sentar y a seguir respirando lentamente._ \- dije en voz más suave. El solo asintió y me miró con los ojos abiertos, asustados y húmedos. Deje que la mano que tenía en su pecho se deslizó hasta su estómago y luego hasta su cintura. Sin perder ese contacto que ya tenía con su cuerpo, lo guie hasta la cama. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo en el borde la cama. Un segundo después de sentarnos, Niall voló hacia mi y se escondió en mi cuello.

- _Dime que no es verdad_.- susurró con voz aguda.- _Dime que no es verdad, por favor, por favor, por favor._

Sentí que el estómago se me retorcía. Quería decirle que no era verdad con todas mi ganas. No quería que tuviese que vivir con la realidad de que sus padres le había estado mintiendo, drogando y probando en el medicamentos a riesgo de provocarle dolores, daños a largo plazo e incluso la muerte. ¿Quién podría vivir con eso?

Oi como empezaba a llorar al no recibir ninguna respuesta y solo pude abrazarla con más fuerza. Deje que mis hormonas flotaran por el aire, liberandolo de las hormonas alfas que seguramente le estaban confundiendo más. Podía recordar como los meses antes de presentarme, pasaba de necesitar a un alfa conmigo a no querer volver a ver uno en mi vida.

Nos quedamos así hasta que él quiso. Cuando empezó a removerse, lo separe con delicadeza y miré su expresión.

 _-¿Mejor?-_ susurre secando un rastro de lágrimas de su mejilla.

 _-No._ \- respondió con la voz rasposa.- _no creo que haya forma de que sea mejor._

- _Lo se.-_ dije acariciando con suavidad el pelo que había justo detrás de la oreja. El cerro los ojos y se relajo entre mis dedos.

- _No se que hacer._ \- dijo completamente roto.- _No se que hacer._ \- más lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- _Ser fuerte._ \- dije cambiando mis caricias a la parte de atrás de su cuello.- _Ser fuerte y no dejar que nada ni nadie te rompa nunca más._

El por fin abrió los ojos y me miró de una manera diferente. Con menos miedo. Con un poco más de convicción. 

Estaba cambiando.

Sabía que lo haría. Que esto solo lo haría más fuerte. Desde que lo había visto sabía que no era una persona débil, que no era una persona que se rendía fácilmente. 

\- Se llevarán una decepción cuando me vean como un omega libre y fuerte. - dijo con otro tipo de brillo en los ojos. Con rabia.

\- _Eso es exactamente el peor castigo que hay. Demostrarle que todo su esfuerzo por cambiarte no ha servido de nada. Que eres lo eres y que si no le gustan, tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello. Porque tu no vas a cambiar. Por nada ni por nadie ¿verdad?-_ acaricie su mejilla y me pude ver reflejado en el. Un yo de hace unos años, que tenía miedo de ser un omega pero la ganas de demostrar que era más que un omega eran más fuerte que el miedo.

\- _Por nada ni por nadie._ \- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente la sonrisa de le borro y abrió muchos los ojos. - _Dios mio le he tirado un libro a la cara a Liam._

Se levantó de un salto pero no le deje avanzar mucho.

- _Eh, es un alfa, seguro se lo merecía por ser tan poco cuidadoso al contártelo.-_ dije tirando de él y sentándose otra vez.

\- _Fue muy dulce en realidad. Pero no se que me paso. Me dolía la piel, sentía que me moriría si aceptaba que ellos...que mis padres...que habían...-_ no le deje acabar.

- _Se llama ataque de ansiedad.-_ le respondí- _es normal en algunas personas. En nuestro caso, en los omegas. Nuestras hormonas nos hacen más "sensibles". No es un signo de debilidad, es simple biología. Tenemos que ser más sensibles, para poder mantener un equilibrio con los alfas._

\- _Así que es verdad, al final voy a ser un omega. Como debió de ser desde el principio.-_ bajo la mirada.

\- _Y vas a ser un omega increible.-_ aparte un mecho de pelo rubio poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

- _¿Duele?_ \- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- _Los celos ¿duelen?_

Lo mire sopesando mi respuesta.

- _Bueno, es un sentimiento difícil de explicar. No diría que es dolor, principalmente. Necesidad, diría más bien. Una necesidad lacerante, enorme y que nubla todo lo demás. A veces se hace tan grande que puede doler. Pero es como negarte a sentir hambre o sueño, no te duele el hambre o no dormir, te duele negarle a tu cuerpo eso. Pero además estar en celo significa estar más cerca de tu omega interior, de tu parte animal. Te hace sentir más unido a esa parte de ti, a entenderla, a darle lo que necesita. Te hace una vida más fácil junto a tu parte animal._ \- le explique en voz baja y suave.

- _¿Crees que seria raro que lo pasase solo a pesar de Zayn y Liam?-_ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Le miré sorprendido.

- _¿Como que a pesar de Zayn y Liam?-_ pregunte

 _-Bueno, ellos siempre están conmigo y ayer Zayn me beso antes de irnos a dormir. Es lo normal ¿no? Ellos son alfas y yo un omega.-_ se retorció la manos y miró hacia abajo.

- _No hay nada "normal", tu puedes hacer exactamente lo que te dé la gana. Si quieres pasar tu celo solo, con otro omega, con otro alfa o con cuatro alfas a al vez, es tu problema y tu responsabilidad.-_ dije un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. No es que me enfadara que pensara asi, me enfadaba que no le había dado una educación mínima sobre qué es ser un omega. Seguramente le había dicho la tontería de que debía vestirse de una manera, comportarse adecuadamente y encontrar un alfa que le utilizara a su conveniencia.

Vi que no había respondido y solo se miraba la manos. Cogí sus manos entre las mías.

- _Perdona, es que no soporto ver el miedo que tienes a ser algo que es totalmente normal. Y lo peor es que no es culpa tuya. Pero de verdad -_ segui alzado su cabeza con un ligero toque en su barbilla- _puedes ser un omega y ser feliz, Ni. Me tienes a mi, ahora tiene a Zayn y seguramente Liam también se postre a tus pies. Ser un omega no es sufrir todo el día. También tiene mil cosas buenas. Cómo ser más deseable. Los alfas se van a tirar delante de ti a suplicarte que seas suyo. Todo el mundo habla de la debilidad de los omegas, de lo horrible que son los celos, pero la verdad es que podemos controlar a un alfa con solo una sonrisa y los celos son una semana de sexo desenfrenado, así que yo les tendria mas pena a los Betas, la verdad._ \- se rió sonrojándose con suavidad.

- _No se si estoy preparado para estar con un alfa._ \- dijo mirandome.- _¿Tu me ayudarias?-_ miró hacia sus manos otra vez y se mordió los labios por dentro.- _Vamos, se que tienes a Harry y que sois algo asi como almas gemelas, pero si quieres, quiero decir que...-_ le corte riendome.

 _-Claro que te ayudare, Ni. Ademas no es la primera y seguramente no sera la ultima vez que paso un celo con un omega. -_ le dije con una media sonrisa. Su reacción fue la reacción más común.

- _¿En serio? ¿Omegas, juntos?_ -seguía rojo pero parecía un poco más relajado.

- _Claro que si, si dos alfas pueden estar juntos ¿porque no dos omegas? -_ le sonrió alzando una ceja.

- _Es verdad, es verdad._ \- respondió asintiendo.- _pero no necesitamos un nudo y una marca o algo asi.-_ cerre los ojos y respire hondo. Como iba diciendo, no le había enseñado absolutamente nada. La educación solo te enseñaba lo que les interesaba y además lo hacía mal.

 _-No_.- abrí los ojos de nuevo.- _Y un "no" en mayusculas. No necesitamos una marca porque eso es lo que nos une a nuestra pareja de por vida. Y es permanente. Cuando un alfa te muerde pasa a ser parte de ti y tu parte de él. Y eso no puede cambiar hasta el día de tu muerte. Ese alfa es tuyo y tu eres de ese alfa. Respecto al nudo, si que nos calma mucho más rápido y eso es algo que he aprendido hace bastante poco, pero no es completamente necesario. Yo he pasado muchos celos con un omega y se pasa como otro celo cualquiera._

\- _¿Harry sabe que estas con un omega?_ \- soltó de repente. 

\- _No.-_ respondí enseguida. Y me di cuenta de ello. Harry no sabía nada acerca de Brendon. Ni nada sobre esa etapa de mi vida. 

Descarte ese pensamiento cuando me di cuenta que no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para ponernos al día con nuestras batallitas.

- _La verdad es que ya no tenemos la misma relación que tuvimos una vez.-_ seguir contándoles.- _el me mintió. Al igual que mi hermano. Y no se si quiero perdonarle. A pesar que fue para protegerme._

- _Debería hacerlo. A ese omega y a tu hermano. A pesar de lo que me han hecho, yo se que aprenderé a perdonar a mis padres. Vivir_ _odiándonos_ _o con la rabia de que me hayan hech_ _o_ _esto no me va a traer nada bueno. Sigo sufriendo yo, ellos no.-_ se encogió de hombros. Le sonreí y le mire orgulloso. Sabía que era inteligente y estaba mas que seguro de que saldría de esta.

- _La persona que llame antes, era el, mi omega.-_ dije distraído después de asentir a lo que había dicho.

- _¿Estuviste con el compañero de tu hermano?-_ dijo sorprendido

- _No tuvimos una relación de novios, ni siquiera nos llamamos así alguna vez. Éramos compañeros de cuarto y compartimos varios celos. Y antes de que se conocieran._ \- le aclare rápidamente.- _después de que hicieran su relación oficial, hablamos y quedo claro que lo nuestro había sido algo pasajero y que ni siquiera nos queríamos de la manera que debemos querernos para ser pareja._

- _Nunca he tenido un amigo así_. -susurro y se mordió el labio. 

\- _Ahora lo tienes._ \- respondí con una sonrisa. Lo atraje hacía mí y lo abracé con fuerza.

- _Voy a ir a decirles que esta bien ¿me acompañas?_ \- le pregunte con una sonrisa

- _¿Puedo quedarme un poco más aquí?_ \- me respondió suplicante. 

\- _Claro, les diré que necesitas un poco de tiempo para digerir todo, no te preocupes.-_ le acaricie el brazo y me dirigí hacia el salón otra vez.

Ví como se acostó y salí pensando en todo lo que podía pasar en un día. No sabia que hora era exactamente pero era de madrugada cuando me desperté. Seguramente quedaban horas para que amaneciera.

Fuera de la habitación me encontré con Harry de pie en la cocina y Zayn con Liam en el sofá del salón.

- _Necesita un momento a solas._ \- dije hacia Zayn y Liam. En seguida Liam se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿ _Pero esta bien? No creo que dejarle solo sea lo mejor. Voy a llevarle un te o un chocolate y voy a..._ \- no le deje acabar.

- _Liam, el esta bien. Solo necesita tiempo. No es un niño y es mucho mas inteligente que todos nosotros juntos._ \- no perdió el ceño de preocupación pero se volvió a sentar. 

Zayn le susurro algo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y pareció calmarse un poco mas.

Me gire hacia la cocina y sin pensarlo dos veces me tire hacia el pecho de Harry que ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

No dijo nada, solo me abrazo con fuerza y me dejo que respirara profundo varia veces.

\- _Estaremos bien._ -susurro después de varios minutos abrazándonos. 

- _Lo se._ \- le respondí sonriendo - _Cuando fui a la universidad, en el ejercito, siempre quise compartir cuarto con otros chicos, crear esa amistad que es para toda la vida. De esas en la que es imposible esconderse nada, cuando vives entre las mismas cuatro paredes._ \- alce la vista con una sonrisa - _ten cuidado con lo que deseas._

Se rió me beso con suavidad en la frente. 

\- ¿ _Yo cuento como esos amigos?_ \- dijo mirándome de una forma extraña.

\- _Bueno, no acostumbro a hacer lo que hicimos anoche con mis amigos, si eso es lo que me estas preguntando._ \- le respondí apartándome. Su voz había sonado un poco mas seria de lo que me esperaba. Igual estaba llevando las cosas muy rápido, igual para el era solo una amistad mi cariñosa.

- _Pero si lo hacías con Brendon_. - dijo con el mismo tono de voz y sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿ _Como has...?¿Has oído lo que estaba hablando con Niall? Era un conversación privada. Ademas si vas a empezar a enfadarte por cosas que ni siquiera te he contado y forman parte del pasado..._

-¿ _Solo del pasado?_ \- dijo interrumpiéndome y mirándome a los ojos por fin.

- _Claro que si Harry, pero ¿que te pas...?_ \- me calle cuando me fije mejor en sus ojos.

Tenia la pupila dilatada y estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿ _Harry_?- dije intentando no sonreír con muchas ganas. Le llame de nuevo porque había apartado la mirada de nuevo. - ¿ _Harry? ¿No estas celoso verdad?_

Di un paso hacia el dejando una mano sobre su pecho.

- _No exactamente._ \- respondió tragando con fuerza. Deje que mi mano se deslizara por su pecho. 

\- _No verdad, es mas bien lo contrario. Te gusta la idea de dos omegas juntos ¿a que si?_ \- esta vez si sonreí y di otro paso hacia delante acorran dolo contra la encimera. - _Imagínate. Yo y Niall, en celo, desesperados por un nudo, sudados, resbaladizos y gimiendo si parar. Nuestros cuerpos, pidiendo mas, besos demasiado dulces, demasiado profundos._ \- oí como gruñía con fuerza y me cogía de los muslos alzándome y subiéndome al la encimera detrás de el. Antes de darme cuenta estaba besándome con fuerza. Casi se me escapa un gemido al sentir su manos apretarme los muslos y pegarme mas a su cuerpo. Pude sentir su erección rozar contra mi vientre. Dios, ya lo necesitaba y acababa de pasar uno de mis celos mas necesitado.

- _Te...tengo que hablar con_ _Niall_. - dije al recordar que había dejado solo a Niall y no podía simplemente tirarme a Harry en la cocina, frente a Zayn y Liam. Jadee cuando ataco mi cuello con mas ganas. 

- _Ha..._ _Harry_ _.-_ arañó la piel de mi cuello con lo dientes antes de pasar la lengua lentamente. 

-¿ _Solo hablar?_ \- respondió sonriendo contra mi cuello.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le aparte empujándolo por los hombros.

- _Solo hablar. Esta en shock, acaba de descubrir que va a ser un omega, ¿de verdad crees que esta preparando para ese paso?_ \- alce una ceja hacia el.

- _Bueno, esta claro que para un paso muy grande no, pero un beso. O dos._ \- sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

- _Estas enfermo, lo sabés ¿verdad?_ \- le dije riéndome. El se río conmigo y volvió a mi cuello.

Me levanté después de darle otro beso, esta vez menos largo y con final feliz, y cogí un bocadillo de la nevera, para mi y para Niall.

Zayn y Liam se levantaron como un rayo al verme pasar.

- _Dejadme hablar con el primero._ -les dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Toque la puerta con suavidad. 

- _Ni, soy yo ¿puedo pasar?_ -volvi a tocar antes de oír un lejano "si"

Entré y me encontré con el rubio levantándose de la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- _Buenos dias, Bella Durmiente_. -dije sonriendo. 

- _A la Bella Durmiente la despiertan con un beso. ¿Donde esta mi beso?_ \- dijo con un mohín adorable.

- _Aquí -_ le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba a su lado. Casi podía oír a Harry aguantando un gemido. - _Toma, seguro tienes hambre. -_ le deje el bocadillo en la mano y me senté cómodamente en la cama. Después de susurrar un "Grácias" no perdió el tiempo. Se lo acabo antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntarle si le gustaba.

Cuando acabamos los dos de cenar/desayunar el fue el primero en hablar.

\- _Creo que ya estoy_ _mejor.-_ susurro.- _voy a salir y a pedirle_ _perdon_ _a_ _Liam_ _. Seguramente no este enfadado, pero me comporte como un loco._

 _-Nadie te guarda rencor, Ni. Cualquiera puede entender lo que te paso. -_ le cogi de la mano y la acaricié con suavidad.

-¿ _Crees que esta bien que duerma hoy con ellos? -_ me pregunto alzando la vista.

-¿ _Tu quieres hacerlo? -_ le dije 

- _Si -_ se sonrojo - _la otra noche, cuando_ _Zayn_ _me beso,_ _pense_ _que_ _Liam_ _se_ _enfadaria_ _pero el solo le dio otro beso a_ _Zayn_ _y uno a mi en la mejilla. Y luego se acostó con nosotros dos en la cama. Se_ _sentia_ _muy bien. Fue la primera vez desde que llegue_ _aqui_ _que me_ _sentia_ _seguro de verdad._

No pude evitar sonreír con ganas.

- _Entonces, ve a dormir con ellos, Ni. Haz lo que se sienta mejor, a partir de ahora esa es tu única_ _regla.-_ el asintió compartiendo mi sonrisa y se puso de pie. Justo antes de salir, cuando ya tenia el manillar de la puerta en la mano, se paro y se dio la vuelta. Antes de darme cuenta había corrido hacia mi y me estaba abrazando con suavidad.

\- _Gracias_.- susurro contra mi cuello.

Después salio corriendo. Antes de quitarme la sonrisa tonta de la cara escuche como Zayn y Liam lo recibían en el salón. 

Me levante y sali sin prisas. 

Tenia algo que acabar con Harry.

  



	9. La excepción que confirma la regla

**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo** **explicito** **. Si no te gusta, vuelve por donde has venido.**

**A.** **xx**

**\-----------------------------------------**

**POV** **Harry**

- _¿Así que te gusta jugar? ¿Te gusta ver el poder que tienes?¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar?_

No respondió. Su respiración era entrecortada y ni siquiera lo había tocando en condiciones.

- _Ha...Harry...yo, yo lo siento._ \- soltó dando otro paso hacia atrás. Bajo la cabeza y me miró con cara de pena, incluso dejó que sobresaliera su labio inferior.

Si esta fuera la primera vez que utilizaba el truco de omega sumiso y asustado, igual me lo hubiese creído. Pero no era así.

- _No suena muy convincente, he de decir.-_ susurre dando el paso que lo acorralaba contra la pared. Y asi lo queria. Acorralado y jadeando. Pasé una mano por su cintura y apoyé la otra al lado de su cabeza. Vi en sus ojos como empezaba a pensar una manera de huir o de distraerme, pero no le di tiempo a seguir pensando. Pegue mis labios a los suyos con impaciencia. Y pareció funcionar como distracción, porque en segundos noté sus manos en mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia abajo. Mientra lamía, mordía y succionaba, baje la mano de su cintura y lo alcé. Lo puse sobre el hueso de la cadera y me dirigí a mi cuarto. El se ancló mejor pasando las piernas por mi cintura y los brazos por el cuello. Antes de llegar a la cama ya había dejado una marca en mi cuello.

 _-_ _Haaazz_ _, vamos._ \- salto sobre mis caderas. Hasta ese momento no me habia fijado, pero se veía tan pequeño cuando se relajaba. Si quitaba esa mirada amenazante y esa pose firme como un tronco, se veía suave, pequeño y maleable. Tambien me fije que no lo habia visto asi de relajado con otra persona que no fuera yo. Mi alfa gruñó de satisfacción.

- _No sabía que estuvieses tan necesitado, amor, igual voy a tener que hablar con tu alfa para que te mantenga mejor_.- dije con una sonrisa de lado y dejando caer el cuerpo de Louis debajo de mi en la cama.

- _Si, yo también creo que tendré que hablar con él de un par de cosas._ \- sus caderas se alzaron buscando el roce de la mias.

Puse las dos manos con fuerza sobre sus caderas.

- _Quieto. No quiero tener que atarte, pequeño._ \- vi como se quedaba quieto pero me miraba con los ojos muy abierto, como evaluando si lo decía en serio.

- _Puedes intentarlo_.- susurro desafiante.

- _Como te gusta jugar con los límites, pequeño omega necesitado.-_ me deslice por su cuello y roce con los dientes la piel suave y tibia, sintiéndome tan unido a él que era casi doloroso pensar que todavía no era mío. No del todo.

Sentí sus cadera volver a alzarse y me reí contra su mandíbula.

 _-Ahora besame, alfa tonto._ \- ¿y como me iba a negar?

Besarle seguía siendo algo que no terminaba de entender. Era como hacer algo que se sentía tan correcto, tan perfectamente sincronizado. Me sabía el sabor de sus besos de memoria. Atrape su labio inferior entre los dientes y mordí con suavidad. Sentí como temblaba y un suave quejido escapaba de su pecho. Pase las manos por sus cintura y acaricie la piel de su vientre. Era un nivel superior de belleza.

Mientras subía su camiseta vi una marca ligeramente amarilla en sus caderas y durante un segundo sentí a mi alfa rugir por el que se haya atrevido a marcar a mi omega. Pero al subir un poco más la mano, pude ver que eran las marcas exactas de mis dedos. Seguramente fue esa última ducha antes de que su celo se calmara.

Un idea apareció en mi cabeza como una bombilla. Mis manos se dejaron de mover y frunci el ceño. 

- _¿Harry?_ \- su voz sonaba ligeramente extrañada. Antes de responder, aparte las manos de su cuerpo y me aparte.

 _-Esto no esta bien._ \- susurre quitándome de encima de él y sentandome a su lado.

- _¿Perdona?-_ soltó con un tono claramente ofendido.- _¿Que no es lo que está bien, exactamente?_

- _No, no, espera._ \- sabia por donde iban sus pensamientos.- _No es lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Eso está bien, muy bien, mas que bien. Diría que no hay palabra para describirlo. Pero una cosa es ayudarte en tu celo y otra muy diferente es esto._

- _¿Eso quiere decir que solo me ayudaba en mi celo como amigo y ya?-_ apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y me miró con rabia, pero sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

- _Vamos, Lou, ¿esa es la impresión que tienes de mí?-_ dije dolido.- _No, no quiero ser tu amigo, Louis. Quiero ser tu alfa, tu novio, tu prometido, tu esposo, tu futuro y tu pasado. -_ su boca se abrió ligeramente con una cara adorablemente sorprendida. - _Quiero serlo todo y mas. Quiero ser el único que sea capaz de dejarte sin palabras, quiero ser el único que te vea en celos, que los calme, que te adore, que te folle y que te haga el amor, quiero ser el alfa perfecto que te mereces. Por eso esto no está bien. Voy a_ _cortejarte_ _como es debido, voy a conocerte, voy a ayudarte en tu misión, voy a dejar que me conozcas y cuando sepa hasta de qué color quieres que sea el porche de nuestra segunda casa, te_ _hare_ _el amor, en nuestra cama. No este sitio, lleno de malos recuerdos, de miedo y venganza.-_ su cara era digna de foto. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente brilloso de las lágrimas sin derramar. Le miré con una suave sonrisa y lo atraje hacia mi.

Después de unos dos minutos sin decir nada, simplemente abrazándonos con fuerza, hablo.

- _Harry_.- susurro sin aire.- _¿Tienes idea de lo que me gustas?_ \- se separó y me miró a los ojos.

- _Ese es un buen comienzo-_ dije sonriendo con fuerza.- _Porque tu tambien me gustas_ _muchisimo_ _, Louis Tomlinson._

Se volvió a acurrucar en mi pecho y volvió a caer el silencio.

- _Quiero que sea blanco. Como en la películas. Y con una ventana a la cocina, donde pueda verte jugar con los niños mientras cocino o mientras tu lo haces_.- sonreí aun con mas ganas.- _Pero primero quiero vivir en un piso, en Londres. Muy grande. Donde poder invitar a nuestras familias y amigos. Con muchas ventanas, donde entra la luz a todas horas._

- _Lo tendremos, te lo prometo, amor._ \- le bese la frente dejando que su olor me llenara.

- _Pero Harry, eso de que no habrá nada entre nosotros hasta que nos conozcamos, no te lo crees ni tu. Si no me das lo que quiero, lo buscare por mi lado.-_ dijo. 

A pesar de que no nos conocíamos de toda la vida, supe que el brillo de sus ojos era señal de que no lo decía en serio.

- _Louis_.- dije como aviso.

- _Lo digo en serio. Aquí hay mucho alfas que me pueden ayudar.-_ sonrió como un niño y me miró esperando mi respuesta.

- _Me_ _gustaria_ _ver como le dices a esos alfas que eres un omega y toda la historia que viene detrás.-_ dije sin perder la sonrisa.

- _Vale, retiro lo que he dicho. No me gustas Harry Styles. Es más, creo que estoy empezando a odiarte.-_ puso un puchero adorable y se cruzó de brazos.

- _He dicho que nada de sexo, no que no pueda a ayudarte a bajar eso._ \- pase mi mano por su erección y deje que temblara entre mis brazos.

- _Por favor..._ \- susurro contra mi cuello.

Abrí mis piernas y lo alcé sobre mi regazo, haciendo así que sus piernas se abrieran también. Baje lo justo sus pantalones y acaricie su entrada con dos dedos. Solo habíamos empezado y ya está húmedo.

- _Ha...Harry...vamos._ \- se apoyó en mis hombros y dio pequeños saltitos intentando que entrara dentro de él.

Deje la tortura para otro dia y meti eso dos dedos de una estocada. Sus jadeos no tardaron en aparecer. Siguió dando saltitos sobre mi y diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos suaves. Cuando sentí que estaba completamente relajado, metí un tercer dedo y busque con el dedo corazón su próstata.

Cuando la encontré maldijo y salto con más fuerza. Yo casi no tenía que moverme. Senti como serpenteaba una de sus manos hacia su ereccion, pero la cogi antes de que llegara. La puse a su espalda con una advertencia.

- _Ahora quieto. Quiero que vengas sin tocarte.-_ susurre después de morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha con fuerza. 

Cuando dejó de moverse, seguí con los movimientos suaves hasta encontrar ese nervio en su interior que lo llevaría al cielo. Con el dedo corazón lo acaricie y empuje con fuerza. 

En este punto, mi omega ya era un lío de súplicas y gemidos. Sus muslos temblaban con fuerza. Su erección se veía apretada y necesitada.

- _Vamos, pequeño, quiero ver como vienes solo con mi dedos.-_ deje que mi alfa tomara un poco el control. Solo un poco. Y eso bastó para que se arqueara y gimiera mi nombre. Su cuerpo tembló en tensión y luego se quedó completamente relajado mientras se corría. No fue tan fuerte como las otras veces pero lo dejo relajado y satisfecho.

Le di un suave beso en la frente y deje que dormitara en mi pecho. Mientras, no podía dejar de pensar. Poco a poco me esta empezando a dejar llevar, como me había dicho Tay y Jenna. Esto era así, esto estaba pasando.

Me di cuenta que tenía miedo. Un ligero miedo que escondia detras de todas las responsabilidades que tenía, pero que seguía estando ahí. No era miedo a haber encontrado el que muy posiblemente sería mi pareja para el resto de mi vida. No era miedo a empezar a ser un alfa en condiciones, a cuidar de mi omega, a una futura familia y a un proche blanco. Tenía un miedo irracional hacia el hecho de que mi pequeño y hermoso omega era como un faro para los problemas. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que moriría por él, pero no podría sobrevivir a que le pasara algo.

**Louis** **POV**

\- _Harry, me prometiste que_ _confiarías_ _en mí. Ayúdanos._ -pase una mano por su muslo hasta encontrar su mano y apretarla con suavidad.

Después de nuestro rato a solas nos habíamos reunido todos en el salón para hablar de la primera prueba, yo junto a Harry y Liam, Niall y Zayn en el otro sofá.

\- _Va a ser duro._ _Podéis_ _acabar muy mal, y sin contar que este año parece que hay dos grupos de personas que van matando aspirantes. -_ dijo intentando claramente que nos asustemos.

Oi como Niall hacia un sonido extraño con la garganta y se pegaba más en el pecho de Zayn.

Desde ayer, cuando se había enterado de todo, Niall había estado aceptando todo con la cabeza fría. Estaba siendo muy maduro y no había tenido otro ataque. La noticia le había cambiado, según nos había explicado antes, no sabia porque le pasaban algunas cosas. Por que sentia cosas que no entendía. Ahora, todo tenía sentido y eso le daba algo por lo que luchar. Además ahora no le importaba estar más cerca de Liam o Zayn. Y con cerca quería decir encima la mayoria del tiempo.

\- _Vale_.- Harry dijo por fin después de que lo mirara enfadado. - _Empezaré con la primera prueba, la de mañana. En total son cinco pruebas, y todas son en el mismo lugar. La primera se le llama La Prueba de la Caja Sopresa y es en la "pueblo abandonado" que encontró Niall hace unos días. El pueblo consta de cuatro zona, que se identifican con las cuatro primeras letras del abecedario.-_ todos asentimos y el se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se le notaba nervioso pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

- _En la zona A, que se encuentra en el perímetro éste, será donde se llevará a cabo esta prueba. Hay alrededor de veinte casas, un hospital y una escuela. Principalmente, esta prueba consiste en encontrar un objeto u objetos que hemos escondido en esa zona. Normalmente son cajas de plástico, simulando una situación en la que hay que encontrar una bomba o cualquier otro utensilio pequeño que pone en peligro a un gran número de personas.-_ siguió poniéndose de pie y mirándonos a todos.- _No puedo ayudaros a saber dónde está exactamente, porque todos los años hasta ahora lo ha escondido Tim, pero puedo activar el GPS de su móvil y deciros en qué edificio o zona lo ha dejado._

Me fije en que su ojos se volvían verde brillante cuando se concentraba en algo o se ponía serio. La línea de la mandíbula se reforzaba. Tenía los hombros más firmes y su posición era recta. De alguna manera parecía que había nacido para estar ahí de pie, hablándonos como si fuéramos su equipo de élite. De vez en cuando movía la manos para dejar algo claro o miraba hacia mi para cerciorarse que estaba prestando atención.

- _Lo más importante de esta prueba es que seréis dos equipos. El primer equipo que llegue, gana. El equipo contrario puede descalificaros con armas especiales que_ _os_ _dejarán fuera de combate, cada año estas armas cambian. Hemos tenido pistolas de_ _paintball_ _, pistolas eléctricas o chalecos electrónicos que cambian de color cuando te disparan. Tendréis derecho a, aparte de este arma, a una linterna, una pistola de fogueo y otra cosa que_ _os_ _harán elegir justo antes de empezar la prueba. Si_ _podéis_ _, elegir un destornillador o algún otro utensilio que sirva para abrir puerta. Va a ser vuestro mayor problema._

Todos asentimos otra vez.

- _Y bueno, para acabar deciros que la prueba dura un tiempo indefinido, hasta que se encuentre el objeto. Puede durar una semana, un_ _dia_ _o un mes. Si esto fuera otro de mis años normales, solo_ _os_ _desearía suerte, pero en este caso de verdad que tenéis que tener mucho cuidado. Nadie va a estar con vosotros._ _Os_ _tenéis que proteger unos a otros. Tim y yo estaremos en dos salidas de emergencia que_ _os_ _dirán al empezar la prueba. Además, dentro hay teléfonos públicos que solo tiene una linea y solo pueden ser utilizados si hay alguna emergencia real._

- _Yo me quedaré con Niall y Zayn se quedará con Louis.-_ dijo Liam en seguida.

- _¿Hay alguna razón por la que creáis que no puedo defenderme solo?_ \- dije exasperado.

- _Lo mismo digo_.- siguió Niall cruzando los brazos.

- _Louis_...-Harry se presionó el puente de la nariz.

- _Esta bien, solo digo que hemos llegado hasta aquí, algo tenemos que haber hecho bien_.- me puse de pie y me acerque a Harry. Parecía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

- _Confia_ _en mi._ \- le susurre solo para el.

- _Confio en ti._ \- repitió mirándome a los ojos y acercándose poco a poco.- _disparale_ _a todo lo que veas. Da igual si es de tu equipo, no confíes en nadie. Consigue el objeto y vuelve a mi tan rápido como puedas_.- susurro contra mi cuello.

- _Puedo hacerlo._ \- dije más para mi.

- _Y ahora a dormir. Los días de la prueba no_ _podréis_ _dormir mucho y_ _necesitáis_ _fuerzas. Si_ _quereis_ _podeis_ _quedaros aquí, se que no_ _os_ _sentiréis_ _muy seguros ahí fuera.-_ dijo Harry después de unos diez minutos solo respirando contra mi piel.

- _Yo si me quedo.-_ respondió en seguida Niall.- _No es por nada, pero desde que he descubierto que en cualquier momento me voy a presentar como omega, me siento menos cómodo rodeado de alfas,_ _sere_ _yo._ \- se rió incómodo y miró al suelo.

Me sentía mal por el. Sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando y nunca le hubiese deseado algo así a nadie.

- _¿Nos podemos quedar con él?_ \- dijo Zayn en nombre de el y Liam.

- _No hay problema, pero no se si_ _estaréis_ _muy cómodos en una sola cama._ \- respondió Harry.

- _No hay problema_.- Liam sonrió. Niall se sonrojo a una velocidad y con una fuerza que me sorprendió. Zayn solo se rió y negó con la cabeza.

En veinte minutos, Harry había instalado a Niall, Liam y Zayn en la habitación de invitados y yo me había dejado caer en la cama completamente agotado. Tenía un dolor sordo de cabeza y sentía los párpados pesados.

Abri lo ojos sin darme cuenta que los había cerrado al oír a Harry haciendo un "ohh" bajito desde la entrada.

- _¿Tienes sueño, amor?-_ dijo mientras se subía a la cama. Me di cuenta que me había hecho un ovillo en la cama, buscando más calor.- _Ven aquí, gatito, vamos a dormir._

En alguna parte de mi cabeza un Louis que no era yo quería decirle que no me llamara así, pero el verdadero Louis solo hizo un sonido satisfecho mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. En seguida su calor me caló hasta los huesos. Respire hondo y deje que el sueño me volviera a llevar. Nunca pense que podria sentirme asi. Tan en paz. Tan seguro.

Envíe todos esos pensamientos al fondo de mi cabeza y deje que lo último que rondará antes de caer dormida fuera solo y únicamente Harry.  


 **\-----------------------------------------** **\-----------------------------------------** **\-----------------------------------------**   


- _¿Y que se supone que significa eso?_ \- sentí que recobrara el sentido poco a poco y me despertaba de un sueño lleno de Harry, niños y olor a brownie recién hecho. La voz del Harry real y el Harry del sueño se entremezclan.

- _¿Desde cuando ese es mi problema? Está aquí porque tu lo mandaste._ \- me di cuenta que hablaba por teléfono y que estaba cerca de la ventana. También tardé un rato en darme cuenta que estaba amaneciendo y serían las cinco o las seis de la mañana.- _Claro, porque negarle algo a un omega de sesenta kilos es misión imposible._

Después de darme cuenta que hablaba de mi, abri los ojos de golpe. Estaba hablando con su padre, de mi. 

Y se acababa de referir a mi como "un omega de sesenta kilos". Eso se lo haría pagar en algún momento, seguro.

- _Aqui esta en constante peligro, ha tenido que pasar un infierno y todo porque tu quieres resolver un caso ¿es que no sientes ni un mínimo de remordimiento?_ \- su voz era dura y me di cuenta que sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban con fuerza en la oscuridad. Seguramente esa era la razón por la que me había despertado, había dejado salir a su alfa y mi omega se había dado cuenta.

- _No voy a mantenerme al margen, y mucho menos con él..._ \- al parecer su padre lo interrumpió. Y a Harry no le gusto mucho lo que dijo porque lo siguiente que dijo lo hizo utilizando tanto poder alfa que me hizo temblar.- _Ni por un segundo pienses que eso me va a importar nunca mas. No vuelva a llamarme si es para hablar mal de mi omega._

Cerré los ojos cuando noté que había colgado e intente hacerme el dormido.

- _Se que estas despierto, pequeño._ \- me mordí el labio y abrí los ojos lentamente. - _Y la verdad es que ahora te necesito para que_ _impidas_ _que coja el coche y mate a ese imbécil que se hace llamar mi padre.-_ mientra hablaba se metió de nuevo en la cama y me atrajo hacia él.

-¿ _Que ha pasado_?- susurre con la voz ronca.

 _-Me ha llamado para saber cómo estabas. Ese era el plan inicial. Que yo le informara sin que tu supieras que lo estaba haciendo._ \- bajo la mirada con un ligero toque divertido.- _no ha salido exactamente como debía ser, pero no es que me queje._

Me reí contra su pecho.

- _Pero eso no ha_ _sido_ _lo que más me ha molestado, si no el hecho de que sabía a lo que te estabas enfrentado aqui, sabia que tus pastillas no eran del todo legales y sabía que sin ayuda no ibas a llegar muy lejos, y aun_ _asi_ _le da igual. Le da igual cuanta gente inocente se lleve por el medio con tal de conseguir resolver caso y llevarse el mérito._ \- su voz volvió a ser dura y un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda.- _Lo siento, pequeño, no soporto ni pensar en la idea de que te pueda pasar algo._

 _-¿De qué_ _hablabais_ _que te ha enfadado tanto al final? -_ pregunte sin esperar la respuesta.

- _Como ya sabrás, mi verdadero padre no es Marcus._ \- dijo después de unos minutos callados.- _El punto es, que mi verdadero padre vive ahora con otra mujer, otros hijos y otra vida totalmente al margen de la mía. Cuando tenía diez años y mis padres se separaron, mi madre se quedo con mi custodia y por lo que se, el ni siquiera luchó para que fuese de otra manera. Yo_ _tenia_ _otra hermana, una llamada Gemma, que era mayor que yo. Por su custodia si lucho. Y la consiguió. Eso deja bastante claro la relación que_ _queria_ _conmigo.-_ su voz sonó un poco mas seca, pero en ningún momento note rabia o ira. A pesar de todo, parecía tenerlo bastante superado. 

Espere a que siguiera sin decir nada.

- _Cuando mi madre se casó con Marcus, el era diferente. El_ _tenia_ _su hija y otro hijo, pero siempre tenía un ojo en mi. Siempre se interesó por lo que quería, por lo que me gustaba, incluso acepto mi sexualidad sin un mueca. Y al parecer eso también era parte de un plan mayor, porque desde que tengo uso de razón, no deja de_ _recordármelo_ _. Siempre me dice "La familia son la personas que se quedan a tu lado, Harry" como si solo por el hecho de haberme cuidado durante años le diera el poder de tenerme como sirviente que dice "Si" a todo lo que pide.-_ al acabar dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación.- _Nunca he sentido como si fuera un verdadero padre para mi. Los padres no utilizan a sus hijos. No le obligan a hacer algo que no quieren._

- _¿Y tu madre?-_ susurre para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- _Mi madre es la mujer mas increíble del mundo_.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y hermosa. Se giró hacia mí, me miro a los ojos y continuo.- _Es inteligente, mas bella que cualquier mujer que hayas conocido y el ejemplo vivo que lo_ _angeles_ _existen. Me ha enseñado a ser quien soy, me ha hecho el alfa y el hombre que soy hoy en_ _dia_ _. Mas que mi padre_ _biologico_ _y mas que Marcus. Además, se divorciaron hace años. Supongo que ella supo ver el hombre que de verdad era mucho antes que yo, como he dicho, es tremendamente inteligente._ \- su sonrisa nunca le abandonó.

- _Me_ _gustaria_ _conocerla,_ _algun_ _dia_ _.-_ dije mientras sonreía también.

- _Estoy seguro de que le_ _encantarias_ _, nunca le gusto Nick, supongo porque se_ _parecia_ _mas a Marcus de lo que nunca seré capaz de admitir._

- _¿Crees que es muy pronto para hablar de_ _ex's_ _?-_ seguí susurrando a pesar de saber que nadie mas nos podia oir.

- _Mis historia no es muy larga, supongo. Salí con un chico, desde que empecé de la Universidad. Se llama Nick y era todo lo que un alfa podía pedir. Era guapo, obediente y necesitado. Todos los de nuestra clase siempre dijeron que éramos la pareja perfecta. Pero nunca fue así. Nick siempre quiso ser político y supongo que yo fui su primera víctima. Era manipulador, falso y vengativo. Siempre me quiso solo porque era el hijo de Marcus y un alfa de nivel siete. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad se fue con otro alfa que le venía mejor para su imagen. La verdad es que ya ni recuerdo porque estuve con el tanto tiempo, supongo que ni siquiera pensaba en buscar otra persona._

Asentí y acaricie con suavidad su pelo.

- _Cuando cortamos me dijo que siempre había_ _sido_ _como si fueramos hermanos que tenía sexo. Me pareció tan asqueroso. Yo le quise, quizás no con la fuerza que podría llegar a quererte a ti o como el le hubiese gustado, pero le quise como sabía en ese momento. Y era tan egoísta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Después mi padre me ofreció trabajo aquí y me olvide de el tan_ _rapido_ _. Y hasta que te conocí hace un mes no se me había pasado por la cabeza enamorarme. La idea de estar con alguien el resto de mi vida aprecia_ _estupida_ _. Pensaba que el amor era una idea que se_ _metian_ _a la fuerza en la cabeza alguna personas para ser felices en una vida como la que llevaba con Nick. Una vida vacía y sin nada que te moviera a desobedecer, a luchar, a decir no a las autoridades y a incluso ir en contra de tus propias creencias._

 _-¿No te da miedo?- l_ e respondi despues de unos segundos.

- _No. No me da miedo enamorarme o pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Me da miedo que lo que sentimos desaparezca, que solo sea algo del momento. Me da miedo que dejes de sentirlo solo tu. Me da miedo no saber que hacer, como llevar todo esto. La gente no lo va a entender, Lou, ¿pero eso realmente importa? Si me hubieras preguntado hace dos meses, yo te hubiera dicho incluso bajo tortura, que eso de la almas gemelas,_ _Atropos_ _Fatum_ _y demás eran tonterías de gente que no tenía los pies en el suelo. Y ahora_ _míranos_ _. Somos la excepción que confirma la regla._

Me reí contra su pecho y sentí como me cosquilleaba la piel. Nada parecía real. Se sentía tan bien.

- _¿Y tu? ¿Tienes miedo?_ \- me pregunto.

- _Toda mi vida me he preocupado por lo que la gente pueda pensar de mí y ahora es como todo lo contrario. Es como si todo empezara a tener sentido. Incluso a veces me cuesta pensar porque estoy aquí. Solo quiero cogerte de la mano y irnos tan rápido como podamos. Es lo que_ _Dallon_ _hubiese querido, al fin y al cabo.-_ le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

- _¿Es lo que quieres? ¿De verdad?_

- _Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, pero a veces se me pasa por la cabeza con muchas fuerzas. Pero luego pienso en lo que tuvo que pasar, el, Niall y a saber cuantas personas mas y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado. No puedo huir sin mas. Ahora lo sé y creo en el destino, creo que lo se por algo. Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que pararlo aunque nos cueste la vida._

- _Eso me hace querer salir huyendo a mi. No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al pensar en la sola idea de perderte por culpa de esos psicópatas asesinos -_ Me abrazó con fuerza y yo solo cerré los ojos y me pegue mas a el. 

Sabía que todo esto era algo que debíamos solucionar juntos. Que debíamos protegernos el uno al otro. Ahora eramos lo mas parecido a un equipo.

- _¿Y que hay sobre ti, por cierto?-_ le mire extrañado hasta que lo entendí.

- _Como ya sabes, nunca he estado con ningún alfa, no he tenido tiempo para estarlo y tampoco he querido. Cuando estaba en el ejército tuve una_ _relacion_ _con mi compañero de cuarto. Nunca lo he llamado novio, pero supongo que se_ _podria_ _llamar_ _asi_ _. Los dos eramos_ _omegas_ _, así que era una_ _relacion_ _ya de por sí diferente. El al final se convirtió en el omega de mi hermano y no hemos dejado de ser amigos, así que._

- _¿_ _Brendon_ _?_ -preguntó sin dejar de acariciarme la cintura.

- _Si. Cuando me desmaye, recordé algo. El_ _ultimo_ _dia_ _que vi con vida a mi hermano. El_ _dia_ _que me contó que se había apuntado a este campamento. Fue el_ _dia_ _en el que el y mi hermano se conocieron. Recordé que su_ _relacion_ _era increíble, nunca se escondía nada, eran el equipo perfecto. Y por ello supe también que_ _Brendon_ _debía saber lo de_ _Dallon_ _._

 _-¿Y lo sabía?_ \- asentí con la cabeza.

_-Si, me dio a entender que si lo sabía y que además no me lo habían contado para protegerme. Y eso puedo llegar a entenderlo, pero ¿incluso después de su muerte? ¿Es que importaba lo mas mínimo mi protección incluso después de su muerte? He llegado hasta aquí, ya estoy metido en esto y mi protección es algo de lo que me he ocupado toda mi vida por mi mismo y aun_ _asi_ _, el seguia sin querer contarme toda la historia._

_-Lou, si de verdad conoces tan bien a_ _Brendon_ _y crees que no está siendo el, igual hay algo que no sepas. Algo que le dará sentido a todo esto._

_-O quizás solo quiera pasar página y olvidarlo todo.-_ dije negando con la cabeza. _\- cuando lo llame estaba con otra persona. No creo que ni le importe mas que pase con todo esto._

_-¿Y lo culpas? Su pareja murió, su mitad. Piensa por un segundo que se debe sentir perder algo_ _asi_ _de importante. Y ahora que a logrado pasar_ _pagina_ _, no quiere revivir todo otra vez._

Me giré hacia él con la ceja levantada.

_-¿Y tú de qué lado se supone que estas?-_

Se rió y me cogió de la cara acercándome a él y dándome un suave beso en lo labios.

_-De tu lado, siempre estoy de tu lado. Pero en este caso, tienes que ponerte en la piel de la otra persona._ _Asi_ _podrás llegar a entender muchas cosas que tu piel no tienen sentido._

Le di un beso en condiciones y me separe lamiendole la nariz.

- _Todavía no hemos hablado de tu reacción hacia imaginar dos_ _omegas_ _juntos. No me esperaba que fueras de esos alfas.-_ dije mas en broma que en serio.

- _No soy de "esos" alfas._ \- dijo haciendo comillas delante de mis ojos exageradamente- _Hasta que no te imagine a ti con otro omega, no me había llamado esa idea. Creo que es algo que excita mas a mi alfa interior, a mi parte animal que a mi parte racional. No es que quiera buscar a alguien y obligarte a tener relaciones para mis disfrute como "esos alfas" hacen._

Le sonreí y me mordí el labio otra vez.

_-La verdad es que hacerlo con otro omega es totalmente diferente a hacerlo con un alfa. Y es_ _increible_ _. Y ya que estamos de confesiones, no importaría nada hacerlo con otro omega delante de ti.- me_ _subi_ _a sus caderas sonriendo._

_-Joder, Lou. Hace un mes eras virgen, creo que soy una mala influencia._

_-¿Quien dice que era virgen? Que no me haya acostado con un alfa no significa que no me haya acostado con mas de uno y mas de dos_ _omegas_ _. Ya te lo he dicho, uno tiene necesidades._

Antes de darme cuenta estaba debajo de el.

 _-Así que tu si que eres uno de "eso_ _omegas_ _"-_ dijo contra mi cuello.

 _-¿Y cómo son esos_ _omegas_ _?-_ me pegue mas a su cuerpo.

 _-Necesitados, suplicante y que le encanta torturar a su pobres alfas.-_ solté una carcajada.

-¿ _Desde cuándo eres MI pobre alfa_?- dije levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

- _Desde que se que puedes correrte solo con mi voz._ \- susurro contra mi oído.

Apreté los dientes y le clavé las uñas en los brazos.

- _Luego soy yo el que te hace sufrir-_ respondí sin aire.

Se rió y se acostó contra mi cuello. A pesar de sacarme casi una cabeza, era extrañamente perfecto la manera en la que encajabamos

- _Dentro de media hora nos tenemos que levantar._ \- susurro contra mi pelo.- _y en_ _dos hora estarás empezado la prueba. Si te soy sincero, creo que yo estoy más nervioso y asustado que tu._

Me reí antes de responder.

- _Si, yo tambien lo creo. Se que puedo hacerlo._ \- me separe de su pecho y le mire a los ojos.- _Y quizás todo este tiempo a solas con los aspirantes me una más a ellos y nos puedan ayudar con todo eso._

- _Eso tampoco me tranquiliza mucho. Pero tienes razón, hay algo en todo esto que se nos escapa, algo que cuando lo descubramos, será la pieza clave para encontrar al asesino de tu hermano y acabar con toda esta_ _red_ _de_ _omegas_ _forzados a ser alfas._

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

-S _abes, he estado pensado en todo lo que descubrimos de los aspirantes con Tay. Y después de darle muchas vueltas, creo que he descubierto un factor común en todos ellos.-_ hice una pausa - _son hijos de personas importantes. De personas influyentes._

- _Es verdad, pero eso no es algo raro aqui. Normalmente esas familias influyentes mandan aquí a sus hijos problemáticos o brillantes para que puedan tener un puesto en el FBI y en un futuro tener un camino formado para seguir siendo una familia influyente.-_ su mano hacia patrones en mi espalda mientras hablábamos.

- _Tiene sentido._ \- dije suspirando.- _¿Cuanto nos queda de esa media hora? Ma apetece una ducha caliente y espumosa._

Sonreí con segundas y me subí encima de él. Antes de darme cuenta, nuestra ropa empezó a volar en todos los sentidos.  


 **\-----------------------------------------** **\-----------------------------------------** **\-----------------------------------------**   


- _Me esta empezando a molestar eso de que quieras ser un alfa modelo.-_ después de salir de la ducha, en la que no había pasado nada más que besos, nos vestimos y salimos a desayunar.

- _Lo se, pero con el tiempo lo entenderás, te lo prometo._ \- su sonrisa brillante y llena de hoyuelos apareció de la nada después de dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

- _No, no quiero decir que no lo entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero me molesta. Eso es todo._ \- puse cara de omega malcriado mientras me sentaba en el taburete alto de la cocina.

- _A la princesa le molesta que no le den lo que quiere._ \- respondió en todo divertido, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

- _La verdad es que si, muchísimo.-_ dije intentando no sonreír.

- _Es una pena ¿verdad?-_ le saque la lengua y antes de que me diera a tiempo a responder ya me estaba besando otra vez. Si alguna vez alguien me hubiese dicho que besar a alguien iba a ser tan adictivo, no se lo hubiera creído.

- _Ya veo que alguien ha empezado a desayunar temprano._ \- oí la voz de Niall detrás de Harry.

 _-A lo más dulce que probado nunca.-_ susurró Hazz solo para mi. Me reí y negué con la cabeza. 

- _*Cursi*_ \- dije solo con los labios y haciendo la mímica de una arcada al final.

Despues de reirse y darme otro beso rápido, se giró hacia la cocina, empezando el desayuno.

- _¿Qué tal habéis dormido?-_ me gire hacia Niall que todavia tenia las marcas de las sábanas en la cara.

- _La verdad es que muy bien, aunque no mucho.-_ se rasco un con el dorso de la mano y de repente no pudo parecerme más un omega. Era francamente adorable.- _¿Y tu?_

- _Muy bien, a pesar de los nervios. Solo quiero empezar y acabar estas pruebas lo antes posible.-_ dije con una mueca.

- _No puedo estar mas de acuerdo.-_ respondió seguido de un bostezo.

Antes de que Harry acabara el café, Liam y Zayn ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Niall se acerco mas a Liam y hablaron un rato en voz baja, mientra Zayn preparo el desayuno junto a Harry.

De repente tenía un segundo libre para pensar. En que tenía por delante. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que no sabes lo que puede pasar. En los que vas con la idea de que cualquier cosa, tanto mala como buena, puede estar esperándote en la esquina. 

Y hoy tenía la sensación de que nada bueno me esperaba.  
  
  


  



	10. La Prueba - Fuego

**24 horas antes**

Habíamos llegado en camiones hace poco más de una hora y después de explicarnos la reglas, que básicamente eran que no podías disparar a otros aspirantes sin razón, no podías pegar o atar a otro aspirante y estaba completamente prohibido disparar a la cabeza. Cosas, que no hacían falta ni explicar para ser sincero. Nos habían separado en grupos de cuatro y metido en un edificio de seis plantas. No se nos tenia permitido hablar. Subimos por las escaleras en fila y un hombre que no acompaño nos indico que nos pusiéramos en frente de una puerta. A pesar de Harry había intentado lo contrario, nos habían puesto a todos en grupos diferentes. Según me había podido decir en los cinco segundos que había logrado escaparse de Tim, que no dejaba de mandarle a hacer algo cada vez que se acercaba a algún aspirante, luego en el campo de prueba nos volveríamos a juntar todos y cada uno podría elegir con quien ir. Al parecer lo que habían estado haciendo durante quince años ahora no valía. Todo lo que nos había contado Harry lo podíamos mandar a la mierda.

Para empezar no habría dos equipos, cada uno podía ir por su lado y si pensaba que la mejor decisión era hacer equipo con otra persona, podía hacerlo, pero al final solo habría un ganador. A mi me daba exactamente igual ganar, solo quería salir de aquí sin ningún misterioso accidente que luego explicarían como un error en una de las armas eléctricas o algo así. Esto de cambiarlo todo no era una coincidencia, estaba seguro, no sabia como explicarlo pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no me fiara.

Otro de los cambios misteriosos era que esta vez no estábamos solos, cada centímetro del campo había cámaras. Todo lo estaría viendo Tim y Harry. Por una parte eso me tranquilizaba, si Harry lo estaba viendo todo, sabía si estaba en peligro, pero por otro lado si era idea de alguien que quería hacernos daño, seguramente tendría algún trasfondo nada bueno. Habían puesto esas cámaras por algo y no saberlo me estaba poniendo el doble de nervioso.

El chico que tenía delante, Mike recuerdo que se llamaba, paso a la habitación del edificio en el que nos habían metido donde haríamos nuestra elección. A pesar de estar nervioso, solo quería que empezara ya. Saber a que me estaba enfrentado, quería estar a solas con las personas que le habían hecho sufrir a Niall, que habían ayudado a matar a mi hermano y que estaban jugando a ser algún tipo de Dios, quería tenerlos delante y a ser posible con un arma en la manos. Pero tenía la la sensación de que sería mucho más difícil que eso, que esta vez matar al culpable o meterlo en la cárcel no iba a ser suficientes.

- _Su turno_.- dijo el hombre que nos había acompañado, que decía cuando debía entrar el siguiente. Al parecer la habitación tenía otra salida, porque ningún aspirante volvió a salir por donde había entrado.

Di un paso hacia delante cogiendo aire y abrí la puerta. La habitación resultó ser una sala de interrogatorio, una mesa, dos sillas, un espejo de dos caras y sin ventanas. El papel de las paredes habían tenido mejores días y el suelo de madera crujía a cada paso que daba.

Justo delante de mí una mesa de metal con tres cajas y una etiqueta en la tapa. Parecían todas iguales, de color negro, metal brillante. La única diferencia era la etiqueta blanca en la parte superior. 

Recordé lo que nos dijo Harry, sobre coger algo que podría ser utilizado para abrir puertas y enseguida fui hacia la caja que ponía "tijeras". Hubiese dudado, si no fuera por Harry, porque en las otras dos cajas ponía "agua" y "kit de emergencias". Seguramente esas herramientas ya las encontraríamos dentro, todas menos una. 

Al abrir la caja y coger las tijeras, una puerta mimetizada en la pared se abrió. Del otro lado no había nadie, solo el resplandor del sol, que me impedía ver mucho más allá. Respire hondo otra vez y camine hacia lo que fuera que me esperara.

 **Presente**.

- _Suerte, se que lo encontrareis._ \- los mire por ultima vez. Me di la vuelta y corrí todo lo que mi muslo me dejara. Pase por varios edificios y pude notar el reflejos de las cámaras y rece porque nadie que no fuera Harry las estuviera vigilando. Vi la salida al final de la calle y corrí mas rápido, si eso se podía. La salida estaba señalizada con dos banderines rojos y se notaba que era la salida porque después no había mas casa, ni edificio, solo arboles. Seguí corriendo al salir y no paré hasta que estaba bien lejos de toda esa locura. Aminore el paso y solo camine agudizando el oído. No se oía nada y no podía ver mas de diez metros por delante. Casi salto de alegría al notar que no quedaba mucho para que amaneciera. Seguí caminando, haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando vi una luz entre los arboles. Saque el arma y fui hacia ella.

Mientras mas me acercaba, pude ver que era una construcción de un piso, hecho de hormigón. Seguí acercándome, pero antes de salir de la seguridad del bosque, la rodee, buscando la puerta o ventana que me delataran. Mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar, vi el destello de un cristal a mi derecha. Al fijarme mejor pude ver que eran los coches donde habíamos venido esta mañana. Rece para que dentro estuviera Harry y no Tim. Podía vivir odiándolo, pero justamente tenia que vivir y si era la única persona que podía sacarme de aquí, aceptaría que me haya mentido. No era momento para pensar en nosotros o que seria de nosotros para ser mas específicos.

Con el arma todavía alzada, camine hacia la puerta de metal que había a un lado. No deje de mirar a mi alrededor hasta que tenia la mano en el picaporte. Para mi sorpresa, estaba abierta. Entre como nos habían enseñado en el ejercito, sin dar la espalda hasta que estuvieras seguro que no hubiese nadie y cerrando la puerta esperando que hubiese alguien detrás. Pero no había nadie. La habitación era un cuadrado, con una ventana, dos sillas y una pared llena de cámaras. Junte los puntos rápidamente y supe que era desde aquí donde nos vigilaban. No había sido de mucha ayuda. Respiré hondo y pude notar el olor de Harry, pero era muy débil, se había ido hace tiempo. Oí un ruido a mi derecha.

Me giré justo a tiempo de ver a Tim viniendo hacia mi. Mi primer instinto fue gritar, pero como me habían enseñado en los entrenamientos del ejército, no podías dejar que tu contrincante supiera que estabas asustado. Gire la caderas y lance un patada directo a su cara. Le di de lleno, desestabilizando y dejándome unos segundos para pensar en mi siguiente movimiento. Maldijo en un grito y se tiró hacia mi. Lance un puñetazo a su estómago y caímos juntos. Sentí que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones y la herida del muslo enviaba un pulso de puro dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Esta vez si grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Justo en ese momento me acordé del arma, que había caído a unos centímetros de mi brazo. La cogí mientras Tim me golpeaba sin parar en las costillas. Se me empezó a nublar la vista, pero seguía teniendo suficiente conciencia como para golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza. Vi como la sangre brotaba intentando recuperar la respiración. Me aleje arrastrándome y lo apunte, esperando que levantara la cabeza para poder darle en mitad del pecho. Con suerte, tendría algún problema cardíaco y lo mataba sin querer. En el segundo que levantó la cabeza se lanzó otra vez hacia mi, pero no le dio tiempo ni a dar un paso. Le dispare y vi como su cuerpo convulsionaba en el suelo. Deje el gatillo pulsado con fuerza y descarga tras descarga su cuerpo se relajaba y tensaba. 

Me enderece y respire varias veces intentado dejar de temblar. Solté el arma y me prepare para irme, pero había alguien en la puerta.

- _Lou_.- sentí como me temblaban las rodillas. Me gire y respire profundo antes de sacar el cuchillo que guardaba en la bota y apuntarle.

_**23 horas antes.** _

_-No lo veo tan complicado. Solo tenemos que buscar en los lugares donde un terrorista podría una bomba. Lugares llenos de gente, o con un significado religioso o político.-_ Niall dijo sentándose a mi lado. Después de salir de la sala de las armas me encontré enseguida con los demás. Estaban todos sentado en una especie de fuente, que posiblemente hubiese sido bonita hace cincuenta o sesenta años.

 _-Lo complicado no es encontrarla, Ni. Lo complicado es que no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando. No podemos confiar en nadie.-_ Liam le respondió.

 _-Tiene razón, hasta ahora todos los ataques que hemos tenido, han sido aparente accidentes. Las pastillas de_ _Zayn_ _,_ _Austin_ _entrando en celo, todos podrían ser tomado como asesinato involuntario. Y teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano murió de una manera parecida, si hay uno de ellos entre nosotros, puede pasar cualquier cosa.-_ dije mirando alrededor.

- _Tenemos que buscar un sitio donde nos podamos reunir sin tener que mirar por encima del hombro cada segundo.-_ Zayn me miro y todos asentimos.

- _Creo que en eso puedo ayudar. ¿Recordáis que os dije que ya había estado aquí hace unas semanas? Cuando vine no había puesto aún la cámaras y muchas de las estructuras estaban más derruidas. El tema es que uno de los edificios que entre era el banco de la ciudad y tenía una caja fuerte de las grandes. En un sitio sin ventanas y con una sola puerta que vigilar.-_ dijo levantándose

- _Es una una idea muy buena, Ni.-_ dijo Liam pasando una mano por sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él.- _Primero tenemos que ver si está vacío y preparar todo para que sea seguro. La verdad es que no se si pensáis igual, pero a mi me da igual ganar. Solo quiero que esto se acabe._

- _No puedo estar más de acuerdo._ \- susurro Zayn después de que yo asintiera con fuerza.

Nos encaminamos con Niall encabezando el grupo, hacia el antiguo banco. A pesar de no tener ni veinte minutos en la prueba, ya todos habíamos sacado nuestra arma, no hablamos más y no perdíamos detalle de nuestro alrededor.

Llegamos al edificio en ocho minutos, no nos habíamos encontrado a nadie aun. 

Cuando llegamos, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero Zayn la abrió con las tijeras que había cogido después de unos treinta minutos. La puerta era muy sencilla, de cristal, con una cadena vieja oxidada que haciendo un poco de fuerza con la tijeras se rompió. Pero luego la puerta también está cerrada. Lo primero que pensamos fue romper el cristal, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta que al ser un banco, los cristales serían antibalas por lo que casi imposibles de romper. Al final, Zayn utilizo un alambre que consiguió por el camino, las tijeras y mucha paciencia para desarmar los bordes de la puerta y sacarla entera.

Al entrar nos recibió un olor a polvo y humedad, todo tenía un color oxidado o gris. La habitación era pequeña, solo con tres cabinas para retirar dinero o cobrar cheques, un sofá roto y de color indescriptible y otra puerta. Poniendo atención, se podría decir que fue un sitio bonito y elegante en los años 60, pero ahora, solo le daba un aspecto tétrico a la prueba.  
Liam y Niall entraron en la cabinas a buscar algo que pudiera ser útil. Yo y Zayn fuimos hacia la siguiente puerta. No había luz, y la poca luz que dejaban pasar las puertas de cristal no llegaba a la puerta que estaba en una esquina.

 _-Tenemos que encontrar algo para hacer un fuego.-_ dije en voz baja. Todo estaba en silencio, así que todos me escucharon.

- _Esto no tiene ventilación, no podemos hacer fuego dentro de la caja fuerte. Pero podemos hacer lamparas de aceite.-_ Me respondió Liam después de unos minutos.

- _Podemos conseguir aceite en el supermercado y puedo hacer algo con estas cajas de metal.-_ dijo Niall.

Después de otra media hora intentando abrir la puerta que llevaba a la caja fuerte, decidimos que nos separaríamos en dos grupos. Liam y Niall irían a buscar el aceite y Zayn y yo nos quedamos a seguir intentando abrir la puerta. La idea de separarnos no me gustaba mucho, pero si nos íbamos del refugio nos lo podían quitar y si no buscábamos el aceite antes de que anocheciera, no tendríamos ningún luz dentro de la caja fuerte.

- _Creo que tengo una idea para abrir la puerta, pero necesito una piedra o algo pesado para poder romper la manilla.-_ hablo Zayn después de secarse la frente de sudor y sentarse sobre lo tobillos.

- _Iré a buscarlo.-_ le respondí en seguida.

 _-Ten cuidado y no te alejes muchos.-_ dijo mientras salía.

 _-Si, papá.-_ susurré cuando ya estaba fuera.

Mire a mi alrededor y busque con la mirada algo que pudiera funcionar. Había varios ladrillos caídos y piedras de lo edificios, no sería una búsqueda larga.

_**Presente** _

- _No te acerques más.-_ dije sin dejar de apuntarle con el cuchillo.

- _Baja el cuchillo,_ _Lou_ _, por favor, no voy a hacerte daño.-_ su voz envió olas de calma a través de mi cuerpo. A pesar de saber que no podía confiar en él, mi omega ya había tomado la decisión contraria hace días.

 _-¡He dicho que no te acerques!-_ grite cuando dio otro paso hacia mi. Yo intente dar un paso hacia atrás pero el muslo me dolía demasiado y solo pude retroceder un centímetro.

- _Por favor,_ _Lou_ _, estás herido._ _Déjame_ _ayudarte, luego podrás_ _odiarme_ _, pero por favor_ _déjame_ _ayudarte._

- _Tu lo sabias, lo has sabido todo este tiempo. Me viste sufrir, me viste desear morir y tu lo sabias. ¿Como pudiste mirarme a los ojos y_ _mentirme_ _sin más?-_ dije con rabia

- _No lo sabía_ _Lou_ _, te lo prometo, me enteré hace dos días, justo un día antes de que empezaras esta prueba. Sabía que si te lo decía podrías no estar centrado, te podría en peligro._

- _¿Centrado? ¡Me da igual no estar centrado, el esta vivo! Todo esto, las pruebas, soportar las pastillas, todo era por el. Si está vivo, nada más importa, nada. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Venir aquí ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Casi muero por nada!-_ seguí gritando. 

Sentía como la sangre resbalaba por mi pierna. No me quedaba mucho para perder el sentido.

- _¿Ni siquiera yo importo? ¿_ _Niall_ _? ¿Todos esos omegas que ha pasado por lo que paso tu hermano? ¿Ellos tampoco importan,_ _Louis_ _?-_ esta vez dio un paso atrás y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos un segundo. No era eso lo que quería decir. El me importaba, ¿pero cómo podía confiar en él si me había mentido tan fácilmente?

- _No fue fácil,_ _Lou_ _, no fue nada fácil. Pero haría cualquier cosa por protegerte, cualquier cosa.-_ no me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que me respondió. Le mire intentando averiguar si mentía.

- _Me duele.-_ susurre soltando el cuchillo. Antes de darme cuenta tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.- _Sácame_ _de aquí_. _Solo sácame de aquí._ \- mi voz fue solo un suspiro antes de perder el sentido. 

_**20 horas antes** _

_-Ha sido una gran idea Ni. La verdad, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.-_ dijo Zayn refiriéndose a las lámparas de aceite que había hecho Niall.

Ahora estábamos sentado en mitad de la bóveda, habíamos encontrado comida y agua en supermercado. También habíamos eliminado a cinco aspirantes. Tres Liam, cerca de la tienda y dos Zayn y yo, cerca del refugio. No habíamos visto a más gente, por lo que imaginamos que estarían buscando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Niall se recostó de Zayn y cerró lo ojos. Los dos estaban hablando en susurros mientras Liam había llevado unas lámparas a la entrada de la caja y vigilaba por si alguien se acercaba. Al mirar hacia Niall y Zayn sentí por primera vez que echaba realmente de menos a Harry. Niall estaba sentado sobre una de las piernas de Zayn mientras jugaba con su mano y sonreía. Se veían bien juntos. Niall estaba más seguro, relajado. Se estaba acostumbrado a lo que sería su futuro más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Después de una hora más o menos, Niall roncaba con suavidad y Liam entro para beber agua.

- _Chicos, no creo que nadie se acerque aquí, estamos casi a la entrada de la ciudad y estoy seguro que nadie podría una bomba en un banco diminutos perdido de la mano de dios.-_ dijo

 _-¿Entonces cuál es el nuevo plan? -_ susurré para no despertar a Niall

 _\- Podemos quedarnos aquí como planeamos, pero no creo que haga falta mucha vigilancia. Con cerrar la puerta de la caja fuerte cuando vayamos a dormir bastará. Con el ruido que hace, dudo que alguien entre sin que nos enteremos.-_ me contestó Liam

- _¿Y el aire?-_ pregunte

 _-Hay entradas de aire, pero podemos dejar la puerta medio cerrad.._ \- Liam nunca acabó esa frase. Cayo como un peso muerto al suelo, tieso y con los ojos en blanco.

Antes de que me diera cuenta que estaba pasando, Zayn salto despertando a Niall.

 _-Mira a quienes tenemos aquí escondidos_.- me llegó la voz de Oli desde la puerta. Detrás de él, Josh y los hermanos Wentworth nos miraban apuntandonos. Liam estaba en el suelo inconsciente y ahora pude ver el arma que apuntaba Oli hacia el.

 _-Aquí no esta la bomba, ¿que coño hacéis aquí?-_ le espetó Zayn, visiblemente enfadado.

 _-Divertirnos.-_ dijo Oli con una sonrisa mordaz.

 _-Estamos buscando agua chicos, lo siento por vuestro amigo, no teníamos pensado disparar a nadie.-_ uno de los hermanos hablo apartando a Oli de un empujón.- _se han llevado todo el agua de la única tienda que había._

- _Igual si no hubiese disparado a_ _Liam_ _podríamos pensarlo, pero ahora será mejor que vayáis a otro grupo a mendigar.-_ les escupió Zayn.

 _-Os superamos en número, no se si te das cuenta, ojos bonitos_.- le respondió Oli.

Le disparé sin pensarlo. Mientras hablaban, había sacado mi arma y le había apuntado sin que se diera cuenta. Le di a la altura del estómago. Su cuerpo cayó inconsciente en el suelo después de retorcerse por la descargas eléctricas. Deje pulsado el gatillo unos segundos después de lo estrictamente necesario, pero eso nadie debía saberlo.

 _-Yo creo que estamos iguales.-_ dije con voz calmada.

 _-Siendo sincero, se lo merecía por bocazas. Pero esta bien, no iremos. No queremos problemas. -_ volvió a hablar Mike levantando las manos.

Mire hacia Josh, el novio de Oli y el solo me devolvió la mirada mientras se agachaba a recoger el cuerpo de su chico. No parecía que me guardaba ningún rencor. El sabia con que tipo de persona estaba saliendo.

Después de que se fueron nos quedamos despiertos sin poder evitarlo. Zayn se quedó cerca de Liam, comprobando que respiraba bien. Niall se sentó al lado de Zayn y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el brazo, tranquilizando. No sabíamos muy bien que hacer, no sabíamos si se llevarían a Liam mientras estuvieran inconsciente o si esperarían a que despertara y dejara el pueblo por su propio pie.

 _-No se si ya lo he dicho, pero esta mierda no me gusta.-_ dijo Zayn al rato de esperar.- _si solo fuera malditas pruebas, sin nada más, sin peligro y sin la sombra de que podemos morir a cada paso que damos, igual podría entenderlo, pero esto es una puta tortura._

 _-Si lo piensas mejor, hemos pasado de estar en periodo de prueba a la vida real en menos de un mes._ \- le respondí mientras seguía caminando como un animal encerrado. 

- _Si fuera la vida real, ya le hubiese metido un tiro a ese maldito_ _Oli_ _.-_ soltó con rabia.

Pero eso significaba que Liam estaría muerto, pensé para mi.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, sin ningún cambio. Cuando llevábamos ya cuatro horas esperando y el sueño empezaba a atacar, Niall se recostó contra Zayn y durmió. Yo me quede de guarda y le dije a Zayn que descansara aunque fuese solo una hora. Yo también tenía sueño, pero no pensaba cerrar los ojos hasta que se hiciera de día y no hubiese otro aspirante aburrido.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

- _Mierda_.- susurre, pestañeando con fuerza. Me había quedado dormido. Mire a mi alrededor, pero todo seguía igual, los chicos seguían dormidos, incluido Liam que no parecía querer despertar.  
Respire hondo y me volví a recostar de la pared en la que me había quedado dormido.

" _Fuego_ " gritó una voz dentro de mi cabeza un segundo antes de que saltara hacia delante. Mire hacia la entrada y vi una llama de unos dos metros. Mi cerebro trabajo más rápido de lo que me esperaba.

-¡ _Zayn_!- grite con todas mis fuerzas. El se levanto al segundo.- ¡ _Fuego_!-

A partir de ese momento todo paso muy rápido, nos dimos cuenta que el humo ocupaba casi todo el techo de la bóveda y que respirar de pie iba a ser imposible. Lo primero que pensé fue correr hacia la puerta, pero enseguida recordé a Liam, todavía inconsciente en el suelo.

Corrí hacia él y lo levante por debajo de la axila, me gire a pedir ayuda hacia los demás, pero Zayn estaba intentando reanimar a Niall. Maldije por lo bajo, Niall estaba dormido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había aspirado humo hasta quedar inconsciente.

Tire de Liam como pude mientras decía en voz alta.

\- _Saca a_ _Niall_ _aquí_ _Zayn_ _, yo me ocupo de_ _Liam_ _. No puedes reanimarlo si sigue habiendo humo a su alrededor.-_ hice un ruido frustrado. Liam me doblaba en tamaño y peso, pero si sacamos a uno antes del otro, alguno de los dos no saldría vivo. La llamas se habían comido la sala principal entera y ya las teníamos en la puerta. Esta habitación no tenía ventanas.

Empecé a toser con fuerza y tire del cuerpo intentando ir hacia la puerta. Una viga del techo había caído justo delante de la puerta, rompiéndola. Si lograba llegar arrastrándome junto el cuerpo de Liam podríamos salir. Cuando logre pasar el cuerpo por encima del escalón de la puerta de la caja fuerte, un episodio de tos me doblo por la mitad. Sentí como se me nublaba la vista y todo lo que podía hacer era toser.

Me quite la camisa de un tirón y me la ate frente a la nariz y la boca. No creía que fuera una gran idea a largo plazo pero no podía dejar de intentarlo.

 _-Vamos,_ _Li_ _, este un buen momento para despertar._ \- jadee dando un tiro fuerte. Me quedaba menos de dos metros hasta la puerta.

Sentí los cristales rotos debajo de mis pies y maldije por lo bajo. Tenía que arrastrar el cuerpo de Liam y el mio por ese suelo, íbamos a salir con más de dos heridas.

Durante un segundo la idea de donde estaba realmente vino como un flash a mi mente. El fuego, los aspirantes dejando inconsciente a Liam. Esas coincidencia que sabía que iban a pasar. Esos accidentes sin razón ni pruebas. Y las cámaras, seguramente quemadas. Preguntas formuladas con respuestas ambiguas y sin orden.

El último tirón antes de tirarme al suelo y arrastrarse fuera del edificio fue el más difícil. Sentía como mi cerebro me pedía oxígeno, como mi pulmones luchaban por sacar el humo. Nada más sacar la cabeza al exterior me arranque la camisa de la cara y respire hondo. Seguir tosiendo pero no paré ni un segundo, me di la vuelta y metí la manos por el hueco para tirar de Liam por los hombros. Poco a poco saque su cuerpo, cada tirón se sentía mejor que el anterior. Ya casi estaba a salvo. Ya casi estaba fuera.

No deje de tirar de él hasta que estábamos a más de dos metros de la entrada. Respire por la nariz y espire por la boca varias veces antes de subirme encima de Liam. Era hora de despertar. No quería ni pensar en que llevaba mucho dormido, en que no había comprobado su pulso o si tan siquiera respiraba desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Pegue sus labios a mi oreja y deje de respirar. Casi grito al sentir su aliento.

Estaba vivo.

Pero seguía teniendo que despertar. No sabía que estaba pasando y no lo podía proteger inconsciente.

- _Lo siento.-_ susurre ante de cruzar la cara de una bofetada. No hubo ninguna reacción.- _Vamos, Li, te necesito ahora._ \- dije con rabia.

La segunda bofetada fue el doble de fuerte que la anterior. Y esta si hubo reacción, no abrió los ojos como si fuera la mañana de Navidad, como pasaba en las películas. Arrugó las facciones y tosió con suavidad. Mientras iba recuperando la conciencia me baje de el y espere hasta que estuviera al cien por cien. Empezó a toser con ganas cuando se despertó del todo.

Una fuerza que no vi de donde venía me empujo hacia la derecha con fuerza. 

Lo oído me pitaba, no podía abrir los ojos. 

El pecho me oprimía. 

Alguien estaba diciendo mi nombre.

Gritando mi nombre.

 _-¡_ _Louis_ _! ¿¡Dónde están!? ¿¡Donde estaban_ _Niall_ _y_ _Zayn_ _!?_ \- mire a mi alrededor aturdido y vi como el edificio se venía abajo con un ruido ensordecedor.

Una explosión. 

Había sido una explosión lo que me había tirado varios metros a distancia.

Liam siguió gritando, desesperado por saber dónde estaban. Pero mi cerebro no lograba ponerse en marcha.

Estaban dentro la última vez que los vi.

Y eso significaba que no habían sobrevivido.

  



	11. La Prueba - Tormenta

**_ Presente  _ **

Sentía dolor por todas parte. Me dolía la pierna, el pecho, la cabeza. Todo era dolor. Intente respirar, para calmarse, pero solo hizo que doliera más. Gemí frustrado, intentando despertarme del todo. Al intentar abrir los ojos, vi árboles. Borrosos. Sentía el aire en la cara. Cuando por fin abrí bien los ojos, me di cuenta que iba en un coche.

Me enderecé de golpe. Dolor se extendió por mi pecho.

- _Lou, estás bien, estoy aquí. Tranquilo, vuelve a dormir, llegaremos pronto.-_ la voz de Harry llegó desde el conductor. Esta vez me gire más despacio. Estábamos en una camioneta, por alguna carretera interminable con bosque a los dos lados .Me fijé mejor en Harry durante un segundo antes de hablar. Tenía el labio roto, una herida en el brazo derecho y un ojo casi negro.

 _-¿A dónde?_ \- dije con voz ronca. 

- _A la casa en el bosque que nos dejo Jenn. Por lo menos hasta que sepamos cuál va a ser nuestro próximo paso_.- respondió en voz baja y suave.

Una ola de culpabilidad me inundó. Lo último que le había dicho era que no importaba, le había echado la culpa de algo que no podía controlar. El solo quería protegerme. 

_-Lo siento._ \- susurré después de unos minutos en silencio. Él siguió conduciendo pero giró la cabeza hacia mi varias veces.

- _No tienes porque pedirme perdón, Lou._ \- extendió la mano hacia mi y me cogió con suavidad los dedos, jugando con ellos y acariciándome la mano- _No voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a tocarte, Louis. Nunca._ \- siguió hablando en voz baja. Cerré los ojos y deje que sus palabras me calaron. 

**_ 16 horas antes. _ **

-¡ _Louis_!- me siguió gritando Liam.

-¡ _Estaban dentro_!- le respondí también gritando. Todavía no veía bien y los oídos me pitan con fuerza.

Vi como Liam se ponía de pie y corría hacia el edificio. Sabía que era una tontería pensar que podía salvarlos. Toda la estructura estaba destruida hasta los cimientos. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso. Intente pararlo pero seguía siendo más fuerte y grande que yo.

- _¡No puedes entrar Liam, escúchame, no puede entrar o morirás también!-_ lo cogí intentando en vano hacer que retrocediera. Se giró de golpe y me cogió de los brazos con fuerza haciéndome poner una mueca de dolor.

- _¡No están muertos! ¿Me has odio? ¡No están muertos, no pueden estarlo! Eran mi futura familia, no están muertos, no lo están. Por favor, no pueden...mi familia...no...-_ se derrumbó de rodillas obligándome a caer junto a él. Sentí un dolor en el pecho casi imposible de soportar. Lo abrace con fuerza y dejé que llorara en mi hombro. Sentí como lágrimas rodaban también por mi cara y el calor del fuego nos calentaba. 

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que empecé a pensar que teníamos que hacer ahora. No quería saber que pasaría después, en qué sería de Liam a partir de ahora, de los funerales, de su familia destrozadas para siempre.

- _Liam, tenemos que salir de aquí. Esto no ha sido un accidente. Alguien nos quiere muertos con muchas ganas._ \- mi voz sonó ronca y quebrada. No respondió. No quise presionarlo más, sabía que el dolor se manifiesta de diferente maneras. Ahora podría levantarse y matar a todas las personas que se le pusieran delante o simplemente quedarse ahí en shock sin responder a ningún estímulo. Esperé pacientemente y sin quitar ojo de nuestro alrededor. Tenía la sensación de que alguien nos observaba pero no podía dejar que la paranoia me controlara. Estábamos en mitad de una calle desierta, de noche y acabamos de perder a dos amigos, no podía perder el control. Tenía que hacerme cargo de la situación y si era necesario, arrastrar a Liam a un lugar seguro. 

Pero no hizo falta, después de unos minutos más, respiró profundo varias veces, se limpió la cara y se levantó .

 _-¿Qué hacemos?-_ ni sus ojos ni su voz tenían sentimiento alguno. Había apagado el dolor. Era lo que necesitábamos, lo que nos habían enseñado, nada podrá pararnos hasta que estuviéramos seguros. A pesar de entenderlo, ver que utilizaba algo que no enseñaban por si uno de nuestros compañeros moría, me hizo sentir más dolor aún. 

_**Presente** _

_-Llegaremos en veinte minutos.-_ susurro Harry después de moverme con cuidado para despertarme. Bostecé y me estiré como pude y como me dejó el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

No sabía muy bien en qué ocupar mi cabeza en ese momento. En Niall, en Zayn, en donde estaba Liam en estos momentos, en quien está de nuestro lado y quien no. En Harry, en hacia donde iba nuestra relación después de todo, en sí importaba tan siquiera en la situación en la que estamos. Éramos soldados luchando contra un ejército. Estábamos solos ante un gran equipo que mataba a sangre fría y torturaba a gente inocente para convertirlos en algo que no eran.

Pero aun sabiendo que nuestra misión era más importante que la posible relación que tenía con Harry, pensar en ella era pensar en Niall, en Zayn, y eso me producía un dolor que no podía controlar. Era menos doloroso pensar en nosotros. Y eso me lleva a plantearme qué podía y qué no podía aceptar de todo lo que había pasado. Podía aceptar que me había mentido para protegerme, podía aceptar que estamos empezando en esto y que cometeremos errores, pero debíamos hablar. Debíamos dejar la cosas claras, hasta donde queríamos llegar con toda esta locura que seguramente pasaría factura en nuestra relación.

 _-Harry, tenemos que hablar.-_ sentí como se tensaba y apretaba el volante.

 _-Eso puedo esperar a que lleguemos y nos instalemos.-_ respondió en voz neutra. Le miré extrañado y negué con la cabeza

 _-No, Harry, vamos a hablar ahora._ \- me enderecé y lo miré enfadado. La mayoría de la relaciones no funcionaban por falta de comunicación. El noventa por ciento de las veces las parejas pensaban exactamente lo mismo, pero por no hablarlo y dejarlo claro, sus respectivas mentes les jugaban malas pasadas, con los celos, las mentiras o una simple sorpresa que se convierte en una tortura. Debíamos confiar el uno en el otro lo suficiente como para llevar esto adelante. El no respondió pero siguió sin relajarse.

 _-¿Es que quieres evitar el tema porque me sigues escondiendo cosas? -_ le dije cruzándome de brazos y ganándome varias punzada de dolor.

- _No estoy escondiendo nada. Solo pienso que no es el mejor momento. Tienes que descansar, recuperarte.-_ me respondió enseguida.

_-Estoy bien, Harry, no soy de cristal. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que llegue hasta aquí solo? Eres mi compañero, no mi guardaespaldas. Tu trabajo es quererme y respetarme, no encerrarme en una caja de mentiras para protegerme._

-¿ _Compañero_?- dijo sorprendido

- _Harry_.- dije como aviso. Si se ponía ahora todo alfa porque había dicho compañero me iba a enfadar pero bien.

No dijo nada y no dejo de mirar hacia la carretera. Cuando pensé que no respondería, cruzó hacia un camino que se metía hacia el bosque y aparco.

- _Está bien, quieres hacer esto ahora. ¿Qué quieres saber?_ \- giró su cuerpo hacia mi.

 _-¿Cómo sabias lo de Dallon? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-_ fui directo al grano.

\- _Me lo dijo Tim, un día antes de la prueba. Me lo dijo como si él se hubiera enterado ese mismo día, como si fuera una sorpresa para él. Luego me dijo que te lo dijera, que tenías que saberlo. Discutimos y yo le dije que si lo hacía un día antes de la prueba te pondría en peligro. Y él ni se inmuto. Y fue cuando lo supe, él quería que estuvieras en peligro, quería que fueses vulnerable._ \- paró un segundo y me miró.- _Por eso te dije el día anterior que no quería que hicieras la prueba, pero también sabia que si no la hacías el se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba y haría algo precipitado para acabar con lo que fuera que quería hacer._

- _Si me lo hubieras contado, lo de Tim al menos, igual ahora estuviéramos con Niall y Zayn.-_ le respondí.

- _¿Crees que no me culpo por eso también?_.- soltó frustrado. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se recostó contra el volante.

 _-No es tu culpa Harry, somos un equipo. Tienes que confiar en que voy a soportarlo, tienes que confiar en que no me derrumbare. Porque no lo he hecho. Estoy aquí, contigo, a pesar de que mi mundo está ahora patas arriba, puedo pensar con lógica. Podemos mantenernos a salvo mutuamente._ \- alargué la mano y cogí la suya.

- _No sé qué me pasa contigo Lou, pero solo imaginarte en peligro me vuelve irracional y estúpido._ \- susurró.

- _No vuelvas a mentirme._ \- le dije con calma, a pesar de que era lo ultimo que sentía por dentro.- _Nunca más. Pase lo que pase, sea cual sea la razón por la que creas que esta bien hacerlo, no lo hagas._

Esta vez me miro y susurro un "trato" mordiéndose el labio.

**_ 10 horas antes _ **

- _¿Cuántos crees que hay?_ \- le pregunté en un susurro. Habíamos llegado hasta el lugar por donde habíamos entrado. Justo en la puerta de salida había cuatro coches todo terreno negros. Fuera varios hombre con armas, sin uniforme y esperando. No sabíamos en que bando estaban, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a averiguarlo.

 _-Más que nosotros seguro. No podemos pasar por aquí Louis. Tenemos que encontrar otra salida y lo más rápido que podamos._ \- se levantó al segundo de acabar de hablar y se dirigió de vuelta a la ciudad.

Tardé un momento en reaccionar y le seguí. Mientras avanzábamos no pude evitar fijarme en él. Su expresión me recordaba a muchos soldados que conocí cuando estuve en el ejercito. Todos habían perdido a alguien y todos habían acabado allí en un intento de olvidarlo, de convertirse en maquinas automatizadas que no necesitaban pensar, superar o recordar nada. Maquinas que no se exponían al dolor ya que carecían de sentimientos innecesarios en una guerra o en una misión. Y debo decir que aquella expresión en él, me asusto un poco. Sobretodo por que habían muchas posibilidades de que algún día seria yo el que terminara siendo como ellos. 

Seguimos avanzando a paso acelerado durante veinte minutos. Atravesamos varias calles, la luna iluminaba débilmente nuestro camino pero era una noche nublada. La suerte no nos acompañaría hoy. La ciudad era exactamente como la había descrito Niall. Sin rumbo fijo caminamos por mitad de la carretera, para aprovechar la poca luz de la que disponíamos y observábamos todo esperando cualquier tipo de ataque. Por alguna razón estaba inquieto, sentía que nos seguían, escuchaba pasos por todas partes. Culpe al eco y seguí, no había tiempo para paranoias. Poco a poco noté como Liam cada vez ralentizaba mas el paso hasta que llegamos a una parada de autobuses. 

\- _Descansaremos aquí.-_ Sentenció Liam. No era ni una pregunta ni una sugerencia. Tampoco noté ningún sentimiento en su voz. Se me ocurrieron mil peligros que tenía quedarse allí pero, en el fondo necesitábamos un descanso. Me acerqué a la parada para cerciorarme de que nadie había tenido la misma idea que nosotros. Liam hizo lo mismo por los alrededores.

Cuando estuvimos totalmente seguros de estar solos nos quedamos de pie debajo sin apenas movernos. Liam sujetaba el arma con fuerza y mantenía sus hombros rectos, como si algún general estuviese cerca y le observase. Estaba en modo soldado y se notaba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidí que era inútil estar ahí de pie mirando a la nada. 

- _Liam_. 

\- _No_. -Dijo sin mirarme. 

\- _No sabes que iba a decir._ \- Dije sonriendo ligeramente, intentando restarle tensión a toda esa situación que se nos había venido encima. No recibí ninguna respuesta ante eso. 

Me senté en el banco metálico y le miré. Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad y hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

- _Liam_.- Volví a llamarle. 

Esta vez bajo la mirada y sus ojos fueron a parar directamente a los míos. Su mirada estaba vacía, apagada, sin vida, hasta que estiré una de mis manos para coger la suya. Necesitaba al Liam real, al Liam con corazón y no al soldado de primera que tenia delante. Mis manos sujetaron sus dedos apenas sin tocarlos pero eso fue suficiente para que algo cambiara en él. Como si por fin hubiese reaccionado a todo lo que estaba pasando. Frunció el ceño y respiro profundamente antes de sentarse. 

\- _No puedo._ -Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- _Ahora no puedo.._.- Su voz se cortó y resopló con fuerza.

Asentí y sujeté su mano con firmeza. 

\- _Cuando me metí en todo esto no tenía debilidades. Ahora tengo dos._ \- Me miró y sonrió. Por amabilidad supongo, por no añadir amargura a nuestra situación. - _Soy un tonto por ellos, por todo lo que me hacían, los necesito y lo odio. Siento que hay algo mal en mi por odiarme pero ¿sabes que? -_ Esta vez sonrió de verdad- _Si me dieran la oportunidad de volver a ese momento en el que algo dentro de mi se dividió, haría cualquier cosa por que volviera a ocurrir. Con ellos era como un continuo sueño, todo parecía un escena de una película cualquiera._

No pude evitar pensar en Harry. Le entendía mejor de lo que el pensaba.

 _\- ¿Nunca has pensado que estas predestinado...?-_ no acabo la frase

Una destello de luz capto nuestra atención. Un segundo después se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Nos miramos y, sin necesidad de palabras corrimos lejos de allí. Una tormenta eléctrica caía encima de nosotros. Cientos de luces nos aturdían a nuestro alrededor. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro para nuestros ojos y, cegados por un segundo rayo demasiado cercano, juntamos nuestras espaldas con las armas preparadas. En un momento vi una silueta acercarse. Cuando recuperé ligeramente la vista apunte hacia la silueta, la cual poco a poco se hacia mas nítida. Tensé todo el cuerpo y me preparé para disparar cuando un grito hizo que me temblara todo el cuerpo. 

Cuando pude reaccionar supe que era demasiado tarde: 

\- ¡ _Liam_! - Dije mirando como corría hacia la oscuridad : -¡ _Para, Liam_! 

\- ¿ _Niall_? - escuché su voz desesperada, rota, necesitada. Sabia que no era el, que solo estaba persiguiendo un fantasma.

Un segundo después todo se iluminó otra vez y, justo antes de escuchar el gran estruendo que sabia que venía después pude ver perfectamente quien avanzaba hacia mi. Levante mi arma, cerré el ojo izquierdo y apunte a su cabeza. Dio un paso mas y levantó las manos con una estúpida sonrisa de victoria. No llevaba ningún arma, no venia con nadie. 

Cuando estuve a punto de apretar el gatillo, sentí un dolor punzante en el muslo y se me dobló esa rodilla, haciéndome caer. Cuando miré hacia abajo vi como una herida de bala me traspasaba el muslo. Mi primer instinto fue taparme la herida con la manos. No sangraba mucho, por suerte no había perforado ninguna vena. Pero dolía como el infierno.

- _Lo siento por eso. Debo decir que odio las armas y la sangre. Me gusta más la sutileza que te presta un veneno o un incendio._ \- Tim apareció de la nada y se paró a dos metro de mi.- _La verdad es que cuando me dijeron que debía matarte, casi me reí en sus caras. ¿Matar a un omega sin pareja, solo y que no levanta medio metro del suelo? Lo acabaría antes de que se pusiera el sol._ \- puso una mueca de asco.- _pero por alguna extraña razón que aun no entiendo, siempre que estoy a un paso de acabar contigo, alguien aparece y te salva. Es exasperarte, a decir verdad.-_ mientra hablaba, me fije que no llevaba ningún arma. Mire hacia arriba, buscando un destello o una luz, si alguien me había disparado tenia una idea de cierto francotirador psicópata.- _Si está buscando a quién te disparó, te puedo adelantar que ha sido Oliver, el aspirante al que has disparado tú antes. Una persona muy obediente he de añadir.-_ sonrió y se acercó más a mi.

- _¿Qué quieres de mi?_ \- le espeté respirando con dificultad por el dolor.

- _De ti, nada. Y no te lo tomes como algo personal, ni lo tuyo ni lo de tu estúpido y entrometido hermano es algo personal. Es sólo trabajo. Un nombre aparece en mi correo y yo lo mato. Así de simple._ \- siguió hablando mientras caminaba a mi alrededor.- _Aunque a decir verdad, esta vez sí que ha sido un poco personal. No por ti, tú me das igual. Si no por Harry._ \- paró un segundo, mirando a la nada.- _Siempre tan bueno en todo, tan don perfecto y con su vida perfecta. Cuando le ofrecieron unirse a nosotros, lo denegó al instante. A pesar de que le explicaron que estábamos cambiado el mundo. Que estábamos mejorando el futuro. El solo pudo pensar en que alguna personas morían. Por supuesto que algunas personas se tenia que sacrificar. ¿O es que no tuvieron que morir gente para descubrir la vacunas? ¿O para construir el Taj Majal?_ \- suspiro negando con la cabeza.- _Tu hermano dijo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Harry el intento acabar con nosotros. Estúpido omega. ¡Nosotros le cambiamos la vida! Lo convertimos en algo superior. En algo mejor._ \- se agacho delante de mí.- _Apestas a Harry ¿sabías? No me extrañaría que ya te haya marcado. ¿Pero sabes la verdad sobre tu perfecto alfa? ¿Sabes qué secretos esconde? Como soy una persona con poca paciencia, no creo que lo vuelvas a ver. Es más, no creo que te queden ni diez minutos de vida. Así que te destaparé el pastel. Harry sabe que tu hermano aún vive, pequeño y escurridizo, omega. Es un buen mentiroso, a que sí._ \- me sonrió a menos de veinte centímetro de mi cara.

Sentí como si hubiese caído una piedra en el estómago. Sabía que no podía ser cierto. Tim solo quería que sufriera antes de morir. Quería torturarme, Harry no me haría eso.

- _Pero bueno, a pesar de que esta charla está siendo muy interesante, quiero acabar con esto desde hace meses.-_ levantó una mano y le hizo una seña a Oli.

Cerré los ojos y esperé lo que se sentía inevitable. Intenté no hacerlo, pero solo pude pensar en Harry. En lo que sufriría. Solo quedaban dos. Liam y Harry. Nunca pensé que mi viaje para vengar la muerte de mi hermano se llevaría a tantas personas de por medio. Y lo que más odiaba era pensar que le pasaría a otros omegas inocentes. No era justo. 

- _¡Corre!_ \- oí como alguien gritaba. Abrí los ojos y vi que todo a mi alrededor era humo. Me gire intentando ver de dónde venía la voz. Vi una persona moviendo los brazo a mi derecha y corrí hacia el. Los aspirantes Jack y Alex estaba uno al lado del otro tirando granadas de gas lacrimógeno hacia todos lados.

- _¿Qué esta pasando?¿Quiénes nos disparan?_ \- pregunté a gritos. Se oían disparos por todas partes, pero ninguno nos daba a nosotros.

 _-No son disparos, mira_.- me respondió Jack. A su lado, a unos seis metros, había un fogón con una olla de casi un metro de alto. El sonido parecía venir de allí.

- _¡Son balas, que rebotan contra la olla y suena como si hubieras muchas personas disparando!_ \- gritó Jack 

- _Ahora tienes que irte Louis, la balas no durarán mucho_. -hablo Alex.- _Hemos oído lo que ha dicho, sabemos que va solo a por ti, a nosotros no nos hará nada_.- sacó un arma y le quitó el seguro.

 _-No voy a dejaros aquí, esta también es mi lucha._ \- le respondí en seguida. Al segundo siguiente una bala y esta vez muy real le rozó el brazo a Jack.-

 _-Mierda, tenemos que irnos a por Liam, Louis corre, vete._ \- Alex cogió del brazo bueno a Jack y se dirigió hacia donde había venido el disparo.

_-¡Corre Louis!_   
_  
-No, no os dejaré aquí._

_-Nosotros lo haremos, no podemos salvaros a los dos, corre, encuentra a Harry. Huid de aquí._   
  
_-No puedo dejaros aquí, ¡no puedo!  
_   
_-Por favor Louis, si no lo haces moriréis los dos._

Los miré por ultima vez y corrí hacia el lado contrario. No paré hasta que los disparos no se oían.

_**Presente** _

Antes de darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado. A unos dos kilómetros, nos habíamos mentido por una camino en el bosque. Si se le podía llamar así, solo eran piedras y árboles que esquivar. Después de más o menos dos horas de eso, llegamos a la casa, que estaba en mitad de un montón de árboles que se retorcía unos contra otros. 

La casa era pequeña, de madera pintada de negro. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y de cristales suficientemente opacos para que no se vea quien o que hay dentro. El techo también era negro. Tenía el aspecto de que salió directamente de la tierra, que también era oscura. Si no supiera que estaba ahí, de noche, sería capaz de pasarla de largo sin verla. Esos pequeños detalles y el hecho de que estuviera al final de un camino de piedras interminable, le daban el nombre de "casa franca" a la perfección.

- _Vamos, será mejor que nos instalemos antes de que anochezca. Voy a llamar a Tay para saber qué ha pasado mientra huíamos._ \- fueron las primera palabras de Harry desde hace más de una hora.

-¿ _Que puedo hacer para ayudar?-_ respondí sin perder el tono serio con el que él había hablado.

- _Las maletas que nos prepararon Tay y Jenna están en el maletero, pero son muy pesadas. Puedes entrar y encender el fuego mientras yo meto todo y escondo el coche._ \- se bajó sin esperar una respuesta.

No me molestaba que fuera de esa manera. Creo que era lo mejor. Lo necesitaba. Todo parecía desordenado y sin sentido. Que alguien me dijera exactamente que hacer me liberaba de pensar, de tomar el mando, de tener la responsabilidad de las acciones que tomaba.

Al poner un pie en el suelo se me escapó el aire de los pulmones. El dolor me atravesó otra vez. Me quede exactamente en la posición en la que estaba sin ni siquiera respirar correctamente. No se cuanto estuve así, pero Harry se dio cuenta.

 _-Lo sé.-_ me susurró poniéndose justo delante de mí. Al parecer llevaba un rato allí porque a él ya le había dado tiempo de meter las maletas.- _Tienes una herida de bala en la pierna, cuatro costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado más incontables hematomas por todo el cuerpo_.- susurro poniendo una mano en mi cintura. Movió su cuerpo para que el mio estuviera casi completamente apoyado sobre el suyo. Estábamos pegados casi por completo.- _Esto va a doler un poco.-_ susurro antes de ponerse de pie y tirarme a mi por el camino. Y tenía razón, dolió por todas partes.

- _Estuviste inconsciente más de diez horas. Mientras, te lleve a un médico privado que me debía un favor de la época de la universidad. Me dio los medicamentos que necesitarás para dormir y lo que debes llevar para que se te cure el hombro. Además tenemos que vendar las costillas otra vez, ese vendaje ya estará suelto._ \- mientra hablaba caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa, que ya estaba abierta. Por suerte no había escaleras.

Por dentro la casa era igual de sencilla que por fuera. Un sofá marrón de piel ocupaba casi todo el salón que solo estaba separado por una mesa de la cocina. La cocina era una repisa y dos fogones. Un pasillo pequeño y dos habitaciones más, completan nuestra acogedora casa segura.

- _Las otras dos habitaciones son el cuarto principal y un baño. ¿Necesitas ir?_.- negué con la cabeza.

- _¿Que tal si nos damos esa ducha de la que hablas?_ \- pregunte con esfuerzo. Las costillas me iban a dar una buena temporada.

- _Llevo las maletas al cuarto y vamos._ \- me dejó con cuidado recostado de la pared más cercana. No tardó en volver.- _Creo primero será mejor que te tomes las pastillas para el dolor._

Asentí con fuerza, no confiaba mucho en mi voz. Caminamos juntos hacia la cocina, donde había dejado una mochila sobre una de las sillas. Rebuscó en ella durante un segundo y sacó una bolsa marrón con unos diez botes de pastillas. Fue leyendo algunas, hasta que encontró la que buscaba, sacó dos pastillas, una botella de agua y me lo tendió. 

- _Hará efecto en unos minutos._ -guardó todo y caminó hacia el baño sin mirarme. Sentí como si me picara la piel.

Una cosa era mantener los sentimientos al mínimo hasta que pudiéramos enfrentarnos a ellos, pero Harry estaba tratándome como si hubiese hecho algo mal. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro omega me dijo que seguramente haya hecho algo mal, que debía obedecer más a mi alfa, que debía pedir perdón por lo que había hecho. Cerré los ojos centrándome en no dejarme llevar por esa parte. No había hecho nada malo. ¿No?

- _El baño está listo, ven cuando quieras._ \- oí desde el pasillo. 

No podía dejar que mis hormonas toman el mando, debía pararlo, pero estaba tan cansado. Me dolía todo, lo que me había dado Jenna para dormir mi parte omega hacía ya un día casi que no estaba en mi organismo y sinceramente, ahora solo necesitaba a Harry. 

Me apoye en la encimera y cerré los ojos. Sentí una opresión en el pecho insoportable y deje que mi cuerpo se resbalara hasta estar sentado en el suelo. No sé cuando pero en un momento dado empecé a llorar. La adrenalina, lo que me mantenía en pie, lo que me mantenía siendo el omega fuerte que quería aparentar, se había esfumado. Ni siquiera intente parar solo me senté ahí y llore hasta el pecho me dejara de doler.

- _¿Louis? Dios mío, Louis._ \- Harry apareció un minuto después. Se precipitó hacia mí. Una parte de mí quería apartarlo y gritarle que dejara de jugar conmigo. La otra parte, la que ganó, se tiró a su pecho y lloró con más ganas.

Durante un rato estuvimos así, el agarrándome con fuerza y acariciándome el pelo, la espalda, susurrando mi nombre y prometiéndome que no se iría y yo llorando sin parar. Cuando paré, él no se movió tampoco. Nos quedamos otro rato así, en silencio.

- _¿Que he hecho mal?_ \- le susurré.  


  



	12. La Prueba - Guerra

_** 8 horas antes ** _

Seguí corriendo sin parar, no sabía si Oli me había seguido o si Tim ya se había librado de Jack y Alex. Tampoco sabia si Liam estaba a salvo o a donde había ido. Tenía que alejarme todo lo posible de ellos. La herida del muslo empezó a arder y me recordó que si no paraba me iba a desangrar. Aminore el paso pero no me paré, a pesar de ir cojeando, tenía que salir de aquí como sea.

-¿ _Louis_?- me gire tan rápido que casi me caigo. De una esquina salieron Austin, Alan y otro aspirante con el que no había hablado hasta ahora llamado Kellin.

- _Tenéis que salir de aquí, lo más rápido que podáis._ \- solté caminando hacia ellos.- _ahora no puedo explicaros todo, pero la prueba ya no es lo que pensáis._

- _Nos lo imaginamos, hace horas que encontramos el paquete y no dejamos de hacer señas a las cámaras, pero no parece que haya nadie al otro lado.-_ hablo Alan encogiéndose de hombros.- _creemos que la tormenta eléctrica ha podido dejarnos si electricidad, pero no sabemos porque nadie nos ha dicho nada._

- _Louis_ _, estás herido._ \- Austin se acercó a mi rápido, con Alan pegado a sus talones.

- _Lo se, eso es lo que intento deciros,_ _Oli_ _me disparo porque trabaja para que_ _Tim_ _. El quiere matarme por cosas que no puedo explicaros. Tenemos que salir de este maldito pueblo. No volváis al campamento, iros a casa._ \- mi voz sonaba más firme de lo que me sentía para ser sincero.

- _No. Espera, Louis, estás sangrando mucho, tienes que parar_.- Alan me dijo con voz firme. Se acercó a mí despacio, como si fuera a salir corriendo. Que era más o menos la idea que tenía.- _¿Sabes si te han seguido? Oímos una explosión y luego disparos, pero bastante lejos._

- _No lo se, pero_ _Oli_ _va armado y_ _Tim_ _creo que tiene más gente. No se nada más._ \- de repente una idea apareció en mi mente. Di cuatro o cinco pasos hacia atrás. Ellos también podría ser parte de su equipo.

- _¿_ _Louis_ _?_ \- preguntó Alan en tono asustado.

- _Vosotros, estáis aquí, quiero decir ¿me estáis siguiendo? No os acerquéis a mi.-_ me tembló la voz.

- _Louis_ _, respira, has perdido mucha sangre. No sabemos de qué estás hablando, íbamos andando sin rumbo esperando que alguien nos dijera qué hacer ahora_.- los mire buscando alguna señal de que mintieran.

- _Lo siento, es que..._ -negué con la cabeza y respire hondo.

- _Si, parece que has tenido un día difícil.-_ sonrió y se acercó. Esta vez no retrocedí.- _Voy a hacerte un torniquete, luego si quieres te podemos acompañar a donde vayas.-_ se arrodillo frente a mí.- _Esto puede ser parte de la prueba, aunque disparate me parece un poco extremo._

 _-No, no es parte de la prueba. Alguien contrató a_ _Tim_ _para que me matara.-_ susurre separando las piernas para que pudiera cortar el pantalón.

 _-¿Por qué alguien querría matarte?_ \- habló por primera vez Kellin

 _-La verdad es que es una larga historia. De las que es preferible presentar pruebas y_ _contarsela_ _a las personas adecuadas para no acabar muerto antes de tiempo._ \- respondí 

- _Louis_.- dijo Alan en un tono extraño.- _Louis_ _, ¿porque hueles a omega?_

Me tense y di un paso atrás. Y luego otros cuatro. Todos me miraban con diferentes caras de sorpresa.

 _-Es parte de la larga historia._ \- respondí con la voz más normal que pude poner.

 _-_ _Louis_ _, si quieres que te ayude con eso vas a tener que dejar de huir de mi.-_ Alan camino hacia mi _._ \- _De verdad, no vamos a hacerte nada. No somos animales. -_ levanto las manos intentando calmarme - _¿Porque alguien quiere matarte por ser un omega?_

- _No es por ser un omega. Es por meterme en una guerra que tiene a los omegas como epicentro._ \- cuando me di cuenta, ya había acabado el torniquete. A penas dolió, la adrenalina seguía corriendo por mis venas.

- _¿Podemos ayudar?_ \- hablo Austin.

- _Tengo que encontrar a_ _Harry_ _y salir de aquí._ _Tim_ _solo me busca solo a mi, no creo que se arriesgue a hacer daño a nadie más._ _Jack_ _y Alex saben de qué va todo porque oyeron a_ _Tim_ _decírmelo a mi hace un rato. Ellos se quedaron para darme tiempo a escapar._ \- moví la pierna para acostumbrarme.

- _Vale, haremos esto._ \- empezó Austin- _Nosotros lo retrasamos también, mientras tu solo tienes que seguir esta calle, cruzar una vez a la izquierda y seguir derecho. Hay una salida allí, por el camino te encontraras a otros aspirantes, están casi todos cerca de donde encontramos la bomba falsa. ¿Tienes un arma, por si acaso?_

 _-Las perdí entre la explosión, la tormenta y la huida._ \- respondí negando.

- _Joder, pues si que has tenido una día ajetreado._ \- dijo sorprendido.- _Toma mi arma, no la he utilizado y ya esta cargada. Creo que tu la vas a necesitar mas que yo_ \- me tendió su arma.

- _¿Porque me estáis ayudando?_ \- pregunte algo extrañado. No es que yo no lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en su posición, si no que me parecía raro que alguien fuese tan parecido a mi.

 _-¿No es para eso para lo que nos están entrenando al final? Para proteger y ayudar a las personas que lo necesite._ _Ademas_ _, ¿quien en su sano juicio se inventaría algo así? ¿Y para que?_ \- me sonrió.- _Estamos aquí porque sabemos analizar una situación y ponernos del lado mas lógico._ \- lo mire agradeciendo a cualquier ente que me haya mandado a estas personas en mi camino.

- _Espera, mi cuchillo, creo que también te puede ser útil_.- Kellin me dio el cuchillo que tenia en la cintura .- _la verdad es que tengo cinco hermanas y un hermano omega, si alguien quiere hacerles daño, va a tener que matarme antes._ \- le miré sorprendido mientras me guardaba el cuchillo en la bota derecha. Les agradecí por ultima vez y corrí otra vez.

_**Presente** _

_-Nada. No,_ _Louis_ _, amor. No has hecho nada. Dios, no.-_ me abrazo otra vez.- _Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras así. No se como controlarlo_.- Me susurro contra el pelo.

 _-¿Controlar?_ \- dije con la voz ronca.- _¿Controlar que?_

- _Vamos_.- dijo en voz baja. Me cogió de la mano con cuidado y caminamos juntos hacia el pasillo. Abrió la puerta del baño y entramos juntos, dentro nos recibió el olor suave a lavanda junto a una nube de vapor. Me guió por la cintura hacia un lado del baño, donde un espejo de cuerpo completo ocupaba casi toda la pared.- _Mírate_.- susurro con la voz rota. Iba a protestar, pero al ver su cara, completamente descompuesta, decidí hacer lo que quería para ver a donde quería llegar.

La verdad es que no pude reprimir el sonido de sorpresa. 

Llevaba una camisa de tirantes gruesos que no recordaba haberme puesto con unos pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió. La mitad de la cara la tenia morada oscuro, un ojo era completamente rojo, mi labio inferior tenía una herida que lo cruzaba por completo de lado a lado, mi brazo derecho tenía hematomas casi en su totalidad y mi pierna derecha estaba cubierta por una quemadura que subía hasta donde no me dejaba ver el pantalón. Por no hablar del tiro en el muslo que parecia lo menos malo ahora.

No sabia que decir, que cara poner, no sabía a dónde quería llegar enseñándome que parecía un saco de boxeo.

- _Mi alfa me odia-_ empezó antes de que me diera tiempo a decir nada.- _Me odia tanto que es insoportable. Tenía que protegerte, tenía que mantenerse a salvo. Y ahora solo puedo ver todo el daño que deje que te hicieran. No puedo soportarlo_ _Lou_ _. No me mereces. Eres tan perfecto, tan valiente y único, no mereces un alfa que no pueda ni siquiera alejarte de esto. No se ni como estas en pie, como sigues luchando. No soy nada para ti_ _Lou_ _, debes buscar a otro, a alguien que luche tan fuerte como tu, que pueda protegerte de todo esto, que sea mejor.-_ me quede completamente mudo.

 _-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-_ dije después de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces. El me miro como si estuviera a punto de llorar.- _Harry_ _no voy a dejarte, ¿que te hace pensar que quiero si quiera pensar en alguien que no seas tu?_

 _-Cualquier alfa es mejor que yo_.- susurro como si fuera obvio. Le mire como si fuera una broma. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, me di cuenta yo. Estaba teniendo problemas con su alfa. Por todo lo que habíamos pasado. Acababa de pasar por un celo y ahora su omega estaba casi muerto a sus ojos y el no había podido hacer nada. Su alfa estaba torturándolo por dentro. Había pasado por eso, estar en paz con tu parte animal era duro. Era una lucha continua. 

Estire una mano hacia el y la cogí con suavidad. 

- _Ahora_ _escúchame_ _bien_.- me acerque a el quedando justo debajo de su nariz, que era lo único que alcanzaba desde mi altura.- _Todo esto que ha pasado, todo lo que_ _Tim_ _me ha hecho, todas y cada una de estar heridas es culpa de una persona la cual no conocemos aun. Es su culpa, su responsabilidad y es el único que debe ser castigado por ello. Ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie mas.-_ le di un beso en la mandíbula.

 _-Pero es mi responsabilidad protegerte.-_ susurro mas para el que para mi.

- _Tu responsabilidad es estar a mi lado, quererme y hacerme feliz. Así me proteges. Ahora te necesito. Necesito que me bese, que me_ _cuides_ _hasta que me recupere y que tu alfa este en sincronización contigo para llevarlo a cabo._ \- eso pareció cambiar algo, porque miro hacia abajo como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.- _no podemos cambiar el pasado,_ _Harry_ _, solo somos responsables de lo que pase a partir de ahora._

El asintió como hipnotizado por mi voz. Sonreí y me puse sobre la punta de los pies para llegar a sus labios. Era la primera vez que no besábamos desde hace días y ya lo estaba necesitando. Su labios sabían diferente, con un toque a hierro por la sangre. Al principio fue algo tenso, sus labios parecían no saber como llevar a los míos, pero cuando pase mis brazos por su cintura y el arrastro sus manos por mi cuello, todo volvió a ser como antes. Se volvió firme, seguro y profundo. Lo había echado tanto de menos. Parecía que habían pasado años. Seguimos así un tiempo que no podría decir ni que me importara. Su lengua choco contra la mía con impaciencia y los dos hicimos un sonido extraño que se perdió en la boca del otro. 

_-Vale, creo que sera mejor que volvamos a la idea de la ducha y de descansar._ \- dijo sin aliento. 

Me reí y asentí sin separarme. Su ojos se pegaron a los míos mientras delineaba mi labio inferior con el dedo pulgar. Respire profundo para controlar la ola de energía y amor que me recorría el cuerpo cuando me miraba así. Me daban ganas de gritar, correr, de subirme a un tejado y gritar que me pertenecía.

- _Gracias_.- dijo casi sin hacer ningún ruido. Sonreí como respuesta.

Algo que a la gente se le olvidaba era que tanto omegas como alfas los movía su instinto animal. Y en ciertas situaciones de presión, podían perder ese equilibrio. Y como acaba de pasar en este caso, Harry había perdido el control de su alfa, que se sentía inútil al ver a un omega herido. Su hormonas habían cambiado, dejando de ser la hormonas normales que calman y reconfortan a su omega a otras muy diferentes que hacen sentir a los omegas cercanos diferentes tipos de rechazo. Algunos alfas lo utilizaban para hacer que sus omegas supieran comportarse o mucho antes de eso para enseñarles a controlar sus propios sentimientos, que son muchos mas inestables.

- _¿Que tal van las costillas?_ \- pregunto sin apartarse.

- _Mucho mejor, las pastillas deben de ser fuertes porque ya no me duele nada._ \- él asintió de nuevo.

- _No te duele, pero pueden empeorar si haces algún movimiento brusco, así que voy a quitarte la camiseta por debajo.-_ me quito los tirante arrastrándolo por los brazos y sacándolos, evitando que se me moviera. Luego lo bajó por mi pecho, vientre y piernas. Salí de ella como si fuera un pantalón. Luego bajó de una sola vez y con un tirón suave mi ropa interior y los pantalones cortos.

Se desvistió rápido y me ayudó a entrar en la bañera como le dije. Se sentó a mis espalda y me recostó contra su pecho. Me abrazo con cuidado y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

 _-¿Recuerdas la leyenda que te conté, la de_ _Atropos_ _Fatum_ _?_ \- asentí haciendo un ruido con la garganta.- Creo que tiene algo de verdad.- fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada.- _Es difícil de creer, lo se_.- siguió como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.- _Pero si no, no se como explicar lo enamorado que estoy de ti._

**_ 8 horas antes _ **

Me pare para recuperar el aire. A lo lejos vi como un grupo de aspirantes sentados en la calle, cerca de una fogata. No me había dado ni cuenta de que hacía frío. Seguí andando, esta vez más despacio, lo primero que pensé fue pasar de largo sin ni siquiera mirar al grupo, pero eso cambió cuando le vi.

Liam estaba de pie hablando con otro dos aspirantes. A parte de la ropa quemada, y las heridas de los cristales que le hice al sacarlo, parecía sano y salvo. Volví a correr.

- _Dios mío, chico._ \- uno de los aspirantes del otro grupo me vio primero y me podía imaginar que no tenía muy buena pinta. Liam se giró al segundo.

 _-_ _Louis_ _, menos mal._ \- se tiro hacia mi y me abrazo.- _Pensé que no lo habías conseguido,_ _Jack_ _y Alex me dijeron que habías salido antes que yo y al no verte aquí pensé lo peor.-_ no me soltó hasta que le devolví el abrazo. Parecía mejor, pero no podía fiarme de su fachada. Es como nos habían entrenado, por dentro podríamos estar muriendo, pero seguíamos siendo soldados con una misión.

 _-Tenemos que irnos, se donde esta la salida.-_ le dije. Podía oír como los demás hablaban de mi herida y como se ponía de pie preparados para luchar si hacía falta.

- _Lo se, ya les he contado que pasa, algunos no se lo creen, pero eso da igual. Ya están avisado.-_ se despidió con un asentimiento y camino a mi lado. No seguí corriendo, temía que el torniquete se soltara.

 _-La salida no está muy lejos de aquí, cuando lleguemos tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos quienes pueden estar esperándonos fuera. -_ dijo Liam.- _alguno de los otros chicos me han dado sus armas, ¿quieres una?_ \- terminó ofreciendo una.

- _No hace falta, tarde tanto en llegar porque me encontré con otros chicos por el camino, ellos me ayudaron con la herida y me dieron armas.-_ Liam asintió y se quedó con el arma en la mano, preparado para cualquier cosa. 

Pero eso no nos preparó para lo que paso junto en ese momento.

-¡ _Liam_!- se me paró el corazón.-¡ _Liam_!- 

Era la voz de Zayn. 

_**Presente** _

- _No me has contado cómo llegaste a mi. -_ me dijo después de varios minutos solo disfrutando del agua caliente y la calma.

 _-¿Desde cuando me perdiste de vista? Y ¿qué paso mientras yo huía? ¿A quién tengo que hacer sufrir por hacerle eso en la cara a mi alfa?-_ pregunte enderezando un poco y mirándolo con un sonrisa.

El se rió y se acomodo también, haciendo que olas de agua jabonosa acabarán en el suelo del baño.

- _Estamos viendo que pasaba a través de las cámara después de que todos los aspirantes entraron en la ciudad.-_ empezó mirando al techo perdido en su mente.- _Todo era tranquilo al principio, se hicieron los grupos._ _Tim_ _y yo hablamos sobre quien creíamos que iba ganar, hicimos bromas sobre hacer una apuesta. Todo era normal, era el_ _Tim_ _de siempre, tranquilo, haciendo bromas de todo -_ hizo una pausa.- _pero de repente se levantó porque le sonó el móvil y salió al pasillo. Me dijo que no le quitará los ojos a las pantalla y que llamara a los demás para que se preparan para cualquier cosa. Los aspirantes no lo saben, pero llamamos a un grupo de policías locales para que nos ayuden si algo se nos va de la manos._

 _-¿Y dónde estaban cuando todo se fue a la mierda?-_ pregunté sorprendido.

 _-Al parecer no eran policías de verdad, eran parte de la gente que contrató a_ _Tim_ _. Dos de ellos fueron los que me pusieron así la cara por cierto. Ellos acabaron peor, he de decir. Pero eso viene después._ \- me dio un beso en el cuello.

 _-En realidad yo solo te estaba mirando a ti. La idea del banco fue muy buena.-_ siguió.- _Y la idea de las lámparas de aceite también. Quería poder hablarte, decirte que estaba ahí. No hacerlo me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero verte llevar todo tan bien me hizo estar tan orgulloso de ti._ -

Sonrió contra mi mejilla.

- _Pero luego todo cambió cuando volvió a entrar de contestar la llamada. Ni siquiera me miró. Estaba nervioso y no dejaba de moverse, se levantaba y caminaba sin razón, miraba el reloj, movía la pierna si estaba sentado, como esperando algo con demasiadas ganas.-_ paro unos segundo abriendo el agua caliente para que no se enfriara mucho la de la bañera.- _A los diez minutos se levantó de un salto y me dijo que quería algo de comer. Yo no le preste mucha atención, pensé que le había llamado su esposa para hablarle sobre los papeles del divorcio o alguien su amante para decirle que quería estar con él en ese mismo momento y él quería que acabara ya para poder irse. La verdad es que no lo pensé mucho. Solo seguí concentrado en ti, preparado para saltar si pasaba algo raro. No pensé ni por un segundo que la persona que te haría daño estaba a mi lado. Podía haber acabado con él en cualquier momento.-_ me acarició el pelo con suavidad para calmarse.

 _\- Antes de irse me preguntó que quería para comer, hablo conmigo sobre como me sentía después del celo, se volvió a comportar normal. Incluso puso música y se relajo. Pero entonces salió a por comida y no volvió. No te quite ojo, te habías quedado dormido. Pensé que no estaba tan mal y entonces lo vi por la cámaras, con un bidón de gasolina, empapando todo. Todo paso tan rápido que primero no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo_.- respiro hondo.

\- _Y entonces levantó la vista y miró directamente a la cámara.Él sabía que estaría mirando a esa cámara, sabia que estaría_ _vigilandote_ _. Y lanzó una cerilla. Me levante tan rápido que la silla rodó por el suelo. Como era de esperar, él se había encargado de retrasar y había cerrado la puerta por fuera. Me volví loco. Sentí a mi alfa más fuerte que nunca. Tarde unos diez minutos en encontrar dónde había escondido la llave de repuesto. Cuando por fin pensé que iba a poder salvarte, intente abrir la puerta y no funcionaba. Había dejado su llave al otro lado, para que me fuera imposible salir. Solo pude quedarme ahí, viendo como el fuego empezaba a propagarse y tu seguías dormido. Fue el peor momento de mi vida, no podía parar de gritar, suplicando por que alguien me escuchara, porque despertarás._ \- paro y cerró los ojos intentando controlarse.- _Y al final lo hiciste._

 _-Lo hice.-_ repetí.- _hasta ahora no lo sabía, pero me desperté por algo. Algo dentro de mí me despertó de golpe. Al principio pensé que era algo así como el sexto sentido o algo así. Pero ¿y si no fue eso? Tu mismo los dijiste antes. Estamos conectado. Te sentí._ \- el me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.- _Igual esa leyenda no es tan leyenda al fin y al cabo._

Volvimos a mirarnos sin ninguna razón pero sin poder parar.

- _¿Quién lo iba a decir? Tu creyendo en una leyenda para niños.-_ me reí y le pegue en las costillas con el codo.

 _-¿Que paso después?_ \- le inste a seguir después de que me recostara en su pecho.

- _Uno de esos supuestos policías me abrió. Al principio pensé que habían oído gritar y venía a ayudarme, pero nada más entrar me pego con una porra. Según me entere después de sacarle la información de una forma poco pacífica, su orden era matarme. Luego otro de sus compañeros vino y acabó igual que el. Vi en las cámaras como_ _Tim_ _te había encontrado y corrí intentando llegar a ti, pero no dejaban de aparecer esos tipos. Cuando me libre de ellos, volví a las cámaras, no sabía donde estabas o si estabas vivo. Pero primero vi a_ _Tim_ _viniendo hacia donde estaba. Y se ocurrió la idea de que pensara que todavía estaba dentro. Así que recogí los cuerpo inconscientes de los agentes falsos hacia el bosque. Mientras lo hacía llegaste tu sin que me diera cuenta. Además uno de ellos se despertó y me disparo con un arma eléctrica. Perdí la conciencia durante unos minutos, mientras tú luchabas contra_ _Tim_ _._

- _Y llegaste justo a tiempo_.- dije interrumpiéndolo. Recordé lo que le dije justo cuando nos encontramos - _Sigo sintiendo lo que te dije.-_

- _No lo hagas, me merecía como poco un puñetazo. No debí mentirte.-_ me abrazo con cuidado. - _Somos tu y yo contra el mundo, sin mentiras. Nunca más._

_ **8 horas antes.** _

Liam se giró más rápido que yo y miro hacia donde venía la voz. Pasaron unos segundo de silencio y en ese momento pude jurar que estaba alucinando, por una de la calles de la derecha se podía ver una sombra correr hacia nosotros. Liam también corrió. Me quedé donde estaba, petrificado y luego empecé a caminar hacia el mismo lugar algo mareado. Era imposible. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente como para verlos mejor, Liam tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Zayn y por cómo se movían sus hombros estaba claro que estaba llorando. No podía pensar. Estaba vivo. Zayn estaba vivo. No parecía herido. No sabia si quería llorar de felicidad como Liam o gritar. Pero si sabia que quería abrazar a cierto rubio. Sabia que estaría con los nervios de punta y buscando a alguien que le diera seguridad.

- _Se lo han llevado,_ _Li_ _. Se han llevado nuestro Ni. No se quienes eran. Todo paso tan rápido. Salimos por una puerta trasera, cuando vimos que tu y_ _Louis_ _habíais salido, probamos salir por detrás. La salida estaba más cerca y abierta. Ellos la abrieron. Mientras intentaba que recuperara el sentido unos hombre con pasamontañas lo arrancaron de mis brazos y me dejaron inconsciente. Tenemos que encontrarle. Estará tan asustado. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo_ _Liam_ _!-_ no dejó de gritar

- _Primero tienes que calmarte, no podemos salvarle si no pensamos con claridad. Podemos volver al sitio donde se lo llevaron y a seguir su rastro. Pero necesitamos ayuda, iremos a por algunos aspirante que nos ayuden._ _Louis_ _tu tienes que encontrar a_ _Harry_ _y decirle que a pasado. Si todavía no ha venido, ha tenido que pasar algo. Luego veremos que hacer a partir de ese momento._ \- dijo Liam recuperándose con rapidez. Seguía teniendo los ojos rojos, pero parecía mas el que hace una hora. Saque el arma, preparado para correr a la salida. Alguien se había llevado a Niall y no podíamos dejar que pasara el tiempo. Cada segundo era importante.

- _Yo creo que nadie va a ninguna parte._ \- una voz desconocida nos llegó desde una de las tiendas que teníamos a la izquierda. Con un movimiento fluido, Liam me puso a su espalda. No guarde el arma. Mire hacia donde venía la voz, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no vi nada.

 _-¿Quien eres y porque crees que puedes decir que podemos hacer?-_ dijo Zayn cambiando drásticamente, estaba derecho y parecía más alto y grande. Sus ojos había cambiado ligeramente a rojo.

- _Porque tenemos esto._ \- respondió apuntados con un arma. Oí como Liam gruñía enseñado los dientes.- _Pero no creo que tenga que utilizarla si hacéis exactamente lo que digamos._

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada más. Justo después, salieron tres hombre más de las sombras. El que hablaba era un alfa de color, con brazos gruesos y la cabeza rapada. Justo a su lado había un omega alto, delgado y con el pelo marrón hasta justo el final de las orejas. Detrás de ellos, otra pareja de un omega y un alfa de menor altura. Desde lejos no podía diferenciar muy bien ya que tenía la misma complexión física y la misma altura. La única diferencia era que el alfa se diferenciaba porque tenía los ojos completamente rojos, listo para atacar. Todos iban de negro y llevaban un chaleco anti balas.

 _-¿Y qué queréis exactamente?-_ hable por primera vez. Pensé que mi voz saldría menos firme.

 _-Bueno, es gracioso que tu lo preguntes, Louis Tomlinson_.- respondió helándome la sangre. No era del todo ilógico que supiera mi nombre, pero era una sensación extraña que alguien que no conocías de nada te llamara por tu nombre.- _Lo que queremos es a tu hermano._

No pude evitar una mueca. Mi primera reacción fue negar con la cabeza y casi reírme. ¿Cómo es que esta gente que parecía ir un paso por delante no sabía que mi hermano llevaba años muerto?

 _-Y cuanto antes mejor, nuestro jefe no tiene mucha paciencia la verdad._ \- siguió hablando.

- _Nos importa una mierda la paciencia que tenga tu jefe, si quieres a su hermano, devuélvenos a Niall._ \- espeto Zayn. Se veía a punto de saltar y desgarrar a alguno de esos tipos.

 _-No sabemos, ni nos importa quien es ese, pero si fuera tu cuidaría esa boca.-_ el único de los cuatro que siempre había hablado dio un paso hacia Zayn.

En seguida salí de detrás de Liam y subí la manos. Iba a hacer que nos mataran a todos.

- _Esta bien, no hace falta ponerse nerviosos.-_ dije con la voz más tranquila que pude poner.- _Mira, si te soy sincero no se de que me estas hablando. Mi hermano lleva casi seis años muerto._ \- si era peligrosos lo mejor sería ser todo lo sincero que pudiera.

El omega de pelo largo y marrón dio un paso hacia el cabecilla y le susurro "Dice la verdad" dando un paso atrás después. Al segundo su cara cambió y bajó el arma. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y bajó la cabeza. Pude oír como susurraba algo muy parecido a "joder". Se paso la mano por la cara y miró a los demás hombre. Parecía nervioso o incómodo.

 _-Está bien, está bien-_ dijo en voz alta, más para el que para nosotros.- _Esta bien. Me llamo Derek Morgan, somos parte de un equipo de protección y recuperación de rehenes y presos políticos. El es el doctor Reid y ellos son Josh y Tyler.-_ presentó a todo.- _Reid es un doctor especializado en la expresiones, puede decir si alguien miente o no. De verdad que no sabía que no lo supieras, tu señal desapareció hace más de tres años hasta que apareciste aquí haciendo las pruebas con nada más y nada menos que Timothy Field._ \- le mire sin decir nada. Él pareció notar lo perdido que estaba porque siguió.- _Hace un año se nos dio la misión de rescatar a tu hermano, al parecer una entidad gubernamental desconocida estaba llevando a cabo experimentos con omegas y había conseguido lo que estaban buscando con tu hermano. Cuando nos enteramos, intentamos rescatar al mayor número de omegas que pudiésemos. Siento de verdad que te tengas que enterar de esta manera, pero tu hermano sigue vivo Louis, no sabemos donde ni porque sigue huyendo de nosotros, pero está vivo._

Sentí como algo exploto en mi pecho. Como lava mezclada con hielo. No podía pensar, mi cerebro estaba fuera de servicio.

- _Cuando nos enteramos que estabas aquí, pasando las misma pruebas que tu hermano y que también eras un omega, pensamos que trabajabas para ellos. Además, tu antiguo jefe, Marcus, está identificado como uno de los cabecillas de la organización que buscamos eliminar junto a Timothy._

Ahora si que me temblaban la piernas. Cerré los ojos un segundo. O lo que me pareció un segundo. Respire hondo varia veces y los volví a abrir.

- _A ver si lo he entendido._ \- esta vez mi voz si salio inestable.- _Mi jefe de hace varios años ha intentado matarme metiéndome en estas pruebas, mi hermano está vivo, estoy en mitad de una especie de guerra entre dos entidades gubernamentales y unos de mis amigos ha desaparecido sin dejar pista ni siquiera para vosotros._ \- no se si ellos lo notaron, pero sentía que tenía una expresión de una persona a punto de perder la razón.

- _Si, exactamente. Podemos ayudarte con tu amigo, somo especialistas en encontrar a personas desaparecidas.-_ respondió en seguida.

- _¿Y como vais a hacer eso?-_ habló de nuevo Liam, parecía más tranquilo, pero sus ojos seguían destellando en rojo.

- _Ya lo hemos hecho, antes de venir cotejamos todos los nombre con grupos extremistas o personas inexistentes.-_ uno de sus dos compañeros más bajos, sacó una portátil pequeño y grueso de a saber donde y estaba tecleando con una mano mientras hablábamos.- _Vuestro amigo desaparecido, ¿como se llama?_

- _Niall Horan.-_ respondí al segundo.

- _¿Horan? ¿El hijo del alto mando de la CIA?_ \- preguntó.

- _Si, ¿eso es un problema?-_ respondí poniéndome cada vez más nervioso.

- _No, la verdad es que no pensamos que teníamos que mantener un ojos en el. Siendo el hijo de alguien tan importante, hay que ser muy imbécil para intentar hacerle daño._

\- _Niall es una omega._ \- soltó Zayn. Liam le miró como si estuviera loco, pero no dijo nada.

 _-Mierda_.- soltó Morgan.- _Si ha desaparecido y era un omega, solo puede significar una cosa.-_ miró hacia sus compañeros y le hizo señas que no entendí. Ellos sí parecieron entenderlas, porque empezaron a dispersarse.- _Tenemos que encontrarle antes de que desaparezcan sin dejar rastro, como lleva haciendo tu hermano todo este tiempo. Y como deberíais hacer vosotros. Si ellos ya saben quien eres, irán a por todos vosotros, sí importa hijos de quien seáis._ \- guardó su arma y me miró un segundo antes de empezar a andar.

- _Espera, tengo más preguntas.-_ le dije caminado hacia el.

 _-Lo se, pero no debo ser yo quien te responda a ella.-_ empezó a trotar hacia uno de sus compañeros.- huye lo más rápido que puedas, esas preguntas solo van a hacer que estés más cerca de tu muerte.

Y desapareció en la oscuridad.

 _-¿Que coño acaba de pasar?-_ dijo Zayn.

 _-No importa, tenemos que salir de aquí. Niall sigue desaparecido, alguien ha intentado matarnos y gracias a esa gente sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando.-_ dije caminado hacia la puerta por donde se salía del pueblo.- _Busquemos a Harry y alejémonos de este sitio todo lo que podamos_.

- _Tenemos que seguir el rastro de las personas que secuestraron a Niall, no podemos irnos.-_ me respondió Liam.

- _No tenemos nada para enfrentarnos a ello, no tenemos armas, solo somos nosotros tres.-_ dije

- _¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Que huyamos sin más? Si fuera Harry estuviera corriendo detrás de esa gente.-_ soltó con rabia.

- _Liam_.- Zayn le cogió del brazo- _Basta, no sirve de nada ponernos unos contra otros. Yo también tengo miedo, no quiero ni pensar en si le pasa algo, pero Louis no tiene la culpa. Y además tiene razón, si morimos no podremos ayudar a nadie._

Liam se zafó de la mano de Zayn con fuerza y se giró dándonos la espalda.

- _Perfecto, si quieres ir a seguir huellas en el polvo yo no voy a pararse. Voy a ir a buscar a Harry y si queréis salir de aquí, intentad llegar lo antes posible a la salida oeste del campamento. Os esperamos allí._

Me di la vuelta y empecé a andar. Los oí hablar detrás de mí y sentí como caminaba hacia donde yo me dirigía. No dije nada cuando llegaron hasta donde yo estaba.

- _Louis, para un segundo. Tienes razón, pero no podemos simplemente irnos. Vamos a seguir a esas personas, ellos parecen estar interesados en recuperar a Niall.-_ me pare y sentí.- _Tu si tienes que irte. Cuando podamos, nos pondremos en contacto contigo, solo ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?_ \- Zayn hablo mientras me daba un abrazo rápido.

 _-Lo siento, Louis. Ahora no puedo pensar en nada, Niall y Zayn están vivos. No quería decir eso. Lo siento. De verdad. Mucha suerte, espero verte pronto._ \- dijo Liam justo antes de correr hacia donde se habían ido los otro.

No perdí más el tiempo y me dirigí a la salida.

**_ Presente _ **

- _Y entonces fue cuando me encontré con Tim y peleamos. Apareciste tu y solo recuerdo cuando me desperté en el coche.-_ susurre contra su cuello. Me había girado hacia él y estaba acurrucado contra su pecho. Después de que me contara como había sido, yo le conté como había llegado hasta a el.

 _-Después te lleve al medico como te dije, te atendió y me dio el coche de su hermana, así no podrían rastrearse. También compre comida y móviles de prepago por el camino._ \- me respondió.- _El me dijo que lo mejor sería cortarse o teñirse el pelo, cuando volvamos a salir de aquí. Me dio ropa suya y lentillas. Cuanto más difícil sea reconocernos, mejor._

 _-Es buena idea, nos ha ayudado mucho tu amigo.-_ respire disfrutando de la calma que teníamos por ahora. 

Y la verdad, sentado con mi alfa a mi espalda, sentía que los que deberían temer eran ellos. No sabían de que era capaz un omega enfadado. 

A partir de ahora no habría ninguna duda de los bando. No habría sutilezas o personas sin bandos. A partir de ahora estabas con ellos o con nosotros. Ningún omega mas iba a morir o sufrir por su culpa. Desde del momento en el que habíamos salido de la ciudad, estábamos en guerra.  


  



	13. Tiempo

Abrí los ojos despacio. La luz me hizo poner muecas. Olía a Harry, las sábanas suaves me rodeaban y la verdad es que la idea de moverme no se veía tan bien como quedarme. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que Harry no estaba. La noche anterior nos habíamos ido a dormir tarde después de comer y hablar sobre que haríamos a partir de ahora. 

Tay lo había llamado varias veces, manteniendonos informados. Después de que Harry le había contado que Marcus estaba de parte de Tim y que me había engañado para poder matarme sin mancharse la manos, las cosas se había puesto peor. La casa de Tay había explotado por un misterioso escape de gas, sin heridos y solo con un sustos ya que estaban de vacaciones en ese momento y a la familia de Jenna la habían intentado atracar a mano armada, con la suerte de que un policía estaba cerca y no consiguieron hacer daño a nadie. Desde ese momento, las dos habían cogido a sus familias y las habían montado en un avión con destino a Europa, alejándolos un poco del peligro. 

Por suerte mi familia estaba allí y después de varias llamadas, los convencí para que visitaran a nuestra familia en España, en un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios, donde cualquier desconocido llamara la atención y los alertara. Además mi padrastro era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender cuando le decía que tenia que confiar en mí y esconderse por su bien.

Jenna tenía razón, la gente con la que estábamos luchando eran capaces de cualquier cosa, desde matar a una familia entera hasta pagarle a un psicópata para que matara por ellos.

Me enderece terminando de despertarme. Las costillas empezaron a molestarme otra vez. Las pastillas eran muy buenas pero duraban seis o cinco horas, dependiendo de lo que mi organismo tardará en quemarlas. El dolor sin ellas era insoportable. Cada vez que sentía el tirón de dolor, le dedicaba unos minutos a pensar en que le haría a Tim si lo tuviera delante.

Intente levantarme, pero el dolor me cegó. Dolía hasta respirar profundo. A pesar de que yo intentaba esconderlo, y hacer que no se notara cuanto dolía, a veces una mueca o un suspiro hacía que Harry se diera cuenta y parecía estar pasando la peor parte. Cada vez que me veía poner una mueca o suspirar de dolor, podía ver a su alfa flagelándose.

Nunca había tenido que tratar con un alfa dolido o en mitad de una crisis porque nunca ningún alfa se había preocupado de esta manera de mi. Excepto mi hermano, pero llegados a este punto, no podía confiar en lo que sabía de él.

- _Me parece haberte oído despertar, toma, ya deben haberse pasado el efecto.-_ Harry apareció en la puerta como si pensar en él lo hubiese invocado.- _He hecho el desayuno, ¿quieres darte una ducha?-_ se acercó y se sentó a mi lado con cuidado.

Yo solo cogí las pastillas y me las trague sin agua. El dolor apagaba esa parte de mi mente que pensaba lógicamente, que sabía que Harry estaba siendo mi ángel estos días, cuidando de mí, protegiéndome y preocupándose hasta por lo que no decía. Pero el dolor solo hacía que la empatía y lo lógica se fueran de la mano donde no podía alcanzarlos.

Me apetecía solo acostarme y llorar hasta que la vida empezara a ser justa. No me apetecía hablar, comer o dormir. Solo quedarme en la misma posición, respirando y pensando en la realidad cuando no existía dolor.

_-¿Louis?_ \- susurro Harry. No me había dado cuenta, pero seguía en silencio después de varios minutos.

- _Lo siento._ \- dije en voz baja.- _duele.-_ dije sin más. 

Y solo con eso pareció entenderlo. Me cogió de la mano y me acaricio sin decir nada más. Sentí como su tacto, su presencia, su olor, me calmaba. El dolor seguía ahí, pero mi omega se sentía suficientemente protegido como para relajarse. Pasaron los minutos y solo estuvimos así, cogidos de la mano, sin hablar, mirándonos el uno al otro. Pude fijarme mejor en el. Como no había podido hacer desde hace ya un tiempo.

Tenía el pelo cada vez más largo, unos pequeños rizos se forman en la parte baja del cuello y por su frente. Su piel estaba ligeramente más morena desde que nos habíamos conocido y sus ojos seguían siendo imposiblemente verdes. También tenía la mandíbula más marcada y una sombra difuminada debajo de los ojos, al parecer no era el único que le estaba costando dormir. Después de una cantidad de tiempo que no podría concretar, recordé como los primeros días que nos conocimos lo que más me importaba era que me dejara en paz. Odiaba a los alfas, no quería tener que ver con ellos y solo quería demostrar que valía como omega. Y ahora estaba sentado enfrente de un alfa que estaba luchando a mi lado en una guerra que ni siquiera era suya, cuidando de mi, haciendo por mi cosas que ni mi familia había hecho. Y no pude evitar sonreír. 

Ojala todos conociera la personas increíblemente hermosa que tenía delante. Y no solo su atractivo fisico, sino porque era el tipo de persona que el mundo necesita para ser mejor, para progresar, para que exista de verdad un futuro.

Mi sonrisa se contagió y en el segundo siguiente los dos estábamos sonriendo como idiotas el uno al otro. Por primera vez desde las pruebas, vi como sus ojos se iluminaban y eso solo me hizo sonreír más. ¿Hace cuánto que no nos besábamos?

Me acerque probando como estaban mis costillas y no note ningún dolor. Me estiré hacia él y deslice mis manos por su pecho, apoyándome en el. Él pareció notar cuáles eran mis intenciones y se agachó hacia mí. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, lo primero que sentí fue como si esta fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero al mismo tiempo era como si lo lleváramos haciendolo años.

Sus labios solo siguieron el movimiento de los míos, sin profundizar, sin intentar nada más. Tenía un ligero sabor a café y a su sabor personal, algo salado y agrio. Como el vinagre y la sal. Tan adictivo. Mis manos se perdieron en el pelo de su nuca, y el bajo sus manos a mis muslos alzándome y poniéndome en su regazo. No me importaba mucho que teníamos que hacer después, solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía volver a estar conectado a él de esta manera. Volver a ser solo yo, un omega que se había enamorado en un momento poco oportuno.

Me recosté de el, metiéndome en su cuello. Respirando hondo, su olor, su esencia. No estábamos unidos, todavía no era mi alfa, ni yo su omega, pero su olor, su calor, su tacto, ya se sentía tan correcto, tan en casa.

_-Louis, necesito que sepas...._ \- susurro enterrado en mi pelo. Sus manos se había pasado a mi espalda y casi me cubría entero con su cuerpo.- _necesito que sepas que te quiero._ \- soltó en voz baja.- _Más de lo que había querido a nadie. Y te necesito.-_ sus palabras se deslizaron por mi mente como un bálsamo. Curando el miedo, la necesidad de salir corriendo, esa picazón en la piel.- _No puedo perderte, ¿entiendes? Tu no eres uno más, no eres solo..._ \- se paro. Parecía que tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sus ojos brillaban, me miraban con tanta intensidad.- _Eres mi omega, Louis, lo se. Lo siento dentro de mi. Lo siento tan fuerte.-_ me cogió de la cara, la repaso como si quisiera memorizar. Cada centímetro.

Sentí que un millón de palabras me venía a la mente, todo lo que quería decirle, lo que sentía, lo que deseaba. Era los mismo. Solo quería ser suyo, para siempre o para lo que durará. Sentía exactamente lo mismo. Y si era precipitarse, lo haría. Y si era un error, disfrutaría de cometerlo. Y si al final no era para siempre, viviría con el dolor de ser la persona sola, más enamorada del mundo.

- _Eres mi destino.-_ susurre como respuesta. Había tantas cosas que decir, que demostrar, tantas cosas que debía explicarle, pero ninguna se sintió más correcta que esa. - _Eres mi destino, Harry.-_ me temblaron las manos ligeramente cuando acaricie su mejilla.- _Creo que lo entendí desde que entraste en mi habitación en el campamento, desde que me salvaste de mi mismo. Porque me salvaste Harry, si no hubiese entrado, mi plan era coger el arma y acabar con el dolor. Quería suicidarme. No lo soportaba más. Me salvaste.-_ antes de darme cuenta estaba otra vez en su cuello y lo abrace con fuerza. - _No me importa que pase a partir de ahora, se que soy tuyo._ \- Sus manos también temblaban.- _Quiero ser completamente tuyo, Harry, quiero que me anudes, que me marque, quiero ser tu omega.-_ dije sin ningún tipo de dudas. Me separe y lo mire a los ojos. - _Quiero que seas mi alfa. Para siempre.-_ sus ojos destellaron en rojo. Pude ver un millón de sentimientos que pasaban por su mirada. 

- _Seré lo que me pidas que seas. Seré tu alfa, tu novio, esposo o tu protector._ \- me aparto un mechón de la frente con un sonrisa.- _No tienes ni idea del miedo que pase. Cuando te encontré con Tim. Solo quería destrozarlo y morir en el intento. Nunca había sentido algo así. Como si una parte de mi se quemara en mi interior. Tu ni siquiera respirabas. Todo paso tan rápido. Nunca quiero volver a sentir eso, Lou, nunca._

Le acaricie tranquilizando más a su alfa que él y asentí. No intentaba imaginar cómo debió de ser sentir que me perdía, porque cada vez que pensaba solo en el hecho de que podía perderle a él en cualquier momento, me hacía querer gritar de dolor.

- _Tienes que comer algo, hace horas que no comes._ \- dijo con cierto tono de alfa.- _Luego tenemos que revisar las costillas._

- _Estoy bien Hazz.-_ le respondí sonriendo.

_-Y me asegurare de que sigas así.-_ me acarició el cuello, la mejilla, la nuca.

- _También tenemos que llamar a Tay, no nos ha respondido el mensaje de esta mañana.-_ su mano seguía acariciando todo los sitios a lo que llegaba. 

- _Primero comer, luego Tay._ \- sonreí cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su tacto.

_-Esta bien._ \- intente levantarme, pero sus manos me impidieron moverse.

- _Quédate aquí, yo iré a por la comida. No hace falta que salgas de la cama.-_ dijo como respuesta a mi mirada interrogativa.

- _¿Sigues creyendo que me voy a romper?-_ susurre 

_-Sigo creyendo que tienes que descansar para recuperarte.-_ me sonrió y me dejó con cuidado sobre la cama.

_-¿Tienes algún plan para después de que me recupere?-_ dije sonriendo y pasando una mano por su muslo.

Se rió con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

- _Ni siquiera lo piense.-_ se agacho al lado de la cama y me miró como si fuera la cosa más increíble y perfecta de todo el universo.- _Tienes que recuperarte, después te prometo que cumpliré todas las promesa de hacerte mío._

Me enderecé y le di un beso suave y corto.

_-Pero ahora, a descansar, no quiero que salgas de la cama si no es para hacer las únicas dos cosas que no puedes hacer en ella.-_ salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que tampoco me apetecía levantarme. Estar en la cama todo el día y que me trajera comida sin tener que mover ni un dedo, no era precisamente mi definición de infierno.

Me acosté sobre la espalda y mire al techo de madera, siguiendo las vetas y dejando mi mente descansar. Ya habría tiempo para sobrecargarlo de información.

- _Espero que te guste la ensalada de frutas, porque he hecho para alimentar a un pueblo.-_ entró Harry después de un rato. Me reí mientras me enderezaba.

El se sentó delante de mí con las piernas cruzadas y ofreciendo un bol lleno de frutas con yogur. No tenía mucha hambre pero sabía que haría sentir mejor a Harry, así que comí con él como una buena persona.

_-¿Tay te ha dicho algo más sobre Niall, Zayn y Liam?_ \- pregunte al acabar mientras le daba el bol vacío.

_-No saben nada, la pista se pierde cuando salen del campamento.-_ se levantó para llevar las cosas de vuelta a la cocina.- _Pero no me sorprende. Los demás aspirantes fueron enviados a casa, muchos de ellos se han ido del país. Los más inteligentes, a mi parecer. Otros han intentado contactar con la CIA o el FBI para conseguir respuestas, encontrándose con un muro de mentiras. Y de Tim no se sabe absolutamente nada. Ni una sola pista. Ellas tiene la teoría que siendo un asesino a sueldo que no cumplió con su misión por meter asuntos personales, seguramente ya estará muerto.-_ me explico mientras se acomodaba a los pies de la cama.- _Pero yo no lo creo, es suficientemente inteligente como para huir y esconderse hasta que le convenga salir._

_-Como haremos nosotros, entonces_.- asentí a lo que dijo.- _¿Algún otro aspirante herido?_

- _No_.- negó con la cabeza.- _el único objetivo eras tu._

Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza con la mirada perdida en la ventana que tenía Harry detrás. La verdad es que que alguien se tome tantas molestias para matarme me parecía exagerado. Ni siquiera sabía tanto. 

_-Pero si solo querían matarme, ¿porque lo de el señor Lee?_ \- pregunté recordando de repente la muerte del pobre anciano.

_-Al parecer que el señor Lee te encontrara en ese camino no fue del todo una coincidencia. No vivía cerca, no tenía a nadie que viviera cerca y el coche que me describiste no era el suyo, era un coche robado. Así que todo pinta realmente raro.-_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Pero el me ayudo. Me saco del bosque donde estaba Oli con cara de psicópata y Austin en pleno celo.-_ dije distraído, intentando buscarle sentido.- _¿Crees que fueron los mismos que están ayudando a Liam y Zayn a encontrar a Niall? ¿Que mandaron a alguien a ayudarme?_

_-¿Porque el director del Fondo Monetario Internacional iría personalmente a ayudarte? ¿No tiene otras personas que mandar?_

_-No, tienes razón, eso no tiene sentido._ \- fruncí el ceño cuando una idea paso por mi mente. No era un tema del que hayamos hablado desde que estábamos aquí, pero tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo. - _Espera, Stan le daba apoyo económico a la empresa donde trabajabas, ¿y si no era de los buenos? ¿Y si fue a intentar saber más de mi para luego darle información a la gente que quería matarme?-_

_-¿Que te pregunto? ¿lo recuerdas?-_ dijo enderezando

_-No me pregunto mucho, más que todo me habló de él, de su vida. De su familia y demás. La verdad es que no me preguntó nada a parte de mi nombre.-_ tampoco tenía sentido que estuviera buscando información.- _Y si lo mando alguien a protegerme._ \- dije después de varios minutos sin hablar.

- _¿Alguien como quien?_.- preguntó enseguida.

_-Como mi hermano.-_ susurre.

_-¿Porque tu hermano conocería al presidente del FMI?-_ pregunto de nuevo.

- _No lo se, Dallon conocía a mucha gente influyente. Tenía encanto y siempre se hacía amigo de gente como Stan_.- 

- _Todo esto cobrará sentido en algún momento, estoy seguro. Ahora nos falta tanta información que es como intentar entender un libro leyendo páginas al azar._

Suspiré con fuerza. Eran tan frustrarte no saber nada.

- _Voy a llamar a Tay. Me preocupa que no me conteste a los mensajes.-_ se levanto y cogió el teléfono de la mesita que había a los pies de la cama.

Mientras marcaba, me quite la camisa para cambiar el vendaje. Era mejor hacerlo justo después de tomar la medicación. Al cuarto tono, Jenna respondió.

- _Harry..._ \- sonaba sin aliento.

_-¿Jenn? ¿Que pasa? ¿Estáis bien?-_ Noté como la tensión llenaba la habitación.

- _Han disparado a Tay, cuando intentamos coger un avión para estar vosotros, un tío se metió en el baño y le disparó.-_ sentí que se me helaba la sangre en la venas. Harry parecía haber muerto por dentro.- _Estamos en el hospital, la estan operando ahora mismo. He llamado a unos amigos de Londres, viene de camino. Esto se nos está escapando, Harry. Tenéis que seguir escondidos, os llamaremos cuando estemos seguras_.- 

_-Esta bien.-_ se cogió el puente de la nariz con fuerza.- _¿Es grave?._

- _No, le entró por el hombro y le salió por la espalda, tiene fracturado el omóplato. Le estan reconstruyendo el hueso. Cuando salga esperaremos unas horas a que se le pase la anestesia y no iremos.-_ respondió en seguida.

_-Llámame cuando despierte, por favor.-_ parecía destrozado. Rece a todo los dioses existentes para que cuidaran de su hermana.

- _Harry, hay otra cosa. El hombre que nos disparó, lo conocíamos. Forma parte de los que secuestraron a Niall. Pero eso no es lo importante, yo no fui la que salve a Tay, un hombre lo hizo. Piel morena, alto, musculoso._

- _Morgan_.- dije acercándome a ellos.- _Se llama Morgan, hablamos cuando estábamos en el campamento, fue el hombre que se fue con Liam y Zayn para buscar a Niall._

- _Vale, me dejó un mensaje. Me dijo que te lo dijera a ti Louis, que tu lo entendería.-_ hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, donde solo se escuchaba la megafonía del hospital.- _Me dijo "De qué me sirve saber de dónde vengo si aún no sé dónde voy"-_ Harry me miró esperando mi respuesta.

- _No..No lo se._ \- dije sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de que podía significar. Deje de escucharlo mientra siguieron hablando intentando averiguar qué podría significar.

_"De qué me sirve saber de dónde vengo si aún no sé dónde voy"_

Claro que no sabía a donde ir, ellos tampoco estaban poniendo de su parte. Y si sabía de dónde venía. ¿A que estaban jugando?

- _Esta bien, Jenn, cuida de mi hermana. Y por favor tened mucho cuidado.-_ y colgó.

- _No se lo que significa Harry.-_ le dije empezando a ponerme nervioso.- _¿Porque me manda un mensaje en clave? No tiene sentido. Salvan a Tay pero luego no son capaces de decir porque o como podemos ayudar. O donde estan Niall, Zayn y Liam. Esto no tiene sentido._

Me pase una mano por la cara frustrado.

- _Seguramente sea más sencillo de lo que parece. Si nos han mandado una pista es porque quieren probarnos. Y más concretamente quiere probarte a ti._ \- se sentó otra vez en la cama.

_-¿Probarme para que? No se lo que quieren decir con esa frase, no encaja con la situación.-_ me mordí el labio sin dejar de pensar en que algo se me estaba pasando.

- _¿No has oído esa frase ante? ¿Algo que dijo tu madre, tu padre o tu hermano?-_ preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño y recurrí a mi memoria eidética.

_"De qué me sirve saber de dónde vengo si aún no sé dónde voy"_

- _¡Es de un libro! -_ grité de repente haciendo saltar a Harry.- _Es de un libro, el favorito de Dallon o por lo menos uno de ellos. Era un libro de Oscar Wilde, El retrato de Dorian Grey. Tenía un ejemplar viejo, que le había regalado su madre cuando iba al colegio. Cuando me enfermaba me lo leía para que pudiera dormir._ \- Harry me miró orgulloso.- _Pero sigue sin tener sentido, ¿que quieren decirme? Ya se que Dallon está vivo._

- _Quizás no quieran decirte que esta vivo o ni siquiera tenga que ver con la frase. ¿Donde vivíais cuando te leía ese libro?_

- _En Londres. Espera, ¿piensas que me pueden estar dando una dirección a donde tenemos que ir?_

- _Puede ser. Pero aun así me parece demasiado retorcido.-_ los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo. 

_-Tenemos que pensar como el. Es un agente, como nosotros. ¿Qué haríamos si estuviéramos en su lugar? Tenemos poco tiempo para enviar un mensaje, una mensaje que tiene que estar cifrado por si alguien está escuchando. ¿Que harías en si fueses el?_

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Si fuera yo, y le hubiesen disparado a una chica inocente, me las llevaría conmigo. No las dejaría a su merced. 

Harry se levantó y cogió el portátil encendiéndolo. Empezó a teclear mientras yo seguía perdido en mi mente, intentando buscar una conexión lógica entre la frase y nuestro próximo paso.

_-Louis, creo que ya se lo que quería decirnos._ \- dijo distraído mientras seguía tecleando.- _Dentro de un mes se celebra el cumpleaños número 160 de Oscar Wilde en un evento en el museo de Londres._ \- asentí para que siguiera.- _Y a que no adivinas quien es el invitado especial._

Giro el portátil hacia mi y pude ver una foto de un sonriente padre de Niall.

_-¿Nos vamos a Londres?-_ susurre bajando por la pagina y leyendo por encima.

_-Nos vamos a Londres._

- _Si queremos viajar necesitaremos algunos cambios, así es demasiado fácil reconocernos.-_ asentí. 

_-Creo que tengo una idea.-_ dije poniéndome de pie bajo la mirada de reproche de Harry.

Mientras le explicaba qué era lo que había pensado, él se removió en la silla. Parecía estar entre querer reírse y gemir. 

- _Vale, esta bien, lo veo bien._ \- se paso la mano por la cara.- _quiero decir, es buena idea. Si.-_ me reí con ganas.

_-Esta bien, Harry, puedes decir que te pone, no me voy a ofenderme ni nada.-_ me acerque a él y me subí a horcajadas.

- _Me gusta como eres, me gusta todo de ti, no quiero que piense que porque eso me parece increíblemente sexy, quiero que cambies._ \- me miro serio.

Le acaricie la mejilla pensado en la suerte que tenía de ser la persona que Harry quería en su vida.

_-Lo sé, no pienso de esa manera, y que sepas que a mi también me pone muchísimo_.- me escondí en su cuello y le deje varias marcas suaves.

- _Lou_...- se quejó cogiéndome las caderas con más fuerza de la necesaria.- _Creo que es hora de un baño._

Me reí contra su piel y me levante dándole una imagen de mi trasero mientras me alejaba hacia el baño.

Lo oí suspirar con fuerza justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

No pude hacer que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi cara. Me quite la camisa con cuidado de no hacer movimientos brusco y lo mismo con la ropa interior. Desde que habíamos llegado a la cabaña, no había llevado pantalones. Deseo de Harry, por supuesto.

Desde fuera de la ducha, empecé a calibrar el agua para que saliera más fría que caliente. Mientras, me acerque al espejo y me mire. Cuando había llegado, tenía el cuerpo más morado que color piel. Ahora los hematomas de la cara ya estaban casi del todo curados y los del pecho estaban amarillos. La hinchazón de la cara bajó a los pocos días, pero el blanco del ojo tardó en recuperarse, quedándose rojo sangre durante casi dos semanas. Poco a poco volvía a ser el Louis que era antes de entrar en el campamento, pero solo por fuera. Solo de pensar en todo lo que había cambiado desde entonces me hizo sonreír. Si, me había dado una paliza, estaba huyendo de un grupo de psicópatas y mi nuevos amigos estaban en paradero desconocido, pero tenía a Harry. Todo iría bien mientras él estuviera conmigo. Y ya no me importaba pensar así. Harry era mi ancla al mundo. 

Me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua me empapara despacio. Mis músculos se relajaron al instante. Pensé en quedarme así durante el tiempo que me cansara y decidiera salir, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Me enjabone deprisa y me enjuague más deprisa aún. Cuando estaba seguro que estaba limpio y muy mojado sonreí.

-¿ _Harry_?- grite. Sin respuesta. -¿ _Harry_?- grite más fuerte.

- _Si sigues gritando así, vas a atraer a algún alce en celo.-_ me reí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_-Ayúdame, me duelen las costillas.-_ le dije poniendo un puchero. El me miró durante unos segundo, preocupado y caminando hacia mi. 

De repente se paró y se cruzó de brazos.

- _Casi me lo creo._ \- respondió con una sonrisa sexy.- _Acaba y sal, la comida ya esta lista._

_-¡Vamos! Esto no es justo. Primero la excusa de que querías que fuera bonito y ahora que me han roto un par de costillas. ¿Sabes que un futuro esto no va a cambiar mucho? Siempre seremos soldados y tendremos algo roto. ¿Es que no vas a tocarme mientras pase? -_ abrí la cortina de ducha y le mire.

Pude ver como me daba un repaso con los ojos y tragó con fuerza.

_-Espero de verdad que no sea así.-_ dijo con la voz ronca. Dio un paso inseguro hacia mi. 

Ya podía saborear mi victoria.- _Por ahora vas a salir y tomarte la medicación_.- acabó rodeando mi cuerpo con una toalla.

- _¿Es porque ya no me deseas?-_ mi última arma. 

Y el se rió. Soltó una carcajada.

- _¿De verdad, Louis?_ \- escondió la cara en mi cuello.- _Como te gusta torturarme.-_ susurro contra la piel de mi hombro.

_-¿Yo soy al que le gusta torturar? Tu no me has tocado en las últimas dos semanas. Ni siquiera me has dejado hacerlo yo solo.-_ mi voz indignada salió a trompicones al sentir sus labios contra mi mandíbula.

- _Sabes que si empiezas, yo te seguiré y acabare haciéndote daño.-_ se separo y me miró con esa mirada que decía cuánto me quería y hacía que mis rodillas quisieran ceder.- _solo queda una semana hasta que estén del todo curada. Además, hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora, omega hormonado.-_ me reprendió dejando un suave beso en los labios.

Seguí con el puchero mientras me vestía con su ayuda y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

_-Jenn me ha mandado un mensaje, seguramente tenga noticias sobre Tay_ \- asentí y me senté en el taburete frente a un plato de pasta.- _Debo decir que ese color te queda demasiado bien._

Antes de viajar habíamos decidido en ponernos pelucas o lo que hiciera necesario para pasar desapercibido ante las cámaras. Pero después decidimos teñirnos. Era más seguro. Él se había teñido de gris oscuro, que con los rizos y su ojos verdes le daba un aspecto etéreo que no estaba ayudado con su plan de no tocarnos hasta que me curara. Yo me lo había teñido de rubio claro. 

Antes de que pudiera responder sonó el teléfono. Era Jenn.

_-Te pongo en manos libres.-_ dijo antes de que ella hablara.

_-Hola Louis, ¿que tal van esas costillas? -_ preguntó su hermana.

_-Curándose, demasiado lento para mi gusto.-_ dije mirando a Harry con una media sonrisa.- _¿Y tu? ¿Que tal ese hombro?_

_-No estoy mal, la bala me atravesó. Herida limpia. Ya estamos fuera del hospital, eramos muy vulnerables allí. Pero tocando temas más importantes, hemos descubiertos cosas muy interesantes. Como ya sabéis, no estamos enfrentado a un grupo de personas, pero ahora sabemos donde estan. Y por desgracia la respuesta es en todas partes._ \- hubo un silencio esperando respuestas, pero ni Harry ni yo dijimos nada.- _Hemos hecho varios reconocimientos de patrones y de verdad que no podemos creer lo que ha salido._

- _Tay, ve al grano, me estoy poniendo nervioso.-_ dijo Harry cerrando lo ojos.

_-La cosa es que, los aspirantes de este año, todos y cada uno de ellos, tienen una conexión con alguna persona de esa entidad. Padres, hermanos, amigos. En el caso de Louis, su hermano. Niall, sus padres. Y así en todos los casos. No sabemos cuál era el fin de todo esto, no intentaron hacer daño a ninguno de ellos y según ha pasado los días, tampoco ha pasado nada._

_-¿Entonces la conexión no es útil?_ \- pregunto Harry

- _Es imposible que sea una coincidencia. Si fueran dos o tres aspirante, quizás podríamos pasarlo por alto, pero son todos. Incluidos tu y yo, como ya sabes Marcus forma parte de todo esto. Tenemos información contrastada de que hay integrantes de este grupo desde entidades de moda hasta el círculo del primer ministro de Australia._

Respire hondo pasándome la mano por la cara nervioso. Esto cada vez era mas y mas grande.

- _De los chicos, no sabemos nada. La última conexión que tuvimos, fue una llamada de Morgan. Nos dio un numero de teléfono que nunca contesta. Como era de esperar, no lo iba a poner fácil.-_ escuche como Jenna le decía algo de fondo.- _Es verdad, también hemos descubierto que a la gala de Londres van varios de estas conexiones que hemos hablado. La madre de Jack, los padres de Alan y algunos más._

- _Eso definitivamente no es una coincidencia._ \- susurre

_-No, y por eso tenéis que estar ahí._ \- dijo Tay.- _he preparado todo para que utilices el avión de los padres Jenn para ir a Londres. Ira a recogeros su primo, a pesar de que su familia, no confiéis en nadie que no seamos nosotras._

- _¿Cuando viajamos?-_ se adelantó a preguntar Harry.

- _Dentro de dos semanas, más o menos, la gala es dentro de tres, pero no quiero que salgáis de un lugar en el que estáis seguros antes de tiempo. Louis tiene que curarse del todo y me gustaría tener más información. Jenn y yo nos vamos a Londres. Hemos dejado pistas falsas y preparamos todo para que no nos sigan. Estos días no podremos llamar o comunicarnos, estamos intentando cortar todas la comunicaciones con Estados Unidos para que no puedan encontrarnos. Volveremos a hablar cuando lleguéis a Londres._

- _Pero ¿cómo sabremos si has descubierto algo nuevo que puede ayudarnos?-_

- _Si descubrimos algo muy importante, encontraremos la manera de que el mensaje os llegue.-_ me respondió Tay en seguida.

- _Esta bien, ¿cuando os vais?_ \- siguió hablando Harry.

_-Mañana, por la noche. Hasta ese momento seguiremos una pista que nos parece buena. Íbamos a irnos hoy, pero encontramos algo que podría ser de gran ayuda. Os llamaremos cuando sepamos más. Un beso de Jenn.-_ y colgó.

Harry y yo nos miramos.

El respiro y se quitó el pelo de la cara.

- _Esto es bueno.-_ dije.- _cada vez sabemos más. Hace una semana pensábamos que Tim era lo peor que podía pasarnos.-_ él asintió todavía con la mirada de estar pensando en todo lo que nos habían dicho.

- _Para tu plan de pasar desapercibido tenemos que comprar alguna cosas. Pero todavía no es seguro que salgas así._ \- empezó diciendo.- _Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí con un supermercado y un par de tiendas. Podemos acercarnos, pero tenemos que tener muchísimo cuidado._

Nos sentamos en el sofá, mientra hablábamos mas de nosotros, sin nada mas que hacer que esperar a que Tay llamara. Era increíble lo buena que eran la dos. Antes de que Harry me contestara a la pregunta sobre una hermanastra a la que no había conocido, sonó el teléfono.

- _Chicos, tenemos noticias sobre los demás. El teléfono sonó hace veinte minutos. Los chicos estan bien, estan en un centro controlado por el grupo secreto que los ayudo con Niall. Están siendo entrenados, al parecer han aceptado que se unan a ellos. Y vosotros también. Me llamo Morgan y me dijo que tan pronto como llegues a Londres, ellos se pondrán en contacto con vosotros. Quieren ayudarnos, pero según lo poco que nos han dicho sobre a quién no enfrentamos, las cosas se pueden poner muy fea._

- _Espera, ¿os han contado esa información sin más?-_ pregunte sorprendido.

- _No exactamente, Zayn y Liam grabaron muchas de las conversaciones que tuvieron y los amenazaron con enviarlas a la prensa si no se nos incluye. Ellos aceptaron a cambio de nuestro silencio y cooperación.-_ pude oír su sonrisa. Como yo y seguramente Harry, estábamos más que orgulloso que nuestros amigos estén luchando tanto como nosotros por acabar con esto.

- _Lo más importante que nos han contado es que son tan buenos porque estan respaldados por grandes gobiernos como el Kremlin, Downing Street, la Casa Rosada o el Elíseo._

_-Los gobiernos más poderosos del mundo._ \- susurro Harry pasándose una mano por cara.- _¿Como es que no nos han encontrado? Esta casa franca pertenece al gobierno. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya tenemos que estar en el punto de mira._

- _Lo se, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Por eso toda la información que nos han dado es tan valiosa. Según lo que sabemos, esa gente se hace llamar Illustre, y se dedican a esto desde hace más de cien años. No llevan ventaja, más que ventaja, nos llevan años de aprendizaje e influencias. Y los pocos que estan contra ellos, como las personas con las que se fueron Liam y Zayn, son grupos de élite formado después de la segunda guerra mundial por perseguir y cazar a enemigos de la humanidad. No solo persiguen a personas que asesina o mutilan por razones personales o por alguna enfermedad mental, sino organizaciones enteras, como lo fueron los Nazis, que llegaban hasta altas esferas de la sociedad y tenían contactos que no podían ser subestimados. Este grupo no responde a ningún país o religión, son decenas de personas repartidas por todo el mundo con una licencia ilimitada para hacer lo que sea necesario para acabar con cualquiera que tenga pensado atacar a la humanidad como unidad. Los llevan persiguiendo durante casi toda su existencia, pero siempre que corta una cabeza salen otras diez. Ilustre lleva haciendo esto desde hace mas de cien años, en los cincuenta, matando omegas hombre, en los ochenta, robando alfas a familias pobres y desde la década de los noventa, intentando cambiar a omegas para que se conviertan en alfas. Dejan detrás un camino bien señalizado de cadáveres, pero todos los gobiernos que puede hacer algo miran a otro lado o hace que cada situación jugué a su favor._

- _Así que Ilustre._ \- susurro Harry.- _Ya sabemos que tenemos a gente en contra y gente a nuestro lado. No podemos pedir más. Yo no lo veo tan mal._

Le sonreí y acaricie la mano, su positividad no tenía fin.

- _Tay, puedes darme detalles sobre el viaje. Me gustaría tenerlo todo bien planeado._

Me levanté mientras Harry seguía hablando con Tay sobre el viaje. Busqué algo que comer mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que nos había contado. Ahora sabíamos a quienes nos enfrentamos, también sabíamos que no estábamos solos. Todo parecía que llegaba a la calma que viene justo antes de una tormenta.

Me subí sobre la encimera y me comí la manzana que había cogido, mientras miraba a Harry hablando. 

Entendía porque quería posponer lo de comprometernos como pareja, pero igual seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Con lo que estamos viviendo, en cualquier momento podía matarnos o separarnos, no quería pasar un solo minuto más sin ser su omega. Por muy inoportuno y egoísta que sonara.

_-Vale, Tay, cuídate. Hablamos pronto._ \- se despidió y colgó. Me busco con la mirada mientras se levantaba. Me miro y respiro hondo. _\- ¿En qué piensas?-_ susurró poniendo entre mis piernas.

- _En que este es un momento muy bueno para que me conviertas en tu omega._ \- dije dejando los restos de la manzana a mi lado en la encimera.

- _Lou_.- se quejo alargando la "o".

- _Vamos, Hazz, mañana podemos estar muertos. O luchando juntos. O separados. Quiero ser parte de ti, quiero saber que estás bien en todo momento. Quiero que seas parte de mi, sentirte siempre conmigo.-_ seguí metiendo una mano por su cuello y acariciando su pelo.- _Ahora sabemos que solo tenemos que esperar, que no estamos en peligro. Puede que este sea el mejor momento en mucho tiempo._

Pude ver como había ganado en sus ojos.

_-Está bien.-_ dijo unos segundos después.- _Pero no hoy.-_ siguió cuando empecé a quitarme la camiseta.- _Por dios, Lou, vas a matarme._ \- se paso la mano por la cara.

_-¿Porque no hoy? Harry, solo tenemos que...-_ me corto poniéndome la mano en la boca.

_-Se lo que tenemos que hacer, omega necesitado, pero no va a ser hoy._ \- puse un puchero gigante debajo de su mano.- _No pude hacer nada respecto a nuestra primera vez, por razones que ya conoces, así que esta vez voy a ser el alfa que te mereces.-_ puse lo ojos en blanco. Le cogí la mano, quitando de mi boca.

_-Harry, te quiero, no tienes que cortejar ni convencerme de nada, no quiero pétalos de rosa y velas, te quiero a ti. Donde sea y como sea, tu eres suficiente para hacerme sentir la persona como más suerte del mundo._

Me sonrió con hoyuelos incluidos.

_-Bueno, pues eso es una pena, porque mi madre no crió a un alfa aburrido y sin sentido del romanticismo. Voy a preparar el día más empalagoso y más lleno de clichés que puedas imaginar y luego te haré el amor mientras te hago mi omega.-_ me dio un beso en la frente.- _y ninguna objeción, pequeño omega sin control, va hacer que cambie de opinión._

Sonreí con ganas.

_-¿Ninguna? ¿Eso es un reto, Harry Styles?-_ le mire divertido. Se rió relajado y paso sus manos gigantes por mis muslos.

_-Voy a atarte a la cama hasta que vuelva de hacer las comprar que necesito si sigues así.-_ dijo medio en bromas medio en serio. Lo mire, averiguando hasta donde podía llevar esto para eso pasara.- _Oh dios, Louis, ¿hay algún otro secreto que tenga que saber?_

- _Bueno, podría hacerte una lista.-_ se rió con más ganas y me beso. Esta vez el beso fue más hambriento, más húmedo, profundo.

_-¿Algo que me puedas adelantar?_ \- susurro contra mi cuello. Sonreí con malicia. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y me atrajo hacia él. Jadee con sorpresa cuando sentí sus dientes raspar contra mi clavícula. Esta vez metió las manos por la espalda y me apretó más contra el. - _Te he hecho una pregunta, Louis._ \- dijo con la voz grave y los ojos ligeramente más rojizos. Respire hondo y puse la cara de omega que mejor me saliera. Mirando a través de mis pestañas y con una ligera sonrisa.

_-Me gusta cuando me mandas, papi.-_ me mordí el labio y no aparté los ojos de él. Pasaron dos cosas casi al mismo tiempo, soltó todo el aire y su ojos se volvieron tan rojos que sentí que podía gemir de placer.

- _Louis_.- su voz era su alfa puro, animal. Un escalofrío de puro placer viajo por mi vientre. Mi omega solo quería presentarse y dejar que lo utilizaran. 

Sentí la victoria mía. Esta noche sería su omega, no dejaría pasar más tiempo. Su uñas se arrastraron por mis espalda haciéndome temblar.

- _Louis_ ,- repitió contra mi oreja.- _creo que alguien va a pasarse el resto de la tarde cómodamente atado a la cama.-_ su voz seguía siendo gruesa y grave, pero sus ojos volvieron a ser lo de siempre. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me estaba alzando por el trasero y llevándome a la habitación.

No se atrevería.

_-Espera, espera. Harry ¿de verdad?-_ dije intentando bajarme en vano.

_-De verdad de la buena. Voy a ir hacer esas comprar y tu te vas a quedar aquí.-_ dijo bajándome y sentándome en la cama.

_-No vas a ir sin mí.-_ dije anonadado.

- _Claro que voy a ir sin ti, es mas seguro que te quedes.-_ escuche un sonido metálico y antes de darme cuenta tenía una mano esposada a la pata derecha de la cama.

-¡ _Harry_!.- volví a gritarle.- _No puedes atarme ¿y si pasa algo?-_

- _Si pasa algo, tienes esta arma._ \- se sacó un arma de la parte de detrás de los pantalones.- _Puedes soltarte con ella y matar a cualquiera que se acerque. Quiero creer que solo la vas a utilizar para eso y no para soltarte y seguirme._

_-No puedo prometerte nada.-_ solté enfadado. Me estaba atando a una maldita cama.

_-Louis, lo hago para protegerte. No voy a arriesgarme a que te vuelvan a hacer daño._ \- dijo cogiendo otra arma y su chaqueta. De verdad estaba haciendo esto.

_-¿Y tú qué?-_ le grité enfadado cada vez más.

_-Yo sé protegerme, Lou, si tengo que protegerte a ti también alguno de los dos saldrá mal, como la ultima vez.-_ le miré intentando buscar un resquicio a su argumento.

- _No hagas esto, Haz._ \- le susurre como último intento.

_-Vamos, amor, sabes que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. El pueblo está a unos treinta kilómetros, estaré aquí en seguida. Tú duerme un poco._

- _Como quieres que duerma con esto.-_ le dije tirando de mi mano esposada.- _así no era como me imagina lo de estar atado ¿lo sabes verdad?_

- _Te prometo que la próxima vez, sera exactamente como te lo imaginas.-_ respondió agachándose para estar a mi altura.- _Y Louis, si vuelves a llamarme "papi" voy a dejar a mi alfa que te haga todo lo que desea desde que te conoció. Y créeme, si eres aficionado a andar, no te lo recomiendo.-_ dejo una beso húmedo y caliente en mis labios y se dio la vuelta para irse.

_-¿Y eso se supone que es para que no la haga más?-_ le grité mientras salía de la habitación.- _Sera imbécil._ \- dije más bajito.

_-Yo también te quiero_.- me llegó su voz justo antes de oír como se cerraba la puerta. Sonreí como un idiota mientra me acomodaba como podía.

Me desperté sin recordar cuando me había quedado dormido. Oí un golpe en le entrada y cogía el arma sin abrir los ojos del todo. Le quite el seguro con un movimiento fluido y apunte hacia la puerta. Podía ser Harry, lo sabía, pero también podría no serlo. No hice ningún ruido ni cometí la estupidez que hacia mucha gente de llamar a Harry para saber si era el.

_-Estás despierto...Louis._ \- Harry entró por la puerta y me miró con los ojos muy abierto al verme apuntando.

- _No me mires así, eres tu el que me ha atado a la cama._

El se rió y dejo unas bolsas al lado del armario.

_-¿Cenamos, mi amor?-_ me sonrió con esos hoyuelos adorables.

- _Harry, desatarme._ \- alargue la "e" tirando de la esposa como un niño con una rabieta.

_-Tus deseos son ordenes._ \- siguió riéndose mientras me quitaba las esposas.- _Vamos a ver esas costillas_.- siguió quitándome la camisa.

Deslizo los dedos con cuidado sobre la piel cerca de las costillas presionando con cuidado. Cerro los ojos concentrándose.

- _Parece que ya se han unido. Puede que le queden un par de días para curarse del todo. La venda definitivamente no es necesaria.-_ asentí.- _Sigue tomándote las pastillas, no tiene sentido soportar ningún dolor si puede evitarlo. Ademas también sirven como desinflamatorio._

_-Así que dentro de un par de días estaré curado. Una información muy interesante.-_ sonreí como un niño.

El también sonrió y se levanto para cambiarse.

_-Mañana iremos a comprar lo que necesitamos para el viaje y por la noche podrás vengarte de todos estos días que te he dejado con las ganas._ \- se quito la camisa y los pantalones para ponerse el pijama y pude imaginar un par de cosas que haría para vengarme.

_-Eso suena muy bien.-_ se metió en la cama a mi lado y se escondió en mi cuello. Murmuro contra mi cuello como respuesta y se relajo contra mi.

- _Cena, ducha, cama._ \- me cogió de la cara obligándome a mirarlo.

_-Si, papá.-_ respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

Gruño mientras se levantaba y se iba murmurando hacia la cocina.

Me levante, todavía moviéndome lento y entre en la ducha deseando que el tiempo pasara mas rápido.

  



	14. Vinculo

  


**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo explícito. Si no te gusta, vuelve por dónde has venido.**

A. xx

\----------------------------------------------------

- _No creo que es un problema._ \- me respondió sin quitar las vista de la carretera.

- _Yo tampoco, pero creo que será mejor elegir tiendas pequeñas._ \- mire por la ventana mientras jugaba con las llaves distraído.

Habíamos salido temprano de casa para ir al pueblo cuando hubiese menos gente. La idea que se me había ocurrido el otro día podía llamar la atención, sobre todo si era un tienda grande o por desgracia nos tocaba alguien con poca humanidad.

Al principio me dio un poco de miedo contárselo a Harry, pero no había durado mucho. Harry te hacía sentir como si pudieses contarle que habías alquilado una casa en la luna y el solo te sonreiría y empezaría a hacer las maletas.

Desde que tenía quince o dieciséis años me gustaba ponerme ropa de mujer. No es que quisiese convertirme en una. Ni me sentía mal siendo un hombre. Pero la delicadeza y suavidad de alguna ropa femenina me hacía sentir bien.

Lo primero fueron un par de botas de tacón. A parte de la sensación de ser más alto, la curva de mis piernas y mí trasero me hicieron caminar solo por mi cuarto durante horas.

Luego probé más, pantalones, ropa interior, faldas, vestidos. Mis padres y hermanos lo sabían y a veces me regalaban cosas. Mi madre me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, para que no me hicieran daño y mi padre me dijo que no fuera tan secreto. Y que él se encargaría de matar a quien me hiciera daño.

Nunca fue algo del otro mundo para mí. Sabía que era diferente y había visto a otras personas a las que les hacían cosas realmente malas por hacerlo, pero eso no me hizo dudar sobre si estaba bien o no. 

Para mí, lo estaba. Y era lo único importante.

Llegamos al pueblo en diez minutos. Realmente era un pueblo pequeño, la entrada era un cartel que en sus buenos tiempos fue blanco y ahora era gris oscuro. Luego unas cuantas casas de piedra y una iglesia era todo lo demás. A pesar de ser viejo y pequeño, las tiendas y la única cafetería que había visto hasta ahora eran modernos. Con luces blancas y cristaleras que hacia contraste con el edificio de piedra donde estaban. Algunas tiendas habían mantenido las puertas de madera originales, otros había puesto puertas automáticas de cristal. Al igual que las paredes de piedra, algunas parecía que no las habían tocado en cien años y otras estaban pintadas de diferentes colores.

La razón por la que era tan elegante y modernizado era que no muy lejos en la montaña que se veía al final había una gran estación de esquí. Y este pueblo era el único en kilómetros. 

Había pocas personas, algunas en la panadería. Otras metidas dentro de las cafeterías, tomando un desayuno tardío.

- _Si mal no recuerdo, hay una tienda de ropa al final de esta calle. Es pequeña y la atiende una mujer joven. Luego las demás cosas que necesitemos están en la calle que pasamos, al lado de la iglesia.-_ asentí sin decir nada.

Metimos el coche en un aparcamiento con suelo de piedra y no dirigimos directamente a la tienda. Al entras, la mujer de la caja nos miró con una sonrisa suave y siguió mirando algo en el portátil que tenía delante.

La tienda estaba ambientada en París. Nada más entrar, te encontrabas con una foto de unos dos metros de los Campos Elíseos. Los vestidores eran tablas de madera blanca y cortinas del mismo color con frases en francés.

- _Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en preguntarme._ \- la mujer dijo con acento francés. Asentí con una sonrisa y me dirigí directamente hacia los vestidos. Una pared entera estaba dedicada a ellos. Con corte por debajo de las rodillas y falda hasta la cintura. 

Oí a Harry hablar con la dependienta, diciéndole que estábamos buscando ropa para mi hermana o algo así. 

No me gustaba tener que esconder una parte de mí, sabiendo que no era nada malo, pero sabía que la situación lo amerizaba.

Después de coger unos cuantos, hice que miraba la parte masculina distraído y cogí algunas camisas y pantalones para poder pasar a la zona de los vestidores.

- _Si queréis puedo dejaros entra en el vestidor más grande y así estaréis más cómodos.-_ nos sonrió la mujer. Me fije un poco más en ella mientras se dirigía a una puerta a su lado izquierdo. Era un poco más baja que Harry, con el pelo largo y recogido en una pulcra coleta. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una blusa también blanca con rayas azules claras. 

_-Muchas gracias.-_ le dijo Harry mientras entrabamos en otra habitación más pequeña, con más cambiadores, pero esta vez tenia puertas. Además, la pared del fondo era un espejo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se fue dejando la puerta entre abierta.

- _Creo que se ha dado cuenta que eran para mi.-_ le dije a Harry sin poder evitar reírme.

- _¿Tú crees? Igual quería darnos privacidad porque sabía que nos íbamos a poner en el mismo probador a metemos manos.-_ me reí con más fuerza.

- _¿Eso es lo que hemos venido a hacer en realidad verdad?-_ me metí en el probador que estaba más lejos de la puerta y más cerca de la pared-espejo. Harry se sentó en los asientos que había en mitad de la sala, de cojines blancos y sin respaldar.

Me quite la ropa sabiendo que no teníamos mucho tiempo y no debíamos gastarlo mirando al techo.

Me quede en ropa interior y empecé con los vestidos.

Me mire en el espejo y no pude evitar una escalofrió. Me veía bien. Muy bien. Gire un poco para verme por detrás y sonreí con ganas. No me iba a engañar, sabía cómo me vería la sociedad en los tiempos que nos tocaba vivir, pero eso no me quitaba las ganas de que no fuera así, de que la gente fuese diferente.

El vestido que había elegido era de color granate oscuro y resaltaba mi piel morena de una manera única. Era sencillo: tirantes gruesos, cuello al descubierto hasta las clavículas y espalda descubierta. Quedaba justo por encima de la rodilla y a partir de la cintura, se abría en campana. Era sutil, elegante y discreto. Podía oír a Harry fuera, moviéndose de un lado a otro, esperando. Me sentía tan bien. Desde hace tiempo que no me sentía así de atractivo y era una sensación adictiva. Me permití un segundo para sopesar lo que la gente pensaría si me viera así, a un chico con un vestido y sandalias de tacón, pero enseguida me di cuenta que no me podía importar menos. Y si tenía que callar algunas bocas con un poco de inteligencia, valdría la pena. Esto me hacía feliz y seguramente después de llevarlo para ir a Londres, me compraría más y los llevaría por la calle con la cabeza muy alta. Porque yo era feliz y era lo único que importaba.

Abrí la puerta del probador despacio y aguantado la respiración.

Harry me miró como si estuviera a punto de morir de placer. Su mirada paso varias veces por mi cuerpo, como intentando no perderse ningún detalle. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Me di la libertad de dar una vuelta, haciendo que la falda se levantara en vuelo unos centímetros.

_-¿Y bien?_.- sonreí con ganas

- _Joder, Lou...-_ se levantó y se acercó, como con miedo.- _Estás absolutamente... no puedo describirlo...estas...-_ hizo un sonido muy parecido a un bufido de buey y sonrió después de mojarse los labios.

- _Gracias_.- me reí y le pase los brazos por el cuello. El dejó sus manos en mis caderas.- _Se siente genial. Como si pudiera ponerme a bailar o simplemente posar para una sesión de fotos._

- _Eres una obra de arte._ \- dejó que nuestro labios se tocan con suavidad.

- _Quiero más, ¿puedo?-_ pregunté en voz baja

- _Puedes comprarte todos los vestidos, faldas y tacones de esta tienda si eso te hace feliz, mi amor.-_ me sonroje hasta la punta de los pies pero no me impidió darle otro beso y volver a probador a cambiarme. Quería más, muchos más.

EL siguiente solo se diferenciaba en que la falda no se levantaba, era pegada en las caderas y luego caía sola. Además era negro mate, con solo un cinturón de satén. Esta vez salí descalzo.

Harry me esperaba fuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _Tengo la firme convicción de que ningún vestido que te pruebes va quedarte mal.-_ me cogió la mano y tiro de mí. Me reí sintiendo la necesidad de gritar. Era tan sumamente feliz en este momento.

Me giro sin soltarme la mano y luego me coloco como si fuéramos a bailar. Dimos un par de vueltas, como si de verdad estuviera sonando algo de música. 

- _Te amo._ \- me susurro contra la mejilla.

Me separe para pasar las manos por su cuello y engancharlas en la nuca.

- _Yo también te amo. Muchísimo.-_ nos miramos como si no tuviéramos nada más que hacer el resto de nuestra vida. 

Hasta que escuchamos voces en la tienda. Había entrado más gente.

Nos separamos sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de varias horas y dos tiendas más, teníamos demasiada ropa. No era que me podía quejar, me sentía como una adolescente cumpliendo su sueño de ser Pretty Woman. Me había comprado cosas estrictamente necesarias para el caso y otras no tanto. Varios pantalones, camisas, gorras, gafas y zapatos negros. Nunca se sabía cuándo tendría que pasar desapercibido de verdad. Harry había comprado lo mismo más algunas cosas electrónicas para poder seguir fuera del radar. Pero quitando eso, mientras Harry se probaba algunos pantalones o zapatos, yo me había escapado a la zona de lencería.

- _Parece perdido en el mundo feliz de Louis.-_ dijo Harry mientras conducía a casa.

- _Lo estoy.-_ sonreí y cogí su mano entrelazando nuestro dedos.- _Cuando lleguemos, quería hablar algo contigo._

- _Espero que no quieres cortar conmigo, porque si no las próximas semanas van a hacer algo difíciles.-_ me reí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_-La verdad es que es todo lo contrario.-_ dije solo para mí.

Tardamos más o menos una hora en llegar, ya que íbamos por carreteras que en realidad no podía llamarse así. Básicamente, el camino lo inventábamos nosotros, pasando con el coche por mitad del bosque, esquivando piedras muy grandes, árboles y arroyos.

Cerré los ojos recostándome de la ventana. Las pastillas me daban sueño, pero si a eso agregamos que no habíamos parado en todo el día, no sabía cómo no había perdido el sentido.

Me giré buscando una posición más cómoda y sentí la almohada deslizarse hasta quedar en una posición más cómoda. Sentí una sed apremiante, pero estaba tan cómodo, que moverme podría ser ilegal. Una parte de mi cerebro me puso al día de dónde estaba. Me quede dormido en el coche y ahora estaba en la cama. Harry me había traído pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado. Sentía los músculos agarrotados y una ligera molestia en la cabeza, por lo que podía deducir que habían sido unas cuantas horas.

Después de pensar seriamente si levantarme o no, decidí que tirado en la cama no haría nada útil, así que abrí los ojos y me estire con fuerza. Desde que me daba la memoria, nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto en tiempo en la cama. Me levanté sin ponerme más ropa que la ropa interior y fui hacia donde se podía oír a Harry en la cocina.

Nada más llegar al salón tuve que parar.

Harry había encendido la chimenea, había puesto la mesa en mitad del salón, con velas y flores por todas partes. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo que pareció más una risa perpleja.

_-Louis, ya estas despierto.-_ me sonrió desde la cocina.- _Casi está la cena.-_ camino hacia mi sin quitar la sonrisa.

_-Definitivamente, tú siempre cumples tu palabra ¿verdad?-_ puse las manos en su pecho cuando se paró a centímetro de mi

- _Siempre_.- escondió la cara en mi cuello y dejó varios besos.- _Cámbiate, la noche acaba de empezar._

Me volví a reír y sentí como mis estomago había decidido montar una fiesta. Me enderecé y le deje un suave beso en los labios. Después de gire y casi corrí hacia el cuarto.

Nunca pensé que cosas tan típica como una cena a la luz de la velas o llenar una habitación de flores sin ninguna razón aparente me podría llegar a gustar tanto.

Abrí la maleta donde guardamos todo y tarde dos minutos en decidir qué ponerme. Primero pensé que ponerme una de las faldas que había comprado, pero quizás la dejaría para otra ocasión. Todos los vestidos me parecían demasiado serios. Del traje ni hablar.

Al final me decidí por unos pantalones de talle alto que llegaban hasta el principio de las costillas y una camiseta blanca de botones semi trasparente. Además, esperando que la noche acabara conmigo en esa cama, me puse la lencería que había comprado esa misma tarde.

Deje los últimos botones de arriba si atar para que vieran los tatuajes. Antes de salir respire hondo varias veces. Ya conocía a Harry, ya habíamos tenido sexo, pero esto se sentía como algo más importante. Como un momento que recordaremos siempre. Nuestro primer momento como novio, la primera cita, mirarlo a la cara sin miedo a que el otro nos rechazará. Sonreí tan fuerte que me dolió la cara.

_-Espero que hayas hecho mucha comida, me muero de hambre.-_ me puse detrás de él mientras removía algo en un olla y le abrace por la espalda.

Sentí su risa contra mi mejilla.

Se giró hacia mí, todavía sonriente y me dio un beso en la frente. Pude ver el momento exacto que se fijó mejor en mi ropa.

- _Dios, Lou, ¿cómo puedes verte tan bien con, literalmente, cualquier cosa?-_ me cogió de la mano y me hizo girar.- _Eres perfecto._

Me sonroje como si fuera mi trabajo.

_-Mi papi siempre me compra ropa bonita.-_ dije poniendo la voz más suave. Gruño y se tiró a mis labios. Besarle era absolutamente increíble, que me daba pena la gente que no haya sentido nada como esto. Sus labios se sentían suaves y firmes contra los míos, su lengua sabia como tocar junto donde debía. Su aliento sabía a vino y algo salado. Apreté su camisa y me pegue más a él.

- _Comida_.- gruñó. Se separó todavía con los ojos cerrados y respiro profundo. Me reí, sintiendo lo mismo.- _La cena está lista.-_ término

- _Sí, mejor nos centramos en comer antes de que se no vaya de las manos._ \- no podía parar de reírme por todo. Cualquier cosa me hacía sonreír. El me hacía sonreír.

Le ayude a poner platos, cubiertos y vasos en la mesa mientras hablamos de lo que había cocinado. Intente ponerme al día de lo que me hablaba, pero la verdad es que de cocina solo sabía preparar hielo. Y seguramente quemara hasta eso.

Después de sentarnos y servirnos una copa de vino cada uno, nos miramos con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

_-Espero que te guste la cena, Louis.-_ su voz era grave, seria a pesar de no perder la sonrisa. Estiró una mano hacia mí y entrelazo nuestro dedos.- _Sé que lo que estamos viviendo no es precisamente la forma más normal de conocerse, pero a pesar de todo, cada segundo desde que te conocí ha sido algo especial para mí. Incluso cuando no entendí lo que sentía, incluso cuando nada tenía sentido. No importa quién o que intente hacerte daño, intente acabar con esto que estamos construyendo juntos, luchare por esto, en esta y en todas mis vidas. Eres mi destino.-_ me mordí el labio con fuerza para evitar ponerme a llorar como un niño.

\- _Pase lo que pase, cuando todo el mundo se rinda, yo seguiré a tu lado. Tendremos nuestro final feliz, nuestra casa con la valla blanca, tendremos el futuro que nos merecemos. Y lo tendremos juntos._

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro durante un tiempo hasta que empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- _Que no se enfríe._ \- dijo él.

- _A ver cómo cocinas.-_ dije yo.

Nos reímos y empezamos a comer. En verdad estaba delicioso, era increíble como cocinaba.

Hablamos durante rato de cosas sin importancia; donde había aprendido a cocinar, su parte de la familia que no estaba loca o intentaba matarme, donde había crecido. Yo casi le había contado mi vida entera, la verdad es que era un poco trágica, pero ahora solo podíamos sonreír y hablar de cosas felices. O por lo menos convertirlas en cosas felices.

- _Cuando tenía quince años.-_ empezó después de terminar de recoger los platos y sentarnos en el sofá.- _llevaba un año como alfa. Creía que el mundo era mío. Las chicas se volvían locas a mí alrededor y sobre todo los chicos. Era el único alfa de nivel siete en, bueno, en toda nuestra ciudad. Muchas madres hablaban con mis padres para emparejarme con una buena omega que casualmente eran sus hijas.-_ se rio negando con la cabeza.- _La verdad no recuerdo cuando me atrajo una chico por primera vez, creo que fue algo de siempre, pero el punto es que desde siempre he tenido la oportunidad de tener a cualquier omega que eligiese. Y durante un tiempo dije que estaba enamorado de uno, pero hasta conocerte nunca había pensado que el amor fuese tan fácil. Que llegase como una luz a tu vida y cambiara la lista de importancia que llevabas años escribiendo.-_ paró, mirando al infinito. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

- _Me daba pánico estar en una relación con un alfa como tu.-_ dije en voz baja, aunque sabía que nadie podía oírnos.- _Me sentía como si no fuera suficiente para alguien. Siempre pensé que moriría cuidando los niños de mis hermanas y en casa de alguna de ella. Haciendo cosas de omegas. Quizás con cien medallas por estar en el ejército, pero solo al fin y al cabo.-_ deje que mi mano se deslizaba por su brazo, sin ninguna intención más que sentirlo cerca.- _Me haces feliz, Harry. Como nadie lo ha hecho nunca._ -me moví con cuidado poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él y le abrace. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir su piel con la mía, su calor junto al mío, su olor mezclados con el mío.

Se separó de mí y me cogió la cara con las manos.

- _¿Estás preparado para seguir?_ \- no pude evitar la sonrisa que me atravesó la cara. Asentí con fuerza y le bese. Muchas veces. Beso pequeños y entre risas que no podía parar.

- _Sí, sí, y mil veces si.-_ y nos besamos en serio.

Sus manos se pasaron por debajo de mi trasero y me alzaron mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando llegamos, se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared y poniéndome en su regazo. Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y me atrajo para otro beso. No podía dejar de sonreír aunque quisiera. Al separarnos deje que mis manos bajaron por toda la piel que podía.

- _Se siente extraño_.- susurré pasando una mano por su pecho.- _Poder tomarme mi tiempo._ \- el asintió y paso una mano por mi mejilla con suavidad.

Su otra mano seguía en mi espalda, sus dedos se movían arriba y abajo lentamente. Detalle cada tatuaje de su pecho, delineando con los dedos. Los pájaros de sus clavículas, la mariposa de su vientre, las letras de su hombro. Quería preguntarle qué significaba pero pensé que ya habría tiempo para hablar más adelante. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a las hojas de laurel de su bajo vientre. Le mire mientras dejaba mis dos manos sobre ellas, eran del mismo tamaño. Sus músculos temblaron bajo mis dedos.

Me quito la camiseta por la cabeza sin quitar los botones. Lentamente. Dejo suaves besos sobre la clavícula derecha. Cerré los ojos, dejando cada beso fuera una sensación nueva. Paso los dientes por mi hombro. Sus manos me cogía con fuerza, presionando más cerca. Se mojó los labios. 

Mi respiración era rápida y superficial. Sentía la anticipación en mi piel, tiraba de mi cuerpo. Sentí como mis pezones se endurecían sin tocarlos y el solo seguía mirándome, sin hacer nada. Solo mi cerebro y el recuerdo de lo que habíamos hecho en el campamento me hacía retorcerme.

-Harry...- susurre balanceándome sobre sus piernas. Temblaba de ganas.

Volvió a dejar besos por mi pecho, pero esta vez paro en el pezón derecho. Primero solo dejo beso, que hizo jadear. Luego chupo con fuerza, poniendo una mano abierta contra la mitad de mi espalda. Mi mano volvo hacia su pelo y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Mis caderas cobraron vida, buscando algo de fricción. Sentí que ya estaba tan húmedo como si fuera uno de mis celos.

Paso al otro pezón como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. No sabía si quería que se quedara ahí para siempre o que siguiera. Se sentía tan bien. El tirón de placer que se formaba en mi pecho y bajaba como un cable eléctrico hasta mí bajo vientre. Formando una nube deliciosa de placer que no era suficiente para hacerme llegar, pero era suficiente para hacerme gemir con fuerza.

Se separó con los labios húmedos y una mirada hambrienta. Miro mi cuerpo como si fuera algo comestible.

Por suerte no me quedaba ningún hematoma y solo una pequeña cicatriz de un cristal unos centímetros por debajo de mi pezón derecho. No quería que ninguna de nuestras experiencias horribles estuvieran con nosotros en este momento. Solo éramos él y yo, y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Seguí sintiendo su piel debajo de la mía mientras me acercaba a su boca. Nos besamos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Dejando que nuestras lenguas conectaran, enviando electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Mordí su labio con fuerza y sus manos volaron a mis caderas, apretando con fuerza. Se rio y en un solo movimiento me tenía debajo de él.

Sus labios se perdieron en mi cuello, chupando la piel con fuerza, pasando los dientes, dejando marcas húmedas. Puse las manos sobre la cama, a los lados de mi cabeza y deje que hiciera lo que más le apeteciera. Le confiaría mi vida entera.

- _Louis_ ,- susurro contra mi mandíbula. _\- sé que la imagen de una cena romántica, velas y flores bonitas te parece exagerado, pero la verdad es que me parecía necesario para estabilizar la balanza.-_ fruncí el ceño pero no pregunte. Sus dedos pasaron como plumas por mi cintura, deslizándose por las costillas y haciendo que mi piel se erizara- _Me parecía que necesitaba mostrarte todo lo que siento por ti de esa manera, porque aquí, en la cama, me gustaría dejar a mi alfa el mando._ \- subió hasta mi ojos.

Seguía con el ceño fruncido. No sabía muy bien cuál era el punto. Ya me las había visto con su alfa.

- _No quiero esconderte nada mi.-_ siguió ahora mordisqueando mi oreja.- _Pero tampoco quiero asustarte. Soy un alfa de nivel siete y..._ -paró un segundo.- y _si dejo que mi alfa tome el control no va a ser suave._ \- se volvió a separar y esta vez estaba serio.

Lo mire entendiendo al final que quería decir con eso y no pude evitar reírme.

- _Harry_.- dije mirándolo con dulzura- _Cuando te dije que era virgen, era en el sentido de estar con un alfa, pero no de tener relaciones sexuales. Los omegas podemos ser sumisos pero no tenemos nada de inocentes o débiles._ \- le puse una mano en el cuello dejando que mi pulgar acariciaba su mandíbula.- _Puedo prometerte que nada de lo que tu alfa quiera va a asustar a mi omega._

- _No quiero hacer nada que no quieras. Si quieres que pare, solo tienes que decirlo. No me voy a enfadar. Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes?_ \- le mire y asentí con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de él. Sus labios siguieron bajando hasta llegar al pecho. Sentí cómo cubrió mi pezón derecho con un suave beso antes de succionar con fuerza. Solté todo el aire y me arquee. Mi mano voló hacia su pelo, cosa que pareció gustarle por como mordió. Me retorcí soltando suave quejidos.

**Harry POV**

¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso? Pensé sin creerlo todavía. Estaba casi desnudo en mi cama, retorciéndose y jadeando. Estábamos a punto de dar un paso importante en nuestras vidas. Estábamos en mitad de una guerra. Y yo solo podía pensar en que mi omega era absolutamente perfecto. Sentí sus pequeñas manos en mi pelo y seguí probando cuan sensibles podrían ser su pezones. El derecho ya estaba hinchado y rojo, con marcas de dientes alrededor y brillante. Me moví hacia el izquierdo con la misma lentitud y paciencia. Quería dejarlo mojado, desesperado y al borde antes de darle todo el poder a mi alfa.

Llegue a su tripa dejando besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos. Oí su risa suave recordándome que pasara lo que pasara, la vida no podía ser tan mala si él estaba conmigo. Pase sin dejar mucha atención a su entrepierna y le quite los pantalones de un tirón soltó un jadeo con fuerza.

- _¿Te gusta?_ \- susurro retorciéndose y mirándome mientras se mordía el labio.

Llevaba un tanga, claramente dirigido al público femenino, de color negro y que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Pase una mano por sus muslos. Sus hermosos muslos. Esos muslos que ya se habían librado una vez de la atención que se merecen. Deje su ropa interior, por ahora. Se veía tan hermoso. A punto de perder el control, solo con esas diminutas braguitas. 

- _Me encanta._ \- susurre contra su vientre.

Abrí sus piernas lentamente. Empecé con su muslo derecho, dejando pequeños besos desde el principio de la rodilla hacia dentro. Hice lo mismo al revés mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas que tardarían en irse. No era por marcar lo que era mío, no era para nadie más que para él. Para que recordara estos momentos cuando se duchara, se vistiera. Oí como jadeaba un quejido alto y claro.

_-Harry...por favor.-_ subí la mirada y me sentí satisfecho. Se veía completamente destrozado. Su pelo estaba despeinado y algunos mechones se pegaban al cuello y la frente. Estaba rojo y sus labios hinchados de morderlos para no gemir muy alto.

_-Puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras, mi amor.-_ pase al otro muslo, para repetir lo que había hecho con el otro.- _Quiero oírte._

Mordí con fuerza la piel tersa y suave, ganándome un gemido alto y fuerte. Seguí chupando, marcando hasta que sentí como temblaba entre mis manos.

Subí la mirada y vi su pene luchando contra la tela fina de la ropa interior. Seguí subiendo y aparte la tela con cuidado y sin quitárselo del todo. Pase la lengua por toda su longitud. Su cuerpo se tensó y un gemido necesitado salió de él. Se retorció mientras seguía pasando la lengua una y otra vez, saboreándolo.

- _Ha...Harry_.- su voz estaba rota. Volví a mirarlo, asegurándome que siguiera siendo lo que el quería. Sus ojos estaban un poco desenfocados y su respiración ya había perdido toda sincronización.

Pero todavía podía hablar.

Cogí sus muslos con fuerza y lo gire sin mucho esfuerzo. Aun recordaba su sabor y olor de la última vez. Baje su ropa interior hasta dejarlo justo debajo de sus nalgas, apretado y a punto de ceder. Me mordí el labio, admirando la obra de arte que era mi futuro omega y dando gracias a deidades en la que no creía.

Se retorció un poco más, buscando fricción y sacar esa energía poderosa y electrizante que recorría su cuerpo.

Si perder el tiempo, pase la barba de dos días por toda la piel de sus nalgas, dejando que su piel se volviera roja y sensible. 

- _Sabes que te hare si no dejas de moverte_.- mi voz le pertenecía completamente a mi alfa.

Su respuesta fue algo muy parecido a un sollozo. Mi alfa estaba gruñendo y retorciéndose, pidiendo que le diera el poder de marcar a su omega.

Después de distraerme un rato, dejando que se retorciera y suplicara, empecé a prepararlo adecuadamente. Sabía que cuando me dejara ir, todo sería rápido y salvaje. 

Empecé lento, mintiendo solo un dedo, jugando con su entrada. Seguí así hasta que sus quejas se convirtieron en sollozos de nuevo. Seguí abriéndolo, era realmente hipnotizaste ver como mis dedos salían y entraban en él. Como dos dedos no eran suficientes. Al meter el tercero, ni siquiera tenía que moverme, su cuerpo se movía hacia mí. Sus gemidos eran en este punto solo quejidos. Mi nombre en sus labios. A pesar de haberle dicho que no se moviera, cuando uno de mis dedos rozo su próstata, sus caderas dieron un salto hacia atrás, llevándome más profundo. 

Como respuesta levante la mano y le di un fuerte golpe en la nalga derecha. Oí como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Su primera reacción fue quedarse completamente quieto. Espere unos segundos, dándole tiempo a que me dijera que no volviera a hacer eso en mi vida, pero su una respuesta fue volver a moverse. No pude evitar reírme. 

_-¿Quién iba a decir que el omega fuerte, independiente y a veces gruñón necesita disciplina?_ -subí por su espalda, dejando besos suaves y pequeños mordiscos. 

- _Deja de..._ -paro cuando mis dedos salieron de el para entrar con fuerza. Su voz se volvió más aguda. - _Deja de contenerte._ \- Gimió de nuevo. 

- _No quiero hacerte daño_. - susurre contra su cuello. 

- _Tu alfa me quiere a salvo tanto o más qué tú._ \- jadeo entre quejidos. Solté un gruñido fuerte y grave. 

Era estúpido porque al fin y al cabo mi alfa y yo éramos la misma persona. Pero solo oír que alguien podía quererle más que yo me volvía lógico. 

_-Yo puedo ser el alfa, pero tú tienes el control, amor. Si tú quieres parar, paramos. ¿Me oyes?_ \- sus ojos estaban un poco desenfocados pero asintió con fuerza dándose la vuelta y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de mis caderas. 

Me lame la boca, cálido y con ganas de más. Deje que marcase el ritmo. Por ahora sólo quiero tocar y besar y morder y chupar para el resto de la noche. Y todas las noches después. 

Deje a mi alfa salir poco a poco. Sentí el picor en los ojos y la fuerza que me llenaba desde el centro del pecho hacia la punta de los dedos. 

Louis POV

Casi doy un grito triunfal al ver sus ojos completamente rojos. Sentí a mi omega igual de feliz, queriendo tomar también la delantera. Quería conocer a su futuro alfa, quería sentirse libre por una noche. Y yo no era nadie para negárselo. 

_-Sí, sí, sí, sí._ \- mi sonó rara en mis propios oídos. Sonaba suave, como un gemido mezclado con un susurro. Mi omega había esperado tanto para esto.

Abrí la boca, sin dejar salir ningún ruido. Sentí como Harry daba pequeños trazos contra mi entrada, jugando, probándome. Me mordí el labio y baje con las caderas hasta que la punta se deslizó dentro de mí. No recuerdo que dije, nada más existía a parte de su piel contra mi piel, sus manos en mis caderas, la vibración de su pecho contra el mío, su miembro entrando poco a poco en mí. Sabía que iba lento para márcame por fuera y por dentro. Quería que cada célula de mi cuerpo le perteneciera. 

Con un movimiento final entro en mí, grande, grueso, caliente. Mi cuerpo tenía vida propia, se arqueo con fuerza, disfrutando de cada pequeña parte de placer que corría por sus venas. 

-Si... Si... Harry. Hazz. Alfa.- quería más. Más fuerte. Más rápido. Más alfa. 

Bajo una mano por mis caderas hasta el muslo, doblo mi pierna hasta que estuviera a la altura de su cintura y dio pequeños golpe dentro de mí. No podía ni recordar en hablar. Estaba dando justo donde debía. Calve mis uñas en sus brazos, con fuerza. 

Su embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, la cama entera hacia ruidos contra la pared que se perdía en gemidos que salían de mi casi sin permiso. Pase mis manos por sus hombros y me arque, haciendo que se metieran aún más profundos. 

-¡Dios!- mi entrada se apretó con la ola de placer, haciendo gruñir a Harry contra mi cuello.

Esto era lo que había esperado toda mi vida, esta sensación, estar completo y pertenecer a alguien. Ni siquiera tenía miedo, nada más importaba, a partir de ahora ya nunca volvería a estar solo. Ahora éramos uno.

Sabía que ahora era más animal que mi Harry, pero eso solo me excitaba más. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis caderas, enviado una picazón adictiva atreves de mi vientre. Estaba cerca, pero quería aguantar un poco más, alargar esta sensación para siempre. 

Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza cuando su nudo empezó a crecer, poco a poco. El no paro de entra y salir de mi. Rápido y fuerte. Pero no había dolor, ni si quiera me sentía incómodo. Todo era placer. Hice ruidos cortos y agudos, cada vez que salía era como si estuviera sacando parte de mí.

Abrí la boca para quejarme, pero no salió nada, solo podía aceptar lo que me estaba dando mi alfa. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía moverme. Sentía los músculos apretarse por todo mi cuerpo y solo pude soltar un suave quejido antes de venir con fuerza. Vi estrellas detrás de mis parpados y mis manos se cerraron en puños contra la piel de su espalda. Mi entraba pulsaba contra su nudo. Su mano en mi muslo se apretó tanto que sabía que dejaría una marca.

- _Louis._ \- su voz era grave, profunda y animal. 

Su nudo creció hasta ser casi insoportable. Mi omega quería llorar de lo bien que se sentía tener a un alfa de un nivel tan alto dándole placer. Antes de que me diera cuenta, su boca estaba pegada a mi cuello y sus dientes se abrían paso a través de mi piel.

Lo primero que sentí fue un tirón, como si parte de mi cuerpo quisiera fusionarse con el de Harry. Y luego todo fue placer, como si la mejor parte del orgasmo se estirara en el tiempo. Sentí mi boca moviéndose, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Intentando tatuarlo en mis labios. Sus pensamientos estaban en los míos, como una maraña de hilos. Su placer era el mío, su alfa me daba la bienvenida y mi omega nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con algo. 

Ya había empezado a curarla con su lengua cuando empecé a sentir la conexión, su piel era mi piel, sus sentidos eran nuestros ahora, su mente se desdibujaba con la mía. Era como estar en dos sitios a la vez. 

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en esa sensación que ya empezaba a desaparecer. Sabía que con el tiempo sentiría esa conexión a todas horas, pero para eso debíamos pasar el periodo de adaptación, donde podías ver si un alfa y un omega en realidad tenia futuro como pareja. Ese periodo era delicado, podíamos crea el vínculo más fuerte de la naturaleza o hacer que el vínculo se desasiera poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

_-¿Estás pensando en la teoría¿ ¿Ahora?-_ escuche a Harry que todavía seguía en mi cuello, pero también pude sentirle a través de mi pecho. Estaba feliz, eufórico, lleno. 

_-¿En que pensaran otras personas después del sexo?-_ pregunte medio delirante. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido esa pregunta. Me sentía borracho y demasiado feliz como para que me importara.

Su risa me lleno como mil pequeñas explosiones de placer.

_-Dios mío, me he vinculado con un omega demente_.- solté una carcajada.

_-Pero eso ya lo sabias_.- por fin se separó de mí, unos centímetro solamente, y pude ver sus ojos. Mi hogar a partir de ahora. 

Nos miramos sin que nos importara nada más que nosotros. No hacían falta palabras. Podíamos sentirlo. Cada uno estaba arraigado en el alma del otro. Ahora nos pertenecíamos entre nosotros. 

_-Mi destino.-_ susurre antes de que sus labios acariciasen los míos.

La noche todavía no había acabado.

  



	15. Richard

**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo explicito. Si no te gusta, vuelve por donde has venido.**

**A. xx**

**\-----------------------------------------**

_\- ¿En algún momento de esta vida vas a dejar de mirarme el cuello como si la marca fuese a desaparecer?_ \- dije con una sonrisa suave mientras acababa de ponerme el vestido. 

- _No_.- su sonrisa podía hacer feliz al mundo. - _Nunca pensé que tener un omega se sintiera tan increíble.-_ se pegó a mi cuello por detrás de mí. Vi nuestro reflejo en el espejo quejándome con la garganta. 

- _Estas increíble ¿sabes? Te ves como un pecado andante.-_ me dio la vuelta por la cintura y me miro con intensidad. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás llevándome con él, se sentó una silla a su espalda y abrió las piernas poniéndome delante de él todavía de pie.- _No tienes ni idea de las cosas que me gustaría hacerte ahora.-_ apoye la manos en sus hombros mientras el pasaba sus manos enormes por mi cintura y me atraía hacia él. 

- _Me lo puedo imaginar.-_ susurre con una sonrisa suave. Sus manos bajaron hasta debajo de mis rodillas y luego subieron colándose por dentro de la falda. Supe que se había dado cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior cuando dejó escapar el iré con fuerza y su ojos parpadearon en rojo.

- _¿Vas a ir sin ropa interior?-_ su voz estaba ronca pero no me acusaba de nada.

- _Me la quería poner justo antes de salir, por si mi alfa tenía ganas de fiesta y decidía romperlas sin preguntar.-_ se rio contra mi vientre

 _-No sé qué antecedentes te da la libertad de pensar de esa manera.-_ esta vez yo me reí, recordando como anoche y esta misma mañana había destrozado dos pares. Tampoco podía quejarme, era increíblemente excitante.

Jadee al sentir como uno de sus dedos había tomado el camino hacia mi entrada. Apreté mi agarre en sus hombros. Quería decirle que parara, que debíamos estar preparados cuando Richard llegara, pero se sentía tan bien.

Con un movimiento rápido me giro y me apoyo contra la mesa. Subió la falda, descubriendo todo mi trasero. Se puso de pie a mi espalda y estiro mis brazos a través de la mesa.

- _Harry_...-jadee intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.- _tenemos que...-_ gemí con fuerza. Había metido un dedo sin casi resistencia. Habíamos estado casi toda la noche y la mañana haciendo esto. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, me hacía venir de una manera diferente. Su lengua, sus dedos, su boca. A veces me anudaba, cuando teníamos tiempo. Si no, parecía suficiente para el verme como venía retorciéndome y suplicando.

- _Seré rápido, prometido.-_ me susurro contra el lado derecho de mi cuello.

Y aunque hubiese querido, que no era el caso, no podía decirle que parara. Se sentí demasiado bien. Tenía una mano apoyada sin casi fuerza en mi espalda, manteniéndome contra la mesa. Después de meter el segundo dedo, ni siquiera intente frenar mi gemidos. 

- _Eres tan bueno, Lou, tan preparado para mi._ \- su voz era baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.- _Tan bueno.-_

Me arquee al sentir su lengua junto a sus dedos. Balbucee algo que ni yo sabía que significaba y me empuje hacia atrás buscando mas. Su nombre escapaba de mis labios sin querer. Deslizo el tercer dedo y acelero las embestidas. Escuche como se desataba y bajaba los pantalones. Gemí con fuerza al solo imaginarme como se tocaba. Quería ayudar, quería ser yo el que lo hiciera venir, pero desde anoche el que mandaba era él. Y en ese momento no me imaginaba empezaba una disputa por ello, le gustaba tener poder sobre mí, saber que solo él me provocaba ese placer, cegador.

Y yo no podía quejarme.

Sabía que no teníamos tiempo de un nudo, así que el siguió, solo con su boca y sus dedos. Hasta que sentí la electricidad bajar por mi espalda, no recuerdo si dije algo o solo gemí con fuerza. Vine temblando y clavando las uñas a la mesa de madera. Escuche el gruñido de Harry y supe que el también había venido. Me quede ahí, sabiendo que debía moverme, pero sin ninguna ganas de hacerlo.

Saco los dedos de mi lentamente, luego decidió que era bueno limpiarme y lamio todo lo que podía hasta que casi sollocé de hiper sensibilidad. Se sentía tan bien, no quería parar. Quería respirar profundo, ir a por la segunda ronda.

La verdad es que sí que era injusto, debiamos estar haciendo esto, una y otra vez hasta que acabáramos cansados y satisfechos.

Me levante después de un par de minutos y vi la mirada brillante de Harry. Me deslice hasta el suelo donde él estaba cómodamente sentado.

- _Ahora vas a ir tu a por ropa interior y una falda nueva, esto es por tu culpa.-_ me reí señalando el lio que era falda ahora por la parte delantera. Antes era blanca, con un forro trasparente y flores cosidas del mismo color. Ahora estaba húmeda por todas partes y se pegaba a mi piel.

 _-Sabes que lo volveria a hacer diez veces mas.-_ sonrios con ganas y me miro con esa mirada peligrosa que tanto le gustaba a mi omega. 

_-No lo dudo ni un segundo_.- Saque la lengua y le lami la nariz riendome. 

Se puso de pie, recuperándose mas rápido que yo. Ahora solo quería acurrucarme en el sofá que tenía justo delante y dormir. Antes de caer en la tentación, Harry volvió con una braguitas negras de un material parecido al de un bañador y una falda negra hasta las rodillas. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y a ponerme la ropa. Al acabar nos miramos sin decir nada.

- _Te amo._ \- susurre con una sonrisa estúpidamente grande.

El solo me beso como respuesta, largo, profundo.

- _Tenemos que acabar de prepararnos. El primo de Jenn llegara en cualquier momento._

 _-Es que eres tan perfecto, y hueles tan bien._ \- subí la mano y la pase por su pelo. 

Era normal, cuando un alfa se unía a un omega, a pesar de lo que creía la gente, eran más dependientes que sus parejas. Su alfa necesitaba el contacto, el olor, sentir a su omega seguro y feliz. 

Deje que siguiera en mi cuello mientras acababa de maquillarme. La idea de vestirme de mujer para viajar era muy buena idea. Estaban buscando a dos hombres jóvenes, un alfa y un omega sin unir. Ahora éramos una alfa masculino y un omega femenino, unidos. La peor parte no sería viajar. Podíamos saltarnos la seguridad del aeropuerto, pero la peor parte seria al llegar allí y movernos hasta la casa segura. Unos de los gobiernos que apoyaba a Illustre era el de Reino Unido. Tendrían a gente sobre alerta.

Me puse las pestañas postizas y me recoloqué el flequillo. 

- _Dios, no es justo_. - oí quejarse a Harry a mi derecha. 

Me gire mirándolo sin entender. 

- _Es nuestro primer día como una pareja unida, tendríamos que estar en la cama, repitiendo lo de anoche cien veces hasta que no podamos mas._ \- se volvió a meter en mi cuello, obligándome a doblarme hacia atrás. Puse mis manos en su cuello y pelo. Volvió a hacer un sonido de fastidio.

- _Lo sé, nuestra relación nunca va a ser como las de la demás por lo que parece.-_ se separó mirándome con atención.

- _Es mejor_.- junto nuestros labios con suavidad, sin profundizar. Sabía que si empezábamos con un beso, íbamos a acabar en la cama otra vez. O en la mesa. O en el sofá. O en el mismo suelo bajo nuestros pies.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces. Golpes firmes. Nos miramos respirando profundo casi al mismo tiempo. Me dirigí al cuarto mientras el abría la puerta. Habíamos hablado antes, lo mejor sería no hablar mucho, aunque fuera familia de Jenn en los momentos que vivíamos no podíamos confiar ni en nuestra sombra.

Acerque al salón las dos últimas maletas. 

- _Muchas gracias por la ayuda_.- decía Harry.- _Esta es mi omega. Este es Richard._

- _Encantado_.- dijo Richard mirándome los justo y necesario. A pesar de Harry no haya dicho nada, seguramente ya había notado que Harry eran un alfa de nivel siete y cualquiera en su sano juicio sabía que no debía jugar con el omega de un alfa tan poderoso.

Sin decir mucho más cogimos las maletas y nos subimos al coche. 

- _Según me conto Jenn, os siguen matones del gobierno.-_ dijo mirando por el retrovisor. Conducía Harry y él iba a su lado. No confiábamos que fuera a nuestras espaldas.- _Pero unos matones no tienen acceso a la base de datos internacional y puede vetar el paso de ciudadanos americanos a Europa._

Harry y yo compartimos una mirada por el espejo.

- _No quiero saber todo, pero si queréis que os lleve, me tenéis que decir a que no estamos enfrentado. ¿Tienen armamento para derribar un avión?_

- _Si_.- respondió Harry sin pensarlo.

- _Joder_.- Richard se pasó la mano por la cara.- _Entonces cambiaremos de avión. En estos caso es mejor viajar en un maquina más pequeña._

Note como Harry se tensaba. Mi omega se alertó en seguida.

 _-No me gustan los cambios de planes sobre la marchas_.- dijo en voz baja y peligrosa. 

Richard no mostro ningún cambio en su cara, pero la tensión se notaba en sus hombros.

 _-A menos que quieras que volemos en pedazos en mitad del océano, mejor será que cambiemos de planes._ \- su voz había cambiado pero se podía notar un ligero miedo.

- _Si intentas cualquier cosa en contra de mi omega, será mejor que me creas cuando te digo que ni todo el dinero y protección del mundo te va a proteger contra mi.-_ soltó en tono neutro, haciendo una curva hacia la derecha sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Vi como Richard tragaba con fuerza pero no pareció ponerse más o menos nervioso.

 _-Mensaje recibido.-_ susurro después de unos minutos sin decir nada.

Me acomode mejor en el asiento, más tranquilo. Mi alfa tenía el control. 

Nos alejamos poco a poco del bosque, dejando atrás la casita de la montaña. Una que a pesar de que estaba seguro no volvería, recordaría siempre.

Tardamos menos de media hora en llegar al campo en el que Richard había aterrizado el avión. Un jet blanco, que parecía sacado de uno de esos programas sobre millonarios. Mire el reloj comprobando que siguiéramos según el plan. 

Saldríamos de Washington a las diez de la noche para llegar al amanecer. Cuando menos gente podría ver un avión aterrizando en mitad de un campo. Mientras seguiríamos en contacto con Jenn y Tay por si fuese necesario hacer algún cambio.

- _Me gustaría tener el plan de vuelo._ \- dijo Harry mientras se bajaba del coche. Richard hizo un sonido con la garganta, aceptando. Entre los tres bajamos el equipaje y lo subimos al avión. 

Por dentro era tan lujoso como me lo esperaba. Asientos de cuero blanco, mesas de madera y paredes forradas de tela.

Deje las maletas en uno de los asientos y me senté esperando que Harry terminara de hablar con Richard sobre el plan de vuelo y demás cosas de las que no entendía mucho. Revise el móvil varias veces esperando mensajes. No había mucho más que hacer. No me emocionaba pasar siete horas encerrado en un espacio sin salidas con un desconocido. Y mucho menos que esa persona tuviera nuestras vidas en sus manos. Literalmente.

 _-No hace falta que la cierres.-_ oí la voz de Harry saliendo de la cabina.

 _-¿Sabes que voy a pilotar el avión? Puedo simplemente estrellarlo sin que os deis cuenta.-_ dijo con tono exasperado.

 _-¿Y por qué razón morirías exactamente?-_ respondió 

_-Y yo que sé, ni siquiera sé a quién habéis cabreado. Y por mí que siga así._ \- acabo la conversación sentándose y empezando la maniobra de despegue.

Harry y yo nos miramos, tenía que saber que todo iba bien y por su mirada, lo tenía todo controlado. Me cogió de la mano alzándome y sentándose donde estaba. Luego me puso en sus piernas y se recostó cerrando los ojos. A pesar de su pose relajada, sabía que tenía el oído puesto en lo que estaba hablando Richard con el controlador de vuelo que Tay se había encargado de comprar para que nos ayudara. 

- _Si en algún momento, desde ahora hasta que estemos en la casa segura te llamo "cariño" saca el arma sin preguntar.-_ susurro sin abrir los ojos.

- _Vale_.- susurre contra su cuello. Me tense solo de pensar en que fuera necesario liarse a tiros con alguien. En un avión.

 _-No voy a apartarme de ti ni un segundo.-_ me acaricio la espalda con suavidad, relajándome poco a poco. 

Mire por la ventana oyendo de fondo la voz de Richard y sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Harry bajo mi mano. Sentía algo en la piel, como si tuviera que salir corriendo o gritar. No sabía si era por mi nueva condición como omega o podría ser una señal que me estaba dando mi cuerpo para que estuviera atenta.

- _Sigues nervioso_.- susurro.

- _No creo que pueda relajarme hasta que estemos con Jenn y Tay. Incluso en ese momento, va a ser difícil relajarse del todo._ \- respondí acomodándome sobre él.

- _Conseguiremos la manera de acabar con esto.-_ abrió los ojos y me aparto un mechón de pelo de la frente. Sonrió con fuerza- _Eres perfecto_.- y se volvió a meter en mi cuello.

- _Ni el momento, ni el lugar.-_ me reí con más fuerza de la que quería.

- _Esto es muy injusto.-_ puso un puchero demasiado falso para que alguien se lo creyera y luego se rio.- _Duerme un poco, nos quedan siete horas de vuelo y allí seguramente tendremos alguna sorpresa desagradable._

 _-No seas gafe_.- me recosté en su pecho y cerré los ojos. El sueño me cogió por sorpresa. No tarde ni cinco minutos en quedarme dormido.

"- _Vamos, ahora tienes que comer por dos.- Harry me miraba como si fuera la joya más cara del mundo._

_-Si sigo comiendo me voy a poner como una ballena. - me puse una mano sobre la tripa hinchada sintiendo como nuestro pequeño se movía._

_-Cada vez estas aún más hermoso que ayer ¿lo sabes no?-_

- _Está hablando tu alfa ¿lo sabes?- me reí cogiendo el ultimo trozo de pastel._

- _Vas a traer al mundo a nuestro primer cachorro, claro que habla mi alfa.- paso un dedo por la nata de mi trozo de pastel y se lo comió._

_-¿En serio? ¿Cachorros? ¿Me he convertido en un perro y no me he dado cuenta?- se rio con fuerza._

- _Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. Y feliz Navidad pequeñín. Pronto nos veremos.- su voz se apagó con un sonido sordo como las turbinas de un avión."_

Me desperté un golpe. Estire los brazo desorientado, estaba en el suelo y me dolía la cabeza. Sentí un dolor en el pecho y casi pude volver a la noche en el campamento cuando me desperté con los mismos dolores. Pero esta vez podía oler y oír a Harry.

-¡ _Louis_!- abrí los ojos buscando la razón por la que me haya tirado al suelo. Ahogue un grito. Harry estaba a unos cinco metro de mí, a su espalda Richard tenía un brazo pasado por sus hombros y una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

- _Sera mejor que te sientes y no hagas ninguna tontería.-_ el dolor en la cabeza se materializo en un pequeño rio de sangre sobre mi ojo derecho. 

- _No vamos armado. No hace falta todo esto.-_ Harry hablo en voz baja.

 _-¿Que te he dicho sobre hablar?-_ Richard quito el seguro 

- _Vale, vale. ¿Qué quieres? De verdad no hace falta todo esto. Dime que quieres.-_ mi voz sonó inestable. El avión había pasado por unas turbulencias y me había mandado al techo haciéndome una herida en la frente.

- _Quiero que te sientes, te calles y mantengas a tu alfa igual de callado._ \- sabia porque no quería que Harry hablara. Con solo su voz sería capaz de ponerlo de rodillas suplicando clemencia.

- _Eso puedo hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo. ¿Verdad Harry? Vamos a estar callados._ -Mire a Harry, intentando comunicarle con la mirada que no quería que hiciera ninguna locura. Seguramente solo quería entregarnos y para eso debíamos estar en tierra. Por ahora estábamos fuera de peligro, si no hacíamos alguna locura. Me senté con cuidado en uno de los asientos más cercanos.- _¿Quieres algo más?_

- _No_.- sin quitar la pistola de Harry camino hacia atrás.- _Nos queda una hora de vuelo hasta llegar a Francia. El avión puede estar en piloto automático hasta que queden veinte minutos. Mientras tanto vas abrir esa mochila y sacar las esposas que hay dentro. Vas a ponérselas a tu alfa y luego vas a taparle la boca con la cinta que también está en la mochila_.- no aparte la mirada, esperando más instrucciones.- ¡ _Ahora_!

Salte hacia la mochila buscando las esposas y la cinta. También tenía cuerda y otras esposas. Deduje que yo acabaría igual. Atados y listos para entregar. 

Mi cabeza iba a cien por horas, intentando pensar alguna manera de salir de estas vivos. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba de espaldas a Richard y Harry, enfrente tenía la parte de atrás del avión. Nuestras mochilas y maletas, con las armas, estaban muy lejos. Harry tenía un arma pero seguramente ya se la había quitado. Cerré los ojos un segundo. Tenía que hacer algo, si aterrizábamos, seguramente no tendríamos otra posibilidad.

 _-Si no quieres quedarte sin alfa, será mejor que te des prisa.-_ respire hondo y saque las cosas que me había pedido. Aparto a Harry de empujón y me apunto a mi. _\- Date la vuelta.-_ Harry no se movió. Le temblaban los puños. Me estaba apuntando. Su alfa estaba a punto de perder el control. 

_-¿Te lo tengo que repetir?-_ se dio la vuelta despacio. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y me llegaban olas de ira que hacían a mi omega temblar. 

Di un paso hacia él, estábamos casi pegados a un lado del avión, la puerta estaba a mi espalda y la cabina a mi derecha.

De repente una idea apareció como rayo en mi cabeza. Era peligroso. Pero como empezaba a ser costumbre la alternativa era igual de mala. Me acerque lentamente a Harry y le puse las esposa en una mano. Al tocarlo pude por fin sentir su mente conectada a la mía. 

_"Prepárate_ " dije con toda la fuerza que tuve. Todavía éramos una pareja muy nueva, no controlábamos muy bien nuestra conexión. Rece para que mi mensaje haya llegado. Respirando profundo me prepare para lo que venía.

Con un movimiento sincronizado, cerré la otra parte de las esposas al posa brazos del asiento más cercano y con la otra mano abrí la puerta a mi espalda. Las descompresión del avión tiro de Harry y de mi con todas su fuerzas, la mano que tenía cogida al asiento se resbalo y durante un segundo pensé que mi plan había salido mal y que en menos de un minuto estaría muerto estrellado contra algún lugar de Europa.

Pero los brazos de mi alfa estaban ahí para salvarme. Estrello nuestros cuerpos contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta, donde la fuerza era menor. Cuando pude estar consiente de mí alrededor otra vez, no veía a Richard por ningún lado. 

_-¿Donde esta?-_ Grite. Había tenido tiempo para esconderse en la cabina.

Harry miro detrás de mí, seguí su mirada y vi a Richard cogiéndose del borde de la puerta. El arma había salido volando y gritaba que si no le ayudábamos íbamos a morir igual. Tenía los sentidos aturdidos, no sabía qué hacer.

Pero por suerte ya no tenía que tomar decisiones solo. Harry desenredo un brazo y se estiro hacia la puerta. Cerro el puño y le dio con todas su fuerzas a un botón azul. De la nada salió algo parecido a un hinchable para la piscina y tapo toda la puerta. 

Los gritos pararon.

Richard había caído.

Mire a Harry sorprendido pero sin nada que reprochar. Estábamos en guerra.

Se apartó de mí y corrió hacia la cabina. Al tapar el hueco habíamos dejado de movernos como si fuera un terremoto. Pero ahora caíamos sin piloto.

Corrí detrás de Harry que ya estaba en lo mandos del avión.

- _Llama a Tay. Ella es piloto.-_ corrí de nuevo hacia nuestras maletas. 

Me pegue el teléfono a la oreja y escuche la voy de Jenn mientras entraba de nuevo en la cabina.

-¿ _Louis_?- sonaba recién despertada.

 _-Necesito a Tay. Richard era un infiltrado. Esta muerto. No sabemos pilotar.-_ Oí como Jenn gritaba algo y la voz de Tay. Puse el móvil en manos libres.

 _-Coge los mandos y tira hacia ti despacio_.- poco a poco el avión se puso de nuevo horizontal.- _Ahora busca una pantalla con líneas blancas o verdes. Intenta que la líneas verticales coincidan.-_ después de varios intentos lo consiguió.- _Busca una pantalla como de ordenador y elige la opción de "piloto automático" sin soltar los mandos.-_ di un paso adelante reconociendo la pantalla y elegí la opción.- _Después tienes que pulsar una secuencia para que siga a la misma velocidad y en la misma dirección. Busca un grupo de botones que tengan letras, tendrían que estar al lado de tu pierna.-_ los encontré y se los señale.- _Pulsa las letras "T" "M" "T" seguidas.-_ seguí su orden.- _Y ahora baja la velocidad con la palanca blanca tirando hacia a ti. Cuando tengas la velocidad adecuada se encenderá una luz en la pantalla._

Cuando vi la luz casi lloro.

- _Oh dios Lou_.- Igual sí que llore un poco.

- _Dios lo siento, mi omega esta sensible.-_ me seque la lagrimas mientras Harry se levantaba y me rodeaba en un abrazo que nos tranquilizó a los dos. 

- _Chicos, por favor decid algo.-_ escuchamos la voz de Jenn desesperada por el teléfono.

- _Estamos bien, estamos bien.-_ Harry respondió, convenciéndose al mismo y a las chicas.

- _Harry, cuando puedas coge el teléfono, tengo que darte instrucciones de cómo y dónde aterrizar. Tenemos que cambiar los planes, si ya sabían cómo y cuándo veníais, tenemos que cambiar todo._ \- suspiro con fuerza.

- _Está bien. Danos unos minutos. Te vuelvo a llamar.-_ sin decir nada colgó. Luego me llevo por la cintura fuera de cabina, me giro pegadme a la pared y me beso con fuerza.

Era un beso desesperado. Salvaje y lleno de ansiedad. Deje que poco a poco se calmara con el beso, dejando que mis hormonas le rodearan. Así el beso se ralentizo, se profundizo, éramos solo él y yo. Nuestras almas tomaron el control. Era un beso entre su alfa y mi omega. Se necesitaban. 

Cuando nos separamos respirábamos con dificultad y el ambiente se había relajado notablemente.

- _Hacemos un buen equipo.-_ le sonreí sin soltarle.

- _No puedo espera a que paren de intentar matarnos._ \- se escondió en mi cuello, en donde su marca todavía cosquilleaba. Dejo que pequeños besos húmedos enviando escalofríos por mi espalda.- _Vamos a aterrizar esto y llegar a algún sitio donde pueda repetir lo de la otra noche_.

 _-Un mal momento para pensar en eso ¿no crees?-_ solté una carcajada

 _-Vamos, tenemos que aterrizar esta cosa en algún sitio.-_ no había tiempo de estar en shock.

No sentamos de nuevo uno al lado del otro en la cabina y llamamos a las chicas. 

_-Tenemos un plan.-_ hablaron casi al mismo tiempo sin saludar.- _Esta claro que no podéis aterrizar en Inglaterra y mucho menos en Francia, así que hemos pensado que vayáis a Bélgica a coger el tren que pasa por el Eurotúnel._

 _-¿Ahora debajo del agua? ¿Te das cuenta?-_ dijo Harry

- _Si se te ocurre otra idea_.- me reí haciendo callar a Harry con una seña con la mano.

- _Está bien, ya lo he cogido varias veces. Pero hay muchísimos controles. Y no están buscando_.-

- _Lo sé, vais a ir en el vagón de los coches.-_ compartimos una mirada sopesando su idea.

 _-Ahora tenemos que aterrizar esto, en un lugar seguro y salir vivos._ \- sonreí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- _Vale, vas a necesitar la ayuda de Louis. Tú vas a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo pero vas a necesitar un par de manos más.-_

- _¿Dónde vamos a aterrizar?-_ pregunte

 _-En el bosque de Bastogne en la frontera de Bélgica con Luxemburgo. Es un campo suficientemente grande para aterrizar pero con poca gente_.- dijo mientras se oían ruidos al fondo- _Te voy a indicar como cambiar la ruta. Mientras Louis busca los paracaídas que tiene que estar en la parte trasera del avión en una mochila de color llamativo._

Me levante de un salto y corrí a la parte trasera del avión. No me costó encontrar la mochila y sacar los dos paracaídas.

Cuando volví a la cabina Harry y Tay ya había empezado a cambiar la ruta. Me puse mi paracaídas y deje el de Harry sobre sus piernas. 

Tardamos unos diez minutos en sobrevolar el norte de Francia. Tay le explico la maniobra de aterrizaje y lo que yo debía hacer. Que no era más que tocar algunos botones cuando Harry me dijera. Mientras Jenn estaba preparando todo para que cogiéramos el tren que nos llevaría a Londres esa misma tarde. 

- _Tenéis que empezar la maniobra ahora. Harry sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tenemos que colgar. Vamos a irnos hacia la estación del tren para esperaros allí. Estaréis aquí en menos de cuatro horas. No creo que tengáis ningún inconveniente. Os queremos.-_ y colgó.

No volvimos a hablar a parte de las indicaciones que me daba Harry. "Pulsa el botón azul. Pulsa el botón verde." 

- _Soñé que esperábamos un bebe.-_ dije sin más. No sabía porque pero necesitaba decirlo. Harry me miro un segundo y volvió a los mandos.- _Antes de despertarme por el golpe en la cabeza, soñaba que era mi cumpleaños y que esperábamos un bebe._

Harry sonrió y no dijo nada durante unos minutos.

- _¿Quieres que sea realidad?_ \- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara con dificultad.

Nunca me dieron la oportunidad de responder. Una explosión en la parte trasera del avión no hizo caer de golpe.

Solo pude gritar.

  



	16. Caída libre

  


Sentí el cinturón apretando contra mi pecho. No oía nada mas que el ruido del aire a toda velocidad que entraba en el avión. Pitidos.

- _Louis por favor respóndeme._ \- abrí los ojos si saber cuando los había cerrado. Intente hablar sin que saliera mas que un ruido parecido a una queja.- _Louis, dios, ¿estas herido?_

Pestañee varias veces, volviendo poco a poco a estar conciente.

- _Estoy bien. No se si estoy herido. ¿Qué ha pasado?-_ mire a mi alrededor evaluando la situación

Puse las manos en los mandos intentando agarrarme a algo. La cabeza me daba vueltas. No sabia cuando ni porque me había quedado sin sentido y la presión en la cabeza no me permitía pensar con mucha claridad.

¿Habían puesto una bomba en el avión? Tenia sentido, si Richard no lograba llevarnos donde sus jefes la mejor idea era matarnos de alguna manera.

Teníamos los paracaídas y el avión parecía todavía tener al menos un motor, si no fuera asi, ya seriamos cadáveres irreconocibles en algun lugar de Belgica. Así que teníamos una posibilidad de salir vivos. Aunque saltar a no se cuantos metros no era ni cerca uno de mis sueños, tampoco no era una de la cosas mas difíciles que tendríamos que hacer.

De repente me acorde que Harry no llevaba el paracaídas.

El pitido que había oído sin parar desde que recupere el sentido era el propio aparato avisando que algo estaba roto.

"Eso lo puedo ver por mi mismo" pensé con fastidio.

_-¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que saltar!-_ grite sobre todo los ruidos. Seguramente ya lo había pensado, pero seguía sin tener el paracaídas puesto y me estaba dando un ataque de solo pensar en salir de esta con vida, pero sin el.

_-¡Lo se!-_ oí su respuesta con dificultad

- _¡Tienes que ponerte el paracaídas puede haber mas bombas, tenemos que saltar ya!-_ le grite con los nervios a flor de piel.

_-¡No ha_ _sido_ _una bomba!-_ con las manos todavía en el volante, tiraba con fuerza hacia el manteniendo el avión estable, aun cayendo. _-¡Ha_ _sido_ _un ataque desde otro avión!_

Con un manotazo pulso un botón a su lado izquierdo y el pitido paro. Le di las gracias mentalmente.

_-¡Igual tienes que ponerte el paracaídas por favor me estas poniendo nervioso!-_ le grite con mas fuerza de la necesaria

A pesar de no ser el momento ni el lugar, me sonrió sin soltar el volante y nego con la cabeza. Cuando saliéramos de esta pensaba pegarle con todas mi fuerzas aunque no le hiciera ningún daño.

_-¡Si saltamos ahora podrán vernos, tenemos que saltar en el_ _ultimo_ _momento!-_ mientras hablaba se desato el cinturón de seguridad y se puso el paracaídas con cierta dificultad.

_-¡No podemos pasar los 5.000 metros o no será seguro saltar!_ \- asintió con la cabeza mirándome con algo muy parecido al orgullo.

Busque el ordenador donde ponía la altura que teníamos ahora mismo y a que velocidad estábamos cayendo.

12.000 metros.

_-¡Estoy intentado poner el avión suficientemente derecho par_ _aponer_ _el piloto automático!-_ dijo después de unos segundos.- _¡Así el avión seguirá derecho y se estrellara lejos, confundiendo a los que nos persiguen!_

Mire los indicadores, aunque lo había aprendido hoy mismo ya entendía mas o menos lo básico. Otra cosa buena que podía sacar de toda esta locura. Había aprendido a ser copiloto de un avión pequeño.

_-¡Vamos a la parte de atrás cuando cambien pitido tenemos que saltar_!- sin responder me quite el cinturón y me puse de pie intentando que la fuerza de la caída no me pegara del techo. Me fije que no solo un motor había sobrevivido, si no que los dos estaban funcionando.

Sin separarnos nos dirigimos hacia lo que quedaba de la parte trasera del avión. Toda la cola y parte del ala derecha estaba destrozada. Nuestro equipaje había sobrevivido casi en su mayoría por Richard que me había mandado acercarlo cuando quería que atase a Harry. El mecanismo que cerraba la puerta que habíamos roto se había roto también con la explosión. Harry fue directamente a la mochila negra donde guardábamos las armas y se guardo una en el pantalón. Me tendió otra con la que hice lo mismo. Ni si quiera me permitir pensar en lo que teníamos que hacer a continuación. No había sitio para el pánico ahora mismo.

Después de ponerse cada uno las mochilas con lo mas importante en el pecho giramos al mismo tiempo a mirar la altura a la que íbamos.

6.000 metros.

- _¡Louis! ¡Si caemos en lugares diferentes o nos separamos en cualquier sitio búscame dentro de ti! ¡Ahora somos uno, no lo olvides!-_ asentí con fuerza- _¡Cuando saltes, espera 45 segundos y abre el paracaídas!-_ empezando a sentir miedo real. No sabia ni de donde lo había sacado, pero me puso un casco a toda velocidad. Me dio un beso fantasma.- _¡Ahora! ¡Louis salta!_

Los primeros segundos fueron los peores. El vacío mas absoluto se abría ante mi. El aire me hacia girar, llevándome donde quería. No podía controlar mis extremidades y al mismo tiempo sentía un libertad que nunca había sentido.

Respire hondo y separe los brazos del cuerpo como había visto hacer a la gente que hacia esto por diversión. En mi cabeza empece a contar. Cuarenta y cinco segundos tenia que contar. Cerré los ojos que ya me habían empezado a llorar y picar.

Busque el cordón que abría el paracaídas debía tener forma de cilindro y textura rugosa, Harry me lo había señalado mientras nos poníamos los paracaídas. Cuando lo sentí contra mis dedos lo cogí con fuerza y empece a contar. Habia pasado diez segundo, según me parecía viendo con lógica. Físicamente, me parecía que habían pasado minutos desde que había saltado.

30

31

32

Sentía que me faltaba el aire y el cerebro me iba a explotar. Apreté la mandíbula hasta que dolió.

35

36

37

Una honda pasaba por mi cuerpo y deduje que el avión se había estrellado no muy lejos de donde estábamos. No abrí lo ojos aun, pero busque a Harry en mi interior, para estar seguro que había saltado y estaba a salvo. La conexión estaba intacta y Harry no muy lejos de mi.

40

41

42

Tire de la cuerda a pesar de que me quedaban unos segundos. El paracaídas se abrió con fuerza tirando de mi hacia atrás y dejándome sin aire. Me cogí con fuerza de las cuerdas abriendo los ojos por primera vez y mirando a mi alderredor.

Harry también había abierto el paracaídas y estaba a unos diez metro de mi. También estaba mirando hacia a mi. Le hice una señal de que estaba bien a pesar de que por nuestra conexión podíamos sentirlo.

Mire hacia abajo por primera vez. Estábamos en mitad de un bosque, sin muchos arboles y varios campos abiertos donde seria fácil aterrizar. Faltaban aproximadamente 300 metros para tocar tierra. Me permití unos segundo de calma.

" _Bueno, mirándolo desde el lado bueno, este podría ser nuestro primer amanecer juntos."_

Sentí la risa de Harry en mi cabeza. La calma y seguridad de mi alfa me lleno. El suelo estaba cada vez mas cerca pero el miedo había desaparecido.

Tardamos un par de minutos mas en aterrizar, Harry lo hizo mas cerca de los arboles y yo en mitad del descampado. Al tocar el suelo tropecé y caí de rodillas. Antes de darme tiempo de quitármelo, el paracaídas me llevo hacia atrás tirando de mi unos metros y sentándome sobre el trasero. Sin mirar, tantee las dos tiras que desacoplaran el paracaídas de mi mientras buscaba a Harry con la mirada.

Con un sonido metálico la parte trasera del paracaídas se desplomo en el suelo. Me puse de pie quitándome el arnés y corrí hacia donde había aterrizado Harry.

- _Eres la unica persona que despues de saltar de un avion en llamas, se ve asi de bien-_ sonrio mientras se quitaba el paracaidas. Me fije mejor en mi aspecto y entendi porque lo decir. La falta estaba casi a la altura de las costillas, casi enseñando mi ropa interior. La camisa de botones estaba abierta hasta mitad del pecho. No pude evitar reirme. ¿Esto es lo que tenia que vivir la chicas?

_-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el que nos ataco vea los paracaídas.-_ con manos hábiles y rápidas quito todos los arneses que quedaban en mi cuerpo. Los suyos ya los había quitado.- _Tengo que llamar a Tay, nos esta siguiendo con un satélite. Se han vuelto locas después de lo del avión._

_-¿De verdad somos tan importantes? Esto es una locura. Ni siquiera sabemos tanto. Si se toma tanta molestia en nosotros, imagínate lo que_ _serian_ _capaces si nos metemos en sus cede principal y la volamos por los aires_.

- _Te noto un poco alterado_.- se rió mirándome la frente preocupado.

- _Nos han intentado matar tres veces. Claro que estoy alterado._ \- a pesar de que estaba de verdad molesto, se me escapo una sonrisa. ¿Seria posible dejar de sonreír cuando era la pareja de alguien como Harry?

El primer tiro me pillo por sorpresa y por suerte ni siquiera me rozo. Me tire al suelo automáticamente. Me lleve la mano hacia el arma pero en seguida cambien de parecer. No sabia si eras mas de uno o si llevaba una automática. Ante de darme tiempo a pensar en algo, Harry hablo en voz baja.

_-Vamos hacia el bosque.-_ me dijo buscando alguna herida. Note su mano en mi muslo derecho, también se había tirado al suelo y estaba a menos de un metro de mi.

- _No podemos correr, estamos en un campo abierto si salimos o nos ponemos de pie seremos un blanco fácil.-_ le respondí sin separar la cabeza del suelo. La hierba era alta, unos cincuenta centímetro de alto y al parecer era un solo tirador. Se oían un solo par de pisadas y estaba lejos. 

- _Tengo un idea.-_ Escuche como abría la mochila y lo siguiente que vi fue una llamarada. Luego fuego.

Su mano me rodeo la parte alta del brazo y tiro de mi. Corrimos juntos hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. Había encendido el paracaídas, creando una cortina de fuego que nos separaba del atacante.

Al entrar en el bosque no ralentizamos el paso, seguimos corriendo, ahora de la mano sin mirar atrás. Mientras, no pude evitar recordad que todo esto había empezado conmigo corriendo por un bosque no muy diferente a este.

Pero ahora lo tenia a él a mi lado.

Mi alfa.

- _Necesitamos ayuda_.- mire hacia Harry y le vi cogiendo el móvil contra su oreja. - _No estoy seguro, pero nos están siguiendo. Van armados.-_ Hizo un cambio de sentido, haciéndome cambiar también.- _¿Cuántos kilómetros?_

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que le llego la respuesta.

_-¿Sigue detrás de nosotros?_ \- silencio de nuevo.- _Esta bien. Cuando estemos de camino te llamo de nuevo.-_ y colgó.- _Solo nos sigue una persona. ¿Que tal la cabeza? A unos dos kilómetros hay un aparcamiento al lado de un museo._ _Robaremos_ _un coche y nos dirigiremos hacia el_ _Eurotúnel_ _._

Ni siquiera me acordaba del golpe en la cabeza. Ni me dolía tampoco.

- _No podemos dejarlo vivo Harry, no parara de seguirnos.-_ no respondí a su pregunta, ya habría tiempo mas adelante.- _Tenemos que_ _despistarlo_ _o matarlo, sabes que tengo razón._

_-El hombre del avión, no es la primera persona que mato Louis.-_ dijo de repente.- _Ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Estamos en guerra, son ellos o nosotros. Pero cada vida que quito, quiero que sea por una razón. Si no hay mas salidas._

- _Lo se, lo se.-_ Podía ver el aparcamiento al fondo.- _Entonces lo_ _distraeremos_ _. ¿Con que_ _prendiste_ _fuego al paracaídas?_

El me miro, ralentizo el paso. No se oían mas paso detrás de nosotros, pero no podíamos relajarnos.

- _Elije coche, yo me encargo de la distracción.-_ con un movimiento fluido se paso la mochila que llevaba en la espalda al pecho y saco una caja de cerillas. Me la lanzo y se dirigios hacia una camioneta de dos puestos de color negra cerca de la salida del aparcamiento.

Me acerque al primer coche y me saque la chaqueta. Con las llaves de la casa de la montaña que todavía guardaba en uno de los bolsillos, abrí la tapa del conducto de la gasolina del coche que tenia mas cercano. Cogí un palo del suelo y metí la manga por el conducto hasta el tanque de gasolina. Espere a sentir la tela húmeda y di dos paso atrás. Encendí dos cerillas y las tire hacia la chaqueta. Prendió al segundo.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia Harry que ya había encendido la camioneta. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto. El coche dio un salto hacia delante. Cuando ya habíamos salido del aparcamiento, escuchamos la explosión y vimos por el retrovisor el humo.

- _Y así es como se monta un escena.-_ susurre. Harry se rió y me miro sorprendido.

_-No me puedo creer que estemos vivos.-_ dijo. Le sonreí entrelazando nuestras manos. Conducimos unos minutos mas sin decir nada.

Aceptando el hecho de que en realidad lo estábamos. Después de habernos librado de un infiltrado dentro de un avión a 25.000 metros de altura, pilotado ese avión sin ningún tipo de practica y saltado del mismo avión a 6.000 metro del suelo, aquí estábamos.

No se de donde salio, pero empece a reírme. Casi histérico. La adrenalina se iba disipando poco a poco de mi sistema, pero la risa no paro. Harry me miro como si estuviera loco, pero también sonreía.

La risa paro con suavidad mientras me secaba las lagrimas y el teléfono sonaba. Era Jenn.

_-¿Estáis vivos?-_ fue lo primero que dijo.

_-Vivos y casi ilesos, para sorpresa de todos,_ _incluido_ _nosotros.-_ respondió Harry sin dejar de sonreír.- _Hay un botiquín en mi mochila, tienes que mirarte el golpe de la frente. Necesitamos instrucciones para llegar al_ _Eurotúnel_ _. Tengo GPS, ¿puede hackearlo?_

- _Y tengo que cambiarme, no creo que este sea el vestuario adecuado si tenemos que liarnos a patadas con alguien.-_ me rei buscando unos pantalones en la mochila.

- _Tendrias el factor sorpresa de tu parte. Cuando vea que alguien con una falda y sandalias puede partirle la vida.-_ nos reimos recordando que Jenn seguia al telefono.

- _Perdona Tay,_ n _ecesitamos instrucciones para llegar al_ _Eurotúnel_ _. Tengo GPS, ¿puede hackearlo_?- Harry me guiño un ojo y siguio acelerando como si llegaramos realmente tarde. Pense durante un segundo que impresion le daria a Tay que su hermano pequeño saliera con un chico que se vistiera de mujer, pero lo descarte en seguida. No servia de nada preocuparme de que pensara otra personas. Mi opinion era mas importante que cualquier mal juicio.

- _¿Un GPS de un coche?¿La misma persona que me vio entrar en la base de datos del pentágono me esta preguntando si me puedo meter en una mierda de GPS?-_ sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras cogía el botiquín y sacaba alguna gasas, desinfectante y esparadrapo para tapar la herida. No era muy grande, no llegaba a dos centímetros.

- _Jenn_.- escuche a Tay en el fondo metiendo prisa a su novia.

- _Ya he metido la dirección en el GPS,_ _llegareis_ _en una hora y media. El incidente del aparcamiento estará en conocimiento de la policía así que tenéis que_ _cambiar_ _el coche antes de entrar en la estación de tren. Cuando_ _lleguéis_ _os_ _daré instrucciones para entrar. Unos de los vagones solo lleva coches, hace dos revisiones, antes de salir y al llegar. Pero van a hacer una parada forzosa veinte minutos antes de llegar donde tendréis que salir. Por ahora, intentad que nos_ _os_ _sigan. Buena suerte._ \- y colgó.

- _No creo que nos este siguiendo.-_ dije.- _Creo que huyo para que la policía no lo_ _interrogara_ _._

- _Espero que sea así. Tay cree que averiguaron donde estábamos exactamente por el GPS del avión. Richard estaba en esto durante todo este tiempo._ -

- _Pero ¿por qué? ¿No era de la familia?-_ dije sorprendido

_-Su primo. Ahora sabemos que son capaces de comprar o coaccionar a quien sea.-_ el GPS dio algunas indicaciones y Harry las siguió.

_-¿Crees que lo estaban coaccionando? A mi me parecía que_ _tenia_ _experiencia. Su arma era de_ _ultima_ _generación. Su zapatos y su reloj no era precisamente baratos. No creo que lo estuviera haciendo obligado. -_ mas indicaciones.- _Lo que me preocupa es que Jenn y Tay no lo hayan visto venir._

- _No se fiaban de él, pero nunca pensaron que llegaría tan lejos. Era el típico primo pesado, que había aprendido a_ _pilotar_ _porque le gustaba un omega que era la profesora de vuelo.-_ seguimos por una carretera recta, con campo a los lados. Ya había amanecido totalmente y junto a los sonidos de los pájaros se escucho el sonido de mis tripas. Harry pareció oírlo porque me miro varias veces. Note como estaba pensando la manera de parar para comer.

- _No hay tiempo. Comeremos en el tren._ \- sabia que el alfa de Harry estaba ahora mismo arañando las paredes por mantenerme a salvo, alimentado y feliz. Pero no eramos una pareja normal por lo que nuestra vida como Omega y Alfa tampoco iba a ser normal. Debíamos obligar a nuestra parte animal a ir en contra de su propia naturaleza.

- _Gire a la derecha en la próxima salida y siga por_ _N4_ _otros diez kilómetros._ \- dijo el GPS

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando estemos con las chicas?-_ pregunte distraído.

- _Al parecer Tay se puso en contacto con las personas que tiene a Niall y a los demás. Están seguros y entrenandos con los demás agentes de su entidad. Quieren que nos reunamos para evaluar la situación y para que nos unamos a ellos.-_ mire hacia él pensando en sus palabras.

- _No sabemos mucho de esa gente, solo que tenemos un enemigo común. Pero cuando ese enemigo no este, ¿seguirán de nuestra parte?-_

- _No lo se, pero mientras nos ayuden a estar a salvo y luchar, están de nuestra parte.-_ asentí como respuesta y recosté la cabeza de la ventana. Bélgica era hermoso. Naturaleza pura. Hermosa. Salvaje.

Me imagine viviendo aquí. Trabajando en alguna de las granjas que habíamos pasado. Con Harry y mucho niños.

No seria una mala vida. Tranquila y llenas de problemas mundanos. Como no llegar a fin de mes o las injusticias contra los omegas. Las preocupaciones de como iba a ser la vida de nuestros hijos en el futuro o de si los estábamos criando bien.

Me cambie intentando no morir en el intento. El espacio era pequeño y casi golpeo a Harry varias veces, pero al final me las ingenie para ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta de Harry que me quedaba grande. 

Cerré los ojos sin quitarme la imagen de esa vida ficticia y dormite durante un rato con la voz del la chica del GPS de fondo.

Quizás esa vida se veía bien, pero no era la que me había tocado vivir. Tenia razones para quejarme, mil razones la verdad, pero no serviría de nada. Tenia que descubrir por qué querían matarme, tenia que descubrir como evitarlo y tenia que permanecer junto a Harry. Todo lo demás vendría solo. Todo lo demás seria mi destino y estaba en mi aceptarlo o no.

- _Quedan diez minutos para llegar. Lo haremos a pie.-_ el paisaje había cambiado, ahora estábamos rodeados de edificios. El mas cercano un edificio mas parecido a un castillo de ladrillos blancos y una cúpula gris. A su alrededor algunas personas se reunían en la entrada junto a un cartel donde se podía leer "Royal Museums of Art and History"

Nos veíamos como si fuéramos un par de turistas mas, con nuestras grandes mochilas y cara de cansancio. Harry ya le estaba marcando a Tay. Antes de seguir, miramos a nuestro alrededor, buscando algo sospechoso. Parecía que todo era normal, cualquier capital a las ocho de la mañana de un Lunes. Abarrotada de coches, ruidos y demás.

- _Guíame_.- dijo Harry por teléfono. Me cogió de la mano y siguió la instrucciones de su hermana. Una vez, nuestro aspecto era el de una pareja mas dando un paseo por la ciudad.

Saco un manos libres y se lo puso sonriendo a algo que dijo algunas de la chicas.

_-Tienes el tuyo en el bolsillo exterior de la mochila.-_ me susurro contra el cuello sin dejar de sonreír.

_-¿Piensas que alguien puede estar_ _observándonos_ _?-_ le respondí sonriendo también fingiendo que hablábamos de cualquier otra cosa.

- _Tay me lo ha confirmado.-_ me beso con suavidad. Un beso actuado.

- _¿Y si vamos a comer algo?-_ dije en voz alta. Teníamos que despistarlos si queríamos entrar en el tren sin que nos siguieran. Harry tardo unos segundo en entender que estaba haciendo.

_-¿Que te apetece, amor?-_ le sonreí como la persona mas enamora del mundo. Esta vez no era del todo actuado.

- _No lo se_.- fruncí lo labios haciendo un sonido con la garganta, como si estuviera pensando algo de verdad.

" _Hay un chino justo al lado de la estación de tren. Tiene una puerta trasera que conecta con a estación_." escuche la voz de Tay como si viniera de mi cabeza.

_-¿Un chino?-_ me pregunto Harry

_-Un chino estaría genial.-_ no pude evitar reírme. Era hasta ridícula la situación. Pero todo tenia un tono ciertamente peligroso que lo hacia mas emocionante.

_-Te acuerdas de la llamada del otro día, la anónima.-_ empezó Harry. No tenia ni idea a donde quería llegar, porque estaba claro que nadie lo había llamado el otro día, pero igual asentí.- _Pues era un antiguo amigo de la universidad.-_

_-¿Y que quería?-_ le seguí el juego, esperando que me diera alguna pista para saber que me estaba intentando decir.

- _Quería hacer un viaje a Estambul.-_ sonreí aun mas perdido.

- _Eso esta muy bien, ¿era uno de los de tu grupo de filosofía?-_ me invente sobre la marcha.

_"¿Has dicho Estambul?"_ dijo Tay con un tono de voz rallando en la histeria. _"Vale, vale, tenéis dos salidas a la derecha._ _Podéis_ _meteros_ _en el metro y de ahí_ _huir_ _por las alcantarillas."_

Mire a Harry nervioso intentando que no se notara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba Estambul?

- _Si, era uno del grupo de filosofía. William ¿te he hablado de el?-_ siguió con la conversación.

- _Creo que sí, ¿y eso que de repente te llamo para hacer un viaje?-_ apreté su mano. Estaba perdido, no sabia si seguir o correr.

_"El francotirador esta en el edifico gris que tenéis a vuestra espalda, no_ _cambiéis_ _de camino, los_ _arboles_ _del parque_ _os_ _protegen. Cuando_ _veáis_ _la entrada al metro, tenéis que parar. Esperad a que llegue el próximo viaje y que los pasajeros salgan. Luego aprovechad el grupo de gente para entrar."_

- _Este año se cumple diez años desde que salimos de la universidad, quería celebrarlo.-_ respondió a la pregunta que se me había hasta olvidado.

¿Había un francotirador? ¿Cómo Harry se había enterado antes que Tay?

Vi la entrada de metro a unos seis metros y me pare.

- _No se si quiero que te vayas de viaje sin mi, te voy a echar mucho de menos.-_ dije improvisando sobre la marcha. Lo mire como un omega sumiso.- ¿ _No puedes decirle que estas ocupado?_

Sin esperar una respuesta di un paso hacia el, pase los brazos por su cuello y le bese.

La mejor manera de distraer era hacer un escena y que mejor escena que casi tener relaciones en publico. Me pegue a el como si fuera mi trabajo y puse toda la saliva y humedad que pude en el beso. A pesar de ser algo para distraer, los dos lo necesitábamos. Llevábamos solo un día como pareja acoplada y ya habíamos estado en peligro de muerte tres veces sin contar esta, necesitábamos sentirnos vivos, el uno contra el otro. Estábamos juntos, vivos.

_"Un viaje acaba de llegar, tenéis veinte segundo para entrar en la estación."_

No separamos y gastamos dos segundos en recuperar la respiración. Luego corrimos. La gente que nos veía venir solo pensaría que estábamos a punto de perder un tren. Sentí como la piel me picaba al saber que había alguien entrenado para no fallar el tiro a metros de distancia. En cualquier momento alguno de los dos podía caer fulminado.

Pero no ocurrió.

Nos tiramos hacia las escaleras y bajamos de tres en tres. Cuando estuvimos bajo tierra no ralentizamos, pero si nos tomamos unos segundos en cogernos de la mano.

_"Seguid por el mismo pasillo, luego una vez a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Cuando_ _veais_ _una puerta negra con una cerradura electrónica, la contraseña es 77546"_

Mientras seguíamos su instrucciones, no dejamos de vigilar a nuestro alrededor. Estaba claro que no estábamos solos.

La gente poco a poco se fue diezmando, hasta que solo quedaban pocas personas corriendo de un lado a otro para no perder algún tren.

- _Las cámaras_.- dije de repente. Había cámara por todas partes, seria extremadamente fácil encontrarnos.

_"Están apagadas. No te preocupes."_ dijo Tay

- _Sois increíbles, la verdad_.- le respondí.

La puerta estaba a unos quince metros. Si tuviera tiempo, me fijaría mas en la estación. De paredes adornadas con mosaicos y suelos negros y brillantes. Definitivamente Bélgica era un lugar hermoso.

Harry empezó a meter el código mientras yo me paraba de espaldas a el, tapando de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

_-¡Tiene una pistola!-_ el grito vino de mi izquierda.

En primer momento, pensé que se refería a mi, pero al mirar vi a un hombre al final del pasillo apuntando hacia nosotros. Empuje a Harry con fuerza contra la pared al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi arma. Disparo tres veces, y solo una me rozo el brazo rompiéndome la chaqueta y la camisa.

Me dio tiempo a dispara dos veces contra el antes de sentir un tirón fuerte hacia Harry. Había conseguido abrir la puerta y estábamos en una especie de pasillo interminable, con luces amarillas.

-¡ _Tay_!- grito Harry.

"Derecha, derecha, derecha" respondió al segundo.

Corrimos sin pensarlo hacia el lado derecho escuchando como nuestro atacante disparaba contra la puerta sin ningún resultado. Era una puerta de seguridad y no se abriría sin el código, que Jenn ya abría cambiado.

_"Cuando_ _veáis_ _una puerta al final del pasillo, ese es vuestro destino. Al otro lado esta la estación donde tenéis que coger el tren que_ _os_ _llevara a Londres."_

-¿ _Código_?- respondió Harry.

"Ninguno, Jenn ya la abrió desde aquí"

- _Cuando por fin te vuelva a ver, te voy a comer a besos.-_ solté con una risa.

"Estoy deseando volver a veros, parece que hayan pasado meses."

Realmente, en solo semanas, habían pasado tantas cosas que tenia la sensación de que había sido hace años que me había presentado a la primera prueba en el campamento.

Llegamos a la puerta y salimos casi corriendo. Al otro lado estaba la estación del tren que nos llevaría a Londres. En dos hora estaríamos por fin junto a gente en la que podríamos confiar.

"Es el anden 8. Pero antes tenéis que...pa..."

- _¿Que ha dicho?_ \- susurre.- _Creo que mi audífono se ha averiado._

- _Al_ _mio_ _le pasa lo mismo.-_ nos miramos con cierto tinte de miedo.

- _Igual la señal no llega hasta aquí, estamos bajo tierra al fin y al cabo.-_ dije lo primero que pensé.

- _¿Y porque no dentro del túnel también?- r_ espondió con ceño fruncido.

_-Tienes razón, quizás se su señal, tendrán algún_ _probl_ _..._ \- la lengua pareció dormirse en mi boca. Intente volver a hablar pero no pude ni pestañear, los ojos se me cerraron solos.

Alguien me paso una mano por la cintura mientras mi cuerpo se volvía gelatina. Ni siquiera pude sentir pánico. Simplemente no sentí nada mas.  
  
  


  



	17. Familia

  


\- _No creo que sea necesario atarlo.-_ oí una voz distorsionada. Se juntaba con la voz de mis sueños. La voz de Harry. No recordaba que había dicho, pero podía oír su voz.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unas manos sobre mis muñecas. Me habían quitado algo, algo suave que mantenía un parche de la piel caliente. Intente abrir los ojos pero algo me lo impedía. Como si me pesaran. Como si no hubiese dormido en semanas. No podía moverme tampoco. Alguien nos había secuestrado. En la estación de tren. Intente con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en mí alrededor, en saber dónde estaba, cuáles eran los peligros. Pero ni con todas las fuerzas del mundo pude impedir volver a caer dormido. Esta vez fue más lento, como si fuese natural. No había sentido ningún pinchazo, así que podría ser así. No recordaba haber estado tan cansado en años. Sabía que no podía retrasar lo inevitable, así que me deje llevar por el cansancio y volví a dormir.

_-Podéis traerlo aquí, creo que será mejor que esté presente. Eso calmara su estado.-_ esta vez no hubo sueño, no sabía cuándo me había dormido ni cuánto tiempo.

- _No sé si será buena idea. Están entrenados y son peligrosos.-_ otra voz masculina, grave, le respondió.

_-Se han unido hace tres días Morgan. Es su alfa. ¿O es que no recuerdas cómo fue? Son más peligrosos por separado._ \- no oí mas respuesta, pero pude sentir un alivio recorrerme como un bálsamo.

Era Morgan, el que había salvado a Niall. Todavía podían ser de los malos o la situación igual no era como me la imaginaba, pero ya sabía quién era. Ya sabía más que hace unos minutos. Espere hasta volver a escuchar algo, más información.

Harry estaba vivo, a salvo. Y al parecer les importaba nuestra seguridad tanto como las de ellos. Sabía que nos habíamos unido. Según la conversación, iban a traer a Harry. Las cosas no iban tan mal.

Antes de poder seguir pensando oí un golpe fuerte a mi izquierda. Luego lo que parecía ser una pelea. Una puerta que se abrió de un golpe y antes de abrir los ojos sabía que era Harry. Lo sentía dentro de mí.

- _Si le habéis hecho algún daño, voy a acabar con todos vosotros uno por uno._ \- abrí los ojo y me enderece de golpe, sintiendo un suave mareo. Parpadee varias veces para enfocarle.

Tenía un labio roto, pero por lo demás, parecía ileso. Enfadado hasta la medula, pero ileso.

- _Harry, estoy bien. No me ha hecho daño. Estoy bien.-_ la persona que estaba a mi derecha eligió no hacer ni un ruido. Inteligente. No lo conocía de nada, pero por descarte seria la persona que estaba hablando con Morgan hace unos minutos. Y Morgan seria el cuerpo inconsciente que estaba en la puerta.

Harry no bajo el arma. Siguió apuntando al hombre a mi derecha.

- _Ven_.- dijo en voz baja. Sin preguntar ni dudar, me levante de la camilla en la que estaba. Tenía un tubo conectado al brazo, que me quite con cuidado. Me puse de pie, probando que no me caería de bruces y me acerque despacio a él. Sentía una ligera presión en la cabeza y un mareo que se disipo poco a poco.

- _Estoy bien, amor. Estamos bien, vamos, baja el arma. Seguramente ya nos habría matado si eso es lo que te preocupa. Han tenido muchas oportunidades.-_ él me miro y antes de que empezara a bajar el arma sabía que había entendido mi punto. Sus ojos volvieron poco a poco a su color verde natural y con un brazo me atrajo hacia el con fuerza. Respiro en mi cuello, tranquilizando a su alfa.- _Estoy bien. Estoy bien.-_ susurre contra su hombro.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a mirar al hombre.

-¿ _Por qué_?- soltó enfadado.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y camino hacia nosotros.

- _Puedo explicaros todo con calma, si me seguís a un sitio más tranquilo, donde podamos sentarnos y hablar de manera civilizada._ \- su voz era suave, como la de un profesor o un médico. Medida. Tenía el pelo canoso pero con un corte juvenil. Más largo por arriba que por los lados. Era casi del tamaño de Harry, de brazos anchos y espalda amplia. También tenía una barba igual de canosa que su pelo, no muy larga. Vestía con un traje sin corbata y su pose era tranquila, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra indicándonos el camino. No podía decir si era un alfa o beta, pero estaba seguro que no era un omega. Sus ojos eran marrones, como oro derretido o caoba. Si me preguntaran, diría que era un hombre increíblemente apuesto. Emanaba tranquilidad y seguridad.

Harry pasó su mano por mi cintura y espero que el hombre pasara por delante de nosotros. En la puerta había tres personas más. Dos chicos más o menos de nuestra edad y una mujer.

_-Llama a Spencer y lleva a Morgan a la enfermería. Luego ve a por Robert y dile que vaya a mi despacho. Si el primer ministro llega antes de tiempo como suele hacer, dile a Jeremy que hable con el hasta que yo llegue.-_ miro hacia Harry- _¿Podría devolvernos el arma?_

- _Estoy bien así, gracias._ \- respondió mordaz.

- _Nosotros no somos los malos, chaval._ \- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- _Mery, por favor haz lo que te he pedido._ \- el hombre parecía tenso de repente.

Le di un codazo a Harry. El me miro como si estuviese loco. Abrí mucho los ojos y le mire como si fuera a pegarle otro codazo, pero esta vez más fuerte. Moví la cabeza señalando a los otros chicos que todavía no se habían ido, esperando que Harry les diera el arma.

Resoplo sin apartar sus ojos de mi y saco el arma. Se la tendió a unos de los dos chicos jóvenes que la cogieron en seguida. Asentí con la cabeza, para que supiera que la decisión era la correcta.

_-Muchas gracias.-_ oí como decía el que al parecer el jefe.

Empezamos otra vez a caminar y me permití unos segundo para mirar a mi alrededor. Estábamos en lo que parecía un edificio moderno, de paredes de metal y techos altos. El suelo era de algo parecido al granito, blanco. Resonaba al caminar. Los pasillos no eran muy largos y todos tenían varias puertas. Seguimos caminando, cruzamos dos veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda cuando se detuvo frente a una de las puertas con los número seis, tres y cuatro separada entre ellos por un punto.

Saco un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta entrado el primero. Camino en la oscuridad mientras se encendía las luces, como alguien que conoce el lugar con los ojos vendados y caminando de espaldas.

- _Por favor, tomad asiento. Me temo que no tengo más que agua para ofreceros, estamos en un momento delicado y los pequeños placeres escasean.-_ no sentamos en un sofá que parecía para tres personas, mientras él se sentó en uno justo delante que parecía el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba, en medio una mesa con patas cortas estaba llena a rebosar de papeles, bolígrafos y demás cosas de oficina. En general, la habitación era completamente diferente que el resto de edificio que habíamos visto. Las paredes eran de madera, el suelo también. Había estanterías llenas de libros, una pequeña chimenea a la derecha, un escritorio grande e igual de lleno de papeles que la mesita, otro par de sofás y hasta una mini nevera.

_-Pido perdón por mi falta de educación. Como he dicho, estamos en un momento crucial. Me llamo Charles Firewood, soy el encargado de una organización mundial que intenta controlar a un grupo concreto de personas que solo buscan acabar con el equilibrio que existe en nuestra especie._ \- nos miró a los dos, que no reaccionamos al parecer como él quería que lo hiciésemos, y continuo.- _Como ya sabréis este grupo de personas ha probado sus métodos inhumanos en uno de sus amigos y es precisamente por lo que estáis aquí sentados. Ese amigo vuestro, Niall Horan, ha pedido expresamente que se os incluya en el proceso de control del que hablo. Sobra decir que confiamos en él lo suficiente como para plantearnos la idea de dejaros ayudar._

_-Espera, ¿eso es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿Ayudar?-_ soltó Harry. Charles asintió con la cabeza.- _Entonces, ¿vosotros nos salvasteis de la gente que nos drogo en la estación de tren?_

Mire hacia nuestro nuevo aliado, que se retorció un poco en la silla y juntos las manos. Claro signo de nerviosismo muy bien escondido.

- _No. No fuimos los encargados de salvarles porque fuimos nosotros los causantes de ese secuestro_.- su tono no vario ni dudo un segundo.

- _¿Porque drogarnos? Solo con decirnos que Niall y los demás estaban aquí habríamos accedido a ayudar._ \- dije sin entender nada

- _En realidad nuestras instalaciones son altamente secretas. Si nuestros agentes quieren entrar o salir, se administran una dosis de la misma sustancia que os inyectamos para así no poner en peligro la misión o a sus compañeros._ \- cogio el vaso, bebiendo un sorbo con extrema delicadeza.

_-Así que no es nada personal, solo que no confías ni en tu propia sombra._ \- respondió Harry.

_-Siendo sincero, señor Styles, la verdad es que no. Hoy en día hay miles de formas de coaccionar a una persona. De hacer que haga exactamente lo que quieran. Hasta yo podría poner en peligro la misión a mis agentes. Pero es un sacrificio que hacen de buen grado, saben que todo esto es para apoyar un bien mayor._ \- nos evaluó durante unos segundos, dejando que sus palabras calaran en nosotros y luego se puso de pie.

_-Si queréis que os explique el porqué de mis decisiones, puedo asegurar que estaremos aquí horas. Llevo toda mi vida luchando contra este grupo de gente sin alma y sé que estoy haciendo. Por ello sé que seréis unos buenos agente, pero antes debo daros una advertencia que no debéis tomar a la ligera._ \- se acercó a su mesa y cogió algunos papeles, colocándolos en un mejor orden o simplemente manteniendo las manos ocupadas.- _Lo que, en un caso hipotético, les pediría como mis agentes sería algo honorable, luchar contra los malos, salvar a los inocentes y conseguir la paz mundial. Siempre suena bien en las películas y en los libros, pero la realidad es que lo soldados rara vez ven esa paz que todo el mundo persigue. Desde que llevo esta organización han muerto trescientas veintidós personas de las que estaba a cargo. Cada año pierdo a una media de diez agentes. Diez personas con familia, amigos y conocidas que lo único que le llega es una carta de un país extranjero diciendo que ha sufrido un accidente de algún medio de transporte, con final fatal que ha dejado sus cuerpos irreconocibles. Nada más. Ni medallas, ni renombre, ni estatuas. Vivimos y morimos en las sombras._

Sentí la mano de Harry en mi hombro. En algún momento había pasado el brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y ahora me tenía rodeado con él.

- _¿Qué clase de persona seriamos si aun sabiendo lo que está pasando, la matanza de omegas, las torturas y miles de otras cosas que no sabemos, nos quedáramos en nuestras casas haciendo como si nada estuviera pasando?_ \- respondió acariciándome el hombro. Estaba nervioso, lo notaba por nuestro vínculo, pero no como antes, no quería salir corriendo.

_-Serian unas personas sensatas. Llevamos luchando contra este demonio años. Incluso antes de que ninguno de nosotros naciera. No vamos a acabar con el este año, ni el siguiente y es más que probable que yo muera, incluso todos los agente en servicio ahora mueran, antes de que consigamos cambiar algo. Es la realidad._ \- se sentó en el borde de la mesa, mirándonos a través de la habitación.

_-¿Entonces porque seguimos luchando?_ \- pregunte retóricamente.

_-Porque si no, los estaríamos dejando ganar. Somos como un muro de contención. Mueren más de doscientos omegas al día por violación o falta de cuidado en sus celos, pero morirían el doble si la OMS no brindara alfas de apoyo y cuidado a miles y miles de personas. No acabamos con el problema ni cortamos la cabeza del gigante. Sin nosotros, su idea revolucionaria de cambiar omegas ya estaría en el mercado. Al alcance de cualquiera. También habría muchos más omegas desaparecidos y si además no compartiéramos toda esta información con gobiernos importantes, ellos les habrían enterrado en billetes y promesas falsas para que los apoyara. Serian imparables._ \- se pasó la mano por la cara y por primera pude notar que más a allá de su pose segura y firme estaba un hombre cansado.

- _Para ser sincero, señor Firewood, dudo mucho que aunque quisiéramos, tendríamos la posibilidad de salir de esta sin más. Es de agradecer que nos dé esa oportunidad, pero los dos estamos metidos en esto hasta mucho más arriba de cuello. No solo nuestras familias, si no también nosotros mismos. Mi padrastro intento matar a mi omega, han intentado matar a mi hermana. Y estoy seguro de que si me dejara acceder a más información, yo también tengo una diana en la espalda, mucho antes de lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses.-_ asentí de acuerdo con sus palabras. Como si nos gustara o no, estabamos en esto.

_-No te falta razón chico, pero eso será otro tema de conversación. Primero me gustaría que los dos leyerais y posteriormente firmarais algunos actas de confidencialidad. Pura burocracia, pero necesaria en algunos caso. Después me complacerá acompañarles a sus nuevas habitaciones para que descanséis si es lo que deseáis o también tendréis libertad completa de reuniros con vuestros amigos, tengo entendido que no se han visto desde el incidente en el campamento._

- _¿Niall y los demás están aquí?-_ dije enderezándome.

- _Por supuesto. También debo advertiros que su hermana y su compañera, las mujeres informáticas que os ayudaban, están de camino. Podreis reuniros con ellas mañana por la mañana._ \- se acercó a nosotros.

- _¿Ella también están en esto?_ \- dijo Harry un poco contrariado

- _Como usted muy bien ha puntualizado, hace ya mucho que estamos en esto. Y en el caso de esas dos mujeres, o están con nosotros o están muertas. Aquí podemos protegerlas y de paso nos pueden echar una mano._ \- al mismo tiempo nos tendió la suya. Harry le dio un fuerte apretón seguido del mío, más suave y más corto.

Como si hubiese sido planeado, tocaron a la puerta.

- _Señor, el primer ministro pide encarecidamente que se tome un minuto en hablar con el.-_ uno de los hombre de antes apareció por la puerta.

- _Por supuesto, señor Rimes. Por favor acompañe a sus nuevos compañeros a las habitaciones que le hemos preparado y busque a los agentes Horan, Payne y Malik para darles la noticia.-_ salimos los tres y él se dirigió al lado opuesto después de despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Seguimos al agente Rimes de cerca. Los pasillos parecían ser todos exactamente iguales a ecepcion de los números en la puerta. Pasamos por al lado de una puerta que ponía "Escaleras" que era la única pista de que habían mas pisos.

Esta vez no me fije en el camino que estábamos llevando, sintiéndome mas ansioso por volver a ver a los chicos sanos y salvos que por la necesidad de huir.

- _Las habitaciones de los agentes empiezan a partir del numero cuatrociento. Hay cien habitaciones para parejas unidas y cien para agentes sin unir. Las diferenciamos para que no haya ningún momento incomodo con alfas u omegas saltando al cuello de otro por diferente razones.-_ nos miramos con una media sonrisa. En seguida busque en su cuello alguna marca, estaba claro que era un omega. Era un poco mas alto que yo, pero sus ojos claros y su olor eran inconfundibles. Cuando se paro enfrente a una puerta y se agacho para meter la llave, vi una sombra de color claro en su cuello. Tenia pareja. No se porque, pero saber que se preocupaban por los omegas y sus parejas me hacia sentir bien. Por fin una entidad donde no nos trataban como inferiores. Le sonreí cuando nos indico que entraramos. 

La habitación era pequeña. Solo había una cama, que no era del todo individual, pero tampoco era de las tamaño matrimonial. Se podía decir que estaba en medio. Al lado una mesita con una lámpara y un armario empotrado. De lado a lado no podía medir mas que tres de mis zancadas. 

- _Aquí es donde dormiréis y poco mas. Donde pasareir mas tiempo será en las salas de entrenamiento y el despacho de vuestro instructores. Vuestro amigos os explicaran todo mejor. ¿Quereis descansar?-_ mire a Harry antes de responder, el asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que quería yo.

- _Preferimos ir a ver a nuestro amigos ahora._ \- le respondi con una sonrisa.

- _Perfecto. Esta llave es para vosotros. Podeir pedir otra cuando queráis. Recordad el numero de la habitación, aquí es fácil perderse._ \- salimos juntos y Harry y yo miramos hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo, repasando el numero. Cuatrociento ochenta y ocho. 

Volvimos por donde habíamos venido, con el agente Rimes a la cabeza.

- _Perdona, ¿podriamos saber como te llamas?_ \- hablo Harry después de unos minutos en completo silencio.

- _Claro, me llamo Daniel, encantado de conoceros. -_ respondio sin dejar de andar y ofreciéndonos una sonrisa girando la cabeza unos segundos. _\- Las salas de entrenamiento y de reuniones están en el piso de arriba. Hay escaleras cada cincuenta habitaciones._

- _Este sitio es enorme, no es por nada. ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe donde esta?_ \- dije mientras abría la puerta y entrabamos en unas escalera muy parecidas a las escalera de emergencia que podíamos ver en un edificio normal.

- _La verdad es que nadie sabe con exactitud la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero por supuesto hay miles de conjeturas. La que me parece a mí más lógica es que estamos bajo tierra_.- era bastante acertado pensarlo, no había visto ni una sola ventana desde que habíamos llegado.- _Espero que no os haya creado una sensación claustrofóbica por decirlo, se de personas que se han desesperado un poco al pensar en esa idea._

_-Estamos bien. No creo que sea nada malo que estemos bajo tierra, de alguna manera me hace sentir más seguro.-_ respondió Harry por los dos. Y no pude quitarle razón. Desde que todo esto había empezado no había sentido más seguro que ahora. Subimos dos tramos de escaleras en silencio y legamos a otra puerta. Al abrirla, pensé que habíamos cambiado de edifico. Esta vez teníamos delante solo seis puertas, el suelo era metal y las paredes de ladrillo blanco. Las puertas eran muy parecidas a las que habían en la parte trasera de las fábricas, con dos puerta altas y lisas que se abrían hacia los lados, deslizándose en horizontal y metiéndose dentro de la pared. 

Daniel fue directo a unas de las puertas de la derecha y metió una contraseña en un pequeño teclado.

- _Este es la habitación de recreo. A pesar de que mucha gente prefiere pasarse el día entrenado, también algunos prefieren descansar viendo alguna serie o leyendo un libro. La verdad es que todos necesitamos unos momentos fuera de esta guerra o nos volveremos locos.-_ las puertas se abrieron poco a poco sin necesidad de tocarlas.

Dentro, había una sala realmente grande, separada por cuatro espacios claramente diferentes. En la esquina izquierda, al fondo, había unas mesas grandes y las paredes alrededor estaban cubiertas hasta el techo de estantería llenas de libros. El suelo era de madera. A la derecha había alrededor de quince sofás de diferentes tonos de gris, una televisión y un proyector ocupaban las paredes. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras superpuestas. Los otros dos espacios estaban justo delante, el de la izquierda sola era sofás con pequeñas mesas delante, al fondo había una barra como la de un bar y encima un microondas, una cafetera y una nevera no muy grande. El de la derecha estaban ordenadores en fila, sabia cuántos exactamente, pero eran más de quince seguro. 

Antes de poder detallar mejor, me fije que el espacio de la izquierda, el de la cafetera, estaba ocupado por varia personas.

Entre ellas, Niall, Zayn y Liam.

- _Niall_.- solté en un jadeo. No me había dado cuenta lo que había echado de menos una cara conocida hasta ahora. El levanto la vista de un tirón y nos miró como si fuéramos una aparición. 

Lo siguiente que se es que camine hacia ellos lo más rápido que podía sin correr. Y los brazos de Niall rodeándome y apretando con fuerza. Podía oír a Harry hablar y a Daniel presentando a los demás pero yo solo me quede en los brazos de Niall. 

- _No me puedo creer que esté vivo y aquí. Todo esto es una locura.-_ susurro contra mi cuello. De repente se separó de golpe y me miro aún mas sorprendido si cabía.- _Oh dios mío os habéis unido_.- Movió mi cara con los dedos para mirar mejor mi marca.- _Dios, muchas felicidades chicos_.- volvió a abrazarme y casi saltando en el sitio. Me reí como no me reía en días y no pude evitar que se me empañase los ojos. 

- _Felicidades Harry, me alegro mucho por vosotros._ \- cuando nos separamos, vi a Liam dando un apretón en el hombro a Harry.- _Si que habéis estado ocupados sin nosotros_ \- se rio.

- _Tenemos un montón de cosas que contaros, no sé ni por donde empezar.-_ Niall no se separo mucho de mi. Parecía que la energía saliera de el. Solo habíamos estado separado alrededor de mes y medio, pero podía ver que Liam parecía aun mas grande si cabia. Niall también tenia los brazos mas musculados y Zayn tenia la mandíbula tan marcada que por un momento tuve que mirarlo mas detalladamente. Era asquerosamente guapo. Pense sin poder evitarlo. 

No tenia ni idea de como me veía, pero comparado con ellos, estaba seguro que no tenia tan buen aspecto. 

- _Bueno, podemos empezar por comer. Me muero de hambre.-_ dijo Liam estirándose.

- _Bueno chicos, os dejo en buenas manos_.- Daniel le dio la mano a Harry y me sonrio.- _Nos veremos pronto, que paseis una tarde tranquila_.- se despidió de los demás con un asentimiento de cabeza. Me di cuenta que no solo eramos nosotros cinco, había otros tres chicos. Sus caras me sonaban ligeramente pero no sabia muy bien de donde.

- _Vamos, me podría comer una vaca entera ahora mismo._ \- Liam camino hacia la puerta, seguido por Zayn. Niall me cogio de la mano feliz y me guio.- _Por cierto, esos son Tyler, Josh y Spencer._ -hablo mientras tecleaba el código igual que hicimos al entrar. - _Son nuestros compañeros en la misión en la que estamos ahora y seguramente los vuestros a partir de ahora._

- _Sí, falta Morgan pero creo que ya la habéis conocido._ \- Un chico alto que recordé del campamento hablo mirando a Harry con cierto enfado. 

- _Oh dios lo siento_.- solte recordando que Charles había pedido a unos agentes que buscaran a Spencer cuando Harry habia perdido un poco el control con Morgan.- _Lo siento mucho, Spencer, de verdad._

Harry parecía mortificado.

- _No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez, si le pegas a mi alfa ire a por tu omega_.- le dijo a Harry totalmente serio. 

- _Puedes intentarlo_.- le solto Niall con una carcajada. 

Al parecer no iba en serio. El también se rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry.

- _Es broma hombre. Tu reacción fue una tontería comparada con la que hubiese tenido Morgan si nos hubiera pasado a nosotros. Recuerdo que cuando nos unimos no podía ni siquiera abrir una ventana de casa si que empezara a gruñir._ \- paso una mano por encima de los hombros de Harry y negó con la cabeza. Por extraño que pareciera, no me sentía incomodo con la idea de otro omega pegado a mi alfa.

- _Tenemos tanto que contaros. Han pasado como un millón de cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Parece que hubiesen pasado meses desde lo del campamento y ya ni te cuento desde que estaba en la casa de mis padres._ \- Niall nos miro emocionado monopolizando la conversación.- _Bueno, para empezar estos son nuestro compañeros, porque no se si Charles os lo ha dicho ya pero vamos a ser un equipo. Josh es nuestro experto en armas y piloto_.- señalo al uno de chicos de pelo oscuro. Al segundo me di cuenta que eran betas, los dos. Parecian un poco mayores que nosotros, pero tenia la impresión de que era mas por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar que por la edad real.- _Y este es Tyler, es nuestro genio_.- el chico negó con la cabeza y se sonrojo.

- _No soy un genio. Soy matemático. Calculo probabilidades._ \- su amigo Josh se rio como si hubiese dicho un chiste.

- _Es un genio._ \- Niall siguió también con un sonrisa. Mientras hablamos nos dirigimos hacia la cuarta puerta, como la anterio se abria con un código. Dentro estaba el comedor. Al fondo estaban las cocinas y el almacen. Todo lo demás era suelo de baldosas y mesas de metal con sillas a juego.- _Spencer es nuestro medico del cerebro. Es psiquiatra y experto en comportamiento humano. Ademas es forense y habla todo los idiomas del mundo._

- _En realidad hay mas de 7.000 idiomas en todo el mundo y es científicamente imposible hablarlos todos, algunos ni siquiera seria posible traducirlos a..._

- _Veo que ya habéis conocido a mi omega_.- Morgan apareció de la nada mientras nos poníamos en fila esperando que se abrieran las cocinas. Al entrar me di cuenta que el comedor era realmente grande. Contaba más de quinientas sillas. Las mesas cuadradas tenia hasta quince sillas y las redondas diez. 

- _De verdad que siento haber reaccionado asi._ \- Harry le tendio la mano, que el acepto al segundo con una sonrisa que le ilumino los ojos.

_-Nada que sentir, compañero. Es genial tener alguien con el pelearse al fin en nuestro equipo_.- todos nos reímos y la verdad me di cuenta que eramos tres omegas, dos betas y cuatro alfas. Pero solo Morgan y Harry tenían un nivel parecido. Según nos había contado Jenn antes de huir a la casa segura, Morgan era un ex agente del FBI. Un alfa de nivel cinco que había conseguido cerrar casos en tiempo récord. Un buen día un asesino en serie había intentado matar a Spencer envenenándolo con una droga rara y desconocida. Después de salvar a Spencer y de matarlo, Morgan investigo hasta llegar a las misma personas que habían casi matado a Niall. Obviamente, no se detuvo ahí y siguió investigando hasta que Charles le había encontrado. Desde ese momento su pista se perdía. Según había dejado el FBI para dedicarse a su omega, pero ahora que lo tenia delante me daba cuenta que solo lo había reclutado y borrado cualquier pista.

- _¿Si es la hora de comer no debería haber mas gente?-_ pregunte mientras un hombre enorme salía de las cocinas con una bandejas llenas de diferentes comidas y las colocaba en los calentadores donde mas tarde la gente vendría a servirse lo que le apeteciera.

_-Las comidas no son todas al mismo tiempo, asi evitamos estar todos juntos en un solo lugar. Es mas seguro. Hay cuatro comidas. La primera empieza en diez minutos y acaba en una hora. Puedes venir a la que quieras, pero cuando hay mas de cien personas, las puertas se cierran hasta la próxima hora._ \- me explico Spencer.

Uno por uno nos servimos los diferentes platos que había. Pasta de espinaca, arroz con atun, ensaladas, pollo o pavo. Yo acabe eligiendo una ensalada y un poco de pasta. Tampoco tenía mucha hambre, llevábamos un tiempo comiendo lo menos posible y sentía que el estómago se me había encogido.

- _Luego vamos a entrenar con Marco, tenéis que venir. Le va a encantar verte luchar, Louis, me acuerdo cuando le diste la paliza a Oli en el campamento._ \- me reí recordando lo bien que había sentado. Ahora lo veía diferente, sabía que no era uno de los malos, pero seguía siendo un imbécil.

- _Mañana nos vamos a un misión.-_ empezó Josh.- _No creo que a esta estéis apuntados. No salimos a misiones hasta que llevamos por lo menos un mes aquí. Quizás queráis poneros al día con Marco mañana y hoy descansar._

- _Nosotros no salimos a una misión tan pronto, pero no estábamos en la situación en la que estamos ahora._ \- le dijo Morgan. Se miraron como si no estuvieran seguros de seguir hablando.

_-Oh vamos, estamos todos en esto._ \- dijo Zayn resoplando.- _Tu padre va a estar en una cena en Alemania mañana. Tenemos que ir a recopilar información y si es necesario traerlo aquí._

Harry se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos y termino de masticar. 

- _Él no es mi padre, es mi padrastro._ \- se encogió de hombros.- _Mi padre está en algún lugar de Sur América poniendo nombres a plantas venenosas y escribiendo libros que nadie entiende._

Le mire sorprendido. No tenía ni idea que su padre seguía vivo, ni de que era al parecer botánico.

- _Ese hombre lo eligió mi madre y por lo visto no tiene muy buen ojo al elegir personas. Pero aunque fuese mi padre biológico, con todo lo que ha hecho para mí , ahora mismo no fuese nadie. No tenéis que tener miedo en decirme nada sobre él ni nada de todo esto. Soy un profesional como vosotros._ \- se rio un poco.- _No es que vaya a perder el control y a atacar a nadie._

Morgan se rio con fuerza y todos los demás lo siguieron. 

- _Entonces está claro, chico, la misión de mañana, aunque estuvierais ya preparados para ir, no podríais. Él os conoce a los dos, así que sabría que algo está pasando._ \- seguimos comiendo, sabiendo que la hora pasaría rápido y luego tendríamos que dejar a los siguientes su hora de comer.

- _Aunque creo que podría ayudarnos.-_ dijo Tyler cuando aparto el plato ya acabado.- _Él puede conocer a las personas con las que se reúne o incluso si esta mintiendo. ¿Lo conoces bien verdad?_ -

Harry asintió.

- _Si preparamos todo como en el caso de la boda de hace unos meses, podemos conectarnos con la base y que Harry nos vaya contado.-_ mire como todos parecían saber de qué estaban hablando y no dije nada. Ahora era momento de observar y aprender todo lo rápido que pudiera. 

- _Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Marco sobre esta idea y prepararlo todo.- J_ osh se puso de pie seguido por Tyler. _-_ Nos vemos pronto, encantado de conoceros.- los dos nos sonrieron y se despidieron con la manos. 

Spencer y Morgan se habían distraido hablando en voz baja sobre la misión de mañana. Zayn había ido a repetir su plato de carne con ensalada.

- _No me puedo creer que estéis aquí._ \- Niall paso los brazos por encima de mi hombro y me abrazo de landó. Me reí y acomode mi brazo por su cintura, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en cuello.

- _¿Y tú qué tal? Esto está lleno de alfas y omegas. ¿Te has sentido diferente?_ \- le pregunte en voz baja.

_-Todavía no me he presentado.-_ dijo aún más bajito.- _Charles y Marco me obligaron a hacerme pruebas con un médico de aquí y me dijo que seguramente pasaran unos meses hasta que mi cuerpo metabolizara la droga por completo._

Asentí con la cabeza y le acaricie con el meñique la piel que había dejado al descubierto al recostarse contra mí.

- _Lo que te dije en el campamento sigue en pie. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí._ \- el levanto la cabeza y me sonrió.

- _Gracias_.- susurro y se recostó de mí de nuevo.- _La verdad es que me vendría bien hablar contigo. Seguramente después de la misión. Podemos quedar en tu habitación o en la mía cuando quiera.-_

- _Claro, puedes venir a nuestra habitación cuando lo necesite. Siempre tendré en un momento para cualquier cosa que necesites._

- _Me voy dos minutos y Niall ya casi se ha fusionado con Louis.-_ dijo Zayn sentándose de nuevo con el plato lleno otra vez.

_-Calla, sabes que le he echado mucho de menos._ \- respondió Niall estirando la pierna por encima del regazo de Liam y empujado a Zayn por la tripa.- T _e vas a poner gordo si sigues comiendo así._ \- dijo como si fuera un niño haciendo mofa de algo.

Los tres se rieron y no pude evitar sentir una presión en el pecho que casi me dejaba sin aire. Sentí la mano de Harry coger la mía con cuidado. Al girarme hacia el me di cuenta que había sentido lo mismo que yo. Ahora éramos uno. 

Me sonrió, sabiendo exactamente como me sentía y porque me sentía así. Faltaban Jenn y Tay, pero sabiendo que estaban a salvo, dejando el miedo y la adrenalina de huir a un lado, solo podía dejar hueco a las ganas irrefrenables que tenia de acabar con todo lo que pudiera hacerles daño a estas personas que ahora eran parte de mi equipo, de mi futuro. 

De mi familia.

  



	18. Solo el principio

_-¿En que piensas?_ \- susurre sin dejar de jugar con la cuerda de sus sudadera.

Estábamos sentados en la cama de nuestra habitación, hacia poco mas de una hora que había amanecido, pero ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir mas. Llevábamos más de dos meses durmiendo máximo cinco horas al dia. Y cambiarlo iba a costar por lo menos dos o tres misiones de las que tienes que correr sin parar.

_-Creo que hay algo mal en nuestra conexión.-_ respondio después de unos minutos en silencio.

No pude evitar enderezarme de golpe y mirarlo un poco asustado. ¿Solo llevabamos cuatro días de pareja oficial y ya se arrepentía?

_-No ese tipo de mal.-_ sonrio poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era relajante no tener que balbucear intentando explicar que sentía.- _Nunca he estado conectado a nadie, está claro que no tengo mucha experiencia. Pero como lo cuentan, parece que tendría que ser mas dependiente. Deberia necesitarte pegado a mi piel las veinticuatro horas del dia. Pero mi alfa esta mas tranquilo de lo que ha estado en toda mi vida. Me relaja tenerte cerca, me llena de algo que no soy capaz de explicar, pero incluso cuando cierro los ojos y no estas a mi lado, puedo sentirte. Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón, el tacto de tu piel, como te mojas los labios cuando estas nervioso o tus dedos deslizándose por tu pelo. Pero no siento desesperación por tenerte cerca, no siento celos o miedo. Siento que estás conmigo siempre y no puedo echar de menos algo que está dentro de mí._

Le mire sorprendido. Era mágico escucharlo hablar. De mi. De nosotros. Oir como sus sentimientos llenaban cada palabra, como sentía a través de mi. 

- _Igual es asi como tiene que ser cuando estas con la persona adecuada._ \- respondi despues de pensarlo.- _Quiero decir, esta claro que desde el segundo que nos vimos había algo entre nosotros. Algo que era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que habíamos sentido, pero igual es también más fuerte de lo que cualquier persona haya sentido._

- _Atropos fatum_. _-_ sonrió pasando una de sus manos por mi cuello y dejando que la punta de los dedos acariciara el pelo de la nuca.

_-¿No es suficiente prueba que la magia existe, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?-_ cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto.

_-Asi que estábamos destinados desde hace miles de años a encontrarnos, a enamorarnos y unirnos.-_ se apoyo en mi cuello y hablo contra mi piel.

- _No se si será la verdad absoluta, pero es lo que he decidido creer_. _-_ deje que su cuerpo encajara contra el mio y solo sentí.

Estaba completo. El era la parte que mi cerebro, mi cuerpo y mi alma necesitaba. Pero al mismo tiempo su precensia solo hacia que mi omega se sintiera mas fuerte y seguro y fuera el mismo. Más que nunca.

_-¿En serio?-_ dije riéndome. Senti como una idea empezaba a crearse en su mente. Si estábamos contacto piel con piel, a veces algunos pensamientos se filtraban. Era difíciles de reconocer cuando estábamos separados. Se sentía como un sueño, el recuerdo de un sueño. No lo sientes del todo tuyo pero esta ahí _.- ¿Casarnos? ¿Es necesario?_

_-Seria divertido y seguro nuestras familias estarían más que contentas.-_ me reí con más ganas.

_-¿Nuestra familia?-_ le mire divertido. _\- ¿Cuáles? ¿Marcus?-_ el se rio y negó con la cabeza.

- _Si, la lista de invitados seria algo complicada._ \- su mente estaba tranquila, era relajante estar conectados

- _Espero que esa no haya sido la proposición, porque ha sido la peor de la historia._ \- se rio contra mi pelo.

- _No. Es difícil mantener un secreto cuando estas dentro de mi cabeza, amor._ \- paso los labios por mi frente.

_-No se por qué, pero no veo lo malo en ese concepto._ \- dejo un suave beso sobre la nariz.

- _Ni yo. Mas allá de que sepamos nuestros regalos de Navidad y San Valentin._ \- me rei mientras juntaba nuestros labios en un roce suave. Solo para sentir su respiración contra la mia. 

- _Si, me gustaría que me regalaras un conjunto de lencería, pero eso seria mas un regalo para ti ¿no crees?_ \- respondi a uno de sus pensamientos fugaces.

- _Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que te haría después, seria mas un regalo en conjunto para los dos.-_ nos reimos al unisono. 

No sabia si estas habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, pero si era donde las parejas pasaban sus celos, eso esperaba.

- _¿Qué piensas de todo esto?_ \- me pregunto separándose solo un poco.

_-Creo que por primera vez desde que empece en el campamento puedo sentir que tengo tiempo de prepararme para lo se nos viene encima._ \- le miré a los ojos sintiéndome especialmente optimista.

_-No creo que debamos confiar en ellos, pero tenemos un equipo que parece que esta en la misma línea que nosotros._ \- asentí.- _Hay algo en Charles que me dice que es igual que Marcus, pero sin ser un sociópata._

_-Si, sentí lo mismo. Los dos harian lo que fuese necesario para conseguir lo que quieren. La diferencia y el factor que juega a nuestro favor es que Charles parece tener unos ideales menos extremistas. Es decir, seguramente no dudaría en sacrificarnos para conseguir lo que quiere, pero lo que quiere es salvar a los omegas y no permitir un genocidio._

- _Es nuestro aliado. Pero no le confiaría tu vida._ -

- _¿Asi es como vamos a separar a la gente a partir de ahora?-_ me rei poniéndome de pie. La alarma para despertarse había empezado a sonar y era nuestro primer dia. Tenia ganas de empezar, hacia ya tiempo que no estaba de servicio. No me gustaba huir, estar asustado y no saber que había en la oscuridad, me gustaba estar armado, perseguir a los malos y rescatar al inocente. Para eso había entrenado. Eso era yo.

- _Podemos hablar sobre algo antes de ir a desayunar._ \- oi decir a Harry mientras yo rebuscaba en el armario para sacar un par de zapatos comodos. Hice un sonido con la garganta.

- _Lo que siente por Niall, ahora yo también lo siento._ \- me gire sin haber encontrado los zapatos.

- _¿Lo que siento por Niall? No siento nada por Niall. Quiero decir, si le quiero como amigo, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos. Pero no es un sentimiento como el nuestro._ \- Levanto una mano, haciéndome parar mis balbuceos.

- _¿Recuerdas lo que decían los libros de historia que nos obligaban a memorizar en el instituto? Cuando una manada se formaba en la antigüedad, no solo importaba el alfa, si no su pareja. No podía existir una manada si un alfa y su omega. Recuerdas que también explicaba que para mejorar la relaciones entre la manda, a veces los alfas se peleaban para sacar sus hormonas alfas y los omegas..._

- _Compartían su celo._ \- dije mas para mi que para el. Lo recordaba. Antes no existían los estándares sociales que existían ahora, por lo que las relaciones monógamas eran casi inexistentes. 

- _Las pastillas que habéis estado tomando sacan la parte mas viceral de vuestras naturaleza._ \- se acercó al borde de la cama poniéndose los calcetines.

Pero eso también puede significar que la relación que tenia con el también era por eso. Que mi omega estaba siendo libre y por ello se sentía atraído por el alfa mas fuerte que había conocido nunca.

- _Eso no tiene mucho sentido porque yo nunca he tomado ninguna de esas drogas y me siento igual o mas atraído hacia ti.-_ respondió sin que yo hubiese dicho nada.

- _Esto de que podamos leernos las mente va acabar en que ni siquiera tengamos que hablar para comunicarnos.-_ saque los zapatos y me los puse sin sentarme, saltando sobre un pie.

- _Vale, nueva regla. No podemos responder a nada hasta que lo hayamos dicho en voz alta.-_ dijo recostándose hacia atrás otra vez, sin muchas ganas de levantarse.

- _Eso seria utilizar nuestros super poderes para el bien._ \- me sente sobre sus piernas. - _Aburrido_.- susurre contra sus labios.

Nos besamos durante un tiempo sin definir.

- _Eso significa que no te molesta que sienta algo por Niall_.- dije sin que sonara mucho a pregunta.

- _Ni lo mas mínimo, esperaba sentir celos o algo parecido, pero la verdad es que a mi también me gusta.-_ nos miramos sonriendo como si nos hubieran llevado a otra realidad.- _La gente no va a ver esto con buenos ojos, lo se.-_ respondió a lo que estaba pensando.

_-¿Y la regla que habíamos puesto hace cinco minutos?_ \- se rio y durante un segundo aguante la respiración. Eran increíblemente guapo.

- _No creo que me importe mucho que piense la gente. Si ellos están de acuerdo, a quien le importa lo demás._ \- me enocgi de hombros.

- _Tendriamos que hablarlo. Y seria complicado._ -le mire asintiendo con la cabeza, poniéndome serio.

_-¿Por qué tiene que serlo?-_ arrugo la nariz sin responder, como si fuera obvio.- _Quiero decir, ¿porque no puede la gente dejar que otras personas vivan su vida, su sexualidad y su vida amorosa como quieran? Lo complicado va a ser llevarlo sin que la presión social nos acabe seprando. Sin que los prejucios nos acaben ganando._ \- mire a un punto en la pared. 

No era justo. Si se sentía bien, si sentía correcto y no le hacíamos daño a nadie ¿que era exactamente lo malo?

- _Estamos hablando de mantener una manda amor, de posiblemente mantener una relación con otras tres personas. Con sus ideas, enseñanzas y costumbre. Empecemos por intentar construir eso y luego, nos enfrentaremos al mundo. Todos juntos.-_ sonrei con ganas.

- _Te quiero muchísimo._ \- le abrace.- _Lo haremos. Juntos._

Después de casi despegarnos el uno del otro, nos acabamos de vestir y salimos junto a otros agentes hacia el comedor. Todavía no teníamos la confianza suficiente como para ir solos por las instalaciones. Era literalmente un laberinto de suelos lisos y luz azul de hospital. Tampoco sabíamos cuales eran las habitaciones de nuestros compañeros o incluso si ya se habían ido a su misión. A pesar de estar un poco perdidos, el ambiente no era tenso. Era extraño intentar explicarlo, pero no había esa energía. Era lo que mi madre llamaba sentirlo en las tripas.

- _Buenos días, chicos_.- Josh apareció de la nada mientras no sentábamos con nuestra bandejas. El desayuno era bastante típico; fruta, zumos, tostadas, mantequilla y café. También se podía elegir un huevo cocido u otras cosas que ni siquiera había mirado. No era de la personas que desayunaban como si no fueran a tener otra comida en todo el día.

- _Buenos días._ \- respondió Harry después de beber un sorbo de su café. Solo y si azúcar. Para despertar a un muerto.

- _¿Sabéis dónde están los demás?_ \- les pregunte después de agregar la tercera bolsita de azúcar a mi café ganándome una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Harry.

- _Morgan y Spencer no suelen aparecer en el primer desayuno a menos que tenga una misión. Y Zayn, Liam y Niall tienen que estar por llegar. Nosotros siempre somos los primero, está bastante bien tener a alguien que le guste madrugar también._ \- Tyler hablo por primera vez.

- _Si, todavía no nos acostumbramos a dormir más de cinco horas._ \- dijo Harry. Comimos sin hablar mas durantes unos minutos. Un silencio agradable se extendia entre nosotros.

- _¿Y sobre la misión que hablamos ayer...?_ \- me puse dos paquetes de mermelada de fresa en mi tostada mientras preguntaba.

- _Pues la verdad es que se supone que tendríamos que salir esta noche hacia nuestro objetivo, así que después del desayuno nos llamaran para ponernos al día. La última misión que hicimos fue hace más de un mes_.- se comió lo que parecía un dulce relleno de chocolate.

- _¿Y eso es lo normal?_ \- Harry siguió hablando mientras yo comía. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que había empezado a comer.

- _No. La misión que nos toco era reconocimiento y recopilación de información. Ni siquiera íbamos armados como normalmente solemos ir. No debería haber pasado tanto tiempo, las misiones de tipo tres son para principiantes. Se pueden hacer hasta seis al mes._ \- asentimos al mismo tiempo

- _¿Y tenéis alguna teoría sobre el porque os han dejado en el banquillo?_ \- se miraron evaluando sus palabras.

- _Sí, claro._ \- hablo Josh.- _Pero no queremos que entréis en pánico o algo así._ \- sonriso mirándonos con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

- _Créeme, llevamos más de tres meses en pánico continuo, no creo que nada nos pueda sorprender mucho.-_ solté riéndome.

Josh respiro profundo y Tyler se encogió de hombros.

- _Hay cuatro tipos de misiones. La tres, como ya sabéis, es la más tranquila. Vigilar a alguien o un sitio. Recopilar información, preparar el terreno o simplemente renovar la información que teníamos almacenada._ \- bebió un sorbo de su taza, algo que parecía te.- _Luego la dos es casi lo mismo, pero con el agregado de que posiblemente tendríamos que intervenir. Como nos estamos seguros de que la policía o los gobiernos hagan algo, vamos debidamente armados y preparados para cualquier cosa. En este caso casi siempre son traficantes, de drogas, de personas, de arte. Luego están las de tipo uno, que básicamente sabemos a ciencia cierta que se va a arma una buena. En estos caso ya han ido agentes antes para prepararnos el terreno con una misión uno. Tenemos apoyo por satélite, armas de las buenas y un grupo de más de treinta agentes preparados para intervenir si nos superan en número o es una trampa._ \- 

- _Y este último es al que nos van a mandar ahora ¿no?_ \- dije antes de que acabara.

- _No. Queda un tipo.-_ me dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarles.

- _Exactamente_.-Tyler siguió mirando a su te como si ahí encontrara todas las respuestas que quería.- _El tipo cero es básicamente una misión suicida. En la que sabemos la información, tenemos refuerzos, satélites y hasta un Hulk y aun así sabemos que en cualquier momento se puede ir todo a la mierda._

- _Incluso nos obligan a llamar a nuestras familias antes de ir a una de estas misiones. Diciendo algo como que vamos a ir de vacaciones peligrosas o subir una montaña con ojos vendados._ \- Josh susurro como si fuera un secreto asqueroso que no quiere decir en voz alta.

- _Es necesario, lo sabemos, pero eso no le quita lo tétrico_.- se encogió de hombros otra vez y se terminó él te.

- _Todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo de vuestras vacaciones obligadas._ \- dije después de unos minutos.

- _Cuando un grupo de agentes se les prepara para una misión de tipo cero se les da como un tiempo para pensar. Como la calma antes de la tormenta. Para que se centre en lo que debe._ \- Harry asintió distraído.

_-A mí me parece más que os dejan un tiempo para que os mentalicéis de que lo más probable es no volváis vivos._ \- dije algo enfadado.- _Si lo miramos de un modo psicológico, una persona o animal que se resigna a que va a morir, pelea con el doble de fuerza. Está en nuestra naturaleza._

Eso pareció calar hondo porque reino el silencio en la mesa. Durante un segundo pensé que igual había sido un poco duro. Al fin y al cabo todo estábamos juntos en esto y matar el ánimo en el equipo no era productivo para nadie.

- _¿A que vienen esas caras?_ \- Niall apareció con una bandeja ridículamente llena de comida y se sentó a mi lado. Zayn y Liam se sentaron a su otro lado.

- _Es demasiado temprano para tener otra cara, Ni.-_ respondió Zayn recostándose en la mesa como si fuera a dormir.

- _No es una persona de mañana._ \- me susurro Niall con una sonrisa. Le mire sintiendo que volvía el buen ánimo y la energía a la mesa. Era increíble lo que una persona sola podía conseguir. 

- _Así que, ¿estáis preparados para nuestra primera misión como equipo?_ \- pregunto Liam también sonriendo.

- _Me ha dicho Ron que lo más probable es que sea una misión de tipo uno, así que va a ser movidita._ \- dijo Niall con la boca llena. 

Mire hacia Tyler y Josh que parecía que quería decir algo pero cambiaron de idea en el último momento.

- _No creo que sea de tipo uno. Spencer y Morgan han ido a varias de tipo uno y te preparan durante meses. Nosotros casi no hemos practicado juntos. Y con Louis y Harry nuevos en el equipo no se arriesgarían a perder una misión uno porque no sabemos trabajar juntos.-_ Liam hablo mirando a la nada.

- _Entonces esa puede ser la razón por la que no hemos ido a ninguna misión en los últimos meses._ \- hablo Josh

- _Claro_.- dijo Tyles de repente más alto haciendo saltara Zayn.- _Cuando fuimos al campamento tendríamos que haber vuelto con vosotros cuatro. Pero luego paso lo de Niall y vosotros desaparecisteis del mapa. Tendríamos que haber sido un equipo desde entonces, pero al desaparecer las misiones que íbamos a hacer juntos pasaron a otro equipo._

- _Definitivamente eres el genio del grupo._ \- Harry susurro con una sonrisa haciendo que Tyler se sonrojara a una velocidad sorprendente.

Los demás se rieron y cayeron en una conversación relajada. Teníamos una hora para desayunar, pero luego no sabia que iba a psar. Si era verdad que no íbamos a una misión, ¿que haríamos ahora?

- _Buenos días chicos._ \- Morgan se sentó junto a Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Detrás de el apareció un Spencer realmente despeinado, con los ojos medio abierto. Se dejo caer en la silla y se recostó contra Morgan cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

_-Si Zayn no es una persona de mañanas, Spencer es un vampiro._ \- dijo Niall suficientemente alto como para que Spencer lo oyera.

_-Ni siquiera ha salido el sol. Nuestro organismo esta preparado para dormir de noche y vivir de dia, y todavía no es de dia._ \- balbuceo sin abri los ojos.

- _Es adorable cuando esta medio dormido. Es como si la Wikipedia se fusionará con un gatito_.- Morgan también era de los que comía como si no hubiese mañana en el desayuno.

Tyler y Josh se levantaron a dejar las bandejas y coger otros dos cafés. Zayn pareció despertar después de tomarse su café y ahora se comía un bollo parecido al de Josh.

_-Así que los planes para hoy son entrenar y preparar la misión de Londres._ \- dijo Morgan después de un rato. Yo ya había acabado de desayunar y Harry también. Solo faltaba Spencer y Niall. Spencer estaba comiendo lo que Morgan le iba pasando. Como algunos trozos de tostadas con mantequilla y queso en taquitos. Verlos calentaba algo dentro de mí.

_-¿Cuál es la misión de Londres?_ \- Pregunto Zayn.- _Nadie nos ha comunicado nada._

- _Es relativamente nueva la información que nos ha llegado, pero al parecer van a reunirse en los premios Oscar Wilde en Londres. Este año va a ser un buena fiesta porque conmemoran 150 años de su nacimiento.-_ le paso más queso a Spencer que siguió comiendo con los ojos medio abiertos.

- _Y van a ir el padre Niall, el de Harry y otros altos cargos conectados con Ilustre.-_ dije

- _Exactamente_ \- Morgan me miro sorprendido. _\- Si que sois buenos, eso es información más que calificada._

- _Bueno, debo decir que eso fue gracia a nuestras informáticas.-_ respondí

- _Es verdad, Jenna y Tay ¿dónde están? ¿Sabéis si están bien? Nos ayudaron mucho_.- pregunto Liam preocupado.

- _Charles nos dijo que vendrían hoy. Que las han reclutado también para que ayuden con la informática. Le dispararon a Tay hace algunas semanas. Nos dijo que la habías salvado tú Morgan. De verdad, no sé cómo agradecértelo.-_ Harry le puso la mano en el hombro.- _Ella es mi hermana y a pesar de que solo en papel, no sabría qué hacer si le pasara algo por mi culpa._

- _No tienes por qué dármelas, compañero, ella es de los buenos. Ahora somos como superhéroes, es nuestro deber proteger a los buenos._ \- sonrió como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.

- _Aun así, te debo una cerveza.-_ Harry término de pasar el brazo por su espalda y lo atrajo en un medio abrazo.

- _Nuestros padres se llevan bien, esto es precioso.-_ dijo Niall haciendo que todos soltáramos una carcajada que hizo a otros agente girarse para mirar que estaba pasando.

- _Venga, hay que ponerse en marcha, tenemos mucho que hacer. No quereis que papa se enfade.-_ Morgan se levanto, llevando consigo a Spencer de paso.

- _Tenemos una sesión en una hora con Marcos. Antes de venir hemos preguntado y tenia un sesión urgente con un equipo que se iba a una misión antes del amanecer así que han atrasado nuestra reunión._ \- se encogió de hombros y se despidió con la mano de camino a la entrada.

- _Bueno, nosotros vamos a cambiarnos también y a hablar con Ron a ver si podemos probar el nuevo armamento que ha llegado ayer. Me muero de ganas de ver lo que han traido._ \- Josh y Tyler siguieron los pasos de Morgan y Spencer y en pocos minutos solo quedábamos nosotros cinco.

- _Me va a costar volver a las habitaciones sin tener la tentación de tirarme en la cama a dormir hasta mañana._ \- Zayn empezó con una sonrisa.- _Así que me voy a la sala de descanso a leer un poco. Nos vemos en un rato.-_ se levanto y dejo un beso suave en los labios de Liam y otro en la frente de Niall. Al igual que con los demás, dijimos hasta luego y nos despedimos con la mano.

- _Niall, ¿no querías hablar con Louis sobre algo?_ \- dijo Liam pasándole la mano por el pelo con cariño.

-A _h, si, es verdad. Quería, pero no tiene que se ahora. Quiero decir si queréis, puede ser luego o ahora, como queráis.-_ me rei poniéndome de pie.

- _Vamos, ahora es tan buen momento como otro cualquiera._ \- le cogí de la mano poniéndolo de pie de un tiron. Me agache hacia Harry y le di un beso con cariño.

- _Yo también_.- susurro respondiendo al pensamiento de lo mucho que lo amaba que había aparecido en mi mente.

Le sonreí con ganas y empece a caminar hacia la salida con Niall de la mano.

- _¿Dónde quiere ir? ¿A la sala de descanso o a alguna de nuestras habitaciones?-_ pregunte sin dejar de caminar.

Gire la cabeza cuando no respondió. Le mire con el ceño fruncido parándome de golpe.

_-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre?-_ estaba profundamente sonrojado y miraba al suelo como si estuviera a punto de morirse de vergüenza.

- _Es que creo que será mejor si lo hablamos en publico, pero en relidad lo que quiero es hacerlo en privado.-_ se sonrojo con mas fuerza y pude imaginarme por donde iba.

- _Que te parece si..._ -

- _Justo a las personas que estaba buscando._ \- Charle apareció de la nada y se paro a nuestro lado.- _O mas bien a una de las dos personas que estaba buscando. ¿Dónde esta tu alfa, querida?_

_-Sigue en el comedor. No nos habían dicho que nos estabas buscando_.- le respondí sin soltar a Niall que parecía que se había relajado con la distracción.

-E _s algo de ultimo momento, hay alguien con el que me gustaría que hablases. Pero prefiero que Harry este cerca, puede ser ligeramente estresante para ti._ \- parecía que estaba incomodo, pero era tan sutil que era difícil diferenciarlo.- _Mandare a alguien a buscarlo. Me acompañas._ \- miro a Niall como dejando claro que solo era yo el que iba a ir con el.

\- _Luego nos vemos, seguramente tendremos otro momento para hablar._ \- le di un beso en la mejilla ganadome otro suave sonrojo y una sonrisa dulce.

- _Vale, me voy a la sala de descanso con Zayn, si acabas antes de que tengamos que empezar la reunión, te espero allí._ \- miro hacia nuestro acompañante.- Hasta pronto Charles.

- _Mas pronto que tarde, señor Horan, tendremos que hablar con el medico ¿todo bien_?- parecía realmente preocupado

- _Si, señor. Sin ningún cambio._ \- Charles le respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza. Después de un apretón en mi mano, se giro y entro en la sala de recreo.

_-Muy bien, después de ti.-_ me indico el camino con la mano.

-¿ _Puedo preguntar con quien quiere que hable, señor?-_ no me gustaba no saber a donde me estaba llevando y menos si no estaba Harry conmigo.

- _Por supuesto. Como bien hablamos ayer, esto lleva años sucediendo y las personas que han formado parte de las ideas y experimentos de Illustre se cuentan por cientos. Hemos traído a esta instalaciones a muchas de ella, prestando ayuda y apoyo ._ \- hablo mientras seguíamos caminado por pasillos iguales. Realmente me estaba empezando a preguntar como conseguían orientarse en este sitio. Asentí para que supiera que le seguía.- _Muchos de ellos se iban después de aceptar nuestra ayuda, les brindábamos la oportunidad de seguir con sus vidas como testigos protegidos. A pesar de ello, le dejábamos claro que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos para mantener su seguridad, podía pasar cualquier cosa._

Llegamos a nuestro destino y me di cuenta que a pesar de haber hablado mucho, no había dicho nada en realidad. No había contestado a mi pregunta. 

- _Pero en resumen,_ \- dijo parándose enfrente de la puerta por la que parecía íbamos a entrar- u _na de esas personas es su hermanos, señor Tomlinson. Y ha pedido a hablar con usted cuando se pudiera._

Me quede un segundo en shock. Estuve a punto de responderle que mi hermano estaba muerto, que solo tenía hermanas y un hermano de dos años, pero de repente mi cerebro se puso al día.

Habia dejado ese tema en el fondo de mi cerebro, como algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. 

- _Pero por supuesto debo preguntarle antes si usted también quiere hablar con el._ \- casi me rio. Me había llevado hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba mi hermano esperando al otro lado. O igual un teléfono o una videollamada. Y luego me había preguntado si quería ir. 

- _Supongo que si._ \- dije con la voz ligeramente rota. No sabia si quería, no me había preparado para este momento. Habia aprendido a vivir sin el. A vivir con el dolor, la perdida y el vació que había dejado su muerte. Y ahora tenia que volver a mentalizarme que estaba vivo y no solo eso, si no que me había mentido. Sobre su muerte. Me había dejado sufrir ¿para al final que? 

Deseaba que Harry estuviera aquí conmigo.

- _Esta bien, cuando quiera.-_ me señalo la puerta.

- _Puede decirle a Harry que venga cuanto antes.-_ respire hondo después de que asintiera y abrí la puerta despacio. 

La habitación era de estilo sala de espera. Habia filas de sillas de plástico pegadas por el asiento por una barra de metal. Una tele pegada a la pared y tres maquinas expendedoras en la pared derecha. En la primera fila de asientos estaban sentado Dallon. Igual a como lo recordaba. Alto, delgado y con un corte de pelo desordenado. Tenia aspecto mas viejo, no como si tuviera un montón de arrugas o algo así, pero se le notaban los años. En la piel, en las marcas debajo de los ojos y en el brillo de la mirada. Como si hubiese visto tantas cosas. A su lado había un niño de nos mas de seis años. Estaba recostado de su lado derecho y cogido de la mano de la tercera persona. Brendon. Un Brendon con el pelo largo y arreglado a conciencia, ojeras y que se mordía el labio con fuerza. 

La ganas de simplemente darme la vuelta y cerrar de un portazo casi me sobrepasaron, pero de repente sentí una mano mas que conocida en mi espalda y sentí como la ansiedad que estaba creciendo en mi pecho se hacia soportable.

Dallon pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie de un salto. Alargo las manos y luego las bajo. Me miro con cierta ansiedad en los ojos y se mordió el labio. Podía sentir las hormonas alfas de la ansiedad volando por el aire poniendo nervioso a Brendon de paso.

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo y pensé en el niño que estaba ahí. Estaba claro que era suyo. Era la viva imagen de Dallon de niño. El no tenia la culpa de nada de esto y no iba a montar una escena delante de él. En el fondo de mi cerebro se presentó la idea de que ellos sabían que yo pensaría de esa manera y por eso lo habían traído.

- _Siéntate, Dallon. Va a hacer que Brendon le de un ataque de ansiedad._ \- Dallon hizo lo que le había pedido y me miro como esperando mas ordenes. Mire a mi alderredor buscando algo donde sentarnos. Harry pareció recibir mi idea y acerco dos silla cercanas poniéndolas delante de ellos tres.

- _¿Qué es un ataque de ansiedad?-_ pregunto el niño de repente mirando hacia Brendon. Tenia el ceño fruncido de una manera que le recordaba tanto a Dallon que quería llorar.

- _Es cuando nuestro cerebro manda un mensaje de pánico a nuestro cuerpo sin una razón lógica.-_ le respondí automáticamente. El me miro como sopesando si debería creerme. Luego pareció darle vergüenza y se escondió en pecho de Brendon.

- _Louis_.- solto Dallon de repente.- _Yo_...-luego se paro.

- _No hace falta que digas nada. Lo se._ \- Mire al niño que solo me miraba con media cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su padre.- _¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño?-_ le pregunte con voz suave.

- _Cinco y medio_.- dijo como si estuviera orgulloso.

Cerre los ojos un segundo. Dallon había "muerto" hace cinco años. No entendía nada. Levante la vista hacia el y lo mire sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

- _Ven_.- me puse de pie. No quería hablar esto delante del niño. Caminamos unos metros, hacia las maquinas expendedoras que estaban suficientemente lejos como para que nuestro conversación se en parte privada. Oí como Harry había empezado una conversación para dejarnos mas privacidad. Se mantuvo relajado y firme, para enviarme esas sensaciones a mi.

- _Louis se que esto puede parecer..._ \- le pare levante la mano.

- _Déjame hablar porque si no lo hago ahora, voy a explotar Dallon. Te juro por dios...-_ pare respirando profundo.- _Ni siquiera se por donde empezar. ¿Un hijo Dallon? ¿Habéis tenido un hijo? Entiendo que tu muerte haya sido necesaria hace cinco malditos años, pero todo este tiempo no podías haberme mandado un mensaje, aunque fuese secreto, una carta, una maldita postal en blanco con una foto de Londres. Sabes que cualquier cosa hubiese sido suficiente para hacerme llegar el mensaje de estaba jodidamente vivo.-_ en algún momento había subido la voz porque escuche como Harry hacia un ruido como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta y siguió hablando con el niño.

- _Fue por tu seguridad._ \- respondio en voz baja.

- _Que te jodan con eso Dallon. Llevo cinco años, casi seis siguiendo pistas falsas y corriendo riesgos para descubrir quien te había matado. Y se que lo sabias, en este jodido sitio lo saben todo. Solo me costó un mes y un hacker para saber todo esto_.- me pase la mano por la cara y camine en el sitio. No soportaba mirarle. Sabia que tenia razón y el también lo sabia.

- _Supongo que al principio fue por eso. Pero luego todo cambio.-_ me miro por fin con sinceridad.- _Tenia miedo que después de que se descubriera todo y de alguna manera me odiaras._

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de años metiéndome en la cabeza que ser un omega era digno te drogaste para cambiar eso? ¿O fue antes? A mi que mas me daba Dallon, yo solo quería que estuvieras vivo. Literalmente si te hubieras presentado en mi puerta y me hubieras dicho que habías asesinado a cien personas te habría ayudado a cavar cien tumbas._ \- mi voz se había vuelto ronca de tanto susurrar gritando.

- _Lo siento_.- susurro con las manos en posición de rendición.

- _Te va a hacer falta mucho mas que eso para que te perdone. Has sido un egoísta, todo esto años. Solo has pensado en ti, ni siquiera te has parado a pensar en que yo acabaría igual que tu. Me dejaste sin mi hermano mayor, sin mi mejor amigo y sin mi vida. Te va hacer falta muchismo mas que un "lo siento" de mierda para que te perdone, eso te lo puedo jurar._ \- apreté la mandíbula al sentir a Harry en mi cabeza, relajándome y haciéndome recordar que eso ya era pasado. Gire la cabeza mirándole como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

_-Tu no tienes opinión en esto.-_ susurre sabiendo que me escucharía. El levanto una ceja y envió una ola de cariño a través de nuestro vinculo.- _Eso no te sirve de excusa para darme una opinión que no te he pedido._ \- seguí susurrando sintiendo la mirada de Dallon. Harry se rió con suavidad y siguió la conversación con el niño. 

Me gire volviendo a lo que tenia que solucionar.

- _Esta bien. Podríamos pasarnos una vida discutiendo el mismo punto. ¿Y de que serviría, si nada ni nadie puede cambiar el pasado? Porque es lo que es a partir de ahora, pasado, da igual la razones o lo que creías tu que era lo correcto. Ahora tenéis un niño y yo tengo un compañero y un futuro en construcción. La cosa es que no me siento con ganas ni fuerzas para enfrentarme a el esfuerzo que llevaría recuperar esto. Siento un gran resentimiento hacia ti Dallon. No me puedo creer que me hayas abandonado y esa sensación no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, así que acepto tus disculpas pero no pida mas. Necesito tiempo y mucha mas información._

El me miro durante unos segundos, como si no conociera la persona que tenia delate. Y siendo sincero, yo sentía que tampoco conocía de nada a la persona que me miraba. Su aspecto era casi el mismo, pero ya no entendíamos nuestra miradas. No eramos los mismos de hace cinco años.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pude ver que algo cambiaba en sus ojos. Su hombros se relajaron.

- _Lo que necesites._ \- susurro como respuesta.

_-¿Os quedáis aquí?-_ pregunte relajándome en gran medida y sintiendo a Harry sonreír incluso sin mirarle. 

- _Si, tenemos un apartamento en la zona siete. No se si conoces mucho este sitio, pero algunos pacientes se quedan aquí a vivir, así se sienten mucho mas seguro._ \- me sentí un poco estúpido, la verdad es que no sabia casi nada de este sitio.

- _Vale, ahora seguramente tendremos cosas que hacer, ahora tenemos nuestro equipo y misiones y demás, así que haré tiempo para quedar todo los días en vuestro apartamento. Hablaremos y nos pondremos al día poco a poco, pero no puedo ofrecer mas._ \- el ese movimiento con la cabeza, como una mezcla entre asentir y negar que normalmente hacia la gente cuando no sabia que hacer.

- _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Esta bien para mi, perfecto._ \- su voz sonó con un cierto tono de esperanza. Empece mi promesa en ese mismo momento y abrí los brazos. El pareció aceptar la oferta al mili segundo. Lo siguiente que sabia es que no estábamos abrazando. Y se sintió como si una tonelada de sentimientos volviera de la parte más oscura de mi cerbero. Miles de recuerdos volvieron como un tsunami .

- _Lo siento, Louis. Lo siento._ \- oí como susurraba una y otra vez .Esta vez tuve que admitir que aceptaba de corazón su disculpa. Podía sentir en su voz que estaba al borde al igual que yo. Si seguíamos así, todo estaríamos llorando mas pronto que tarde. Me separe con una sonrisa acuosa y respire hondo.

- _Bueno, vamos, me tienes que presentar a alguien._ \- le mire firmando la tregua que habíamos impuesto.

Volvimos junto a los demás y antes que me diera cuenta tenía a Brendon colgado de mi cuello. Me abrazo con fuerza y esta vez ninguno de los dos pudimos para la ola de sentimientos que nos atropellaron.

- _Louis_.- dijo mi nombre en mitad de un sollozo. Sentí como las lagrimas se formaban y esta vez supe que no lo iba a poder parar. Era demasiado para un solo día.

- _Te he echado de menos.-_ le susurre. Él apretó con fuerza y lloro un poco mas. La lagrimas corrieron por mi cara sin poder pararlas.

_-Nunca mas, ¿vale? Nunca mas._ \- se separo cogiéndome de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos.

- _Papa, ¿porque lloras, te has hecho daño?_ \- oi como decía el niño del que tenia que preguntar el nombre pronto.

- _No cariño, papa esta muy contento. Tambien se puede llorar de felicidad, ¿sabes?-_ el lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero asintió. Brendon se había agachado para estar a su altura y ahora lo cogía del suelo para colocarlo en su cadera y ponerlo a nuestra altura. Se veía tan natural y hermoso que me hizo sentir una punzada de celos. Yo quería eso también, pero siendo realista, jamas podría tenerlo. No igual. Lo mas probables que adoptara. Habían miles de niños que se merecían una casa y nosotros podríamos dárselas.

- _Todavía no se tu nombre, cariño._ \- le dije cogiendo una de sus manos entre la mis y jugando con ella.

- _Me llamo William, ¿y tu?_ \- me sonrió relajado, pero yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa. Se llama William. Mi segundo nombre, el nombre que siempre le dije a Dallon que le pondría a mi hijo cuando tuviera mi hijo. Le habían puesto mi nombre a su hijo.

Levante la mirada hacia Dallon que me miraba intensamente.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, William.- sentí que la lagrimas volvía y parpadee varia veces.- _¿Sabias que yo también me llamo así? Pero en mi caso es mi segundo nombre. El primero es Louis._

_-Tenemos el mismo nombre_.- dijo emocionado. Me tuve que morder el labio para no seguir llorando como un idiota.

- _Es genial ¿verdad?-_ mire a Brendon. Sabia que tenia la posibilidad de estar enfadado por todo esto, la mentira y demás. Que podía pasarme toda la vida enfadado con ellos. Pero no me perdería esto por nada del mundo. Ahora tenía una familia, tenía un futuro entre sus brazos. ¿Qué sentido tenia seguir enfadado por el pasado que no se podía cambiar?

Alguien abrió la puerta detrás de mí con cuidado y metió la cabeza sin termina de entrar.

- _Hola chicos, me manda Marcos a buscar a Louis y Harry, al parecer tenéis una reunión en diez minutos.-_ un chico no mayor que nosotros hablo. Los dos asentimos con la cabeza y con eso se retiró.

- _Bueno, al parecer el deber nos llama.-_ sonreí hacia ellos. Me sentí ligero y sentimental.- _Nos vemos pronto ¿vale? Estoy deseando saber mas._ \- Brendon me abrazo con William todavía en brazos. Por su parte me dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla. Se había acostumbrado a mí con rapidez a diferencia de otros niños. Dallon me dio otro abrazo y un apretón de mano a Harry.

- _También tengo ganas de saber más sobre vosotros. No creo que haga falta que haga de hermano sobreprotector en este caso._ \- sonrió avergonzado.- _Estoy increíblemente orgulloso de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz._ \- 

- _Vale, basta, no más. No puedo llegar a mi primera reunión llorando.-_ me reí para aligerar el ambiente.- _Hablaremos pronto._

Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta y en el pasillo volvimos a despedirnos con besos, abrazos y promesas. Ellos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y nosotros hacia el otro lado. Esperaba que Harry se acordara por donde debíamos ir, porque yo no tenía ni idea.

_-¿Todo bien?-_ me pregunto cogiéndome la cara entre las manos.

- _Eso ya lo sabes.-_ sonreí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me beso con suavidad. Lento. Relajando cada musculo de mi cuerpo y trayendo de vuelta al mundo mis pensamientos. Al separarnos me pegue a su cuello y respire hondo. 

- _Son solo las ocho de la mañana, demasiadas emociones para un día que solo acaba de empezar._ \- suspire con fuerza. - _Porque tengo la sensación de que es efectivamente, solo el principio._

  



	19. Manada

_-Llegáis cinco minutos tarde_.- después de caminar lo que parecían años, habíamos llegado donde se hacían las reuniones. A parte del resto del equipo había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de pelo negro y barba poblada que nos miraba con ojos severos.

 _-Lo siento._ \- dije automáticamente. La verdad es que no había sido culpa nuestra. Pero llegábamos tarde y no quería empezar el día discutiendo con el que parecía ser nuestro superior. Algo que te enseñan en el ejercito, siempre el superior tiene la razón.

- _Tomen asiento. Por supuesto no hemos podido empezar porque la reunión es por y para vosotros.-_ me di cuenta que tenia lo brazos cruzados y un pose tensa. 

Pues si que le importa la puntualidad. Pense un tanto irritado.

Harry noto mi disgusto y al sentarnos me cogio la mano por debajo de la mesa. La habitación era pequeña, lo justo para meter una mesa de reuniones para unas quince personas y sus quince sillas. Era un tanto clautofobica. Sin ventanas y de paredes lisas. En el fondo, donde estaba de pie el señor Puntualidad, había una pantalla en la pared.

- _Bueno, ya que estamos todos, mi nombre es Marcos.- se sento, igual de tenso.- Soy vuestro organizador y como bien dice la palabra, organizo vuestras misiones, bajas, visitas al medico o incluso comidas. Ya que contamos con cuatro omegas en este equipo es necesario llevar un calendario bien planificado. Las carpetas que teneis delante os dirán como llevaremos la próxima misión, tenían planeado enviaros a la de Londres, pero no creo que estéis preparados._

- _Llevamos esperando una misión un mes Marcos, claro que estamos preparados._ \- interrumpió Morgan.

Nuestro organizador pareció relajarse por primera vez desde que llegamos.

- _Lo sé, Morgan, pero con la nueva incorporación no sé cómo trabajáis juntos. Sé que vosotros cinco no lo hacéis del todo mal, pero no os hemos agregado a vosotros dos a la esquicio. Además os falta un informático. Me ha dicho que estarían en esta reunión, pero al parecer hoy es el día de la impuntualidad_.-soltó un bufido- _Si no llegan en cinco minutos empezaremos sin ellos, y los mismo digo por vosotros dos. Si llegáis tarde otra vez, empiezo sin vosotros. Llevo despierto desde ayer y no me puedo dar el lujo de perseguir a todos los agente como si fuera una niñera._  
Respire hondo para no soltar lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. En su lugar, pensé un segundo lo que iba a decir.

- _Lo siento mucho si le hemos hecho perder tiempo, señor. Estoy seguro que aquí y en nuestra situación el tiempo es literalmente oro, pero no estábamos precisamente liándonos en un armario ¿vale? He visto por primera vez desde hace cinco años a mi hermano que supuestamente debería estar muerto y que además resulta que es padre. Sigo intentado entender este sitio y porque es tan grande y laberintico. Llevamos aquí un día y todavía no se ni que vamos a hacer exactamente. La verdad, solo son las ocho de la mañana y mi paciencia ya la he gastado intentado no ponerme a gritar como un poseso delante de mi sobrino de cinco años._ \- respire de nuevo, apretándome el puente de la nariz sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza se aposentaba cómodamente en mi cráneo.- _Realmente lo siento, pero podríamos por favor centrarnos en el hecho de que estamos aquí para prestar toda la ayuda que podamos y no para arruinarte el día._

Todos me miraban con la boca abierta o sema-abierta. El mismo Marcos había descruzado los brazos y me miraba con una ligera mirada de desconcierto.

- _Te dije que no era como otros omegas._ \- dijo Niall con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- _¿Qué tiene eso que ver con ser omega?_ \- le dije poniendo los ojos pero sin poder evitar hacer una mueca divertida.

 _-Bueno, yo casi no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera "Si, señor" y "No, señor" la primera semana que nos conocimos. Es un alfa de nivel seis sin emparejar, es como estar delante de un muro para mi omega-_ dijo Spencer detrás de un mecho de pelo que se había soltado desde detrás de su oreja derecha.

 _-Entiendo su punto, agente Tomlinson y acepto sus disculpas._ \- no respondió a lo que dijo Spencer y me miro realmente sin ningún tipo de resentimiento.- _Yo también me disculpo por ser un tanto intransigente._ \- me miro asintiendo con la cabeza.- _Mientras esperamos a la persona que falta, podemos hablar sobre como organizaremos los entrenamientos conjuntos._

Todos asintieron y al parecer el ambiente se aligero bastante. En los minutos siguientes hablamos sobre cuando entrenaríamos en nuestra especialidad y cuando lo haríamos juntos. En grupos de tres o cuatro. Marcos al parecer era un ex SEAL que había por alguna razón personal que no salió en la conversación, dejado el ejército. Estaba en esto junto a Charles desde que eran jóvenes.

- _No hay nada malo en ti, Lou.-_ Harry dijo de repente después de que me haya pasado unos cinco minutos pensando sobre lo que había dicho Spencer.

- _¿Y cual es la razón de que sea casi incapaz de comportarme como la mayoría de los omegas?_ \- le respondí en voz baja. Los demás seguían hablando entre ellos.

- _Que seas diferente no significa que tenga algo mal en ti. Puedes ser, literalmente, la evolución en nuestra especia._

 _-Si, porque eso suena mas lógico que la drogas simplemente me hayan roto.-_ pase las hojas que nos había dado Marcos como si las estuviera leyendo.

Antes de que Harry respondiera, Marcos se dirgio a el en voz alta.

- _Agente Styles, ¿prefiere hacer todo los entrenamientos con su compañero o acepta variar?-_ pregunto.

- _¿Es realmente necesario llamarnos por el apellido? Vamos a pasar un número de horas juntos que nos van a convertir en más que conocidos.-_ se apartó el pelo de la cara 

- _Por supuesto que no, era mera cortesía. -_ mientras ellos hablaban, Niall y Liam discutían cuantas horas debía entrenar Ni sin que fuera peligroso. Al parecer el médico le había recomendado que se lo tomara con calma.

- _¿Tu qué crees?_ \- me pregunto de repente Harry. Tarde unos segundo en darme cuenta que me preguntaba.

 _-Me siento más seguro cuando estas cerca, pero supongo que eso también sería bueno cambiarlo. En la misiones no siempre vamos a poder estar juntos._ \- dije un poco más bajo encogiéndome de hombros.

- _¿Pero cómo hacéis eso?_ \- soltó Morgan con cara de asombro.- _Llevan unidos menos de una semana y ya puede pensar con lógica sobre estar separados._

- _No sé, es algo natural en nosotros supongo._ \- respondí 

- _La verdad es que realmente raro. Nunca había visto una pareja que no pasara por la pos anidación.-_ me tense un segundo antes de hacer a mi cerebro reaccionar.

El momento "pos anidación" era en el que después de unirse las parejas o se quedaban embarazadas o lo empezaban a intentar. La anidación era el momento justo antes del celo en que preparabas todo en tu vida para darle la bienvenida a una posible familia. Normalmente te sentías menos propenso a salir de casa, comprabas comida suficiente para pasar el celo sin problemas y te daban ganas de arreglar tu habitación o tu casa en general. Los momentos pos anidación era duros porque la pareja tenía que salir de la burbuja que había creado y volver al mundo real. Los alfas eran sobre protectores con sus omegas y los omegas se pasaban semanas sin poder separarse del olor de su alfa.

A pesar de que nos habíamos unido hace cinco días, ninguno de los dos había sentido los síntomas del post. Desde que lo habíamos hablado esta mañana, me había parecido varias ideas en la cabeza que tendría que hablar con un médico. Una de ellas, la que habíamos quedado en creer era la más bonita y romántica, que éramos de alguna manera almas gemelas que no necesitaban ni siquiera dudar sobre el hecho de que íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida y tener familia, que era tan seguro que mi omega estaba relajado leyendo "Qué esperar cuando estás esperando" en un sillón y ni siquiera se molestaba en pasar por la anidación o la post anidación. Pero la realidad era un poco más cruel, y era que también podría ser porque era estéril. Y si la anidación y la post anidación eran porque tu parte animal se prepara para tener una familia, ¿de que serviría pasar por ella si eras estéril?

Al parecer estaba pensando muy alto, porque sentí el cuerpo de Harry moverse nervioso y su mente analizar este último punto. No quería enfrentarse a la idea, así que la mando al fondo de su mente sin analizarla lógicamente.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Casi pude oír a Marcos soltar un bufido. Pero eso ya no me importaba, porque cruzaron la entrada Jenn y Tay con cara de desconcierto y buscándonos con la mirada.

- _Tay_.- Harry salto de sus silla y cogió a su hermana por la cintura alzándola

Su abrazo se alargó y no pude evitar sentirme realmente relajado desde que habíamos llegado. Era muy parecida a esa sensación cuando era Navidad o alguna fiesta y faltaba alguien de la familia por llegar. Era como que no se podía empezar hasta que llegara. No se bebía el vino más caro o no se contaban la historia más divertida hasta que estábamos todos.

Al verlas otra vez, me pareció también que había pasado años. Se veían cansadas. El pelo de Jenn estaba más largo de lo que recordaba y despeinado. Tay llevaba ropa de deporte y aun tenia la maleta detrás de ella. Habían ido directamente aquí.

Los demás se levantaron a saludar también, excepto Morgan, Spencer, Tyler, Josh y Marcos, que no las conocían aun. Niall las abrazo con cariño y les dio las gracias por protegernos. Me levante de último compartiendo abrazos también.

- _Dios, que mal lo pasamos cuando os perdimos en la estación de tren. Llore durante una hora hasta que llegaron los agentes que nos trajeron aquí._ \- dijo Tay contra mi hombro.

 _-¿Tu llorando Tay?_ \- le respondió Harry sorprendido.- _No te había visto llorar desde que te caíste de la barra en séptimo curso._

 _-Os habéis unido, la Virgen María. ¡Felicidades!_ \- grito Jenn interrumpiendo la respuesta de Tay.

Harry y yo dijimos "gracias" al mismo tiempo ganándonos más risas del grupo. 

- _¿Desde cuándo? ¿No nos habéis dicho nada? Pensé que ibais a estar oliendo el trasero del otro durante años antes de dar el paso.-_ me puse rojo antes de ni siquiera pensarlo. Harry hizo un sonido con la garganta y los demás solo se rieron, disfrutando de nuestra vergüenza.

- _El día antes de salir de Estados Unidos. -_ respondí todavía rojo.

\- _¿Hace cinco días?_ \- Tay nos miró sorprendida.

- _Sí, sí, somos raros. Ni siquiera estamos meando a todos los que se acercan. Lo hemos pillado.-_ cerré los ojos un segundo. Dios, igual eran las hormonas, pero quería morder al siguiente que dijera algo sobre lo increíblemente raros que éramos.

- _Bueno, al parecer sí que tienes un poco de sobre excitación hormonal._ \- Tay me sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Bueno, culo al asiento. Tenemos que centrarnos ahora que estamos todos._ \- No pensé que le agradecería a Marcos que me salvara de la conversación que se estaba formando - _Así que vosotras sois las informáticas._

- _Técnicamente, ella es la informática y yo solo ayudo. Mi campo es la medicina y las comunicaciones.-_ dijo Tay señalando a Jenn

- _Muy bien, siempre viene bien un médico en el grupo. ¿Tenéis experiencia en el trabajo de campo?_ \- Marcos pregunto.

- _Yo siete años en los marines y ella cuatro en la policía de New York._ \- siguiendo hablando Tay

 _-Con eso podemos trabajar, he tenido agentes con menos experiencia. Siento que este equipo va a seguir entre los primeros. Vamos a repasar lo que tenemos y que parte de cada uno debemos potenciar. Según la misiones tendremos que cambiar que hace cada uno para sacar lo máximo posible de la experiencia y las habilidades de cada uno._ \- Saco un libro de cuero de unos cuatro dedos de grosor.- _Empezaremos por lo que ya se de los que estáis aquí, si alguien quiere agregar algo me puede interrumpir cuando quiera._

\- _En el campo de batalla tenemos a Morgan, Josh, Zayn y Liam. Los cuatro controlan armas, artes marciales, respuesta ante un ataque sorpresa y extracción de rehenes. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene experiencia parecida?_

 _-Yo era negociadora de la policía. He estudiado psicología varios años.-_ respondió Jenn.

- _Eso es francamente bueno. Pero no puedo ponerte en el trabajo de campo porque tienes que estar aquí y ser nuestra cyber chica._ \- pensó durante unos segundos, mirando algo en su libro.- _Hace poco hemos estado probando nuevas formas de comunicaciones. Les ponemos un micro y un audífono a algunos de nuestro agente para poder comunicarlos con gente en la base y ayudarles en situaciones de peligro. Lo dejamos de hacer hace años porque era fácil de descubrir, pero la tecnología ha avanzado tanto que es casi imposible saber cuándo alguien lleva un micro o un audífono. En este momento podrías entrar tú. Si sabes medicina y además tiene practica negociando, podrías ayudar a los agentes de campo de esa manera.-_ escribió algo en el libro y siguió hablando.- _A parte de Spencer y Tyler, ¿alguno de vosotros sabe más idiomas que los maternos?_

 _-Yo se español y francés._ \- dijo Niall con un sonrisa. 

- _Yo igual, y además italiano y árabe._ \- dije mirando a Niall. Sería divertido hablar entre nosotros en español de ahora en adelante. Solo con imaginarme la cara de Zayn, Liam y Harry sabía que iba a valer la pena.

- _Genial, cuanto más idiomas más misiones. Ahora mismo tenemos un frente abierto en Asia en el que no podemos meternos mucho porque tiene un estilo de vida y una cultura tan sumamente diferente que es imposible pasar desapercibidos._

- _Nosotros tenemos familia en Hong Kong.-_ dijo Harry. Me di cuenta con un poco de resentimiento que estábamos aprendiendo mas de nosotros ahora que los tres meses que llevábamos juntos.

- _Es verdad, nuestra tía abuela se mundo a Hong Kong en los años cuarenta, hemos ido una cuantas veces desde que éramos pequeños. Además, Gema se mundo hace cuatro años allí.-_ asintieron con la cabeza entre ellos y luego miraron a Marcos.

- _Es complicado meter a personas exteriores y más si son familia. Los pondríamos en peligro. Pero podemos utilizar esa conexión para pasar desapercibidos y luego dentro no acercarnos a ellos.-_ parecía que hablaba con nosotros y a su vez consigo mismo.- _Louis tienes un currículo tan sorpréndete que casi podría ponerte en cualquier sito. Creo que lo mejor será que rotes. Y bueno, ahora para acabar creo que me reuniré con vosotras chicas para ponernos al día. Estoy seguro de que me podéis enseñar mucho sobre las nuevas tecnología y como movernos en la red. También podéis contarme cosas sobre Harry y Louis, porque creo que debéis ir a descansar. Por lo que me habéis contando, estos últimos días han sido un poco movidos.-_ me reí de los lejos que estaba al describir nuestra vida los últimos meses como "un poco movidos"- _Para acabar, como siempre ¿algún superponer que nos pueda ayudar?_

 _"¿Le decimos sobre esto?"_ pensé sin mirar a Harry

Sentí sus pensamientos correr sobre las diferentes posibilidades. Le costaba confiar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver conmigo. 

" _Tenemos que confiar en ellos. Van a ser nuestro equipo_ " seguí pensando aunque no me hubiese respondido.

Sentí su estrés crecer, sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así seguía pensado en las peores situaciones posible si se lo contábamos. Pensaba que lo podían utilizar en nuestra contra o que al decirlo ya no lo podíamos utilizar a nuestro favor. A pesar de seguir pensado que era peligroso, su mente racional le mostró todo lo que podríamos ayudar. Sabía principios de medicina y leer libros de historia era casi como unos pasatiempos, así que sabía que lo que teníamos era raro, pero debía investigar más. Aun así, no cambiaba el hecho de que sentía que era algo que podría ayudar a nuestro equipo en las misiones y a muchas personas más. Debíamos utilizarlo para ayudar, no podíamos mantenerlo en secreto solo por miedo.

Una ola de orgullo vino a través de mí y le vi asentir con suavidad. Empecé a hablar antes de que cambiara de ida y sus dudas calaran en mi determinación.

- _Creo que podríamos tener algo con lo que ayudar.-_ Marcos ya había empezado a recoger después de que nadie respondiera por unos minutos. Nos miró esperando a que siguiera.- _Es complicado de explicar, pero sé que no le pasa a mucha gente. No con la fuerza que nos pasa a nosotros. Como ya sabréis, después de unirse, la pareja comparte una conexión. Saben cuándo su pareja siente miedo, enfado o felicidad, pero en todos los casos son sentimientos fuertes. De los que sobre pasan la lógica. -_ Jenn asintió con la cabeza y los demás no dijeron mucho más que un sonido con la garganta o mirarnos sin más.- _Pero en nuestro caso es diferente. No solo sentimos eso, sino todo lo demás. Puedo sentir a Harry dudar sobre qué comer, a pesar de estar en habitaciones separadas._ \- Morgan subió la cejas casi hasta un punto imposible y Spencer dejo escapar un ruido sorprendido.- 

_-Y aún hay más.-_ siguió Harry.- _Literalmente, leemos la mente del otro. Cuando estamos contacto piel con el piel es más fácil y rápido, pero estando separado también puedo captar sus ideas. Difusas y a veces difíciles de diferencia con las mías, pero están ahí._

- _Es imposible._ \- susurro Tyler.- _Eso significa que tenéis una conexión psíquica. Hacen falta años de entrenamiento y una complicidad más allá de ser simples amantes._

- _¿Eso quiere decir que existen más persona como nosotros?_ \- pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

- _Sí, quiero decir, sí y no. He leído sobre las conexiones fuertes entre parejas, sobre todo pasa con omegas y alfas, por supuesto. Pero este tipo de conexión solo lo había oído hablar en leyendas urbanas. Nunca había conocido a nadie y sinceramente, pensé que solo era una historia para hacer que los jóvenes creyeran en el amor de los cuentos de hadas. Tendría que investigar más a fondo._

- _Vale, tú y Jenna os quiero investigando esta posible ayuda. Cuando tengáis algo haremos otra reunión nosotros cinco._ \- nos señaló a Harry y a mí, después a Tyler y Jenna.- _También tenéis que ir a ver el medico. Quiero exámenes físicos y psicológicos de los nuevos. También debemos hablar sobre vuestros celos. Tenemos mucho que organizar, ahora solo somos un montón de posible armas apuntando a diferentes sitios_.- cerro el libro de cuero y nos miró.- _La siguiente reunión será pasado mañana, a la misma hora. La reunión de mañana será para planear las horas de entrenamiento, será en la sala de entrenamiento lógicamente. Quiero saber cómo estáis físicamente y donde debéis mejorar._

Todos asentimos. Marcos se levantó y después de un asentimiento de cabeza salió por la puerta dejándola abierta.

Todos nos miramos durante un segundo en silencio, digiriendo toda la información. Las primeras en hablar fueron Tay y Jenn.

- _Nosotras necesitamos una siesta y una ducha. Todavía no sé si en ese orden.-_ Hablo Tay con una sonrisa.- _Luego tendremos que pasar algún tiempo junto para conocernos mejor, ha sido un placer conoceros y volver a veros. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas en el pasillo Harry?-_ dijo esto último más bajo después de que todos le respondieran con una sonrisa o con un "igualmente"

Harry se levantó después de darme un suave apretón en la mano y fue detrás de su hermana. 

- _Es increíble._ \- dijo Tyler mirándome.- _Ahora quiero hacerte como un millón de preguntas_.- me reí con suavidad.

- _Puedes hacérmela, creo que esto nos puede ayudar a todos.-_ me encogí de hombros.

- _¿Te importa si después de la comida nos reunimos en la biblioteca para hablarlo?_ \- pregunto casi saltando sobre el asiento.

- _Claro, sin problema. Tendré que preguntar para llegar a la biblioteca, pero seguro me la arreglo.-_ me sonrió con ganas y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se giró hacia Josh y empezó a hablar casi sin respira en un tono más bajo.

- _Yo te puedo ayudar.-_ dijo Niall sentándose en la silla que había desocupado Harry.

 _-Eso estaría muy bien._ -le sonreí recordando lo que había hablado con Harry. No pude encontrar un solo inconveniente a formar una manada con la persona que tenía delante. Me devolvió la sonrisa y deslizo la mano para coger la mía, casi como esperando que apartara la mano. Sentí un cosquilleo suave en mi pecho. Si, podría acostumbrarme a ser parte de una manada con Niall.

- _Querías hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Antes de que Charles nos interrumpiera._ \- le mire y pude notar que volvía el rubor por sus mejillas.

- _Si_.- susurro casi sin que saliera ningún sonido.

- _Ahora podríamos escaparnos antes de que alguien venga a intentar meternos en alguna habitación claustrofóbica a hablar sobre qué tipo de uniforme a juego vamos a llevar.-_ se rio relajándose un poco.

- _Sí, todo esto es como estar en Los Vengadores ¿verdad?-_ respondió apretando mi mano. Le mire un poco perdido, había oído hablar de las películas, pero últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo de ir al cine.- _Es un comic, demasiado tiempo con Zayn, lo siento._ \- se rio con dulzura.

- _No veo que tiene de malo._ \- Zayn apareció de la nada.

- _Voy a ir a hablar eso con Louis ahora. ¿Nos vemos luego?-_ se acercaron mucho, casi rozando la nariz. Luego Zayn asintió y lo beso con suavidad.

- _Liam, ¿vamos a entrenar un poco?-_ dijo después interrumpiendo algo que estaba discutiendo con Morgan.

- _Me apunto también._ \- dijo este último después de un asentimiento de cabeza por parte Liam.

- _Yo me voy a la biblioteca con Tyler. Pasadlo bien.-_ Spencer se levantó después de darle un beso más bien privado a Morgan. 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron llenos de conversaciones de que iba a hacer cada uno. La mayoría se iban a entrenar o a investigar algo. Mientras esperaba que Harry volviera para decirle que me iba a hablar con Niall, pensé en lo que había dicho.

Le había dicho a Zayn que tenía que hablar "algo" conmigo que previamente había hablado con él o con los dos. Quería pensar que tenía algo que ver con lo que habíamos hablando yo y Harry por lo nervioso y vergonzoso que se ponía Niall, pero en realidad podría ser cualquier cosa. Desde que quería que le enseñara como tener relaciones como omega hasta que pasara su celo con el hasta que estuviera preparado para pasarlo con sus alfas. 

Harry volvió a entra interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- _¿Te lo puedo robar unos minutos, cielo?_ \- Harry le dijo a Niall ganándose un balbuceo y más piel rosa clara por su parte.

 _-No ligues con él, es mío._ \- le dije dándole un golpe suave contra el pecho al salir al pasillo.

- _¿Estas celoso, amor?_ \- susurro contra mis labios. Me beso como para dejar claro que su pregunta no debía tener respuesta.- _¿Vas a contarle lo que hablamos?_

 _-No lo sé, si surge el tema._ \- me encogí de hombros si separarme mucho. Tenía los brazos pasados por encima de sus hombros y cruzados por encima de su espalda.

- _¿Cómo surge el tema de formar una manda en nuestro siglo de manera natural?_ \- se rio alzando las ceja.

Cogí un mecho de pelo de su nuca y tire como castigo a su sarcasmo.

- _Quiere hablar algo conmigo que al parecer le da vergüenza. Quizás ya haya sentido nuestra conexión, pero todavía no ha llegado a donde hemos llegado nosotros. O ni quiera lo tenga como una opción. No lo sé porque mi alfa idiota me ha arrastrado lejos de el para besuquearme._

Soltó una carcajada echado la cabeza hacia atrás.

- _¿Besuquearme? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-_ se acercó para seguir besándome.

" _La edad que quieras, amor."_ Pensé con fuerza mientras no besábamos. Nos reimos contra los labios del otro y me encontré tan lleno de felicidad que podría ponerme a gritar en cualquier momento.

- _Vamos, ve a hablar con él. Yo me voy con Zayn y Liam a entrenar, igual también puedo dejar caer el tema y ver cómo reaccionan.-_ asentí con la cabeza.

- _Suena como un plan.-_ le respondí si separarme aun. - _Debería sentirme raro, por estar pensando en formar una manada en mitad de una guerra o por no preocuparme sobre las cosas importantes como las misiones, pero solo siento que todo está pasando como debería pasar._

- _Es como si todo lo que hemos vivido antes de conocernos eran solo una imagen en blanco y negro y ligeramente borrosa. Y ahora está todo tan claro y colorido, es todo como debía ser._ \- me respondió

Era como si fuéramos una sola mente que pensaba igual, que veía el mundo de la misma manera. Me era imposible pensar en algo malo en nuestra vida ahora mismo. Estábamos juntos ¿qué podía salir mal?

Los demás chicos salieron hablando y después de un beso corto nos separamos al fin.

- _Nos vemos en un rato.-_ Niall se despidió con la mano de los chicos mientras se alejaban hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Nosotros nos quedamos en el pasillo un poco más.

- _Antes de irnos, quería decirte que puedes sentirte seguro de contarme lo que quieras. Nada y realmente lo digo, nada de lo que me digas me va hacer alejarme de ti o de los chicos. Ahora somos como una familia ¿no?_ \- le dije con suavidad. No quería empujarlo hacia la dirección que quería sin más, pero necesitaba saber en qué punto estaba él y si estaba muy lejos de mí.

- _Está bien, es que no sé porque, me da vergüenza hablar de mí. O sea, de mí siendo un omega y esas cosas. Es que nunca me prepare para este momento.-_ empezamos a caminar sin prisa hacia la habitaciones.

- _La verdad es que entiendo que pueda ser difícil, yo tuve desde muy joven para prepararme psicológicamente para lo que sería mi vida. Y además tuve a mi madre y mi hermano.-_ levante la mirada, temiendo que hablar de la familia pudiera afectarle más de lo que pensaba. El me devolvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no parecía afectado.

- _Yo también tengo mucha suerte. Tengo a los chicos y ahora te tengo a ti. Y no sé, igual Harry también me puede dar algún consejo.-_ dijo la última parte más bajo, como con miedo a mi reacción. 

No dije nada durante casi un minuto. No podía dejar de pensar que como se estaba comportando, podría dar a entender que quería exactamente lo que Harry y yo queríamos. Parecía que estaba cómodo conmigo y con Harry. Pero tenía miedo de que si me precipitaba, lo haría sentir incómodo y lo peor, le haría la vida aún más complicada. No quería darle más cosas que le hicieran sentir raro o fuera de lugar.

- _La verdad es que Harry tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo también._ \- dije como si hablara del tiempo. El levanto la mirada un poco más rápido de lo que se consideraría normal.

- _¿En serio? Quiero decir, eso está muy bien, gracias. ¿Pero a ti no te importa? Es tu alfa. Y yo voy a ser un omega.-_ cada vez hablaba más bajo y me di cuenta que era como una armadura, que decirlo en voz muy alta lo convertía en una conversación real y seria.

Me pare sin importarme que estuviéramos en mitad del pasillo. Me puse justo delante de él, lo más cerca posible sin que fuera incómodo.

- _Harry es mi alfa, Niall, pero no me pertenece como persona. El libre de sentir lo que quiera, de amar y de odiar a las personas que el sienta correcto. Si el mañana me dijera que te ama, yo encontraría la manera de amarte de la misma manera._ \- dije poniendo parte de la carne en el asador. No quería que se alejara de mi o que tuviera miedo, pero tampoco quería darle la sensación de que no podía confiar en mi para explicarme sus sentimientos. Tenía que saber que la confianza era mutua, que yo le confiaría todo y que él podía hacer el mismo. Tampoco que es que hubiese un libro que explicara cómo empezar una manada.

- _¿De verdad?_ \- dijo realmente sorprendió. Solté una suave risa. ¿Cómo la sociedad había calada tan hondo en esta personita tan hermosa?

- _Hagamos un trato, mientras estemos tú y yo solo, el resto del mundo no existe. No importa lo que la gente pueda pensar ni lo que te hayan enseñado. Nada existe excepto tú y yo. Lo que siente es más importante que cualquier cosa. ¿Vale? -_ me miro con los ojos todavía ligeramente abiertos y se mordió ligeramente el labio. Le deje meterse en sus pensamientos y asimilar lo que le había dicho. Esta vez no necesite ayuda para volver, me había fijado a conciencia en el camino. 

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Harry, pareció que ya había tomado una decisión. Me miro un poco más seguro y con una suave sonrisa.

- _Está bien, a partir de ahora, solo nosotros.-_ le sonreí con ganas mientras abría la puerta y entramos juntos. Encendí la luz de una lámpara pequeña que nos habían dejado sobre la mesita de noche y me quite la chaqueta colgándola en el armario. Mientras lo hacía, Niall se sentó en el borde de la cama y se miró las manos como si fueran realmente interesantes. 

Podía notar que estaba más relajado que antes, pero todavía sentía cierta vergüenza. También era lógico, una persona no podía cambiar un hábito en minutos, por mucho que tuviera la voluntad de hacerlo.

Me acomode a su lado en la cama, mucho más relajado que él y espere que mi postura ayudara a que él también se sintiera más cómodo a mí alrededor. 

- _Bueno, lo que quería hablar contigo era para hacerte alguna preguntas principalmente._ \- Yo estaba recostado contra la pared, por lo que si quería mirarme a la cara mientras hablábamos tendría que recostarse también. Cosa que hizo con un poco de rigidez. 

- _Está bien, intentare contestar a todas las que sepa. He leído mucho y se algunas cosas sobre medicina, pero aun asi quizás tenga que hacer alguna investigaciones en algunos caso._ \- intente parecer todo lo serio que el necesitara en este momento.

Asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. 

- _Estoy algo confundido sobre lo que siento por ti_.-dijo con el tono un tanto inestable.

No respondí en seguida. Pasaron muchas respuestas por mi cabeza, pero no quería responder si pensar bien en todos los posibles escenarios. 

Me sentí muy orgulloso de que me lo dijera sin dudarlo. Era un gran paso para él, podía verlo en cómo se lo había contado a Liam y Zayn, en cómo había tenido el valor de venir a mí solo, sin saber cuál sería mi reacción.

 _-¿Qué es lo que te confunde?_ \- decidí empezar por hondar más en lo que sentía. Podría ser simplemente que nunca había tenido a alguien que lo cuidara, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin juzgar.

- _Te conozco desde hace muy poco. Casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, no se casi nada de ti. Solo sé que cuando estoy contigo, a solas o en grupo, solo quiero ponerme en tu regazo y besarte.-_ dijo todo de un tirón, poniéndose más rojo de lo que creía posible.

No pude evitar reírme. Era francamente adorable. 

- _Bueno, eso no es nada malo. Pueden ser muchas cosas en realidad. Está en nuestra naturaleza sentirnos atraídos por las personas que puedan querer y protegernos. Ahora no eres del todo un omega, no aun, pero empiezas a sentir las cosas naturales que sentimos. Sentirte atraído por Zayn, por Liam o por mí, es completamente normal. Estoy seguro de que también te siente atraído por Harry o por nuestro nuevo compañeros. Es una sensación que poco a poco aprenderás a controlar y cuando te unas a tu alfa o a tus alfas, se volverá casi inexistente.-_ el me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

- _No me pasa con los demás compañeros, ni siquiera me pasa con Marcos, que es todo alfa, mandón, fuerte y mayor._ \- se encogió de hombros.

- _Has pasado más tiempo con nosotros, también fuimos los primeros en estar cerca de ti cuando tu omega empezó a despertar. No podemos negar que tienes una conexión especial con nosotros._ \- asintió de nuevo

- _Así que es normal y solo tengo que aprender a esconderlo y controlarlo._ \- dijo como repasando una tarea que debía hacer para el instituto.

- _Sí y no._ \- me miro con una mueca.- _Si, es lo que hacemos normalmente. Está claro que no podemos ir por la vida siguiendo nuestros instintos. Pero en este caso, creo que no será necesario._

Pestañeo una media de mil veces en unos segundos, podía casi sentir como su cerebro se recalentaba.

- _Harry y yo también hemos sentido esa conexión y al parecer hemos llegado a una conclusión lógica de porque nos pasa._ \- me miro sorprendido.- _Como seguramente abras estudiado en algún momento, nuestros antepasados eran en realidad animales. Después de la evolución y los diferentes cambios fisiológicos, logramos convertirnos en otro tipo de animales, pensantes y con conciencia, pero nunca dejamos atrás nuestras raíces. Nuestro pasado animales fue dejado a un lado mientras más civilizados nos volvíamos, pero sigue siendo una parte de nosotros. Ahora la domamos y escondemos todo lo posible, porque creemos que es algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero no es así._ \- pare buscando alguna reacción o esperando que tuviera alguna duda, respuestas.- _Donde quiero ir a parar, es que nuestros antepasado formaban manadas ya que debía protegerse unos a otros. En estas manadas, había alfas y omegas solamente. Los betas fueron otro tipo de evolución, más hacia el lado humano que tenemos todos. En esas mandas, existían diferentes tipos de costumbres y rituales que siempre tenían que ver con mantener a los integrantes unidos. Uno de esas costumbres era que el omega se conectaba física y mentalmente con los demás omegas de la manada. Incluso tenían una manera de reconocer si algún omega podría encajar bien en su manada._

- _Pasar un celo junto._ \- me interrumpió casi saltando de la cama

 _-Eso es, si era compatibles físicamente, lo harían compatibles con la manada.-_ asentí.

_-¿Pero eso significa que tú y Harry me queréis en vuestra manada?_

- _La verdad es que os queremos a los tres en nuestra manada._ \- contuve la respiración. No esperaba que todo ocurriese tan deprisa, pero estaba contento de cómo había ido todo.

 _-No sé nada sobre manadas, ni omegas, dios es que no se nada sobre nada.-_ se tapó la cara con las dos manos suspirando con fuerza.

 _-Eh, mírame, eso no tiene nada de malo.-_ le cogí las manos, apartándolas de su cara.- _La gente no nace aprendida, Ni, lo más importante es querer aprender. Y a ti de eso te sobra.-_ le sonreí con cariño. El me devolvió una sonrisa avergonzada.

 _-No sé qué decir.-_ susurro acercándose a mí. Pude ver que era casi automático y espere a que se diera cuenta. 

- _No tienes que decir nada ahora. Estoy seguro de que querrás hablarlo primero con Zayn y Liam. E investigar más de tu parte._ \- se dio cuenta de a donde le llevaba su acciones y me miro primero pidiendo permiso. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Se deslizo por el colchón acabando con la cabeza recostada de mi pierna. Le pase una mano por el pelo y sentí como todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

- _También quiero conocerte más. Pasar más tiempo juntos.-_ dijo en voz baja.- _Y con Harry._

- _Todos deberíamos pasar más tiempo junto, si.-_ seguí acariciando su pelo con suavidad. 

Nos quedamos así durante mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. No quería llevar todo esto rápido y una sensación de que no era el momento ni el lugar se había apoderado de mi pecho. Quizás estábamos tomando todo demasiado rápido. Quizás mañana ninguno de nosotros estaba vivo. Me sentía como el responsable de una familia, pensado en que era lo mejor para todos.

" _Eso es casi igual que tener una manada_ " dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

No pude evitar darle la razón. Me imagine que todo iba bien y que unos cinco años estaríamos todos en una casa juntos, como manada. Quizás Niall estaba esperado sus primeros cachorros. Y yo y Harry ya habríamos adoptado a un niño omega. O una niña. A la que acostábamos juntos todas la noches y enseñábamos lo importancia de ser un omegas en estos días. Quizás nos reuniríamos todos los viernes en frente de la chimenea a contar historia de guerra. Para ver los ojos de nuestras niñas iluminarse al pensar que éramos algo así como héroes. Después nos acostaremos todos en una cama demasiado grande, donde habríamos pasado celos, noches de insomnio y momentos de amor tan profundos que dolían.

Nunca me había permitido soñar sobre un futuro feliz porque nunca creí que lo tendría, pero ahora pensar sobre ello me llenaba de algo muy parecido al pánico. No sabía que quería eso hasta ahora, pero ahora lo quería con toda mi alma.

Note que Niall se retorcía para buscar una posición más cómoda, sin apartar mi mano de su pelo. Le mire desde donde estaba, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar de la pared. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y una de las manos debajo de su mejilla, como una almohada. Era hermoso de una manera única. 

Si, no podía negarlo a partir de ahora, era lo que quería. No importa que no lo hubiese querido siempre ni todo lo que costaría conseguirlo. Lucharía por Niall, por Harry, por Zayn y Liam. 

Lucharía por mi manada.

  



	20. Reglas

  


**AVISO**

**Escenas de sexo explícito. Si no te gusta, vuelve por dónde has venido.**

**A. xx**

**\-----------------------------------------**

Caminamos de la mano a encontrar a lo demás. Todavía no era la hora de comer y ya había hecho más que en toda una semana. 

- _Harry está en la sala de entrenamientos_.- dije después de unos minutos concentrándome en nuestro vinculo.

Niall me miro durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

- _¿Crees que cuando nos unamos los cinco también tengamos esa conexión?_ \- me pregunto.

- _No tengo ni la más remota idea. Cuando empezó, pensábamos que era normal. Pero cuando más recordaba lo que había estudiado en medicina o en la universidad, menos normal me parecía._

- _Ojala lo tengamos también, es tan increíble._ \- sonrió emocionado.

- _También tiene su lado malo. Literalmente no puedes esconder nada. Ni lo bueno ni lo malo. Si tienes una sorpresa, ya la otra persona lo sabe.-_ me encogí de hombros.

- _No creo que si somos una manda nos queramos esconder nada. Las mentiras no separan, así que estar en la cabeza del otro, para bien o para mal, no uniría más._

No pude evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Ahora yo también quería estar unidos de esa manera. Y que él quisiera lo mismo era un paso en buena dirección. 

_-Esto es como un laberinto infinito._ \- susurre cuando volvimos a cruzar hacia la derecha por quinta vez.

- _Y todavía no habéis estado en los pisos. Están como a dos plantas hacia arriba y son como un apartamento gigantes. Vive mucha gente y al parecer son más que felices. Hay una escuela y un instituto. Es como un pueblo pero escondido y secreto._

- _Así que es verdad que estamos bajo tierra. No le veo otra explicación._ \- dije abriendo la puerta que no llevaba al pasillo de las seis puertas.

- _Yo creo que es lo más lógico también, aunque hay gente que piensa que estamos en una isla o en mitad del bosque. La verdad, siempre y cuando los malos no nos encuentren, a mí me da igual._ \- me reí a su mueca y entramos por fin en la sala.

Era igual de grande que el comedor o incluso más grande. Estaba separado por zonas donde se hacían todo tipo de cosas, desde artes marciales, hasta tiro. También había una zona que parecía un gimnasio común y otro que parecía el plato de esas series en las que las personas tenía que pasar obstáculos como subir una pared sin más que una cuerda o cruzar una especie de puente hecho solo de palos finos.

Encontré en seguida a Harry con los demás en una zona que parecía vacía, solo el suelo estaba un poco más alzado. Ni recordaba que íbamos cogidos de la mano hasta que nos acercamos y Harry nos sonrió como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.

Sentí sus pensamientos hechos una bola de sentimientos. Su alfa estaba feliz de ver a su futura manada juntarse poco a poco.

- _Bueno, bueno, si ha llegado el omega de los omegas.-_ me gire al reconocer esa voz.

-¡ _Jack_!- se acercó con los brazos abiertos. Le abrace con fuerza. Le debía la vida. 

- _Esto sí que es una sorpresa. No me puedo creer que os vuelva a ver a todos juntos. Cuando todo paso en el campamento, pensé que no saldríamos vivos y mucho menos volvernos a vernos.-_ Alex apareció detrás del también con una sonrisa.

Recordé como la última vez que no habíamos visto, ellos nos habían dado un tiempo necesario para poder escapar y seguir con vida.

- _Este sitio es el santísima poll.._.-

- _Jack_.- Alex le interrumpió negando con la cabeza pero sin dejar de reírse.

- _Es increíble._ \- Sonreí.- _Me siento como James Bond o algo así._

- _Solo te faltan como treinta kilos en músculos, por lo demás, yo no veo diferencia.-_ Alex dijo justo antes de que Jack le tirara un puñetazo al brazo llamándolo cosas que nadie merece oír.

Me acerque a Harry mientras seguía el revuelo de esos dos.

- _¿Qué tal ha ido?_ \- me susurro cogiéndome por la cintura y pegándome a él.

 _-Increíblemente bien.-_ deje que lo que había pasado se deslizaran por mi mente. El me miro con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que podría matar a cualquiera.

- _Me alegro mucho que hayamos tomado esta decisión.-_ se apoyó en mi hombro, besando con suavidad mi cuello.

- _¡Dais asco!_ \- grito Jack

Me reí separándome un poco y enseñándole el dedo del medio.

- _¿Harry seguimos practicando? Te tocaba con Morgan.-_ dijo Zayn. Habían hablado los tres un rato y luego Niall había vuelto conmigo.

 _-Vale, dame un segundo.-_ respondió Harry, luego me dio un beso ganándose bufidos de parte de algunos.- _¿Te quedas?_

- _Sí, quiero ver a mi alfa fuerte y grande darle una paliza a otras alfas.-_ soltó una carcajada y me soltó.

- _Esperemos que no sea al revés._ \- seguí el ejemplo de los demás y me senté alrededor de lo que parecía un tapiz. Al estar encima me había dado cuenta que tenía cierta elasticidad. Si saltabas un poco, revotabas como si fuera un trampolín. Como donde se hacía gimnasia rítmica.

\- _A ver que nos puede ofrecer nuestro inglés favorito. Aquí en América las cosas se hacen un poco diferentes. No pongo las expectativas muy altas._ \- la voz de Morgan estaban un poco más grave. Ya había luchado con alguien porque también tenía la parte superior de la mejilla un poco hinchada.

- _¿Hasta K.O o hasta que alguien se rinda?_ \- pregunto Harry empezando a caminar en círculos como hacia Morgan.

- _Se rinda.-_ respondió la voz de Spencer. Tuve que girarme para verle sentado con toda su elegancia sobre un contrapeso cuadrado de casi mi altura. Tenía un libro abierto en la mano y unas gafas de pasta que lo hacían desentonar del sitio al cien por cien.

- _Mi omega ha hablado._ \- Morgan se rio encogiéndose de hombros y no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba claro que Spencer no le gustaba ver a su alfa inconsciente o herido. Yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de que me gustara ver a Harry pelear.

- _Cuando quieras, chico.-_

El primer golpe lo lanzo Morgan después de acabar la frase. Un puñetazo que si Harry no lo hubiese esquivado, ahora estaría en el suelo.

Sentí una sensación de protección en el pecho que intente acallar para no distraerla. 

_-Estoy bien, amor. Acabare deprisa para que no lo pases mal.-_ se giró y me guiño un ojo. Pensé que Morgan aprovecharía esta oportunidad pero fue Harry el que lo hizo, se agacho y con la pierna estirada arrastro a Morgan por las rodillas hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego en un movimiento fluido paso el brazo de el por su propio cuello y mantuvo su mano pegada a la nuca.

- _Te odio._ \- la voz estrangulada de Morgan hizo que Spencer levantara la vista.- _Eso es Kung Fu no es pelear._

- _Morgan_.-la voz de Spencer volvió a sonar baja. Una clara advertencia.

- _Vale, vale, me rindo._ \- Harry le soltó al segundo.- _Me tienes que enseñar eso. Ni siquiera te vi._

- _En el FBI siempre tenéis la ayuda de que sabéis cuales van a ser los siguientes movimientos de vuestras víctimas. Y además vais armados hasta los dientes._ \- se encogió de hombros.- _En la calle tienes que saber desarmar a alguien en segundo antes de que mate a su hermano por venderle coca a quien no debía._

 _-La vida de la calle._ \- Se rieron y a otra cosa.

- _Todavía no lo has intentado. Tienes que luchar con alguien._ \- Niall se cogió de mi hombro y me sacudió.

- _No tengo que demostrar nada, niño hiperactivo._ \- el rodo los ojos

- _No, pero es genial verte lanzar todas esas patadas, como en el campamento. ¿Te acuerdas cuando le sacaste un diente a Oli?-_ se rio como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

- _¿Te divierte que vaya por la vida sacándole dientes a la gente?_

- _Solo si son unos capullos como Oli.-_ me sonrió. Y volvió a sacudirme como si el "sí" tenía que sacármelo como una piñata.

- _¡Vale! ¿Alguien que se atreva conmigo?-_ dije poniéndome de pie. Harry me miro con una mezcla de orgullo y duda. Pero nadie dijo nada, había otras agentes alrededor pero nadie dijo nada.

Fruncí el ceño. 

- _¿Quién te tocaría sabiendo que tu alfa es ese tío?-_ un chico que no conocía me hablo desde el final del tapiz con los brazos cruzados.

Le mire evaluando si lo decía en serio o no.

- _Es gracioso, porque eso implica que me ganarías en esa situación hipotética._ \- de repente el ambiente había cambiado.

- _No digo que lo necesites, pero nadie se atrevería a intentarlo._ \- se encogió de hombros. 

_-La última vez que oí algo así de un alfa, era solo miedo_ \- le sonreí.- _Pero la excusa ha sido bastante buena._

Sentí a Harry tensarse pero no dijo nada. Más le valía.

- _Muy bien, porque no lo intentamos. Pero él se queda fuera._ \- señalo con un dedo a Harry que solo levanto las manos riéndose, podía pasar por una sonrisa relajada, pero yo sentía que no lo era. Estaba nervioso, pero no tenía planeado hacer nada.

- _No deberías haber dicho nada, tío. No sabes lo que se te viene encima.-_ dijo en voz baja, saliendo del tapiz. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- _Sí, claro, un omega de cincuenta kilos. Todavía tienes tiempo de retirarte, preciosidad._ \- le mire poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me quite los zapatos con los pies y la sudadera.- _Puedes seguir con todo lo demás si quieres._

Estaba bien que me enfadara, cuanto más enfadado estaba mejor reaccionaba. Él pensaba que solo era un omega histérico que si se enfadaba iba a fallar.

- _Lo digo en serio Harry, si te metes en este tapiz vas a verme enfadado._ \- dije después de sentir a Harry moverse ligeramente hacia delante.

" _Confía en mí, alfa idiota._ " Mande por nuestra conexión. Se relajó un poco y sonrió de nuevo.

- _¿Quieres que pongamos reglas, cielo?-_ sonrió con prepotencia.

- _No sé. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Por qué vas a estar unos días en la enfermería si vuelves a llamarme "cielo"_.- empezó a andar hacia la derecha como había hecho Morgan, pero a mi esa tontería me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. No iba a estar diez minutos evaluando a mi atacante, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. 

Cuando el noto que no me iba a mover, me miro extrañado pero no paro de acercarse. El primer puñetazo fue francamente estúpido. Lo esquive con la parte baja de la mano, haciendo que diera unos traspiés hacia delante. En el mismo movimiento subí la rodilla y aunque no le di con todas mis fuerzas, para partirle una costilla por ejemplo, deje que sintiera un poco de lo que podría doler.

Después lo empuje hacia atrás, dio un par de pasos, intentando que no se notara que seguramente le faltaba el aire y dolía como el infierno.

Su cara también cambio, al parecer no le parecía muy bien que un omega le estuviera ganando.

Los próximos dos golpes fueron seguidos, el primero lo esquive con la cabeza, ladeándola hacia la derecha. El puño me rozo la oreja. El siguiente lo esquive con todo el cuerpo, moví mi pie izquierdo hacia atrás y me puse de lado. Levante las manos que tenía en la espalda. Puse una mano justo debajo de su axila, la otra cogiéndolo del brazo que todavía tenía estirado, me agache y con fuerza lo gire por el aire hasta que callo a mis pies de espalda. Oí como algunos agentes hacían algún tipo de sonido, no sabía si de asombro o de ánimos. También pude diferencia a Niall que casi había aplaudido.

- _¿Te rindes, "cielo"?_ \- dije en tono agrio. Me separe de él lo antes posible, no sabiendo cómo podía reaccionar. Muchos alfa enfadados reaccionaban de forma ilógica. Pegar y luego pensar.

 _-¿Te crees que por hacer algunos trucos de baile me voy a rendir?-_ se levantó de la forma más gimnasta e innecesaria que había visto. Y me miro con rabia. 

Sabía que si seguía pinchándolo todo acabaría con el haciendo una estupidez y Harry pegándole hasta que estuviera en el borde de la muerte. Aunque sabíamos que éramos mucho más civilizados que la mayoría de las parejas recién unidas, todavía éramos un poco inestables en eso de sobre proteger al otro.

Se preparó para volver con los puñetazos en cadena y pude ver como dejaba el lado izquierdo de su cuello al descubierto. No lo pensé dos veces.

Di un paso atrás y con un solo movimiento lance mi pierna derecha contra su mandíbula. Al siguiente segundo estaba en suelo inconsciente. Sabía que no le había hecho nada grave, no le había dado con la fuerza suficiente como para matarle o hacer mucho daño.

Mi grupo y algunos de los otros agentes cercanos que estaban mirando lo que pasaba se quedaron en completo silencio.

- _Imbécil_.- dije en voz muy baja.

En mi grupo algunos aplaudieron y otros solo me miraban con la boca abierta.

- _Era solo un chulo sin ningún tipo de posibilidades. Ni siquiera la ha visto venir, no era ni la mitad de con lo que tenía que luchar en el ejército.-_ me encogí de hombros.

Se escucharon risas y sonidos de asombro.

- _Acabas de dejar inocente de un solo golpe a un alfa de cien kilos. Y además le quitas importancia_.- Alex negó con la cabeza sorprendido.- _Eres el mesías o algo así ¿no?_

Todos nos reímos.

 _-¿Tenemos que llamar a alguien para que ayude a nuestro amigo?-_ pregunto Niall señalando al cuerpo inconsciente.

- _Los enfermeros no tardaran en aparecer, hay cámaras por todas partes, ya tiene que saberlo.-_ dijo Morgan.

 _-Vaya, igual que me pelee con otro agentes no es dar la mejor imagen.-_ dije en voz baja.

 _-Ahora mismo estarán poniendo el vídeo en repetición en alguna pantalla gigante y riéndose_.- Me contesto Spencer con una sonrisa. Había dejado su libro de lado para verme y eso me hacía sentir algo como vergüenza y orgullo.

- _Ha sido increíble.-_ uno de los otros agente grito desde no muy lejos.

- _No sé quién es su alfa pero yo me cuidaría de no liarla._ \- esto lo dijeron más bajo, pero se oyó igual.

- _Quizás quiero liarla a ver qué pasa.-_ paso las manos por mi cintura y se apoyó en mi hombro.

Me gire un poco riéndome sin poder evitarlo.

- _Cada día descubro un nuevo kink, esto es como si todos los días fueran mi cumpleaños.-_ susurre contra su frente, seguía con la cabeza metida en mi cuello.

 _-Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre.-_ soltó Niall desde donde estaba con Liam. Se había sentado en sus piernas y tenía una de las manos pasadas por detrás de su cuello.

 _-La cosa es cuando no tienes hambre_.- le respondí con una sonrisa.- _Vamos, tener conversaciones serias y pegarme con alfas hormonados me ha abierto el apetito como no lo tenía en meses.-_ empecé a caminar con Harry todavía pegado a mí, riéndose mientras decía que quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

Era nuestra primera vez en la sala de entrenamientos y ya habíamos montado una escena. Ya me había acostumbrado que esa fuera mi vida, si era sincero.

Caminamos hacia la puerta todos juntos cuando Harry por fin se me soltó, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como se tensaba. Tarde unos segundo en reconocer lo que sentía. Y me hizo saltar y mirar hacia todos lados. 

Sentía ira. 

_-¿Pero qué cojones...?_ -dijo en voz baja. Me gire para preguntar y le vi mirando directamente hacia nuestra derecha. Al instante seguí su mirada y me encontré con un hombre entrenando con un saco de boxeo.

El hombre era Richard.

Antes de darme cuenta Harry iba hacia él. Corrí detrás de el para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, pero sus zancadas era como tres de la mías.

- _Harry no.-_ dije en un suspiro antes de que su puño se estrellase contra la cara del otro alfa, que estaba desprevenido, dándole de lleno.

- _¡Qué coño haces aquí!_ \- le grito sonando muy poco a una pregunta.

Morgan y Zayn saltaron a cogerle cuando se impulsó para darle otro puñetazo. 

- _¡Intentaste matar a mi omega! ¡Qué coño haces aquí! ¡Suéltame joder!-_ se había librado de Zayn de un solo movimiento y ahora solo Morgan le sostenía.- ¡ _Contéstame_!- rugió con casi todo su poder alfar.

Sentí como mis rodillas cedían y caí con un gemido. Escuche otros quejidos a mí alrededor. Ya había sentido el poder de Harry antes, sabía que se sentía como un peso en todo el cuerpo. Como si cada célula de tu cuerpo quisiera hacer exactamente lo que él decía, aunque en realidad no quisieras.

- _Era un misión.-_ respondió Richard con una mano en el pómulo que ya le sangraba.- _Eran órdenes._

- _Harry_.- solté con un jadeo. Su poder alfar estaba ahogándome.

Se quitó a Morgan de encima mirándole como si quisiera matarlo. Respiro hondo varias veces y se agacho frente a mí.

- _¿Estas bien?_ \- me susurro, cogiéndome de la cara con suavidad y subiendo mi mirada. Pude ver las vetas rojas en su mirada.

- _Solo déjalo. Por favor.-_ sonó más a una súplica que a una pregunta.

Miro por encima de mi hombro un segundo y luego me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- _Esto no ha acabado._ \- le lanzo una mirada de puro odio a Richard.- _No te creas ni por un segundo que por haber sido una misión me va a parar de darte una paliza por dañar a mi omega. Si vuelves a intentar algo parecido, ni la mejor excusa te va a salvar_.- sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda por el tono frio y certero. No había duda en él, ni un solo segundo.

Mi omega estaba acurrucado, sintiéndose seguro y tranquilo, pero mi mente estaba un poco perdida. Nunca había visto a Harry realmente enfadado. Lo había visto nervioso y molesto, pero no casi rabioso. Era una sensación salvaje e incontrolable que se deslizaba por nuestro vínculo.

Salimos primero, los demás se quedaron detrás para evitar que Richard se acercara o que provocara a Harry. La verdad, si eso pasaba, tendría que ser muy estúpido. Nadie en toda la sala había hecho ni un ruido desde que Harry había hablado, nadie se había metido, solo habían mirado.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, pare a Harry por el brazo.

- _Ahora no_.- dijo con la voz gruesa, todavía enfadado.

 _-Ahora si._ \- respondí.- _Mírame_.- le dije en tono firme.

- _Louis por favor..._ \- soltó exasperado. Pero me miro igual. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y respiraba con fuerza. Era la adrenalina de una pelea sin acabar. Muchas personas temblaban, otras lloraba, otras simplemente tenía que golpear algo. Había muchas maneras de volver a normalidad, de sacar esa droga de tus venas.

Mire a mí alrededor y lo empuje hacia la puerta más cercana. Los demás empezaron a salir y se fueron directamente al comedor sin preguntar o mirarnos. Abrí la puerta sin soltarle el brazo y lo metí dentro con un poco de fuerza. Podía sentir que estaba a punto de explotar. 

Y lo bese. Al principio pareció sorprendido y se quedó quieto, como procesando por qué hacía esto. Pero que mejor manera de tranquilizarlo que convertir la ira en deseo. En seguida me siguió el juego y me devolvió el beso. Era igual de salvaje que como se sentía su ira, casi no respiramos, sentí la espalda chocar contra la pared con fuerza y sus manos alzarme por los muslos. Pase las piernas por sus caderas, quedando a su altura. Mis manos tiraban de su pelo. Le mordí el labio con fuerza, dejando que toda esa energía saliera en forma de lujuria. Sus manos apretaron mis muslos y gruño, bajo. Aparte la boca de la suya un segundo para soltar un gemido necesitado. ¿Hacia cuanto que no lo hacíamos? Éramos una pareja recién unida, tendríamos que habernos pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas haciéndolo sin parar.

El no perdió el tiempo, bajo por mi mandíbula mordiendo cada pequeña porción de piel que encontraba. Cuando llego a mi cuello se distrajo haciendo marcas que se sentía tan bien que se me nublo un poco la vista. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me di cuenta que no había dejado de hacer ruidos cuando uno especialmente alto se escuchó por todas las escaleras.

- _Cuar...to...Harry..._ \- su respuesta fue un gruñido. ¿Cómo era tan bueno con esa boca? Cambio de lado, mordiendo sobre mi marca y haciendo que gritara. Eso seguro lo había oído alguien. 

Intente que la lógica ocupara más sitio en mi mente y le empuje todo la energía que podía. El me miro como si estuviese loco.

- _No. Podemos. Hacerlo. En. El. Pasillo._ \- separe cada palabra con suficiente tiempo para que entrara en su dura cabeza de alfa. 

Un poco de reconocimiento cruzo su cara y parecía que se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

 _-Oh dios.-_ abrió mucho lo ojos.- _Quería matarle._ \- fruncí el ceño y le mire extrañado.

Tarde unos segundo en unir los puntos.

 _-Me da igual Harry, como si querías comértelo al horno. Llévanos a la habitación y anúdame o te juro por dios que me voy a volver loco._ \- no sé de donde salió toda la necesidad que me recorría las venas en ese momento, pero solo sabía que quería a mi alfa y lo quería ahora.

Siempre teníamos algo más en lo que pensar o estábamos muy cansados, ahora solo quería ser un omega normal que quería hacerlo con su alfa en todas las superficies que lo soportara.

 _-A la orden._ \- susurro con una sonrisa. Pase los brazos por su cuello y me apoye en su cuello. Me distraje dejando marcas en su cuello y mordiéndole la oreja.

- _Vamos a caernos por las escaleras si sigues así, amor.-_ su voz eran tan ronca y sexy. Me retorcí en su brazos, casi saltando sobre el.- _Si, si, ya casi estamos.-_ dijo con un tono divertido.

- _Eres tú el que se ha puesto todo alfa poderoso y caliente. Es tu culpa._ \- gemí mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza.

- _¿Poderoso y caliente?_ \- se rio.- _Estaba furioso. ¿Eso te hizo querer hacer esto?- me pregunto curioso._

 _-No, mi omega quiso esto. Y luego me di cuenta que yo también. Así que date prisa o pienso montarte en mitad del pasillo._ \- oí como se quejaba y me reí por dentro.

- _Hace un segundo no podíamos besaron en el pasillo y ahora podemos montar cosas en el pasillo. A veces me pierdo contigo.-_ sentí como sacaba la llave de sus pantalones y abría la puerta.

- _Ahora sí que voy a hacer que te pierdas.-_ salte al suelo y sonreí con ganas.

- _Esa ha sido la peor frase sexy de la historia._ \- nos reímos contra los labios del otro mientras el cerraba la puerta con el pie.

Se arrodillo sobre la cama sin soltarme. Deje que mis labios se perdieran en la piel de su cuello y hombro. Todo él era poder alfar. Estaba caliente contra mis labios, sus manos apretaban mis caderas con fuerza. Sabía que esto iba a ser duro y rápido. Lo necesitábamos.

Me separo un segundo, para quitarse la sudadera y la camisa a la vez. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies y lo pantalones no duraron mucho tampoco. Yo no me moví, esperando que acabara. Sabía que ahora su alfa estaría luchando por salir, así que él mandaba. No me aparto los ojos ni un segundo y cuando estuvo en ropa interior, se lanzó sobre mí, recostándome en la cama.

- _Quiero_...- gruño contra mi cuello.- _Mi alfa quiere..._ -paro de nuevo mordiendo con suavidad mi hombro.

- _Sabes que puedo con él, amor.-_ me arquee sintiendo sus dientes contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de mi omega casi saltando de felicidad.

Y eso fue lo último que dijimos. Después de soltar un suave jadeo, sentí como se tensó durante un segundo. Luego me miro con los ojos completamente rojos. Me fije que sus comillas habían crecido unos centímetro, a diferencia de los alfas que había conocido, el cambio se notaba mucho más, dándole un aspecto casi de vampiro de cuento.

Puse mis manos en sus brazos y me di cuenta que estaba temblando. Sus hormonas me estaban llevado al límite, me sentí excitado, impaciente, necesitado. Era como un celo, pero más suave, más sutil.

Me retorcí, buscado algo de fricción, pero sus manos volaron a mis caderas. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel con fuerza. Un gruñido fue el único aviso. Pero eso solo enviaba rayos de placer por mi vientre.

Abrí la boca para respirar profundo. Dios, esto iba a ser el cielo. Quería jugar, otra vez. Como en mi celo. Llevarme al límite una y otra vez, solo para verme enloquecer. Suplicar. Cada vez amaba más a su alfa.

Su boca fue bajando deliberadamente lento por mi cuello, hombro, pecho, vientre. Paso la mano desde el muslo hasta el principio de mis costillas, curvándola para que sus uñas se deslizara por mi piel. De mi boca solo salían quejidos altos. Quería moverme, sentarme en su regazo, montarlo, llevar el ritmo. 

- _Harry_...- intente que sonara como una petición, pero fue solo un susurro. Casi sin aire. Su boca había acabado en mi muslo, chupando con tanta fuerza que era casi doloroso. Y eso solo me hizo gemir más. Sus manos volvieron a mis caderas, impidiendo que me moviera correctamente.

Después de hacer varias marcas, sentí que estaba tan húmedo que la ropa empezaba a molestarme. Ni siquiera había pensado en mi erección hasta que él puso una mano encima y la movió lentamente. 

- _Ha...rry...dios_.- me arquee, el placer era como una corriente de energía. Contralaba mis movimientos, quería salir de mí. Gemí tan alto que si no lo habían escuchado en el comedor, era una suerte. Había quitado la ropa de en medio y ahora me lamia con lentitud. Sus dientes raspaban con suavidad la punta antes de bajar otra vez. 

Moví la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mordiéndome el labio con fuerzas. Mantuve mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, como él las había dejado. Tenía tantas ganas de bajarlas y deslizar mis dedos por su pelo. Con fuerza.

- _Si te mueves, voy a castigarte, Omega.-_ su voz era solo su alfa. Era grave, casi rozando lo imposible. 

- _Joder_...- gemí con fuerza, mi voz era tan aguda comparada con la suya.

- _Es eso lo que quieres ¿verdad? Quieres saber hasta dónde llegaría._ -Subió como si fuera un animal avaluando a su presa.- _¿Quiere que te castigue, Lou?_

Casi vengo solo con su voz, su aliento contra mi cuello, sus manos en mi piel.

- _Harry_...- dije sin aliento.- _No puedo más_...- gemí con fuerza. Sus dientes se hundieron en la marca de mi cuello.

Mi ojos se pusieron en blanco, mi omega casi llora de felicidad. Sentí como le calvaba las uñas en los brazos. No sabía si había venido o no, pero el placer de sentirlo tan conectado a mí, era mil veces mejor que el sexo.

Sonrió contra la piel que ya había curado y volvió a pegarse a mi oreja.

- _¿Qué decías, amor?_ \- intente reírme pero solo salió otro quejido.

- _Por favor..._ \- susurre.

Escuche un sonido al que no pude encajar hasta que sentí el aire frio contra mis muslos. Había roto mis pantalones, dejándome casi desnudo. 

Note como paraba. Como estaba mi mente, borrosa y llena de hormonas incontrolables, tarde en darme cuenta porque había parado.

Luego recordé, que desde nuestra primera vez en la cabaña no había llevado ropa interior que no fuera lencería. Me hacía sentir bien. Seguro y sexy. Y estando delante de él, como estábamos ahora, me llenaba de algo viciante, parecido a la adrenalina. Llenaba mi piel de electricidad. 

Sonreí a su expresión hambrienta.

 _-¿Te gusta? Me pareció que el verde podía verse bien en mi.-_ susurre pasando una mano por mi vientre, deslizando la punta de los dedos por la tira verde claro que se apretaba contra mi piel. Era sencilla, de color verde mate, fina. Las tiras subían por mis caderas, hasta la altura del ombligo. Por detrás era como un tanga normal. La tela era suave y fresca contra mi piel. Deje que un par de dedos se deslizaran por debajo de la tira. 

No aparte los ojos de él, podía ver como vibraba con todas las ganas que tenía de intervenir. Pero también podía sentir por nuestro vínculo las ganas casi igual de inaguantables que tenia de simplemente verme.

 _-Vamos, amor._ \- le inste.- _Te necesito._ \- termine de meter la mano y me arquee al sentir mi propio toque. No era ni la mitad de bueno que sus manos. Su piel. 

No se hizo de rogar, volvió a ponerse encima de mí y esta vez deslizo la ropa que me quedaba, tirándola lejos. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, cogiéndome del muslo y pegándolo de su cuerpo. Entrelace mis tobillos en su espalda y pase mis manos por su cuello.

Sus ojos estaban a la altura de los míos, al igual que su boca. Deje mis dedos entre su pelo, mirándole directamente y con una sonrisa suave en mis labios.

- _Te amo.-_ dijo tan suave que solo nosotros podríamos oírlo, solo él y yo. El mundo entero podía arder. 

- _Te amo mas._ \- respondí con una sonrisa tan grande que dolía. 

Sentí como entraba en mí sin alargarlo más. Intente mantener mis ojos en los suyos, pero el placer era tan bueno. Suave, profundo. Solté el aire con fuerza. Mis papados temblaron cuando entro hasta el final. Se quedó ahí, sin moverse, solo mirándome con intensidad. Repartió besos por todo mi cuello, mi cara, mis hombros. 

- _Déjate llevar, amor, quiero esto tanto como tu.-_ no se había movido, pero su alfa lo quería tanto. Me moví contra él, haciendo que saliera solo un poco de mí.

Volvió a mirarme con cierta duda, pero algo que había en mi mirada pareció ser lo único que necesitaba porque deslizo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y los apretó contra el colchón. Estaba completamente a su merced. Sujeto mis brazos con una mano y con la otra se apoyó en la pared sobre nuestras cabeza. Salió de mí con suavidad, tan lento.

Y entro con fuerza. Sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Gemí con fuerza y el siguió con el ritmo enérgico y rápido. La cama hacia un sonido metal contra la pared en cada embestida. Mi cuerpo se tensó, abrí más la piernas y solo deje que mi omega disfrutara de ser libre. De tener a su alfa haciéndole el amor.

Dije su nombre varias veces, pero mi cerebro solo era un borrón de placer. En cada golpe, me llevaba más al borde, sus gruñidos me hacían temblar. Solo quería su nudo. Grande y duro dentro de mí. 

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, soltado un gemido largo y animal. Su nudo había empezado a crecer, pero él había seguido con el mismo ritmo. Era algo tan cerca del dolor que apago la parte más racional de mi cerebro. Envió varias imágenes de mis más profundos deseos. De esos que no cuentas en la primera cita y hasta te da miedo preguntarte porque algo así te excita tanto.

- _Joder_...-su voz llego como un latido a mi convencía. Antes de darme tiempo a pensar, su nudo creció más y sentí como su mano se deslizaba por mi cuello.

Había pasado esas imágenes por nuestra conexión sin darme cuenta. Quería decir algo, explicarme, quizás. Pero el placer era más fuerte. Su mano apretó, rodé los ojos hacia atrás y grite todo lo que la presión me dejaba. El nudo se apretó contra los lugares correctos. No podía respirar. Era tanto, demasiado, perfecto.

El placer exploto dentro de mí, el mundo se volvió borroso, solo existía el placer. La presión en el cuello no disminuyo, me quemaban los pulmones y al mismo tiempo el placer parecía estirarse en el tiempo. Se me nublo la visión por lo extremos y la mano desapareció.

Respire con fuerza intentado meter todo el aire que pudiera de vuelta a mis pulmones. Harry seguía dentro de mí, con la mitad del cuerpo sobre mí y la cabeza metida en mi cuello. Parecía igual de inestable que yo y respiraba igual de mal.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero solo me salió un sonido extraño.

- _Lo se._ \- susurro el.- _Yo tampoco tengo palabras._

Me reí sin aire. Si, parecía que cada vez que nos poníamos de acuerdo, podíamos hacer al mundo temblar. No había momento en el que sus besos, sus piel o ahora su nudo no se sintiera como lo mejor que me había pasado.

Recordé su mano contra mi cuello y tuve que cerrar los ojos otra vez. Una parte muy pequeña y apartada de mi cerebro pensó que era algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado, pero mi omega y el resto de mi cerebro solo podía gemir de solo recordar lo bien que se sentía.

- _Eso ha sido increíble.-_ respondió a lo que estaba pensando.- _Pero ¿sabes que me puedes contar esas cosas verdad? No tienes que sentir vergüenza de lo que te gusta y lo que quieres._

- _Siempre me había dado miedo darle ese poder a alguien. O más bien de poder el control de mi propia vida.-_ me queje contra su cuerpo.- _Ha sido tan...perfecto._

Me sonrió saliendo de mi cuello y pasando una de sus manos gigantes por mi mejilla.

- _Estas lleno de sorpresa, eso no puedo negarlo. Eres el sueño húmedo de mi alfa. Nunca me había sentido tan conectado a él.-_ cerro los ojos y apoyo su frente contra la mía. Se quejó de nuevo y su nudo empezó a disminuir. 

Acaricie su cara mientras salía de mí y se acomodaba a mi lado. Volvimos a enredarnos como si estar lejos del otro más de un centímetro fuese doloroso. Termine con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

 _-¿Tenemos algo que hacer aparte de esto?-_ le susurre mientras pasaba la mano por su pecho. Después de unos veinte minutos solo sonriendo como idiotas y compartiendo besos suaves.

- _Que yo sepa no, pero seguramente tengamos que levantarnos y preguntar._ \- suspiro con fuerza.- _ya me he pegado con otro agente. Mejor no tentar a la suerte._

- _Querrás decir que le has pegado a otro agente. Eso no fue una pelea_ \- le sonreí con sorna. 

- _Si ya, perdí un poco el control. Es que verlo ahí de pie, tan tranquilo._ \- se puso encima de mi.- _Solo pude ver tu cara asustada y la herida de tu frente y todo lo que paso ese día por su culpa._

_-No fue por su culpa, fue una misión._

- _¿Entonces es este sitio? ¿Eso es lo que hacemos aquí? Podías haber muerto.-_ dijo enfadado.

- _Y podía haber muerto en la guerra, en mi primer celo, con las pastillas y otras miles de veces más._ \- el me miro como si estuviera loco.- _Lo que quiero decir,-_ empecé antes de que el hablara.- _es que si, fue un poco extremo, pero no fue para tanto. Se merecía el ojo morado y la nariz fracturada, sí, creo que sí. Se merece más, entonces no, creo que no._

 _-Solo lo dices porque sabes que nos mandaran a hacer algo igual de malo o peor.-_ se levantó negando con la cabeza.

_-Sí, puede ser. Pero también lo digo porque ellos son la única oportunidad que tenemos de sobrevivir en este mundo en guerra y quizás tendremos que hacer muchas cosas de ética ligeramente dudosa._

- _¿Y dónde ponemos la línea?-_ me había subido otra vez sobre él y ahora estaba apoyando los brazos en sus hombros.

- _Creo que la pondremos alrededor de nuestra familia.-_ me miro todavía dudando.- _Estamos en guerra Harry, son ellos o nosotros. Que no haya balas y tanques tumbando casas de civiles no significa que no vayan a matarnos a todos para lograr su objetivo._

- _¿Y cómo sabremos que no somos los malos? ¿Qué no nos hemos convertido en ellos?-_ baje la cabeza y respire profundo.

Tenía su punto, pero yo tampoco dejaba de tener razón.

- _Vale, pondremos puntos. O normas. Cosas que jamás, bajo ningún concepto dejaremos que nos obliguen a hacer. Ahí estará la línea.-_ esta vez pareció un poco más seguro.

- _Regla número uno, lo haremos juntos. Hasta el final. No podemos herir, matar o dañar a nadie de nuestra manada. Aunque sea una orden o bajo amenaza de muerte._

Me estremecí mientras fruncía el ceño. Sabía que esto iba en serio, pero de solo pensar en tener que hacer daño o que alguien dañara alguno de ellos, dolía más que cualquier lesión física.

- _Regla número dos, no se hiere, mata o daña de manera intencionada a personas que no sepan sobre lo que está pasando. Si son ignorantes, a pesar de trabajar para ellos o de tener algo que ver, son inocentes._ \- dijo el después.

Asentí con la cabeza. En seguida pensé que eso tenía mucho sentido, porque de ser así, Harry tendría la misma culpa que Marcus ya que había trabajado para él en el campamento.

_-Regla número tres, niños y jóvenes quedan completamente excluidos. No sería capaz de hacer daño a alguien que todavía no sabe ni que es la vida._

Ahora fue el quien asintió con la cabeza.

- _Regla número cuatro, nada de torturas._

Alce las cejas. No se me había ocurrido, pero la verdad es que era un sistema muy utilizado. Era la vía más rápida para conseguir la información y la información era el poder más alto que se podía tener en este momento.

- _Y regla número cinco, siempre juntos. Pase lo que pase, hagamos lo que hagamos, nada de esto no separar. Nada de mentiras, ni de rencores, ni engaños. Si incumplimos alguna de estas reglas porque no tenemos otra opción, encontraremos la manera de perdonar y seguir adelante.- l_ e cogí la cara entre las manos. _-_ _No podemos rompernos o dejar que nos separen. Aunque no estemos físicamente juntos, yo siempre, siempre, siempre voy a estar de tu lado._ -Le deje un suave beso en los labios.- 

- _Pase lo que pase._ \- me respondió besándome de vuelta.

No separamos después de un tiempo indefinido cuando alguien toco la puerta.

_-¿Agente Styles?_

  



	21. Plan de huida

Suspire levantándome. 

- _Y el deber nos llama._ \- dije en voz baja.

- _Salimos en dos minutos._ \- respondió Harry a la persona que lo llamaba.

Nos vestimos metidos en nuestros pensamientos de forma mecánica. Seguramente hubiese alguna reprimenda por lo que Harry había hecho y por eso lo llamaban. No es como si iban a dejar que los agente se fuese peleando por todas las instalaciones. Aunque siento sincero, no sabía cómo evitaban que un cuarto de lleno de alfas no acabara con el alfa de rango más alto pegándose con todo los demás, aunque fuese porque para ellos era algo divertido.

- _Te amo_.- dijo Harry de repente después de dejar un beso suave y corto en mis labios. No me dejo tiempo a responder, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo junto a otro agente.

Le envié un "Yo también, mucho más" por nuestra conexión ganándome una sonrisa escondida.

- _Buenas tardes, agente Tomlinson, si no le importa, puede irse a cumplir con sus obligaciones. El jefe solo ha llamado a su compañero.-_ el chico que estaba delante de mi estaba claramente fastidiado. Podría ser porque lo enviaban como mensajero o simplemente porque no tenía amor en su vida. 

Me miro de arriba abajo con un toque de desprecio escondido detrás de una sonrisa falsa y se giró hacia Harry.

- _Agente Styles,_ _acompáñeme_ _por favor.-_ se giró sin esperar respuesta.

Sentí como Harry empezaba un pensamiento de discutir.

 _-No pasa nada, nos vemos en un rato._ \- le sonreí y le di un abrazo. El señor sin amor parecía que tenía prisa y no quería darle más razones para ser más amargado.

Harry me miro con recelo.

 _-Está bien, pero no te alejes de los demás._ \- un carraspeo poco sutil llego desde el final del pasillo.

 _"Ve, antes de que empecemos otra pelea por ese imbécil_ " pensé con fuerzas. El sonriso y después de uno segundos más mirándome como si fuera a negarse en cualquier momento, se giró y siguió al imbécil a donde fuese que lo llevase.

Yo por mi parte, me dispuse a buscar a los demás. Por la hora, podía estar comiendo o esperando para hacerlo. Mi primera parada seria el comedor y luego improvisaría.

**Harry POV**

- _¿Puedo preguntar porque el jefe me solicita por separado de mi equipo?-_ dije en tono mordaz.

- _No lo sé._ \- respondió lo que parecía ser un beta sin mucha educación.

 _-¿Sabes para que me llaman?_ \- seguí preguntando.

- _No_.- agrego un sonido de "p" al final del "no" que mi hizo querer empujarle contra la pared. 

Está bien, si quería jugar a esto, yo también podía jugar.

- _Entiendo, tu solo eres el que busca a la gente ¿no?_ \- me gane una mirada asesina que supo a gloria.

- _Espere aquí a su turno. Él le llamara.-_ su tono dejo claro que si antes estaba en la lista de las personas que peor le caían ahora era el primero.

 _-Gracias, señor secretario.-_ susurre con una sonrisa.

Oí como se iba murmurando pero no me dijo más nada. Puse lo ojos en blanco. No me gustaba estar separado de Louis, pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón. Ahora estábamos en un sitio nuevo, para los dos. Él había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a esta locura, pero yo hace seis meses era instructor de aspirantes para agente del FBI, no un maldito soldado. Me sentía como fuera de mi propio mundo.

Realmente, si no fuera por Louis, ya hubiese huido a esconderme a algún lugar cálido de Sur América hace meses. Este no era mi problema y como si el mundo ardía en llamas. Era mejor recibir el fin del mundo con un margarita en la mano en una playa tropical, que metidos bajo tierra, en el espacio o donde mierdas sea que estuviéramos.

Cuando empecé a pensar que "Miss Simpatía" se había equivocado de puerta o de hora, una mujer de unos cincuenta años muy bien vestida y con cara de no haber cogido el metro en su vida, salió de la habitación.

 _-Nos vemos la semana que viene Richard, espero que el asunto esté solucionado para entonces._ \- su voz era baja pero firme.- _Buenas tardes_.- dijo pasando por mi lado y alejándose con el sonido de sus tacones resonando en todo el pasillo.

 _-Agente, pase por favor._ \- me gire hacia él, saludándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

Volvió a entrar en la sala, que según podía ver desde aquí era más grande y estaba más llena de gente de lo que me esperaba.

 _-Por favor, toma asiento._ \- di un rápido vistazo a la sala antes de sentarme. Era más grande que la sala de juegos y estaba llena de mesas y ordenadores. Personas se reunían hablando en susurros y tecleando furiosamente. Al fondo unas pantallas se reunían para crear una pantalla más grande. - _Siento decirle esto con tan poca antelación, pero me temo que es urgente. Esta misma tarde vamos a enviarle a su próxima misión._

Le mire realmente sorprendido.

- _Está bien_.- solté sin dejarme pensar mucho sobre los nervios o la emoción de nuestra primera misión.- _¿De qué se trata?_

_-La reunión que se estableció ayer para conseguir información en la gala donde iban varios miembros de Ilustre, incluido su padre, fue un completo desastre. No conseguimos lo que queríamos y además tuvimos que cancelar la misión antes de tiempo porque uno de los agente fue reconocido._

Asentí sin decir nada.

- _Por ello necesitamos concertar una reunión con su padre._ \- alce las dos cejas y una sensación que no podía reconocer me subió por el estómago.

- _¿Quiere que me reúna con mi padre? ¿Sabe que en este punto ya se habrá dado cuenta que no estoy precisamente de su parte no?_ \- me removí en el asiento.

- _Y contamos con ello. Según me ha comentado su encargado de equipo, tiene usted familia en Corea. -_ no era precisamente un pregunta, pero aun así asentí de nuevo.- _Queremos que prepare una reunión familiar donde podamos crea una situación controlada donde sepamos que su padre no intentara hacerle daño._

- _¿Cree que se va a cortar porque la familia delante?_ \- solté un carcajada seca sin ningún tipo de gracias.- _Seguramente invente un excusa perfectamente creíble de porque tuvo que dispararme entre los ojos ¿y sabes qué? No harían nada, todos ellos creen que tiene la razón absoluta o le tiene miedo._

El me miro durante unos segundos con cara de querer pegarme, pero en seguida se relajó y se recostó de la silla.

- _¿Entonces tienes alguna otra idea? Tenemos que conseguir la manera de sacarle algo de información, necesitamos direcciones, nombres, lo que sea. Estamos jugando en desventaja._

Me frote las manos contra el pantalón y también me relaje contra la silla.

 _-Podemos fingir que me ha cogido. Ver a donde nos lleva. Louis y yo podemos comunicarnos sin hablar, si está cerca le puedo mandar mensaje que le lleguen a alguien de aquí._ \- no dijo nada. Me miro sin ninguna expresión y luego junto las manos sobre la mesa.

- _Señor Styles, debo decirle que no creo que participe en ninguna misión con su compañero el agente Tomlinson._ -

- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Somos un equipo, por supuesto que va a participar en esta misión!_ \- alce la voz enfadado.

- _Le ruego que se calme.-_ no se movió, pero sus hombros se tensaron.- _Después de su numerito en la sala de entrenamiento a quedado más que claro que no pueden trabajar juntos._

 _-Eso no tuvo nada que ver con él, vosotros hicisteis que ese imbécil atacara a Louis, ¿qué quieres que hiciera, que me sentara a charlar con él?-_ mi voz era más baja, pero el enfado no bajo ni un pelo.

- _No le pedía que se hicieran amigos, pero darle una paliza es de ser un animal descontrolado.-_ gruño

- _Oh vamos, ahora me vas a decir que todos aquí son unos santos pacíficos bajados del cielo._ \- le replique.

El pareció sorprendió, pero en seguida se recuperó.

- _No, y por ello le advierto que si no sigue mis órdenes directas, usted y su equipo serán destituidos. Los llevaran a la calle y no nos volveremos a ver._ \- hizo que ordenaba unos papeles en la mesa como si estuviese hablando de sus planes para el fin de semana.

Le mire con rabia sin contener.

 _-Sabe perfectamente que eso sería lo mismo que matarnos._ \- mi voz sonó baja y peligrosa.

- _Ese no sería mi problema._ \- su mirada era gélida pero su posición no cambio. Sabía que no tendría que luchar, que con una palabra nos tendría en la calle, a merced de Ilustre.

Apreté tanto la mandíbula que pensé que me rompería un diente. Sentí el dolor en los lados de la cabeza y eso me calmo un poco.

- _¿Qué quieres que haga?_ \- solté sin mirarle.

- _Ya se lo he dicho, ira a donde su padre y le sacara información. Luego podrá volver aquí y aprender a controlar su ira. Quizás algún día lo pongamos otra vez el equipo de su omega._ -

Tuve que clavarme las uñas en la palma de la mano para no saltar sobre la mesa. Se estaba burlando de mí abiertamente. No me sorprendería que todo esto estuviese planeado desde el principio. Enviaron a Richard, hacer que casi nos mate, ponerlo en la sala de entrenamiento a plena vista y luego chantajearme con mi supuesta falta de control y la posibilidad de echarnos si no hacíamos lo que ellos dijeran.

-¿ _Cuándo_?- seguía mirando a la mesa. Si le miraba, perdería el control.

- _Esta noche saldrá su avión a Corea._ \- puso una carpeta encima de la mesa.- _Aquí están todos los detalles. Aunque por supuesto tendrá que improvisar al llegar allí._

 _-¿Algo más?-_ gruñí con fuerza mientras cogía los papeles y me ponía de pie.

- _No cometa una estupidez._ \- dijo en tono aburrido.

- _Le diría lo mismo, pero usted ya la ha cometido._ \- solté antes de darme la vuelta y salir sin mirar atrás.

**Louis POV**

_-Sí, la verdad es que es lo más normal que ha pasado hasta ahora.-_ me dijo Spencer con una sonrisa- 

_-Lo se.-_ suspire.- _Aun así no me parece bien. Quiero decir, porque muchos alfas lo hacen, ¿entonces está bien?_ -me levante por décima vez y camine de un lado a otro.- _Si todos los alfas van pegándose con otros alfas en nombre de sus omegas, en que no hemos convertido._

Niall y Zayn negaron con la cabeza.

- _Que muchos lo hagan no significa que este bien, solo significa que los demás tiene una excusa para hacerlo aunque este mal._ \- dijo Liam levantando la vista de unos papeles que no había dejado de leer desde que había llegado. Le había preguntado que era, pero el solo había hecho un movimiento con la mano y seguido leyendo.

Pare un segundo y me pase la mano por la cara. 

- _Louis, estas poniéndome nervioso_.- gimió Niall contra el cuello de Zayn.

Sentí como mis hormonas estaban casi llenando la sala. Desde que había dejado las pastillas me costaba el doble controlar mis hormonas.

- _Lo siento, es que no sé porque tarda tanto.-_ Camine de nuevo al sillón frente a los demás y me senté en el borde. Cerré lo ojos y me centre en nuestra conexión. Él estaba bien, nervioso y algo enfadado, pero era normal. Seguramente lo estuvieran riñendo o imponiendo un castigo. No iba a estar feliz precisamente.

- _Por fin...-_ susurro Liam.

Todos lo miramos esperando a que se explicara pero el solo se recostó del respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos. Al fijarme mejor pude notar que tenía ojeras profundas y podía notar el cansancio hasta aquí.

Me volví a poner de pie, ganándome una mirada de Niall. Pero esta vez no camine nervioso como un perro en una jaula, si no que me senté al lado de Liam y deje que mi omega calmara un poco la situación.

Una cosa que me había enseñado Brendon era que en el ejército cuando un alfa volvía de una misión nervioso, cansado o enfermo, a veces mandaban a un omega para ayudarlo. Las hormonas creaban una medicina natural que le ayudaba a pasar por los peores momentos como soldados.

Liam levanto la cabeza con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y con una sonrisa sorprendida.

- _Gracias_.- susurro.

Le puse una mano en el brazo con una sonrisa. 

- _¿Nos vas a contar que "por fin" has encontrado_?- le dije en voz baja.

 _-Si...claro._ \- pareció más despierto y relajado. Negó con la cabeza, como ordenado sus pensamientos.- _Pero tenéis que leerlo. Estoy realmente cansado._ \- miro a Zayn y parecía que se mandaban un mensaje con la mirada.

- _¿Me lo pasas? Si quieres puedes ir con Louis a descansar un rato. Yo me quedo con Niall._ \- sonrió, pero parecía tenso.

Yo le mire con el ceño fruncido pero sabía cuándo tenía que mantener la boca cerrada. Algo estaba pasando. Mire a Niall y le vi igual de perdido. Pero tampoco dijo nada.

- _No vemos luego entonces._ \- se levantó y le dio un beso a cada uno.

Me moría por preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero por algo no me lo habían dicho aun. Además que Harry no estuviera con nosotros me ponía aún más nervioso.

- _Cálmate, Louis._ \- oí la voz de Liam baja. Su mano estaba en mi espalda y se movió con suavidad, relajándome.

Casi le dijo que como mierdas quería que me calmara, pero saque lo mejor de mí y seguí callado mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos interminables.

- _Nuestra habitación no está muy lejos, ¿sabía que nos han dado una habitación con una cama para los tres? Es muy considerado de su parte, la verdad._ \- sonrió sin que llegara a sus ojos.

- _Sí y las habitaciones de los agentes sin unir estar separadas de la de los agentes unidos. Es increíble lo bien organizado que están ¿verdad?-_ le seguí la conversación sabiendo ya en este punto que estábamos siendo oídos y seguramente vistos.

No me había fijado en las cámaras y mucho menos había pensado en que tenían puestos micrófonos. Hasta ahora ellos habían sido los buenos o por lo menos los menos malos. La cosa, era que no tenían nada en nuestra contra, ¿así que porque todo esto?

Por fin llegamos a su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin quitar la sonrisa y me insto a entrar. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta, sentí en el mismo segundo cuando mostró de verdad lo que sentía. 

- _Louis, estamos en peligro. Este sitio no es lo que creíamos que era. Creo que están planeando matarnos a todos._

Me quede de piedra, totalmente en blanco.

**POV Harry**

Camine o más bien corrí hacia el comedor. Seguramente Louis estaría allí. Tenía que contarle todo e intentar llevar esto lo mejor posible. No tenía ningún plan pensado, las cosas habían cambiado, los que pensábamos eran hasta ahora nuestros aliados, se habían convertido en otro tipo de enemigos. Los que no quería matarnos, pero si nos utilizarían para sus metas hasta nuestra muerte.

- _Harry_.- me gire escuchando la voz lejana de Niall. Iba con Zayn que a pesar de estar intentándolo con muchas ganas, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. 

- _¿Dónde está Louis?_ -solté sin más.

- _Ha ido con Liam a descansar_.- Niall también tenía puesta esa sonrisa falsa que me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿ _Qué_?- les mire como si estuvieran locos.

Niall se rio como si hubiese hecho un chiste. Me paso un brazo por el brazo y tiro de mi hacia el pasillo contrario por el que había venido.

- _Sabes que estamos intentando esto, todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte.-_ me miro y sus ojos mostraban una clara advertencia.

Tarde unos segundos en juntar los puntos en mi cabeza. Les seguí el juego mientras me concentraba en nuestra conexión. Louis estaba bien. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero estaba vivo y a salvo. Mande una ola de tranquilidad acelerando el paso.

Nos estaban observando y escuchando.

- _Ya lo sé, es mi alfa que a veces me supera_.- sonreí lo mejor que pude y cogí a Niall de la mano. Le di un apretón fuerte para que supiera que sabía en qué estaba pasando más o menos. 

Estábamos casi al lado de las habitaciones que compartían, tardamos menos de cinco minutos en llegar. Use toda mi fuerza para no abrí la puerta de un tirón y entrar corriendo.

Zayn se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en abrir la puerta, entro hablando de algo que no estaba ni escuchando. Niall siguió con la farsa, hablando y sonriendo como si no pasara nada. Cuando entre el último, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, vi a Louis sentando en la cama y con los brazos de Liam rodeándole.

- _Harry_.- al oírme entrar se levantó y corrió hacia mí. Abrí los brazos juntos a tiempo. Lo abrace con fuerza mientras miraba a los demás.

-¿ _Qué está pasando?_ \- mi voz me traiciono. Sentía que me empezaban a superar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

 _-Liam ha encontrado pruebas de que hay una conexión entre Ilustre y este sitio._ \- dijo Niall que también estaba entre los brazos de Liam ahora.- _Además de que van a intentar acabar con nosotros más pronto que tarde._

Mire a todos uno por uno esperando que por cualquier milagro alguien dijera que era falso, una broma o algo así.

- _Joder_.- dije con fuerza. Louis seguía en mis brazos, pero se separó un poco al sentir mi enfado.- _Joder_.- repetí aún más fuerte, pasándome la mano por el pelo.- _Es que no vamos a tener ni un respiro, cada vez que parece que alguien tiene dos dedos de frente en este mundo, resulta que nos está utilizando. ¿Siempre vamos a estar diez pasos por detrás de lo que de verdad está pasando?_

A pesar de la tensión del momento, Nial se rio. Una risa suave y baja. Todos lo miramos como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- _Lo siento, a veces me rio cuando estoy nervioso.-_ dijo bajando la cabeza y poniendo una mueca. Louis hizo un sonido con la garganta y le cogió la mano. También sonrió, relajando un poco el ambiente.

 _-Estamos juntos y vivos. Podemos con esto. No saben con quién se han metido.-_ le respondió Lou en voz baja y un guiño.

\- _Liam dice que Charles es un ex empleado de una empresa que pertenece a Illustre desde hace más de cincuenta años. Así que si ellos no son los buenos de la historia, tendremos que serlo nosotros.-_ Niall volvió a hablar, un poco más seguro esta vez y con una sonrisa adorable _._

 _-Nos superan en número, en experiencia, armamento y apoyo.-_ dijo Liam, en voz baja, como no queriendo quitarle las ganas a Niall.

- _Entonces tendremos que conseguir a más gente, con experiencia y armamento.-_ dijo Louis, sonriendo.

 _-Vale, tenemos que frenar un poco.-_ dije - _Que haya sido un empleado de esa empresa no le convierte en aliado._

- _Eso era lo que estaba buscando desde hace unos días.-_ respondió Liam.- _Pensé que igual al trabajar para ellos se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y por ello creo esto. Pero no fue así, los intercambios de personal y dinero no han parado desde hace más de treinta años._

- _Espera, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?_ \- pregunte interrumpiéndolo

- _Bueno lo malo de contratar genios para que hagan el trabajo sucio es que se dan cuenta cuando algo no cuadra. Tyler y yo hemos estado investigando desde que nosotros tres llegamos. El ya llevaba meses quitando los micrófonos y cámaras de nuestras habitaciones. Se supone que esta habitación está vacía, pero él nos dio las llaves y apago las cámaras de este pasillo esta mañana. Creen que es una avería, por eso llevo unas semanas sin dormir, buscando sin parar algo que sea una prueba suficientemente fuerte como para hacernos huir._

- _Y la has encontrado._ \- susurro Zayn

- _Sí, ayer Tyler me dio las listas de agentes de hace diez años hasta hoy. Sabía que si buscaba un patrón, tendría la respuesta. Era matemáticamente imposible que hubiese tan pocos agentes. ¿Me estás diciendo que una organización que lleva más de cien años en esta guerra solo tiene una sucursal y menos de mil agentes? Eso fue idea de Tyler. Así que después de leerme más de cien páginas de nombres me he dado cuenta que cada dos años aproximadamente, un grupo de agente siempre se repetía. A ver si me explico, en 1967 había un equipo de elite formado por siete personas. A finales de los setenta, ese mismo grupo reapareció después de estar unos cinco años desaparecido. Pensé que se había escondido o quizás la misión salió mal y algunos murieron, pero no, aparecieron exactamente con las mismas personas. Eran otra vez, el mejor equipo que tenían, no fallaban ni una misión. Me di cuenta que algo no iba bien cuando en el año 98 volvieron a aparecer. Quiero decir, eran jóvenes en los sesenta y quizás en los setenta estaban en forma, pero ¿cuarenta años después seguían siendo los mismos y con la misma efectividad? Algo no me cuadraba, pero tampoco entendía porque meter nombres falsos entre los informes, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que había algo raro solo viendo esos reportes._

- _Liam, está a punto de darme un infarto._ \- Zayn dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensábamos.

- _Vale, vale. El punto es que se han inventado más de cien equipos que no existen para poder cubrir las cantidades de dinero que mandan Ilustre. Ese dinero se supone que era para compras armas y equipos necesarios. Estos equipos, los mejores entre los mejores iban necesitando cada vez más armas, más dinero. Así es como esconder los pagos casi irreales que le da Ilustre._

Nadie dijo nada.

 _-Y no solo eso, esto equipos fantasmas también sirven como tapadera cuando matan a los agentes que se enteran sobre lo que está pasando. Los mandan a misiones imposibles y sin sentido para que mueran. Cuando eso pasa, de repente reaparece ese equipo de nuevo. Pero eso ni eso es lo más importante._ \- respiro hondo. _\- Lo papeles que me ha dado Tyler son hasta la semana pasada, y en ello aparecen los nombre del equipo fantasma y el de Harry, pero no los demás._

- _Por dios.-_ susurro Niall.

- _Así que era eso.-_ dije en voz alta sin querer. Todos me miraron esperando que siguiera.- _Esta mañana, la reunión que tuve con Richard era sobre una supuesta misión en Corea donde vería a mi padre. Pero me dijo que iría yo solo, me dejo más que claro que nadie más me acompañaría._

- _Quería alejarte para poder mandarnos en una misión y hacernos desaparecer.- Liam se levantó de un salto y miro el reloj._ - _Tenemos que irnos en quince minutos. Las cámaras se volverán a encender. La próxima habitación segura es la vuestra. Quedare con Tyler para que me diga las horas exactas._

- _No creo que pueda, la misión a la que quieren mandarme empieza esta misma noche. Según dice en estos papeles, mi avión sale a las doce, así que saldré de aquí mucho antes._

- _Mierda, no tenemos tiempo de planear esto ahora.-_ Liam parecía cada vez más nervioso.

- _Ve a hablar con Tyler, dile que necesitamos esa habitación para antes de comer pase lo que pase. Tú y Zayn seguir como siempre, id a entrenar y demás. Harry prepárate para misión como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lo esta noche no será una reunión para hablar sobre el futuro, será una reunión para crea un plan. Para mañana estaremos todos fuera de este sitio.-_ dijo Louis en tono firme.

- _Louis, Tyler y yo llevamos planeando esto desde hace meses, no podremos planear una fuga en un día.-_ miro otra vez el reloj nervioso.

- _Tengo un plan, confía en mí. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Ahora no lo tenemos, os lo contare esta tarde. Dile a Tyler que se lo cuente a Morgan y a Spencer. Tenemos que salir de aquí, si nos ven salir juntos van a sospechar.-_ me cogió con fuerza de la mano y abrió la puerta.- _Suerte, si hay algún cambio de planes, quedamos en las escaleras norte, las que suben a los apartamentos. Buscaremos a mi hermano y a su familia y saldremos de aquí a la fuerza si es necesario._

Los demás no parecía convencidos, pero la realidad es que no podíamos hacer nada más que improvisar. Salimos casi corriendo y no paramos hasta haber cruzado dos pasillos. Luego ralentizamos el paso. Louis era el que decidía a donde ir, yo no tenía ni idea de que estábamos haciendo.

"Quiero hablar con Marcos. Creo que puedo sacarle algo de información. Tú tienes que ir a prepararte para tu misión, no podemos levantar sospechas"

Me llego su voz firme.

"Dime cuál es ese plan del que has hablado antes."

"No tengo ningún plan, cielo." 

Pare en seco y le mire. El rodo los ojos y tiro de mi con fuerza.

"Has vistos sus caras, Niall es un genio pero no un soldado. Zayn estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Liam era el único que parecía mantener la calma, pero lleva sin dormir días, no podemos poner todo el peso del grupo sobre sus hombros."

Sonreí y esta vez le pare conmigo. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y le mire directamente a los ojos.

"Eres increíble" pensé 

Él se rio en voz alta y me dejo un suave beso en los labios.

"Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Venga, busca a quien sea tu jefe de misiones y haz de agente entregado y emocionado por su primera misión"

"A la orden" el giro hacia la derecha, sin mirar atrás, firme. Lo orgulloso que estaba de él era algo que no podía ni empezar a explicar.

Yo gire hacia la izquierda mandando esa sensación por nuestra conexión y sintiendo su cariño y confianza de vuelta. 

**Louis POV**

Me separe de Harry sin perder más tiempo, sabía que si no quedábamos juntos y me permia pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, no me separaría de él ni queriendo.

Lo primero que se me había ocurrido es ir donde Marcos a intentar sacarle información sobre sitios estratégicos. Como donde guardaban las armas, la sala de seguridad o cuantas personas realmente había en todo el edificio. Cosas que ahora quizás no eran de vida o muerte, pero podrían cambiar los planes.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Josh sobre donde podía encontrar a Charles o Marcos cuando no teníamos ninguna reunión. Deje a Charles para después y me dirigí a la planta de abajo donde tenía su despacho Marcos.

Por el camino me fije en cuantas personas veía, también me hubiese gustado intentar abrir alguna puerta, pero sabiendo que había cámaras un agente intentando abría puerta sin ninguna razón seria sospechoso. Atente que mi paso fuera firme pero sin prisa. Aunque lo único que quería era correr y tirar su puerta abajo.

Al llegar respire profundo y puse una sonrisa relajada en mi cara. Toque con suavidad.

Oí un ruido dentro y no espere más invitaciones. Entre.

 _-Hola, señor, espero no molestar.-_ deje la puerta abierta. Él estaba sentado detrás de una mesa de metal donde reposaba un portátil de último modelo.

- _Ninguna molestia, para eso estoy aquí._ \- cerro el portátil y me indico la silla de delante.

- _Solo tenía algunas dudas, bueno en realidad tenía muchas dudas. Estoy un poco perdido.-_ baje la mirada como un omega sumiso.

- _Claro, es normal, me imagino que todo esto será como entrar en otro mundo para vosotros.-_ se hecho hacia adelante con un sonrisa y su mirada se pasó por todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí un escalofrió. Todos lo alfas eran igual al final. Me removí en el asiento con una sonrisa de inocencia mientras pensaba como utilizar esto a mi favor.

- _Bueno, no hay mucho de un "nosotros". Harry esta todo el día entrenando o bueno, como ya sabrá pegándose con otros alfas._ \- vi el brillo posesivo en sus ojos mientras hablaba. 

Casi suelto una carcajada. Definitivamente, eran todos iguales. Solo tenía que hablar de otro alfa o dar a entender que no eras feliz como omega para que su alfa saliera como si ese fuera su único trabajo en el mundo.

- _Sí, la presión de estar aquí y de vuestra recién unión debe de ser dura.-_ dijo con tono condescendiente.

- _Bueno, espero que esa presión se le pase en esta misión.-_ evalué su reacción al milímetro.

- _No sabía que ibais a una misión.-_ sus ojos lo delataron. Si lo sabía.

- _Bueno, no todos nosotros. El solo. Al principio me pareció mal, porque somos un equipo y eso, pero ahora creo que es lo mejor. Necesitamos espacio._ \- me cruce de piernas.

- _La unión no debió de ser tan fuerte si ya piensas en necesitar espacio._ \- se reclino hacia delante.

- _Eso pensé yo también. ¿Sabías que nuestra conexión mental o como se llame ha desaparecido?-_ esta vez sí se sorprendió de verdad.- _Empezó a decaer hace unos días y ahora "pum" ya no está._

- _Es una pena, lo podíamos utilizar para nuestro favor.-_ no se le vio absolutamente nada apenado.

 _-Y bueno, ¿cuándo nos podrías enviar a una misión?-_ sonreí todo dulzura.

- _Pues la verdad es que ahora solo necesitamos agentes de refuerzo, así que esta misma semana seguro tendré algo para vosotros._

 _-Eso es genial, me estoy empezando a aburrir aquí encerrado. Aunque bueno, mi madre siempre decía que la vida tenía pocos momentos de calma y que había que aprovecharlos al máximo._ \- pasé una mano por mi muslo mientras hablaba, distraído. 

- _No puedo estar más de acuerdo, hay que aprovechar la calma, si señor.-_ hablo mirando mi mano.

- _Estaba pensado si este sitio tiene cámaras o algo así. Alguien que nos vigile siempre y pueda pensar cosas que no son. -_ ladee la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa dulce e inocente de mi cara.

- _Pues la verdad es que sí que hay cámaras, pero bueno, siempre se pueden apagar si se quiere privacidad. Por lo menos yo puedo hacerlo._ \- me miro durante tanto tiempo que pensé que no había pillado lo que estaba diciendo. Luego se puso de pie de un salto y camino hacia la puerta, sentí un frio correr por mi piel.- _Así que voy a hacer una llamada corta, vuelvo en seguida._

Sonreí y casi salto al sentir su mano pasar por mi brazo antes de irse. Me levante al oír la puerta cerrarse a mi espalda. Mire a mí alrededor algo perdido. No sabía que estaba buscando pero tenía que intentar algo. Iba a empezar por el armario de la pared de la izquierda cuando vi la pantalla del ordenador parpadear. Se había puesto negra y ahora había una frase en la pantalla.

"Primer cajo a la derecha"

Casi salto en el sitio. Pensé durante exactamente cinco segundos cuales eran las posibilidades de que fuera una trampa, que la persona que me hablaba no fuese de los buenos. 

Me tire hacia el cajo y lo abrí de una tirón. Dentro había un montón de llave, papeles y cosas de oficina.

- _¿Qué estoy buscando?_ \- volví a susurrar

"Llaves. Roja."

Cogí el manojo de llaves y busque la roja. 

"Acércalas a la cámara. Esquina derecha." 

Mire a mi alrededor casi al mismo tiempo, buscando algo donde subirme y llegar a la cámara. Oí la voz de Marcos fuera. Me encogí de hombros y empuje su sillón de cuero hacia la esquina, luego me subí y acerque la llave. La gire por todos los lados con lentitud. Me picaba la piel. No recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo así. Casi siempre era yo la autoridad así que si hacia algo ilegal o peligroso tenía un arma y compañeros también con armas que podía tener la situación bajo control. O incluso aunque estuviera solo, tenía una placa, a Marcus.

Ahora solo había sido suerte. 

Que Tyler me estuviera observando, que Marcos fuese un alfa más del montón casi desesperado por un polvo, que hubiese algo de interés en el cajón.

Todo era suerte.

Después de casi un minuto enseñando la llave, el mensaje del ordenador cambio.

"Está bien. Aguanta hasta que lleguen refuerzos."

Me baje todo lo rápido que pude y metí las llaves en el cajón. Fruncí el ceño hacia el mensaje. ¿Refuerzos? Empecé a mover el sillón cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

- _¿Qué haces ahí?-_ sonó extrañado pero no parecía que fuera a atacarme.

 _-Ponerme cómodo._ \- hizo que estaba haciendo espacio para nosotros y luego me senté con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

- _Claro, como si fuera tu casa.-_ su sonrisa había pasado de amable a asquerosa. Sentí un escalofrió y empecé a pensar en cómo podía dejarle inconsciente. Como que me llamaba Louis William Tomlinson que ese asqueroso de mierda no me iba a tocar.

Me reí intentando parecer calmado. Si quería acercarse su zona privada quedaba a la altura de mi cara, que para él tenía que ser justo lo que buscaba y a mí no me vendría mal. Cuando estuviese a la altura se iba a llevar un buen golpe con el pisapapeles de cristal que tenía al alcance de la mano. 

- _Bueno, bueno, no te ves nada mal sentado en mi sillón._ \- me costó muchísimo no poner una mueca y definitivamente no iba a responder. Me enderece para tener a buen alcance el pisapapeles mientras le veía desatarse el cinturón. 

Estaba alargando la mano, cuando tocaron la puerta.

- _¿Quién es?-_ dijo el en voz alta y enfadada.

- _Soy Morgan, señor, me manda Charles.-_ sentí como literalmente la tensión se iba de mi cuerpo.

- _¿Es urgente?-_ casi gruño

- _Es sobre lo de mañana, señor.-_ respondió

- _Vale, vale, pasa.-_ me hizo una seña con la mano para que pusiera de pie.

Lo hice incluso más rápido de que creía posible.

- _Esta noche podemos entrenar un rato, ¿no te parece?-_ subió la mano y me acaricio la mejilla. Sonreí con las mismas ganas que tenia de darle un puñetazo.

- _¿Quedamos en la sala de entrenamientos a las doce y media?-_ pestañee como si fuera una adolescente.

Morgan entro y el dio un paso atrás. No dio ninguna explicación y se sentó sin más.

 _-Así será, agente Tomlinson.-_ volvió al tono profesional.

Me despedí con la mano y me di la vuelta. Mientras Morgan entraba articule un "Gracias". Él me sonrió y yo salí de la sala.

Una mano se cerró en mi brazo y tiro de mi hacia el pasillo de izquierda.

- _Eso ha sido lo más estúpido y sin sentido que he visto hacer a una persona.-_

- _Hola a ti también Spencer.-_ me reí. 

_-¿Qué pensabas hacer después? Por dios, te podía haber violado._ \- pude ver como el enfado era solo preocupación mal expresada.

 _-Lo tenía controlado, he mandado al hospital a alfas más grandes que el._ \- pensé en Tim.- _Además, pensaba dejarle inconsciente antes de que pasara algo._

- _¿Y cuándo despertara?_ \- siguió caminando como si llegáramos tarde a algún sitio.

 _-Bueno, no esperaba estar aquí para mañana así que me da igual.-_ dije bajito.- _No podemos hablar de esto aquí._

 _-No te preocupes, Tyler ha apagado estos pasillos. Pero solo durante los próximos dos minutos, así que por favor no te pares._ \- no pensaba pararme, pero con esta nueva información acelere el paso aún más.

- _¿A dónde vamos?_ \- pregunte

- _Al sitio seguro de esos dos. Ya lo veras.-_ cruzamos otras vez y nos dirigimos directamente a una puerta. Bajamos tres tramos de escaleras y entramos otra vez. - _¿Y que ibas a buscar en el despacho Marcos si no sabías lo de las llaves? -_ hablo mirando un segundo hacia mí.

- _No lo sé, estaba improvisando._ \- me encogí de hombros.- _No tenemos mucho tiempo para nada más. Estoy un poco desesperado en este punto._

- _Nosotros no lo estamos. Sois vosotros cinco que vais como gallinas sin cabeza y aun así tenéis tanta suerte que nadie se ha dado cuenta. A saber que se estará inventado ahora Morgan.-_ iba a responder con una disculpa cuando paramos delante de una puerta. Al segundo siguiente Spencer casi me había tirado dentro y cerrado la puerta.

- _Casi os ven tres cámara, pero mi chico es el mejor y os a cubierto._ \- Josh hablo con una media sonrisa desde una esquina de lo que parecía una habitación de limpieza mientras se tiraba un fruto seco en la boca. No tenía más de tres zancadas de largo, por cuatro de ancho. En otra de las paredes, estaba Tyler con cuatro portátiles a su alrededor, cruzado de piernas y bebiendo con una pajita lo que parecía un batido.

- _Vale, por lo visto estoy más perdido de lo que creía._ \- susurre. 

- _No nos has dado tiempo de explicarte nada, la verdad, pero aun así has logrado algo que llevábamos intentando conseguir dos semanas.-_ hablo Tyler.

- _¿Las llaves? ¿Son importantes?-_ dije sorprendido.

- _Son nuestro pase a la libertad_.- me miro con una sonrisa.- ¿ _Café_?- levanto el vaso.

Negué con la cabeza.

 _-¿Así que ha sido todo suerte?-_ me pregunto Spencer

Me encogí de hombros.

Estaba realmente sin palabras.

 _-Llevamos intentando escapar de esta tumba de asfalto casi dos años.-_ soltó Josh notando mi cara llena de desconcierto.- _Antes estábamos en otro equipo, con otras personas. En una misión, nos dimos cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Tyler investigo y descubrió el pastel, pero también ellos se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos dado cuenta.-_ paro haciendo una mueca por lo que acaba de decir.- M _ataron al resto de nuestro equipo y no han parado de hacerlo desde entonces. Somos como la marca de negra. Cuando nos ponen en un equipo, sabemos que pronto los van a enviar a una misión para esconder su existencia en una muerte accidental._

- _Espera, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harían algo así?_ \- mire a todos completamente atónito.

- _Para mantenernos asustado. Soy demasiado bueno en lo que hago para matarme sin más. Gracias a mi han ganado cientos de misiones. Pero los demás son prescindibles y nos hacen recordarlo cada poco tiempo para manteros donde estamos._

No podía cerrar la boca, había tantas cosas que quería decir.

- _Pero eso se acaba hoy.-_ Tyler no había dejado de teclear.- _Ya estoy harto de esto. No va a haber más muertes. Hace ya más de seis meses que no nos había puesto en un equipo. Casi parecía que sabían lo que estábamos planeando.-_ negó con la cabeza.- _Pero al parecer se habían quedado sin gente a la que matar._

- _El caso es que tenemos un plan, pero necesitamos la ayuda de todos. Por lo visto tú tienes una suerte que parece comprada, por lo que igual traes suerte a nuestro plan también.-_ Josh paro y se rio solo.

- _¿Y cuál es ese plan?_ \- me senté contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. A parte de los ordenadores, no había absolutamente nada más en toda la habitación.

- _Preferimos contarlo cuando estéis todos. ¿Dónde están los demás? Liam me dijo que iba a hablar con vosotros esta mañana, apague su habitación veinte minutos como me pidió._ \- Tyler levanto la vista por primera vez desde que había entrado.

- _Sí, nos dijo algo, pero no mucho. Encontró algo en los papeles, algo de un grupo fantasma al que utilizaban cada vez que quitaban a un grupo de personas del medio y para cobrar algo así como un ayuda_.- me encogí de hombros, no tenía ni idea si era una información importante.

- _Claro, tiene sentido.-_ tecleo algo distraído durante unos segundos.- _Ellos tienen más que claro el peligro de tener cierta información almacenada de forma electrónica, así que la mayoría de sus registros están en papel. Por eso le pedí a Liam, Morgan y Spencer que leyeran todos los papeles a los que podía acceder. Las salas de archivos es casi el único sitio importante aquí, aunque Spencer se haya colado casi cien veces._ \- le miro con una sonrisa que Spencer le devolvió.

- _¿Entonces saber eso nos ayuda en algo?_ \- seguía sintiendo que me faltaba algo importante

- _Si alguien les paga, entonces hay alguien al que hay que dejar sin dinero. Otra cosa que es preferible tener alejado de las nuevas tecnologías._ \- dijo más bajo y volviendo a la pantalla.- _Si se quedan sin recursos, van a tener un gran problema. Aquí todo es dinero, mantener este sitio seguro y aislado debe costar millones._

- _Así podríamos librarnos de lo guardianes._ \- interrumpió Spencer.

Nadie dijo nada. Se podía sentir como todos pensaban en esa opción aunque yo no tuviera ni idea de que significaba.

- _Podrías buscar a los que tuvieran problemas económicos, cambiar la rotación para que trabajen mañana y decirles que si nos ayudan, serán millonarios.-_ Josh hablo primero, algo entre una afirmación y una pregunta.

Tyler solo tecleo casi a una velocidad imposible, y pareció ser suficiente respuesta porque nadie dijo más.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y salte con fuerza en el sitio. Si no fuera por mis reflejos tendría la nariz rota.

- _Joder, lo siento Louis.-_ Morgan entro cerrando igual de rápido.

- _Mi culpa, no debería haberme sentado ahí.-_ negué con la cabeza sonriendo.- _¿Qué tal ha ido?_

- _Bueno, ya sabíamos que es un pedazo de mierda, pero cachondo y enfadado es un real pedazo de mierda. No sé cómo no le he partido la cara, sinceramente.-_ se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras Spencer que se había levantado sin hacer ningún ruido pasaba los brazos por su cintura y lo abrazaba poniendo su cabeza en el cuello. 

- _Gracias, de todos modos. Sé cuál es la sensación de querer partirle la cara.-_ le di un golpe suave en el brazo.

- _Creo que lo tengo. Hay cinco agente que tiene deudas con el banco, cuatro que tiene familias grandes y dos con problemas con el juego.-_ levanto la vista Tyler

- _Tenemos que elegir seis._ \- respondió Josh.- _Yo digo que los de problema con el juego y la deudas con el banco. Puede que por la familia puedas hacer locuras, pero en este caso también los tendría que poner en peligro y no creo que lo hagan._

- _No sé si lo habréis pensado ya, pero también tenemos que pensar en Dallon, Brendon y su hijo.-_ dije después de que Tyler no dijese nada.

-¿ _Quiénes_?- Morgan me miro extrañado.

- _Su hermanastro y su familia. Si había pensado en ellos, pero no he podido hacerles llegar el mensaje. Lo apartamento tiene otra central a la que no puedo acceder para pinchar. Necesito meter el virus de manera manual y no hay ninguna razón lógica para meterme en la central del bloque de apartamentos.-_ me miro esperando mi reacción.

- _¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda ayudar? Son mi familia, no puedo dejarlos atrás.-_

 _-Lo sé, no es un opción para mi_.- sus ojos eran suaves cuando me respondió.- _Podrías hacerles llegar el mensaje sin que sea el mensaje en sí. Podríamos escribirlo y encontrar un punto ciego en algún lugar del apartamento para que lo leyera alguno de los dos._

- _Creo que eso no va a ser necesario._ \- me vino una idea a la cabeza.- _Se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.-_

- _Espera, ¿ahora?-_ Josh me miro como si estuviera loco.- _Ya has tentado a la suerte hoy ¿no?_

- _Si pudiera hacerles llegar la información, ¿Cuál sería su parte del plan? Es decir ¿Cuándo seria, a qué hora y donde tendría que estar?-_ respondí a Josh con un encogimiento de hombros y me dirigí hacia Tyler.

 _-Bueno, estamos planeando hacerlo hoy o mañana, a media noche. Todavía nos queda cosas que pulir, pero seguro será a media noche.-_ me miro mientras hablaba, dejando el ordenador de lado.- _Lo mejor para que no levantaran sospechas es que fueran contigo, así que el lugar seria la cafetería, que cenaran contigo los tres y luego encontraros por casualidad con Morgan por los pasillos. Él sabe a dónde llevaros desde ahí._

- _Me vale eso por ahora. Luego me contáis el plan completo, no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?-_ señale hacia la puerta. 

- _Ahora sales y vas directamente hacia los pasillos del nivel superior. Arriba las cámaras funcionan normalmente. Pero la última vez que las cámaras te vieron fue en el pasillo junto al despacho de Marcos. Puedes volver a ese punto y hacer que no te has movido de ahí. Yo que sé, con el pretexto que no habías acabado de hablar con Marcos o lo que sea._

- _¿Tengo que volver a verlo?-_ puse una mueca.

- _No, no, solo es para las cámaras. Las pare cuando saliste. Así no veían a Spencer ni a ti cuando veníais hacia aquí. Solo puedo pararlas unos segundos sin que se den cuenta. Así que volveré a hacerlo, mientras vas pasando por los pasillos y escaleras. Luego ponte lo más pegado a la puerta que puedas, hay un punto ciego y parecerá que llevas esperando ahí un rato. Luego ve a donde tú hermano y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Cuando acabes ve a tu habitación. Intentaremos reunir a los demás para entonces._

Memorice todo lo que había dicho y asentí con la cabeza. 

- _Podre verte pero no apagar las cámaras. Si tienes un portátil, un móvil o cualquier aparato electrónico con el que comunicarme contigo. Intenta hablar con ellos en el salón, hay un punto ciego justo al lado de la cafetera. Puedes poner ahí el aparato y podre decirte si alguien se acerca o si hay algún peligro que no puedas ver._ \- volvió a teclear.- _Cuando tengas acceso a alguno de esos aparatos, enciéndelos y ponlo en posición, yo hare el resto._

Le mire esperando más información.

- _Y sobre todo, se sutil. Aquí lo oyen y lo ven todo. A la mínima mandaran a un agente._

 _-Lo tengo, hazme desaparecer.-_ puse la mano en el pomo y le guiñe un ojo.

Que empiece la fiesta.

  



	22. Confianza

- _¡Louis!_ \- su sonrisa me trajo tantos recuerdos- _No sabíamos que venias ¿está todo bien?_

 _-Sí, claro, solo quería pasarme, ya sabes, hablar.-_ intente que sonar despreocupado aunque lo único que quería era cogerles y correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

- _Vamos, pasa. Dallon le está dando de comer a Will, yo iba a vestirme para ir a correr, ¿vamos juntos? Si quieres. O podemos quedarnos, bueno, lo que quieras.-_ le mire con una media sonrisa. No podía verse más nervioso. Recode la primera vez que no conocimos, cuando era todo lo contrario. No era el Brendon que tenía delante, casi asustado de volver a estropear nuestra relación.

- _Vamos Bran, quiero una cerveza y que me cuentes como fue tener a William. Y quiero ver fotos también_.- pensé en el aparato electrónico que necesitaba.

El solo me respondió con una sonrisa y relajo lo hombros visiblemente. Me acerque a la cocina, donde estaba Dallon con un muy lleno de comida William. Que ahora estaba llorando.

- _¿Qué te pasa, pequeñín, no te gusta?_ \- me puse detrás de Dallon y le pase las manos de los hombros. Él se giró y pude ver que estaba cansado. 

- _¡No_!- me respondió de un grito.

- _Es una pena, si no comes todo no podre darte el regalo que Harry y yo hemos comprado_.- puse una mueca triste.

Pude ver sus ojos, exageradamente iguales a los de Dallon, encenderse con interés.

- _¿Qué regalo?_ \- dijo en voz baja.

 _-Es un sorpresa, solo hay una manera de saber que puede ser ¿sabes? Acabarse la comida. Y sin todas esas lágrimas_.- le quite una que empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

Dallon me miro con la sonrisa más grande que había visto desde hacía literalmente años.

- _Es un truco de una vez, cuando te quedes sin regalos vas a tener que inventarte otra cosa._ \- le susurre mientras le daba otra cucharada de puré.

Sentí la mano de Brendon en mi cintura y me gire. Me tendió una cerveza y una tablet. Bebí un sorbo grande antes de empezar a centrarme en la misión. 

- _Tengo fotos, unas más vergonzosas que otras, puedes quedarte la tablet, tengo otra. Y puedes agregar tuyas, es de las que puede utilizar de marco de fotos.-_ me explico. Yo la puse en el lugar que había dicho Tyler.

 _-Mejor luego, ahora cuéntame, ¿como ha ido tu vida? Quiero decir, desde la última vez que nos vimos.-_ nos apartamos hacia la nevera. 

_-Bueno, la última vez fue el entierro.-_ bajo la voz, como si así fuese menos serio. También me miro, avaluando mi reacción.

 _-Brendon, podemos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado. No voy a explotar e intentar ahorcarte con mis propias manos.-_ me reí.- _solo quiero entender. Saber que paso. Quiero ser parte de todos esos momentos que me he perdido a vuestro lado._

Sus ojos brillaron durante unos segundo, luego bajaron y sonrió.

 _-La verdad es que después del entierro volví a casa, la de mis padres. Solo quería tirarme en mi cama y llorar hasta morir, pero el día que llegue, incluso antes de poder decirle a mi padres, Dallon me abordo en la calle. Casi me muero. Me pase horas pensando que me había vuelto loco ¿sabes? Porque estábamos unidos y yo no había ido al médico, así que igual mi cerebro omega solo se había ido a la mierda.-_ se rio con ganas _.- Pero no. Él estaba vivo y lo primero que hice fue darle un puñetazo en toda la cara. Estaba tan jodidamente enfadado, me había hecho pasar por un infierno. Pero luego dio igual. No mudamos a Europa y nos escondimos todo el tiempo hasta que esta gente nos encontró. Tuvimos a William siete meses después de que dejásemos de hablar. Me había quedado embarazado el día que nos unimos.-_ negó con la cabeza _\- El sueño de cualquier omega.-_ susurro con una mueca 

_-¿Y ellos no te dejaron contármelo o fue idea vuestra?-_ no lo dije en mal tono, era realmente algo que podía sernos de ayuda. Y otra razón para odiarlos, además de intentar matarnos, me había quitado a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano.

 _-Ellos no pidieron que no lo hiciéramos, dijeron que era por vuestra seguridad. Cuanto más lejos de esto mejor.-_ negó con la cabeza _.- aunque bueno, como de costumbre, cuando no hay camino, tú haces el tuyo propio.-_ me guiño un ojo.

Me reí y le enseñe el dedo del medio.

 _-Pero las cosas han acabado bien, que es lo que importa.-_ Dallon hablo por primera vez.- _Y espero que siga así, ¿ya sabes cuándo va a ser tu primera misión?_

Le di la gracia mentalmente por llevar la conversación por donde pudiera seguir con mi plan.

- _Sí, va a ser un pequeña por lo que me ha dicho nuestro jefe. Nada muy peligroso.-_ levante la vista, mirando directamente a Brendon.- _espero que no se convierta en una misión como la de Lerna._

Si no le conociera como a mi propio hermano, no hubiese notado como se tensaba. Durante solo segundos. Sus ojos me miraron pero en seguida miraron hacia la nada. Bebió un sorbo más largo que el anterior, para ganar tiempo. Había pillado mi plan.

La misión de Lerma no existía, habíamos invitando esa misión para poder ponernos sobre aviso si estábamos siendo observados y estábamos en peligro. Lo habíamos leído en un libro, que dos soldados de la guerra de Vietnam se ponían de acuerdo para tener una palabra de seguridad en el caso de que necesitaran ayuda urgente pero no pudieran hablar sin ser descubiertos.

Tenía que decirle la hora a la que debía estar preparado y además debía hacerles entender que tenía la habitación llena de micrófonos y cámaras.

- _Espero que no, menuda locura de misión._ \- sonrió mirándome fijamente. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero no me llego su olor. Estaba controlando sus hormonas.

- _Nunca me has contado nada sobre esa misión._ \- dijo Dallon con una mueca.

- _¿Puedo?_ -le dije a Brendon, pidiendole permiso para contarselo. El solo asintió y bebió más. Estaba más que nervioso.- _Fue una misión encubierto, no creo que haya ni papeleo sobre ese día. Nos habían capturado y según habíamos oído, iban a matarnos. Así que decidimos huir de noche, pero donde estábamos, el desierto, no había ni una sola luz. Ni siquiera era un día de Luna. Caminábamos a ciegas. Pero era eso o morir, así que utilizamos eso a nuestro favor. Esperamos a media noche, cuando traía la comida. Tuvimos suerte también, porque había más prisioneros que nos ayudaron y huyeron con nosotros, pero íbamos a ciegas. Figurada y literalmente. No sabíamos dónde estaba la ciudad más cercana o si fuera había más enemigos._

La historia me la invente sobre la marcha, metiendo alguno detalles que sabía Brendon _entendería._ Como que íbamos a salir de noche y que no sabíamos a que no enfrentábamos.

- _¿Dónde está mi regalo?_ \- grito William haciendo saltar a Brendon. Yo me reí y le pase una mano por el hombro, intentado calmarle. 

- _Lo tengo en mi habitación, cariño. ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos y te lo doy?_ \- me gane una sonrisa preciosa y un asentimiento en la cabeza. 

- _Bueno, yo me voy a entrenar y a despedirme de Harry, hoy va a una misión que tiene toda la pinta de ser como la de Lerna._ \- Brendon seguía sin hablar y solo asintió. Me acerque a darle un abrazo.

- _Louis como..._ -empezó pero le apreté con más fuerza.

- _Lo sé, pero estaremos bien. Mi misión es solo de ayuda y Harry sabe cómo cuidarse solo. Te mantendré informado. En la cena podremos hablar un poco más, ¿a las once y media en el comedor está bien?_

- _Sí, sí, si_.- respondió William si dejar de gritar.

- _Claro, sin problema._ \- Brendon me miro, casi podía ver todas las cosas que quería decirme. 

- _Desaséale suerte a Harry. Seguro que todo irá bien._ \- Dallon me dio un abrazo corto. Tuve que ponerme en la punta de los pies. 

Algo parpadeo desde la mesa de la comida. La tablet. Luego apareció un mensaje en grande.

"Tienes un minuto sin vigilancia. Aprovéchalo."

- _Vale, escuchad y no habléis. Es importante. Tyler nos ha dado un minuto de privacidad. Vamos a salir de aquí. Esta gente no es de los buenos. No puedo contaros nada del plan, pero necesito que estéis en el comedor, con ropa cómoda y puntual a las doce. No habléis, no escribáis nada. Tienen cámaras, micrófonos y agentes por todas partes. Tenemos un grupo, un grupo que nos ayudara a salir de esta a todos juntos. Sabes que hacer Bran, ni una palabra, seguid como siempre._

"PARA"

El mensaje cambio.

- _¿Pero cómo...?_ \- empezó Dallon

- _¡William!_ \- grite sin saber que más hacer.- _No se dicen esas palabras, cariño._

Me miro raro pero se rio como si fuera todo una broma.

- _Tienes que portarte bien si quieres que te del regalo, ¿vale?_ \- aunque le estaba hablando a él, mire a Dallon y a Brendon. Ellos asintieron y le di gracias al cielo que lo entendiera a la primera.

- _Ahora me tengo que ir._ \- abrace con fuerza a Brendon, infundiéndole toda la calma que pudiera.

Mire de nuevo al Tablet donde había otro mensaje.

"Espera diez segundos. Y corre"

Qué raro, yo corriendo. 

Conté hasta diez y corrí. Podía tener muchos defectos, pero acatar una orden era mi especialidad.

**Harry POV**

- _Está bien, ahora por favor repita en voz alta cuál es su misión._ \- el hombre calvo dijo casi en voz aburrida.

- _Llamar a mi hermana, decirle que necesito un sitio donde quedarme porque voy de vacaciones. Llamar a mi padrastro, decirle que quiero hablar con él por todo lo que ha pasado, no dar detalles. Concertar la cita en Corea, inventarme alguna excusa para quedar allí. Cuando estemos juntos, hacerme pasar por un hijo asustado que ha cometido un error e intentar que me cuente algo, cualquier cosa. Plan de escape número uno, piso seguro. Plan de escape número dos, policía de Corea palabra clave "Plata". Plan de escape número tres, barco hacia China._

- _Perfecto. Las armas y aparatos que necesitas te los darán los guardianes. ¿Alguna pregunta?_ \- me miro sin pestañear.

- _No, señor. ¿Puedo retirarme?_ \- con un asentimiento de cabeza, se giró sin decir más nada y siguió con lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Salí antes de que se lo ocurriera alguna otra locura para mantenerme alejado de mi equipo. Desde que había hablado con lo demás esta mañana en la habitación de Liam, casi me habían pedido amablemente que corriera en círculos con tal de no ver a lo demás. Al principio pensé que se había dado cuenta, que nos habían oído. Pero al parecer solo es parte de su plan, aislarme todo lo posible para hacerme inestable, así era más fácil que cometiera un error.

En el pasillo, me falto poco para correr directamente hacia Louis, ponérmelo en el hombro como un cavernícola y huir todo lo rápido que pudriera.

- _¿Agente Styles?_ \- oí una voz a mi espalda.- _Menos mal que le encuentro, tiene que preparar algunos detalles en la sala de entrenamiento, ¿me acompaña?_

Casi grito, así había sido toda la tarde. Cada vez que tenía unos minutos libres, aparecía alguien que tenía prisa por enseñarme algo.

- _La verdad es que tengo cosas personales que hacer._ \- dije manteniendo mi tono neutral.

- _Agente, esto es más importante_.- su voz cambio, más seria y casi enfadada.

- _Ya, lo entiendo, pero a menos que donde tenemos que ir es un baño, necesito veinte minutos_.- me gire sin esperar respuestas.

- _Agente Styles..._ -casi grito, pero no me siguió. A menos que ya se hayan quedado sin ideas, dudaba que me siguieran hasta el baño para obligarme a hacer alguna de sus estúpidas actividades sin sentido.

Lo baños estaban cada diez habitaciones. Esperaba que hubiese uno cerca o me iba a poner a gritar. 

- _Harry_.- la voz de Niall volvió a aparecer de la nada.- _¿Dónde te habías metido?_ \- era todo sonrisa y felicidad.

- _He estado ocupado preparando la misión de hoy_.- sonreí lo mejor que pude.

- _Lou te está buscando para despedirse, ¿Cuándo te vas?_ \- todo parecía normal, pero su mano en mi brazo estaba apretando cada vez más.

- _Dentro de cinco horas. ¿Dónde está Louis? Me gustaría verlo un rato._ \- tiro de mí, acelerando el paso con el contexto de llegar donde Louis.

- _Estamos en la habitación de Tyler y Josh, en el piso de arriba_.- sentí que había algo más, pero no dije nada.

Subimos las escaleras y al cruzar la puerta todo cambio.

- _Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tyler, estamos en el pasillo pero no veo Spencer._ \- dijo en voz alta.

- _Lo siento, hemos tenido algunos problemas con el plan de Louis, vamos._ -la cabeza de Spencer salió de una de la habitaciones.

- _¿Qué plan?_ \- Niall me empujo dentro de la habitación, que era igual que la nuestra. 

- _El plan para que todos salgamos de esta mierda mañana, amor._ \- sentí sus brazos en mi cuello y su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. 

- _Parece que no habéis estado menos ocupado que yo._ \- le devolví el abrazo mirando a mi alrededor.

Estaba todo el equipo, menos Morgan, Liam y Zayn.

- _Me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos esta noche._ –me dio un beso, demasiado corto.

- _¿Por qué te vas cuando llego? ¿Es nuestra primera crisis?_ \- me reí contra su cuello.

- _El trabajo nos está separando._ \- sonrió pero igual se separó.- _Te amo._ \- soltó de repente.- _Pase lo que pase, te amo tanto que a veces pienso que me voy a volver loco._

Lo demás hablaron en bajo, regalándonos un poco de privacidad, pero dejaron de hablar al oírle decir los ultimo.

Le abrace, dejando que mi mente se llenara de todo lo que sentía por él, todo el amor, el orgullo y respeto. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

- _Hasta esta noche._ \- susurre antes de dejarle ir a mi pesar.

- _Louis, recuerda que tienes que tardar menos de una hora y la siguiente reunión es en tu cuarto._ \- dijo Tyler interviniendo en el momento justo.

- _Lo sé, cúbreme, estoy listo._ \- parecía emocionado. Se le veía exactamente donde debía estar. Esto era para lo que había nacido. Me sonrió y salió por la puerta. 

- _Siéntate, vamos a ponerte al día._ \- Josh me señalo la cama.

**Louis POV**

Con todo lo que Harry me había pasado por nuestra conexión, me sentía invencible. El siguiente paso era uno de los más fáciles, hacer que piensen que todo es normal. Liam, Zayn y Morgan estaba en ello ahora mismo. Si nos reuníamos todos en la misma habitación, desapareciendo del mapa durante aunque sean dos minutos, alguien sospecharía. Aun así, los equipos de observación eran pequeños, según Tyler eran unas cien personas vigilando a casi mil personas. 

No notarían si desaparecíamos en grupos pequeños, así que aquí estaba, fingiendo que estaba entrenando, leyendo o simplemente comiendo para no levantar sospecha. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Según me había dicho Josh, los demás estaban entre la sala de entrenamiento y la biblioteca. Me decidí por la biblioteca en el último momento, no me vendría bien cansarme o pegarme con alguien a horas de un plan de escape. No sabía quién de los tres estaría leyendo pero me podía imaginar que era Zayn. Liam y Morgan casi no habían dejado de entrenar desde que había llegado.

- _Hey, Louis._ \- escuche una voz que tenía muy pocas ganas de escuchar en ese momento.

- _Hola Richard_.- intente que mi voz sonara lo más neutra posible, pero tenía muchas ganas de pegarle. Pero no era un alfa hormonado y podía entender porque había hecho lo que había hecho a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo.

- _Solo quería decirte que de verdad lo siento. Nunca quise haceros daño._ \- tenía la zona debajo del ojo derecho morada por el puñetazo de Harry pero se podía ver que además tenía ojeras y parecía que no había comido en semanas.

- _Está bien._ \- dije bajito. Empezaba a sentir verdadera pena por él. Estábamos planeando huir de aquí porque la gente que llevaba todo esto eran uno psicópatas asesino. Lo que le habían mandado a hacer a Richard estaba en la escala más baja de locura si lo comparabas.- _De verdad que no pasa nada, tendría que ser Harry el que te pidiera perdón por eso_.- señale su cara.

Se rio encogiéndose de hombros.

- _No sé cómo será tener un omega, pero según lo que se, es bastante normal su reacción_.- Me dio aún más pena que estuviese solo en todo esto.

- _¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café?_ \- no tenía ni idea de donde había salido eso.

Se rasco la nuca incomodo con una mirada más que indecisa.

- _No sé, Louis, no quiero poner a Harry en una mala situación otra vez. Me ha dicho mi jefe de grupo que lo podrían suspender por lo que hizo._ \- sonreí intentando esconder la mueca.

- _Vamos, ya he hablado con él. Teníamos pensado pedirte perdón juntos, pero le ha surgido una misión._ \- me dirigí hacia el comedor, esperando que me siguiera.

Metí el código de entrada sintiendo como a pesar de estar más que incomodo, me había seguido. En el comedor había poca gente, un par de chicas hablando en voz baja y un chico sentado solo en una esquina.

No servimos el café en silencio, él lo tomo negro corroborando mi idea de que no dormía casi nada. Yo me lo serví con mucha leche y mucha azúcar. No sentamos en una mesa de dos, uno al frente del otro.

- _Bueno_...-empezó pasándose las manos por los muslos, tenso, como si estar aquí fuese lo último que quisiera en toda su vida.

- _Richard, lo decía en serio_. _La única culpa de lo que paso, es de Harry. Que sea un alfa, no le exculpa de comportarse como un animal desatado_.- el pareció sorprendido de que hablara así de él, pero me dio igual. - _Él es mi alfa, no mi dueño. No estoy de acuerdo en que se vaya pegando como un loco con la gente. ¿Qué crees que al verte no me apeteció también pegarte?-_ se hecho hacia atrás como evaluando cuanto quería pegarle ahora.- _En ese momento._ \- aclare en seguida.- _Ahora entiendo que esto no es muy diferente al ejército. Todo hemos acatado órdenes que no queríamos._

Se relajó un poco y bebió de su café. El silencio reino en la mesa. Era un poco incómodo y la verdad no se me ocurría ni una sola palabra que decir.

- _Mi misión era asustaros. Poneros unas esposas, una bolsa en la cabeza y meteros miedo. Querían saber hasta dónde llegaríais en una misión. Desde que me la pusieron, pensé que era una locura. Erais una pareja recién unida que huía de unos asesinos, erais animales en ese momento. Cuando me tirasteis del avión, mientras caía, pensé en no abrir el paracaídas. ¿Que importaba al final? Mi muerte es solo algo que va a pasar y sé que va a ser más temprano que tarde._

Trague con fuerza y le mire a punto de ponerme a gritar. Lo estaban torturando. Seguramente estaba en esa lista de personas a las que había que quitar de en medio. Dios, le habíamos tirado de un avión, sabía que no tenía sentido sentirme culpable, que había sido en defensa propia. Pero la culpa y el remordimiento parecen no tener lógica.

- _Mira_ \- empecé después de unos minutos pensando.- _Esta claro que las cosas salieron peor de lo que todos esperábamos, pero no tienes que culparte. Estamos en guerra, cometeremos errores. Algunos tan grandes que va a costar perdonarte a ti mismo, pero tenemos que seguir adelante._

Fijo una mirada ligeramente perdida en mí y no dijo nada. 

- _¿Qué te parece si esta noche cenamos todos juntos? Tu equipo y el mío, siempre está bien hacer amigos aquí._ \- sonreí intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Él se rio sin gracia y negó con la cabeza.

- _Mi equipo ahora soy solo yo. Todos los demás ha muerto, estoy en la lista de re posición para entrar en otro equipo que lo necesite, pero por ahora estoy solo_.- dije en voz baja.

Sentí como si algo muy desagradable se extiraba por mi pecho. Intente no poner ninguna mueca pero me sentía como si me pudiera poner a llorar. 

Realmente este hombre estaba en el infierno en la tierra. Estaba completamente solo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar por su familia. Lo único que tenía era esto. Esta gente que intentaba matarlo y que por lo visto no lo había conseguido hasta ahora.

- _¿Pero la cena es buena idea no?-_ casi susurre mis palabras. 

- _No se Louis, aprecio tu oferta, pero ahora mismo no me siento como para conocer gente nueva y ser una persona en general_.- alejo la taza de café y se empezó a levantar.

- _Por favor.-_ casi suplique.- _Sé lo que se siente estar solo, lo que es pensar que el mundo ni siquiera se daría cuenta cuando no estas, pero no es así. Siempre hay una persona, una cosa o incluso una meta que te necesite. Si, ahora estas solo, pero eso te da más tiempo libre para leer, para entrenar, para pensar en la vida y en todo lo que puedes hacer. Cuando encuentres a las personas adecuadas podrás compartir con ellas todo lo que sabes del mundo, podrás aportar tu granito de arena a este mundo. Hay muchas personas malas en el mundo, no podemos presidir de ninguna buena.-_ cuando deje de hablar me fije en que su cara era la viva imagen de la sorpresa. 

Igual me había pasado.

Pero se volvió a sentar, esta vez mirándome con toda su atención.

- _¿Porque haces esto? ¿Porque te importa?-_ susurro

- _Ya te lo he dicho, yo he estado allí. En mi caso, apareció alguien en mi vida que me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera. Solo necesitas un punto de vista nuevo._ \- sonreí poniendo de verdad todo mi corazón en mis palabras.

Miro hacia la mesa y no hablo durante un rato. Yo le deje que lo pensara, tomando mi café lentamente. 

- _Está bien_. _Podría estar bien, no conozco a mucha gente aquí y casi llevo siete años siendo agente._ \- respondió acogiéndose de hombros.

Casi salto por encima de la mesa a darle un abrazo. Llevaba aquí siete años. Nosotros llevábamos menos de un mes y ya quería salir corriendo. No podía imaginar estar haciendo esto siete años. Acatando ordenes de asesinos y quizás hasta asesinando en su nombre.

- _Pero primero háblalo con Harry. No quiero hacer una escena en público ni nada._ \- hizo una mueca.

- _¿Que te parece si quedamos aquí en una hora y vamos a hablarlo con él?-_ se me ocurrió que si quería que formara parte de nuestra huida, debía saber que estaba pasando y no podíamos decirle nada en la cena frente a todos los demás y las cámaras.

Después de mirarme durante casi dos minutos y frunciendo el ceño asintió con la cabeza.

- _Está bien, aquí en una hora. Voy a cambiarme, venia de entrenar antes.-_ se levantó y después de un asentimiento de cabeza incomodo se fue.

Puse los brazos sobre la mesa y deje caer la cabeza con fuerza junto a un suspiro. No podía tomar la decisión de agregar a alguien al plan sin consultarlo con los demás, pero no nos sobraba el tiempo y Richard al final era casi familia. Pude notar lo signos claros de depresión y más que posible intento de suicidio, no podía dejarlo atrás sin más.

Me levante recordando que Zayn estaba seguramente en la biblioteca y definitivamente necitaba una cara conocida en este momento. Quizás podía contarle lo de Richard, sin contárselo del todo. 

Entre en la biblioteca andando sin muchas ganas. Iba a ser el día más largo de mi vida.

Vi a Zayn sentado en un sofá más alejada de la puerta con un libro en la mano. Llevaba unas gafas negras y una expresión de concentración imposible de fingir. Estaba realmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Antes de sentarme, el levanto la vista.

- _Acabo de dejarme llevar._ -me deje caer a su lado.- _para bien. Creo._

El solo me miro esperando a que siguiera.

- _Le he dicho a Richard que viniera luego para hablar con Harry sobre lo que paso._ -Zayn levanto las cejas y me miro sorprendido

- _¿Pero luego de ahora? ¿O luego cuando ya no importe?_ \- dijo en voz más baja

- _Luego de ahora. Nuestra reunión para jugar a las cartas_.- puse una mueca

- _Louis_.- se pasó la mano por la cara.

- _El necesita distraerse tanto como nosotros_.- le mire esperando que lo entendiera.

- _Te disparo. Casi te tira de un avión. Tú necesitas un descanso_.- me reí y negué con la cabeza.

- _Fue una orden. Y yo os tengo a todos vosotros. Tengo a Harry. Tengo a mi hermano, a Brendon. Tengo a mi familia. Él no tiene a nadie_.- su expresión cambio asintiendo con la cabeza.

- _Está bien, no creo que haya ningún problema. Los chicos lo entenderán y perdonaran cuando lo conozcan. Pero ¿crees que tú lo conoces? Solo habéis hablado una vez_.- se mordió el labio

- _Eran ordenes Zayn, nosotros podríamos estar en su lugar. Y yo querría que alguien viera esa parte de mí. Que no me juzgara solo por acatar una orden. Somos soldados al fin y al cabo._

- _A Harry no le va a gustar._ \- seguía serio pero una sonrisa de compasión empezó a aparecer en sus labios.

- _Pues va a tener que confiar en mí en esto._ \- me encogí de hombros y me recosté de su hombro.- _Y si me equivoco, también va a tener que aguantarse. Ninguno de los dos somos adivinos, en eso se basa la confianza._

- _¿Alguna vez te enfadas y pierdes la lógica como hacemos los demás humanos?_ \- solté una carcajada

- _Por supuesto que sí, cuando pensé que habías muerto en el edificio en llamas casi me muero. Pensé que había perdido una parte de mí y nos conocíamos de semanas. Imagínate ahora._ -

Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa que le cruzaba de oreja a oreja. 

- _Niall me ha contado lo que hablasteis el otro día._ \- dijo en voz más baja.- _Quería que supieras de mi propia boca que estoy más que de acuerdo. Formar una manada con vosotros es uno de los mejores futuros que puedo imaginar._

Me enderece mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa. No pensaba que hablaríamos esto aquí y ahora. El subió la mano hacia mi cara y me acaricio la mejilla. Sentí como la sangre viajaba a mi cara y él también lo noto porque sonrió con más fuerza si era posible.

- _No...no sé cómo llevar todo esto pero estoy seguro que lo descubriremos._ \- le sonreí de vuelta y por un momento me permití observándolo con detenimiento.

Su pelo había crecido desde que no conocimos y ahora le caía hacia un lado de la cara. También su barba había crecido. Se notaba que había dormido bien y que había hecho ejercicio, su piel era uniforme y sus brazos más grandes de lo que recordaba. Nos miramos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Mi cerebro de omega hormonado se imaginó lo increíblemente hermosos que serían los hijos de él y Niall. Con esas pestañas infinitas y ojos azules. 

- _¿Qué leías?_ \- dije parando mi tren de pensamientos.

- _Un libro de psicología, antes de meternos en las pruebas para el FBI, estaba estudiando para ser psiquiatra._ \- 

- _¿Y porque ese cambio?_ \- su mano había dejado mi mejilla para coger mi mano y me di cuenta que era relajante tener esa conexión con el mientras hablábamos

- _Yo era psicólogo y después de unos años, pensé que es el siguiente paso. Liam ha estudiado medicina, que es lo que tengo que hacer para ser psiquiatra. Debo hacer cinco años de medicina. Así que quedamos en que en ese tiempo yo estudiaría medicina y el psicología_.- miro a nuestras manos con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa

_-¿Sigues queriéndolo? Para un futuro, quiero decir.- el asintió con la cabeza_

_-Ahora va a ser un poco diferente, claro, no vamos a ser solo Liam y yo, pero sigue siendo una de mis metas. Lo era antes de conocernos, solo le agregue a la ecuación._

_-Os conocisteis en el ejército_ ¿no?- recosté la cabeza del sofá y le mire mientras hablaba.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- _Él era el coronel y a mí me habían enviado como psicólogo. Yo tenía experiencia porque había hecho el servicio militar cuando acabe el instituto. Al principio casi nos matamos. Él no era de los que le guste mucho abrirse_.- asentí con la cabeza, la verdad es que lo que sabía de él era por lo que nos había contado Jenn pero poco mas.- _Además, yo estaba ahí porque acababan de perder a la mitad de su equipo es un ataque y necesitaban avaluar su estado mental. En la primera semana di de baja a tres de sus soldados. Estaba tan enfadado_.- se rio como si recordarlo enfadado fuera un chiste.- _Pero podía ver a través de él. Estaba asustado, se sentía culpable y triste. Le saque todo eso a la fuerza._

- _¿Fuerza de a golpes?_ \- pregunte con una media sonrisa y tono sorprendido

- _Casi. El día que se enteró que había dado de baja a sus soldados vino a mi habitación todo enfadado. Yo estaba terminado el papeleo. Cuando entro, dio una puñetazo a la mesa, lo más alfa que te puedas imaginar._

Solté una carcajada 

- _No me lo esperaba y me asuste. Él tuvo que notarlo en mi cara porque en seguida me pidió perdón. Los días siguientes me aleje de él, lo catalogue como un alfa violento. Iba a mandar la información a mis superiores cuando él se presentó otra vez en mi habitación. Después de pedirme perdón me dijo que llevaba más de una semana sin dormir bien, que no tenía hambre. Que se sentía como si en cualquier momento se le iba a parar el corazón. Luego no sentamos a hablar y acabo llorando en mi hombro. La culpa le estaba matando poco a poco. Le recomendé que dejara el ejército, que había gente que no estaba hecha para llevar esa vida. El me hizo caso y pidió un cese. Yo le firme los papeles, alegando desequilibrio mental leve. Nos volvimos a ver casi un año después, él fue a visitar a su madre en New York coincidiendo con una charla para veteranos que yo impartía cuatro veces al año. El vio los carteles y fue. El resto es historia, como se suele decir_.- le mire con una sonrisa. Su voz era relajante, podría estar así el resto del día.

- _Antes de vosotros y habiendo estado en el ejército, nunca había visto una pareja de alfas. Quiero decir, sí que compartían cama, pero era solo sexo. No era una relación real_.- me recosté en el brazo que tenía apoyado en la mesa.

- _Es relativamente normal, aunque es más normal que haya un omega de por medio. Es difícil pasar lo celos juntos, los hemos llevado bien, pero a veces se vuelve complicado_.- 

- _Ahora va a ser mejor._ \- le mire evaluando su reacción.

- _No sé si Harry le parecerá bien llegar tan lejos._ \- puso una mueca con los labios.

- _¿Por qué todo el mundo parecer pensar primero en lo que pueda pensar Harry? ¿Y lo que piense o sienta yo?_ \- fruncí el ceño. No estaba enfadado, pero me empezaba a irritar.   


El mundo era así y tenía que acostumbrarme. Lo que pensaran lo alfas era mas importante. Tenias que tener cuidado de no enfadar a un alfa. De no insultarle. Pero en el caso de lo omegas a todos les da igual. Si un omega se enfada, es que es adorable. Si un omega se siente insultado, es que tiene que ser amaestrado. Si un omega protesta, tiene sus propios pensamientos o discute algo con el que no esta de acuerdo, todo el mundo lo mira mal porque "Un omega no debe comportarse de esa manera, no va a encontra un alfa de esa manera."

Era tan diferente de lo que sentía. De lo que quería. Amaba a Harry, pero no era mi dueño, no era mi superior, mi jefe. Éramos iguales, las decisiones las tomamos juntos, como equipo. Si yo quería algo y el no, tendríamos que llegar a un punto medio. Pero él no decidía sobre mí.

Por qué la gente no podía entender eso. Para mí era tan sencillo. 

- _No quería decir que el tomara la decisión, pero entre alfas, la manera de ver el mundo es diferente. Somos más territoriales, más celosos. Eso no quiere decir que no lo sepamos o más bien debamos controlar. La relación que mantengo con Liam y Niall es realmente sencilla. Nos movemos respetando el espacio del otro. Jamás me sentiría celoso de Liam y ahora que tú y Harry entráis en la ecuación, solo puedo pensar que más es mejor. La verdad es que hasta Niall esta ya un poco enamorado de ti. Habla mas de ti que de otra cosa. Y se que si el se siente asi hacia ti, yo y Liam podremos sentirlo igual. Aprenderemos a respetarnos y más adelante a querernos._ -le mire con una intensidad que ni yo pude controlar.

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo me incline hacia delante y le di un beso.

El pareció sorprendido pero no se apartó. No fue un beso necesitado o casi animal como los de Harry. Fue lento, no muy profundo, pero lo sufiente para hacerme temblar. Me separe con un poco de miedo de haber ido demasiado rápido, pero el solo me sonrió y me dio otro beso en la mejilla. 

Sentía que el corazón me iba a cien por horas y no pude evitar pensar que en realidad siempre pensé que al primero que besaría a parte de Harry seria Niall. 

Baje la mirada. Incluso sabiendo que todos queríamos esto, senti un poco de miedo en la parte baja del estomago. Todo lo que la sociedad había metido en mi cabeza a la fuerza no dejaba de seguirme. Las mandas eran algo que habian erradicado por algunas creencia religiosas, por politica y por miles de razones que no tenian nada que ver con proteger la felicidad de las personas.   


_-¿Estas bien?_ \- susurro acariciándome la mejilla.

- _Si_.- dije subiendo la mirada.- _Es todo tan intenso._ \- me reí.

- _Niall va a matarme._ \- susurro con una sonrisa.- _Desde que nos contó lo de formar una manda siempre nos dice que él va a ser el primero en besarte._

Solté una carcajada.

- _Estaba pensando en algo parecido._ \- dije manteniendo el tono bajo. Él puso una mueca divertida.

- _Cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero llevaros a todos a mi casa en Toronto. Es suficientemente grande para todos, incluso para una futura familia. Tiene chimeneas y está en mitad del bosque pero lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad. Tiene hasta una valla blanca como en las películas._

Me reí sintiendo como se me empañaba la vista. 

- _¿He dicho algo malo?-_ dijo enderezándose cuando una lagrima me callo por la cara.

 _-No, no, son las estúpidas hormonas.-_ me reí secándome la lagrima y negando con la cabeza.- _Es perfecto Zayn, me muero por ir.-_ le abrace con fuerza.

No podía permitirme pensar en lo perfecto que era todo y en lo fácil que era perderlo.

 _-Pero primero debemos esquivar ciertos obstáculos._ \- dijo mucho más bajo que un susurro.

Mire el reloj en la pared y suspire con fuerza.

- _Richard llegara en cualquier momento, ¿vas a buscar a Liam y Morgan?_ -

- _¿La partida de hoy es vuestra habitación?_ \- pregunto poniéndose de pie sin soltarme la mano.

- _Si, en quince minutos. No llegues tarde, sabes lo que le molesta a Tyler._ \- le mire, asegurándome que lo entendía.

- _Está bien, no vemos allí_.- antes de darme tiempo a decir más, me dio un beso suave y rapido.

Sonreí mirando por donde se iba. Era tan emocionante todo esto, formar una manda, conocerlos a cada uno, sus miedos, sus sueños o su pasado. Hasta ahora nos habíamos dejado llevar por lo que nos decía nuestra parte más animal, pero ahora lo estábamos llevando a la lógica. A conocernos. Descubrir con quien podría hablar en los días malos, con quien simplemente vería una película enredados en matas, con quien iría de fiesta. Cada uno éramos un mundo diferente, teníamos conocimientos y pasado diferente. Y todo ello formaría en un futuro la foto perfecta. Daríamos lo mejor y cambiaríamos lo peor. Era emocionante pensar que de ahora en adelante, jamás volvería a pasar por nada solo.

-¿ _Louis_?- no me hizo falta girarme para saber quién era. Respire profundo. Esto iba a ser cuanto menos, interesante.

- _Hola Richard. Vamos, hemos quedado en mi cuarto._ \- le indique el camino con la mano.

- _¿En tu cuarto? Vale, está bien._ \- parecía nervioso. Tenía una mueca o lo que él pensaba que era una sonrisa.

- _Sí, nos gusta jugar cartas y apostar cosas de vez en cuando, es divertido._ \- me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

- _Que bien, que bien. ¿Has hablado con Harry verdad?-_ evite mirarlo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Por supuesto que no podía haberlo hablado con Harry. Estaban las cámaras, los micrófonos, los agentes. ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo le decía que había apuntado a nuestra huida a la última persona en la que el confiaba?

Me empezaba a arrepentir de haber tomado la decisión solo.

Busque a Harry, en nuestra conexión era fácil saber dónde estaba, pero era más difícil conversar como si estuviera delante. Podía mandarle algún mensaje, como "cuidado" o "ayúdame", pero no explicarle porque debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Richard no hablo más en todo el camino. Según Tyler me había dicho teníamos que quedar en las habitaciones como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, luego grabar algunas escenas como si de verdad estuviésemos jugando y dejarlas en un bucle. Habíamos grabado las imágenes esta mañana. Había que decir que Tyler era buenísimo en lo que hacía. Si no fuera por él, no podríamos hacer nada de lo que estábamos planeando hacer.

- _Y aquí estamos._ \- respire hondo. 

Abrí la puerta y casi lo empuje dentro. Si montábamos una escena en mitad del pasillo llamaríamos tanto la atención que daría igual todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora.

No me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta antes de escuchar a Harry.

- _¿¡Que mierdas haces tú aquí?!-_ el pobre Richard me miro como si lo hubiese traicionado y camino hacia la puerta.

- _No, espera, te lo puedo explicar ¿vale? Solo dame cinco minutos y sabrás porque estás aquí._ –mire a Harry con ganas de matarlo. Le señale con el dedo.- _Y tu haz el favor de comportarte o me vas a ver realmente enfadado._

Me fije en un segundo que los demás estaban repartidos como podían por la estrecha habitación.

- _Louis_...- empezó caminado hacia mí.

-¿ _Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de venganza donde quedamos aquí para que me peguéis o algo?_ \- Richard volvió a intentar salir.

- _No, no por dios ¿me crees capaz de algo así?_ \- no respondió.- Vamos a escaparnos de aquí. -nos miró como evaluando cuanta verdad había en lo que decía- _Mañana_.

- _¿Como que escapar?_ \- dijo después de unos segundos.- _Es imposible escapar de aquí. Además, hay cámaras, micros. Ellos ya lo sabrán y estarán viniendo aquí para acabar con el problema._

- _Para alguien que sabe que va a morir estas bastante tranquilo._ \- respondió Harry todavía tenso.

- _Créeme, llevo desando que esto acabe tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me importa como pase_.- 

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio.

- _Richard_.- dije en voy baja.- _Sabemos lo de la vigilancia. Tyles se ha encargado de ello. Y tenemos un plan. Solo tienes que confiar en nosotros tanto como yo he confiado en ti al traerte aquí._

Me miro todavía con la mano estirada hacia el pomo de la puerta. Pude ver la lucha interna que estaba teniendo en su cabeza ahora mismo.

- _Sé que tú eres nuevo, pero vosotros no_ \- señalo a Tyler y a los demás.- _Sabéis lo que son capaces de hacer, lo que nos harían si se enteran, si vuestro plan falla. No solo nos van a matar, que con el tiempo seguramente suceda, seguramente nos utilicen para sus experimentos y todas las cosas peores que la muerte en la que están metidos._

- _¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos aquí? ¿Esperamos morir en alguna misión?-_ Spencer hablo por primera vez desde el final de la habitación. No lo decia enfadado, si no mas bien derrotado. Como si al cerrarle una puerta, lo estuviera acorralando.  


- _Hay más gente aquí que no merece seguir aquí. No solo nosotros_.- nos miró a todos uno a uno.- _Podemos acabar con ellos, desde dentro. Estamos aquí, a un paso de su base de datos, de su jefe, de sus mejores agentes. Podemos acabar con esto de una vez por todas._

- _Aquí hay más de mil personas, no sabemos en quien podemos confiar, no sabemos quién podría traicionarnos. Es demasiado peligroso, arriesgado.-_ Tyler hablo esta vez.

- _¿Qué pasaría si un día la puertas se abrieran sin más? Sin Guardianes, Vigilantes, jefes, cámaras. Libertad para todo aquel que quiera irse.-_ paro dejando que la idea se empezara a formar en nuestras cabezas.- _Si me dijeras hace dos años que alguien, sin importarme quien, estaba regalándome la posibilidad de huir de aquí para siempre, ni siquiera hubiese mirado atrás._

- _La gente que estuviera siendo forzada, como Richard, Tyler y Josh, se irían. Pero las que estuvieran en el ajo, se quedarían a defender el fuerte. Es un buen plan_.- Morgan nos miró esperando que alguien dijera lo contrario.

- _¿Y los residentes de los apartamentos? Ellos no saben absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando.-_ dije sin poder evitar pensar en Brendon y su familia.

- _Podríamos enseñárselo.-_ respondió Tyles.- _Tengo más de cien videos de torturas y asesinatos que han grabado estas cámaras, además de los miles de papeles que demuestran que hacen aquí exactamente. Si se lo mostramos, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente correría bien lejos._

- _Muy bien ¿por dónde empezamos entonces?_ \- Richard parecía más relajado, el ceño habia desaparecido. Ya tenia una meta, algo por lo que luchar. Ya no estaba solo.  


  



	23. Calma

_-El mayor problema sigue siendo que no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos.-_ dijo Richard.

- _No hay muchas posibilidades. Debemos prepararnos para todas. Creo que no es un problema tan grande.-_ respondio Morgan.

- _Creo que tiene razon._ \- hablo Liam.- _Podemos estar en el desierto, en mitad de un bosque, bajo tierra o a la vista de todos en mitad de una ciudad. En cualquier caso, debemos tener planes de emergencia para cada caso._

_-Que Harry salga antes nos puede ayudar ¿no?-_ Niall dijo en voz alta.

- _No creo. He ido a cientos de misiones. No cometen ni un solo error. Lo unico que se, es que pasan horas. Quizas seis o cinco. Nos duermen en una sala blanca, como de hospital y lo siguiente que sabes es que estas en la ciudad donde debes hacer la mision, con un dolor de cabeza molesto._ \- Richard hablo.

- _¿No rocardais nada mas? ¿Alguna pista, que en ese momento no le dierais mucha importancia?_ \- Harry le pregunto.

Casi todos habian salido a alguna mision, alguien tenia que recordar algo.

- _Me despierto con hambre, esta claro que despues de seis horas es normal, pero la cosa es que no tengo sed. Cuando te pone el sedante te lo hacen a traves una via. Supongo que en el camino, tambien te pone suero o algo asi._ \- respondio Morgan despues de unos segundos, algunos asintieron. No era del todo util.

- _Yo siempre me despierto frio._ \- Spencer agrego.

- _¿Frio?_ \- pregunte.

- _Si, es como un frio extraño. Por dentro. Como si me hubiese dormido a la interperie. Debo decir que yo soy muy sensible a los cambios de temperatura, quizas sea algo personal.-_ me respondio.

- _No, yo tambien me he despertado con frio algunas veces.-_ dijo Tyler.- _Pero_ _eso puede ser cualquier cosa. Desde que el tipo de sedante que usan hasta que estemos en alguno de los dos polos._

- _Entonces volvemos al principio, debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa que encontremos fuera.-_ sentencio Morgan.

- _Volviendo al plan, los vigilantes y gurdianes han leido los mensajes que les mande. Cuatro de ellos han aceptado, nos faltan dos. Creo que salir no va a ser un problema.-_ siguio Tyler.- _Las imagenes y videos estan preparados. He podido acabar el virus que metere en la base de datos para que apague la central electrica, sea donde sea que este y las puertas se abran. ¿Todos teneis claro vuestra parte del plan?-_ todos asentimos. - _Nos quedan veinte minutos de privacidad, si quereis hablar algo o dejar todo claro. No podremos volver a reunirnos hasta que salgamos. Si hay algun cambio de plan o algo sale mal, saltad al siguiente plan. Os ire repartiendo los audifonos a lo largo del dia y si antes de esta noche tenemos a los seis inflirtados, lo haremos esta noche. La señal aparecera en todas la pantallas, primero se apagaran y empezara a sonar una cancion, si eso pasa id corriendo a vuestros puesto y prepararos.Creo que no me queda nada mas por hacer, pero si surgiera algo teneis que protegeros unos a otros porque y no podre protegeros a todos._

_-Lo sabemos.-_ Josh paro el torrente de informacion que estaba soltado Tyler con una mano en su brazo.- _Venga, tienes que descansar. Te necesito al maximo._

Aunque todos estabamos nerviosos y algo asustado, podia notar como Tyler era el que mas habia trabajado. Se veia mas alla de cansancio, tenso. El levanto la vista como si se hubiese dado cuenta y asintio. Cerro el portatil con calma y lo desconecto de la pared.

- _Asi que, venga, todo el mundo fuera. Lo mejor sera que tambien descanseis. Nos esperan unos dias complicados._ \- Josh hablo para todos con una media sonrisa. 

- _Podeis salir cuando querais, les he metido un virus que sera facil de quitar pero molesto hasta que lo hagan. Las camaras estaran fallando todo el dia. Pero no os confieis, no sabre cuando lo han arreglado.-_ dijo Tyler.

- _Venga, fuera, fuera, fuera.-_ Josh empezo a empujar a la gente hacia la puerta. Me rei cogiendo a Harry por el brazo. Algunos se acercaron a desearle buena suerte a Harry y ha darle animos. El estaria solo durante un tiempo hasta que todos pudiesemos salir.

Habiamos pasado casi tres horas pensando en el plan perfecto. Ahora teniamos alrrededor de diez, no sabiamos cual funcionaria o cual no, pero si sabiamos que de una manera u otra, saldriamos de aqui.

- _Aunque sea lo ultimo que quiero ahora mismo, tengo que ir a buscar a la mujer loca que debe estar ya a punto de un ataque de nervios._ \- Harry susurro contra mi cuello. Habiamos salido y estabamos en unos de los pasillos cercanos a nuestro cuarto. Liam, Niall y Zayn se habian despedio diciendo que estarian en su habitacion y estabamos invitados.

- _¿No puedes quedarte un poco mas?-_ le dije con un mueca de fastidio.

Puso una mano en mi mejilla y me sonrio.

" _No podemos levantar sospecha amor._ "

Me recoste contra su pecho, pasando lo brazos por su cintura y abrazandolo con fuerza.

" _Pronto estaremos todos juntos y sin nadie que nos moleste"_

No dije nada y segui abrazandolo unos minutos mas. Sabia que no era el momento para ponerse todo omega necesitado, pero estabamos a punto de cometer una locura absoluta. Necesitaba la fuerza que me daba saber que estaba luchando por esto. Por Harry, Por nuestra seguridad y por nuestra futura familia.

- _Nos vemos pronto, mi amor.-_ le susurre ante de besarlo con fuerza. Se supone que debiamos parecer una pareja normal que se despide, fingir que no nos veriamos en unas horas. Pero se sentia como una despedida de verdad. Me estaba costado separar eso en mi cabeza. Mi omega solo sentia que no debia dejar ir a mi alfa. Que separados eramos mas debiles. Que debiamos permanecer juntos.

- _Todavia no me he ido y ya tengo ganas de volver._ \- me guiño un ojo y aparto un mechon de pelo poniendolo detras de mi oreja.

- _¡Agente Syles_!- pegue un salto al oir la voz de una mujer a mi espalada. No me hizo falta girarme.

- _Si, si, ya voy._ \- dejo otro beso en mi labios. Paso a mi lado, esperando hasta el ultimo momento para soltarme la mano. Me gire hacia la mujer, con uns ganas enormes de liarme a gritos con ella.

- _Vamos, los chicos nos estan esperando._ \- no sabia ni de donde habia salido, hasta que las manos suaves y delicadas de Niall me cogieron del brazo, impidiendome saltar hacia la rubia idiota que ahora cogia del brazo a Harry, llevandoselo como si fuera un niño.

No me permiti pensar en la situacion, en si ella sabia que estaban mandado a Harry a una muerte segura, de si ella sabia lo que hacian aqui en realidad. En que aun sabiendolo, lo hacia sin ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Deje que Niall me girara y nos encaminamos hacia su habitacion.

-Asi que...- empezo pero no dijo mas nada. Levante la vista, esperando a que siguiera pero el solo me lazo un puñetazo al brazo. No realmente fuerte, pero si de los que pican.

Me queje en voz alta antes de hablar.

_-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-_ le mire como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- _¿Zayn? ¿De verdad? ¿Te dejo solo una hora con Zayn y ya vais por ahi reaprtiendo amor? ¿Sin mi?-_ parecia mas enfadado que dolido.

- _No ibamos repartiendo amor, fue solo un beso.-_ dije masajeandome el brazo.- _Bueno, igual dos._

_-¿¡Dos?! ¡El dijo que fue solo uno!-_ me encogi esperando otro golpe, pero no llego. Le mire evaluando si lo decia en serio, pero no podia leer su exprecion.

- _¿De verdad te molesta? Quiero decir, no lo sabia. Nunca te haria daño aproposito, lo sabes ¿verdad?-_ pare tirando de el para que se detuviera tambien.

- _No estoy enfadado.-_ dijo con una sonrisa y una mueca.- _Bueno un poco si._ \- hizo como si fuera un niño con una rabieta.- _Es que estaba esperando, a que fuera un momento menos...-_ hizo un movimiento con la mano como abarcando toda la situacion de locos que estabamso viviendo.- _para besarte. Pero es solo un beso, tampoco voy hacer la gran historia. Perdoname, todavia no se controlar muy bien mi temperamento. Y con todo lo que esta pasando, como para preocuparse por un beso.-_ puso lo ojos en blanco y sonrio, pero todavia estaba tenso.

- _Niall, me da igual si estamos en mitad de la tercera guerra mundial o de vacaciones, lo que sientas y pienses siempre me va a importar. Quiero saberlo, entenderlo y hacer que sea lo mas comodo y divertido para todos.-_ le sonrei cogiendo sus manos entre las mias.

- _Tengo como esa sensacion de posesividad contigo que no siento por los demas. ¿Es normal?-_ susurro acercandose.

- _¿Como si te picara la piel cada vez que alguien se acerca a mi?-_ deje que una pequeña sonrisa acompañara a mis palabras.

El abrio mucho los ojos y asintio.

- _Si, es normal. A mi me paso con mi mejor amigo, el era un beta, pero eso no influye. Antes de presentarnos por primera vez, nuestro omgea sigue dormido. Por ello la atraccion que puedas sentir por otra persona no esta influenciada por su naturaleza, si no por lo que sientes por esa persona. Despues de tu primer celo, sentiras algo parecido hacia solo los alfas. Esta creado por la necesidad de encontrar a una pareja potecial._

- _Una de la que te sienta atraido fisica y emocionalmente, si lo he ledio. Pero pense que solo pasaba con omegas hacia alfas y viceversa.-_ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

- _Si, despues de que te hayas presentado como omega. Pero ahora solo estas lleno de hormonas y tu omega esta despertado poco a poco. Te sentia atraido emocionalmente por mi, por lo que tu cerebro me cataloga como una pareja potencial._

_-Y eso me lleva a querer pegarle a Zayn por haberte besado.-_ siguio

_-¿Le quieres pegar?_ \- solte una carcajada.

_-Bueno, ahora ya no, pero cuando me lo conto, si. Un poco si._ -se rio sonrojandose.- _Creo que piensa que le odio o algo asi._

Negue con la cabeza riendome.

- _Vamos, tenemos que hablar los cuatro. Menudo momento mas bueno hemos legido para formar una manda.-_ susurre lo ultimo sin dejar de sonreir. La parte de mi mente que me estaba atormentando porque Harry se estaba alejando de mi, ahora era solo un susurro lejano.

Di gracias al cielo de tener a Niall, a Liam y Zayn conmigo. Sin ellos, ahora estaria viviendo un infierno. 

- _Zaym dice que debemos ocuparnos con algo hasta esta noche. Si nos quedamos sin hacer nada, no puede dar algo en plan mental. Me ha dicho el nombre pero no estaba escuchando mucho._ \- se rio.- _La cosa es que nuestro cerebro se puede empezar a imaginar cosas o entrar en panico._

- _¿Y que hacemos?_ \- le dije mientras bajabamos las escaleras de dos en dos.

_-No se, hablar. Hay muchas cosas de nosotros que no conocemos.-_ en seguida pense que Harry deberia estar aqui. Era parte de la manada y se estaba perdiendo una parte importante. 

Lo agregue a la lista de cosas que nos habia quitado esta guerra. Cruzamos un par de pasillos mas y llegamos a su habitacion. Entro sin tocar.

- _Mira lo que ha traido el gato._ \- dijo Liam con una sonrisa. Zayn nos miro como si quisera decir algo pero decidio no hacerlo.- _Como si fuera vuestra casa._

La habitacion era notablemente mas grande que la nuestra. Con una cama matrimonial al fondo y dos sillones justo delante de la puerta. Liam estaba en el suelo, con un libro en la mano, mientras Zayn parecia estar escuchandole leer mientras masejeaba su pelo. Nos sonrio, pero siguio callado.

- _Me lo he encontrado a punto de cometer un asesinato, asi que es de los nuestros.-_ me rei empujandole con el hombro.

- _No iba a matarla_.- puse una mueca.- _Quizas a pegarle un poco, un empujon fuerte_.- todos se rieron.

_-A ver si adivino, estaba haciendole algo "no bueno" a Harry.-_ dijo Liam con la sonrisa mas grande que le habia visto hasta ahora. Estaba relajado, tranquilo. Increiblemente guapo tambien. Y junto a Zayn, parecian recien salidos de una portada de revista.

_-¿Como lo has sabido?-_ Niall se saco la camiseta en dos moviemiento mientras se quitaba los zapatos con los pies. Aparte la vista para dejarle privacidad y vi como Liam y Zayn no parecian pensar lo mismo. Los dos lo miraban como si fuera la proxima comida. No movian ni un musculo.

- _Sutil_.- susurre hacia ellos mientra Niall se ponia unos pantalones de deporte. Ellos me miraron como si hubiesen olvidado donde estaban. Zayn tuvo la decensia de sonrojarse, Liam solo se encogio de hombros. 

- _Vamos, deja a estos dos seguir con su libro.-_ Niall tiro de mi hacia la cama.- _Toma, si quieres ponerte comodo.-_ me tendio una camiseta y unos patalones grises como los suyos. Luego se tiro de espaldas a la cama como lo hacian en las peliculas.- _Asi que Zayn ¿eh?_

Solte una carcajada subiendome a la cama y gateando hasta donde estaba el. 

- _Como si fuera mi culpa, ¿tu le has visto?-_ le segui el juego de adolescente hormonada.

- _Esos tatuajes._ \- continuo el.

_-Su pelo.-_ dije

_-Sus musculos.-_ se tiro otra vez hacia atra soltando un gemido de pelicula.

_-La barba.-_ dije con un quejido.

_-Pero chicos..._ \- oimos la voz de Zayn que sonaba mas torturada de lo que podia recordar. Estaba rojo hasta la oreja y tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, como si le costara respirar.

Empezamos a reirnos como niños y por un segundo olvide todo. La risa de Nial era hermosa y estar cerca de el me relajaba tanto que era capaz de olvidar que el mundo estaba en llamas.

_-Eso por besarle.-_ se enderezo con lagrimas en los ojos y le tiro una almohada a traves de la habitacion.

_-¿Os habeis besado?_ \- dijo Liam abriendo mucho los ojos.

Zayn se levanto con un sonido muy parecido a un sollozo. 

_-En realidad yo le bese.-_ me encogi de hombros con un sonrisa.

_-Espero que le hayas besado bien, ladron.-_ Niall le tiro otra almohada.

_-Esta es la conversacion mas surrealista que he tenido el placer de presenciar.-_ murmuro Liam.

Me rei poniendome de pie.

- _Iba a pasar tarde o temprano ¿no?-_ dije para todos.- _¿Seguis estado de acuerdo?_

- _Por supuesto que si._ \- Liam se puso de pie tambien.- _Es tan increible pensar en ello. Antes de vosotros la idea de una manda, cuando te lo enseña en clase y esas cosas, siempre me parecio hermosa. Estar tan conectado y en paz con tu alfa. Tener a otros alfas que te apoyen, a otros omegas que se apoyen entre ellos, que se entiendan. Formar una familia todos juntos._

Nial hizo un ruida raro, haciendo que me girarse, para encontrarmelo abrazando una almohada y con los ojos lloros.

- _Naill, cariño._ \- dije con una sonrisa.- _¿Estas bien?_

- _Es que estoy tan feliz de haberos conocido. Siempre pense que estaria solo, que seria un beta raro y solo con muchos gatos.-_ sentia Liam pasar por mi lado mientras me subia a la cama.

_-Lo de los gatos tendremos que discutirlo, pero lo de estar solo puede ir olvidandolo._ \- le abrace con todo y almohada.

Liam y Zayn hicieron un sonido de arullo como el que se les hace a los bebes.

- _Oh basta, vais a hacer llorar a Niall. Venga, a leer. Quiero hablar con Niall sin tanta hormona revolucionada._ \- le hice un jesto con la mano hacia el sofa.

Liam se quejo pero al final volvio a donde estaba junto a Zayn que sonreia como si fuera el mejor dia de su vida.

Me gire de nuevo hacia Niall.

- _A ver, hablame un poco de como te sientes. Fisicamente.-_ aclare despues de ver una sombra de duda pasar por su cara.

- _Bueno_...-empezo mientras la sangre le subia por la cara.- _La verdad es que he notado ciertos cambios.-_ me miro con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos.

- _¿Como cuales?_ \- me sente contra el respaldar de la cama, moviendolo para que se pusiera delante de mi.

- _A veces...estoy como mas._ \- paro se miro las manos.- _Humedo_.- dijo tan bajito que me costo oirlo. Mire hacia los chicos, pero Liam no dejo de leer y Zayn parecia concentrado en esucharle. Si estaban oyendo nuestra conversacion, no se les notaba.

- _Ya veo. Es normal, aunque cuando te presentes vas a tener que aprender a controlarlo. Al principio hasta el olor de tus alfas te va hacer sentir deseo, pero cuando estes roadeado de otros alfas o en publico, puede ser desagradable para ti. Sobre todo porque ello pueden olerlo.-_ le cogi de una mano distraido.

_-¿En serio?_ \- abrio aun mas los ojos.- _¿Incluso ellos?_ \- movio los ojos hacia Zayn y Liam.

- _Si, claro. Todo los alfas pueden. ¿Por?-_ sonrei algo perdido.

- _Llevo asi desde que llegamos aqui y no me han dicho nada. Quiero decir, seguimos durmiendo juntos y a veces he tenido sueño realmente graficos. Nunca han intentado nada.-_ le mire durante unos segundos, ahora era yo el que tuvo que respirar profundo.

- _Ni, cariño, lo alfas pueden ser un poco impulsivos, pero te prometo que ni Zayn ni Liam te harian hacer nada que saben no estas preparado para hacer.-_ dije en voz baja.- _Como nosotros podemos controlarnos, ellos puede hacerlo de la misma manera._

- _¿Entonces porque hay tanto casos de violaciones y vinculos forzosos?_ \- susurro.

- _Porque desde que el mundo es mundo le han metido en la cabeza a los alfas que son superiores. Que se merecen todo por haber nacido alfas y que puede utilizar sus dones para lo que les plazca._ \- le aparte un mechos con cariño.- _Pero no es asi. Lo alfas no son superiores a nosotros, no se merecen mas que nosotros y por nada del mundo les tienes que decir que si, cuando en realidad quieras decir que no._

El solo asintio y se quedo pensativo.

- _Cuando seamos una manda, ¿te molestaria que pasara uno de mis celos con Harry?-_ me miro con un pequeño ceño. Tambien apreto un poco la mano, como si estuviera preparado para un grito o algo asi.

- _Creo que me molestaria si no me ivitais._ \- me rei.- _Es broma, por supuesto que no Ni. Es parte de ser una manda. Tu puedes elegir con quien pasar tu celo y ellos podran elegir con quien pasar los suyos. Ademas, para ser una manda, por ley debemos ser mordido por los tres._ -

- _No lo sabia_.- solto en un suspiro.- _¿Que se siente al ser mordido?_

Senti una punzada de miedo y algo muy parecido al dolor al pensar en Harry. Tenias tantas ganas que estuviera aqui conmigo. 

_-No podria explicarlo con plabras la verdad._ \- sonrei mirando nuestras manos.- _Es la mejor sensacion del mundo. Es realmente magico._

_-Estara bien._ \- susurro con una sonrisa dulce.- _Todos vamos a estar bien_.- paso un dedo por mi frente hasta la nariz quitando un ceño fruncido que no me habia dado cuenta ni que tenia.

Le mire sintiendo una burbuja en el pecho, muy parecida a lo que sentia al conocer a Harry, y me di cuenta de lo afortunado que era de estar aqui con el.

_-Lo se.-_ aprete nuestras manos y me di cuenta por primera vez de que la voz de Liam habia parado. Levante la vista y los pille mirandonos fijamente. Cogi la almohada que tenia al lado y se la lance.- _¿Quien os ha dicho que se os permite escuchar conversaciones ajenas?_

Niall se rio con fuerza cayendo hacia delante y acomodandose en mi pecho. 

**Harry POV**

_-Tendrás dos días para completar la misión, aunque normalmente nos piden más tiempo y tampoco hay ningún problema.-_ La mujer loca de antes había sido llamada por una emergencia y ahora una chica de no más de veinte años me hablaba nerviosa.- _Tienes un botón del pánico también, es algo que hemos incluido hace poco._

_-¿Cómo funciona?_ -pregunte cogiendo lo que parecía un botón corriente.

- _Mandamos agentes de refuerzo haya donde vayas. No se meterán si no lo pulsas, pero estarán observando para servir de apoyo cuando haga falta._ \- me dio más armas y otra mochila con ropa.

- _Como tienes que salir dentro de una hora y media, te recomiendo que vayas a ducharte y a vestirte. El tiempo pasa volando aquí y no puedes retrasar la salida. Si tú te retrasas, se retrasan las diez que van detrás de ti, y sus diez misiones. Un caos.-_ puso los ojos con una mueca y siguió mirando a la pantalla de lo que parecía un aparato de último modelo al que no podía ni poner nombre. Algo así como un móvil grande y una tablet pequeña, con botones a los lados.

-Entiendo, puntualidad ante todo.- me sentía extrañamente bien para estar a punto de separarme de Louis, ir a saber dónde a ver a mi padre que seguramente quisiera matarme de forma muy fea. Lo atribui a que podia sentir a Louis feliz y salvo por nuestro vinculo.

Después de despedirme de la chica cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, me metí en el baño que tenían en la misma sala. Sabía que no me dejarían salir de aquí, ya había huido una vez. Me quite la camiseta y los pantalones sin esperar más. 

La ducha era pequeña, lo justo para un hombre adulto. Justo al frente había un espejo a cuerpo completo. Al ponerme más cerca pude ver que también era como una pantalla de móvil, con botones táctiles a los lados. Pensé en toquetear un poco, pero la verdad solo quería salir de aquí, llegar a Corea y esperar a que llegara el resto de mi manada. Lo que fuera o pasara con este sitio no podía importarme menos.

Me metí debajo del agua caliente y deje que mi mente se quedara en blanco durante unos minutos. Debía concentrarme, debía hacer esto bien. Por mí, por Louis. Por mi familia. Empecé a bañarme de forma automática, enviando seguridad y cariño por el vínculo. Quería que él estuviera lo más tranquilo y centrado que pudiera. Confiaba en el con mi vida entera, pero sabía que al pensar en el otro nuestra lógica se iba por la ventana. Era la primera vez en toda esta locura de historia en la que nos separábamos. Iba a ser todo un desafío. 

Salí de la ducha y me seque sin poder tiempo. Me mire al espejo otra vez. No sabría decir de donde vino la idea, pero de repente me pase la toalla por la cabeza, secándome el pelo que ya me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y lo siguiente que pensé fue en "Córtalo" 

Lo pensé durante uno segundos. Fui hacia la mochila que me habían dado y rebusque en uno de sus bolsillos laterales. Encontré uno de los cuchillos que me había dado. Me hice una trenza rápida, me puse delante del espejo y lo corte. En cierta manera lo necesitaba. 

Hacer algo que se viera diferente por fuera que estuviera a juego con el interior. Ya no era el Harry de hace un año. Ahora estaba unido al mejor omega del mundo, estaba formando una manda y en mitad de una guerra. Corte algunos otros mechones, intentando que quedara lo más profesional que pudiera. Al acabar, metí la cabeza debajo de le ducha unos segundo para quitar los pelos que hubiesen quedado.

Me vestí rápido y le eche otra mirada corta al espejo. Sonreí pensando en la reacción de Louis. Solo habían pasado dos horas desde que lo había besado y lo echaba tanto de menos que dolía.

Salí sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara y me dirigí donde me estaba esperando la chica simpática de antes. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

**Louis POV**

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa tonta. Harry estaba compartiendo conmigo lo que sentía, haciéndome sentir seguro y en paz. Niall seguía en mi pecho, hablando sobre cómo fue ser la persona más joven en el colegio, la universidad y ahora aquí. 

- _Te convertías en una persona que no eras tú.-_ le respondí.

- _Exactamente. Para encajar, llegue a decir que odiaba leer. Tiene tan poco sentido ahora._ \- suspiro y se levantó unos centímetros para ver hacia Li y Zayn.- No creo que nunca tenga que volver a mentir. No sobre eso por lo menos. Ahora me siento que he perdido años siendo yo.

_-Ahora te sientes como si fuera otra persona.-_ susurre

_-Como si me estuviera descubriendo a mí mismo.-_ asentí.

_-Quiero que sepas que puedes comentar errores.-se levantó para mirarme.-_ Sé que suena cliché, pero lo digo completamente en serio. Puedes cometer todos los errores que necesites hasta sentirte tú al cien por cien. Los demás hemos tenido toda la vida para acostumbrarnos a ser Alfas, Omegas, Betas o lo que nos hubiera tocado. Pero tú has vivido en una burbuja todo este tiempo. 

No dijo nada mirando a la nada y asintió lentamente.

_-Nunca había sentido que pudiera confiar tanto en nadie como lo hago contigo y con los chicos. Cuando me cogieron, Illustre, pensé que era el final del camino para mí. Ni siquiera pensé que vendríais a por mí, quiero decir, nos conocíamos desde hace días. Luego Liam y Zayn llegaron con un mini ejército, pegado tiros y rescatándome.-_ sonrió hacia ellos.- _Nunca pensé que algún día encontraría mi sitio._

Un golpe nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

_-¡Chicos, soy Richard!-_ Liam se levantó relajando los hombros. Abrió la puerta y metió de un tirón a Richard.

_-Hola.-_ dijimos Niall y yo al mismo tiempo. No reímos de la mirada de Zayn mientras yo me ponía de pie y el solo se acomodaba en la cama.

_-¿Qué tal?_ \- intente que sonara relajado a pesar de que lo único que quería decir era porque estaba aquí. Si algo había salido mal. Si Harry estaba bien.

_-Tranquilo Louis, estamos nosotros solos. Tyler me ha dicho que vaya repartiendo los audífonos que nos van a mantener en contacto.-_ me tendió una caja negra de metal.- _Van a estar apagados hasta que empiece la fiesta._

_-¿No se darán cuenta?-_ abrí la caja 

- _Son indetectables. No sé muy bien a quienes tiene comprado esta gente, pero en el tema de la tecnología no hay quien los supere. En una misión te juro que me dieron pistola laser o algo así. Cuando disparaba soltaba como un rayo azul parecido a los de un taser y dejaba inconsciente a la persona.-_ le mire con una media sonrisa. Parecía otra persona. Y solo habían pasado horas desde que le habíamos dicho que salíamos de aquí.- _Bueno, os dejo que sigáis descansando. No olvides que has quedado con tu hermano a la doce._

Asentí con la cabeza. Los demás se despidieron. Me senté en la cama con la caja en las piernas. Dentro había cuatro cajas más pequeñas de color gris claro. Cogí una y le tendí otra a Niall. Sacamos lo audífonos, que resultaban ser tan finos como una pegatina.

_-¿Y esto cómo va?-_ susurre

- _Lo tiene que pegar en la entrada de la oreja. Mira, así.-_ Zayn se acercó y me quito la caja de la mano. Saco una de las pegatinas y se puso de mi lado derecho. Aparto el pelo de la oreja y después de unos segundo quitando lo que parecía ser la protección del lado con pegamento, se lo puso en el dedo y lo metió en mi oreja. _-¿Ves? Ni aunque quisiera puedo ver algo._

- _Pues sí que es útil.-mire el otro con detalle. Era del tamaño de un botón, transparente excepto unos circuitos minúsculos en el centro. Hice lo mismo que Zayn, quite la protección, y me lo puse en la oreja. Moví la cabeza probando que no se cayera. Niall y Liam ya se los habían puesto._

_-¿Cuánto nos queda para ir a cenar con mi hermano y su familia?-_ pregunte.

_-Una hora aproximadamente.-_ respondió Liam.

Nos miramos sin saber que hacer hasta que Niall se rio y tiro de mi hacia la cama.

_-Venga, vamos a contar historias sobre nuestra vida.-_ se lanzó encima de mi.- _Vosotros también, idiotas.-_ les grito cuando se giraron para volver al sofá. Después de miraras con una sonrisa subieron a la cama.

_-¿Qué historias?-_ pregunto Liam que estaba teniendo problemas para acomodarse. Ocupaba casi el sesenta por ciento de la cama.

- _Bueno, normalmente, lo que da más vergüenza contar a tu nueva pareja es sobre las viejas parejas, así que por que no contamos el peor y el mejor ex que hayamos tenido._ \- respondió.

Le mire con las cejas alzadas y una ligera mueca de sorpresa.

- _Definitivamente no una conversación para una primera cita._ \- se rio Zayn

- _Esto no es nuestra primera cita._ \- casi grito ofendido Niall.- _Nuestra primera cita va a ser un restaurante muy caro y elegante. Y por supuesto va a ser con Harry.-_ sonreí hacia él y le cogí la mano dándole una apretón. El me miro también con una sonrisa.- _Esto es lo que va después, pero bueno. Nada en nuestra vida es normal así que más da.-_ se encogió de hombros. _\- ¿Quién empieza?_

Todos nos miramos pero ninguno dijo nada. Paso casi un minuto sin que nadie se atreviera a abrir la boca.

_-Sois lo peor.-_ gimió Niall con un puchero. _\- Pues empiezo yo._ \- nos reímos pero nadie le contradijo.- _Mi peor ex fue en el instituto, era mi compañero de clase. Se llamaba Kevin y según me dijo cuándo cortamos solo estaba probando y yo era demasiado "empalagoso" Luego empezó a salir con una chica mayor que nosotros y según se ahora están casado.-_ puso los ojos en blanco.

- _Vaya, lo siento Ni.-_ dijo Liam.- _Si algún día me lo encuentro le voy a dar una patada y luego decirle que era una prueba a ver si dolía._

Se rio con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

_-Es agua pasada, la verdad es que no era ni guapo. Si le vemos solo quítate la camiseta y dale un beso a Zayn, así sabrá que definitivamente yo gane en la vida.-_ Zayn se puso rojo y Liam soltó una carcajada.

_-¿Y el mejor?-_ pregunte con curiosidad.

- _Josh_.- dijo sin más.- _Solo estuvimos ocho meses, pero fue increíble._

- _¿Qué paso?_ \- Zayn hablo casi en susurros.

- _No sé, no era como que no nos quisiéramos, pero no había nada más. Era como si no pudiéramos avanzar. Supongo que no estábamos hecho el uno para el otro. Antes pensaba que yo había, queriendo o sin querer, creado la situación para que se acabara. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era el momento ni la persona adecuada._

Le mire sin poder ocultar lo que sentía. Cada vez que concia más la persona que había detrás de todos los sucesos que le rodeaba me sorprenda más. Era una persona apasionante, inteligente y que se adaptaba tan bien a cada situación como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida. Y además lo hacía con una sonrisa. Zayn dijo algo sobre madurar y aceptar que las cosas paran por algo.

- _Pues en comparación, mi vida ha sido de lo más aburrida. Salí con una chica desde el instituto hasta segundo año de carrera. Luego cortamos porque casi no nos veíamos. Yo me metí en el ejército y no había estado con nadie más hasta el._ \- Liam conto señalando a Zayn.

- _¿En serio? ¿Pero no tenías como cien omegas suplicándote a tu alrededor o algo así?-_ Niall pregunto sorprendió.

_-La verdad es que nunca he sido alguien de necesitar a alguien a mi lado. Mi familia me apoya y me quiere, estoy muy unido a mis hermanas y siempre pensé que conseguiría a alguien en algún momento de mi vida, pero nunca lo busque supongo. Y cuando estuve en el ejército no me daba tiempo ni a pensar en estar con alguien._

- _Hasta que Zayn apareció poniendo las cosas en su lugar_.- dije con una sonrisa. Zayn se rio también.

- _La verdad, si no lo hubiese conocido, ahora mismo estaría en la casa de mi hermana o más muerto que vivo._ \- puso una mueca.- _Soy único para matar el humor, ¿verdad?_

Niall hizo un sonido ofendido y se tiro encima de él. Al parecer le gustaba estar encima de alguien. Liam acepto el hecho como si fuera algo que pasar a todas horas.

- _Y él es único reviviéndolo_.- comento Zayn acomodándose a mi lado, intentando huir de Liam y Niall haciendo algo parecido a una lucha.

Me gire un poco hacia Zayn con una sonría.- _¿Y tú?_

El me miro como si hubiera olvidado de que estábamos hablando y luego frunció el ceño. Los otros dos habían empezado a hacerse cosquilla y me di cuenta que Niall se reía a gritos.

_-Yo, bueno, yo estuve casado.-_ dijo bajito evaluando mi reacción. Yo solo pude subir las cejas y abrir la boca.

_-Pero, como ¿unido?-_

- _No, no, eso debió pasar, pero yo no lo permití. Mi familia tiene mucho dinero, una empresa, cosas por las que habían luchado toda su vida. Por lo que me prepararon una boda desde que tenía 13 años y me presente como alfa, para que no apareciera ningún omega a intentar robarnos. La verdad es que es relativamente fácil. Con aparecerse en mi casa en celo, podría hacerme caer. Sobre todo en la adolescencia, cuando eres más idiota que otra cosa.- se rio negando con la cabeza.- Así que con dieciocho años me case con una chica de veinte a la que le gustaba hablar hasta debajo del agua y era increíblemente positiva. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Brillaba._

Dejo de hablar tanto tiempo que pensé que no iba a seguir.

- _Nos hacíamos felices, no puedo negarlo. Yo amaba a mi familia, así que desde que me dijeron que tenía un matrimonio concertado para proteger nuestro legado, yo no hice como todos los adolescentes y me enfade. Lo acepte sin más. Sabia de personas que no tenía ni la posibilidad de vivir hasta mi edad, que no comían tres veces al día, que no tenía ni un vaso de agua limpia. Así que ¿por qué debía quejarme? Estaba sano, con una mujer inteligente y hermosa a mi lado. Mi familia estaba sana y feliz. Para mí era más que suficiente._

Asentí dándome cuenta que Niall y Liam habían parado en algún momento y ahora estaban escuchando atentamente como yo. Liam le miraba con cierta pena, como si ya supiera que el final de la historia no era precisamente feliz. Niall parecía estar escuchando la historia por primera vez y no se perdía ni un detalle.

- _La cosa es que, lo dos estábamos a lo que estábamos. Su familia estaba feliz que su hija tuviera un futuro seguro, era una omega hermosa. Y mi familia tenía a su único hijo alfa felizmente casado y a su futuro seguro. Todo el mundo ganaba así que no nos presionaron para unirnos. Ella fue a la universidad al igual que yo, nos prometimos que después nos uniríamos y empezaríamos a tener familia. Ella ejercería como abogada y yo como psicólogo._

Respiro hondo mirándose las manos, una mueca de dolor le cruzo la cara. Antes de pensarlo, cogí una de sus manos y la enrede entre las mías. Él sonrió con suavidad y me miro mientras hablaba.

- _Pero, obviamente eso no paso. Yo acabe la universidad antes y volví a casa antes. Ella quería hacer un master antes de volver y yo quería empezar a ejercer cuanto antes, no sé porque lo quería con tantas ganas. Solo sabía que quería sentirme útil. Un día me llamaron desde el hospital, me dijeron que algún alfa la había atacado. Que estaba estable en el hospital, pero que ahora estaba unida. –_ paro tragando con fuerza.- _Cuando llegue solo tu tuve que estar con ella diez minutos para darme cuenta que la chica que había conocido desde los dieciocho años había muerto ese día. Ya no brillaba._

La habitación entera estaba en silencio, sentí como se me nublaba la vista por las lágrimas. No podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar esa pobre chica. Desde que me había presentado sentí pánico de solo pensar que me pudiera pasar a mí, simplemente por ser omega. Pestañee con fuerza para alejar las lágrimas.

- _Intente ayudarla, decirle que estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara, pero ella siempre me empujaba lejos. Nunca lo dijo, pero podía ver el miedo que sentía cada vez que miraba. Solo veía a su atacante en mí. Solo veía a un alfa. Pague todo lo que necesito para superarlo y la apoye cuando conoció a otro omega. Lo superaron juntos, él era fuerte. A veces me recuerdas al.-_ me miro con una sonrisa.- _Nunca estuve realmente enamorada de ella, así que verla feliz aunque fuera con otro hombre no me hizo sentir mal. No me hizo menos feliz. Le dije a mi familia que confiara en mí, que yo protegería su legado. Y fue cuando me llamaron del ejército. Ellos estuvieron contentos, a pesar de que seguían sintiendo miedo que alguien pudiera utilizarme. Luego mi hermana se casó y unió con un alfa que pertenecía a la realeza._

Niall hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

- _Sí, lo gracioso es que ella no lo sabía y lo veía a escondidas. Casi cortan cuando ella se enteró porque al fin y al cabo él le había mentido. Fue todo un drama familia. Pero lo arreglaron y ahora la familia Malik está en la posición trece en la línea de secesión de la corona de Mónaco._

Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

- _Te verías muy bien en un trono con una corona. Me puedo imaginar a los cientos de omegas muriendo por estar contigo_.- me recosté de su hombro.

- _Seriamos todo de la realeza, como en el antiguo Egipcio.-_ dijo Niall emocionado.- Y _faltas tú, no creas que se nos ha olvidado o algo. Que la vida de Zayn sea como una película no hace que te libre.-_ me señalo frunciendo lo labios. Le lance una almohada.

_-Está bien, a ver.-_ me enderece.- _Antes de presentarme como omega me interesaba más el futbol y los videojuegos que la citas, con chicas o con chicos. Después, vivía con una miedo irracional a que algún alfa se aprovechara de mí así que ni siquiera ligaba con nadie. Entre en el ejército rodeado de alfas, pero ninguno me hacía sentir algo diferente a la nada. Luego conocí a Brendon y tuvimos una relación un tanto inusual.-_ sonreí recordando.- _Compartíamos celos y se podía decir que salíamos, pero jamás pensé que fuera algo para siempre. Cuando conoció a mi hermano, fue como si algo encajara de verdad. Y después de eso, paso, bueno lo que ya sabéis. Se supone que Dallon había muerto y yo estaba cegado por la venganza. Empecé con las pastillas, que eran horrible, me hacían escuchar voces incluso. Así que ni hablar de estar con alguien. Luego llegue al campamento, y eso. Harry fue la primera vez que compartía un celo con alfa.- me encogí de hombros con una media sonrisa.- Y Harry estuvo con un omega oportunista y estúpido que quería ser político. Con el tiempo él se dio cuenta que lo estaba utilizando por su nivel y cuando vino otro alfa que le dio más oportunidades en su carrera lo dejo._

Todos asintieron sin apartar lo ojos y pensando en lo que acababa de decir. O quizás en sus propias historias. Era extraño contarle tu vida a otra persona, se sentía como darle algo tuyo, algo que podía utilizar en tu contra si quería o no estar de acuerdo con tus decisiones y juzgarte. Era emocionante y al mismo tiempo daba un poco de miedo.

_-Tenemos que hacer esto cuando Harry este con nosotros, pero entonces hablar de nuestra peor y mejor experiencia en la cama._ \- Niall sonrió mordaz.

Me reí con fuerza y asentí con la cabeza.

- _Más le vale decir que la mejor fui yo o vamos a tener nuestra primera crisis.-_ los demás se rieron poniendo muecas.

Niall estaba recostado en el estómago de Liam, este a su vez reposaba su cabeza en mis muslos, yo estaba en el hombro de Zayn. Sentí una emoción subiendo por mi pecho hasta que casi no podía respirar. Me sentía seguro, en casa. Envié todas esas sensaciones por el vínculo, intentando que Harry estuviera con nosotros, aunque no estuviera físicamente aquí.

La alarma del reloj de Liam empezó rompiendo el momento. Solté un quejido.

- _Que ganas tengo de Toronto.-_ susurre mirando a Zayn con una sonrisa. El me la devolvió con un beso en la mejilla.

- _No_.- dijo Niall con un quejido y un tortazo con una almohada en la cara a Zayn.- _No te paso otra Zayn Malik.-_ Liam cogió a Niall por la cintura y tiro del fuera de la cama.

_-¿Cómo quieres que formemos una familia si no dejas que nadie toque Louis?-_ Niall soltó una carcajada cuando Liam le hizo cosquillas en el cuello

_-¡Yo lo vi primero!_ \- grito Niall sin dejar de reírse.

Mire a Zayn con una media sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos. El solo me sonrió con ganas y paso una brazo por encima de mis hombros. Yo me recosté y mire como Liam y Niall seguían intentando hacerse cosquillas el uno al otro. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando de esta calma, de esta sensación de estar bien. Estábamos a solo horas de nuestra libertad. Tenía que ser positivo. Todo iba a salir bien. Ni siquiera me permití pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo pasara. De que alguien de mi nueva familia saliera herido. 

No existía esa posibilidad. 

Lucharía con todo lo que tenía para que eso no sucediera. 

Nunca.

  



	24. Imposible

- _Luego vamos a mi habitación y lo buscamos ¿sí?_ \- Will me miro con un cierta desconfianza pero asintió después de encogerse de hombros y volver a molesta a su padre. Me reí de como Dallon seguían intentando hablar con Liam sobre algo pero el niño parecía darle igual y no había dejado de intentar llamar su atención. Poniéndole las manos en los ojos, metiéndole la mano en la boca o saltando encima de su pierna.

Estábamos todos sentados en una mesa elegida a conciencia, cerca de la puerta y sin dar la espalda a nadie. En cualquier momento las pantallas se encenderían y mostrarían a todos la verdad sobre este sitio. No sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar o si había más personas "malas" que "buenas".

- _¡Papa tengo hambre!_ \- grito Will sacándome de mi pensamientos.

- _Acabamos de comer, amor, no puedes tener hambre_.- le respondió Brendon con suavidad.

- _Pero sí que tengo hambre._ \- se cruzó de brazo con un puchero. Era increíble la paciencia que tenían. Realmente sentía una cantidad enorme de admiración hacia esos dos hombres por haber tenido un hijo en mitad de este circo y habérsela arreglado para que creciera siendo completamente normal.

- _Vale, si tienes hambre voy a traerte crema de calabaza que tanto te gustan y hasta que no te la acabes no te puedes levantar, ni abrir el regalo por supuesto._ \- respondió Dallon con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había ganado esta vez.

- _Bueno_...- el niño bajo la mirada y pareció desinflarse.- _la verdad es que no tengo tanta hambre, papa._ \- susurro casi para sí.

- _¿Entonces nos has mentido, William?_ \- el tono de Brendon no dejo espacio para que sonara como una broma.

- _Lo siento._ \- Will parecía realmente arrepentido, no como si fuera a ponerse a llorar, si no como si no quisiera ver a su padre enfadado.

- _Está bien, Will pero no lo vuelvas a hacer._ \- Dallon dijo dándole una apretón por donde lo tenía cogido por la cintura.

La conversación volvió a fluir como si no hubiese pasado nada y Will estuvo quieto durante cinco minutos antes de volver a molestar a Dallon, que parecía no darse ni cuenta.

- _Conozco esa mirada_.- Brendon se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. - _Es la mirada de "Dios, quiero mis propios hijos que chantajear con regalos y abrazar todas las noches"_ \- solté una carcajada.- _No lo niegues_.- él se rio conmigo 

_-No, la verdad es que no puedo negarlo._ \- la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de mi cara poco a poco.- _Me encantaría tener mis propios hijos, pero no puedo.-_ subí la mirada justo para ver como la realización cubría su cara con una mueca triste.

- _Dios, Lou, lo siento mucho._ \- me abrazo con un brazo.- Hay muchas otras maneras de hacerlo, está la adopción, muchos omegas no pueden o no quieren tener hijos y esos niños se merecen el mismo futuro que cualquier otro. Y ahora tienes a Niall, técnicamente también serán tu hijos.- recordé como Brendon hablaba sin parar cuando se ponía nervioso y le sonreí, sintiéndome un poco más en casa.

- _Está bien, Bren, ya me acostumbre a la idea de adoptar desde hace tiempo. Y además tengo la suerte de estar con un alfa que me apoya incondicionalmente._ \- apreté su mano.

-¡Quiero mi regalo!- William grito rompiendo el momento. Dallon lo regaño por gritar y Brendon abrió la boca pare responder, pero un pitido agudo y alto rasgo el aire.

Mire a mí alrededor preparado para cualquier cosa. Las pantallas de entrada, donde antes había números para poder salir se pusieron en negro. Parpadearon y empezó un video con una voz en off explicando que estaba pasando. Seguido de un vídeo donde se podía ver una reunión de Charles con alguien, le estaba diciendo todo lo que le harían si no cumplía con su misión.

Dallon me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, si saber mucho que hacer. Nial y Liam se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Los demás agentes nos miraron como si no hubiésemos vuelto locos. Estaba de pie también, tensos, les mire avaluando su reacción hacia el video y atento de si nos atacarían. No paso ni un minuto antes de que se mirasen entre ellos y salieran corriendo.

Suspire aliviado.

- _Dame a William, Louis os dirá que tenéis que hacer.-_ Zayn se puso a mi lado y extendió los brazos hacia mi hermano que sostenía a un William tranquilo que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _¿Qué? No vamos a sepáranos de Will.-_ dijo Brendon con la voz más aguda.

- _Bren, confía en mí. Zayn lo mantendrá a salvo, pero os necesito conmigo. Confiad en mí. Por favor.-_ se miraron durante un segundo y con una mueca, Dallon le susurro algo a William. El niño parecía entender que estaban en una situación complicada, porque asintió rápidamente a su padre y se estiro con los brazos abiertos hacia Zayn que lo cogió con una sonrisa y lo anclo en su cadera.

Le mire y el pareció notar mis nervios.

- _Sabes que hacer, sé que puedes hacerlo_.- me dio un beso suave en los labios.- _Nos vemos en un rato.-_ se tocó la oreja recordándome que podíamos comunicarnos en cualquier momento

- _Ten cuidado.-_ dije en voz baja respirando profundo. El me mando una sonrisa por encima del hombro y corrió.- _Tyler_.- dije en voz alta, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante no podía ser Louis el omega que necesitaba a su manada, debía ser Louis la persona de la que dependían cientos de vidas.

" _Os tengo. Liam, te necesito en la sala de cámaras. Morgan y Spencer están saliendo de la sala de entrenamientos, os encontrareis de camino. Louis, a los apartamentos. La gente ha entrado en pánico, te necesito allí._ "

- _Perfecto, vamos.-_ señale a Brendon y a Dallon.- _Tenemos que ayudar a la gente a salir de los apartamentos._

**Morgan POV**

- _Creo que eso no va a ser muy posible, Tyler._ \- dije con una maldición por lo bajo. Justo cuando el video empezó, un agente había matado a otro. La idea de que solo habría gente inocente e ignorante del problema a nuestro alrededor acabo en ese mismo momento.

Gracias a Dios, no solo había más de los buenos, si no que no se quedaron atrás. Antes de poder reaccionar, una mujer de pelo rojo había dejado inconsciente al hombre de una patada en la cara. Literalmente.

" _Lo estoy viendo, intentad salir lo antes posible."_

Tampoco me dio tiempo a responder. Llegaron a la entrada otros tres agente a la puerta y empezaron a disparar como locos. No esperaba que hubiese una respuesta a nuestra huida tan rápida, pero al parecer hoy era el día de sorprenderme. Cogí la mesa donde ponían las armas falsas para practicar y la volqué tirando hacia mí a Spencer. Las balas hicieron hundimientos de un centímetro en el metal pero no la traspasaron. 

_-Tyler definitivamente necesitamos refuerzos._ \- gruño Spencer intentando acercar a otro agente que se estaba refugiando con nosotros. Los disparan pararon.

" _He cerrado las puertas, los refuerzos van a tardar en llegar, lo siento chicos, aguantad un poco más."_

Levante la cabeza por encima de la mesa con cuidado y vi que efectivamente la puerta estaba cerrada. Me relaje un poco, dando las gracias mentalmente a cualquier dios que nos haya puesto a Tyler en nuestro camino.

- _¿Algún herido?_ \- dije en voz alta para las personas que quedaban. Como respuesta, la mujer de pelo rojo cayó al suelo de rodillas cogiéndose el hombro.- _Mierda_.- suspire.

_-Estoy bien, solo necesito parar la hemorragia_.- su voz sonaba firme y parecía más enfadada que asustada.

Spencer tomo el control y quitándose el cinturón se preparó para hacerle un torniquete. Me agache a coger uno de los cuchillos falso, lo utilizaría como palanca para hacer el torniquete más fuerte.

El aire se me escapo de los pulmones y un dolor fuerte se extendió por mi pecho. Escuche la voz de Spencer decir mi nombre y me di cuenta que había sido una patada en el pecho. Del mismo al que la mujer había dejado inconsciente. Intente levantarme para acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero él se giró hacia Spencer y le soltó un puñetazo en mitad de la cara. Mi visión se volvió roja y rugí con fuerza

A mi omega no.

Salte hacia delante cogiéndolo por la cintura, caímos los al lado de la mujer que se apartó en el último segundo. Lo gire lo suficiente para pegarle en la cara varia veces, sentía una rabia tan fuerte que ni siquiera note la patada que me dio en el costado. Un puñetazo me hizo girar la cara. Eso le dio tiempo a quitarme de encima, pero no esperaba darle mucho tiempo para que se recuperase. Me enderece para matarlo con mis propia manos si era necesario, pero tuve que frenar.

Spencer apareció de la nada y habia dejado caer una pesa de veinte kilos en su cabeza. Si hubiese sido otra situación, nuestra época del FBI, quizás le hubiese gritado. Siempre se podía salvar a un malo, debían cumplir su castigo, la muerte no era la salida. Pero en la situación en la que estábamos, eran ellos o nosotros.

Según me pareció oír, alguien estaba teniendo un momento duro entre arcadas. Me quite la chaqueta de deporte y la tire encima del cadáver, era grotesco a decir verdad.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ susurre cogiendo a Spencer por los brazos y alejándolo.

- _Te iba a matar si no le mataba_.-me miraba con los ojos abiertos y cierto temblor en la manos.

- _Lo sé, amor, lo sé. No te juzgo, estamos en guerra.-_ lo atraje contra mi pecho, dejando que mi alfa lo calmase.

- _¿Cómo que en guerra? ¿Qué mierdas está pasando para que alguien mate a otra persona con una jodida pesa?_ \- un hombre más joven que nosotros hablo con voz aguda.

- _¿Es que no has visto los video, pedazo de imbécil?_ \- una chica que apretaba a otra en un abrazo le grito sin tapujos.

_-¿Y tú como sabes que son reales? Pueden ser una prueba o algo.-_ su voz ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- _¡Le han disparado! ¿Realmente eres imbécil?_ -

- _Vale, vamos a intentar calmarnos_.- la mujer de pelo rojo hablo. A pesar de estar sangrando y acabar de presenciar un asesinato estaba perfectamente en calma.- _No es una prueba y si me han disparado de verdad. Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero si habéis estado en un misión alguna vez, podéis entender que había algo raro en todo esto ¿verdad?_

Los demás se miraron entre ellos. Un grupo de unas sietes personas no había dicho una palabras, solo observaban. 

- _Yo creo que tiene razón.-_ me gire de golpe al oír una voz a mi espalda. Casi diez personas salieron de detrás de la pared de practica de tiro. El que hablo era un hombre de unos cuarenta años.- _Si alguien me dice que no ha estado haciéndose preguntas, es que está mintiendo._

- _¿Y porque vosotros no parecéis ni siquiera estar dudando?_ \- la chica de pelo rizado y negro que antes estaba escondida en el cuello de la otra chica nos señaló. Por su aspecto ligeramente verdoso podía decir que era la persona de las arcadas de antes.

- _Porque nosotros hemos empezado esto. Nos enteramos que íbamos a ser asesinados a sangre fría y decidimos hacer algo al respecto.-_ Spencer se había recuperado y ahora solo me cogía la mano con fuerza.

- _Cuando salgamos te voy a dar mi piso en Paris como regalo de vuelta_.- un omega menudo y de ojos claros salió del grupo que tenía a mi espalda.- _¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Porque nos han encerrado aquí?_

- _No ha sido ellos, tenemos aún infiltrado que controla todo a través de las cámaras y micrófonos que hay literalmente por todas partes_.- respondí yo esta vez.

- _Estamos esperando esfuerzos_.- termino Spencer.

- _¿Y luego?¿Sabéis ya dónde estamos?_ \- nos miramos suspirando casi al mismo tiempo a la pregunta. Negamos con la cabeza, pensando lo mismo que todas las personas que nos rodeaban.

Estábamos un poco jodidos.

**Louis POV**

- _Louis, por favor, necesitamos más información, ¿Qué está pasando?-_ a pesar de hablar, ninguno de los dos se quedó atrás. Salí casi corriendo del comedor y ellos no perdieron el tiempo tampoco.

- _¿Sabéis quién es Illustre?-_ pregunte girando hacia las escaleras.

- _Sí, se supone que son los malos ¿no?-_ Dallon respondió subiendo las escalera delante de mí.

- _Pues son lo mismo o por lo menos trabajan juntos.-_ dije directo al grano

- _Joder, pero es que nadie en esta mierda de mundo tiene la decencia de ayudarnos a acabar con los malos_.- Brendon soltó con su acento americano más marcado. 

Casi me reí pero un disparo me hizo empujarle contra la pared. A pesar de la situación él tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

- _¿Tu salvándome la vida? Dios, la paternidad sí que me ha afectado.-_ esta vez sí me reí. 

- _Tyler, necesito armas_.- dije mientras los empujaba hacia arriba, tendríamos que desviarnos.

Mientras subíamos la siguiente puerta se abrió de un tirón, Brendon salto y se escondió detrás de la puerta tirando de Dallon con él.

Maldije en voz alta al ver a Jack salir mirando a los lados.

- _Tyler, podría avisar, si hubiese tenido un arma, ya no habría Jack.-_ este me miro con una media sonrisa. 

- _Lo siento, tío_.- me lazo en sucesión dos armas. Le pase una Brendon. Él le dio otra a Dallon.- _Mucha suerte, chicos. Nos vemos en un rato.-_ nos guiño un ojo y desapareció como había venido.

" _Lo siento, Louis, tengo que manejar la entrada y salida de información de casi veinticinco audífonos y me costó un poco acostumbrarme_ " Tyler hablo en voz tensa. 

_"¿Un poco? Has tardado siete minutos. Yo tardo siete minutos en pensar una suma fácil"_ oí la voz de Josh al fondo.

Me reí en voz baja y les indique a los demás que me siguieran otra vez abajo. Ahora, con un arma, sería mejor que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino. Al llegar otra vez a la puerta, Brendon se puso en posición, con una mano en la manilla y asintió dos veces. En el ejército eso significaba que el iría por la derecha y yo debía ir por la izquierda. Si lo hubiese hecho una vez sería lo contrario y si lo hubiese hecho tres veces entonces esperaríamos porque iba a introducir en la sala un explosivo de luz o de gas.

Abrió la puerta de un tiro y yo salte al pasillo. El apareció detrás. Cuatro agentes se repartían por todo el pasillo, todos armados. Sin pensarlo, dispare si desperdiciar balas. Relaje lo hombros y camine mientras le daba al primero directamente en la cabeza. Callo con un ruido sordo. Los dos siguientes se giraron, pero muy tarde. Al primero no le dio tiempo a apuntar antes de caer con un disparo en la nuca. El último subió el arma pero de una patada la hice volar por los aires. El pareció preparado para luchar. Puse el arma en vertical y le dispare a través de la garganta. Me gire preparado para ayudar a los demás. 

Dallon me miraba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y Brendon con una sonrisa. Detrás de ellos solo había un agente, también muerto.

- _Se me había olvidado que tenia de compañero al Capitán América.-_ puse los ojos con una sonrisa y le hice una seña para que siguieran en movimiento.

- _Tenemos que llegar a los apartamentos. La gente se ha puesto un poco nerviosa.-_ corrí hacia el siguiente pasillo. Las pisadas resonaban y hacían eco, las luces parpadearon varias veces, pero no me pare. Si Tyler no decía nada, entonces estábamos bien.

- _Louis, sé que tenéis un plan y que no hay tiempo para contar mucho, pero voy a ciegas y eso me pone un poco nervioso.-_ dijo Brendon alcanzándome por la derecha.- _¿Porque tenemos que ayudar a esta gente a escapar?_

- _Los videos funcionan para diferenciar a los buenos de los malos, según Tyler, nuestro informático y jefe de equipo-_ me señale la oreja para recordarles el audífono.- _Las personas que vivían en los apartamentos no han reaccionado muy bien a saber que los que los protegían son en realidad de los malos.-_

- _¿Porque los malos tienen civiles en un centro para luchar contra ellos mismos? No tiene mucho sentido._ \- Dallon respondió

- _Eso todavía no lo tenemos muy claro. Podemos hacer miles de suposiciones pero la verdad real saldrá cuando podamos salir nosotros de aquí.-_ señale la siguiente puerta por la que debíamos ir, tomando un desvió explicado por Tyler.- _Además, es normal que estén desorientado y entren en pánico, la mayoría de las personas que compartían vecindario con vosotros son familias o gente sin ningún tipo de entrenamientos._

- _¿De dónde los tenemos que ayudar a salir? ¿Tyles no puede mandarles un mensaje para que salgan sin más?-_ Brendon abrió la puerta hacia otras escaleras y miro dentro antes de asentir con la cabeza y entrar primero.

- _Los apartamentos tienen una red de cámaras diferentes a donde estamos, ninguno de nosotros ha estado nunca allí lo suficiente como para orientarse adecuadamente. Vosotros sí. Seguramente no haya solo de los buenos, así que tendremos que defendernos.-_ pare a Brendon por el brazo.- _Sé que estas preocupado por vuestro hijo,_ _pero Zayn ha llevado a William con Tyler y Josh, ellos están seguros en una de las habitaciones con Alex y Richard como guardias. Ahora nosotros tenemos que conseguir que la gente inocente vaya saliendo de este sitio sin que los malos los maten o se mantén entre ellos.-_ llegamos a la puerta que llevaba a los apartamentos.- _Tyler_.-

" _He cambiado todas las contraseñas. Son la fecha de hoy. Primero día, luego mes y año_ "

Metí la fecha mientras sacaba el arma. No sabía que me podía encontrar a partir de ahora.

- _Pero si ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos.-_ Dallon soltó con un quejido.

_"¡Joder! Louis te necesito en la sala de entrenamiento. Morgan y Spencer están en problemas"_

_-No puedo estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo Tyler, ¿Dónde están Liam y Niall?-_ me aleje de la puerta para que mi voz no se escuchara al otro lado y alertara a alguien que no debía.

_"Están atrapados en el quinto piso también. Hay agentes B por todas partes_."

- _¿Agentes B? ¿De que estas hablando?-_ gruñí

" _Agentes A son los buenos, Agentes B son los malos."_ Dijo Josh en el fondo

Cerré los ojos un segundo.

_-¿Qué hago Tyler?-_ susurre

_"Deja que Dallon y Brendon suban a los apartamentos, he mandado a Jack para que los ayude, tu ve donde Morgan y Spencer_."

_-¿Y porque no mandas a Jack a ayudar?-_ dije confundido.

_"Tú eres mejor tirador y estas más entrenado que él, sin ofender"_

No pude oír la respuesta de Jack, ya que Tyler había cerrado las comunicaciones entre nosotros. Así podíamos concentrarnos en nuestra misión y no confundirnos.

- _Que sepas que estoy ofendido.-_ oí la voz de Jack detrás de mi 

- _Lo siento, tío, que sepas que yo te aprecio igual_.- le respondí con una sonrisa.- _Él os pone al día, me ha salvado la vida dos veces, confió en el literalmente con mi vida_.- mire hacia Brendon y Dallon que ya tenía cara de pocos amigos.- _Lo sé, son cosas que pasan, me necesitan en otro sitio. Nos vemos en nada. Tened cuidado.-_ les di una última mirada, dudando. Sabía que si Tyler me decía que debía ir, ya tendría que estar corriendo pero me estaba costando separarme de ellos ahora que sabía que estaban en peligro.

Jack me hizo una señal de aprobación con la mano y empezó a explicarles que estaba pasando. Yo corrí en sentido contrario, me conocía el camino de memoria.

**Jack POV**

- _Vale, según me ha dicho nuestro cerebrito tenemos que entrar por la salida de emergencia y sacar a un grupo no muy grande hacia los pisos de la segunda planta. Los malos están reunidos en la primera y tercera planta. Están encerrados porque Tyty ha bloqueado todas las puertas. Misión de rescate en camino._

" _No vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida, por favor."_ Se quejó con gemido

- _Que serio estas hoy Tyty_.- sonreí con fuerza

_-¿Quién eres exactamente?-_ el chico más bajito me pregunto mirándome con la cejas alzadas. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar o gritar

- _Conocí a Louis en el campamento. Soy Jack._ \- le sonreír subiendo y bajando las cejas.

- _¿Por qué todos los amigos de Louis parecen salidos del instituto?_ \- susurro el alfa.

- _Dallon_.- le respondió el otro chico en tono de protesta.

- _Eh, no te preocupes, eso es una cumplido para mí. Significa que aparento menos edad, ya verás cuando le diga a Alex que me han dicho que parezco un alumno de secundaria._ \- me reí solo de pensar en su cara.

" _Jack, gente está a punto de ser masacrada si no os movéis_ "

- _Como te decía, estas muy serio últimamente._ \- me respondió con un fuerte suspiro, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.- _Vamos, pareja, tenemos que salvar el día._

Metí el número de contraseña sacando el arma y pegándome al dintel de la puerta.

" _Hay cuatro agentes al final del pasillo, a la derecha. Los civiles están a cinco pasillos de distancia._ "

- _Recibido_.- susurre. Con señas le hice entender a mis dos acompañantes que nos enfrentábamos a cuatro personas armadas en el siguiente pasillo.

El omega me adelantó por la derecha, con el arma en posición. Se movía con gracia, casi sin tocar el suelo. Al llegar a la esquina se agachó y antes de darnos tiempo a llegar, se tiró al suelo resbalando sobre su hombro y disparo.

Escuche como su novio o esposo, no tenía ni idea, maldecía por lo bajo y corría a su lado. Al llegar, no había nada que salvar. El chico pequeño se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se sacudió los pantalones y la camisa, mirando realmente satisfecho. Le puse una mano en el hombro.

- _No sé quién os entreno, pero parecéis salidos de una película._ \- Dallon le dijo algo que pareció una reprimenda después de mi comentario pero yo estaba más centrado en lo que me estaba diciendo Tyler.

" _El otro grupo ha oído los disparos y van en camino. La gente que tenéis que salvar no está muy lejos, dos veces a la derecha, izquierda, derecha e izquierda de nuevo. La puerta pone 653. Hay cuatro mujeres, dos hombre y un niño, entrad con cuidado creo que tienen un arma._ "

_-Vamos chicos, tenemos compañía._ \- corrimos hacia la dirección que me había dado Tyler.- _¿Has conseguido entrar en las cámaras de aquí?-_ seguí hablando pero esta vez más bajo, para que Tyler supiera que era para él.

" _Algo así, la señal se corta y a solo lo puedo ver en blanco y negro pero nos vale por ahora_ "

_-Tyty salvando el día_.- me reí al oír un "idiota" mal disimulado.

- _¿Cuándo tengamos a la gente como las llevamos al sitio seguro? ¿Y más importante, como salimos de aquí con tanta gente si ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos_?- el omega me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- _Mira, cariño, la realidad es que esa pregunta y otra mil no las podemos contestar porque no tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando. Como veras, estamos improvisando e instando salvar a tanta gente como podamos_.- me encogí de hombros mirando una puerta que parecía la que me había dicho Tyler.

- _Eso suena como una auténtica locura._ \- susurro Dallon con los ojos muy abierto.

- _Era eso o quedarnos aquí a que nos mataran. ¿No prefieres elegir como morir?_ \- me reí de su cara de espanto. Toque la puerta con fuerza.- _Chicos, chicas, niños, ha llegado la caballería. Podéis salir de forma ordenada y tranquila para que podamos salvarles el culo_.- dos disparos salieron por la pared que tenía a la derecha.- _Eso suena como un no._ \- susurre

- _¡No estamos aquí para liarnos a tiros si queréis salir y poneros a salvo, tenéis cinco segundo o nos iremos sin vosotros!_ \- la voz potente del omega me puso la piel de gallina y me hizo saltar en el sitio.

- _Joder tío, no te recomiendo que le lleves la contraria._ \- le dije a Dallon si poder quitar la cara de sorpresa.

- _¡Uno!_ \- grito sin prestarnos atención. 

Pude oír ruido al otro lado y como algunas voces se alzaban por encima de otras. Antes de darnos cuenta, la puerta se abrió y un alfa más grande que mi futuro se presentó en la puerta apuntándonos.

Aparte al omega de un empujón y le quite el arma antes de que pudiera decir la primera palabra.

- _No se apunta a la gente como un loco tío, que es padre joder. Qué pasa si se te escapa un tiro o algo. Luego que le digo a su hijo, mira que tiene como tres años, no quieres tener ese problemón entre manos_.- el hombre me miraba como si estuviera loco.- _Vamos, los malos están de camino._

_"La puerta más cercana está vigilada, tenéis que subir por las escaleras de emergencia. Están a dos pasillos a la izquierda de por dónde habéis entrado._ "

- _Tenemos que correr un poco. ¿Alguno está herido?_ \- le pregunte al hombre que seguía sin hablar.

- _No. Pero tenemos a un niño de un año_.- me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

_-Tu parece que no tienes problemas cargando cosas pesadas_.- le di con la mano abierta en uno de sus ridículamente grandes brazos.- _No perdáis el ritmo._ \- y empecé a correr. 

**Louis POV**

" _Hay siete agentes en la sala de entrenamiento, Morgan y Spencer están manteniéndolos a raya pero siguen llegando más. Tenemos que saber de dónde vienen e intentar sacar a los chicos a un sitio más seguro"_

- _Recibido. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar más armas?-_ agudice el oído, sabía que podía aparecer alguien en cualquier momento.

" _Lo siento, Louis, pero por ahora solo tienes eso. De la armería se estaban ocupando a los que tienes que rescatar."_

Suspire sin decir más. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperábamos, había más agentes en contra y al parecer la confianza que habíamos puesto en los civiles había sido un error. Gire dos veces más antes de ver con mis propios ojos de lo que me hablaba Tyler. 

Más diez agentes estaban formando en la entrada hacia el comedor, la zona de descanso y la sala de entrenamientos. No parecían preparados para entrar pero si para no dejar a nadie salir. 

- _¿Cuántos de los nuestros hay dentro?-_ susurre contando las balas que me quedaban.

" _La última vez que me comunique con Morgan, habían veinte con él, pero..."_

La línea se empezó a escuchar mal desde la mitad de la frase y se cortó definitivamente al final. Justo antes de lo que parecía una explosión de una granada había sacudido el suelo. 

- _Joder, joder, joder_.- me moví de un lado al otra en el pasillo sopesando mis posibilidades. Desde donde estaba podía acabar con por lo menos la mitad de los que habían en el pasillo, pero no sabía cuántos había dentro. Ni si la explosión había sido de los nuestros.

_-¿Necesitabas refuerzos guapo?-_ casi le suelto un puñetazo al pobre Liam, pero antes de que mi mano llegara a su cara el me cogió por la muñeca. Soltó una risa ahogada. - _Creo que eso vale como un no.-_ me sonrió con ganas.

- _Tenemos que...-_ empecé

- _Lo sé, Tyler me ha contado, dentro solo hay dos agentes más intentando abrir las puertas. La explosión a cortado la comunicación, pero no creo que sea por mucho rato. Tyler conseguirá la manera de repararla. Mientras, tenemos que ayudar aquí. Tengo una idea, ¿crees que podrías darle aunque sea a la mitad de los que están fuera?-_ hablo bajo y firme. Antes de que le dijera que solo tenía un arma con cinco balas, me tendió otra con un silenciador.- _Tienes doce balas.-_ me guiño el ojo.

Sin perder más tiempo, me gire hacia la esquina. Pegue la espalda a la pared y baje hasta estar casi sentado en el suelo. Luego puse una rodilla en el suelo y probé cuanta maniobra tenía girando la cintura. Respire hondo dos veces.

Me deslice hacia delante, lo justo para ver con un ojo. Apoye el arma en la pared para tener más pulso y medí a todas las personas que estaban más cerca. El factor sorpresa solo duraría unos segundos y mientras intentaban saber de dónde venían los disparos tendría unos poco segundo más, pero no mucho más.

Los dos primero disparos dieron de llenos en mis víctimas, uno en el cuello y otro en la cabeza. Luego cayeron otros tres, seguidos. Los demás ya corrían en nuestra dirección, sin más preámbulos me puse de pie de un salto y acabe con otros dos. Los otros tres llegaron al siguiente segundo. Me tire hacia el que tenía más cerca y le derribe apartando el arma de mí. Oí disparos pero no me pude girar para asegurarme que Liam estaba bien. La persona que tenía debajo me lanzo un codazo que giro mi mundo.

Acabe con la espalda en el suelo intentando respirar y buscar donde estaba el arma de mi contrincantes. Lance una patada que choco contra algo blando, pero no sabría decir qué. Oí como se quejaba y más disparos. Luego su cuerpo se desplomo contra el mío con fuerza, dejándome sin aire.

- _Louis, dios míos, ¿estás bien?-_ Liam lo quitó de encima de un empujón y me enderezo. Me cogió la cara con cuidado girándola para ver mejor el golpe que tenía justo al lado del pómulo.

- _Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Tenemos que sacar a los demás. Ya habrán oído los disparos_.- me tendió una mano y me alzo de un tirón. La habitación me giro durante un segundo y luego solo quedo un dolor sordo. No solté el brazo de Liam hasta llegar a la entrada, por si acaso. 

- _Mierda, la contraseña_ \- se tocó la oreja probando si el audífono funcionaba.

- _Es la fecha de hoy_.- puse diferentes muecas con la cara, probando que no me hubiese roto nada mientras Liam metía los números. Cuando las puertas se empezaron a abrir, nos apartamos de un salto y agachamos. 

- _Te dije que no entraras hasta que no sacáramos a los traidores_.- los dos agentes de lo que me había hablado Liam estaban delante. Casi me rio del nombre no muy original que nos habían dado.- _Que coño...-_ reacciono al no ver a nadie. Y como era de esperar, salió buscando lo que había abierto las puertas. Liam espero que se alejara de la entrada y con el canto de la mano y el brazo extendido, le asesto un golpe en el cuello. El agente se cogió de la garganta sin hacer un ruido y callo en los brazos de Liam. Este lo arrastro a un lado. 

- _John, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué has abierto la puerta?-_ otro agente siguió los pasos del anterior.

_"Ese es el último_ " la voz de Tyler casi me hace saltar. Liam hizo exactamente lo mismo que antes.

" _Los demás han ido a buscar algo para abrir la puerta. Están de camino, tenéis menos de un minuto."_

Los dos nos lanzamos hacia delante. Él fue hacia la zona de descanso y yo hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Metimos los números más rápido de lo que creía posible.

-¡ _Somos nosotros no disparéis_!- grite antes de entrar.

- _Ya lo sabemos, Tyler nos ha puesto al día.-_ Spencer a aprecio a mi izquierda con sangre en la camiseta y un pañuelo en la nariz.

_-¿Es tuya?-_ señale la mancha roja que le ocupaba la mitad del pecho.

- _Sí, otro agente cometió el error de entrar en pánico e intentar pegarme.-_ Morgan apareció de la nada cargando a una mujer joven.- _Tiene un herida bastante fea en el hombro. ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Alguien ha conseguido salir?_

" _Llevo un rato intentando cortar la electricidad y que salte el protocolo de emergencia. Pienso que así se abrirían las puertas de salida, pero siempre me encuentro un programa que me lo impide. Estoy seguro que podríamos hacerlo manualmente, ¿alguien libre para hacerlo?"_

- _Spencer, Morgan y yo estamos bien. Liam es el único medico tiene que ayudar a la mujer herida. ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?-_ mientras hablaba los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Tyler nos estaba trasmitiendo a los cuatro. Spencer miro a Morgan con una sonrisa suave, le beso. Liam salió corriendo con un grupo de agentes detrás. Al parecer ya le había explicado que estaba pasando. Algunos se quedaron.

" _Tenéis que ir a la planta donde está la armería, llevar a algunos agentes y así podéis empezar a repartir armas si alguien la necesita. A partir de ahí os guiare para llegar a la sala de seguridad. Tendréis que montar una buena, así que si conseguís granadas o algún tipo de explosivo de pequeño impacto, no dudéis en cogerlo."_

_-¿En qué podemos ayudar?-_ un grupo de agentes formados por cuatro mujeres y dos hombros hablaron mientras Tyler nos explicaba. Me aparte para escuchar el final del mensaje mientras Spencer le explicaba que debíamos hacer ahora.

- _En marcha, ya sabéis que hacer.-_ Spencer parecía una persona completamente diferente. Casi salvaje. Su pelo estaba desordenado y la sangre que había escapado del pañuelo le manchaba el cuello y las manos. 

Salimos hacia las escaleras después de quitarles las armas a los soldados, teníamos una misión.

**Liam POV**

- _Tú, sigue las ordenes que te del chico que hable por aquí_.- le tendí el audífono.- _Vosotros tres, posición de defensa. Tenéis que llegar a la enfermería lo antes posible, si os encontráis a alguien y no sabe lo que pasa, decidle que vaya a la sala de entrenamiento, se encontraran conmigo y yo se los explicare. Si no, disparad a todo lo que se mueva. -_ me miraron durante un segundo, asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo sin decir una palabra. Casi suelto un suspiro satisfecho. Se me había olvidado que era tener soldados entrenados bajo mi orden- _Vamos, nena, aguanta un poco más. Tienes alguien algo por lo que luchar, así que lucha._

La mujer bajo mis manos, Martha, era una de mis instructoras. Una omega fuerte y exigente que me había entrenado no hace mucho. Estaba saliendo con uno de los agentes y según lo que sabía, estaban esperando un bebe. Apreté con más fuerza la herida. 

Sabía por la herida que no podría volver a mover ese brazo, que había perdido casi un litro de sangre desde que la había encontrado y que si pasaban más de veinte minutos sin cerrar la herida perdería suficiente sangre para perder él bebe. También sabía que su alfa estaba en paradero desconocido y que si no estaba aquí ya, no era una buena señal. Tendría que estar sitiando el dolor de su omega y más si estaba embarazada. 

Darle el audífono a otro agente había sido una buena idea, pero no saber que estaba pasando o si venia alguien por los tres pasillos que tenía a la vista, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Martha se retorció con un gemido y susurro algo que no entendí. Rece a los dioses que no creía para que se dieran prisa y volvieran antes de que pasara lo que ahora parecía inevitable.

Salte sin quitar las manos de la herida al oír cuatro disparos por el pasillo oeste. Maldije en voz baja subiéndome encima de la mujer que se quejó con fuerza. Apoye todo mi peso en la herida con una mano y con la otra saque el arma apuntando hacia donde había oído los disparos. Ahora solo se oían un par de pasos corriendo. Deje de sentir a Martha retorciéndose y miré un segundo hacia abajo. Se había quedado inconsciente. 

Casi grito de frustración. 

-¿ _Liam_?- solté el arma con un suspiro al ver a Zayn caminando hacia mí con el arma en alto. Volví a apretar la herida con las dos manos.- _Tyler me dijo que le diste tu audífono a alguien, ¿te has vuelto loco amor?-_ se acercó trotando. 

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca vio el cuerpo al que estaba casi tapando y su cara cambio. En seguida entendió porque había hecho lo que había hecho.

_-He mandado a algunos chicos a buscar material para mantenerla con vida, pero necesitamos sacarle la bala. Además está embarazada.-_ dije lo último en voz baja terminado con un suspiro. 

- _Está bien, solo tenemos que parar la hemorragia y llevarla al hospital más cercano. Este sitio tiene que tener helicópteros. Josh es piloto, va a estar bien.-_ me puso una mano en el hombro.- _Por cierto ¿sabe alguien dónde estamos?_

**Louis POV**

_-¡Tyler nos vendría bien una ayudita!-_ grite por encima de los disparos. 

_"La sala de vigilancia esta justo detrás de esos agentes, Louis, tenéis que acabar con ellos no hay otra manera_."

_-¡Es jodidamente fácil decir eso si no te están disparando quince personas chico_!- uno de los agentes que nos había acompañado era un hombre de unos cuarenta años con un acento extranjero marcado. En la armería habíamos encontrado más audífonos, Tyler lo había configurado y ahora éramos el doble que antes. Casi grito de alegría al encontrarnos a más agentes por el camino que quería salir de aquí después de ver la imágenes.

Tyler no respondió al comentario.

- _Chico informático, ¿exactamente que tenemos que hacer dentro?-_ otra mujer, más joven y con unos ojos negros enormes pregunto mirándome.

_"Tenéis que hacer un cortocircuito en el ordenador principal. No deja de auto protegerse con un software que es prácticamente infranqueable._ "

_-¿Y si hacemos que todo el pasillo explote incluido la sala? Tienen que haber tuberías refrigerantes por estas paredes si en esa sala hay un súper ordenador.-_ siguió apartándose de una nueva ráfaga de disparos y respondiendo de igual manera.

" _Seguimos sin saber dónde estamos, la comunicaciones con el exterior ni siquiera existen. Si estamos bajo tierra y destruimos un muro de contención, crearemos una reacción en cadena y podemos quedar todos enterrados."_

_-Vale. ¿Y si abrimos una de la paredes y empezamos a cortar cables?_

La respuesta tuvo que esperar cuando varios agentes se acercaron. Dos de la cuatro chicas acabaron con ellos sin problema.

" _No es una mala idea. Dame treinta segundos y te diré que paredes y que cables hay que cortar."_

- _Me cae bien, ¿está soltero?-_ soltó la chica de pelo rizado.

Me reí con fuerza y asentí con la cabeza.

- _Si esta con un chico llamado Josh_.- los disparan empezaron de nuevo.

Ella hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

" _La pared que está detrás de Spencer, cinco pies desde la derecha, un metro desde el suelo. Los cables tienes que estar dentro de una tubería de protección. No podéis volarlos, detrás hay una especie de ventana o trampilla a la que no puedo acceder desde los planos. Tened cuidado"_

Casi todos asintieron con la cabeza. Pensé rápidamente las herramientas que necesitamos para ponernos a hacer reformas, pero el hombre con acento se adelantó. Disparo en círculos con su automática abriendo huecos de unos centímetros hasta que pudo darle con la culata, literalmente abrió un agujero en la pared. Las chicas que estaban cerca saltaron a un lado al verle, pero se rieron negando con la cabeza.

\- _Eso ha sido muy cuidadoso, si señor._ \- alguien grito  
  
- _Louis_.- me gire justo para coger una navaja que me lanzaba Morgan.- _Eres el más pequeño-_ se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.- 

No respondí, dirigiéndome hacia la pared. Le di mi arma a una de las chicas y quite algunos trozos de metal que podrían herirme. 

- _Creo que vamos a necesitar a alguien con el brazo largo, no hay manera de que entre por aquí.-_ dije agachándome para ver mejor que había al otro lado. La ventana que hablaba Tyler daba a otra habitación o pared negra. A pesar de no verse nada, no podía verme reflejado dando el aspecto de una pantalla de televisión más que un cristal. 

Fruncí el ceño al notar un movimiento al otro lado y levante el arma. Quizás al otro lado había otra habitación o la calle. Quizás era un cristal de seguridad donde no se podía ver hacia fuera pero si hacia dentro. Tarde casi un minuto en darme cuenta que estaba viendo cuando algo azul y brillante apareció en la parte superior derecha. Al principio pensé que era una imagen, una pantalla como había pensado hace unos segundos.

Pero no lo era.

- _Imposible_.- solté con un jadeo. Sentí como me temblaban las rodillas y me apoye en la pared con los ojos muy abierto. No pude controlar mi cabeza que empezó a negar como si estuviera en mitad de un sueño.- _Imposible_.- dije de nuevo con un quejido.

**Liam POV**

_-¿¡Que ha dicho que_?!- grito Zayn de repente. Pegue un salto y le mire como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Empecé a preguntar pero oímos voces por el pasillo. Levantamos nuestras armas al mismo tiempo pero en seguida nos dimos cuenta que eran los agentes que venían de la enfermería. Martha había despertado hacia unos dos o tres minutos y balbuceado una súplica para que salvara a su hija haciéndome sentir un pánico creciente en mi pecho.

Lo chicos trajeron todo los que les había pedido y más. Note que faltaba uno de ellos y por sus caras ni siquiera pregunte. Con rapidez le abrí la camiseta de un tirón, le hice una señal a Zayn y a otro chico para que la sujetara. Cogí el desinfectante y lo rocié por encima de su herida, mis manos y los instrumentos. Esto tendría que bastar. Introduje las pinzas en la herida, abriéndola unos milímetros más para poder sacar la bala. Martha grito y se quedó inconsciente en el proceso. Contaba con ello, no podía ponerle anestesia, se tarda más de una hora de salir por completos de los efectos y no creía que era el momento para correr ese riesgo. 

Con otras pinzas más pequeñas, saque la bala haciendo el menor daño posible. Tire todos los instrumentos en el suelo y enhebre una aguja todo lo rápido que pude. Volví a rociar todo con el desinfectante y empecé a coser.

- _Hazme una vía.-_ estire el brazo hacia Zayn. El me miro con cierta duda.- _Soy AB positivo, puedo dar sangre a cualquiera.-_ Dudo durante un segundo más y luego empezó. Apoye el talón de la mano para tirar del hilo, sabía que le iba a quedar una cicatriz horrible, pero no creía que le fuese a importar mucho si a cambio salvaba a su bebe. Solo necesitó cinco puntos, ya que el arma era de un calibre pequeño. Pare al sentir el pinchazo, Zayn puso la vía en menos de dos minutos. Con las dos manos libre, empecé a ponerle la venda y a preparar la inyección de adrenalina. Necesitaba que el corazón enviara toda esa sangre nueva que iba a recibir por todo su organismo y además, teníamos que salir de mitad del pasillo, la necesitaba despierta.

Cuando Zayn lo tenía todo preparado para conectarme a ella, lo pare. 

- _Tengo que darle adrenalina primero.-_ susurre. El solo asintió y espero con la aguja en la mano. Abrí más su camisa y busque su corazón. Deslice los dedos, contando las costillas hasta encontrar el sitio exacto. Respire hondo, quite la protección de la jeringuilla con la boca y avise a Zayn para que la sujetara cuando reaccionara. Clave la aguja que hizo un sonido húmedo y presione introduciendo el líquido en su cuerpo. Saque la jeringa antes de que hiciera efecto, podía romperla dentro de ella y definitivamente me pondría a llorar.

Reacciono a los diez segundos como me esperaba. Su cuerpo convulsiono y cogió una bocana de aire como si no hubiese respirado en minutos. Luego gimió y pude ver lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. 

- _Estas bien, Martha escúchame, estas bien.-_ dijo Zayn sujetándola para que no se moviera muy rápido.- _¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes amor, puedes recordarlo?_

Zayn pensó más rápido que yo y aprovecho el tiempo haciendo preguntas acertadas. La mujer pareció perdida, frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor como si todo fuera un sueño. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_-B positivo_.- susurro antes de volver a caer hacia el suelo, sin ningún daño gracias a los brazos de Zayn. Le puse yo mismo la vía y empecé a mover los dedos para que fluyera más deprisa.

_-Creo que el Tyler quiere hablar contigo_.- al chico al que le había dado el audífono me lo tendió con cara de susto.

- _Gracias. ¿Por qué gritaste antes, que se supone que pasa?-_ le dije a Zayn un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. La situación estaba llevando mis nervios al borde. Me coloque el aparato en la oreja mirando a los lados, esperando que nadie se le ocurriera venir por aquí en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Zayn me miro con los ojos muy abierto y negado con la cabeza.

- _No se Liam. Están diciendo cosas, sobre donde estamos, pero es imposible.-_ su voz sonó algo inestable.

_-¿Cómo que imposible? No hay muchas posibilidades, cariño_.- abrí y cerré la mano con fuerza viendo como la sangre seguía entrando en Martha.

_"Viene un grupo de siete agente por el pasillo oeste_." 

- _Joder_.- respire hondo.- _Chicos, tenemos compañía, vienen siete por ese pasillo. Tenemos que acabar la transfusión si queremos que él bebe sobreviva. Ya sabéis que hacer.-_ mire a Zayn que seguía con la mirada ligeramente perdida.- _Zayn, no sé dónde estamos y sinceramente ahora me da igual. No va a ver mucho que sacar si no logramos deshacernos de los malos. Te necesito.-_ estire la mano acariciando con suavidad el brazo que me quedaba más cerca. Zayn no era un soldado, a veces con su fuerza y seguridad se me olvidaba que yo había sido entrenado para esta situaciones y el no.

- _Está bien. Vamos, la zona antes de salas esta mejor protegida. Desde ahí vemos si alguien viene y podemos defender a Martha mientras esto acaba.-_ asintió como aceptado su nuevo plan y empezó a moverse. Entre los dos cargamos a Martha hasta ponerla en mis brazos con la cabeza recostada de mi pecho. Cuidamos que la vía no se doblara o saliera y nos movimos justo cuando los disparos empezaron.

Zayn se quedó a mi espalda, disparando de vez en cuando. Estire una mano y la enrede en su brazo mientras caminaba para que no perdiera el camino. Abatió dos agentes antes que la pared nos protegiera.

" _Spencer y Morgan están en la sala desde donde salen las barcas de emergencia. Cuando acabéis ahí, os daré instrucciones para llegar allí."_ Tyler dijo a toda velocidad antes de cortar la comunicación.

- _¿Barcas? ¿Así que estamos en el mar? No es tan imposible.-_ mire a Zayn extrañado. Era incluso lógico, si estábamos en una isla o incluso bajo el agua. Sería una muy buena idea para pasar desapercibido.

Zayn volvió a abrir mucho los ojos y su ceño se profundizo con la misma cara que tenía unos minutos antes.

- _No estamos en el mar, Liam.-_

**Louis POV**

_-¡Es malditamente imposible Tyler! ¿Cómo caminamos y respiramos? ¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí? ¡No tiene sentido!_ \- sentí como el pánico volvía a invadir mi pecho.

_"Louis cálmate, he hablado con los guardias y los vigilantes. Muchos se han puesto de nuestra parte. Confiad en el_ _. He podido conseguir unos videos donde explican todo_ "

Mire al chico que estaba delante de mí. No podía tener más de veinte años y nos miraba con cierto miedo. Casi grito.

- _Está bien.-_ decidí decir.- _¿Así que esto nos va a sacar de aquí?-_ el chico asintió rápidamente.- _¿Y la gente que queda aquí? ¿Cuántas personas se pueden salvar?-_ me quite la chaqueta y metí dos pistolas en la parte de atrás del pantalón.

_-Tenemos quinientos barcos de emergencia, cada uno puede albergar hasta veinte personas. Treinta están ocupados en misiones. Los demás pueden salir simultáneamente o uno detrás de otro. Solo tenemos que configurar el software del ordenador central para que se reinicie con_...

- _Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.-_ le corte sintiéndolo mucho, pero ahora no necesitaba tanta palabrería. Necesitaba empezar a moverme, hacer algo.- _¿Cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en meter a todas las personas en las barcas?_

_-Una hora como máximo, menos si ponemos las instrucciones en las pantallas_.- asentí con la cabeza

_-¿Has oído Tyler?-_ mire hacia Spencer y Morgan que susurraba algo entre ellos, parecía mucho como si estuvieran teniendo una discusión.

_"Si, ya estoy preparado. Pero debéis estarlo vosotros primero, no solo la gente que quiera salir de aquí va a ir hacia las barcas. Los malos sabrán donde estáis e irán también"_

Me pase la mano por la cara con muchas ganas de gritar.

- _Tenemos una idea sobre eso.-_ dijo Spencer, se quitó la mano de Morgan del brazo con un tirón, parecía como si este quisiera pararlo de hacer algo que por la mirada de Spencer iba a ser peligroso.- _Si cerramos las entradas hacia la barcas excepto una, podremos ponernos como centinelas. Ver quien pasa y saber si son de los malos. Eso, además, te permitirá Tyler avisarnos si viene gente armada._

- _¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo?-_ dije sin esperar un segundo señalando hacia Morgan

- _Porque para llevar a cabo ese plan nos tenemos que quedar hasta el final, hasta que no queden más civiles, contando que después de salvar a todas esas personas solo queden gente armada hasta los dientes, sin nada que perder que parece segura de querer morir antes de dejar que el barco se hunda, no me parece muy buena idea al final._

- _No estamos precisamente en un barco.-_ soltó Spencer enfadado.

- _No, es aún peor, aquí no hay donde nadar hacia tierra firme_.- Morgan le respondió casi gritando.

- _Basta, chicos, no tenemos tiempo para discutir. La idea de Spencer es buena, solo necesita algunos arreglos. ¿Tyler, me recibes?-_ señale hacia los pasillos haciendo un gesto con los dedos para que estuvieran atentos

_"Alto y claro_ "

_-Está bien, has dicho que puedes poner el video explicativo en cualquier momento, pero ¿puedes ponerlas por secciones? Me explico, si solo avisamos a la gente por grupos pequeños, independientemente de si son de los buenos o no, vendrán grupos pequeños. Si en cada barca caben veinte personas, podremos ir llenándolas poco a poco contando que entre los buenos se cuelen de los malos, no serán muchos y podremos con ellos_.- mire hacia los demás esperando una réplica.

" _Eso suena...bastante lógico la verdad."_ Sonaba un poco triste de que no se le hubiese ocurrido a él. Me hizo sonreír por primera vez en horas. _"Tengo una idea, os mando a Jack, Brendon y Dallon con el primer grupo. Prepararos para empezar a buscar gente. Pienso que es mejor idea si vais a protegerlos también. Algunos van armados, pero muchos no_."

- _Eso suena mejor.-_ susurro Morgan. A su lado, Spencer le mando una mirada asesina.

Pensé durante unos segundos en Harry, me había obligado a mantenerlo fuera de mi mente hasta que estuviera seguro. Sabía que si me distraía podía no solo salir herido, si no hacer que las personas que debíamos proteger también salieran heridos. Aproveche el tiempo en el que llegaban los demás para centrarme en nuestro vinculo. Él estaba bien, parecía dormido. A veces me despertaba antes de él y había sentido como era su energía mientras dormía. Me reconforto saber que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para quedarse dormido. 

También me sentí con el doble de energía al saber que él estaba a salvo y que yo estaba a horas de estarlo. Ya tenía el final a la vista. Unas cuantas balas más y al parecer un viaje interesante era lo que me separaba de mi futuro perfecto.

  



	25. Ya no está

Levante la mirada al escuchar voces y pisada de bastantes personas por el pasillo. Los demás también se prepararon. A los pocos segundos un grupo de unas treinta personas empezaron a entrar corriendo por las puertas dobles de la izquierda. 

_-¡Nos siguen! Son alrededor de quince, automáticas y bomba de gas_.- Zayn entro corriendo con una mujer en brazos y un Liam gritando detrás. Las gente que le seguía de cerca parecían civiles, solo conté cuatro armados.

Los que ya estaban con nosotros en la sala, las chicas con el hombre con el acento marcado saltaron antes de darme cuenta con hasta dos armas en la mano. Saque mi propia arma y me puse detrás de un Morgan todavía con signos de tensión.

El pasillo se volvió el campo de batalla. Uno de los nuestros, no sabría decir si era una de las chicas o uno de los nuevos que había llegado con Zayn y Liam, cogió una bomba de gas lacrimógeno con la mano y la lanzo por donde había venido. Tosió como era lógico y se apartó hacia atrás. Los del otro bando no se lo esperaron. Se escucharon gritos al otro lado y luego toses.

No perdimos el tiempo, solo fueron necesarios dos agentes para acabar con más diez de los otros.

Mientras, el chico que llevaba una de las barcas empezó a meter gente en ellas. Lo que parecía un armario empotrado era unas puertas de metal que se abrieron hacia los lados, dando paso a otra habitación. Volví junto a los civiles y vi como pasaban a esta nueva estancia donde filas y filas de asientos muy parecidos a la primera clase de los aviones se alineaban hacia la derecha.

- _No necesitan piloto, todo puede ser controlado desde aquí. Normalmente van dos vigilantes en cada viaje para ayudar a los agentes a acostumbrarse a los...-_ una explosión corto su explicación.

_-Joder, Tyler que mierdas pasa ahora_.- mi voz sonó distante en mi oídos

" _Alguien ha disparado hacia la pared y ha roto una tubería de gas. Lo demás te lo puede imaginar. Os tengo que dejar durante un rato. Vamos a recoger y a ir donde estáis. Es peligroso estar aquí."_

- _Espera, chicos, vamos a por vosotros.-_ le hice señales a Zayn y a Liam para que se acercaran.

_"No hace falta, tenemos un camino libre de peligros preparado. No vemos en siete minutos_."

_-Más te vale_.- susurre sin saber si me había oído.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Zayn llego a mi lado 

_-Tyler y Josh viene de camino_.- empecé a mirar hacia el pasillo con nerviosismo. - _Jack y Alex ya deberían haber llegado con mi hermano y Brendon.-_ mire hacia Liam que me había pasado un brazo por la cintura notando mi creciente pánico.- _¿Y dónde está William?_

Zayn solo me hizo una seña con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

William estaba en una de las esquinas con otro grupo de niños. A su alrededor habían unos seis hombre más grande que un armario y armas automáticas en posición reglamentaria. Sentí como un peso dejaba mi pecho.

- _Son guardianes, no sabían que estaba pensando y en seguida nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí. Protegen a los niños porque uno de ellos es padre de unos gemelos, los que están a su lado.-_ mire a dos pequeños, de no más de diez años, que hablaban haciendo señas exageradas con la mano. William los miraba embelesado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, llegaron más personas. Esta vez el grupo parecía el triple de grande, dentro de poco no tendríamos espacio para más.

_-¡Por favor sigan entrando en las barcas!-_ grito el chico joven con la cara roja.

_-¡No vamos a ir a ninguna parte hasta que nos digan a donde vamos y que son esas barcas de la que habláis!-_ un mujer de unos cincuenta años hablo desde el final del grupo.

- _Mierda, ahora vendría muy bien esos videos de Tyler.-_ murmure sin dirigirme a nadie en especial.

- _Solo tienes que pedirlo, guapo.-_ oí la voz de Josh detrás de mí. Tyler iba a su lado sujetando con una mano un portátil y tecleando con la otra. No me dio tiempo a saludar, los videos explicando donde estábamos y como salir si había alguna emergencia empezaron en las pantallas gigantes que teníamos detrás. La voz de la mujer empezó después de una introducción con una melodía de ascensor y una imagen del logo del grupo en el que se supone estábamos luchando contra Illustre.

_"Atención, por favor. Si está escuchando este mensaje significa que su vida puede estar en peligro."_ Lo repitió otras tres veces.

_"Por su seguridad mental y física la siguiente información permanecía en secreto, pero dada la situación de emergencia es de vital importancia que sigan las siguientes ordenes lo mas rápido posible. En estos momentos se encuentra en la estación espacial creada bajo el nombre de "Nueva Esperanza", esta estación se creó hace veinte años para investigar una vida fuera del planeta tierra o cualquier otro planeta. Como podrán saber por propia experiencia, es más que factible, pero en este momento gracias a un fallo humano, deben volver a la tierra. Para ello se han establecido barcas salvavidas, sigan la señales luminosas que aparezcan en el suelo hasta la sala de transportes y sigan las instrucciones de los vigilantes. Les ruego que mantengan las máxima calma, este mensaje se reproduce con el suficiente tiempo para evacuar al máximo de personas que pueden vivir en "Nueva Esperanza"_ _no hay razón para el pánico, si pierden el control, podrán su vida y de las personas que lo rodean en peligro."_

_"Atención, por favor. Si está escuchando este mensaje significa que su vida puede estar en peligro."_

- _Es imposible...-_ susurro alguien no muy lejos de donde estaba. El silencio que siguió el mensaje era de esperar. 

Sabía que estaban sintiendo, lo había sentido yo mismo hace unos minutos, cuando mirando a lo que creía era un pantalla había visto la tierra. Según nos había dicho Tyler era una escotilla para poder solucionar problemas desde fuera y que la gente no se enterara que en realidad estaban a kilómetros de la tierra. 

Personalmente, siendo una persona psicológicamente fuerte y preparado para lo que fuese que se me pusiera en el camino, me había costado no entrar en pánico. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar estas personas al enterarse en el mismo día que las personas que los protegían eran monstruos que ahora intentaban matarlos. Y si eso era poco, en mitad del espacio.

El silencio fue poco a poco acabando con susurros y preguntas que tendrían que esperar. Me pase una mano por la cara y me pregunte por décima vez en diez minutos que había hecho mal en la vida para acabar donde estaba.

- _Muy bien, muy bien, antes de que el pánico se extendía deben saber algo. Hay casi ocho mil personas más que se merecen la misma oportunidad de vivir que vosotros. Pero no la tendrán si no empiezan a moverse. Y antes de nada, si alguien siente que no quiere seguir mis órdenes o la de mis amigos aquí presentes, pueden tranquilamente quedarse y ver qué pasa.-_ intente que no sonara muy acido, pero por la sonrisa torcida de Liam, no lo había hecho muy bien.

Tardaron otro minuto en ponerse de acuerdo, después para mi sorpresa empezaron a entrar en las barcas. Mi sorpresa se extendió a los demás.

- _Esperemos que los demás sean igual de lógicos y civilizados.-_ Spencer dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. - _¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos a esta velocidad en poner a todos a salvo?_

- _No estoy seguro, todo depende de cuántos luchen en contra nosotros.-_ Tyler contesto

**Jack POV**

- _Así que cuando el apareció ¿tú le pegaste?_ \- solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

- _Podía haberme dejado una nota, un mensaje de voy ¡algo! Me hubiese bastado con cualquier señal de lo que estaba pasando._ \- a pesar de estar hablando de algo serio, también tenía una pequeña sonrisa

- _No podía arriesgarme a que ellos se enterasen, tenía que parecer real_.- Dallon puso los ojos en blanco como si esta fuera la discusión número cien que tenía sobre este tema.

- _¡Soy un actor muy bueno gracias!_ \- le pego en el brazo con la mano abierta haciendo que me atragantase con mi propia risa.

- _Os guste o no me voy a presentar en todas la navidades que celebréis a partir de ahora. Mi vida ha sido una mierda aburrida en comparación a la vuestra_.-

" _Jack, cuando estéis preparados podéis venir. El camino está libre_ "

- _Recibido, Tyty de mi corazón. Nos vemos en nada_.-me levante de un salto

" _Necesitas ayuda profesional_ " le oí susurra. Seguía notando su sonrisa desde aquí.

- _Vamos, familia, tenemos que salir de aquí. Me estoy aburriendo ya._ \- le hice una señal a las demás personas que estaban esperando pacientemente a mi señal. Ya llevábamos casi una hora esperando que los demás despejaran el camino para poder llevar a los civiles hasta las barcas.

- _¿Y cuándo nació vuestro hijo como se lo contasteis a vuestras familias?_ \- pregunte mientras nos reuníamos en la puerta para salir lo más ordenado que pudiéramos. Casi llenábamos tres pasillos enteros y a pesar de que Tyler decía que estaba despejado de malos, todavía no me fiaba del todo de que no apareciera uno de la nada.

- _La verdad_ \- empezó Brendon mirando al suelo.- _es que aparte de Louis, nadie más sabe sobre William. Teniendo en cuenta que no podemos fiarnos ni del padre de Dallon, hicimos bien en hacerlo._

Asentí con la cabeza recordando lo que me había dicho antes sobre Marcus. Menudo un hijo de puta. Llega a ser mi padre y llamaría a mi madre. Esa mujer podía hacer llorar a rey del infierno en sus mejores días.

" _Cosa bonita, ¿dónde estás?_ "

- _¡Alex! Estoy salvando a gente buena e inocente de los malos, ¿y tú?_ \- me aparte de los demás sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que era.

" _Esperándote abajo. Estoy con un grupo de apoyo esperando a que ayudes a bajar a esa gente inocente y buena_ " 

- _Dios mío, tu eres los refuerzos de lo que hablaba Tyler. Estamos muertos._ \- oí su risa sintiendo la presión en el pecho que sentía siempre al recordar que estaba saliendo con la mejor persona del mundo.- _¡Gente, muevan su preciosos culos hacia las escaleras! ¡Abajo hay un grupo de personas buenas y amables que los llevaran hasta las barcas por favor háganlo como personas y no como ganado, muchas gracias!_

Brendon se rio y encabezo a un grupo de unas treinta personas por la escalera más cercana. 

- _Que ganas tengo de hacerlo en una de esas barcas._ \- dije sabiendo que Alex seguía escuchándome.

_"Jack por el amor de dios"_ aun así se rio

- _Como si tu no hubieses pensado lo mismo_.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros hacia una chica que pasaba y había escuchado lo que decía. 

Poco a poco el grupo grande fue diezmando. Espere a que no quedara ni una sola persona a la vista. Siempre había uno que parecía nacido de hermanos que le costaba acatar una orden.

_-Tyler, esto está vacío, puedes cerrar esta planta cuando te diga_.- repase por última vez los pasillo trotando. Cuando estuve seguro de ser el último baje hacia la planta de abajo, en la que la gente seguía moviéndose hacia la sala de transportes.- _Estoy fuera._

" _Recibido_ " escuche el sonido metálico que avisaba que las puertas se habían cerrado herméticamente detrás de mí. Seguí el movimiento de la gente dejando descansar un poco mi cerebro. Cerré los ojos y pensé durante un minuto en todo lo que me iba a comer al salir de aquí. Si no recordaba mal, la última vez que había comido, fue el desayuno. Hace como cinco horas. Me queje casi saltando en el sitio como un niño.

" _¡Alguien ha conseguido entrar por la escalera oeste y va armado!"_ Salte hacia delante sin pensarlo apartando a la gente.

_-¿Dónde mierdas está el oeste Tyler?_ \- grite mirando hacia todos lados.

_"A tu derecha."_ Respondió antes de que acabara la pregunta. 

Ni siquiera tuve que buscar más, empezaron los gritos y el pánico. Maldije unas trece veces por lo bajo intentando abrirme paso entre la gente que iba en sentido contrario a donde se oían los disparos.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien ha llegado? ¿Dónde está Alex?_ \- sentí que también podía dejarme llevar un poco por el pánico.

_"Estoy bien, casi he llegado a la sala de la barcas. ¿Dónde estás tú?"_

No pude responder, tenía a la vista a la razón de los gritos que ya había disparado a dos personas a sangre fría. Saque el arma y me agache entre la gente. Aproveche que estaba recargando el arma y le dispare en una pierna. Más gritos y más pánico se extendió a mí alrededor. La gente que me escondía del otro tirador ya había desaparecido hacia la seguridad de los otros pasillos. Me quede en frente del hombre calvo que acababa de ponerle fin a dos vidas sin pensárselo dos veces.

¿Lo malo?

Me era física y mentalmente imposible ser como él.

- _Alex_.- susurre apuntándole, él no sabía que yo era incapaz de matarle, así que aprovecharía eso un poco más. Él se quedó muy quieto, con el cargador todavía sin meter.

_"Intenta quitarle el arma y dejarlo inconsciente. Tu puedes hacerlo, amor. Estoy de camino_ "

Sin dejar de apuntarle me acerque decidido. Pero el acabo de poner el cargador y levanto el arma. Ya debía haberse dado cuenta que si no había disparado aun, no iba a hacerlo pronto. Me lance hacia él.

Mi arma fue la primera en salir volando. La suya no tardo en deslizarse hasta el suelo después de que mi puño se estrellara directamente contra su ojo derecho. Note algo roto debajo de mi mano y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Dijo algo que pareció un insulto en un idioma que no entendí. La adrenalina y el dolor lo hicieron el doble de fuerte. Me derribo y me hizo ver negro con el primer puñetazo. El segundo y el tercero ni siquiera los sentí.

Mi cabeza empezó a reproducir escenario en el que acaba muriendo porque ni sabía dónde estaba mi arma, ni era más fuerte que él y por supuesto ya iba perdiendo.

Un sucesión de disparos me hizo sentir un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Y así es como iba a morir al fin y al cabo.

Pero no morí.

El dolor en el pecho había sido el peso muerto que había caído sobre mí.

Y los disparos eran de Alex que ahora estaba encima de mí gritando mi nombre.

- _Estoy bien._ \- susurre casi sin aire.

- _Por dios Jack, vas a matarme._ \- bajo hasta estar escondido en mi cuello. Respiraba como si hubiese corrido y le temblaban las manos. 

Deje que mis manos se posaran en su cintura y respire profundo intentando aclarar mi vista. Cuando pude ver mejor, él tenía sus manos en mi cara.

- _No parece que tengas nada roto._ \- ahora sus manos estaban en mi cuerpo.- _Ni ninguna herida ¿puedes levantarte?_

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, acostumbrándome al dolor de la mandíbula y el pómulo.

- _Ya recuerdo porque me costó tanto aceptar que nos metiéramos en el campamento._ \- me queje ya de pie.- _Odio que me peguen_.

Él puso una mueca y pude ver como una mueca de dolor pasaba por su cara.

- _No vayas por ese camino Alexander. Esto no es culpa tuya._ \- le atraje hacia mis brazos y le apreté contra mí. Su cabeza quedaba apoyada en mi hombro y mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

- _Si no hubiésemos ido, ahora estaríamos en casa de tu madre comiendo tarta de cerezas y viendo la última película de Martel._ \- se rio con amargura.

- _Y seguramente miles de personas estuviesen muertas. Incluidas Louis, su hermano, su mejor amigo y un niño de cinco años. ¿Sabías que Brendon tuvo que dar a luz en sus propia casa porque un grupo de psicópatas lo perseguía?_ \- lo separe de mí, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- _Prefiero morir aquí, que estar en casa como un inútil._

- _No podría vivir sin ti._ \- dijo como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

- _Entonces no dejes que me muera. Lo estás haciendo muy bien hasta ahora._ \- sonreír evitando mirar al cadáver que tenía detrás y tire de nosotros a un lugar seguro. Antes de recorrer el pasillo entero el me paro empujadme hacia la pared. 

Me beso sin ningún tipo de pudor. Él normalmente era el cerebro lógico que me paraba cuando intentaba besarle en cualquier sitio público en el que posiblemente podría acabar haciéndolo sin que me importara lo más mínimo, así que fuese el que empezara el beso teniendo cuenta el momento, me hizo sentir un escalofrió.

- _Te amor, ¿me oyes?_ \- se separó después de casi matarme por falta de oxígeno.

_-Yo también te amo, tonto sentimental._ \- sonreí mordiéndole la barbilla. 

" _Chicos, Brendon y Dallon necesitan apoyo_ " Tyler sonó como si interrumpirnos fuese lo último que quería hacer.

- _Vamos de camino._ \- respondió Alex arreglándose la camiseta que se había subido. Culpa mía, debía decir.

Después de mirarme con intensidad, tiro de mi mano, la cual agarraba con más fuerza de la necesaria. Seguimos las explicaciones de Tyler y encontramos a los chicos rodeados de un grupo pequeño. Brendon estaba inconsciente y Dallon casi parecía a punto de explotar.

No podía quejarme más de estar aburrido. Quizás no debía decirlo tan a la ligera. 

**Louis POV**

No pudimos seguir hablando porque llego otro grupo, seguramente gracias a los videos que Tyler estaba mandando. El grupo anterior estaba llenando la segunda barca cuando pude distinguir la cabeza de Jack entre la gente. Le grite para que viniera hacia nosotros mientras seguí buscando a Dallon y Brendon.

- _Te traigo a unas personitas que se han portado genial.-_ Alex llego detrás de mí seguido de Dallon cargando a Brendon inconsciente en sus brazos.

_-¡Dios mío que ha pasado!_ \- mi voz se rompió y ni siquiera podía decir que había sonado como una pregunta.

_-Está bien, alguien lo golpeo contra una pared. Parece que solo lo ha dejado inconsciente pero cuanto antes lo mire un médico estaré mejor_.- Dallon parecía a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba sobre sus emociones.

La manos de Liam volaron por encima de la cabeza de Brendon al siguiente segundo. Apretando en algunos lugares. Luego miro sus ojos, tapándolos de la luz del techo con la mano y según suponían, reconociendo la reacción de sus pupilas.

- _No parece que haya conmoción cerebral, ¿ha vomitado?-_

_-No, ni siquiera dijo nada, solo cayo inconsciente al suelo_.- la voz de Dallon era tensa. No podía ni imaginar lo que sentía.

- _Entonces no creo que sea grave, puedes relajarte, seguramente se despierte en seguida.-_ Liam le sonrió y apretó su hombro. 

- _Tenéis que subir a las barcas. William está allí con los demás niños.-_ no perdí el tiempo y los empuje hacia la entrada de la siguiente barca. Se llenaban en segundos.

_-¿Y tú?-_ pregunto Dallon con nerviosismo.

_-Yo se cuidarme solo, hermano. Tú tienes que cuidar de tu familia y yo tengo a la mía aquí_.- Mire un segundo hacia Zayn y Liam que se estaban abrazando aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad.

- _Ten cuidado, por favor, no soportaría perderte ahora que por fin estamos juntos.-_ me miro con intensidad. Sentí una mano pequeña tirarme del pantalón.

_-¿Y mi regalo tío Louis?-_ aguante el gemido que me subía por la garganta. "Tío Louis" pensé. Sonaba bien.

- _William_.- dije poniéndome a su altura.- _Mi regalo es un poco aburrido y no puedes jugar con el ahora mismo.-l_ e sonreí lo mejor que pude. Le cogí de las manos. _-_ _Mi regalo es una promesa, de que cuando volvamos a estar juntos iremos a donde yo y tu padre jugábamos al futbol cuando éramos más pequeños. Hay una heladería cerca y una tienda donde venden videojuegos, ¿te imaginas? Todo en la misma calle.-_ él me sonrió divertido.- _Pero me tienes que prometer que cuidaras de tus padres, ahora te necesitan más que nunca. Tienes que ser fuerte y demostrar que eres el chico mayor que sé que eres.-_ asintió con fuerza y los ojos muy abiertos.

- _Sí, tío Louis, yo cuidare de ellos. Y luego iremos los cuatro a jugar al futbol y a comer helado. A papi le encanta el helado de limón pero a mí me gusta el de chocolate.-_ casi lloro cuando me di cuenta que la cuarta persona de la que hablaba era Harry. Apreté la mandíbula y lo abrace para que no viera la mueca de dolor que cruzo mi cara.

- _El de chocolate también es mi favorito.-_ susurre.- _Vamos, tenéis que iros.-_ lo solté de repente al ver como entraba más gente. Brendon parecía que volvía en sí, pero no le di tiempo a decir más nada. Metí a Will por la puerta y empuje a sus padres con el.- _Dile a Brendon que lo quiero y que por favor mantenga la calma. Solo puedo imaginar cómo se va a poner.-_ sonreí con la lagrimas empañándome los ojos.

- _No vemos mañana, Lou_.- dijo Dallon antes de que las puertas se cerraran. La barca era en si un avión en forma de pastilla y con muchas más ventanas. Se desacoplo del instalación dejando el sitio a la siguiente barca que me bloqueo la vista de cómo empezaba el recorrido hacia la tierra. 

Quedaba mucho por hacer.

- _Louis_.- después de respirar profundo, me dirigí hacia Tyler había vuelto al portátil. Me puse a su lado y vi por primera vez lo que él veía a través de esa pantalla. – _Todavía nos quedan dos grandes grupos, en la planta seis y en esta misma._

- _Vale, en la seis es más peligroso ir. Me llevo aun grupo conmigo, manda a Liam y Zayn a buscar a los rezagados en esta._ \- el asintió y empezó a tecla otra vez.- _Nos queda gente que traer, ¿Quién sea apunta?_ \- más de veinte manos se alzaron el aire. 

Nos habíamos quedado casi todos los agentes que como nosotros no tenía ni idea que pasaba y ahora estaban deseosos de venganza.

- _Pues en marcha. Tenemos que ir hasta la planta seis, coged todas las armas que podáis_.- mire hacia Liam y Zayn que ya estaban hablando con Tyler. Niall se apareció a mi lado.

- _Voy contigo._ \- afirmo ya con cara de empezar una discusión.

- _No, no lo haces. Necesito que te quedes y recibas a la gente que vaya llegando. A parte de mí, eres el único que puede convencer hasta al alfa más tonto._ \- le sonreí ganadme un puchero adorable.

- _Vuelvo en seguida_.- le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí para alcanzar a mi grupo que ya se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

**Liam POV**

- _Así que solo tenemos que coger ese disco duro. ¿Cómo es que no tienen como cien más por seguridad?_ \- dijo Zayn apoyándose en la mesa donde Tyler ya había montado su centro de control.

- _Lo tienen, pero los voy a destruir todos cuando estemos fuera de aquí._ \- respondió 

- _Y ese lo quieres guardar porque..._ \- empecé

- _Tenemos que tener pruebas. O algo que no ayude a acabar con Illustre. Entre todos esos archivos esta su punto débil._ – volvió a tecla y cambio a las imágenes del grupo de Louis.- _No viene nadie, podéis seguir. Voy a cerrar las entradas a esa planta para que os de tiempo de encontrar a la niña. Avísame cuando la tengáis y las abriré de nuevo._

Dijo claramente hablando con Louis o alguno del grupo.

- _Aun así no es algo que sea necesario de vida o muerte, podéis no hacerlo. Es vuestra decisión._ \- volvió a dirigirse a nosotros. Alce la vista y noté que  Zayn ya me estaba mirando. Se encogió de hombros y sabía que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Debíamos hacerlo y conseguir una ventaja para la próxima batalla.

- _Vamos, pero solo Zayn y yo. No vamos a poner en peligro a más gente y según dices, es algo de entrar y salir sin más._ \- paro de teclear un segundo. Y volvió a empezar, a una velocidad casi imposible.

- _Sí, la veo. Esta debajo de la mesa. Voy a encender la luces para que la veáis_.- en la imágenes se veía una habitación destrozada y la mesa con la niña debajo que había dicho Tyler. Apareció en imagen uno de las chicas que acompañaban a Louis. La niña pareció gritar. La mujer la calmo como si fuera un animal, agachándose y acercándose lentamente. Dos minutos después, salían las dos de la mano y Tyler volvía a hablar.

- _Ya están abiertas._ \- la imágenes volvieron al pasillo donde el grupo volvía tres veces más grande.- _Entonces está decidido, ya sabéis como llegar intentad hacerlo antes de que se llene todas las barcas. Quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible._

- _Amen a eso_.- Josh se había mantenido al lado de su novio todo el tiempo, hablando con algún agente si lo necesitaba y haciéndole sonreír cuando la tensión lo hacía cometer errores tontos.

Asentimos casi al mismo tiempo y nos encaminamos hacia el ordenador principal. 

**Louis POV**

- _Y seguro que están a salvo, ¿vale? Te estarán buscando ahora mismo. Eres la niña más valiente que he conocido._ – le sonreí dándole un toque con el dedo en la nariz. Ella pareció más relajada, recostándose otra vez contra el cuello de Lexa, la chica que la había sacado de la habitación.

Me separe de ella y volví a la cabeza del grupo.

- _Dime que no le acabo de mentir a un niña de tres años por favor._ \- susurre poniéndome la mano en la boca para que nadie me escuchara.

" _Los estoy buscando_ " la voz de Tyler se escuchó algo lejana. Quizás lo audífonos ya se estaban quedando sin pilas.

- _¿Dónde vamos está muy lejos? Mi marido tiene una herida en la pierna y no creo que pueda caminar mucho más_ \- una señora apareció a mi lado con un expresión preocupada y retorciéndose la manos.

- _No estamos muy lejos, pero creo que puedo ayudar. ¿Dónde está su marido?_ \- le cogí la manos tranquilizándola.

- _Al final del grupo_.- señalo con la cabeza hacia otra.

- _Viktor, ¿nos acompañas_ _?_ \- un hombre de pelo rubio y hombros de casi mi altura se giró asintiendo con la cabeza.- _Un hombre herido, casi no puede andar_.- asintió de nuevo.

Desde que le había conocido al salir de sala de las barcas no le había oído hablar ni una sola vez. Iba con una mujer menuda y de pelo rojo que me dijo su nombre. Supuse que era mudo. La mujer, su omega, también nos siguió.

- _Muchas gracias, muchas gracias._ \- la señora paso al lado de la otra omega casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Empezaron a hablar mientras yo divisaba a un hombre apoyado en otro joven que casi se doblaba por la mitad. Viktor nos adelantó y aparto al joven para cargar al señor sin ningún esfuerzo. Sonrió hacia su mujer dejando ver un diente de oro brillante. 

Ellas siguieron hablando en voz baja y se adelantaron otra vez. Yo me quede detrás vigilando que nadie más necesitara ayuda. 

No pasa nada hasta que de repente estaba pasando todo.

Las luces parpadearon y luego se apagaron durante cinco eternos segundos donde la gente grito y corrió sin saber muy bien hacia donde iban. Después las luces blancas estándar fueron sustituidas por una luz roja que alumbraba mucho menos. Y parpadeaban.

- _Tyler_.- solté intentado no gritar y poner más nerviosa a la gente 

" _Si, es posible que hayamos tenido un pequeño error._ " El si estaba gritando.

- _Define pequeño error._ \- gemí

" _Al quitar uno de los discos duros del ordenador principal, la electricidad se ha cortado."_

- _¡Estamos en una nave espacial o algo así y habéis cortado la electricidad!_ \- ahora si estaba gritando.

_"Lo sé, lo sé. Las puertas se han abierto, Louis tienes que sacar a esa gente de ahí, viene un grupo de cincuenta agente armados"_

- _¡Joder esto no está pasando!_ \- corrí hacia delante sacando el arma.- _¡Corred!_ \- grite todo lo fuerte que podía. Sabía que ahora cundiría el pánico. Si la persona que se supone te estaba salvando se ponía a gritar como un loco, yo también me dejaría llevar por el miedo un poco.

Los agentes que venía conmigo también habían oído lo que había dicho Tyler y empezaron a llevar a la gente corriendo hacia el camino correcto. Se oían gritos por todas partes de ellos dando órdenes he intentado que nadie hiciera una estupidez.

Seguí corriendo pero no deje de mirar sobre mi hombro.

_"He conseguido aislar algunas zonas con el generador de emergencia."_

- _Me alegro mucho, dime que entre esas zonas está en la que estoy corriendo ahora._ \- cruce una esquina casi deslizándome hacia el suelo

" _Tenéis que bajar dos niveles para estar seguros"_

_-Por supuesto que si.-_ me queje casi riéndome. 

Escuche los primero pasos a mi espalda y grite a los de delante que fuera más deprisa. Cargue el arma. Metí la mano en la chaqueta buscando la bomba de gas cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia delante. 

Casi disparo cuando me di cuenta que no había nadie detrás y que no estaba cayendo. Una presión me subió por la cabeza y antes de darme cuenta ya no tocaba el suelo.

- _¡Tyler!_ \- grite con fuerza.

_"La electricidad también mantenía los campos de gravedad"_

- _¡Lógicamente! ¡Haz algo así no podemos movernos!_ \- estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Estaba literalmente casi pegado del techo. 

Esto era surrealista.

- _Si podemos.-_ oí a uno de los agentes que tenía más cerca.- _¡Impulsaros con las paredes y las tuberías del techo!_ \- grito hacia el grupo que enseguida empezó a hacerlo, avanzando incluso más rápido que ante.- _Podemos quedarnos aquí y acabar con los que vengan. Darles tiempo._

- _Cincuenta contra dos, no es muy buena apuesta. Vamos, solo tenemos que conseguir bajar dos plantas y los dejaremos aquí flotando_.- el chico puso mala cara pero me siguió.

" _El lado bueno es que así no os cansáis de correr_ " la voz de Josh nos llegó por los audífonos por primera vez en horas.

- _Cállate Josh._ \- gruñí 

" _La falta de gravedad está llevando toda la sangre a tu cabeza, puede que empieces a ver borroso o que te duela la cabeza."_

Cerré los ojos un segundo. Ahora era un jodido astronauta. Esto se ponía poner más raro pero realmente no se me ocurría nada peor.

" _Hemos restaurado..._ "

Y caímos casi un metro y medio hasta el suelo de un golpe seco. Sentí como se me escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones y todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor. Sabía que seguía consiente a pesar de no ver porque el dolor a lo largo de todo el pecho seguía siendo tan vivo como hace unos segundos. Empezaron a aparecer puntos de luz y en pocos segundos volvía a ver.

" _...la gravedad."_ Acabo Tyler y pude notar su mueca desde aquí.

- _En este punto no me puedo quejar más. Es físicamente imposible._ \- el chico que tenía al lado se rio, ya en ese punto de locura en el que solo te queda reírte.

" _Lo malos siguen en camino_ "

- _Como no_.- le respondí poniéndome de pie y avaluando si alguna costilla había sufrido más que otra. Podía recordar gracias a Tim que una de mis costillas seguía siendo frágil.

La mayoría de la gente estaba ya en el piso de abajo, no tener gravedad durante diez minutos nos había ayudado a bajar más rápido de lo que pensaba. Camine con un ligero cojeo y todavía mareado, empuje un poco al grupo que tenía delante. Llegamos al piso de abajo y antes de poder decir nada la puerta de la escalera se cerró.

" _Estáis a salvo_ " susurro Tyler como con miedo a mi respuesta.

- _Mira, lo dudo mucho. Este sitio es como el circo de los horrores. Lo siguiente va a ser que aparezca una nave imperial y nos liemos en la próxima Guerra de las Galaxias_.- otro agente, también joven se paró delante de mí. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y se sujetaba uno de los lados del tronco.

- _¿Una costilla?_ \- le pregunte instándolo a seguir andando.

- _Puede ser, con tanta adrenalina puede ser eso u otras mil cosas. Duele como el infierno_.-

- _Eso puede ser porque al parecer estamos bajando los diferente niveles de infierno_.- murmure 

Casi salto fuera de mi cuerpo al sentir una mano en mi cintura. Me gire para ver a un sonriente Zayn.

- _¿Así es como te presentas después de haber casi roto la nave que nos mantiene vivos en mitad del espacio?_ \- le dije con la cara más seria que pude poner.

- _No puedes negar que ha sido divertido.-_ respondió Liam apareciendo a mi otro lado.

- _Tenemos conceptos de diversión muy diferentes.-_ solté casi ofendido

Y de repente estábamos corriendo.

A pesar de saber que ahora era el momento menos peligroso que habíamos vivido en todo el día, todos sentíamos la misma necesidad de salir de este maldito sitio de una vez por todas.

- _¿Ganas de Toronto?_ \- Zayn me cogió de la mano llevándome con el más deprisa. Nos reímos como movidos por una energía nueva.

Por fin.

Escuchamos como las personas que habíamos encontrado nos seguían también corriendo. Solo teníamos que meterlas en una barca hacia la tierra y luego podríamos vivir con la conciencia tranquila.

Habíamos acabado con una red de mentiras y asesinatos. Igual no habíamos ganado la guerra, pero si esta batalla. Llegamos a la sala de las barcas sin aire y todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

- _La libertad te sienta bien._ \- Niall salto en el segundo que cruce la puerta. Pasó las piernas por mi cintura y se agarró a mí literalmente con brazos y piernas. Me reía apartándome para que la gente entrara. Seguía habiendo cierto ambiente de ansiedad en el aire. La gente seguía confusa y perdida, pero ya no era nuestro problema. Solo tenía que seguir cual ganado de vuelta a la tierra. Luego seguramente tendrían que esconderse o luchar al igual que nosotros. No estaban aquí precisamente por inocentes, al igual que mi hermano y Brendon, tendrían que tener algo que ver, o con esto o con Illustre.

Me senté en uno de los asientos de espera pegados a la pared con Niall todavía encima.

- _¿En qué piensas?_ \- no dejo de sonreír.

- _En el tiempo precioso que hace en esta época en Canadá, en Harry, en nuestro futuro, en Harry, en que vamos a hacer cuando volvamos a casa y en Harry._ \- se rio conmigo

- _Tengo muchas ganas de tener paz, pero creo que eso todavía no va a ser posible ¿verdad?_ \- puso una mueca pero no cambio mucho su sonrisa alegre

- _Yo también creo que vamos a tener que luchar un poco más_.- la gente seguía cruzando hacia las barcas y en menos de cinco minutos la primera barca ya había salido. La segunda se empezó a llenar igual de rápido que la primera.

- _Juntos._ \- dijo Niall después de un rato. Le mire con una sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza y aunque sabía que no era el momento, también sentía una necesidad sobre humana de dejarme llevar.

Le cogí la cara con las dos manos y le bese con ganas. El pareció realmente sorprendido, pero se puso al día. Oí como Zayn y Liam silbaban desde el fondo. Besarle era tan diferente a besar a Harry o Zayn, mi cuerpo omega me pedía que dejara el control a mi alfa. Pero en este caso, era casi como una lucha. Su boca perseguía la mía y mi laguna perseguía a la suya. Sus manos se apretaron contra mis brazos y se pegó más a mí si era posible. 

Nos separamos intentando respirar normal de nuevo.

Le mire, ojos brillantes, labios hinchados, pelo ligeramente desordenado. Antes de darme tiempo a decir nada sus labios estaban otra vez en los míos, incluso más salvajes que antes. Pude oler su feromonas omegas cubrir el ambiente y jadee contra sus labios.

- _Niall_.- susurre contra su boca.

Me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y cierto miedo.

- _¿Está pasando verdad?_ \- su voz era un poco más inestable que antes.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí con ganas. Me abrazo escondiendo la cara en mi cuello y dando un pequeño grito.

- _Espera, ¿voy a entrar en celo ahí dentro?_ \- esta vez sí se notó el miedo en su voz

- _No, claro que no, amor. Quizás pase en los próximos días o semanas, todavía estas en camino._ \- asintió despacio y pude sentir como se relajaba.

- _Bien, entonces podemos seguir a lo nuestro._ \- beso mi sonrisa con suavidad. Podía oír a Liam quejarse desde aquí. 

Mande todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había pasado, por nuestro vinculo. Podía sentir que Harry había despertado y estaba relajado, tranquilo. Sentí cuando me respondió con algo que había diferenciado de otras sensaciones como el amor más puro y fuerte que jamás había sentido.

Bese a Niall con esa misma sensación.

Sin darme cuenta, estuvimos así hasta que la gente que quedaba estaba a salvo en la barca. Liam se había sentado a nuestro lado y estaba hablando con un chico joven que estaba sentado frente a él en el suelo.

- _Bueno, ya que habéis acabado, tenemos que hablar sobre algo.-_ Liam no parecía ni lo más cercana a molesto. Paso un brazo por mis hombros y miro al chico que nos miraba también sonriendo.

- _Soy Leo._ \- dijo sin más.

- _Encantado, Leo._ \- Niall estaba recostado en mi hombro, con un brillo rojizo en las mejillas y una sonrisa tonta.

- _Soy uno de los informáticos de Charles._ \- agrego después. Me tense sin poder evitarlo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba a Charles. No sabía si todavía seguía con vida o estaba atrapado en el piso siete.- _Pero no soy de los malos, todo lo contrario. He ayudado a Tyler a pasar desapercibido para que pudiera investigar._

- _Espera, entonces eso significa que sin ti no estaríamos aquí._ \- Niall se enderezo y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- _En efecto_.- respondió Leo. Me fije más en él, tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros que resaltaban en constante con su pelo negro rizado. Era pequeño, no estaba seguro si era un beta o un omega. Tenía aspecto de omega pero podía estar tomando supresores. Tenía las piernas dobladas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas cómodamente. – _Me di cuenta hace más de dos años que algo iba mal. Me pedía que hiciera algunas cosas a las que no veía sentido, pero cuando intente decir algo me llegaron unos mensajes al móvil con fotos de mis hermanas. No ponían nada, solo eran las fotos. Y eran incluso normales, de mi hermana pequeña en la universidad o de la mayor con sus hijos. Pero cualquiera con media neurona se habría dado cuenta que eran un aviso. Y uno muy claro._ \- negó con la cabeza alejando algunos pensamientos que claramente no quería tener.- _Así que cuando descubrí que alguien estaba siguiendo el mismo camino que yo, lo encubrí. Llegue a ser la mano derecha de Charles un tiempo._

- _Sabes más información que cualquiera aquí, además_.- dije sin darle mucha importancia.

- _Es lo que estábamos hablando. Según Leo, si acabamos con estos ordenadores, no solo estaremos acabando con la mitad de Illustre si no también estaremos salvando miles de vidas. Al parecer su siguiente plan era sacar al mercado unas supuestas pastillas para controlar lo celos._ \- Liam nos habló en voz tensa.- _En realidad eran veneno, matarían a todos los que la tomaran._

- _Iban a hacer un genocidio de alfas, según ellos debían diezmar a los de esta naturaleza para poder tener un mejor futuro._ \- acabo Leo

- _Pero no lo entiendo, ¿porque entonces el suero para cambiar a omegas si querían acabar con los alfas?_

- _Así empezó esto. Charles y su profesor de genética Stan habían creado un suero para cambiar la naturaleza cuando Charles todavía iba a la universidad. Eso acabaría con la falta de omegas fértiles que hay o de las peleas en países menos desarrollados por los omegas. Además daría la oportunidad a Betas o Alfas de concebir. Iba a ser el descubrimiento del año._

- _¿Y qué paso?_ \- Niall susurro

- _Illustre descubrió el suero y quiso robarlo para crear más alfas que lo ayudaran con su lucha. El ejército perfecto lo llamaban. Charle literalmente huyo del planeta para proteger el suero, ni siquiera él se lo daría a Illustre. Pero seguían siendo más fuertes por lo que hicieron un trato, Charles les daría los soldados que Illustre necesitaba y a cambio Illustre se olvidaría del suero. Y así fue durante un tiempo, hasta que Stan descubrió que el suero no solo funcionaba para cambiar a los que lo utilizaban, sino que también los hacia cognitivamente más abierto. Sus sentidos, volvían al principio de nuestra especie. Algunas personas conectaban mentalmente entre ellas, otras incluso podía mandar mensajes extrasensoriales._

- _Espera_.- casi grite.- _¿Me estás diciendo que lo que tenemos Harry y yo es por mis pastillas?_

- _¿Perdona?_ \- Leo parecía realmente perdido.

- _Pero las pastillas no son el suero._ \- Zayn había llegado en mitad de la explicación y nos miraba a todos con los ojos abiertos y un toque de pánico en ellos.

- _Bueno, si Stan había pasado todo esto años estudiando el suero, podía haber conseguido una forma de sintetizarlo y convertirlos en pastilla._ -Niall se levantó de mis piernas y se agacho para estar a mi altura.

- _No son solo las pastillas Lou, ¿lo sabes verdad?_ \- me miraba como sabiendo que estaba pensando.- _Ni lo nuestro, ni lo vuestro._

- _Ha explicado exactamente lo que nos pasa a Harry y a mí. Ni, sin esas pastillas seguramente ni siquiera nos habríamos mirado._ \- puse una mueca intentando no compartir están información con Harry. No todavía.

- _Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Todos los pacientes que se conectaban mental o físicamente, eran pareja antes de los experimentos._ \- todos lo miramos con la misma cara.

_-Podías haber empezado por ahí._ \- Liam dijo con un gruñido.

- _No sabía que..._ \- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Está bien, está bien. Entonces las pastillas, el suero o lo que sea, no pueden cambiar un comportamiento normal entre un alfa y un omega._ \- pregunte angustiado.

- _No, para nada. Se suponía que los que se presentaron eran parejas de betas o alfas, que al cambiar uno de los dos a omega, estaba mucho más conectado a su pareja que antes._ \- termino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- _Dios, hoy me va a dar un ataque al corazón, juro que después de esto me voy a dedicar a ser profesor de yoga._ \- me recosté contra el asiento pasándome las manos por la cara.

Todos se rieron y empezaron pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos, hasta que Tyler volvió con la única sonrisa que le había visto hasta ahora.

- _¿Listo para volver a pisar tierra firme?_ \- dijo haciendo un movimiento con el brazo extendido hacia la puerta de la barca.

- _Más que listo, esto es una completa y maldita locura.-_ Morgan no pudo describirlo mejor.

Y así empezamos a entrar, Morgan con una brazo en la cintura de Spencer.

Alex y Jack, que no habían perdido la sonrisa ni un segundo.

Tyler, con el portátil cerrado y debajo del brazo y un Josh que no soltaba su mano.

Richard, al que no había visto desde hace horas, se sujetaba el brazo derecho que estaba adornado con una venda casera.

Zayn se subió encima de la espalda de Liam y le insto cual caballo, entre risas.

Cogí la mano de Niall que sonreí con ganas, entramos de la mano, empezando un nuevo futuro. 

Nuestro futuro.

**Liam POV**

- _Así que hasta dentro de veinte minutos no podemos destruir por completo el ordenador central. Necesitamos el software para que controle nuestro vuelo. Luego yo puedo aterrizarlo y puedes jurar que voy a hacerlo. He mandado a todas las barcas a aterrizar en los países que se protegerán a las personas inocentes de Illustre. Ahora estarán más que encantados de aprovecharse de esta situación._ \- Leo me explico mientras tecleaba en una pantalla.

_-Es increíble que el mundo no sepa que toda esta tecnología existe._ \- susurre impresionado, cogiendo un aparato que había conseguido en la caja de primero auxilios.

- _Y toda la que no sabemos nosotros te dejaría con la boca abierta un año._ \- se rio

Hacía diez minutos me había explicado que el aparato que tenía en la mano era capaz de decirte si estarías enfermo la semana que viene. Cogía una muestra de sangre y en segundos hacia lo que un Petri hacía en una semana. Además podía encontrar daños cerebrales, cáncer o incluso decirte si estaba en los mejores días para concebir gemelos. Y todo cabía en un especie de cilindro de metal con una pequeña pantalla.

- _Así que existe gente que lucha contra Illustre y no son empleados suyos._ \- Zayn hablo desde donde estaba sentado al lado derecho de Leo.

- _Sí, algunos gobiernos como el de Alemania, lucha contra ellos desde hace más de cien años. Otros como el de Canadá, Corea o Australia son nuevos en esto y realmente solo lo intentan con muchas ganas._

- _Sabíamos que era imposible que no hubiese buenos en esta historia._ \- dije con un bostezo.

- _¿Por qué no vas a acotarte un rato? Todavía queda una hora de viaje y aquí estamos a salvo._ \- Zayn cruzo por detrás de la silla de Leo y me paso los brazos por el cuello.

- _Sí, deberíamos descansar todos. Todavía tenemos que contactar con Harry al llegar a tierra e intentar reunirnos sin más problemas._ \- pestañee lentamente. Las horas de adrenalina y poco sueño se estaban poniendo al día conmigo.

- _Voy a decirle a los demás que nos acompañen, al parecer hay camas en esa zona de allí. Se sacan de las paredes._ \- sonreí pensando en lo increíblemente hermoso que se veía a pesar de haber estado todo el día en mitad de una guerra.

Un grito ahogado me corto la frase y la sonrisa de golpe. Me gire hacia el ruido esperando cualquier cosa. " _Me había relajado demasiado deprisa_ " pensé enseguida.

Zayn y yo nos tiramos hacia delante al mismo tiempo al ver a Louis de rodillas en el suelo. Sus manos estaban a los lados de la cabeza y había empezado a gritar en algún momento.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Louis que pasa? Mírame ¿Qué pasa?_ \- intente quitarle las manos de la cabeza pero parecía poseído por algo. Busque heridas o algo que explicara su reacción pero estaba exactamente igual que antes. Su ojos estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que casi no se veían sus pestañas. No dejo de gritar y dudaba que escuchara mi voz por encima de la suya. Todos estaban mirando, empezando a ponerse nerviosos. _\- ¡Louis!-_ grite asustado.

El no reacciono pero empezó a balbucear cosas entre los gritos. Cualquiera que lo miraría pensaría que lo estaban torturando. Me picaba la piel, sentía que la adrenalina corría por mis venas despejando el sueño y la calma que había sentido hace unos segundos.

- _Louis por favor dinos que te duele._ \- sentí a Niall a mi lado por primera vez 

- _No_...- la única palabra que entendí, luego su cuerpo colapso contra el pecho de Zayn que estaba sujetándolo desde la derecha. No dejo de quejarse y note que además había empezado a llorar. No sabía si quería gritar o pegarle a algo. 

- _Pásame el..._ \- hice un sonido con la garganta que pareció más un grito señalando el aparato que nos había enseñado Leo mientras hablábamos. Una chica joven salto para cogerlo y dejarlo en mi mano lo más rápido posible.

Esta vez el grito que soltó me hizo saltar y mirarlo. Niall me cogió del brazo con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban. 

Puse el aparato contra su brazo y deje que la aguja tomara la muestra de sangre. No espere a los resultado y empecé a pasar el escáner por su cabeza. Mientras terminaba sonó el pitido solitario que indicaba que no había nada en la sangre fuera de lo normal. Aparte el aparato y sonó el segundo pitido mostrando también que no había ninguna lesión cerebral.

- _Ya no está ya no está ya no está-_ había dejado de gritar y ahora solo se estaba cogiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sus uñas estaban dejando marcas y pequeñas gotas de sangre en la piel. Niall intento apartarlas sin éxito. Ahora el también lloraba. 

Me sentía tan impotente que durante un segundo pensé en pegarle para que reaccionara. No sabía que estaba pasando pero estaba claro que era algo psicológico, no físico.

Y de repente caí en la cuenta.

- _¿Quién Louis?_ \- dije más alto de lo que esperaba. Él nos respondió, sollozaba con fuerza y su cara era solo una mueca de dolor tan profunda que era desgarrador verle.- _¿Quién no está Louis?_ \- Lo cogí de los hombros y lo enderece para que me mirara.

- _Harry_...- dijo tan bajo que solo nosotros tres fuimos capaz de escucharlo. Niall tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Zayn lo entendió antes. 

Me quede en la misma posición con la mente en blanco. Sentía a Niall apartarse como si estar lejos físicamente lo haría menos real. Zayn solo estaba quieto, como yo. Se levantó con la mirada perdida y abrazo a Niall que había empezado a repetir la palabra "no" una y otra vez. Hice lo mismo con Louis. Lo apoye en mi pecho y deje que gritara con todas su fuerzas. La gente empezó a entender que estaba pasando y simplemente hablo en susurros, sin interrumpir. Lo apreté más fuerte contra mí y baje la mirada sintiendo las primera lagrimas caerme por la cara. 

Me clavo las uñas en el brazo y lucho contra mis brazos, su mente había empezado a reaccionar, no podía soportar el vacío. Sabia por todo lo que había estudiado en la carrera que cuando un alfa vinculado moría su omega pasaba por un infierno. Solo leerlo en los libros me había afectado.

Y ahora Louis estaba pasando por eso. Mi Louis. Un sollozo salió de mi pecho con fuerza al darme cuenta que su marca empezaba a oscurecerse. A partir de ahora empezaría a desaparecer hasta que no quedara nada.

Niall y Zayn seguía abrazados, ahora en el suelo a seis metros de nosotros. Note como alguien se acercó por la derecha y le gruñí con fuerza.

- _Lo necesita._ \- Spencer apareció por mi izquierda y se agacho a mi lado. Tenía una jeringuilla en la mano. Iba a preguntar que mierda era eso pero él se lo inyecto a Louis antes de poder hacerlo. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a quedarse si fuerza hasta que se quedó inconsciente en mis brazos. 

Yo no podía controlar los temblores. Nada de mi cuerpo me respondía como debía. Mi cerebro se mantenía en la negación. Porque no podía haber pasado. ¿Qué había pasado?

La barca se había estrellado.

Alguien lo había matado de camino a la tierra.

Quizás por culpa de lo que habíamos hecho para escapar.

Harry había muerto por nuestra  culpa.

Cerre lo ojos con fuerza y llore con más ganas.

Habíamos escapado, habíamos encontrado a los buenos, habíamos ganado la batalla contra los malos, éramos  libres.

Pero, ¿que importaba ser libre cuando habíamos perdido una parte de nuestra familia en el camino?

  



	26. Epílogo

  


**Seis meses después.**

- _¿Algún cambio? -_ susurro

- _Nada_. - respondió después de unos segundos.

Un suspiro largo escapo del primer hombre.

- _Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Has tratado alguna vez algo parecido?_

_-Sí, pero no con las connotaciones actuales._ \- su compañero soltó un bufido. - _Quiere decir que con mis pacientes no tenía una relación íntima, Liam._

_-Zayn, ya lo sé. Pero verle así me está matando. Tenemos que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. -_ el hombre de pelo negro se giró hacia su acompañante con una expresión seria.

- _No está sufriendo Liam, no se está haciendo daño. Come bien, duerme bien. Esta sano. -_ se pasó una mano por la cara. - _No hay nada que indique que pueda empeorar o que pueda mejorar._

_\- ¿Entonces porque no reacciona? ¿Porque no habla? ¿Se ríe? ¿Llora? ¿Porque se ha convertido en una marioneta?_ \- su voz tenía una nota de pánico.

_-Porque es más fácil vivir así. Su mente le está protegiendo. -_ a pesar de estar intentándolo muy fuerte, su voz también tembló. - _Sé que es duro para nosotros, Li. Veo la mirada de Niall cada día, siento tu estrés. Pero para él es simplemente el infierno. La conexión que tenía con Harry iba más allá de un simple omega y su alfa. Era algo extraordinario._

Bajo la cabeza, pestañeando con fuerza, intentando alejar las lágrimas.

_\- ¿Crees que algún día lo supere? ¿Que pueda vivir con lo que es su vida sin él?_

- _No lo sé. He visto antes a omegas que pierden a su alfa o viceversa. Pero jamás había visto la conexión que tenían ellos dos, así que no puedo saber cómo va a ser._

- _Cuidaremos de él. Estará bien_. - aunque su voz era suave y baja, cualquiera podía sentir todavía el pánico en ella.

Pasaron varios minutos viendo por la ventana la escena que sucedía fuera. Un hombre sentado en el porche, con otro a su lado. Los dos omegas. El hombre de pelo claro le daba de comer unas tostadas mientras hablaba en un tono suave. El hombre de pelo oscuro solo comía y miraba al horizonte. Ni un solo sonido salía de él.

_-Tay y Jenn han llamado esta mañana, el niño nacerá en unas semanas. Todavía no saben el nombre que le van a poner. -_ su voz se volvió tensa durante unos segundos, pero se repuso rápido. - _¿Tienes ganas de conocerle? -_

No hubo respuesta.

- _Yo sí, siempre me gustaron los niños. Algún día espero tener muchos. ¿Te imaginas? Un montón de niños correteando por el bosque de atrás. -_ volvió a sonreír mientras esperaba que su compañero masticara y tragara.

Siguió hablando hasta que los dos terminaron de comer. Luego se puso de pie, le dio un beso suave en los labios y entro dentro de la casa.

- _No sabía que ya estabais despiertos. ¿Sabéis que podéis salir y hablar con él? No es como que quedarse mirando a través de la ventana ayude. -_ dejo los platos con fuerza sobre la mesa.

- _Niall_. - dijo Zayn con cuidado.

- _Lo sé, lo sé. -_ se pasó una mano por la cara y el pelo. - _Lo siento. Es que cada vez que lo veo, tan callado, tan quieto. Es como un recuerdo constante de lo que pudimos haber tenido. De lo que no tenemos._ -negó con la cabeza.

Los otros dos hombres se miraron uno al otro, con una expresión de puro dolor.

- _No quiero llorar más, no quiero sentir este vacío en mí. Sé que lo superaremos. Todos juntos, que saldremos adelante. -_ respiro hondo.

- _También se nos permite tener días malos._ \- le respondió Liam.

El chico rubio rio con suavidad.

- _En nuestro caso parece que se nos permite tener días buenos entre todos los malos. -_ se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió despacio. Ninguno de ellos hablo en un rato.

- _Ayer, por la noche, estábamos los dos sentado fuera, como siempre. Yo estaba leyendo. Ese libro sobre la antigua Grecia. Durante un segundo sentí que era todo como antes. Él se recostó de mí y éramos solo él y yo. Como antes. -_ miro hacia el techo, luego negó otra vez con la cabeza. - _Vamos a ducharnos y seguramente a dar un paseo. Ayer conseguí que llegara hasta el bosque._

- _Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres. -_ dijo Zayn dando un paso en su dirección.

_-No, no, sabes que se pone nervioso con vosotros. -_ el chico de pelo negro intento ocultar su descontento. - _Lo sé, amor. Esteremos bien. Solo necesitamos tiempo._ \- paso una mano por el brazo de su compañero y les dios un beso a los dos. Respiro hondo y volvió a salir.

- _Así que, estaba pensando, cielo. ¿Qué te parece una ducha refrescante? Creo que no servirá de mucho con el calor que hace. Creo que sigo sudando incluso estando debajo del agua helada._

El otro chico asintió con la cabeza tan suave que casi no hubo diferencia.

- _Perfecto_. - respondió emocionado Niall. - _Voy a preparar todo, vuelvo en un minuto. -_ se fue con una sonrisa y mejor humor. Siempre que había una respuesta, aunque fuese pequeña como esa, su esperanza volvía con fuerza.

Mientras sus otros compañeros hablaban sobre ir al mercado y cambiar las bisagras de las ventanas de la habitación de invitados por que sonaban, Niall preparo las toallas y la ropa. 

Visto desde fuera, parecía un día normal en la vida de una familia. Tenía una casa hermosa y enorme. Dos alfas, con sus dos omegas. El tiempo era de en sueño, quizás un poco demasiado caliente. El sol brillaba con fuerza, no había ni una nube. El aire olía a hierba recién cortada y los pájaros cantaban. 

Un cuento de hadas.

Un sueño hecho realidad.

- _Tenemos nuestra valla blanca, amor mío. -_ susurro el hombre sentado en el porche. 

Nadie lo escucho, porque así debía ser. Él no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta, pero solo estaba esperado. 

Sabía que el volvería. Volvería con su manada, en su casa perfecta, con la valla blanca que le había prometido tener. Esperaría ahí todos los días hasta que lo viera entrar por el camino de piedra, pasar la valla blanca y abrazarle. 

Era su futuro.

No podía creer que después de toda la lucha, las lágrimas y las perdidas, solo le quedaba vivir roto el resto de su existencia. 

No.

Harry volvería.

Su Harry.

Su alfa.

Su destino. 

  



End file.
